Sailor Moon Legend of Zelda
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: LOTS OF ZELDA STUFF: Before the Doom tree saga: After 10,000 years Link's nemisis Ganondorf has come to earth to conquer it. The Scouts aren't strong enough to face him alone, but it is revealed they are the reincanations of the sages waiting to be awakened. So Link must train them like pupils and hope they can help him: DISLACMER The Songs are Not mine
1. Prolouge: A tragic beginning

**PROLOUGE**

_Ten-Thousand years ago… In a galaxy far, far away, there was mystical planet called, **Legora, **home to many unusual and spiritual creatures, all watched under the magical eyes of one, Princess Zelda of the central kingdom of Hyrule, and her noble hero Link._

_Then, one day, a great evil empire had descended upon Hyrule, lead by the nefarious King of Thieves, Ganondorf._

**_(Ganondorf's Trademark laugh)_**

_The evil sorcerer had unleashed his vile powers and minions across the entire planet, in search for _the power of the gods, _which would grant him power enough to rule the universe._

_Link and his fiancée Zelda could never allow Ganondorf to obtain such power, and lead a rebellion against him, backed up by a group of their closest friends, known as the six sages._

_In the midst of the rebellion, Ganondorf only partially succeeded in obtaining some of the power he desired, but all his evil plots were thwarted, and he was sealed away within the mystical Sacred Realm, but not before he unleashed his final wrath upon the entire planet, reducing it to complete nothingness._

_The Princess, mortally injured, had only enough strength to send her love and hero, Link out into space, leaving him with only some of the tools and powers he would require should their enemies would ever escape and return._

_For eons the young hero drifted through space, frozen into a state of suspended animation, until his strength and courage would ever be needed again._

_And so… our story begins._

_…_

In a dark dimension of the dead, the spirit of the evil Queen Beryl was going around and absorbing the powers of every creature, even the spirits of her old minions. The more she absorbed, the stronger she became. Her goal was gain enough power to rip a hole through dimensions and return to Earth alive and well. "Once I return, I will use my new found powers to make the Sailor Scouts pay for defeating me!" she hissed.

Her spirit wandered through the dimensions, until she finally came across the Sacred Realm, and had nearly absorbed enough power, until she was attacked from behind. "Who dares attack the mighty Queen Beryl?" she growled. She turned round and saw a strange dark man wearing black armor and a red cape who was sniggering at her. "Heh, heh, heh… You'll do just fine!" he said in his deep dark voice. This man, too, was in search of a way out of that realm where he had been held a prisoner for eons. "I will give you this one chance; hand over all your powers to me. Or I shall take them by force!"

Beryl was most disgusted, "I most certainly will not!" she snapped. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I am Queen Beryl, Mistress of the Negaverse!"

The man just snorted and laughed at her. "Is that all you are…?" he said. "You look more like a beaten up corpse in a skirt to me…!"

Beryl's anger boiled and she charged forth with such rage, "AAAHHH- I will destroy you for having insulted me…!" She got closer, and closer and suddenly…

"ARGH…! Uhn… ohh…!" The man had blasted her with a single small blast which took out the entire center of her body in one shot. Beryl fell to her knees and the man grabbed her by the neck and held her up glaring her dead in the eyes. "You pathetic little twit…!" he growled. "I possess more magic in my finger than you do in your entire body… for I am _Ganondorf, the King of all Evil,_ and soon I will rule all!" he used his magic to absorb all of Beryl's power which ultimately destroyed her forever.

Ganondorf had never before felt so much power pulsating through his veins. All was now ready for him to rise again. "Now the game… begins! Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"

_**"THE SAILOR MOON LEGEND OF ZELDA"**_

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hi everyone, Mykan here…_**

**_I know that before the doom tree saga the sailors lost their memories, and a whole bunch of other stuff… Well we're just going to have to slide through it this time_**


	2. A Hero is Reborn

**EPISODE ****ONE**

It was a normal quiet morning, until a certain shriek of shock alerted everyone in the neighborhood. Who was Shrieking, and why was she shrieking. Two guesses, but you'd only need one.

"AA-AA-AAHH… Late again…!" cried Serena as she dashed out the door almost forgetting her lunch and book-bag. "Oh, why does school have to be so early in the morning, why can't I sleep in for once…?"

From the rooftop of her house Luna watched her run down the street. "Oh, honestly…! Can't that girl ever get her act together?" she grumbled and then stretched out for a cat-nap.

…

Many hours later, Serena was glad school was over, but she would have felt even gladder if she hadn't flunked another test. "Oh, mom is going to kill me for this." She sighed as she gazed at her test-paper. Even Molly did better than she did, and instead of studying last night, all they did was hang out at the arcade, and finish off with a milkshake or two. Now Serena had two more bad things to look forward too- Study-buddies at theCherry Hilltemple, and her gym teacher said for extra credit to go through a work out at the gym…

Too bad Queen Beryl was gone, or she would just get a good work out by kicking some Nega-creep's butt… but that was all behind her now.

Serena even received an email fromDarienearlier that day telling her he had to work overtime at the café where he worked as the assistant manager and his boss called in sick, so their date was postponed.

"Ugh…! Could this day get any worse?" Serena groaned.

…

Ganondorf had revived all his old minions, established a new secret lair, and was ready to begin his quest for world dominance and to conquer the universe. His first objective was to gain the power to do so.

His vast army of minions stood before their king a she announced his dastardly plan. "We all know that I shall never be able to gather the two parts of the ancient triforce. Therefore we shall require a new method of attack to gain power, understand!"

_"Yes, Lord Ganondorf…!"_ all the hundreds of monsters said at once.

Ganondorf continued to explain that the best idea he had was to acquire human energy of the beings of the planet Earth. The plan would be slow, but nonetheless effective. "So, _Phantom Ganon_, present yourself before me."

_"Yes, Master!"_ hissed a ghostly voice as purple smoke began wheezing everywhere near Ganondorf's throne, and when it cleared, his phantom-clone had appeared and bowed before his king. "Even as we speak, my lord, I have already hatched a plan to seize all the energy you require." He said. "My servant, _Wolfos_ is already bringing his scheme to life."

Ganondorf sniggered wickedly. "Excellent! Make certain he does not mess this up." He said. "And with no hero of time, or sages to worry about, this should be a simple task. Hmm, mm, mm…!"

…

At the café, Darren's newest employee, a fine young teenager who went by the name of, _Wolf_ _Saeki,_ was busy helping serve all the customers some of his finest coffee he made himself from scratch.

Business sure seemed to be working fine that saw so many customers at once, not even if they were busy.

"Yo, I'll have one with cream."

"Make mine with mocha sprinkles."

"I'll take extra sugar."

Wolf gave all the customers their coffees just as they liked them. "There's a lot more where that came from." He said warmly. "I got plenty of pots full for everyone, yes sir."

Darienactually thought he'd be able to call Serena up and tell her the date was on after all. "Hey, Wolf…? Would you mind taking over my shift for the day?" he asked.

"Sure boss, whatever you say boss." said it when he was called boss. It really made him feel like a big man around these parts.

Wolf watched all the customers drink down their coffee's, while he secretly and wickedly thought to himself, _"That's right Earthlings- Drink it all down. Little do you realize that for every drop you drink you'll only help my master, Lord Ganondorf."_

The coffee he made had a special spell on it. So when the people drank it, instead of gaining energy, they lost it, and they didn't start to feel weak until they left the café.

"Whoa… man, what's going on?"

"I… feel strange."

Some of them even collapsed in the middle of the street… and while all this was happening, Phantom Ganon was absorbing all the energy into a cauldron. "So much energy, and more coming, you serve me well Wolfos." He said to himself. "At this rate, we'll be able to take over the Earth in no time, Brah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah…!"

…

At Rei's place… study-buddies went on as usual, but today something felt rather peculiar as the girls fanned themselves with heir books and paper-fans. They even had the nerve to loosen some of their clothes.

"Whew… is it hot, or is it me?" cried Mina.

"I'm sorry…" said Rei, "Grandpa doesn't know where this heat is coming from, but it's been like this for a few days now."

"Well, looks like the fire's finally getting to you, eh Rei." Serena joked.

"Haw-Haw…! Very funny meatball head." snapped Rei, and as usual the two broke into a quarrel until Lita slammed her book down. "Will you two knock it off!" she shouted. "I agree…" added Amy, "We're supposed to be studying for our midterm exams, not how to argue with each other."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Rei's grandpa came in. "You-hoo, sorry to burst in like this girls, but you have a call Serena, from some guy namedDarwin…? Uh no… Darren…?"

Serena dashed out of the room in a split second, and it only took a minute for the girls to realize what was going on. So Serena left without a word. "No more boring homework for me tonight." she giggled.

Luna and Artemis really got annoyed with the way she lacked her responsibilities and discipline. "Sometimes I wonder why she even was born if she just wants to laze about." Artimus said.

The rest of the girls decided to find somewhere else to study, due to the heat, wherever it was coming from, it was powerful. Suddenly, Mina dropped her book. Lita picked them up, "Hey, Mina… what's-?" then she stopped and saw what Mina was starring at.

"Ooh… Check it out, handsome hunk at One-o-clock." She said with heart shaped pupils in her eyes. Soon all the girls agreed he was kind of cute, about their height, with a nice muscular buildup and dark blonde hair.

Lita and Mina began quarreling over who got dibs on him, but by the time they broke it up, the guy was already gone. "Oh, I missed him. Thanks a lot Mina."

"Hey it wasn't my fault." And they broke into another quarrel, much to Amy and Rei's dismay. Rei also couldn't help but feel something unusual about that man… whoever he was…

…

The young man, continued to walk until he made it to where he was going- a large temple in the fields of a lonely area. He walked inside where a soft sound hummed along the walls. He knelt down before an alter that stood at the foot of a large stone wall with a marking on it, knelt down by and prayed for the gods to bless someone special…

_"Zelda…"_ he peeped sadly under his breath. _"I wish for no other to be a part of my life the way you were."_ He said deep in thought. _"What I am doing… I am doing for you… Dearest, Zelda… my one and only true love."_

A small tear rolled down his cheek as he sat there in sad, yet comforting peace.

…

It was getting dark, the street lights had lit up, and Serena and Darien were taking a romantic stroll through the quiet city, after seeing a romantic movie of Serena's choosing.

She sniffled and dabbed her eyes. "Oh, Wow… that was the most tragic ending I ever saw." she a tear to shed too. "Yeah- All the man wanted to be the girl, and he works so hard only to end up only and in tears." he said. "Hey, want to go grab a coffee? My treat..."

Serena smiled at him, "Silly, The entire date is your treat remember?" she at her. "I know, but I just like to say it to you… my little meatball head."

Serena giggled… it was amazing how much she rather liked being called that byDariennow these days. It was like his bizarre way of calling her special. However, when they got to the café, a terrible sight met their eyes. There were customers laying all over the floor out-cold with spilled coffee everywhere. "Hey, what happened here…?"Darienasked.

Wolf came outside, sniggering evilly. "Heh, heh, heh… What's happened is they've all served their purpose in giving me their energy." He said.

"Their energy…?" cried Serena, "Just who exactly are you…?

Wolf's eyes glowed golden yellow. "Wouldn't you like to know! Brah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…!" black smoke began surrounding his body. Serena jumped, scared, intoDarien's arms as the smoke cleared and a large and fierce wolf like creature appeared.

"Da… Da…Darien!" cried Serena.

"Ah! Who are you…?"Dariengrowled. "And what have you done to Wolf…?"

Wolfos sniggered and licked his claws "Hmm, mm, mm… There never was any Wolf Saeki." He growled. "I am a Wolfos, and a stealer of human energy." He poised his claws at the couple. "I'll only give you this one chance. Give me your energy now and I just might let you live."

Serena's features hardened as she stood tall. She and Dariennodded at each other. "Sorry, Wolf-breath but we have something else in mind." She grabbed her locket. _"MOON… __CRYSTAL__… POWER… !"_

And Darienheld out his red rose. _"POWER CHANGE…!"_

"Ah… what the-!" cried Wolfos as he watched the couple transform. "You've harmed innocent people, and I cannot allow you to do this. I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you."

"And I am the great Tuxedo Mask. Prepare to be grounded into wolf meat."

Wolfos glared at the two and just snorted. "You, conquer me… ?" he mocked. "Well if you insist…"

Tuxedo mask stepped forward. "I'll go first Sailor Moon, you call the other scouts." he said as he grabbed his cane. Sailor Moon agreed and the fight began.

…

Meanwhile, that same man was still meditating at that temple of his of when he suddenly felt something was wrong. He stared at the back of his hand where a small light was glowing. "He's back…!"

Casting mystical enchantments, the man magically opened the large stone wall behind him which revealed an inner-chamber where a mystical sword lay resting in a pedestal.

Gripping the sword tight, the man announced himself "Reborn…!" as he yanked it out causing a mystical light to emit from the pedestal and the sword…

…

The other scouts had arrived to assist their comrades in battle, and as the fight continued Ganondorf was viewing things from his lair. Who were these strange warrior-creatures who battled the Wolfos? He was unable to determine who they were, but realized they were attempting to interfere with his plans, which meant they had to be eliminated, and judging by how the fight was going, that would not be a problem…

…

The team had never fought such a hard beast before. This Wolf-man was swift, strong, and even some of their most powerful attacks weren't enough to stop it. Venus and Tuxedo mask were already hit hard and lay on the ground all injured.

Mercury even used her mini-computer, and VR-visor to discover that this was not a creature from the Negaverse, which meant the silver crystal would be powerless to stop it. "WACTH OUT…!" cried Jupiter as Wolfos swung power swipes with his claws, hitting poor Mercury hard. Now she was down too.

"Okay… that's it!" cried Jupiter and she concentrated. _"Jupiter, I call upon you mighty power to bring bolts of lighting and crisp fry this monster! **"JUPITER, THUNDER, CRASH!"**_

The lighting struck Wolfos like crazy. It made him steam a little but that was it. It hadn't damaged him at all. "Not good enough, my dear!" he growled. "My turn…!" and he dashed forward, and headbutt Jupiter hard in the chest.

"D'ARGH…!" and down she went. "Man…! What… a… hit…!"

Now only Sailor Mars and Moon were left, and decided to try a combo-attack. Sailor Moon threw her tiara-disk, and Mars powered it up with her fire-power. The fire-tiara slammed hard into Wolfos in a small explosion. "GAAAHH…!"

"Yeah… we got him." cried Mars. But suddenly a shadow cast down on her from above. "Oh, no you didn't…!" growled Wolfos, and he attacked her hard. "Uhn…!"

"Sailor Mars…! No!" Now Sailor moon was all on her own... "Ooh… times like this I wish I was just dreaming." She said shakily as Wolfos moved closer. "Five down, and one to go…" He said. "And you don't have to worry about that dream, because you'll be taking a nice long rest pretty soon with all your other friends."

"Sailor…Uhn… Moon…!"Tuxedo Mask as he tried to get up, but was too weak form his injuries. Sailor Moon ran over and held him in her arms. "You've got to… run while you… still can!"

She held him close to her in a small embrace. "No… I won't leave you, or the others." The Scouts each smiled at her for making such a brave statement. But it didn't help them escape their seemingly inevitable fate. "So long… this is where we say goodbye!" growled Wolfos, and he began charging with his claws shining for the kill… he was finally ready to strike, when suddenly, as if from out of nowhere, bright flashes of light began slamming on the ground by Wolfos, stopping him in his tracks. "Argh…! Hey, what's going on?"

The team was confused , as saw that Wolfos had tuned a cold shade of blue, and couldn't seem to mover an inch. "What was that…?" asked Venus.

"Where did those lights come from?" added Jupiter.

Sailor Mars managed to get up enough to look behind Wolfos. "Look…!"

Wolfos managed to roll his eye to peer around him. "What… No, It's Impossible! It can't you…!" he cried but it was.

A young man walked out from the shadows. He had pointy ears, and was dressed in a green tunic with a matching and stocking cap, white tights, brown boots, golden gauntlets, and carrying a sword and shield.

"Who's that…?" asked Mercury.

"We thought you'd know." said Sailor Moon.

The young man held his sword tightly, and stood tall and fierce. "Attacking fighters while they are unable to fight back, have you no shame?" He sneered. "Prepare to feel my wrath!"

His sword began to glow with a mystical-light as he waved it around. The more he waved it, the stronger the glow became. **_"SACRED… MASTER-SWORD… ATTACK!"_** and he slashed hard at the Wolfos. A big flash of energy flared from Wolfos, "GAAAHH…! CURSE YOU, HERO…!" he roared and he vaporized in a swarm of green flames, and then was gone.

…

Phantom Ganon's cauldron stopped glowing, "What…? The energy…!" he growled as it disappeared completely. "Wolfos has been defeated, but how is that so? The only creature capable of such a task is-" He suddenly thought of something. "No, it cannot be. The Hero of Time is awake…?"

…

The hero sheathed his sword in the scabbard on his back where he had placed his shield. Then he walked towards the weakened scouts. A she approached them, that glow on his hand began to shine again. "Ahh…! I do not believe it." he muttered under his breath.

Then he reached behind him and pulled out a small ocarina. The scouts felt nervous and felt like backing away from him. "Fear not, I am not going to hurt you." The hero said, and he began to play a soothing, mystical song called _Zelda's Lullaby, _and,like magic the scouts' injuries were healed completely. Even Tuxedo mask was back to normal again. "That was incredible." He said.

Jupiter even jumped about. "I feel as if I wasn't ever attacked." The other scouts agreed with her. Luna and Artemis came up to the team. "Scouts, are you alright." asked Luna. "We received the signal and came to try and help you." added Artemis.

"Well, we're okay now." said Sailor Moon, "Thanks to this guy..."

The cats got a good look at the stranger. He didn't look like anyone they had ever seen or known before. He clearly was not a descendant of theMoonKingdom. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" asked Luna.

The young man merely said "If you wish to have your questions answered, followMe." he said. "I mean you no danger, but I can tell you that the worst is not over."

The team decided to follow him.

…

Ganondorf checked the back of his hand, and a glowing similar to the hero's hand was pulsating on his hand too. "So, it is true." He said. "Link still exists, and now he may have found new allies to try and stop me in my quest."

This was frustrating yet convenient to Ganondorf. He knew Link was alive and that he still possessed something he desired. He now made new plans to not only continue to gather energy to strengthen his powers, but also to capture what Link possessed.

"The universe shall be mine before long." he chuckled and laughed wickedly.


	3. Super Salior scouts are born

**EPISODE TWO**

The team had followed the young hero to and old empty field that seemed to stretch on for miles and nowhere near any public or social life. The man lead them all into a large temple, smaller than a castle, but slightly taller than a church. The inside was even more breathtaking than the outside- A long red carpet stretched all the way to an alter about fifty feet from the entrance. The ceiling was so high up that the shadows of the windows made it hard to see the top. There was also a large stone door with an odd design on it, where above the door there was a triangular marking…and soft meditative echoing of spirits humming a strange song could be heard everywhere.

"Wow! This place is fabulous." said Artemis, "You could just do so much with it."

"It sure is." said Mercury as she rubbed her hand along the floors and walls. "Feel how smooth this stone is…"

Finally, the young man stopped at the alter with his back turned to them all. "Hey, buddy…?" asked Tuxedo Mask, "Just who are you and what is this place?"

The young man turned to them all and they saw the glowing shape of triangles just like the one above the stone door on his hand. He waved his other hand gentility over the glowing triangles… and he transformed into a regular human. He was now wearing normal everyday clothes. His ears were now round instead of pointy, and all his weapons had vanished.

"No way…!" cried Jupiter.

"It's the same hunky guy I saw at Cherry Hill." added Venus.

Then the man stepped forward. "My name is Link." He said. "I am a mystical creature from, the once, planet of Legora. I am also known as the legendary _Hero of Time_- a great obligation and responsibility to battle evil and injustice. I merely use this shape to hide my real form."

The team all exchanged looks of amazement at each other. Link assured them that he would not betray the trusts of their identities, as he had trusted them with his own.

Now feeling that they could trust Link, one by one everyone steeped forward and introduced themselves...

Link bowed to them as a sign of greeting. "Who are all of you, and why were seen battling the Wolfos?" he asked.

"We're the Sailor Scouts." said Lita. "We protect the planet Earth from evil beings." She and the others told Link all about their battles with the notorious Queen Beryl and her minion-generals, and monsters for the Negaverse. Link was astonished to hear of such warriors like him, it only confirmed that he had found what he had been searching for.

"There are several questions we need to ask of you." said Artemis. "Yes… but perhaps we should start with the three most important." added Luna. "Why have you come to Earth, Link? What do you know about that Wolfos…? And what is that marking on your hand?"

Link used his magic to open the stone door behind the alter, placing three jewels into the alter, and playing a song identical to the song heard in the temple, _the song of time._ The door opened and magical images began to appear. Link was about to tell them everything starting with Legend of the Triforce, _the sacred triangle of the Sacred Realm, _which created his planet.

_…_

**_**_****_LINK_****_'S POV**_**

_Over ten thousand years ago, three golden goddesses, _Din,_ the goddess of power… _Nayru,_ the goddess of wisdom… _Farore, _the goddess of courage…_

_These three mighty goddesses created the land and life forms that had become my home planet Legora. They soon departed for the heavens but had left behind a sacred relic of golden triangles, known to all as the Triforce which contained the power of the gods. Power… Wisdom… and Courage…_

_Whoever possessed and controlled the full power of this relic would be able to have any wishes they desired granted, and control powers unimaginable._

_My homeland, Hyrule, was once peaceful and prosperous_ _until Ganondorf, the king of thieves betrayed Hyrule's king and used his vile sources and powers in search of the Sacred Realm, a mystical void in which the Triforce had been sealed to prevent evil ones from ever obtaining it._

_Legend had it, that whoever possessed the three sacred Triangles would have any wish they desired come true._

_Hyrule's princess, Zelda, who had met Link during their childhood, always had a suspicion that Ganondorf was up to no good, and begged for his help not to let Ganondorf take the Triforce._

_…_

The team was shocked to hear of such a villain and thy already caught the drift that it was this guy, Ganondorf, who was behind all this.

Link continued to explain, "This building we stand in is, is known as the _Temple__ of __Time_. It was constructed eons ago by a magical group of sages to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm from evil intruders.

Link then motioned them all to the large stone wall behind the alter. "This large stone is called, _The Door of Time,_ and it cannot never be penetrated by force. It could only be opened with five special keys."

He explained to him about his ocarina and the mysterious powers it had in the notes he played. Then he motioned for everyone to follow him through the doorway and into the next chamber. There, everyone saw the same sword Link had used in battle resting in a pedestal. "The _Master Sword_, the legendary blade of evil's destruction."

…

**_**_****_LINK_****_'S POV**_**

_The Master sword is a sacred blade which evil ones could never touch. Only one whom was destined to be the hero of time could remove it from the pedestal. That hero was me... but I was too young to accept the responsibilities, and was frozen in the Sacred Realm for several years, although I felt no passage of the time._

_Upon my awakening, I had reunited with Zelda, who had grown into a fine woman, and had become the leader of the ancient group of sages who had now bestowed powers upon several of our friends and natives, and all of them had lead a rebellion against Ganondorf and his evil forces._

_In the midst of things, Ganondorf had only succeeded in capturing a fragment of what he sought. The Triforce would never allow someone whose heart did no hold the three forces in balance. Therefore, the Triforce had separated into three parts, only leaving Ganondorf with the force he most believed in… the Triforce of Power._

_The other two parts were held by others chosen by destiny. The Triforce of Courage was in my possession, and Zelda, my fiancée, held the Triforce of Wisdom._

…

Link explained that Ganondorf could never be allowed to get his hands on all three of the Triforces to make them whole again. For with them, he would be invincible, and the entire universe would be at risk from his evil.

Link clenched his fists, "And I will see to it that he never succeeds."

The others all stared in shock to believe such a power could ever exist. "But what happened to Zelda?" asked Rei. "Why is she not here with you?"

A sight a sadness appeared on Link's face as he explained that after utilizing the power of new sages, Ganondorf and his minions were defeated, and Ganon was banished to the Sacred Realm, for if he were destroyed, the Triforce of Power would be lost forever, but before this happened, using one final trick, Ganon triggered the planet to explode, and all was lost. Except for one thing…. His Bride-to-be Zelda, only had enough power to freeze Link, suspended in animation, in crystal and cast him out into space.

"My planet…! My entire home world, and my beloved Zelda, gone before my eyes!" cried Link. "And I was left alone, frozen adrift in space for ten-thousand years."

That was so deep; the girls had a few tears to shed. "Man, what a bummer." saidDarien. "But what does this mean for now…?"

Link told the team, now that Ganondorf had returned "And now that he obviously knows of our existence, he will stop at nothing to steal my Triforce of Courage, and conquer the Earth. He is weak right now, but it will only be a matter of time before his full power is restored."

The scouts,Darien, and the cats decided that was all they needed to hear, and vowed to join up with Link and help him. Link was more than pleased to accept, and just then his Triforce of Courage began to glow again. Sailor Moon was growing fed up with that and asked what it was about. Link was pleased to explain that his Triforce was pulsating because it sensed the magical qualities within the team.

Link had seen their battle techniques with the Wolfos, and it was now positive that their current planet-powers would not be strong enough to fend off against Ganondorf's magic. "You now all need stronger new powers, added to your planet powers to defeat this new threat to your world."

The scouts were confused, and then Link told the five girls to stand on of five other markings of medallions painted on the floor around the Master Sword. "If my beliefs do not deceive me… then you all are indeed the one containing the essence of the once proud sages that protected my planet."

"Close your eyes, and look deep inside you."

The girls did as they were the cats were most curious to see what was about to happen as Link took his place on the last medallion panel. Then, he raised his light medallion and his Triforce up high. At once… all six panels began to glow in six different colors.

**_Jupiter_**: Green.

**_Mars_**: Red

**_Mercury_**: Blue

**_Venus_**:Orange

**_Moon_**: **_(Since she wore both Blue and Red)_** Purple.

The colored lights got brighter and brighter, and when they faded out, the girls were still in their sailor suits, but they also had new add-ons. Torso armor across their upper-bodies complete with shoulder-pads, and steel skirts, strong, yet flexible. They also had armored leggings on their boots, and silver-gauntlets on their gloves. They also had new steel-headbands with small feathery wings on each side.

The girls opened their eyes and were near a loss for words. "Wow. Check out the new suits." said Rei. Mina flexed herself in many different poses. "This armor's so light, I can hardly feel it."

Link smiled, and approached each scout one by one and explained to them their new destines. Not only were they still planet warriors, but they were now the five remaining sages soon to be reborn.

"Lita… You are the _Sage of __Forest__._ The powers of the winds and plant life are yours to command."

Lita smiled.

"Rei… brave… fierce and wise, you draw the power of the _Sage of Fire."_

Rei gazed at the others while smirking proudly.

"Amy… you are the _Sage of Water._ Mystical and knowledgeable…."

Amy felt really special.

"Mina… the Sage of Spirit is you. Its wisdom and gentleness will guide you well."

"Cool." That was all Mina could say.

"And you, Serena are the _Sage of Shadow. _The powers of light and darkness are fierce and true."

Although Serena didn't like the idea of "The Dark!" she felt honored to receive the power.

Link continued to explain, that with their new responsibility they would have access to greater powers and weapons. "These shall all be revealed in time."

Darienwas impressed, but Sailor Moon asked, "What aboutDarien?" Link was sorry to say thatDariendid not possess the essence of a sage and therefore could not be granted the same forces as the girls, but he would be allowed to gain new weapons that would make him strong enough to do battle. "Thanks… that means a lot toMe." saidDarien.

The cats were impressed for a new chapter in the fight against evil had begun. "So… where do we start?" asked Artemis.

Link explained that even though the power now rested within the girls, it was not yet fully awakened. In order to awaken their full powers and seek to defeat Ganondorf they would all need to go on special quests.

"What kind of quests?" Mercury asked.

Link explained, "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be sages who dwell in the _Five Temples_."

One of a _Deep__Forest_…

One of a _High __Mountain_…

One of a _Vast __Lake_…

One of the _House of the Dead_…

One of a _Goddess of Sand_…

These buildings, once existed in Hyrule, Link was now certain that they had been re-created and now existed somewhere in various locations of the country.

"What? You mean that there are five other temples like this one?" asked Serena.

"Yes…" said Link "But be warned these temples are nothing like theTempleofTime. They are in fact massive complex mazes."

"Unbelievable." said Jupiter. "And we're supposed to be the guardians of these… temples?"

Link nodded and explained that these temples once served as the main source of the power of the sages in his world. The only way to fully awaken the girls as sages would be to find the temples, venture through them and reinstate the power from within.

Right now, the first goal was to locate where the temples were hidden, while at the same time being on the lookout for Ganondorf and his evil creatures.

"We have a long road ahead. I suggest we start training."

…

Over the next few days,

The girls and Darien met Link at the Temple of Time everyday after school to learn about their new found powers, weapons, and train to master them They could still use their regular sailor powers, only now they'd be even stronger and more powerful than before.

However, when they transformed they also had to shout out their sage elements, as well as their respective planets.

Using their new weapons was not and easy task. Deku-nuts… Din's Fire… Farore's Wind… Nayru's Love… Bombs… and other various weapons and techniques…

Darienwas even given Link's most powerful weapon, the Biggoron sword which was almost too heavy for him to hold at first, but it would serveDarienmuch better than his cane.

Link also promised that in due time, they would gain access to even more powers and weapons, and he would guide them as well as could. He was such a great teacher to them all, as well as their savior and new leader, that rather than call him by name, they referred to him as "Master." to show their respect.

Link liked that.

Rei did have one question about the temples, when and if they found one and ventured inside. "What exactly are they going to be like inside?"

"Many strange things…" answered Link. "Miles of twisting and confusing corridors, and hallways... Complex puzzles to solve... Unpredictable doors to find the key for and unlock… Unexpected atmospheric and hazardous conditions... Booby traps waiting round every corner... Monsters popping up out of nowhere… things like that."

Lita nodded in understanding with what he was trying to say. "Okay so… _the scariest  
environments imaginable._" She said. "Thanks, that's all you had to say…"

"Oh yes… and there is one more thing and this of critical importance." said Link. "All five of the temples have atmospheric conditions."

The Forest Templewas as damp and humid as the Amazon...

The Fire Temple temperature was over hundreds of digresses…

The Water Temple had places where you had to stay under water for a long time.

The ShadowTemple was dark and misty and reeking with ectoplasm and other things, it was practically toxic.

And theSpiritTemple's air had hot air and sand blowing about like dust, making the air not really suitable for most people.

"I can survive all the atmospheres on my own, but this is where it will be tricky." said Link, "If we find any of the temples, then the corresponding Sailor Scout will accompany me into the temple… _alone!"_

The scouts were un-cool with that, usually they all fought together, but Link told them that these atmospheres were so dangerous that all others wouldn't be able to even get past the entrances without feeling weak.

If they tried… they would get trapped in the temple, and the monsters wouldn't have to finish them off because the atmosphere would do it for them.

"Man! Talk about a freaky adventure." saidDarien.

With all that settled, their journey for Ganondorf now began.

Link also told them all that there was a way for them to all hang out together during the daytime without having to come to the Temple of Time.

During his few years after awakening on Earth, Link was a College-school graduate, though how he was able to accomplish all that and other things was beyond a mystery. He was the owner, manager of a special place called the _Karaoke Café._ A Café like a normal burger shop, with sweet snacks and pastries too. Serena felt like she was in Heaven… but the best part of all was the stage. There was a piano, guitars, base guitars, horns, a drum set. Pretty much your average band stuff… After all, it wouldn't be the Karaoke Café without Karaoke.

Link had offered to give the girls and Darien jobs as waiters, waitresses, and if no one had booked the stage, every often they could get up there and perform a song.

The girls didn't know what to think. Sure Rei had some singing talents, but she and the others have never played an instrument in their lives, but that was where it got interesting.

Link told them, that since even he himself could only play ocarina songs he knew, he put a special spell on the instruments. It didn't mater which note you hit, as long as you hit it at the right time, it would always be correct. Not to mention he also could use another spell to give them great voices for any type of music, and no one would be able to figure it out as it was all done with magic.

When Link promised to pay the girls, they couldn't say no, and besides,Darien's boss called and said the accident was over at the other café, but he was also having the place cleaned, fumigated… the works. The Café would be closed for at least six months, andDarienwas on un-paid vacation, and he needed a new job until then. So he agreed to help.

Amy thought this would be a chance to do something nice for people while she worked her way up to doctor-school. She already had lots of studies and smarts for it. Why her mom even gave her very own medical bag while basic tools she could use in case someone needed help on the street. All she needed was cash, and lost of it. So she was in.

The rest of the girls just wanted in for a quick way to get shopping money, and even meet some hunky dudes.

Link was actually staring to feel more like he had a friends again, they were not just pupils to him. For Ten thousand years he had been alone, and now it was all starting to look good.

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hi, Mykan again…_**

**_Not a bad kind of job for them eh, inspired to me from Mew-Mew Power._**

**_From now on, if I can make it work out. The Scouts and Link will do a song based on what's happened to them as a kind of … SAILOR SAYS thing. It just might work._**

**_Oh, and for a teaser… can any of you guess where at least one of the Five Temples are? The Clue is in Chapter one during Study buddies._**


	4. A Spider's Mark

**EPISODE THREE**

Ganondorf needed a new plan to gain the power of Link's Triforce of Courage, as well as continue to increase his own powers to be fit and strong once again. Phantom Ganon bowed to his master. "And what of the sailor scouts who now possess the sages' powers?" he asked. "Shall we do away with them as well?"

"Of course." replied Ganondorf. "Anyone who is friend to my enemy is also my enemy, and therefore must be annihilated. I trust you have a plan Phantom Ganon?"

"Indeed I do, my lord." Phantom said. "Even though you do not yet possess what you seek, the human energy we collect from Earth will still make our forces stronger still. As we speak, I have already launched my minion, the _Skulltula,_ to hunt down his prey."

"Good!" said Ganondorf, "Now go gather me the energy, and do not fail me."

…

Serena and Lita ran up the street on their way to work. "Hurry up, Serena! It's out first day on the job."

"Well… you couldn't blame me… I had some school work to catch up on." Serena panted. "Oh, please!" snorted Luna. "You got detention for falling asleep in class again. How do you ever expect to graduate with grades like yours?" Serena didn't answer back the rest of the way, and the three of them made it to Karaoke café just on time. There weren't a whole lot of people there yet, but things would get busy soon. "About time you two showed up." snapped Rei "Where have you been? We have customers to serve."

Serena began giggling at the sight of Rei in her uniform. "Gee, Rei, you look like a housemaid with a bad hair day." Rei's forehead throbbed with anger. "That's right, Serena, laugh it up. You won't find it so funny in a minute. You have to wear one too." she said, and Serena stopped laughing. "What…? I… have to wear one of those tacky uniforms?"

Amy and Mina came out wearing their uniforms which matched their respective sailor and sage colors. Mina passed Serena her purple uniform, and Amy passed Lita a green one. "Come on Serena, we better to do it." Lita said.

Serena felt utterly ridiculous in her purple uniform. "Ugh…! I feel like a total dork in this outfit." she complained. "Well, I think you look fine." said Darien. The girls all turned to see him dressed like a bar tender. White shirt, black pants, vest, and bowtie- He sure looked smooth. "Wow, Darien, you look like a total stud." said Lita.

Darien rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Uh… heh, heh… yeah, sure..."

"Ahem!" said a voice from behind them all. They all turned and saw Link standing there in his own work uniform. "As much as I do think you all look great in those outfits, we've got work to do."

The girls nodded and took their places. Amy was the greeter and guided the customers to their tables. Lita was cooking in the kitchen with Darien making all the foods and treats leaving Rei and Mina to serve the customers. Leaving Serena to do a job she absolutely loathed, washing the dishes! It was bad enough she hated doing at home, but at the café it was ten times the torture to her. No sooner had she finished one load- then there was another one larger than the last to do. They never seemed to stop coming.

She even clumsily broke a few of the dishes and glasses. Link warned her not to break too many, or they'd come out of her pay.

At least to a bit of Serena's delight, the jobs were rotated and everyone got to do each of the jobs at least once that day. Even Link did a good share of the work… sweeping and mopping the floors, cleaning out the refrigerators and freezers, as well as being in charge of the menus, prices, and keeping the books balanced like a responsible proprietor

Serena was still complaining, even when a young man was asking for his milkshake. "Come on, come on, I'm late here." Serena handed him the shake but then realized who she was serving. "Sammy?" she asked. Her brother looked up. "Serena?" he asked. "Whoa…! You work here?" he began to laugh. "You look like a total rag-doll in that outfit."

Serena felt her eyes flare up. "Look, just tell me what you're doing here, and I won't charge you extra." she growled. Sammy told her their mother had sent him after school to get some rub on cream for their dad, who got bitten by a spider at work today, and he had plenty of cash left for a quick snack.

"Dad got bitten?" Serena asked. "Yeah, and what's worse, there's been a report of several spider bites all over the city." Sammy said. "Well, gotta go… rag-doll!" and he left while laughing hysterically, much to Serena's annoyance.

Up until sundown… the girls and Darien did their work, and then all met with Link in his back-office where access was forbad to non-employees. In this office, he not only kept to his work, but also his hero work examining and searching maps of the country to help him find the five temples or any clues that would lead to them. He also had a fake bookshelf near the wall that was actually covering a secret room. All they had to do was step behind the door into the light, and they would instantly warp to the Temple of Time, but that was all he could make it do.

Serena told everyone of what Sammy said about spider bites in the city. "Could be just a weird sickness bug going around." said Mina. "Either that or we've found trouble brewing up."

Amy suggested they wait a little while before going on about anything. "We can't be sure what it is until all the clues are examined."

"Exactly right, Amy." said Link. "True heroes only fight defensively and never go looking for trouble, unless instructed to do so."

The big clock on the wall chimed six; closing time. The girls and Darien all changed, and headed home. "Aren't you coming, Master?" asked Artemis.

"Oh… no… I'm just going to catch up on some work." said Link. "But remember… the first sign of danger, I'll contact you all. So always be on alert and be ready for anything."

Link had a magical song called _Saria's_ Song. It was taught to him on his planet by his best friend and former forest sage, _Saria, _and the power allowed them speak to each other and others with a kind of telepathy, and Link would make this his standard form of contact with the team when they were not together. Anytime they would hear Saria's Song, they would know Link was trying to make contact. No one but them would be able to hear the song, or Link's voice.

…

Amy and Serena walked in the same direction on their way home. "Ooh… I'm going to have these dishpan fingers for a week." groaned Serena.

Amy giggled. "You certainly won't make it as a housewife, that's for sure." she joked. Serena blew her a playful raspberry, but their mood was spoiled by the sounds of an ambulance racing down the street. There was also a car curving and bending abnormally on the road, and as if the driver was blind as a bat drove straight by the ambulance that slammed right into the back corner of the car and it skidded to a sickening halt. Serena and Amy gasped and winced in horror.

The ambulance stopped, and one of two men stepped out and checked the condition of the driver of the car. "Jerry… We need the wheels, quick!"

The two men grabbed the carrier. "Did we hit her that hard?"

"No, it looks like another one of those _weird bites_."

Amy and Serena rushed over to get a closer look. The driver appeared to be a teenage girl, and she had a big, ugly, purple mark on her forehead, she didn't even seem to be conscious.

"Yeah, it's another one all right."

"Ah, man, over fifty-What the hell's going on here?" The two men gently wheeled the girl to the ambulance and drove away. "I didn't want to believe it… but maybe Sammy was right." said Serena. "Maybe there is something weird going on."

Amy nodded. "Come on, my apartment is down the next block, we've got to warn the others." She said, and off they went.

What they didn't notice was the rather large spider crawling about on the lamppost they were just near. It slid down the post and slowly made its way into the alley way where a much larger spider was gathering spiders from all over the town. "Yes, my children." he hissed "Come… bring me the energy you've stolen."

All those small spiders, every time they bit someone, that person lost a great amount of energy and transferred it to Phantom Ganon, and his energy cauldron was flowing with more energy than ever before. "Wonderful…!" he hissed. "All this energy will please Lord Ganondorf graciously."

…

At Mina's place, she gave Artemis some warmed up tuna fish. "There you go. Enjoy." she said.

Artemis sniffed the delicate aroma and purred like the cat he was; _unaware that right behind him something was crawling up to him._ Artemis' tongue was just a millimeter away from enjoying his food when, he felt something attack him, he shouted in pain and fell down on his stomach.

"What? What is it?" asked Mina.

"Something… just… bit me!" groaned Artimus, "I feel… woozy….! Dopey…"

"Artemis…?"

Then he passed out completely.

"Artemis!"

There was a knock at the door, and Mina was delighted her friends were there, especially Amy. Although Amy was studying to be a doctor and not a vet, she did know a thing or two about animal care, and bites, and in her spare-time.

"Well… how is he Amy?" asked Mina. "His heartbeat is slow and his blood pressure's a little weak. His temperature is also below normal." said Amy. Luna moved closer to her sleeping cat friend. "Dear Artemis, what ever is wrong with you?" she asked, but poor Artemis was too weak to answer.

Link stared strangely at the mark on Artemis' back, and realized that this was no ordinary bug bite.

"Hey guys…! Come check this out." said Rei as she turned on the TV. The news said that half the hospitals in town were all full with patients suffering from the same mysterious bug bites.

_"Authorities have no lead as to how these bites are caused, but as scientists have no cure yet to these mysterious bites, people are advised to take extreme caution either at home or in the streets."_

"Gee, talk about a city crisis." said Lita. "This is starting to look more and more suspicious."

Serena looked confused. "Uh… what do you mean suspicious?" she asked. "So there's some bug going around town. So what…?"

"Serena, how can you be so thick-headed?" snapped Rei. "Look, all we're saying is that there's more to this than meets the eye."

"Shh…! Listen…! Do you hear something?" Link said. Everyone listened and heard a soft scratching sound coming from the walls. "Where's it coming from?" asked Amy.

They all searched around, and as they got closer the scratching got louder. "Ooh! I hope it's not mice." cried Serena. "I hate mice."

"Well I hope it is mice." said Luna. The others cast an awkward upon her. "Well, I am a cat after all."

The scratching sound seemed to be coming from the other side of Mina's bedroom door. Lita bravely walked up to it. "Wait, you're not going to… _open it_, are you?" Serena asked cowardly.

"Well, duh! How do you expect us to find what it is?" she slowly turned the knob. "Three… Two… one…!" and she weaved it open and the girls all screamed- There, on the door, spinning in circles was a huge spider with a skull like mask on it.

"Down!" shouted Link. The girls went on the floor in a second and Link slammed hard at the spider. A bright flash flared as the spider fell to floor and vaporized. "Just as I thought, it was a Skullwalltula." replied Link.

"A Skullwall-What?" asked Serena.

Link told them about these spider-like creatures from his home planet, and how if they bit you, their venom would slowly begin to sap at your energy. "So we were right." said Luna. "Ganondorf must be behind all this, but how do we stop all this?"

As far as Link could remember, the only way to stop the rashes was destroy the spider that bit you, and sure enough Artemis was now perfectly fine thanks to Link destroying the spider just now. "But how do we help the rest of the town?" he asked. "He's right. There must hundreds of these little crawling parasites out there." added Rei.

Then the news quickly announced a special bulletin of eye witnesses claiming to have seen that several people had been walking into the forest near the park, but had not come out, and those who did made it out had traces of a spider-webs tangled on them.

"Bingo!" said Link. "I think we may have answered your question, Rei." They all decided to head into that forest and investigate. "Let's go!"

…

Andrew, from the arcade was taking his girlfriend, Rita on a nice quiet walk through the woods, where he even picked some wild flowers for her. "Andrew… have I ever told you how sweet you are to me?" she asked playfully.

"You have." He answered, "But I like it when you tell me over and over. It just reminds me of how special you are to me."

"Oh, Andrew…" they were about to share a soft kiss when suddenly they were ensnared by two long insect-like legs and dragged off deeper into the forest.

While outside, more and more Skullwalltula's crawled out and began chasing after the people in the park trying to bite at their energy.

Link and the girls saw everything from under the footbridge, un-noticed by everyone. "We can't let those insects get at those people." cried Mina "Why not half of us go after the ones in the park while the rest check out the forest?"

"Good idea, Mina." said Link. "Alright everyone… time to transform."

"RIGHT!" all the girls said.

_"MOON CRYSTAL POWER- SAGE OF SHADOW…!"_

_"MECURY STAR POWER- SAGE OF WATER…!"_

_"MARS_ _STAR__ POWER- SAGE OF_ _FIRE…!"_

_"JUPITER_ _STAR__ POWER- SAGE OF_ _FOREST…!"_

_"VENUS_ _STAR__ POWER- SAGE OF_ _SPIRIT…!"_

One by one each of the girls transformed into the Super Sailor outfits with their new armor, powers and everything else that came with it. Then it was Link's turn. He held his hand in the air as his Tri-force of Courage glowed brightly. "I call upon the power of light and courage to become the Hero of time!" he cried. _"ECTOPHASE, ACTIVATE!"_ At the command of his words, the Master Sword magically appeared in its pedestal before him, and he pulled it out. Blue light surrounded his body, and he changed into his true form- Pointy elf ears, green Tunic and stocking cap. White tights, brown boots, and his trusty Hylian shield.

Link, and Sailors Moon and Jupiter ventured into the forest, while Mercury, Venus and Mars dealt with the spiders in the park.

_"MARS… FIRE… IGNITE!"_

_"MECURY ICE-BUBBLES… FREEZE…!"_

_"VENUS CRESENT-BEAM… SMASH…!"_

Over a hundred of the spiders were taken out, but they were still coming like an army of mice. "Be careful! Don't let them get out!" cried Mars. The others nodded and began crushing some of the spiders by themselves.

…

Andrew, Rita, and a bunch of other victims found themselves stuck in what seemed to be a gigantic spider web deep in the forest surrounded by rows of smaller Skulltulas and a much larger one stringing himself down overhead and snickering evilly. "So many victims mean so much energy for Lord Ganondorf."

All the victims shuddered and quaked with fear. "Now then, which one am I going to eat first?" And he cast his look upon Rita. "Ahh… You will do just fine, my pretty."

Rita was sweating out of fear like crazy as the evil spider crept towards. Skulltula's huge fangs were only inches away from her leg…

_"MOON TIRA MAGIC…!"_ Sailor Moon threw her tiara-disc, cutting Skulltula's supporting web-string. He fell to the ground with a crash on the ground.

All the hostages looked ahead and saw the new Super Sailors Moon and Jupiter alongside another fighter they had never seen before.

Link stepped forward. "Don't you know it's not right to play with your food?" he said angrily. Skulltula growled fiercely at the three heroes before him. Link drew out his sword and held his shield up high. "Guardians of the Earth… together we win. I am… the Hero of time!"

"I am the champion of Justice… Super Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, and the element of Shadow, I will punish you."

"I am Super Sailor Jupiter, and I will punish you on behalf of the Forest!"

"Hah! You've got to be kidding me." Skulltula hissed. "No puny heroes are going to spoil my mission." he quickly spun himself another web-string and swung on it like a vine straight for the heroes.

"Remember, don't let him bite you!" Link reminded the girls and they all dodged Skulltula causing him to miss and crash into a tree.

"I'll go try and save the people in the web, you two deal with ugly-face here." said Jupiter and she leapt over towards the web leaving Link and Moon to face Skulltula alone.

Skulltula turned round, and saw Jupiter heading for his web, he was about to lunge for her, but Sailor Moon quickly put one of her new powers to the test.

_"SHADOW… ZOOMING…_ _STRIKE…!"_ This maneuver allowed her to become a shadowy figure. This way could move along the ground or objects as a slinking shadow with incredible speed, and pop out to attack her foes swiftly.

She quickly zoomed up in front of Skulltula's path and gave him a good swift kick on the skull mask sending him flying in opposite direction and crashed hard into another tree. "Too slow eight legs!" she taunted.

Jupiter made it to the web, but the threads were too thick and strong, as it was alien webbing. She didn't dare use her Jupiter Thunder- not in a forest near all the trees; it would start a forest fire. She'd have to use one of her newer attacks.

"I hope this works." she said as she concentrated. _"FOREST…_ _LEAF-SWARM… BLOW…!" _This new move of hers causedhundreds of razor-sharp leaves to blow all over the web, cutting the threads with ease. Jupiter helped the prisoners escape and then ordered them to clear out fast.

"My victims!" cried Skulltula, and he turned to face Link. "You rotten little wretches…! You'll pay for this!"

"I don't think you're in the position to enforce your wishes." said Link. "Just look around you!"

Skulltula noticed that he was completely surrounded. No matter where he turned one of the three fighters would be facing his backside, which Link had informed to the others as the Skulltula's Weak point!

"Tie Him Up…!" ordered Link.

Sailor Moon threw her Tiara disk and ordered it to bind the huge Spider and squeeze him tight so he couldn't spin another web, and then Jupiter used another one of her new attacks. _"FOREST… VINE LASH… ENSNARE!"_ and ensnared the beast with powerful thick vines from all directions making it impossible for him to move

"Get these vines off of me!" Skulltula growled.

"Oh, with pleasure…!" said Link, and with that his sword began glowing just like before with a mystical light. _"SACRED… MASTER SWORD-"_ he waved it over his head, "… _ATTACK!"_ and he slashed his blade hard at the evil creature, striking it hard. A big flash of energy erupted, and Skulltula began to vaporize in a swarm of green vapor, screaming and yowling, and he was gone.

Not only that, but outside the forest, the rest of the spiders began to vaporize in green vapors too. "I guess when we got the big one, we got them all." said Mars.

Link smiled heroically and sheathed his sword and declared calmly yet proudly "Victory is ours."

…

Phantom Ganon was furious. "No… No! How could this happen?" he growled. "Hero of Time will pay dearly for this and his Sailor Scout friends as well!"

…

The next morning, reports had come in that the spider bites on all the other people in town had all vanished so suddenly, and the threat seemed to have been lifted. "Well that's another one of Ganondorf's schemes failed." said Link, "But make no mistake, he will try again, for he is still getting stronger all the time."

The girls and Darien all agreed, and realized it was all the more important to find the five temples as soon as possible. "We'll just have to keep one eye out for the temples and one eye out for danger." said Lita.

"Yeah I mean who knows how strong these beasts can get." added Rei.

Amy knew that she and her friends had never seen monsters like these before, and Ganondorf was a force of evil they didn't understand, but she promised on everyone's behalf to continue studying and keeping to their training and experiences.

Link was proud to see how quickly his new team was learning about Ganondorf and his minions, and even though it was still just the beginning of things, he was starting to be convinced of their ultimate victory one day.


	5. Bump in the night

**EPISODE FOUR**

The Sun was setting for the end of another day. Stores were being closed for the night; Children were walking home for dinner. The streetlights were coming on as the sky grew darker, and Link closed up Karaoke Café. "Well… that's all snug up tight now, as it should be." He said. "Well, that's a wrap for today everyone. Goodnight." And he began to walk off.

"Goodnight, Master." The girls all said with a polite bowing, then they all headed home too after a good days work.

Link had worked well that day too, helping to do some of the janitorial work around the café. In his other progress, he still had no lead to where any of the five temples were located. He was however starting to get a lead though.

So far they had done battle with a wolf and spider-like creatures, and those were both the kinds of monsters you'd find in a forest, it was a start, and possibly a lead…

Link arrived home at the Temple of Time just as the sun had gone down completely and the sky grew completely dark… but the grounds far away from the temple began shaking a little, followed by small eruptions as a _Stalchild_ popped out, but then came out another one. Then two… then four… then eight, and more…! Before long and entire army had assembled, and there at the front was Phantom Ganon looking down upon them all. "Now, here this…" He said deeply to his minions. He began giving them orders that Ganondorf was losing patience, and growing tired of their failures to wipe out Link and the Sailor Scouts, but this time their plan to gain energy was simple…

"As you did once before on your home planet; you shall wait in the dark of the night and then emerge from the ground. You can make a mess of the streets and stores, and if all goes well, thanks to the spell I have cast within your bodies, the humans will grow overwhelmed with panic and their energy will be absorbed. If any humans are to cross your path, you shall pop up and frighten them off… dare they attack you, and their energy will be wasted."

"But Remember…! When sunlight dawns, you must retreat back to the forest before anyone spots you, or they could be lead to the secrets within. Any questions…?"

A Stalchild raised his bony hand. "With all respect, Master- What if the Hero of Time or his Sailor friends should interfere?"

Phantom Ganon sniggered. "I was waiting for one of you to ask me that." He said. "All I will tell you is that even if our enemies swat a few of you that will not stop you from doing… _your special attack!"_

The Stalchildren all saluted and then burrowed into the ground and out of sight. Phantom Ganon was really enjoying the scene as the Stalchildren made potholes in the road, broke and entered into shops completely ransacking the places... and right up until morning they had they made a mess of the first part of the town. The sun was beginning to rise and the Stalchildren burrowed back to the forest before they were seen, but Phantom Ganon remained afloat in midair to catch the expected calamity.

The potholes in the road caused a few car crashes and traffic jams. No one was hurt, but the people were worried of being late for work and did indeed break into panic. The storekeepers and pedestrians were outraged over the stores being all messed up as if a biker gang had gone through them…

"Oh, my beautiful store… it's ruined!"

"My car…! I'll be late for work!"

The more everyone panicked, the more their bodies glowed as their energy was draining fast. Phantom Ganon was rather pleased with himself. "Ha, ha, ha… already we have gathered enough energy to feed an army." He chuckled to himself. "Wait until I tell Ganondorf the good news."

…

Ganondorf was indeed impressed with all that had happened. "Well done, Phantom Ganon, this even makes up for your previous failures." He said. "Just be sure you don't blow it!"

Phantom Ganon bowed before his master, thanking him, and the he vanished.

Ganondorf continued to watch the panic and corruption through his cauldron. "Hmm, mm, mm… With all this energy being admitted so fast, I'll be so strong I won't even need the other two Tri-forces." He said "Today: Tokyo… Tomorrow; the World… And then… THE UNIVERSE! HA, HA, AH, AH, AH…!"

…

At the Crossroads junior high school; the students and teachers, why even the Principal were paying more attention to the radio broadcasts about the south side of town being brutalized.

Amy and Serena were still listening into it at lunch. "Gee, and to think they could have attacked the school so I didn't have to get up this morning."

"Serena! I'm surprised in you." Amy said. "People may have gotten hurt, and all you can think of is yourself."

Serena cocked her head to the side and sighed annoyingly. She still was the kind of teenager who had that rule about school- _You may be IN school… but not INTO school…_

Just then, they, and only they could hear the sound of _Saria's song_ followed by Link's thought-waves. _"Amy, Serena… can you hear me?"_

Amy concentrated her thoughts hard. _"Yes, we can hear you, Master."_

Link told them he had spoken to everyone else, and that there was going to be a meeting at the Temple of Time after school for the. _"Attendance is mandatory… and that includes you too, Serena."_

_"Aw, Master… You got to be kidding me."_

_"Serena…!"_ Link thought with a low tone. _"Just be there."_

_…_

When the meeting began, and every had gathered at the temple, Link used the door of time to show magical images of what was going on in the streets, much like watching a big TV-monitor, and apparently things had gone from bad to worse…!

The news declared that not only had the messes in the streets continued to cause trouble and disturbances, but most of the people found near the scenes had collapsed from what was believed to be over-exhaustion from their panicking…

"This is really starting to look suspicious." said Lita. "How can all those people really suffer from over-exhaustion at the same time?"

Amy explained that over-exhaustion only happened when people worked too hard, but in a situation of panicking it was the most unlikely thing to happen.

"Hey, I just remembered something…" said Darien. "Last night, before I went to bed, I could swear I heard a sound coming from a few blocks away."

"Last night?" asked Mina. "Could you see what it was?"

Darien shook his head. "It was pretty late, and I was kind of wiped out." He said. "Even if I wasn't, it was too dark to tell."

Luna began to piece things all together that it was possible the attack went on at night. "Master, is there any way you can project the Door to show us images of last night?" she asked.

Link shook his head. "I've been trying that all day, but every time I try-" He played the Song of time with lower pitched notes, but instead of showing them images, the door of time just closed. "…See that."

He tried again, only to have the same results. "I don't know what's going on here, but I just can't work it out."

Rei had an idea, "Hey, maybe I can do a reading for us." She said. "The Cherry-Hill shrine's given us answers before, and it's worth a try."

…

When they had gotten to Rei's…

The girls rolled up their sleeves and even took of their shoes and socks. "Whew…! It's even hotter here than it was last time." moaned Serena. "What's going on here?"

Lita fanned herself with her hand. "She's right, it's almost winter time, but it's never been this hot, even in the summer."

Even Link was a little irritated by the heat, as he was only able to become heat resistant in his true form. But still he knew they had to concentrate.

Artimus even asked. "How about instead we just use the readings to find where the five temples are hidden?" but Link told him that it wouldn't work. Except for the Temple of Time, the dungeons had so much evil power lurking within them, that searching for them by magic was completely worthless…

Rei heated up the flames just right, sadly making it even hotter than before…

"Oh, great fires, we call upon your might…

Reveal to us the events of last night."

The Fire cackled and flared brightly, and then it became clear. There in the midst of the embers were small skeleton monsters, and one tall dark shadowy figure that resembled Ganondorf.

"Phantom Ganon…!" Link grumbled "I knew it!"

The others all took one look at the horrible creatures that looked just like Ganondorf. "Whoa…! Somebody, call a plastic surgeon." said Rei. "Who is that guy?"

Link told them that Phantom Ganon was an evil, ghostly likeness of Ganondorf himself. Link continued to explain that sometime after Link awoke as an adult, back on his home planet, the forest, where he was orphaned and had lived all his life, was overrun by monsters and other evil creatures, because the _Forest Temple, _which served as a main source of the forest itself, was under Ganondorf's power, and Phantom Ganon was the source of it all…!

After Link did battle with the phantom, Ganondorf, infuriated by Phantom Ganon's failures, had banished the evil ghost to the gap between dimensions. Thus, breaking the curse on the temple and relinquishing the evil from the forest.

"And now the phantom has returned… and I'd bet half my own power that he's up to no good."

The others all felt shivers run up their spines. "We get that… but what about those skull-boys with him?" asked Lita.

Link explained "They are called Stalchildren…" They were bony-creatures, that, one time on Link's planet, when he was a boy, they ravaged Hyrule Field at night—Always popping up when you least expected it to cause trouble to anyone or anything that crossed their paths. "They may not be very fast, but they can pack quite a punch, and even though they're very vulnerable and easy to defeat, it won't matter how many of them you destroy. As long as it's night, they'll just keep coming, and coming. Only then, they come back bigger and stronger than ever."

This answered a lot of questions. "Well, at least we know what attacked the town last night, and why." said Mina "But how do we stop these things?"

Obviously just battling them out until the sun came up would do no good. The girls had school, and couldn't stay up all night in battle, and besides… then all the Stalchildren had to do was waiting until the next night. However, Link did know a song he used to play on his ocarina- _The Sun's Song_, which could change day into night, and vice-versa.

However, only the sun by Legora could work that way. The Earth's sun would be unaffected entirely, rendering the song idea worthless.

"Wait… I think I have it…" said Amy "Master, you said yourself that the Stalchildren all seem to just keep rising and coming no matter what we try. Well, the way I see it, they all act like a school of fish…"

"A school of fish…?" Serena asked obliviously. "And I thought fish didn't have to go to that awful place."

"She didn't mean it literally, Serena!" scolded Rei.

"Ahem…!" Amy snapped. "A school of fish is a big pack of fish that always swim together, and are lead by a single fish at the head of the school. If the leader is not there to guide them, then the fish get all confused."

"Hey, that sounds just like Skulltula." said Mina. "Remember, how when we destroyed him all the other spiders went with him."

Amy nodded, and then Link remembered something the proved her right. Sometimes when he destroyed enough of the smaller stalchildren, a much larger one appeared. Once he destroyed it, the rest of them disappeared and left him alone completely.

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us." said Artimus. "We'll just have to wait until nightfall and then take things as they come."

Link nodded, and drew up some plans. Their best plan was to head for the felids where the Stalchildren would most likely pop up first to avoid being seen. "Hopefully we can stop them before the get too close to the city and do more damage."

"Remember! For every one you destroy, two more will take its place, and they will just continue to multiply until we can summon out the big one, but know that he won't be as easy as the rest of them. So save your power, and don't let them hit you too much."

Serena wiped her hand across her brow which was so sweaty; it was as smooth as a slide at the playground. "Fine, but can we please get out of this hot shrine before I melt?" she whined.

As it came to thought, even Link himself was rather agitated by the heat. Rei said hopefully they wouldn't put up with it much longer because her grandfather ordered a new air conditioner that was due to be installed soon. It wouldn't get rid of the problem, but at least it wouldn't be so hot anymore. At least until maybe they could find out what was making things so hot.

The sun was already beginning to go down as it was autumn time. So they all quickly headed off to the fields.

…

Just a few miles away from the Temple of Time was another field where Link and the others were hiding behind a redwood tree.

Serena yawned heavily. "This is _so_ boring." She moaned. "I can't wait for this to be over so we can go home to bed."

Amy checked the time on her computer. "Ten more seconds to sundown." she said. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One…!"

The sun set down below the horizon and the sky grew darker. The ground in the field began shaking as the Stalchildren appeared. First two… then four… then eight… and more!

"Wow… for a bunch of little guys they sure multiply fast." said Lita… and while she was speaking the monsters began slowly proceeding towards the town.

"Well… we're going to have to start somewhere." said Rei. "Remember we can't let them go past the fault line."

Everyone nodded, and so it was time to transform.

_"SALIOR SAGE POWER…!"_ The girls transformed.

_"POWER CHANGE…!"_ Darien became Tuxedo Mask.

_"ECTOPHASE, ACTIVATE…!"_ Link changed into his true self.

One by one they each leapt into line. Link, in the center, drew out his sword and held it up high. "Guardians of the Earth… United we triumph." He said heroically. "Evil doers, prepare to face our Wrath!"

…And with that everyone charged off into battle.

Link and Tuxedo Mask used their swords and cut off the stalchildrens' heads. Super Sailor Moon used her Shadow Strike to move swiftly around them and give a good kick from behind. Mars was surrounded on all sides, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She concentrated and performed her new attack- **_"DIN'S FIREWALL… BURN…!"_** She pounded her fist hard into the ground creating a powerful firewall around her that swiftly moved outward and fried the monsters to a crisp. "God, I love playing with fire."

Five more bad boys were nearing the fault line, but they weren't fast enough before Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury jumped into their way. "It's the end of the line for you bad boys." Jupiter growled, and she gave them a taste of her _"Forest Vine Whip!"_ and ensnared them all into a big ball. "Give it to them Venus!" she cried.

"With pleasure…!" said Venus- **_"VENUS CRESENT BEAM, SMASH!"_** and the monsters were vaporized. "It's all in the reflexes."

Mercury checked her counter on her computer. So far they had crushed about twenty of the monsters, but still no sign of any large one So They just kept right on going and going, but still the larger Stalchild did not appear, and now the gang was really getting exhausted. "We can't… keep this up much longer." cried Venus.

They all fell in line and the Stalchild army now even bigger and angrier than ever. "Me… Mercury…?" Mars asked all weary, "How many of these bad boys are there now?"

"To be honest… I don't know!" said Mercury. "I stopped keeping track a while ago. It's got to be well over a-hundred."

As the monsters got closer, the others paced backward towards the fault line. "It's no use… there's too many of them!" cried Tuxedo Mask.

Just then, Phantom Ganon appeared afloat in midair. "Unfortunately, you tried and failed." He sneered. "You may as well surrender, Heroes. You're finished! Ha, ha, ha…!"

Link pointed his sword in the direction of the Phantom. "You won't get away with this, Phantom Ganon!" he snarled.

"Ah-ha… but I already have!" replied Phantom. Then he gestured to the Stalchildren, whom at that very moment had crossed the fault line and were ready to start attacking the city again. "Go my minions. Destroy the city and have some fun!" laughed Phantom. "More destruction equals more energy to give to Ganondorf come _Sunrise!"_

Link's ears perked up. "Sunrise…?" he said. "Wait… That's it." Even though he knew it wouldn't work, the monsters didn't. He got out his ocarina and played the Sun's song…

Night did not turn into day, but the monsters fell for the trick. They panicked as they heard the song and quickly dove back into the ground. "No, no, you idiots…! Come back here this instant!" yelled Phantom Ganon, but the monsters did not come back up.

The girls exchanged compliments for Link's quick thinking. "They may be strong, but they're not too smart." he said.

Phantom Ganon was infuriated. "They may not be… but I sure am!" he growled, and then raised his magic staff. "If they won't come out willingly… then I'll do it by force…!"

He fired a beam of power at the ground, and the ground began shaking. "Wither this is an earthquake, or we're in big trouble." whimpered Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, a great big bony-paw reached up through the ground, followed by a huge head, and soon there it was… the giant Stalchild!

"Ah-hhh-hhh-hhh… Look at the size of that thing." cried Sailor Moon.

The beast's huge eyes were glowing bright yellow… "Got that right..." It growled, and he charged forward.

"Take cover!" cried Link, and they all leapt out of the way as Stalchild's huge hand came crashing down.

Link and Tuxedo mask hit him all over with their swords, but he was so big… so really big that his bones were even tougher to break through.

"We have to find his weak point." cried Link. "That's the only way we'll be able to toast him for sure."

"Look out!" cried Tuxedo mask as Stalchild dove for them again. "Not this time." He quickly leapt up and pitched a red rose directly in his eye sockets.

The beast stopped in his tracks but just smiled wickedly. "Not good enough, Cape-boy..." He sniggered. "Who are you hitting…? I don't have eyes." he brushed the pedals away and dove for another pounce

Link and Tuxedo Mask dodged again. "Close as I ever want to come." Link said.

Mercury turned on her VR-Visor. "Hold on… I'm scanning for weak spot." She said as she looked the monster from head to toe. "Yes… there it is… _in his head._ Master, you have to aim at his head!"

"Easier said than done!" said Link as he dodged another blow.

Jupiter tried her Vine-Whip, and Sailor Moon tried her Tiara Trap. But the tiara was too small to trap him, and the Stalchild just snapped the vines off him.

"I don't believe it!" cried Jupiter. "He snapped my vines like threads.

"WACTH OUT…!" cried Sailor Moon as Stalchild charged at them again. It was getting harder and harder to dodge him now. Pretty soon, they probably wouldn't even be able to dodge him any more.

"Come on guys, think, here!" cried Venus. "There's got to be some way to hold that guy still."

Suddenly, Mercury, Mars and Tuxedo Mask had an idea. "Quick, Master, get ready!" cried Mercury. Link heard them and rolled out of the away again.

**_"MECURY BUBBLES_… _BLAST!"_**

The Stalchild looked around him. "Hey…! Where did this fog come from? I can hardly see anything."

"Hey skull-boy, look this way." called Tuxedo Mask, and instead of throwing a rose, he threw a Deku Nut. The flash stunned and blinded the monster easily. "YARGH…!"

"Right, my turn..." said Mars. She grabbed one of her sacred charms. **_"I call the power of Mars… Fireballs… CHARMS…!"_**

The small charm landed smack on the Stalchild's head making it so the effects of the Deku Nut wouldn't wear off. "Ugh… Help…! I can't move…!"

"You're finished!" Link growled under his breath as he held his sword up high. The sword began to glow, and Link leapt high up over Stalchild's body. **_"SACRED… MASTER SWORD…_ _ATTACK…!"_**

…SLASH!

Stalchild roared in pain as his head slipped off and crashed to the ground. His headless body then collapsed and vaporized in green flames.

Phantom Ganon grasped his staff furiously. "You've won for now, but I'll be back!" he growled as he vanished.

Link sheathed his sword and stood alongside his team. _"You won't ever win Phantom Ganon."_ Link said to himself. _"I defeated you once before… and with the help of my friends… you will lose again."_

…

Phantom Ganon was brought before his Master, who did not at all look please. "You have failed me once again my Phantom." said Ganondorf. "Perhaps reviving you from the gap between dimensions was not a wise decision after all…"

"No! Master… I-"

"Silence!" snapped Ganondorf. "Get out of my sight you worthless creation!" Then he cast his anger look into his cauldron and looked at the Earth. "What am I going to do with these nitwits?"

…

The next day…

As all the monsters had been destroyed… No more mysterious things were moving around at night, and everything was back to normal. The shops were open. Stands were back up. The road and all the vehicles were fixed and running on schedule, and school was still running too… much to Serena's dismay.

At least this time, Amy was late too, and so was Lita. They got home late last night after their battles in the field and didn't get much sleep.

"Hurry up you guys, we're so going to get in trouble." cried Serena as she ran.

"What do you mean hurry up, we're running faster than you." snapped Lita.

"Oh, knock it off you two, and let's hurry." panted Amy.

Those three typical girls…!


	6. Part one: Enter the Forest Temple

**EPISODE FIVE**

Link, the Scouts and Tuxedo were chasing after a gang of Moblins that had just stolen loads of energy from the children in the playground.

They may have been strong with their attacks, but not in their defense. Not to mention they weren't very fast either. All they had to do was lay one attack on them in the right place.

"_SACRED MASTER SWORD… ATTACK!"_

"_MOON TIARA… MAGIC!"_

"_WATER ICE-ARROWS… FLY!"_

"_MARS FIRE… IGNITE!"_

"_JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"_

"_VENUS CRESENT BEAM… SMASH!"_

Even Tuxedo Mask had been given a power move too as his Biggoron sword began to fire power zaps. _"GORONSWORD… HURRICANE BLAST!"_

The Moblins all fell over like dominoes and were vaporized. They team cheered for another victor, and Venus even looked up at the sky.

"Hey, Ganondorf… you lose again!" she said playfully.

**_Meanwhile, in Ganon's Castle_**…

Phantom Ganon was brought before Ganondorf.

"No more excuses Phantom Ganon." Ganondorf said looking him dead in the eye sockets. "I'm growing tired of your failures, they're no different then they were on Legora."

Phantom Ganon growled behind his mask.

"However… I am going to give you this one last chance to improve yourself." replied Ganondorf. "Destroy the Hero of Time, or at least one of his sailor companions, and I just may spare you."

"But be warned… my patience are at their peaks. If you fail me this time, and end up returning without any good news… You know what will happen!"

The crowd trembled in fear for Phantom Ganon as Ganondorf told him what his punishment would be. Phantom had this one last chance to fly right, or he'd be through.

**_Later on_**…

Phantom Ganon was in his secret hideout conjuring up a mighty mean spell on the Forest. "I'll show that Master of mine I'm not as useless as he thinks." He mumbled.

He went all over the woods setting up guards and monsters, and he even planted dark seeds round the park outside.

Finally, he was having a word with his four best minions he was hoping it wouldn't have to come to. It was so dark, all that could be seen was four different colored lanterns. _Red, Blue, Green, _and_ Purple. _

"Here of Time and his klutzy companions are sure to figure it out any time soon." Said Phantom to hi

s minions. "And when they do… we'll be waiting for them!"

Mysterious female voices echoed softly through the darkness by the lanterns. "We will not fail you, My Lord."

"If the Hero or his friends dare to enter this forbidden place-"

"We will be certain to make short work of them."

"Come my sisters… let us prepare for the arrivals." And with that, the four lanterns vanished like _ghosts._

Phantom Ganon stared right into one of six panting frames in the room he was in, and viewed the actions outside. His seeds were already starting to grow, and what is was they were growing into was anything but nice.

"Hmm, mm, mm… Excellent. Grow my children, and fulfill your dark purposes. Heh, heh, heh!"

**_The Next Day_**…

A rather dull cold Monday morning. Serena was able to finally wake up so at least she'd make it to school before the bell rang.

"Hah… I tell you Luna, these Mondays are so Boring!" she moaned. "So much more I could be doing with my life rather than school."

Luna gave her a sharp look. "Serena, I am rather shocked in you." She said. "School is not supposed to be a chore. It should help you in your daily life, if you'd ever take the chance to learn it right."

"Yeah, you're really right Luna." replied Serena.

Luna's head perked up as if she had finally gotten through to her.

"It _should_ help me… but the sad fact is, _it doesn't_."

Luna fell head first with her feet in the air. "Oh… why do I even bother?" she said while showing her teeth.

…

Serena was surprised that when she got to school her classmates were there, but Ms. Haruna, along with several other teachers were missing.

Classes were delayed big time by order of the principal, and eventually the day was canceled. Serena was overjoyed, but Amy was horrified.

"I can't believe classes were canceled today." She said. "And today I had a chance to study up some more for the Math test tomorrow."

"Amy?! You got to be kidding me. Can't you ever think of anything else besides studying?" but from the look on Amy's face "…Obviously not."

Suddenly, Link called in with Saria's song. _"Emergency meeting. Emergency meeting."_ Said Link through thoughts. _"All Team members report to the Café immediately!"_

Serena held her head down forward in dismay. "Awe… and just when I was ready to plan a whole day without school." She mumbled.

"Oh, Come on Serena!" Amy said as she dragged her along.

**_At the Café_**…

The Café wasn't open yet until 3:00 pm, until school was over. Yet it was only 8:30 am and all the scouts said the same thing.

A lot of teachers and students never made it to school that morning, and it was even reported that a small handful of workers never made it in that morning either.

None of them planed on skipping work, none were sick, and none of them even called in to warn anybody.

"Does anyone know how they even get to work and school in the morning?" asked Link. "Tell me anything you know. The slightest detail may be important."

Lita said that she knew a few of her neighbours who walk to work by taking a shortcut through the forest by the park.

Mina said that some guys she knew from school also took that shortcut. Even Serena didn't keep it to herself that Ms. Haruna took that shortcut too.

"Master, why is it that you wanted to know that?" asked Luna.

Link turned to his computer and tapped on the key. "This is why." He said as the images appeared. Everyone's faces went into a shocked expression.

The entire park was crawling with all kinds of forest monsters. _Deku Scrubs_… _Deku Babas_, both giant and small… _Octorock's._ The Entrance of the Forest was no different. _Moblins_ and _Wolfos_ everywhere.

"Holy cow." Said Darien. "Everywhere you look there's a monster."

Link nodded "There's something else too." he said. "Doesn't something strike you as odd to all the monsters we've faced so far?"

The girls all thought about it, until Rei finally pointed out. "Now you mention it… every single one of those creeps were monsters you could in a Forest."

Link nodded, "Correct. Now… there's something else too." He said. "Haven't you noticed that every monster we fight seems to come from the same place?"

"Well of course not." Said Serena. "They all come from Ganondorf. Where else?"

Everyone fell flat on the floor. "Silly girl! That's not what I meant!" snapped Link. Then he calmed down. "In a way you are right, they do come from Ganondorf, but that's not what I meant."

"I think what he means is… that all the forest monsters seem to be coming from the _same place_" said Artimus. "From the _forest_ by the _park_."

Link then began telling them a story of something that happened exactly like this to him on planet Legora.

_Before he left his home in Kokiri forest, where he was orphaned as a baby. The Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest had died after being cursed by Ganon, Link was unable to save him in time._

_When Link grew up, he returned to the forest to discover of all the evil beasts that filled the land, and terrorized his Kokiri friends. _

_He was directed to the source of the monsters powers and life support, for which if he were able to break the curse, then the monsters would vanish._

"And what was that _source_?" asked Lita. "It had to have been something pretty big."

Link stared her right in the eyes. "It _was_ big." He said. "It was also very dangerous. It was… the _Forest Temple_."

Everyone gasped one by one.

"The Forest Temple?" asked Serena. "Wait… are you trying to say that that Temple is somewhere in the forest by the park."

Link turned back to his computer. "I don't think…" he said as he turned to a satellite picture of the forest. "I know!"

He zoomed in over the center of the computer, getting closer and closer into the forest. Then he changed to ground picture view… _and there it was_.

In the branches of the trees was a rather large, and strangely constructed building. Just sitting there in the trees with no stairs or and way of reaching the entrance way in the center.

"Wow… Take a look at that!" said Rei as the others stared in shock and amazement. "I've never seen anything like it."

"This is incredible." Said Artimus. "Master, you sure that's it?"

"Positive." said Link "I'd recognize it anywhere. _That_ is indeed one of the Five Temples."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone with six hollow going round it. IT looked exactly like the large stone in the Temple of time with hollows of all six Medallions on it.

The Light Medallion was resting at the top of the circle and Link pointed at the one beside it going clockwise. The hollow of the medallion's symbol was exactly identical to the symbol above the Temple's entrance.

Nobody needed anymore proof. Not even Serena. "Wait a minute..." said Serena. "Does this mean we have to go into that place and battle more horrid beasts?"

"Not all of us." Said Link. "Just _Me_ and _Lita_."

Lita's eyes widened. "Me… are you sure?" but then she and the others remembered what Link told them, that the atmosphere inside Temples was even damper than the Amazon.

Link could take the pressure, and so could Lita, being the reincarnation of the Forest Sage. Besides… with the monsters roaming about in the park and pathway of the forest other people could get hurt.

Link printed out a piece of the map with the forest and the woods. "Alright team, this won't be easy so listen up." He said.

"Now we know that the Forest Temple is being heavily guarded by the monsters who are prepared to do anything to deteriorate intruders, and even if we were to get near it, only Lita and I will be going in."

He picked up a set of small figurines that resembled each scout, himself, and Tuxedo Mask. He placed them at different points on the map.

Darien, Serena, and Rei were to act as a decoy at the entrance to the forest. "Fool the monsters; make them believe you're trying to get to the temple, lure most of them out of the forest, and keep them busy."

Darien already agreed to the terms, as one could expect. _"Me… with her?" _Serena and Rei said at the same time.

"Why should I have to be on a team with you when you know my fire's better than your tiny tiara!"

"Tiny Tiara… I think all that flaming hot stuff has finally leaked into your brain!"

Rei stuck out her tongue, and Serena did likewise, but neither of them were ready to conceive and kept right on quarrelling

"You know I'm way more braver than you are!"

"Yeah, but at least I have the pretty looks!"

"Meatball head!"

"Fire Failure!"

Link's head was throbbing angrier, and angrier. The others could tell this was going be a mighty big one, so they quickly plugged their ears as tight as they could.

Link drew his head back… Took an EXTREMELY big breath and-

"QUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ET!"

The entire street seemed to quiver at the sound of his voice. Rei and Serena finally shut up and now were staring into Link's eyes as if they had come face-to-face with a cobra.

The others had fallen o the floor with spirals in their eyes. "Whoa… even my teacher doesn't yell that loud." Said Mina.

Link regained his cool, but still spoke to the girls in a sneer. "We're supposed to be fight fighting monsters. Not each other!" he said. "Now both of you, pull it together and fly right!"

Rei and Serena got on their knees and bowed. "Yes, Master." They said.

Link then proceeded with the plan:

Amy and Mina would accompany him and Lita as they enter the forest from the other side of it. "Now, we're hoping that most of the monsters will have been diverted to where Group-A will be."

"But… in case there are any left over that may block our way, which is most likely to be, I want you two to fend them off. Think you do that?"

Amy and Mina nodded.

Lita did have one question though, regarding the temple. She pointed out again that there weren't any stairs, they couldn't climb up the trees, or anything else to get them to the entrance.

Link did have a plan, but rather than tell her what it was he just put as. "Trust me."

"Good shot." Lita said under her breath.

Link also warned Lita that this was going to be no walk in the park. Lita already had a good idea of that, remember what Link had told them about the temples being what she called… _"The Scariest environments imaginable."_

The monsters that lurked in the temple would be nothing like the creatures they faced, and something MUCH worse when and if they made it to the end of the maze.

"Phantom Ganon..." He said. "On Legora, he was the very source of all the evil of the temple. So be warned, we may end up facing off against him in a Life or death battle to the finish."

The girls all sweat dropped, and Lita's heart beat wild in fear. "And I take… he's going to be tough?" she asked.

"Oh yes… VERY tough!" said Link. "But we have no choice."

Lita then changed her expression back to her "Ready for action!" attitude. "I'm not about to let some ugly ghost push me around." She said with confidence. "I say, bring him on! BRING' EM ALL ON!"

Link never saw so much attitude before. This was going to be interesting. He gave them all a final warning, that the monster outside the temple…

"As they draw their powers and life from the Forest Temple, you can do all you want to them, and eventually they will come back."

So the plan was for the two groups to keep an eye on all the monsters until Link and Lita could clear the forest temple and return peace to all the woodlands.

"Okay then… everyone ready?" he asked.

They all stood up. "Ready!" they all said at once. It was time to transform, and head off before those beasts got someone else.

"_SAILOR SAGE POWER!"_

"_POWER CHANGE_!"

"_ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_

The girls became Super Sailor Scouts, Darien became Tuxedo Mask, and Link changed into his true form.

**_Meanwhile_**…

A few more people on their way to work, took the shortcut through the forest and were attacked by all the monsters lurking about.

Phantom Ganon was really on a roll this time. "So many victims… So much energy." He chuckled as he gathered the energy in his cauldron. "I expect the party shall begin any moment now."

Then he looked at two of the painting frame and saw the two teams on opposite ends of the forest. "Ah-ha… right on time." He sniggered.

"If I know that boy, he'll be certain to come up to the temple, and when he does… Hmm, mm, mm… We'll be ready for him. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

On one side of the forest, Group-A's plan had succeeded. The monsters believed they were trying to get near the forest temple and charged out of the forest like a stampede of elephants.

The problem was, as weak as the monsters were, there were far too many to attack one at a time, but Mars already had an idea to keep most of the monsters contained.

"Quick stand back!" she said. _"DIN'S FIREWALL… BURN!" _she sent a huge dome of Din's fire to surround most of the monsters, and even placed a fireproof seal so the barrier wouldn't cease… but there was a catch.

Mars had to meditate near the fire to keep the charm working, which kept the wall up. She had to sit perfectly still and completely defenseless.

So Sailor Moon and Tuxedo had to look out for her, and destroy any other monsters that came their way. As long as the firewall stayed up, the monsters inside it wouldn't be going anywhere.

Tuxedo stunned the monsters with his Deku nuts, and Sailor Moon knocked them down like bowling pins with her tiara.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Link's group had already entered the forest successfully, keeping in contact with Group-A by Saria's song.

"_Master, so far so good. The monsters are being distracted"_ Mars said in thought.

"_Good work." _thought Link. _"Now remember, you have to try and keep the monsters contained until Jupiter and I can clear the Forest Temple. Now I don't know how long that'll take, but I do know this…"_

"_There's so many evil waves passing in the temple. Once Jupiter and I enter, communication through any means will be impossible. Even Saria's song won't work."_

The others all had a bad feeling about that, and it was answered when Link made it clear that once he and Jupiter entered, everyone would be on their own.

"_Master, you can't do this." _Sailor Moon moaned in thought. _"What if the monsters gang up on us? What if we can't fight on?"_

"_Take it easy there." _Link replied in thought. _"That's as tough as the monsters out here will get. I know you all can do it."_

Seeing as how there was no arguing. Everyone agreed, and Link signed off.

Suddenly, there was Forest Temple just up and overhead. "Whoa… check it out." Said Venus.

Even Amy was surprised, as it looked much smaller on the computer and the map, but the mood was broken when about a dozen Moblin's and Stalchildren ambushed them, but they were ready.

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"_ Mercury froze the monsters in their tracks, solid.

"_VENUS CRESENT BEAM… SMASH!"_ and Venus completely demolished them.

"Good shot ladies." Said Link, but suddenly, more monsters came their way.

"Quick, you two go towards the Temple. Mercury and I stay here and kick some monster butt." replied Venus.

Winked at them both "Good luck." He said. "Come, Jupiter!" he said and they dashed away towards the Temple.

…

They finally made it, and their were no monsters in sight. Jupiter looked way up at the ledge where the entrance was… 20 yards above.

"Hey, Master… I still don't get it." She said. "How are we supposed to get way up there onto the ledge?"

"Like this…" Link said as he quickly grabbed her and held her tight, and fired a wired looking spring-loaded chain. It latched onto the to tree limb hanging over the ledge and pulled them both right up to it.

It happened so fast Jupiter didn't have time to squeal.

"Wow… What happened?" she asked. "How did you do that?" Link showed the weapon he used…

**_The Hookshot_**: _A Spring-loading chain that he could use to latched onto certain things and pull himself towards them. Also, he could it to drag certain items towards him, as well as attack and/or stun certain enemies._

Link told Jupiter that her Vine-Whip could also act as a kind of support rope to climb as swing from. If it was strong enough to ensnare huge beats, then it was strong enough to support her body weight.

"This is incredible." Said Jupiter. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Link giggled at that. "What… and miss the chance of pulling you u here so suddenly?" he joked. Jupiter laughed a bit too.

Then they changed their expressions back to serious. There was no tuning back now. "You… You ready Jupiter?" asked Link.

She twiddled her fingers a little, but then clenched her fist tight.. "Yeah… I'm… I'm ready." She said. "Let's do this!" and the walked into the dark tunnel right into the Forest Temple…

Unbeknownst to them that Phantom Ganon was watching them. _"Let the games begin. Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…


	7. Part two: Find the Fairy Bow

**EPISODE SIX**

Link and Jupiter stepped through the from the entrance way, and just like the Temple of Time, there was background music playing everywhere, and Jupiter could almost swear she saw white letters flash before her eyes…

**_Forest Temple_**

"Wow." That was all Jupiter could say as she gazed around the entrance hall. "Master, this is amazing." But when she turned round Link was gone.

"Master… Master?" she called. Suddenly, she heard a thud coming from the tree on the right side of the room. She looked up and saw Link had climbed the vines along the wall, and was at the top of the tree. "Master, What are you doing up there?"

"Trust me." Link called down. "Just worry about the monsters."

Jupiter looked around "What monsters?" but she got her answer when two Wolfos popped up right out form the ground. "Whoa!"

Jupiter leapt up out of the way before the Wolfos got her with their furry swipes. Then with a swift couple of kicks, she sent those suckers packing. "And I got more where that came from!" she growled at the floor.

She stood up tall and turned around and yipped to see Link there. "Whoa. You scared me." She cried.

"Sorry…" said Link, "Come on, let's go."

He led her to a wooden door at the end of the room which led them into a small corridor with another door on the other side. Once they entered through it, they emerged in the main hallway of the Forest Temple.

"Welcome, Sailor Jupiter." said Link.

Jupiter looked around the room. At least five doors were seen at opposite ends of the room. A strange eye above an alcove way to the right end of the room, and the stoned ring in the center of the room with four torches in all four corners.

Each one burned a different colored Flame. Red, Blue, Green, and Purple, and all four of them seemed to encircle around an oddly looking stone in the center. Jupiter was most amazed. "And I thought fire was usually red-orange."

She just had to go up there and see if they were real, but as soon as she got even close to the stairs the four flames disappeared off the torches like magic. "Huh?! Hey, what was that?"

Link stood all tensed, with his hand ready to draw his sword as four ghosts, each the same color as the flames they now carried.

"Going somewhere!" called the Purple one.

Jupiter backed away slowly. "Who or what are you?" she asked.

The four ghosts each flew round the room in a type of Dance pose, and one by one shouted out their name.

"_JOELLE!" _shouted the Red one

"_BETH!"_ shouted the Blue.

"_AMY!"_ shouted the Green.

"_MEG!"_ shouted the Purple.

Then they all jumped together and shouted at the same time… _"Sisters, Sisters… We're the four Poe Sisters… Ooh… ooh… ooh!"_

"Uh… yeah, okay!" said Jupiter.

"Heh, heh, heh… I wouldn't say everything is Okay!" sniggered Beth.

All four of them held up their torches with the colored flames. "We got the flames now, and you'll never get them back." said Amy.

"It's all over, kids." snapped Joelle. "You're journey's over." One by one the Poe sisters fled in different corners of the room and vanished through the walls.

The room became darker, and Jupiter watched in shock as the stone in the center of the ring went under the floor, which told her it was really an elevator.

"Don't listen to them Jupiter." Said Link, "We'll just have to track them down and get the flames back… somehow."

Jupiter remembered how Link told her that every one of the Temples had puzzles and complexes to solve. "So, if we get back the flames, maybe that Elevator will pop back up again?" she asked.

"Exactly right…" said Link, "But first of all: we've got to actually find those Poe sisters, destroy them, and get back the flames."

He led her up to the door at the back and up the stairs. The walked through it and emerged in another tunnel way that was being blocked by a huge winged skull surrounded by blue flames. A _Blue Bubble_ it was called

The Bubble slowly hovered in charge towards the duo, but Link just raised his Hylian Shield. The skull hit the shield and his flame was doused. The Skull just hopped along the ground in panic until Jupiter just crushed him with her foot. "That was easy."

They came up to another door which Link told Jupiter was a kind of automatic door, that only opened if you stood in front it and shouted… "OPEN!"

They came into a closed area, and when the door closed behind them, it also got sealed with iron bars. "What do we do now?" asked Jupiter.

"You die… that's what!" called an ugly voice. They duo watched as two giant Skull warriors called Stalfos popped up and began attacking them.

"You take him… I'll take the other." Said Link and they dashed off into battle.

Stalfos-One slashed straight for Jupiter, but she dodged it, and then tried her Vine-Whip _"FOREST VINE-WHIP… LASH!" _but Stalfos-One just cut her Vines off with his sword.

"It didn't work."

Link waited until Stalfos-Two leapt for him. Which gave him the chance to evade, and attack the beast from behind.

Link told Jupiter that the Stalfos had to be hit either from behind, or during their attacks. "Your vines can also be used as a normal whip… Use that!"

Jupiter Followed her Master's words, and before long the duo had successfully managed to beat the two monsters and vaporize them, and once they were gone, not only did the bars on the door lift up, but a small treasure chest had appeared before the duo.

"Hey, what's this for?" asked Jupiter. Link opened he chest to reveal a small key, which matched an identical one he picked up from a chest on the tree in the entrance hall.

It became clear to Jupiter that there were going to be some doors locked and chained in the Temple, and that these keys were what opened them. Link was impressed on how quick she was catching on.

Jupiter promised to trust Link for the rest of the way as they back tracked to the main hall and into the alcove on the left side of the room where a big blue stone was blocking something.

Jupiter noticed that the design on the block was the exact same symbol on the Door of Time. So Link played the Song of Time on his ocarina which made the block vanish. "Don't mess with the Ocarina of Time." He said with a smirk.

They entered through the door, and emerged in a rather grassy chamber. "Ah, fresh sunlight at last." Sighed Jupiter.

They battled their ways through the monster plants, and made their way to a vine wall crawling with Skullwalltulas. "Leave them to me." Said Jupiter.

"_FOREST RAZOR-LEAF… BLOW!" _and she knocked all the spiders off the wall. "Nothing to it." She Smirked.

They Climbed up onto the high ledge and entered the next room, and all their was, was nothing more than another blue bubble. Link Shielded, and Jupiter crushed. "That was boring."

The bars on the two doors were gone, and a much larger treasure chest appeared. Link let Jupiter open it this time, and inside was a map. An official map of the entire Forest Temple.

"It shows us all the floors and rooms in the temple, and our positions." Said Link He pointed to the part on the map that was flashing green. "The Green flashing rooms are our current position, and blue ones are places we've been in already."

"Mmm… pretty neat." Said Jupiter. She folded up the map, and kept it tight on her suit. "This could come in handy."

The exited to the next area, and Link defeated the plant on the balcony. "Stay here…" said Link as he stood up onto the ledge. "I going to try and get to the other balcony."

"But, Master… how can you do that?" asked Jupiter. "It's too far to jump."

Link gestured for her to look up at the _Hookshot Target above the balcony._ He shot his way over safely, then got her to vine-whip herself over as well. "Gee, that wasn't so tough." She said.

Link then began telling her about the odd looking switch in the floor, and how she should watch out for them. "See that well over there in the far corner?" he asked.

Jupiter gazed over the balcony and saw it. Link stepped on the switch which actually began to lower the water in the well. Jupiter thought that was wicked.

"Okay… let's jump down there." Said Link as he hopped onto the ledge.

"Whoa-ho… wait, wait, wait!" cried Jupiter. "_Jump…_ All the waydown there? Are you crazy?"

Link shook his head. "Just watch." And he leapt from the ledge.

"MASTER!"

Jupiter watched him fall, but just as he hit the ground, Link tucked his head and rolled safely on the ground without getting hurt from his fall. Jupiter just used her Vine-whip to slide down to the ground. "How did you do that?" she asked. "No one could've survived a fall like that."

Link told her it was a special trick he learned as a boy. _If you jump from a high place, and roll forward when you land, you'll soften your landing and won't get hurt from the fall._

_However, it wasn't guaranteed to always work though either if the ground was not smooth enough, or if the cliff was really, REALLY high. _

"Master, you astound me."

The climbed down the now-drained well ran along the path and found another chest at the end with a key. They then climbed up the vines and back up another well hole into the first gardened area, and then headed for the door, back to the main hall.

"Okay, Jupiter… where-to from here?"

Jupiter got out the map and observed the flashing spot that was main hall. "According, to this, the only route we can take now is… That locked door on the west ledge."

So they went up and open the locked door. Link also had to warn Jupiter to be careful about which doors she unlocked, because if you unlock the door, it will stay open for good, but the key will vanish.

"Gee, sure do have to coordinate things carefully in this Temple."

They crossed through the narrow hallway, killed the Skulltula, went through the other door and into the next chamber which was composed of many ledges, but only one ladder.

"Well… It looks like we don't have any choice but to go straight up." Said Link. "You go first Jupiter."

"Yes, Master."

They climbed up the ladder, then up another one. Jupiter looked around the tunnels and alcoves, but could find no other way up to the next ledge. "Great, now how are we supposed to get up there?" she asked.

She checked the map, but found no clue or anything to help them out of this one.

Link however was staring curiously at the arrows painted on the floor. They seemed to be leading to a small pit near the ledge they needed to access. Perhaps they were the key to solving this puzzle.

As he followed the arrows in reverse he bumped into something big and hard. He looked up and saw a huge stone block. It was far too big to just leap and grab up onto like that… but maybe-

"Jupiter… come here." He called. When Jupiter got there Link told her about the arrows on the floor, and how the big block may be the key to solving the puzzle.

"Do you really think it's going to work?" she asked.

"Well, only one way to find out." Said Link. He grabbed a hold of the rough sides of the block and began pulling it towards him. "Well don't just stand there. Give me a hand!"

Jupiter helped him pull the huge block up to the point where Link said stop. "Okay… good." He panted. "Now… lets get over here, and push it upwards."

Jupiter sighed heavily, but obeyed. They pushed up until it hit the wall, and then circled around into by the tunnel, and pushed it along until it dropped down into the small pit. Now they could hop up onto it and go to the next ledge.

"You go up there, and wait for me. I'll be right back." Said Link.

"What? Master?" called Jupiter.

Link backtracked to the alcove where the block was before the moved it, and climbed up a ladder. When he go to the top, he found another block in the tunnel, and pushed it all the way ahead until it hit the wall.

"Jupiter, can you hear me?" he called. "Do you see the block?"

"Yes… I see it." She called back.

Link told her to push it forward just enough for him to squeeze through, and once he got through, they both worked together and pushed it the rest of the way until it fell into place. "I think… I need to work out more." panted Jupiter.

They climbed atop the block and up the next couple ledges, and up another ladder. At the top, they came across two Blue Bubbles, which they just decided to ignore, and went through the locked door.

Jupiter took one look at the corridor they were standing in, and realized that it was all twisted like licorice. "Whoever built this temple must've had a strong stomach." She said. "A really strong stomach."

Before they headed through the corridor though. "Just a moment Jupiter." Said Link. "I want to use your Farore's wind… right here on this spot."

Jupiter was all confused. "You told me that it's nothing but a warping spell." She said. "So why use it here?"

Link gave the _"You'll know soon enough_." Looks. So Jupiter saw no point but to get it on with. _"I call the power of Farore's Wind…"_ she cried. _"Create a warp point!"_

She was bathed in a tube of swirling green light as small glowing green ball of light appeared over her head. There was nothing they could do with it now, so they just headed up the corridor.

The room at the end aloes seemed to be a little puzzling too. There was a locked door on the right side, but there also a large oriented Blue and gold chest hanging sideways on the wall.

Link told her not to mind it at they couldn't reach it yet. So they decided to head through the locked door instead, which also used up their last key.

As they went down the stairs in the next room, they noticed a paintng of Joelle, one of the four Poe sisters. Jupiter stepped right up to the painting "Mmm! I swear if I ever get my hands on her I'll-"

But as soon as she got so close as a few feet within the paint's view, the picture disappeared, and just went all black "Did you see that?" she asked.

"I saw it." Said Link, "And I think I expected it."

He told Jupiter about the Poe sisters. He faced them once before, and what they had to do was destroy all three paintings in the room, but only attack the one that Joelle was in.

"Wait… are you meaning to tell me that that ghost is hiding and jumping around these paintings?" she asked.

Link nodded. "If we get too close to the portraits, Joelle will see us and flee to one of the others. Our only option is to attack her from a distance, but unfortunately there's only one weapon I know that will do the job."

Link told Jupiter about the Fairy bow, and that it was the hidden treasure of the Forest Temple. Jupiter and Link would be allowed to use it… but only until they found it. So they saw no other choice but to go down the steps and into the next room.

As soon as they steeped through the door, it was closed and sealed with bars, and three Stalfos had appeared. "Some guys just never learn!" snapped Link.

Jupiter whipped out her vines. "Let's take 'em down!" and they dashed into battle. It may have been two against three, but it made no difference, not this time.

Jupiter and Link defeated the first two in a snap, and the third one was left. He looked to his left, there was Link. To his right, there was Jupiter. "…Uh-oh!"

BASH! They kicked him hard in the face from both sides which burst his head like a balloon, and the rest of him vaporized. "Ooh… that had to hurt." mocked Jupiter.

The bars on the two doors in the room lifted, and regular large chest appeared in the center of the room. "Go ahead Jupiter… Open it." Said Link, knowing well what was in it.

Jupiter stepped up to the chest and opened it up. Once the lid was open, a golden light shone up towards the ceiling and inside the light was a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. "Master… is this what I think it is?" she asked.

"This is it alright." They had recovered the Fairy bow. One of the five weapons Link had lost. He then used the power of his Tri-force of Courage to copy it and the quiver. One for him and one for Jupiter.

"This is pretty neat." She said as she strapped the quiver to her back. "Now not only do I look like an Amazon warrior, I feel like one too." Obviously she was going to get to like her new weapon.

Now that they had their bows. It was time to begin their ghost hunt for the Poe sisters, and getting back the four flames for the torches.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…


	8. Part three: Defeat The Four Poe sisters

**EPISODE SEVEN**

Sailor Mars still had her Din's fire barrier up while Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask fended off the monsters that weren't trapped.

Mercury and Venus joined into to help them, but they had been at it for quite while now battling the monsters out, and no matter how many times they died, they came right back up fresh as daises.

Mercury did the next best thing and froze the other monsters solid on the spot. It wouldn't hold them forever, but it would give them all a change to rest and recharge their power.

"Oh, I can't stand this waiting anymore." cried Moon. "Why doesn't Master or Sailor Jupiter call us yet?"

"It's no good Sailor Moon. They must still be in the Forest Temple. said Tuxedo. "Until they beat it, these beasts will never lay down."

Even though Mars had to stay perfectly still so as not to dissolve the fire barrier, she could still speak. "Well, we'll just have to hold out until they get back." She said.

Suddenly, the ice around the monsters broke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys. Help defend me guys I can't move!" cried Mars.

So everyone dashed back into battle.

**_Meanwhile, in the Forest Temple_**…

Once inside the room, Joelle was hiding in the second painting. "Remember… don't get too close." Link whispered. Jupiter nodded, and Link let her have the first shot.

It sure was a good thing that Jupiter was great at sports, including archery. She armed her bow, got to the up most point and fired. The arrow struck at the painting, and it vaporized.

"Good shot." Said Link. He turned to see that the portrait behind them was blank which meant Joelle must have moved to the other one at the top. "I'll go shoot it, you stay and get ready." Replied Link.

Jupiter nodded and waited until Link shot out the other portrait. Then she shot out the last one and Joelle finally came into the picture with the torch carrying the red flame.

"Heh, heh, heh. You two were pretty smart to force me out into the open like this." She sniggered. "But unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale."

Link and Jupiter. Stood to face her, and like before she did a dance pose and cried out. _"Mistress… Red Poe Sister… Joelle! HA!" _

"Jupiter… whatever you do… Do not look her directly in the eyes." Link tried to tell her, but it was too late, for Joelle came into eye contact with Jupiter and she vanished, except for her torch.

"_Ha, ha, ha… oops… too slow hero."_ Joelle's voice echoed.

"She… she's gone invisible." Cried Jupiter. "What with that?"

Link told her that Poes tend to turn invisible whenever the come into eye-contact with you, "And while they're invisible you can't touch them, but they can touch you. LOOK OUT!"

Joelle was whirling her torch around, and around in a charging spin attack, and almost hit the duo as they barely leapt out of the way.

"_Ha, ha, ha! I have the advantage over you punks."_ Joelle sniggered. _"I can see you, but you can't see me!"_

"I have an idea." Said Link. "Jupiter quick… look anywhere else besides at the torch."

Jupiter caught what the idea was and gazed down at the floor below the torch along with Link. _"Here I come."_ Joelle called and the she began her spinning charge again.

"Wait for it…" Link Whispered. "Now!" they rolled out of the way just as Joelle was almost at them and she crashed into the wall, and reappeared. "What, How did you—I don't understand." She groaned.

Jupiter and Link stood side by side. "Just because we can't see you, doesn't mean we can't hear you coming." Said Link.

Jupiter didn't make eye contact with her, but smiled wickedly. "Hope you like your toast burnt to a crisp." She smirked.

"_JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"_

Joelle tried to back into the wall so she could vanish again, but not fast enough. "YEOW!" she whimpered. "Did you order original recipe, or… extra… crispy?" and she was vaporized.

The moment she had vanished completely, not only did a chest with key appear, but the Red flame on her torch now was lit up on a torch by the door, that resembled the same torches as back in the Main hall.

Jupiter looked at the map, and there on the main hall's picture was a tiny red dot; indicating that one of the four torches was lit up again. "That's one down, and three to go." She said.

Link took the key from the chest. "Now Jupiter, remember that Warp point you made in the twisted hallway?" he said. "Okay, I want you to warp us back there."

Jupiter took his word for it, and warped hem back to the corridor. "Now what do we do?" she asked. Link first asked to make another warp point right then and there. She sighed, but did it anyway.

lead her through the door behind them and they killed the two blue bubbles first.

Then Link told her about the eye above the door. "These are special kinds of triggering switches which only the bow can hit."

He aimed an arrow and fired right at the eye. The Eye snapped shut and a low rumbling was coming from the other side of the door, and once they backtracked in the twisty hallway… it was no longer curved.

"Gee… Wonder if I can get one of those switches for my apartment." Jupiter said playfully as they crossed over to the end of the hallway.

Now that the room had also been turned, that oriented blue and gold treasure chest was now on the floor. Jupiter was bursting with excitement. "Ooh… I can't wait to see what's in here." She giggled.

She flipped up the lid and the golden light shimmered everywhere. But then it doused out and all there really was in the chest was. "A key?" Jupiter said with a disgusted look on her face. "Just a little insignificant key?"

She picked it up to look at more closely. This key was much different than the other keys they had found. It was much larger. It had bullhorns on it's head, and it was solid gold with beaming red ruby in it.

"Master, what are we supposed to do with this?" she asked. "You'll know… when the time comes." answered Link.

"Good shot." Mumbled Jupiter.

Next, they dropped into the hole in the floor to the room below, and defeated the Blue Bubbles in here, then go into the door, now back in one of the garden chambers on the upper-ledge.

"Right… this way." Said Link as he lead them both into a small room where they confronted a over-sized dark hand monster. "What is that thing?" asked Jupiter.

The Hand monster turned green and leapt up into the air. "Look out!" cried Link and they dodged it as it charged form them. Link then kicked off the wall and thrust his sword straight at the Hand's palm destroying the monster.

"That was a _Floor-Master_." Said Link. "Nasty little buggers they are."

They picked up a key for the chest that dropped down in the room. Now that you have this, leave the room and then used Jupiter's Warp point to go back to the corridor which was once again all twisted.

"Okay… let's head back to the room where we got the bows and head through the _other door _this time." Said Link.

The traced back to that very room, and this time went for the door by the blue mat and emerged in a room just like Joelle's room. A torch just like the ones in the main hall, and three paintings… One of which had a picture of Beth, the blue Poe sister.

"You remember what to do?" Link asked.

Jupiter nodded.

They both climbed halfway up the stairs. Link shot the picture at the at the top. Jupiter shot the one a head of her, and they then they both turned and fired at the one behind them.

Beth had appeared. "Catch me if you can?" she chortled as she slipped through the floor and down to where the torch was.

Jupiter and Link decided not to Both follow her as that was probably just what she wanted. So only Jupiter ran down to face the ghost, and remembered not to look her in the eyes.

"Here I am, Little Girl-Blue!"

"Bring it on me, Greenie-Meanie!"

Beth did do her spin attack, and Jupiter dodged it. Unbeknownst to Beth that Link was all read waiting atop the stairs to strike her from behind.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… what's wrong Sailor twit, afraid to fight back are we?" Beth chuckled. "Well you have nice long time to learn to fight back soon… When you're dead that is!"

"MASTER, NOW!" cried Jupiter.

Beth whirled around only just in time for Link's sword to pierce her right through the chest. "AGH! Ugh… ah… Curse… you…!" she vaporized and the torch in the room was lit up with the blue flame again.

Then, another large treasure chest had appeared. "Yes… the Compass." Said Link, "Combining this with the map will make it easier to tell where chests, and traps are located in the Temple."

"Sweet." added Jupiter. She also looked at the map itself and found that there weren't many chamber left, which could only mean they were getting closer to the end.

They headed all the way up the stairs and went through the locked door. "Hey, this room looks just like that twisted one, only… It's already straight." Said Jupiter.

"Look's like we'll have to find a way to twist it up and invert us a way out." Said Link. He looked up the corridor past two Green Bubbles. "That locked door, there."

In the twisted room, there were rotating platforms, and an eye switched covered in ice. "Great, just great." Cried Jupiter. "How are we supposed to activate that?"

"Ahh… Kids." sighed Link. He saw the answer already and leapt onto one of the rotating platforms. He aimed an arrow and waited until the torch on the center platform came between him and the switch.

His arrow passed through the fire, which melted the switch an hit it, inverting the previous hall. "Any other questions?" Link asked jokingly.

They went back down the hall and in the end room, dropped through the hole in the

floor and found themselves in another puzzle-like room with a door far at the end. "Well this doesn't take brain surgery." Said Jupiter.

She began to walk across the floor, but Link's ears perked up to a rumbling sound, and then he looked. "JUPITER… WATCH OUT!" he screamed as he leapt over and tackled her backwards in time as the ceiling came crashing down just inches by their feet.

Jupiter trembled in fear. "What… was… THAT!" she cried. "I mean there's no useful purpose for there to be a… A falling ceiling in the middle of a hallway."

"Well there is in this Temple." Said Link. "We'll just have to find a way across it." He indicated the holes in the top of the falling ceiling. Their best chance was to move over to them one by one making their way across.

First they waited for the ceiling to drop again, and as it began to rise. "Okay, here's our chance… and GO!" said Link.

The slowly proceeded forward. Link kept his focus on the ceiling above until they were directly under a hole from above. The ceiling began to rumble, "STOP!"

It fell, and then it rose again. "GO!"

It rumbled, "STOP!" cried Link. Jupiter didn't hear him. "I SAID STOP!" Jupiter barely made it over to her hole to miss the ceiling.

It rose up again. "GO!"

Along the way Jupiter pressed down on a floor switch which dropped a chest full of arrows they needed. The ceiling rumbled. "STOP!"

The ceiling fell, and Link was able to get the arrows from the chest as the ceiling rose. "GO!"

He finally made it to the door, but Jupiter got caught up a bit as a giant Skulltula dropped from the ceiling. "Jupiter get out of there!" called Link.

Jupiter squished the spider monster just as the ceiling rumbled, and she did a leaping tumble of faith to the door as the ceiling almost crushed her foot. "Well that went well." She said trying to hide her fear.

Link held his hand to his head "Oh, Jupiter!"

They entered the next puzzle room where there was only one picture of Amy, the Green, and third Poe sister. The duo looked at each other and nodded.

They armed their bows, and they fired at the picture… which did not disappear, but instead glowed as Amy's voice was heard.

"_Heh, heh, heh… Did you honestly think I'd be as easy as Joelle and Beth?" _

Five massive blocks fell down from the ceiling, and a timer above them began counting down… 1:00… 0:59… 0:58…

Link however remembered what this test was. The floor blocks were in fact, pieces of puzzle picture of Amy that they had to fit together before the clock ran out. "Jupiter, help me." He cried as he began pushing the first block into place.

0:37… 0:36… 0:35…

Jupiter pushed another one into place. "Oh, wow this hurts! It must be like a woman having a baby!" she moaned.

0:24… 0:23… 0:21…

"Quick… you take that one, I'll get this one!" said Link. They pushed, and pushed the blocks until the picture was complete, and Amy appeared.

"Look's like your smarter than I thought." She sniggered. "Hmm, mm, mm! But now let's see who's stronger than who!" and she began whirling.

Link and Jupiter were just a little tired from the block pushing, but there was a big difference between being tired, and being exhausted.

So what they did was, let Amy continue to use her spin attack, even if she went invisible, she was still getting dizzy from all that spinning.

She finally reappeared, and her eyes were rolling all over as she swayed dizzily around. "O…Kay… Now you're… going to get it." She said groggily. "All… _Six _of you!"

Jupiter and Link shared a look of disgust. Link gashed her with his sword, and Jupiter followed up with a Vine-lash, destroying the Poe and retrieving the green flame.

"Three down, and One to go… and this one's not going to be the easiest." Said Link. "Where-to now, Jupiter?"

She checked the map, but except of the basement chamber, still inaccessible, every single area on the map was blue. "Hmm? This doesn't make sense." She said. "There's no more chambers."

"What?" asked Link, and he looked at the map himself. According to it, the door they were rightly supposed to leave through lead back to the main hallway, and the map also showed the colored dots of the flames they'd retrieved.

"Let's check it out anyway." He said, and they headed through the tunnel and back into the main hallway. Three of the torches were lit, and there was the last Poe sister.

She was sitting in the center of the stone ring, mourning over the loss of her three sisters. "Let's hurry up and get her." said Jupiter. "I'm starting to hate it here."

They approached the mourning. She looked up at them "Don't be a fool. Now, Meg. You failed."

"So just give us the flame back and we might let you go." Added Jupiter.

Meg was only playing them for chumps. She put her evil face back on an then actually made three other clones of herself appeared. All of them exactly like the other in every single detail. Absolutely nothing was different.

They were even able to speak by themselves.

"So you somehow managed to make it past my other sisters." Said Number-One.

"But now you face, Poe-Sister Meg!" added Number-Two

"I am undefeated!" said Number-Three.

"Get ready to die!" added Number-Four.

Link turned look at one Meg, and then to another. They all looked the same. "Which one is the Real-one?" he asked impatiently.

"Just leave it to me. I'll get them all." Said Jupiter.

"No, Jupiter… WAIT!"

"_JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"_

The lightning zaps hit all four of the Megs, but only ended up destroying the three copies, which made the real one charge for them and vanish again.

Link got back to his feet. "Jupiter, we can't attack them all at once." He said. "We have to find a way to tell which one is the Real-One and attack it, and only it without first destroying all the clones first!"

The Four Megs appeared around them again. Jupiter shot out two of the clones with her bow, and then Link tried hitting one with his Hookshot so as not to waste arrows.

He hit the Real-one, but it merely damaged her, and then she disappeared and the group of four appeared again. "This isn't working." Cried Link. "There has to be and easier way to do this."

Suddenly Jupiter noticed something about one of the two she was staring at. The one on the left spun around once and then did nothing else. While none of the others moved at all.

She shot at the one that spun, and it was the Real-One. Again, it weakened her, she vanished and then reappeared as four again. "Hey, I think I got it!" she cried.

She began to power up her razor leaf up, but she had to wait for the Four Poes to reappear. _"FOREST… RAZOR-LEAF-"_

They appeared, and the third one from the right spun around. She waited until it reached her. _"… BLOW!"_

"WHOA… ARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Meg whimpered in pain as she dropped the torch, and her clones vanished.

"AGH… UGH… You have done the impossible!" she groaned. "You have defeated the four Poe sisters, but be warned of our Master… he shall avenge our destruction A-THOUSAND FALLS!"

She exploded in a purple ball of smoke, and the final torch was lit up. The main hallway became brighter again, and the elevator stone finally rose up from the floor.

"Well done, Jupiter. You did it." Said Link. Jupiter smiled and winked.

"Nothing too it." She said. Then the stepped into the elevator down to the basement and the final chamber of the Forest Temple.

Unfortunately, the path they needed to take was being blocked by a cage door, and the switch to open was behind them in another alcove, which sadly was also caged in.

Jupiter checked the map one final time. "Hey… look at this." She said, "The map indicates three other small alcoves… right behind the walls. But how do we get to them."

Link was also wonder what the point of the two _stone slabs _poking out of the walls were for. It was then that he noticed that the wall around them wasn't quite touching the floor completely. It was just a teeny-tiny little smidge from the floor.

"I wonder…" he mumbled as he walked up to the slab. He gave it a slight shove and the walls actually began to rotate a little.

Jupiter was most amazed. "Wow… if I buy a house, I am so suggesting reinforced concrete." She said.

One of the stone alcove ways had slid over to an opening where a switch lay rest. Jupiter pressed on it, and the sound of a cage opening was heard.

She climbed back out "Master… Now rotate it again this way." She said pointing forward. Link did so, and the alcove was now over another room with another switch.

He moved over and stepped on it. "Okay, now let's rotate it back to the way it was before we came in." he called. They rotated the room a couple more times… pausing to pick up some gear from the empty alcove.

Then finally they stepped on the last switch and the pathway was now cleared. There were no more obstacles blocking their way to the giant door now.

It was time!

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…


	9. Part Four: Showdown with Phantom Ganon

**EPISODE EIGHT**

Once they got there, Jupiter realized it was locked too, but there was no way the small keys could opened it up. But that's when she noted that the _Shape _of the big padlock was the same as the _golden key_ they got from the oriented chest.

Link held it out. "Well, Jupiter, this is it." Said Link. "Once we open this door, there's no way back out. It'll be all or nothing… _US_… against _HIM_."

Jupiter's legs felt like they were going to give away. They were going up against _Phantom Ganon_… the most powerful, dangerous creature of the Temple.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"I don't know…" Jupiter answered. "But I didn't come all this way just to turn back at the last few feet."

She put her hand on his. "Let's do it!" she said bravely. Link nodded and they guided each other's hands, holding the key up to the lock. "OPEN!" Link shouted and in they went.

…

The Boss Chamber sure was darker than all the other rooms. Not too dark, but still pretty scary.

They climbed up the steps and up onto a giant platform ring surrounded by razor wire. Six identical paintings were placed along the walls. "Where is he?" asked Jupiter.

Link called out. "Alright, Phantom Ganon… Come on out! We found you!"

Suddenly, the entrance way to the ring was sealed off by giant steel-spikes. They were trapped in the ring, and suddenly, they felt another presence right behind them.

"Hmm, mm, mm!" that evil voice could only belong to one creature. "Yes… You found me; but you'll soon be wishing you hadn't!"

Link and Jupiter turned round and there he was sitting high up on the saddle of a black armored steed. "Mu, Ha, ha, ha, ha! Hero of Time, Sailor Jupiter… Prepare to meet your doom!" he sniggered.

_**Evil Spirit from beyond: PHANTOM GANON**_

Phantom charged forward on his steed and in a flash of dark light rode right into the painting as if he were part of it himself. "Reh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

Jupiter and Link pulled out their bows. "Well, there's no turning back now!" said Jupiter. "Let's get him!"

Link nodded, and told her that they had to first dismount him from that horse. "Look, here he comes!" he said pointing up to one of the paintings. "GET HIM!"

They fired their arrows wildly at him as he approached, but all he seemed to do was turn around and head back the other way. "Huh?"

Suddenly they both got hit from behind big a big blast of energy, and took it full force. "Ha, ha, ha… Too slow, kids!" Phantom chuckled and he vanished into another painting again. "Ru, Heh, heh, heh!"

Jupiter got back to her feet. "What just happened here?" she asked.

Link also got back up. "Here he comes again! Get ready!"

They saw him coming at them again and fired wildly, but the same thing happened again. He didn't get hurt, turned around, and they got from behind by him.

Over, and over again, what they attacked, ended up attacking them from behind. "Ha, ha, ha… Oh, you're finished!" Phantom chuckled and he went behind the painting again.

"This has got to stop!" cried Jupiter. "WHAT ARE WE DOING WRONG!"

WHAM! They got hit again, a few more shots in the right place, and they would have had it. Link looked up but what he saw confused him.

There were two Phantoms. One was just entering through a painting beside one where a _Second-One_ just disappeared into the distance.

Then he suddenly remembered that Phantom Ganon himself was actually a ghostly creature, which could mean he had a way to clone himself. The fake one used to distract them, while the real one attacks from behind.

One of the two Ganon's was coming for them again. "Jupiter, wait…" said Link. "On my signal… turn around!"

Jupiter was confused. "Turn around? But Master he's coming right for-"

"JUST DO IT!" Link bellowed.

Jupiter readied her bow and so did Link. "Die punks! Die!" growled Phantom. Then suddenly the image turned around before it reached the edge of the painting.

"NOW!" cried Link, they both whipped around like lightning and fired wildly at the Second Phantom, which in fact was the Real-One… and he did get damaged.

"ARGH! You'll be wishing you hadn't done that soon!" he growled as he turned on his horse and galloped back in the other direction.

It didn't matter now, Jupiter and Link knew of his little trick, and now were able to tip the fight in their favor. They had three full-proof ways to find the Real-one from the Fake.

On way was: _One of the two images would turn around before it reaches the edge of the Painting._

Jupiter fired and got the Real-One again.

Another way was: _The Real-Phantom appeared to be more brighter, and illuminate to the false-one._

Link shot him again. "Alright, just one more good shot ought to get him!" he said. "Get ready!"

But either/or: _There were two Phantoms, but only One was real and could fight back. Link and Jupiter looked at one of the two, each ensuring they couldn't miss him._

They shot at him again, and this time he fell of his horse and was forced to switch his battle strategy.

He levitated himself in midair clasping his staff. "Heh, heh, heh… Well done kids!" he said. "You were pretty sneaking in destroying my steed, but if either of you think you can really beat me… HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!."

Link drew out his sword and Jupiter pulled out her Vine-whip. "We will destroy you Phantom Ganon." snapped Link. "I beat you once before, and with Sailor Jupiter by my side, I will beat you again!"

"That's right!" added Jupiter, "You and your forest creatures have stolen your last bit of energy, and you will pay for your servings of evil!"

Phantom's evil smile only widened. "Ha! So much pretty speech and all… BEHOLD MY POWER!" he roared. He whirled his staff over his head and fired a ball of energy.

"Let's Move!" cried Link and they rolled out of the way, and moved straight for him engaging in a sword, Vine-lash, and Staff combat.

But each blow either resulted in a Parry, or Painful blow from Phantom's Staff. "Bye-bye punks." He sniggered and bashed them both backwards.

Link and Jupiter, weak but not beaten, got to their feet. "We're not giving up yet!" roared Jupiter. _"Jupiter… I call upon your mighty power… bring bolts of lightning crashing down from the sky."_

"_JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"_

All that lightning flew straight at him, but Phantom Ganon just whirled his staff around like a pinwheel, shielding him from it's power, and sent it right back at the duo.

CRASH! They were barely able to dodge that one.

"DAMN!" cried Jupiter. "We're hitting him with everything we got… but it's just not working!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… Too bad kids. Now, TAKE THIS!" he fired another ball of energy straight at her.

"Jupiter get out of there!" called Link, but Jupiter was boxed into the corners of the ring. No where to run. "Hang on!"

Link leapt heroically in the path of the ball and struck it with his sword. Mysteriously, the ball flew straight in the other direction right back to Phantom Ganon.

"Eh? What the- GARH!" the ball struck him full force and he fell down temporarily stunned.

"Did you see that?" asked Link.

"Yeah… That's it!" cried Jupiter. "We may have used everything we got… but not everything he's got!"

"Right… right!" said Link "Now this is what we do…"

Phantom Ganon pulled himself together. "Ooh… trying to be the hero again, eh?" he growled. "Well let's see if you can hero your way out of this… HA!" he fired another shot.

Instead of dodging it, Link just stood wear he was and deflected the magic back to Phantom with his sword.

"Hey… what, no way- ARGH!" he got hit by his own blast again and fell stunned to the floor.

"Get him Jupiter!" called Link, and Jupiter hoped over to Phantom Ganon and giving him a good whipping. She was able to lash him four times before he got back in the air.

"Still think you can get me with those silly vines of yours?!" he said angrily.

"GRR… Fight, now!" growled Jupiter.

"I don't fight… I annihilate." replied Ganon "Now Take this… HA!" he fired another shot. Jupiter deflected it back to him, and this time Link went in and hit him at least eight more times.

Now Phantom Ganon, just like the duo, was getting weak, but far from finished. The battle was coming down to the final blow, but who was going to make it, and who was going to get it

Phantom Ganon was puffing and panting, but he was still determined to win the battle. "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… BRAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Eh? What's that Skull-face laughing about?" said Jupiter.

"I must say… facing the two of you together has been an outright pleasure." Phantom replied. "I don't think I'll ever have another battle quite like this one… such a shame."

Neither Jupiter, nor Link knew what he was talking about.

Phantom whirled his staff over his head faster and faster, until it began sparkling like a flaring-firework. "Prepare for my most-powerful attack!" Phantom roared. _"SUPER GHOSTLY-STAFF… CHARGER!"_

And he began charging at them like a speeding comet. It didn't matter if they dodged it or not, the impact was enough to shock anything. Even Link's shield couldn't defend them.

Jupiter and Link lay still on the floor.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I did it!" chuckled Phantom Ganon. "I've won… AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! But then he swore he saw the duo move and struggle to get up onto heir feet.

"You… haven't won yet… Phantom Ganon!" growled Link.

Jupiter stretched out and slowly got up. "I've never lost to evil's bane once, and I'm not starting now!" she said.

If Phantom Ganon had any real eyes, you can bet your boots they'd widen so much that they would fall out.

"How… How can this be?" he cried. "Nobody has ever taken a hit from my Staff-Charger and continue to fight."

Jupiter and Link pulled themselves out of it.

"Hmm… I guess I've underestimated you." He said, "I guess there's only one best way now to decided who'd better than who."

If they could deflect his blast back at them, then he could repel it again, and again like a game of tennis. "We'll decided this in a term of fate. All or nothing."

"Agreed!" the duo shouted, and they stood their grounds.

"Good thing I was a pro at Tennis camp." Said Jupiter.

They took their places at the most farthest ends of the battle ring, and Phantom readied the serve. "And here we go!" he roared as he summoned up the last of his power into a much larger ball of energy and fired.

Back… Forth… Back… Forth…

Over, and over again the duo and Phantom Ganon continued to deflect the energy ball back to the other side. Each hit, more forceful than the last.

But this only made the ball go faster, and faster, and hitting it becoming more and more difficult, but neither side was showing a sign of giving up.

A few minutes later, they were all ready to cave in. Ganon was puffing and panting in midair. Jupiter was beginning to feel her vine-whip to be rather heavy, and Link could barley keep his balance while holding his shield and sword.

"I… can't… keep this… up… much longer!" he panted after returning another shot.

Phantom Ganon repelled it.

"We can… do it." Panted Jupiter. "We got to." She summoned up what little strength she had left, and gave the ball a real good lash from her whip.

"You… You… are… DOOMED!" roared Phantom Ganon. He raised his staff up to repel the blast but really couldn't find the strength he needed to bring it back down.

BAM! He got hit. And this time he dropped his staff and it vaporized. "No! This can't be happening!"

Link and Jupiter smiled at each other, and even though neither one of them had the power to finish him off alone… That wasn't their plan.

They approached the fallen ghost. "Tell me!" he groaned. "Tell me how you did this to me!"

"Because we share something that evil-creeps like you would never understand." Said Jupiter. "The power of teamwork!"

Link nodded. "Thanks to Jupiter's quick thinking, and my skills… we have found our way through the Forest Temple, and YOU Phantom Ganon are through!"

"NO!"

Link held his sword up high and readied it as it glowed while Jupiter powered up the remains of her thunder.

"_JUPITER… THUNDER…!"_

"_SACRED… MASTER-SWORD…!"_

"…_CRASH!"_

"…_ATTACK!"_

Jupiter's powered up the blade of the Master-Sword, like Sailor moon can combine her Moon-Tiara with other Sailor's attacks.

The sword glowed while emitting bolts and currents of the thunder as Link charged forward. "HAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG HHHH!"

He leapt up and came crashing down…

SLASH!

A huge white flash followed by a soft explosion escaped from Phantom Ganon's body where he had been struck.

His body began burning up in a field of blue fire, and he was floating upside-down over the center of the ring where a purple vortex appeared.

"_You have failed me for the last time, Phantom Ganon!"_ growled the voice of the Real-Ganondorf. _"I hereby banish you to the gap between dimensions forever! BE GONE!"_

Jupiter and Link watched in horror at Phantom Ganon whimpering in pain as the remains of his body were being sucked into the vortex… and he was gone for good.

"_And as for you two…" _he replied at the duo, _"Be warned… You may have destroyed my Phantom, but he was always the weakest of my minions. There may come a time when you'll have to face the real me… and when that happens…"_

"_It won't be quite so easy! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AAH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!"_

His voice faded out, and the vortex had vanished.

**_Meanwhile outside_**…

Rei couldn't sit still another second longer, and this of course broke the firewall around the monsters.

Not to mention everyone else couldn't fight anymore. They used up far too much of their powers, and most of them had changed back into their normal street clothes.

"It's no good!" cried Serena. "We're history!"

For once, everyone seemed to agree with her. All the monsters now totaled well over 50, moved closer and closer… and the they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Huh? Hey, why did they stop?" asked Mina.

They monsters began whimpering in pain as they all disintegrated into piles of ashes. This of course could only mean one thing.

"Lita, and Master must have cleared the Forest Temple." Said Darien. "They did it."

"ALRIGHT!" everyone cheered.

**_Meanwhile back in the Temple_**…

As soon as the battle was over, Link and Jupiter were somehow transported into the main hallway of the temple.

There in a tube of Green-Light a small young girl wearing green, even her hair was green stood. "Who's that?" asked Jupiter.

Link couldn't believe his eyes. "S-S-Saria… is that really you?" he cried.

His childhood friend smiled and nodded. "Yes, Link… but be warned that I am not really here. I am only speaking to you through the spirits of the Forest and am only here amongst the wind. I cannot hug or touch you."

"Oh, Saria." cried Link.

Jupiter could tell that this was deep. Then Saria cast her look upon her. "Sailor Jupiter, come before me." She said.

Jupiter approached the Spirit cautiously.

"Jupiter, ever since I knew I was destined to become the sage of the Forest Temple, I knew that I could never live in the same world with Link."

Link turned away, shyly. It was always hinted that Saria had secret feelings for Link, but because they were two completely different species, it just simple could not have meant to be.

Saria was a Kokiri, and that meant she could never ever leave the forest. or grow-up into and adult like Link, who was really a Hylian.

Just because Link was different from all the other Kokiri, Saria always stood by Link's side, and was truly his best friend in life.

She cast a look at Link. "I'll always be your friend, Link, no matter what happens." She said. Link cast a sad yet soft smile at her as a sign of thanks.

Before she left she had something very special to give to Jupiter. She raised her arms up high, and down came another Medallion.

A green one with the symbol of the forest on it. "With this Medallion… I hereby dub you, Sailor Jupiter, as the new Sage of Forest. Keep my spirit with you, and continue to aid Link in his quest."

The Forest Medallion magically floated up to Jupiter's chest, and faded right inside of her Saria vanished.

Link looked at his small stone-case, and an image of the Forest Medallion was now resting beside his light Medallion.

"Wow… I'm a sage now." said Jupiter. "This is amazing."

Link smiled at her. "I couldn't have done this without you Jupiter." He said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They turned around to leave, but mysteriously a Stranger wearing Dark clothes, red eyes, and a muffler over his face was there. "Well done Hero of Time. Well done Sailor Jupiter." He said.

Jupiter and Link were ready to draw their weapon when the man quickly held up his hand and said "You need have no fear of me, I am not your enemy."

He walked up to the duo. "Just who exactly are you?" asked Link._ Too bad he didn't notice that his Tri-force of Courage was resonating at this charcter._

"My name is _Sheik_… and I know many things about you, and that you are seeking a way to find and destroy Ganondorf."

Both of them nodded. "Please, can you help us?" asked Jupiter.

"There is not much that can do to help you find him." said Sheik, "I can however teach you of special melodies that will help you when the time is right."

He motioned for Link to come forward and have his Ocarina ready. "Now listen very carefully Link…" he said.

"The flow of time is always cruel… it is different for every person… but no one can change it. A thing that does not dissolve over time, is a memory of younger days."

Sheik then reached behind, and pulled out a small harp, "If you believe to what I am saying, play the _Minuet of Forest_." He said. "And you must remember this tune as well Jupiter… as it will help guide you along the way."

Sheik then played several notes in a row, and then it was up to Link to repeat the sequence on his Ocarina, which he did.

The two began playing the notes they played as minuet music magically flowed through the air. "Well played Link… you have learned the Minuet of Forest." Said Sheik as he sheathed his harp.

"Master… that was beautiful." Said Jupiter. Link turned to her and smiled, but when they both turned back to face Sheik he had disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

Link also had a funny feeling about that person. Even though they never met before, it seemed to him that Sheik reminded him of something from the past… or _Someone_, in particular.

Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard and the Temple began quaking madly as rocks fell down from the ceilings and the walls were caving in.

"Whoa… what's happening!" cried Jupiter.

"We better get out of here! This place is breaking up!" cried Link. "COME ON!"

They ran out of the main hall, through the tunnel back to the entrance, and ran outside.

…

The others had arrived on the scenes just in time to see the Forest Temple begin to collapse and vaporize.

"Look! It's Master, and Jupiter!" cried Amy as she pointed up.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" they called as they jumped for dear life from the ledge, and landed safely as the last of the Temple had vanished completely.

Link and Jupiter slapped high-fives, and propped each other. "WOO-HOO!"

"WE DID IT!" and everyone else broke into a warm cheer.

**_Meanwhile, in Ganon's castle_**…

Ganondorf had already selected someone to replace Phantom Ganon, and continue to carry out his demands. "You… Volvagia, are my new head minion." He commanded.

A Serpent-like Lava dragon's red eyes glowed from in the dark shadows. "Phantom Ganon was a fool." He chuckled. "You can depend on me, My King."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Everyone who had gotten attacked in the forest was now back to normal, but were ordered by their doctors and councilors to take the rest of the week off and rest.

Serena never felt so relived. "Gee Luna, after all that it sure feels nice to kick back and relax for a while." She said.

"Oh, I agree…" said Luna, "This will give you a good chance to kick back… and study."

Serena fainted out of anguish. "Awe, Study… come on Luna, a week off from school should be spent doing real things."

"Oh, they should." Said Link handing Serena her uniform. "You may have the week off from school, but not from work."

Now Serena was really thinking of passing out in a daze. "You got to be kidding me."

She got to work at the café nonetheless with the others, but Lita had stepped outside for a breath of air.

"Hey, you alright?" Link asked.

Lita told Link that she was still amazed at all the things they had accomplished, "I'm just not sure of how to be a good sage, I mean I've never done it before."

Link smiled at her. "Hey, don't let it bother you." He said. "I know you'll make a great Sage of Forest for me, as you are a fine Sailor Scout, and a good friend and Employee."

Lita smile back, "Thanks, Master… I'm glad to be a part of the team."

Link was glad to have her too. "Now, come on, let's get back to work."

"Heh, heh… Yes, boss."

Thanks to the power of teamwork, Lita and Link have obtained the Forest Medallion and have successfully cleared the first of the Five Temples. With the other Four still scattered throughout Tokyo, Link's quest has only just begun.


	10. One Strike, and You're out!

**EPISODE NINE**

Sammy was in the yard with his dad, Kenji, practicing for his upcoming softball match at school, and Sammy really wanted to win too and had been practicing endlessly for the past few weeks, but really didn't think he stood too much a chance.

He had trouble batting, throwing and catching. In fact, the only thing he seemed to do well was run around the bases, but that skill would be pretty useless if he never even hit the ball.

"Okay, kido… here it comes." said Kenji, and he pitched the ball gently towards Sammy, who missed it by a long shot, and that was his third strike.

"Awe, Man…" he moaned as he threw the bat angrily at the ground. "It's hopeless."

Kenji walked over to his son, "Now, come on there, son. That's not showing good sportsmanship."

Sammy just snuffed hard and kick some dirt away from him. "Dad… I don't think being a good sport can help me this time." He said.

His father dropped the ball. "Whoa-ho-ho there, kid. Being a good sport and having fun is what sports and games are all about."

In was in vain that Kenji's lecture about having fun, and being a good sport and all that stuff didn't get through to Sammy.

"But dad, you don't know the kids were playing against, they are mean." He said. "You should've heard what they said today."

"_Hey Sammy… how does it feel having the blood of a loser running in your genes."_

Kenji went all red. "Wh- what… did… they.. say!" he puffed.

And just then one of his rivals from work, who unlikely happened to be passing by with his son, a player on the other team.

"Hey… how does it feel to be related to a complete sucker?" the man asked.

Kenji walked right up to Sammy and called back up the street. "Hey, it's not his fault."

The other man sniggered. "I was talking to your kid… and I know it's not his fault." Kenji just got completely burned off, and he almost wet nuts with his fists flying.

"Hey… Come back here and say that again!" he yelled up the street. Sammy held onto his legs keeping him from running up the street like a madman.

Ikuko poked her head at the kitchen window and sighed. "Gee, I wonder if at past life he was a military soldier with a bad ego." She said to herself.

**_Meanwhile, in Ganon's Castle_**…

Volvagia was speaking to Ganondorf about his plan to gather energy so Ganon could increase his power.

"You see, Master… Phantom Ganon failed you because he tried to gather energy from too many people at once." Said Volvagia. "His methods were far too obvious."

"Oh… and I suppose you have a much more successful plan?" asked Ganondorf.

"As a mater of fact, I do." replied Volvagia. "As master of the Fire itself, I can call upon its power to help me seek out individuals who are admitting powerful energy waves."

"If I can successfully tap into their minds so that they may focus on their strongest activities… then without even realizing it, their energy will soon be transferred to us."

"Once enough of it is harnessed my minions shall emerge and tear down the Hero of time should he and his Sailor Scout friends interfere."

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha… Oh, please! You couldn't even beat the Hero of Time if he was blindfolded and handcuffed."_ Called a voice.

Volvagia turned and saw a huge tentacle made of water squiggle its way thought the floor, with a glowing Nucleus in it's center, which was really doing the talking.

"GRR… _Morpha_!" growled Volvagia. "Who are you to butt in and tell me if my plan will work or not?!"

"Hmm, mm, mm… I'm not really." Said Morpha, "But I was sure by know you'd realize that if the boy crushed once before, what makes you thin you can get him now?"

"GRR… BACK OFF!"

Volvagia being Fire, and Morpha being Water, were both the kind of rivals you'd expect to always get themselves into a dog fight.

"Down, boys! Down!" said Ganondorf. "You may proceed with you plan, Volvagia. I'd very much like to see it in action myself."

Volvagia turned and bowed. "Thank you, My-Lord… I will not disappoint you."

**_In Volvagia's hideout_**…

Lava was boiling softly, and the fire embers were burring brightly as Volvagia bowed his head before it and held his arms together. "Fire knows everything." He said to himself. "Please, help me to locate a victim with the energy I seek."

At his words, the embers of the fire began going crazy and produce an image of Sammy still practicing with his father.

"Ah yes… this young lad is already deliver loads of energy as he practices for his big ball game coming up."

Volvagia then looked away from the fire, "But if I am to get close enough o make contact with him, I shall need a disguise so complete… no one would ever suspect me."

He bathed himself under a flowing Lava-fall which magically changed his Dragon shape to a young Softball coach. "Perfect… This will do just fine." He thought to himself.

"Look out Sammy… Your energy will soon be mine. Hmm, mm ,mm… Hmm, mm, ah, ah… Ooh, hu, hu, hu, hu ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Meanwhile, at Karaoke Café_**…

Serena served the customers their coffees, and when they gave her a tip for herself she hardly even looked at them or said so much as a thank you.

Lita and Mina were even exchanging comments about her behaviour. "When was the last time you ever saw Serena act so down before?" asked Lita.

Mina nodded in agreement.

"Hey come on you guys." said Luna, "Serena's just concerned about Sammy and how much he's been practicing for his softball game next week."

Amy came into the kitchen with an empty tray. "Yes… I've heard that Sammy's really been going hard at it. He really wants to win."

"I've been there before…" said Darien. "Back in grade-school I always loved winning, even if there was no prize held out at the end. I always used to make such a fuss when I lost."

Everyone shared a soft sigh.

…

At our coffee/tea break by closing time, Serena would have by now gulped down at least three slices of leftover cake, but she hadn't even finished her first one halfway yet.

But at least she was talking… and telling us why Sammy was so determined to win. "Ah, another area where honor is insulted." said Link.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't blame Sammy for wanting t o win now." added Artimus. "But still… that doesn't mean he shouldn't just go out there an have fun."

Serena still wasn't so sure of that. "It's not that I don't think Sammy can win… it's just the way he's practicing… you'd think he thinks that winning is the most important thing in the world."

"Well it isn't…" said Link. "Sammy will realize one day that winning at sports isn't the most important thing, but in fact having fun playing the GAME bit of it."

Everyone nodded.

On other topics they had other things to worry about. Now that Phantom Ganon was gone, and the Forest Medallion secured, they still had to search for the remaining four Temples.

Keeping in mind that the monsters they face would now be much stronger than before.

**_Meanwhile_**…

It was getting darker outside, and Sammy was still practicing on his batting. Throwing the ball up into the air and trying to whack it… but still he struck himself out more than seven times.

He slumped down on the ground again and grunted. "Oh, man… It's just no use." He sighed to himself.

"Sammy, Dinner's almost ready." Ikuko called form the kitchen.

"I'll be right in mom." Sammy answered, but then he was remembering the words his Dad told him that day.

"_Remember son, Practice makes perfect."_

Sammy just snorted at that thought. "Practice makes perfect? What, a joke!" he kicked the baseball out towards the sidewalk where a young-man passing along the way stopped it with his foot.

"Hmm, so you play softball?" he asked Sammy. "I'll bet you can bat this ball miles away."

Sammy stood up. "Ha, are you kidding? I couldn't even belt a beach-ball with this useless thing." He said holding out his bat.

The man, _who was really Volvagia in disguise_, looked at the bat closely. "Let me see that bat, maybe I can help." He said.

He grabbed the bat for moment, and in secret, _"I infuse this bat with the power of the Fire to aid my victim and gather his energy." _The fire symbol appeared on the end of the bat and he gave it back to Sammy.

"Here, just hold the bat any way you'd like and I'll pitch a ball at you." He said.

Sammy looked confused. "Alright, but I'm telling you I'm not that good." He said as he took his stand.

Volvagia wound up back and pitched the ball as hard as he could, sending it right towards Sammy like a missile. Sammy yipped and swung the bat forward… he hit the ball and actually sent it flying pretty high and far away.

As if he almost sent it into orbit. "Wow… did I really do that?" he asked. "Gee, thanks a lot, Mister."

Volvagia bowed to Sammy. "My name's _Vega Volcan…_ I coach softball during the summer days." He said. "You'll do just fine kid. Just walk up to the plate and hit a home-run."

"_Hmm, mm… and send your energy to serve the mighty Ganondorf."_ He said in his mind, and with that he left. Leaving Sammy with newfound confidence to keep practicing.

**_The Next Day_**…

Serena, Lita and May met at the front of the school, so they could walk to work together.. Amy got a 100-mark on the open-book essay they had, even though she did it with her book closed. That was to be expected.

Lita got and 85… not quite as high as Amy's, but still a great score, and Serena, well she just barely passed with a 60. A pass, but still not a good mark.

"Ooh… this is still such a tragedy." She moaned. "Well at least I passed the test so, mom may not kill me."

"No… but Master might Kill us all for sure if we're late for work." Said Lita.

"Yes... we should get going. I have a lot of studying to do tonight, and I really don't want to have to work late." added Amy. Serena and Lita sweat-dropped and wondered if Amy ever had anything else on her brain that wasn't school or work related.

They passed by the ballpark on the way to the café and saw Sammy's Softball team. The kids sure seemed tired, but Sammy was still going at it.

He was batting the balls so far away that they were irretrievable. He was throwing them so hard and fast that nobody could hit or catch the balls.

"Sammy?" Serena said not able to believe that that was her brother out there.

But Sammy turned to face her, with a mean expression in his eyes. "Don't you and your friends have other things to do, Brainiack!" he growled at her.

Well that was proof enough that it was Sammy, and so the girls decided to leave, but that sure was an unusual behaviour for Sammy.

**_Later on_**…

Sammy was staying overtime at the ball field, when teenagers were trying to force him out. He readied himself with a ball.

"Ah, ha, ha… the little runt's going to pitch one at me." The leader said. "Kid, you have never seen me catch before."

He positioned himself to catch any pitch Sammy would toss at him. "Hmm, mm, mm!" Sammy took a mighty big swing and really threw it HARD!

BAM! Right in the dude's hand, he caught it, and boy he got it good. The palm of his hand was all red and burning. "YEOW… that smarts!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Who's the runt now?" Sammy mocked with a sinister look on his face. Then he picked up his bat and playfully swatted his hand with it like a crop. "Now get out of here! I got a game to practice for!"

The boys walked over to the big basket of baseballs. "Oh yeah… practice with these, SQUIRT!" and they began pitching so many of them at once, but Sammy was able to bat them all out of his way, and some even nearly hit the boys.

"Hey! Let's get out of here! This kid's not for real!" and they all ran off scared to the teeth.

"Hmm, mm, mm! And I'm just getting warmed up." Sammy said. Volvagia's fire symbol on the bat glowed brightly, meaning Sammy's energy was rising fast.

**_A Few days later_**…

Link was at the Temple of Time sweeping the massive floors. Well it as Link's only home on Earth, and he had to try and keep it clean.

"So you're saying, Sammy's been getting worse?" he asked.

Serena nodded. "I asked him last night if he was ready I'd walk him home,, but he said was…"

"_Leave me alone, I'm busy practicing!"_

Every single day, Sammy seemed to be getting meaner and meaner. He wouldn't go home from the park until really late, he came home but didn't go into the house.

He just kept practicing outdoors, and he would only go in if dinner was ready, or his mother insisted he go to bed. He was even starting to fall behind in his homework.

"When I passed him in the park today, do you know what he was doing?" asked Mina. "He was playing a game with teenagers, and he completely overpowered them."

"I saw it too…" added Rei. "Even when the other players wanted to leave, Sammy just kept on insisting for another game, and he showed no mercy."

Luna and Artimus were beginning to think that maybe there was more to this than met the eye. "Maybe we should all confront Sammy, and tell him to take it easy." Luna suggested. "Young boys should having fun with sports, not pushing themselves too far."

Link agreed, and they were off to the park.

…

By sunset they arrived and found a lot of ball-players freaked out of their skulls. "That… That kid… he's a killer!" they whimpered.

They all looked into the field and saw Sammy pitch and belt the balls so hard. It was no wonder the players all ran away.

"Okay dude… fun playing with you, but I think I got to go."

Sammy walked over and picked up his bat. "Just one more game…" he sniggered, "You can handle it. Hmm, mm, mm."

But this was too much. "SAMMY!" Link called, and he and the others all stepped in front of his way.

"Sammy come on. What's wrong with you?" asked Serena.

Sammy's eyes flared with anger. "Get out of here!" he roared.

"Sammy, come on little guy." Said Darien, "This bad behaviour of yours has to stop!"

"I said… GET OUT!"

One by one all the girls tried to talk some sense into Sammy. "LAST WARNING!" he screamed, but they still didn't give in.

"Sammy! We mean it!" growled Link. "Just let us help you."

By now, Sammy was literally flaring in fire. "OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Sammy swung around and held his bat out sending a HUGE supersonic wave towards them.

They dodged it, and the blast really damages the benches. "Sammy!" cried Serena. Obviously he wasn't responsible for his actions. They had to get him away from that bat.

"I'm sorry Serena. I hate to do this…" said Lita, "But there's no other way!" she rolled back out into the field.

"YOU!" Sammy fired another shot and missed.

Lit rolled and leapt up. "TIME FOR A PENALTY KICK!" she roared and kicked the bat right out of Sammy's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH HH… YOU'LL PAY FO THAT!"

**_Meanwhile, in Volvagia's lair_**…

The fires were going crazier than ever. "Yes, finally…" he chuckled. "His energy ha reach it's peak… _GO GET HIM DODONGO!"_

…

Sammy tried to pick up his bat, but the moment he laid his hand upon it, it began glowing madly and knocked him unconscious.

"Look!" cried Link.

The Fire Symbol on the bat began blasting out huge smoke screens, and there appeared a infernal Dino-creature Link recognized as a _Dodongo_.

"Ahh… Let the games begin!" Dodongo growled. And began breathing fire out from his mouth which everyone was barley able to evade.

Link looked around, and saw no one was watching and Sammy was still out cold. "Everyone… Do it Now!" he called, and everyone nodded.

"_SAILOR SAGE POWER!"_

"_POWER CHANGE!"_

"_ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_

They all stood side-by-side, and Link held his sword up high. "Guardians of the Earth, united we stand." He cried out. "Prepare to feel out wrath!"

The Dodongo turned and sniggered. "Heh, heh… Well it looks like the bases are loaded toady sluggers, Who's up first?"

Everyone scattered. "Here Dino-breath… take this!" shouted Venus.

"_VENUS CRESENT BEAM… SMASH!"_

The beam flew straight at the Dodongo, but he just spun around and batted it right back with his huge tail. "Whoa… Strike one, Venus! Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah!"

"Now it's my turn. Here comes the pitch…" and he blasted out loads of fireballs. BOOM! BANG! POW! The small explosions were enough to knock everyone off their feet. Even Link's shield wasn't enough to block an attack that strong.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… Home Run, and going for the grand slam!" and Dodongo fired more fireballs, but this time Mercury was ready.

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"_

Her frosty bubbles froze the balls in their path causing them to drop and shatter. "That's strike one for you!" she mocked.

"GRR… Rotten Spoil-sport!"

Mercury then turned on her VR-Visor to try and scan for a weak spot. "Yes, I see it… it's right there _in his tail_. We have to get his tail and he'll be powerless!"

"Not going to happen!" growled Dodongo, and he began whirling around like a cyclone, and coming at them all with incredible speed.

Tuxedo mask leapt up into the air and tried his Deku nuts, but they didn't work. "It's no use, he's moving way too fast!" he cried.

Jupiter tried her Thunder-Attack, but Dodongo's scales were as hard as rock, making him completely immune to electrical attacks.

"It's no use…" cried Jupiter, "We've got to get him to hold still!"

Venus and Mars and Moon suddenly had an idea. "Quick let's do it!" cried Sailor Moon.

Venus went up first. _"SPIRIT… SAND-STOM… WAVE!" _and she fired up a huge sand storm around Dodongo who stopped spinning and looked around in confusion.

"This dust… I can't see a thing!" he began shooting his fireballs blindly at the sand.

"That's Strike two." Mars called from above. "Now take a penalty shot!" and she stuck a big charm smack on his face.

"YARGH… Hey… I can't move!"

"And here comes the pitch!" called Sailor Moon. _"MOON TIARA… MAGIC!"_ and she sliced Dodongo's tail right off.

"Whoa! My tai! My Tail! Ohhhhhh!"

"Three strikes and your out! Time for the Grand-slam" called Link. He pulled out his sword and it began glowing. _"SACRED… MASTER SWORD… ATTACK!" _

SLASH!

"GAAAAAAAAGGGGRRRH… BEAN BALL… FOUL!" and Dodongo exploded like a bomb, causing the fire Symbol on Sammy's bat to fade. He was going to be alright.

**_Meanwhile, in Volvagia's lair_**…

The Fire flares suddenly went down.

"What's happening?" Volvagia growled, "The fire is going out!"

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha! Looks like Hero of Time and the Scouts have turned your fireproof plan into ash, Volvagia."_ called Morpha's voice, _"Now you're starting to go the way just like Phantom Ganon was."_

"GRR… I may have lost this round, Morpha, but I shall gather my strength and strike again. Replied Volvagia, "They haven't heard the last of me!"

**_A few days later_**…

The whole gang was watching Sammy's Big game. The other team was ahead by 3 points. Bases were loaded, Sammy was up last to bat before the end.

Sammy just needed one good hit for the Grand Slam to win the game, but now that Sammy was no longer under Volvagia's spell and back to his old self, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Come on Sammy, you can do it!" Serena mumbled to herself.

Sammy stood up to the plate. "Come on Sport, hit one for the team." Called his dad.

"STRIKE ONE!"

"BALL!"

"STRIKE TWO!"

The tension was really mounting now. this was it. Either Win… Lose… or Lose horribly. "I can do this… I can do this." Sammy mumbled to himself.

The pitcher readied himself. "Is the little whiner ready?" he mocked.

"You're kids toast, Kenji." His father added in the crowds. Kenji just ignored him.

The pitcher wound up back… threw the ball forward…

Sammy waited… waited… took his swing and… POW! Right out of the park.

"HOME RUN… GRAND SLAM… SAMMY'S TEAM WINS 10 to 9!"

The crowd went wild, and it was the other team who acted like sore losers while Sammy's team got to insult them right back.

Sammy's family were very proud of him. "You did it son… You did it!" cried Kenji. "Oh yeah… that's my boy!"

"Awe… it was nothing." Sammy said. The girls all lifted Sammy up in the air. "Let's here it…" cried Link. "HIP… HIP-"

"HORRAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"


	11. Love Sucks!

**EPISODE TEN**

Link really wasn't looking happy today as he sat on a bench in the park and looked deep inside his thoughts… taking his memories back to the days of him and Zelda.

…

_They always had fun together as children, Zelda even played keep-away with Link's Kokiri sword, until Impa, her care-taker calmed her down._

_It was somewhat hinted that Zelda had deep feelings for Link. She always smiled near him. She blushed or giggled when he agreed to help her. Why, she even made him her royal messenger, and gave him her family's greatest treasure, the Ocarina of Time._

_And Link, well he certainly was Mr. Hero alright. A man of strong moral character. He rescued Zelda from distress countless times over. He risked his life for the sake of all Legora… he was a true Hero._

_As they grew up together, Link and Zelda did become busier saving Hyrule, but still found time for each other, and Link even proposed marriage to Zelda while they had a picnic on a romantic night in the castle courtyard._

_Even though Link was not of royal blood, Zelda's father was welcome-hearted towards Link, he secretly had always hoped he would propose to his daughter. _

_Link even sang a sorrowful song for them both, explaining the true reason he wanted to be with Zelda._

_It wasn't because she was the Princess, it wasn't because he wanted to be rich, and have a nice home as well… but he was lonely, and Zelda was only woman he ever felt this strongly for, and would never find another like her ever again._

_Both Zelda and her father felt really touched by that song that the king immediately made plans for the marriage. Link and Zelda were to be married after and if Ganondorf was defeated._

_Then, Ganondorf was defeated, but he destroyed the planet, and Link was cast out into space. All his dreams and hopes gone._

_Zelda, his one true love… she was gone, and Link was left homeless and lonely. Unlucky in love… and unlucky an Armageddon._

…

Now look at where he was 10,000 years in the future after being captivated by ice, and drifting through space.

He was a simple man disguised as an Earthling, to hide his true identity from the world, and he was the owner, and head employer of a Karaoke Café.

Still… nobody else knew him, nobody could ever love or make him feel the way Zelda did. This put Link's foot down at finding another.

Link was really feeling upset. He wished he could just accept the fact that Zelda was gone and that their love and future was forever lost, but his head and his heart were both arguing with him.

What were the odds that Zelda was still alive anyways? Even if she did survive the destruction of the Planet, it's been 10,000 years since then. Link was all that was left; _the last of the Legorians._

His head telling him to give up, and his heart telling him all is not lost. Link felt all tore up. He felt confused, lost, but most importantly he felt alone… really alone.

He got up and headed home to the Temple of Time in the deserted felids.

**_A couple days later…_**

At Crossroads JR high…

One of the Biology Teachers called in sick, and they needed to find a substitute. "Hey, do you think maybe class will be canceled instead?" Serena asked Molly.

Although Molly didn't really agree with Serena's enthusiasm. "Yeah… Biology is so boring. I mean why learn about stuff and things that don't even matter that much?"

Melvin was most outraged by that. "How can you girls say that?!" he spat. "Biology is all around us, the singular sciences of how our glorious Planet-Earth is formed and runs."

Molly and Serena gave Melvin the "Shut-up you dweeb!" expression. So Melvin just turned back to his book.

At that moment the Principal came in an announced good news to the class… _which to the class was actually bad news._

"Class, we were able to find someone qualified enough to carry on the class." The Principal said. He turned to the door where a quite handsome young man appeared.

It was Link!

Serena was almost outraged. _"What is he doing here?"_

The Principal went over the "How to respect the Sub-Teacher, rules." and he left leaving Link in charge of the class. He took his place up at the podium, "Alight everyone… let's get started." He said.

Serena raised her hand and asked if she could sharpen her pencil first. She got up to the front of the room and silent spoke to him…

"Master, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I decided to take a break and try new approaches, so I left Darien in charge of the café."

"Plus, I've noticed you're getting very lacks in your grades." Link answered, "Besides, I'm a High-School graduate with marks better than teachers."

Serena had a feeling she wasn't going to like this at all. But returned to her seat.

Link stood up and cleared his throat. "Now, I understand your teacher has had you investigating the science of sound." He said "Challenging, I'll agree, but not challenging enough."

He then passed out copies of really huge books. "That's why I have updated the curriculum with these newer textbooks that I have personally written."

Serena gasped at how large the book seemed. "Textbook?! More like a set of encyclopedias." She moaned.

Link told them to read chapters 1-70 by tomorrow. "And yes _Serena_… you will be tested on the material." He said with a smirk.

A few of the kids laughed at her for her lousiness in studying, but the rest had already given the grim moan of irritation and already began cracking to the book.

**_In the teachers lounge_**…

Link was going over some paper work, not paying any attention at all to the lady teachers in the back of the room gossiping about him.

"Whoa… he is quite the catch." Said the Art's teacher.

"That's not all I heard…" said the Math Teacher, "I hear he even owns and runs his own business. The Karaoke café."

They all broke into a fuss over who was going to score a date with him, but when they turned back to face him, Link had already left to get ready for his next class.

"_Humph… the nerve of those ladies."_ He thought as he walked along the hall. _"Going about thinking I'm just a prize catch to be won. I've seen well behaved ladies who are six years-old." _

Link was loyal to his love for Zelda, and weather or not she was alive and with him. Link was a Specific one-woman man. It was her, and her only… no one else.

Link was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see where he was going when he turned the corner, and bumped right into Patricia Haruna, Serena's homeroom teacher.

Her Files went all over the floor, and Link's much needed coffee spilled all down his shirt. Thank goodness it was warm and not hot.

"I'm… really sorry." Patricia said., but when she looked up and saw who she bumped into… her eyes sparkled, her cheeks went slightly red, and her mouth was slightly opened.

Link looked down upon her and helped her up. He picked up her papers and kindly handed them back to her. and said. "No… I'm sorry." And he walked away fast.

Patricia, just kept watching Link walk away until he was out of sight. _"Wow… that guy was very polite. And he's cute too." _She thought to herself.

**_After school_**…

The Girls all met at the Cherry hill Temple for study buddies… _all of them wearing bathing suits because the heat was now ever more worse, and still no ideas as to why._

"Ooh… I cant believe how much of this… THING I have to read." moaned Serena as she poked through the book that Link gave her.

Amy had a copy of the book too and was already halfway through chapter 55. "Well I think it's nice that Master is teaching us in biology." She said.

"And look at the bright side Serena…" Rei mocked. "Now you can really get a good education with Master watching you all the time."

Serena pounded her head on the table.

Mina looked up from her homework assignment. "Well, at least it was nice of Darien to give us the day off from work so we could study more." She said. "Master probably never would have allowed it."

"Believe me, I'd rather have Master make me mop up, and wait on people, than do this lousy assignment." Serena said with her face still down in the book.

Lita, who also got a book from Link, she seemed to be a little upset about something and was hardly looking at the book.

Artimus looked up. "Hey, you okay Lita?" he asked, "You seem awfully quiet."

Lita told them about what happened when she left school and saw Ms. Haruna staring at Link as he walked up the street… and she had that look in her eyes again.

All the girls jaw's dropped, their eyes bulged to the size of Ping-pong balls. "Oh, no… she can't be?!" cried Serena.

Patricia Haruna was not just a normal average teacher, it was noted by everyone that she was a love sick chick looking for her soul-mate. The school year only started two months ago and already she went out on more than 30 dates.

Now it was obvious that Link was her next target.

"Hee, hee, hee… Master's in for it now." Serena sniggered.

"But that's not all…" replied Lita. "I also saw Master headed up the street… and he was looking pretty sad. When I asked him what was wrong he said he didn't want to talk about it."

Luna though on it and decided. "I think we should all go and see him this instant." She said. "Something's obviously troubling him and we should find out what it is."

Serena fell over backwards. "Do I have to? It is rather late." The others grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

**_Meanwhile, at the Temple of Time_**…

Link was sitting by the alter and gazing into the Door of Time as it kept on showing him images of his past-life on Legora.

He watched as he saw himself and Zelda as children, and she snatched his Kokiri sword. _"Tee hee… I got your sword Link."_

"_Zelda?! Zelda… ha, ha, ha. You come back here with that."_

Link sighed a soft, but very deep sigh. Watching the images of his past being either bad or good for him was anybody's guess, but either way, it sure made him sad.

Link was so wrapped up in his mind that he didn't even see everyone come in. He didn't even jump or flinch when Luna hopped up in front of him so suddenly.

However, a small kitty-cat lick on his hand got him to come-to. "Hmm?, oh… sorry guys, I was REALLY far away." He said.

"It's alright, Master." said Rei.

The girls took a look at the cute little boy in the images. "Ooh… that kid sure is cute." said Mina. "Who is that, Master?"

Link turned back to the images. "Oh, that's just me."

The others were really impressed, except for Serena. "That's you. No way, that kid's at least half your size." She said.

Everyone then scowled at her for ruining the mood. "Serena… didn't it ever occur to you that I was once a little boy too?!" Link asked irritated. Serena got the message.

"Hey, who's that girl with you?" asked Darien. "She's kind of cute."

Link smiled at that statement. "I thought you'd think that." He said. "That my friends… is her; _Princess Zelda_."

This awed them all.

"That's your fiancée, Master?" asked Artimus.

"Yes… well, actually that's us seven years younger." replied Link. "But let me show what we looked like later…"

He played a few notes on the Ocarina, and the images changed to seven years later. Darien almost couldn't breathe when he saw how gorgeous Zelda looked.

"Whoa." was all he could say, and the girls were amazed too. They had seen some beautiful women before, some even prettier than they were… but THIS… Zelda was so elegant. No wonder Link was in love with her.

Link's image even said to Zelda exactly what they thought he would say. _"There is no word that can describe what a beautiful creature you are. I'd have to invent a word, but even then it would mean nothing."_

They remember Link telling them all the story of him and Zelda, and how it lead to Link proposing Marriage to her… which they got to see as well.

They also saw Link singing the other half of that sorrowful song to Zelda's Father as why he wanted to be with her… which sadly was exactly how Link was feeling that day.

A tear rolled down both the Links faces as the song ended. Zelda had tears in her eyes too, and her Father had very long and sorrowful face. _"If you feel so lonely, Link… I will have to grant your wish."_

The images faded.

The girls were nearly crying at how emotional that was.

Link then told him that things had gotten worse today. Not only was he mourning over the loss of his Love. He recently today had a run in with Ms. Haruna.

**_FLASHBACK, After school…_**

_Link was in the lounge again, grading some papers._

"_Hi…" said Patricia._

"_Hey. You got stuck with it too I see." Link said._

"_Yeah… those kids always give me such a headache."_

_They stared at each other. Patricia giggled and turned away, while Link was trying to force himself not to get involved. He was loyal to Zelda and that was that._

"_Link?" she asked him._

"_Yeah… what?"_

"_Well, nothing… but do you have a steady girlfriend?"_

_A fine thing to ask Link. He did feel uneasy about it, and he was aware of her constant man-searching, but answered with "No… I don't."_

"_Oh, that's wonderful… so how about dating me then?"_

_Date a real teacher. Link was really in the no-zone there, but how to let her down easy was the hard part. "Uh… well… I- You see…"_

_Her smile changed to a frown. "You think I'm… U-gly. Don't you." She back away and broke into a sob. "Oh, just say… You don't like me… You think I'm ugly!"_

"_No, no… It's not that."_

"_Then why won't you go out with me?"_

_Now Link really didn't know what to do. He hated seeing people misinterpret things, but he also didn't want to betray his love for Zelda, not to mention something else that really put the two of them on the TOO-DIFFERENT types._

"_I don't get it, why won't you go out with me. I thought it would really work between us if we started dating, but you don't like me." She sobbed._

_Link had to do something and fast. "Uh… No, no… we can go out." He said not believing he said it either._

_Patricia looked up with a school-girl expression on her face. "You really mean it?" she asked. "Ooh, hmm, mm, mm… this is going to be so romantic."_

_Link just acted all excited but inside he kept saying over and over. "Boy this is just great. What I do now?"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK..._**

"Now I have a date with her on Saturday. I feel like such a loser."

The girls thought this was very serious and a no brainier as to why Link felt so bad. Come Saturday, he would have officially broken his solemn pledge to Zelda.

"But Master… what is the other thing that's eating at you." Asked Serena. "I mean I know what Ms. H is like when she blabs about her dates."

"Are you afraid she'll take you somewhere truly romantic."

"Nope."

"Okay. Are you afraid she'll want you to kiss her goodnight."

As much as that though did dread him, "Nope."

"Oh wait… I got it." Serena sniggered. "You're worried that you'll fall in love with her, and you'll end up getting married and having kids."

Link breathed heavily at that one. "Yes." He said. "But that's just what I've been talking about. It's something completely different that makes us too different."

But he wasn't willing to tell them what it was, as it was rather embarrassing. He just hoped his soul would have mercy on him for what he was about to do on Saturday.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Patricia was shopping for things to pretty herself up for her big date with Link. She was going for the works. Make-up, earrings, perfume, shoes… you name it.

Now she needed a new dress. So far she couldn't decide. "The Red one… or the Yellow one?" she really couldn't choose.

"Can I help you, Miss?" asked a kind young man… _with the last name Volcan on his name tag. _

"Yes, I really can't decided which of these two dresses I should take." Said Patricia. The Red one was smooth and silky, while the other one was gold and sparkly. She couldn't afford them both,

The young man knew of a good dress for the lady's, with a romantic night awaiting her, needs. "Come with me, I have just what you're looking for."

He lead her to the center of the store where there was the most elegant gown dressed on a female-manikin. Even Cinderella didn't have anything thing like it.

A full flowing ocean blue gown with a soft breeze of cloud-white dusting across it, and even dusted with silver glitter. Long sleeves, narrowed at the waist with a lovely sparkling sash. It even came free with a beautiful pearl-white necklace.

Patricia's eyes were sparkling just like the gown. "Oh… it's simply magnificent." She could just imagine Link seeing her in that elegant dress… _if she only could afford it._

"Oh, I'd never be able to afford this if I lived to teach for a 100 years." She sighed.

The young man smiled. "That's another thing that we like to do here, helping those who are in need of these things. So for you, it's 90 percent off."

Patricia's expressions began growing into a huge smile. "You… you really mean it?" she asked.

The man nodded. "And you're also a very fortunate woman." He said. He went up and took the dress off the manikin… _Secretly putting a Fire Symbol on it._ "This dress is a very rare and expensive model. You're very lucky."

Patricia paid for her things and left the store with excitement in her eyes. "Oh, I just can't wait for Saturday to come." She giggled.

The man… _who was really Volvagia in disguise,_ Smirked as she walked down the street. "I can't wait either." He said wickedly.

**_Later on, in Volvagia's lair_**…

He was in his true form again, and viewing Patricia trying on the dress in her home and fainted out of exhaustion.

"Powers of Fire… help me guide my next victim's energy reach it's peak." He said. "She's been giving off vast amounts of energy preparing for her big date, and if I'm right which I usually am…" he smirked.

"These human emotions are the most powerful sources in the world. Just a handful of her energy will help us immensely in giving Ganondorf the power to rule the Universe."

…

And Ganondorf was indeed in formed of all this, and he did look pleased. "Excellent work, Volvagia." he chuckled.

"She may have a big date coming, but that brings me ever closer to the Date of destiny… WHERE I SHALL RULE ALL! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**_Saturday evening_**…

Over the next few days, Link's biology classes went on, and as expected Serena failed by a long-shot, bust she and Amy were almost too concerned about something else to care much.

Ms. Haruna was absent all week. When the Principal called her father, he said that she had been acting very weird lately.

She was insisting that people leave her alone so she can prepare for her upcoming date with Link, and she had spent all her time making plans, reservations, perking herself up…. you name it.

Anyone who came within ten feet of her got scowled at with. _"GET OUT OF HERE… I have date coming and I have to get ready!"_

Whatever it was… they decided not to get involved.

…

The Girls got Link a Tuxedo and gave him a male-make over. Now he looked even more handsome, soave, and debonair than before.

"Ooh… I like it way much." Mina cooed.

As Link stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn't feel anymore upset with himself. His face looked as though it had forgotten how to smile.

"Master don't pout so much, you're get wrinkles." Said Serena.

Darien, and Amy however had a bad feeling about something that seemed unusual about Ms, Haruna's. So they decided to secretly spy on Link at his date.

**_7:00pm_**…

Link was waiting outside the most expensive restraint in town, with a flower to dawn on Patricia when she arrived. "Whew… really hoping she doesn't come."

Suddenly there she was walking with beauty and grace in her rare gown. A lot of people up the street paused and gawked at how pretty she looked… Too pretty to even put in words.

She did however have a rather serious face on. When she greeted Link. "Two minutes late… not a good start." She said.

"What do you mean?" asked Link. "I got here before you did."

Patricia just gave him the "I don't want to hear excuses hand." And grabbed his arm. "Now let's go, the night is young and we have much to do."

Darien was watching the whole thing from the rooftop and was keeping in touch with Amy by a headset. "Did you see all that?" he asked. "I've never seen her act so serious before."

This was starting to look more and more peculiar.

Darien looked through his binoculars and could see them through one of the windows. Too bad he couldn't hear what they were saying.

…

As Link ate through his steak meal, all Patricia seemed to do was stare at him with hungry eyes that food could not satisfy.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" he asked.

Her expression changed. "Because that's what two people usually do on a date." She said in a wicked giggle.

"Two single people… spending a romantic evening together, who gaze into each others eyes, share a romantic dinner, and dance the night away, only to realize… they found their one and only."

Her speech almost sounded inspiring. "Don't you agree?"

"Well I could… but I won't!"

"WHAT?!" she screamed capturing the attention of the entire room.

Link stood up. "I'm already in love with someone else, and I should have told you this before." He spat. "That, and I don't like your attitude… I'm out of here."

He turned to leave, but Patricia grabbed his arm and held up a knife to his back. "Oh no you are not!" she growled.

"I planned long and hard for this evening, and I'll be CURSED… IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME THIS EARLY! DO YOU HEAR!"

This freaked everyone out in the place. "She's crazy!"

"Let's get out of here!"

**_In Volvagia's lair_**…

"Yes… her energy is at it's peak… Come on out _Lizalfo_!"

…

The people in the restraint ran out even faster when Patricia began glowing like crazy and right from out of her dress appeared a huge Lizard-man with a small sword.

"I am Lizalfo!" it sniggered. "Your energy is mine." He grabbed Patricia, who was out-cold, and began absorbing the light from her body.

Link who was hiding behind a tipped over table saw the whole thing. "I should've known Ganondorf was behind all this." He said. "Well, I'd say it's really time to dance now."

"_ECTO… PHASE… ACTIVATE!" _and he changed into his true form without anybody watching.

Lizalfo finished absorbing all that he would need, and began transferring it to Volvagia. "With all this energy no one will be able to stop our forces now." he sniggered.

"That's what you think!" called a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Lizalfo whipped around. "Who's there?"

Link stood bathed in the moonlight. "How dare you disrupt what was meant to be a romantic evening for that young lady." he said. "I will see to it that you pay dearly."

He withdrew his sword. "I am… the ultimate defender of justice and truth. The sworn protector of all that is good and decent… I am… the Hero of Time."

"Whoo… Where's my autograph-book. HA!" mocked Lizalfo. "Hero of time, eh? That sure is a nice sword you got there" he held out his own. "Care to make this interesting?"

Link held his sword and shield with honor. "Let's do this… ENGUARD!"

Link charge forward, and right before he could come into contact, Lizalfo leapt swiftly up and over him, and attacked from behind. It was only a graze but Link was amazed. _"How did he move so fast?"_ he thought.

He whipped round and their swords began parrying the other. "You've never faced anything like me before kid." Lizalfo sniggered. He leapt up again, and barley grazed Link again.

"What you got in strength, I got in speed."

As their swords clashed again Link realized that if he wasn't that strong in defense, then maybe if he just got one good hit on him he could beat him… but that seemed to be easier said than done.

So far all he managed to do was parry his blade from the front, but Lizalfo was just too fast for him. Every time Link managed to get him into the open he leapt over and hit him from behind.

He also couldn't call the sailor scouts, because he didn't have the time to play his Ocarina and send them the message… but he didn't have to either.

As Lizalfo tried to leap up and over again, a flying rose came and attacked him in the air. "ARGH… Who threw that?!" he growled.

Tuxedo Mask and Super Sailor Mercury leapt through the window. "Sorry were late, our reservations were delayed." Tuxedo said.

"Not at all." Said Link.

Lizalfo brushed the rose pedals off his face. "Hey… Three against One… that's not fair!" he moaned.

"All is fair in love and war." snapped Mercury. _"MERCURY BUBBLES… BLAST!" _and she conjured up a mighty wicked fog.

"Hey, what the- Where did they go?"

The three fighters all stood together. "Thanks a lot guys." said Link, "Only I can't see him now."

Mercury used her VR-Visor and saw shiny him just up ahead. "He's right up there." She said. "Just aim for where the shiny scales are."

"Right!"

Link held his sword up high and it began to glow. "Huh… what's that?" cried Lizalfo as he saw the light coming right at him. "…Uh-oh!"

"_SACRED… MASTER-SWORD… ATTACK!"_

SLASH!

"EEEYYYAAAARRRGGGHHH!" the fog vanished and Lizalfo was vaporized.

"Well done team… we got him." Said Link.

**_Meanwhile, in Ganon's Castle_**…

Ganondorf was disappointed. "Volvagia, your plan has failed." He said. "Hero of Time has won yet again."

"And all you got was a sample of that Love lady's energy." mocked Morpha. "Sucks to be you I guess."

"GRRRR!"

Strangely though, Ganondorf was disappointed, but not angry. "That may be so, but look at how much power these human emotions can admit." He said. "Volvagia may have nit gotten the boy, but he did manage to give my powers a good need boost."

"But he still failed you." replied Morpha. "Shouldn't you punish him or something?"

By this time Ganondorf was angry. "Maybe I should punish you Morpha. IF YOU EVER QUESTION ME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN, I SHAL GIVE YOU THE SAME FATE AS PHANTOM GANON! UNDERSTAND?!"

Morpha quivered in fear. "Y-y-yes, My lord."

**_Meanwhile_**…

The others arrived on the since too late. The battle was already won.

Patricia was going to be alright. She didn't remember a thing of what happened, but she was really tired from having her energy drained the paramedics came to take her to hospital.

"Link…" she said groggily. "I'm sorry I ruined the evening."

"Hey, no problem." said Link "You've just been at it too hard. You should take it easy on the dating for a while."

She understood, and then they carried her away tot eh ambulance.

"Gee… you sure took that cool, Master." said Mina. "Are you okay?"

On the contrary, Link never felt so relieved. Not just that Patricia was okay, but also that his pledge and love to Zelda wasn't really broken after all.

"Master, I have to know." said Serena. "What is it that really got you saying that you and Ms. H weren't right for each other?" The others all wanted to know that too.

Link shut his eyes and crossed his arms. "Serena, it's because she's seven years older than I am."

Serena did the three way gasp. "What?! What?! Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" she cried. "You're younger than she is?"

"That's like a mother on a date with her own son!" added Lita.

As everyone kept on debating on how un-cool that really was, Link just kept his mind on Zelda. _"I don't care if were apart… I still love you. Now and forever."_


	12. Mevlin the Super Stud

**EPISODE ELEVEN**

Volvagia, was sitting in his secret lair, and had just come up with a new way to attack Link and the Scouts. "Instead of one monster, let's send down two." He sniggered as he worked on his latest fire symbol.

"_The Tektite twins_." He replied to himself. "Once I find a victim to implant these bad boys on, and they are released… Hmm, mm, mm. I get the Energy and the Hero and friends get their demise handed to them earlier."

"_Ha… where have I heard that one before."_ Called a voice in the distance. It was Morpha "You may as well give it up, Volvagia. Leave this job to a professional."

"Humph! Never!" Volvagia grunted. "Ganondorf entrusted me with the job of destroying the enemy, therefore I and I alone will do so."

Morpha's liquid body was starting to boil up, indicating his anger. "It's my job to destroy the kid. You've had your chance, so why don't you just step aside!"

"HA. You think I'd just let someone take my place like that? I'd fry them to a crisp!" growled Volvagia. "Remember, I was conquering villages and devouring life forms while you were still just a worthless puddle. Gee I wonder which of us is more qualified."

Even though Morpha was composed mainly of water, that could feel no physical pain, he really felt hit hard. "I… will get you one day Volvagia! Mark my words, I'll get you!" was all he could say, and he vanished.

"Humph! That watered down dim-wit!" Volvagia mumbled as he turned to face the fire and lava. "But now I must clear my mind, and search of a victim to plant the Tektite Twins into."

The fires began roaring brightly, and the lava bubbled angrily. "Great powers of Fire, help guide me to my next victim."

Finally, there was the picture of his victim: A simple high-school boy, with a high IQ, Spiral-glasses, and wasting his energy trying to fit in with the cool kids and fit it with people around him.

That's right… it was Melvin!

**_Meanwhile_**…

Art class was one of the most enjoyable classes at Crossroads JR high… _that is, if you weren't Serena who still had a hard time with the material._

Sometimes if you caught her at just the right time, she'd leave the class with her hands glued together and a few paint-spots in her hair.

Today the class was assigned to draw themselves as someone or something they'd like to be. At least Serena had some drawing talent, and drew a picture of herself as Super Sailor Moon.

"Gee Serena, for a straight-D student, you really got some art talent." Said Molly. "Why you even look just like REAL Sailor Moon."

Serena almost sweat dropped, "Ah, ha, ha… don't be silly. Me Serena, a Sailor scout. No way." She said quickly, trying to hide the truth.

Molly drew herself as a super travel agent, going to exotic places, and doing new things, and maybe even snatch her a Prince to whisk her off her feet.

But so far the person that everyone made fun of the most was Melvin's picture. He drew of picture of himself… Just himself, with a few differences though.

He was taller, buff, didn't wear his glasses, shiny teeth, had a really smooth voice too. He was even better at sports too; In other words he drew himself as a total hot-coolie kind of guy.

"Hey sometimes a guy can dream." He said, "There's no reason to make fun of me." But nobody ceased their taunts.

"Yeah right, Melvin. You couldn't understand the first meaning of the word "cool" even if you tried for 100 years." mocked Serena.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side…" added Molly. "You can at least be the coolest un-cool guy in the whole school."

Everyone laughed, and taunted him again, but to Melvin… That last statement hit him HARD… right through the heart. He angrily loaded up his drawing and stomped out of the class.

The teacher didn't stop him, because he knew exactly how the poor kid felt, he himself once being a nerd and feeling left out. "Serena… Molly… that's detention for you two." He said.

Now the class began laughing at the girls, but stopped before the teacher gave them detention as well.

**_After school_**…

Poor Melvin was sitting all alone in the park taking a moment to glimpse at his picture of him as a cool-guy. He sighed. "I may be different… but I have feelings that can be hurt too."

Melvin always had trouble fitting in with other people, but nobody ever gave him a chance to show how nice he could be. Even if he did something nice for others, they never ever returned the favor. Even when he asked politely, he always got the boot.

Melvin felt just like Link in away. One of a Kind!

No matter how close he tried to get, participate, or fit in with everyone else, he always seemed to remain distant from them.

He was one of the only people at Crossroads JR high to study more, and speak using big words. Why, the only two people in the whole school who were ever like him were Amy, and that guy she liked, Greg.

But Greg was gone… moved away with his father, and Amy did like to study, but she wasn't the hanging out kind of person. She didn't even speak using big words all time either, and even at times couldn't understand him.

Melvin began to feel like a Sprite. Meaning he was a person that no one could SEE or HEAR if he was about. He began to realize just how lonely he really was.

As he walked along the lonely path, with his head hanging low. "A guy who's too different for friends… why was I even born?" He sighed.

He tripped on a small stone and he fell forward. His book-bag and glassed landed a few feet in front of him, and so did his drawing. "Swell!" he groaned.

"Are you alright?" someone asked. Melvin didn't need to have his glasses on to see a young man standing before him, lending him a hand up.

He stopped to look at Melvin's picture, "My, my, my… aren't you a fine artist." The man said. "I take it this is who you wish you were, other than who you are now?"

Melvin took his picture back. "Yeah… but as far as I can tell, that will only be my fondest dream." He said sadly. "I guess I am too nerdy for other people's tastes."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." The man said. "Here, let get you glasses."

The man, _who was really Volvagia in disguise,_ planted the fire symbol right on Melvin's glasses, _"There, that's it." _He said in his mind, _"The Twin Tektite's have been planted, it's only a matter of time before they are released."_

"Here, take your glasses, and who knows. Maybe you'll feel a new man when you get home." He said.

Melvin put on his glasses. "_That_ I find difficult to believe." He snorted and left.

**_The Next morning_**…

When Melvin got up, he walked into the bathroom and put on his glasses.

Strangely, he could actually see much clearer without them than with them, so he lay them aside, and them spotted something new and improved about him.

He was looking pretty buff. His stomach had a perfect six-pack, his biceps were a little larger. Even his chest looked buffed up. "Whoa…" he said, but then he covered his mouth. His voice sounded much deeper and smoother than before.

Of course Melvin may not have needed to wear his glasses, but he was always told to carry them around with him… Mother's rules.

He straightened himself out as he left for school that morning. "Get ready to meet the new Melvin, world." He said.

**_Later on_**…

Serena was finally able to make it to school on time, the first time in… well, ever. "Your best yet." Said Molly.

By the Time Ms. Haruna took the role call, and was surprised to see Serena there on time for a change. "Where is Melvin?" she asked.

By this point everyone in the class was surprised, Melvin was never ever late for class. Why, one time he even made it to school before it was even opened.

Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone turned their attention to see someone, as though they had never seen before. "Is that… who I think-" Serena asked with a strange expression.

Ms. Haruna was almost certain that this boy couldn't have been Melvin, but he sat down t Melvin's seat. "Sorry if I am late, I was busy greeting the wonderful girls whom I passed." he said in a cool voice.

"Oh, I- Yes… of course." Ms. Haruna said. She was trying to keep herself from blushing at how dreamy this new Melvin looked.

…

In Girls-Phys-Ed… they were playing volleyball, and Serena's team was losing pretty badly. Most of it was because of Serena's bumbling.

"I got it. I got it. I-" WHAMM! Right on the noggin.

"Ooh… she got it alright." Said Lita.

"Come on, you guys." Said a girl on the other team. "Can you at least give us one good challenge?"

"Maybe I can." Came a voice from the other side of the field. It was Melvin, whom happened to be passing by on his way to the greenhouses.

"Beat it, man." Said a tough girl "This is the Girls Phys-Ed. No boys allowed." And she pitched a volleyball at him pretty hard, but Melvin just stood where he was.

He smiled wickedly and thrust his hand at the ball and sent it back to the girl like a speeding comet. The ball flew so fast and hard that when the girl caught it, it spun madly and rubbing against her hands…

…Boy did it ever burn, and the ball was still scorching hot to hold.

Melvin sniggered as he walked off. "Hmm, mm, mm! I guess you just don't have the energy." He said.

"Okay… what just happened there?" asked Lita.

"Uh… that girl just pitched a ball at Melvin, he returned it back to her, and burned her hand pretty good-"

"Exactly." Said Lita, "Melvin's not THAT good in returning balls thrown at him. He's been acting weird all day."

"Do you think maybe the coolness has gone to his head?" asked Serena.

**_Later on_**…

After school and work… Lita and Serena told Link and the others about Melvin. He had even asked both girls out that day, along with many others who thought of him to be dreamy.

"He just came and asked us both out." Said Lita.

"What was his reaction when you refused?" asked Darien.

"Well, he wasn't upset; just sort of… _Strange._ As if he knew something we didn't."

"Well maybe Melvin was just joking with you." said Rei.

"Melvin? Joke? Oh don't be so stupid Rei." Snapped Serena. "Melvin is always the victim of Jokes, he never causes them."

Rei's head throbbed "Serena, I was just making a suggestion! Or Maybe you've stumped to a new low-level in life!"

"Alright, that's enough squabbling out of _you two_ for one day." said Link.

"Still, it's hard to believe that such a person like Melvin could change so dramatically." Said Luna. "I suspect something mysterious growing a foot."

"Mysterious?" Serena asked, "Hello! Haven't we already determined that Melvin is acting weird, and looks cooler than he should."

Everyone fell flat on the floor. "No Serena… she means that Melvin could be under a spell." said Rei. "And I'll bet _You-know who_ is behind all this."

"You could be right, Luna." said Amy. "Perhaps we should follow Melvin around and chart down his behaviour pattern."

"Mmm? I don't think that would be a good idea." Said Mina. "He'd probably think that we're trying to stalk him or something."

"Well, we have to do something." said Artimus. "If Ganondorf is involved, then for all we know, Melvin could be in real danger."

Link nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled… We keep our eyes on Melvin, and should anything weird we'll know for sure he's involved with Ganondorf."

With that settled, everyone went home and prepared for tomorrow."

**_The Next day_**…

At least it was Saturday, so school was out. The girls placed themselves in different locations, of all the places where Melvin usually went to.

Link, and Darien were in the Temple of Time, and had tuned the images in the Door of Time to whatever the girls saw.

Link played Saria's Song, and kept the thought waves balanced between everyone. _"Alright ladies… get your game faces on_." He thought.

Melvin was seen walking up the street, _"He's heading for the Library… stand by Amy." _Darien thought.

…

Amy was reading a book on Physics, but secretly kept her Mini-Computer camera behind the book, and could see him without looking up.

"_I see him…"_ she said.

Now usually Melvin was also a Study-freak like Amy, but instead of checking out his normal choice of books, he walked out with no less than five comic books.

Amy was very surprised. _"Okay, he's leaving now."_ she thought.

…

Melvin's next destination was usually a stroll to the Art-Museum, where he admired the paintings, but he passed right by and just hung out at the Arcade for a while.

"_Okay… that was weird." _thought Lita. _"Since when does Melvin play video games?"_

Then he moved out and was on his way again. _"He's heading for the Youth-center. Head's up, Rei."_

Rei, was hiding behind a dumpster by the Youth-Center, and saw Melvin walk right up to a handsome, yet strange looking man.

"_I've heard of that guy…_" she thought. _"Vega Volcan, the health-instructor of the Gym here, but what's he doing with Melvin."_

Rei then decided to look deep inside herself, and ask the fires for guidance. Then suddenly… so many different flashes struck before her eyes, which could only indicate one thing… _Evil!_

"_Guys, I can't explain it, just get over here quickly!"_

…

Melvin was really pumping his guns at the gym. Weight-lifting, Punch-bag, Floor exercises, You name it. All he drank was a bottle of water, nothing else.

Sweat was cascading down his face like raindrops on a windowpane. His muscles were so pumped and tensed that his veins popped up everywhere, and he wasn't in the mood to stop.

"More weight!" he growled. "MORE WEIGHT!"

Vega… _who was really Volvagia,_ applied more weight, changing the barbell from 50 lbs to 75 lbs. Melvin had barely done ten more reps, even faster than ever before he demanded. "More!"

Vega smiled wickedly. "That's it, boy. Pump those reps." He said aloud. _"Hmm, mm… and raise your energy top it's peak so my minions may be released." _

Even though Melvin wasn't wearing his glasses, as long as they stayed with him, the fire symbol glowed brighter than ever. _"Heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"_

Instead of just peeking through the front-door, the team just gazed in through the window. Melvin had to be lifting at least 200 lbs.

"Whoa… he's going hurt himself if he doesn't stop that." cried Mina.

They needed no more proof, Melvin was definitely under a spell, and everyone had a feeling that it was related to the Vega guy, but Mercury's computer couldn't determine anything about him.

"Never mind that." said Luna, "We've got to get Melvin out of there."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The Door was locked on the outside, but the glass could be broken down.

"Darien, shoulders together-" said Link. The two men stood shoulder to shoulder. "Right… on three now."

"THREE!" they both shouted and charged full-force at the door chattering the glass, creating an entrance.

Melvin didn't even look up from the sound of the glass shattering and just kept on pumping his guns, but Vega turned to the gang.

"Can I help you?" he said wickedly. His eyes were, literally glowing red. He WAS in on all this.

Rei pointed her finger at Vega, "You let that poor boy go this instant, or we'll-"

"You'll what?" Vega snapped in a voice much more sinister and growling than before, and at that moment he changed himself into a small flaring comet and zoomed out the door.

"We have to follow it." cried Link, "We got to find out who this creep really is."

"Wait, What about Melvin, we can't just leave him in here." Said Amy.

Melvin just kept on pumping his guns with not a care in the world. "Awe, just leave him, he can't hurt anyone like this." said Serena. "Now come on, let's do this."

Link nodded. "Everyone, Transform!"

"_SAILOR SAGE POWER!"_ The Girls changed into Super Sailor Scouts.

"_POWER CHANGE!"_ Darien became Tuxedo Mask.

"_ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_ and Link changed into his true-state.

They followed the comet outside, believing Melvin could do no harm to anyone in the gym. Or so they thought… for the fire symbol on his glasses was glowing even brighter that before.

…

The comet swirled around, and around in midair, and then "POOF!" I changed into a Red Serpent-like dragon, with two short arms, horns on his head, and his long mane of hair was actually made of real Fire.

"Aah-ahh-ahh… what is that thing." cried Sailor Moon.

"I've been looking forward to this day; to see you again, Hero of Time!" he growled.

Link's eyes widened, and his expression was a mixture of shock and anger. _"Volvagia!"_ was the first word that came to his mouth.

"Master, you know this creature?" asked Darien. Link nodded and told them all that Volvagia is another one of Ganondorf's Super-minions, and far more powerful than Phantom Ganon ever was.

"Then it looks like we'll have to toast him." said Mars. "I'll go first."

"No! Mars, Wait!"

"_MARS… FIRE… IGNITE!"_

Her fire flares shot straight for the Dragon, but Volvagia just countered the blast with his own fiery-breath. "Heh, heh, heh… Silly Sailor." He sniggered "I have more fire in my breath than you do in your whole body."

He shot out more flames which really began heating things up. Why, even the pavement was starting to bubble and melt.

"_MERCURY BUBBLES… BLAST!" _Mercury quickly used her bubbles to cool down the rock and douse the flames, but it was going to take more than that to stop Volvagia.

As soon as everyone turned back to face him, Volvagia finally got the signal. Melvin's energy was at it's peak. "Why am I wasting my time with you all?" he said. He snapped his fingers, and Melvin marched out form the gym, and he really looked way pumped up.

"It's Melvin." Said Venus.

Volvagia sniggered. "His energy is at it's peak… UNLEASH THE _TWIN TEKTITES_!" he thundered and roared.

Melvin's body began flaring up madly, and not ONE… but TWO gigantic twin Crab monsters, One Red, the other Blue, popped right out from his body…. Then Melvin fell out-cold.

"We are the Twin Tektites." They both cried out.

"We never fail." said Red "And we never fall." added Blue.

As for Volvagia, he collected loads of energy from Melvin, and with the twins ready to battle. "Looks like I have no more business here. Ciao! Brah, ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!" and he vanished.

"He's gone!" cried Jupiter, but that was the least of their problems as the Tektites began leaping straight towards them, and according to Link's knowledge, these were also not very strong in Defense, but almost too fast to attack.

"Let's take these beasts!" cried Mars. She tried her Fire arrows but Red-Tektite just leapt up and pounced her. It hurt a little, but it did also force her hard onto the ground.

"Heh, heh… Oops… does it hurt Sailor Mars?" he mocked.

Mercury came running into action. "Hold on Sailor Mars." She cried. "I'll try and freeze him… _MERCURY ICE BUBBLES-"_

But before she could finish her attack, Blue-Tektite hopped right in front of her. "Going somewhere?" he sniggered.

Without warning, he flipped Mercury onto his back and began bucking her about like a wild bull. She fell off and slammed hard into the dumpster. Luckily her armor softened the impact.

The twins were just way too fast. Every time someone got one of the twins in their sights, that twin would either jump out of the way at the last second, or be backed up by the other twin.

Tuxedo Mask threw his red-roses at the twins, but their rubbery skins were immune to the roses effects and just bounced right off, and the Deku nuts missed the twins entirely so they weren't stunned.

Jupiter's thunder didn't work, and neither did her arrows. Venus' crescent-beam attack missed them entirely, and her sand attack would never work out on them.

"Come on lady… we're _crabs_, we like the sand."

Before long, only Sailor-Moon and Link were left standing, while all the others really seemed hurt.

"If we could only slow them down a bit, I could finish them off in one good slash." said Link. "Whoa!" he leapt out of the way as Tektite-Blue nearly pounced on him.

"Heh, heh, heh! Quit jumping around so much. You don't want your friends to be destroyed alone now, do you?" Blue sniggered.

Sailor Moon was even having a hard time dodging Tektite-Red. "Oh, Miss. Moon, come over here." He mocked.

Finally, Link and Moon stood side by side. "This… is getting us… nowhere, Master." said Moon.

The Twin-Tektites stood side-by-side. "Heh, heh… Prepare to meet your doom Hero." said Red as he readied himself for a jump.

"Hey, wait a minute." snapped Blue. "Who says you get to destroy the Hero?"

"Hey, I just want to do it. You got a problem with that?!" protested Red.

"But we're twins, We do things together!"

"Says you, Red-Rouge!"

"Bite me, Blue-Brat!"

As the Twins kept on in their little spat. Link and Moon realized that neither of the twins was paying any attention to them.

"Uh, Hello? Guys?" called Sailor Moon, but neither of the twins turned around and just kept on arguing over who should destroy who.

"Looks like we found their weakness." said Link. "They obviously can't do the job right if they don't work together."

Sailor Moon nodded, "But just to be safe, lets make it so you have a clean shot" she said.

"_SHADOW… ZOOMING… STRIKE!"_

She became her shadowy-self, traveled along the ground coming up from directly underneath the twins. She then popped back up from underneath causing the Twins to be flipped over upside-down.

With their legs unable to reach the ground, they couldn't even move, much less use their jump-attacks.

"This all your fault!" snapped Red.

"My fault?" You're the one who started this!" protested Blue.

Sailor Moon leapt out of the way, "They're all yours, Master." she said.

"Right." said Link. He drew his sword, held it up high as it began to glow. _"SACRED… MASTER-SWORD… ATTACK!"_

The Twins saw what was coming for them. "AAH! NOW SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" they growled at each other.

_SLASH!_ Two beasts with one strike, the Tektites were finished.

Link Sheathed his sword and then played Zelda's Lullaby to heal the others, and sadly… he even had to use it to change Melvin back into his old nerdy-self so he could heal better.

**_Meanwhile, in Volvagia's Lair_**…

"No! I don't believe it." He cried as he saw what had had happened. "This is impossible. The Twins were invincible."

He decided enough was enough. Despite the fact that he was able to gather more energy, he needed to get rid of those scouts and Link once and for all.

"And I think I know just how to lure them in. Heh, heh, heh!"

**_The Next Day_**…

Melvin recovered okay, and was back to his old studying self again. To be honest, he wasn't at all feeling bad that he wasn't cool anymore, he didn't like the way he treated everyone.

"Give me my IQ's, and my books everyday." He said.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Even Link was at Cherry Hill to make sure the girls didn't squander their study-buddies time. But even he himself found the heat to be unbearable, it was no wonder the girls were fanning themselves more and studying less.

"You're sure you can't figure out what's going on?" he asked.

"Not a clue." Answered Rei. "Grandpa even sent Chad up to the _old well_ across the path to get some more water for the coolers, but he hasn't come back yet."

"Hey, maybe he's gone to pick flowers for you." Said Serena. "You know… maybe to get on your good affections. Heh, heh, heh!"

Rei's head throbbed, and she blushed of embarrassment. "Look, I am telling you there is nothing going on with Chad and me, we're just friends!"

Everyone, even Link who had heard the tales of Chad gave her the "Yeah, Right!" expression. "Well, we are." replied Rei.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and very groggy, and sweaty Chad pulled it open with an empty bucket in his hand.

"Chad, where's the water?" Rei asked impatiently.

"Whoa-ho… don't have a cow, Rei." Chad said. "I wanted to tell you and your Gramps, that there is no water left. The well's completely dried up."

"What?!" cried Rei.

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but that thing's really dried up."

Chad decided to go to the Mini-mart to get some ice instead, but the others decided to investigate this. According to Rei, that well had had water in it since her Grandpa's days.

…

They got to well just a little up ways from the temple. To their surprise, not only was the well as dry as Chad promised them, but the heat was even more intense there than back in Rei's room.

"GAH… Where the heck is that heat coming from?!" moaned Lita, "I think I'm melting here."

Rei, although it was so hot that it practically stung to go near the well, looked right down to the bottom. Suddenly, something unusual caught her eye.

"Hey… what's that?" she asked herself.

Amy took a look down the well too an saw what Rei saw. A Red-Hot light was shining along the walls at the bottom of the well.

"What do you think it is?" asked Amy.

"I thought you'd know." replied Rei.

When Link took a look at the light down below. "Could… Could it be?" he asked himself. He had to take a closer look, despite the heat. So he told the girls to lower him down into the well with the rope on the well-pulley.

"Well, What can you see?" called Rei.

"Pull, me up, and I'll tell you." Link called back. When he came back up the girls asked him again of what he saw down there.

Link hesitated for moment and then finally said. "It's down there." He said with a straight look on his face. "The entrance is down there."

"Cut the dramatics, Master." snapped Mina. She quickly changed her attitude remembering who she was talking to "The entrance to what?"

Link hesitated again, and then he blurted out the words, _"… The Fire Temple."_

Everyone fell completely silent and then Luna broke the silence. "The Fire Temple?" she asked. "You mean to say that it was buried right here all this time."

Link nodded. He told them all that the Fire Temple was composed of several chambers with hot lava pools, firewalls, and hot rock.

"Well that explains why it's so hot here." said Mina.

"Hold on a minute." said Rei. "Master? Does this mean-?"

Link nodded. "I'm afraid so." He said. "You and I are going to have to go down there, Alone, and confront the dangers of the Fire Temple."

Rei knew her time was going to come, but she didn't expect it was now. Lita put a hand on her shoulder. "You better do it." She said. "It's the only way we can finally cool this place down."

Amy agreed with her. "And look on the good side Rei, if you and Master make it out, we'll be one step closer to finding all six Medallions."

The others all nodded in agreement, and Rei decided their was no arguing it. "I'll do it." She said.

"Okay." said Link. "We go." There was no turning back. Next stop: _The Fire Temple._


	13. Part One: Enter The Fire Temple

**EPISODE TWELVE**

Link was going over the final details before he and Rei set off to tackle the Fire Temple.

The Fire Temple was much longer than the Forest Temple, or any of the other Dungeons they'd ever cross paths with.

The heat was so intense that you could turn a whole loaf of bread into burnt toast in 30 seconds just by holding it in the air without even taking it out of it's bag.

The Zero Barrier line for the others to not cross was the bottom of the well. Only Link and Rei, once they transformed would be able to withstand the heat of the temple.

"Now, if we can just find the source of the Temple and shut it down, then it should cool down up here." Link said. "Now Rei… this Temple is long, and it's hot. It has shallow pools of lava, we can walk in them, but keep your armor on so you can take the heat."

"You think you can handle it?"

Rei bowed her head. "I will not let you down, Master."

Link nodded his head. "As for the rest of you, stay alert, things could get ugly here while were gone. Just keep everyone away from the well."

The others agreed to his terms and with that settled… it was time.

…

They all met outside the well. "Ready?" asked Link.

"Master… I was born ready." Answered Rei. _"MARS STAR POWER… SAGE OF FIRE!"_ She changed into Super Sailor Mars.

"_ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_ Link changed into his true form, and before he finished changing. _"HEAT RESIST, ACTIVATE!"_ and his Tunic and his cap became bright red.

"Wow, Master how did you do that?" asked Serena.

"I have more than one Tunic." Link said with a smirk. "This one will protect me from the heat in the Fire Temple, and other hot various places."

"But don't get too attached to it. Green's still the color for me."

"Point taken." said Lita. "Good luck you two."

Link and Mars nodded before they leapt down into the well. Because they were transformed the heat wasn't almost as bad but it was only the beginning.

There was the entrance up ahead. Link and Mars nodded to each other. "Okay… let's go." Link said softly and in they went.

**_Meanwhile, in Volvagia's Lair_**…

He was watching them enter through the powers of the fire. "Excellent. Everything is going according to plan, Ha, ha!" he sniggered.

"The kid and his Sailor Friend have entered the temple, and the traps are already laid out. I will show them all who truly is the master of all fires. Hoo, hoo, hoo, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Too bad Volvagia was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Morpha was watching him from his own secret lair.

"And once you deal with those two Volvagia…" he said under his breath. "I shall deal with you! Heh, heh, heh!"

…

_**FIRE TEMPLE**_

The music was more mysterious than the music in the Forest Temple, and the sound of monks singing was a little creepy.

Mars gazed around the entrance hall. "Wow." Was the first word to escape her lips. "This sure is a big room."

Then she heard the sound of bats screeching overhead. She looked up and saw two flying black bats who were, literally, on fire. "Uh… Master… what are those?"

"They're _Fire Keese_, Mars. Clever as the are, but very pesky creatures. Best to stay clear of them."

Mars nodded. "So… where do we start?"

From the start of the temple, they went up the stairs and went over to a heavy metal door on the left side. Mars grabbed the knob and it sure felt hot to the touch, even with her gloves on.

They entered the room and Mars found it to be even hotter there than was outside, and no wonder too. There were shallow lava pools and hot pillars everywhere. "Gosh, it's hot in here." She moaned.

"You better get used to it, Mars." Said Link. "Everything in here is hot. Why else do you think it's called the Temple of Fire?"

They both looked on ahead at the other side of the room. There was a giant door with a big golden padlock on it, just like Phantom Ganon's chamber. "Well, at least we found the boss room already." said Mars.

It was true they did find it, but even if they had the boss key, which they did not, the door was much too far away from all the ledges and too high up to reach.

"We should look around some more," suggested Link, "We may find something that can help us."

Mars suddenly saw a switch on the left side of the room near a cage. "Hey, maybe this can help us." She said as she pressed on the switch and the cage opened revealing a small chest inside.

Link opened the chest not only to find a Small Key, but also a small slip of paper. "Hey, it's a clue… about the Fire Temple." He said.

"What's it say?"

**_Clue One:_**

"_In order to get to the room where the Boss lurks, you need to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling. Find a path that leads to a room above the ceiling."_

Mars and Link turned to the ceiling where indeed a very long large pillar was dangling neatly over a perfect resting place for it in the lava. "Well… that answers one thing." Said Mars.

Seeing as how there was nothing more to do, the exited the room, crossed back into the entrance hall and went through to the next room on the right.

"Swell… more lava," Said Mars.

Link rolled his eyes. "Come on, this way." He said. Leading her across a small slope at the edge of the lava. They made their way across to the right side of the room and entered a room with another cage in it.

This time, Mars grabbed the Key and the second clue from the chest.

**_Clue Two:_**

"_A wall that you can blow up will sound different than a regular wall if you strike it."_

"This could be helpful." Mars said as she stuck the note into her suit. They were keeping the clues in case they would have to refer to them in future along the temple.

The exited the room and then decided to check on the far end of the lava pit. "Why don't we just hop along the floating tiles?" said Mars. "We'd get across much faster."

"No, Mars! Wait!" but she had already leapt onto the first tile which began to quiver and sink under her weight. "WHOA!" she jumped off just before she fell into the hot lava.

"Mars, you have to remember, traps could be lurking anywhere in this place." said Link. "Now, follow me, and do as I do."

He leapt up onto the tile himself, and as soon as the tile began to sink he leapt over onto a small solid rock that didn't sink. Mars followed him, but Link stopped her again before hopping to the next tile.

"What are we doing?"

"Shh." Link slowly pulled out his sword. "Don't move."

Mars stood as still as she could and then… POP… a giant flaring skull, a _Fire Bubble_ it was called, sprung right out from the lava and dove straight at them.

Link quickly hacked at it with his sword and destroyed it. "Watch out. These guys could be anywhere." He said, and so he and Mars continued forward, hopping from one tile to the next.

Once they reached the far side of the room, all they found was nothing more than a blank wall. "Great, dead end here," said Mars.

But Link wasn't as sure as he stared at a certain part of the wall. "Mars, look at this." He said. It appeared that only a single part of the wall where they stood was slightly off color from the rest of the wall.

Suddenly, Mars remembered something. "The second clue, it told us about false walls." She said. "Try hitting it with your sword."

Link agreed to the terms. He struck one part of the wall, and both of them heard an everyday clanging sound of the blade hitting the solid rock. "Seems real enough." said Link.

Then he hit the off-colored part of the wall, and the sound was indeed different; more of a hollow type of clanging sound.

"Did you hear that?" asked Link. Mars nodded then she felt along the off-colored part and realized. "This wall… it's made of _plaster_."

"Right, here." Said Link as he placed an unlit bomb by the wall. "Would you do the honors?" he asked. Mars stepped up and used the teeny-tiniest portion of her fire power ever to light the fuse.

"Take cover!" she said.

They moved back a few feet and ducked behind Link's shield. The bomb exploded with a soft bang, and when the dust settled the wall was gone and a door was revealed.

"All right." cried Mars. "Guess that did it."

Link placed his shield back on his back side. "I'll check it out... you wait here." said Link. It only took him a few seconds to come in and out with another key and another clue.

_**Clue Three:**_

"_There are switches in the temple that you have to cut to activate, but can also try using explosives too."_

"It's not much to work with, but it's something." said Link. "Although, it sure would be easier if we had a map to work with," added Mars

The only choice they could see was to head over, cross the bridge and unlocked their first chained door. Once inside the next room they slid down a wooden plank, right through a wire-fence.

"Great, no way out," said Mars. "Now what're we supposed to do?"

Suddenly, a giant geyser of fire began spouting up behind her. She jumped out of the way just in time. "What the heck is this for?" she asked.

Link looked up and saw a square tunnel in the ceiling. "I'll bet it has to do with getting us up there." he said. Then he saw something. "And I think I know what it is."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the fence. "Yeah, We should be able to climb this." he said and he went on up the fence. "Come on, Mars! Come on!"

She rolled her eyes and joined him in the climb. When they reached the top, about three Keese were disturbed from their sleep. "Hah… I'll fix these guys no problem." said Mars.

"_MARS FIRE… IGNITE!"_

The flares did hit the bats, but it didn't destroy them. It actually turned them into Fire Keese. "Oops!"

"Fire can't destroy them Mars. You have to take them out physically." said Link and he quickly made short work of the bats before things got ugly.

"Just keep in mind the old distance rule," replied Link. "You don't bother them, they don't bother you."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," said Mars.

Link then led her to a large stone block which they worked together to push off the edge so it covered up the flaming geyser on the ground. "I hope this works." Link said.

They waited a moment, and the geyser began to send the block up through the tunneling in the ceiling like an elevator. "Well, nowhere to go now but straight up." said Mars.

They waited until they block came back down, and held hands. "One… Two… Three… NOW!" and they leapt onto the block and got their free ride to the next locked door.

Upon entering the next room, it was finally beginning to cool down a bit the further they got from the lava pits. "Whew, this is much nicer. It was like an oven down there." Said Mars. "Well don't get too used to it. Still a long way to go yet." added Link

There was another cage and a small chest they could see, but no matter where they searched, they could seem to find a switch to open it up.

"Hey, what's that up there?" asked Mars. They both looked up and saw a weird looking crystal.

"Hey, I recognize that." said Link. "That's a _crystal switch_, the kind the third clue mentioned."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go for it." said Mars and she began climbing up onto the first ledge only to be surprised by a creature called _Torch-slug_. "Ha, not this time ugly." She said as she aimed her bow at the slug.

She fired, and it did have some effect. It didn't destroy the slug, but it did put out the flare on it's back so she could just squish it down by foot. "Well, I guess that was easy."

Link shook his head. "Oh, Mars." He said. "You still have much to learn."

They both joined up and jumped across the until they reached the switch. "Stand back!" Link said as he pulled out his sword and hacked the switch.

The switch activated, but strangely it didn't open the cage, but lowered a small wall of fire around a fence-wall just on and up ahead at the top.

"Well that didn't do much." said Mars. "Or did it." added Link.

Suddenly, the switch deactivated all by itself, and the firewall around the wall blazed up again. "Wait just a minute." said Link. He hit the switch again and the firewall went down. "You think were supposed to head up that way?" asked Mars.

"Only one way to know." said Link "Come on." They just made it up the first of the two ledges leading to the wall… when the fire came back again.

"I think we need to get just a little faster." said Mars. Link wasn't so sure of that, but they tired it anyways. They hit the switch, and ran to the wall, and barely started to climb up before it came back and knocked them off.

"Okay. That was a pretty bad idea." Mars said as she got up, but then she got another idea. "Master quick, pass me a bomb." She said.

"Sure, but why?"

"Never mind now, just get ready to climb."

She walked over to the edge until she could spot the switch. She lit the bomb and tossed it down. Then she quickly dashed back to Link as the bomb exploded and caused the switch to activate.

"Ah, I see." Link said as the firewall went down giving them plenty of time to climb high enough to exit. "Good thinking, Mars."

"Those clues really do come in handy." She smirked.

But regardless of how many clues they had found by far, the Fire Temple still showed no end in sight, and only traps and puzzles more confusing than ever.

How long it just may be? And when exactly will they reach the end, If they reach it? Only time will tell us.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**…_


	14. Part Two: The Flare Dancer

**EPISODE THIRTEEN**

Everyone on the outside of the well were growing concerned. The heat showed no sign of dropping yet, and both Mars and Link showed no sign of the Fire Temple being cleared.

Serena let out a big yawn. "How much longer is this going to take?" she moaned.

"Serena, you know you can't rush an adventure just like that." said Artimus. "Besides, you heard what Master said, the Temples can get harder and longer the further we go."

Serena sighed heavily, "Don't remind me." She said.

"Serena does have a point though." said Amy, "It would be nice if there was a way for them to stay in contact with us."

"I wonder what's happening down there."

**_Meanwhile, in the Fire Temple_**…

Mars, and Link found themselves in a massive labyrinth maze, and without a map to guide them, or a clue to give them a hint… the way out could be anywhere.

There was also a small rumbling sound that seemed to get louder. "What's making that sound?" asked Mars.

"I don't know… but I'm going to find out." said Link as he walked around a corner. Mars crossed her fingers hoping it wasn't anything that bad.

"WHOA!" cried Link as he zoomed back round the corner. "ROLLING STONES!" and as he got closer, a huge boulder was slowly rolling behind him.

"RUN! RUN!"

"Maybe I should use my fire-power."

"No, Mars!" cried Link. "These boulders are much too big to be broken up, and besides, you might accidentally make things worse."

They ran and ran, but then… the boulder stopped and began rolling the other way. "What's this?" Mars asked. Then they saw another boulder come near them, but miss them completely and roll the other way.

"These boulders just go in a continuous rolling pattern." Replied Mars.

"Somebody put these things here to scare us, and I'm betting it was Volvagia."

Mars angrily clenched her fist. "GRR! Just wait until I get my hands on that Fire-breathing Lizard!"

Link couldn't agree more with her, but the best thing to do first was continue through the temple. Since the maze room wasn't all that large, they decided to spilt up and have a better chance of looking around.

Well, their little plan seemed to work, as they each not only found the way out, but they even found two other cages with two more keys and two more clues.

_**Clue Four:**_

"_There are false doors in this temple that fall down if you try to open them. If any door starts to wobble, stay out of it's path. You can get rid of these doors by blowing it up."_

A booby trap warning, just what they needed.

_**Clue Five:**_

"_If ever you catch on fire, you can put it out by swinging a weapon or by rolling forward."_

Well, that wasn't really a clue, but more of a tip, and one they didn't have to worry too much about. Link's red tunic prevented him from catching on fire, and Mars' armor was totally flameproof.

Still, they kept it anyways.

They entered through the locked door they found in a corner of the room, and found them selves face to face with a very narrow rock-bridge suspended over a very, very… EXTREMELY high drop.

So high… the bottom was covered by the darkness of the walls. "Whoa. What, a drop." said Mars.

Link looked across and saw two automatic-doors. One at the other end of the bridge, and another one was barred and an eye switch was over head. "Well, looks like we don't have any choice but to go right across." he said.

Mars gulped hard. "Oh boy. Here we go."

They very carefully tiptoed their way over to the barred door, and Link used his bow to fire an arrow at the silver eye switch which lifted the bars from the door. "Open!" said Link and the door lifted up so they could get through.

There wasn't really that much behind the door, except a giant chest containing a much needed Dungeon-Map. "About time too." said Mars. "How far have we come?"

Link unfolded the map, then again, and again. "Oh, no!" Only half the rooms on the map were colored green showing they already visited, but there were still plenty of rooms and floors left to go.

"We've got to find the compass." said Link as he folded up the map. "It'll be easier to navigate through this crazy place. Let's go!"

They back tracked through the door, and entered through the other door and emerged on the other side of the same room where they got the map.

"Nice. Just nice." Mars mocked.

They walked across a wooden plank and hopped up onto a grill platform. "Look up ahead." Said Link, there was a door at the other end of the room at top of a ledge. "Right, let's go." said Mars.

They had just started running forward, when suddenly. Mars looked behind her, and what she saw sent hot chills up her spine. "Uh, Master?!" she cried.

"What is it?" Link asked, but when he looked around he saw it too. A Curtain of fire was creeping its way across the room. "Oh… Yeah." He said, but then he and Mars stared at each other and both shouted out at once "RUN!"

They tore across the room like two jet engines and made it to the door. "That was way too close." Link said while catching his breath.

"Ditto." said Mars. "Let's get out of here before it decided to go for us again." And they both went thought the door only to emerge back in the maze with the rolling stones.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the boulders this time." said Mars.

They leapt onto the ledge where a Torch Slug was, and defeated it, but then noticed a crack in the floor. The floor around them was completely hollow, like the false walls.

"Step back." said Link as he lit up a bomb and blew up the floor revealing a wire-fence leading down a hole and into a chamber they actually recognized.

Link observed the map. "Mars… look at this." He said as he showed her that the hole indeed lead to another side of that cage they couldn't open before down below.

"I'll go check it out." said Link as he gave her the map, "You stay up here."

"Yes, Master."

As Link climbed down the fence and disappeared down the tunnel below, something else caught Mars' eyes. There on the far, far corner of the ledged was a suspended cage and a crystal switch.

"What the hey?" she said, and she hoped on over. She blasted the switch which opened the cage, and she found another Small key and a clue. "Score one for the good guys." She said.

She hopped back over to the hole just in time to see Link coming right up. "Mars, I thought I told you to stay here." he said.

Mars bowed to him, "Forgive me Master, but I found this." She said as she handed him the clue.

_**Clue Six:**_

"_If you find an area that you can see on the map, but cannot reach yourself, try playing the Ocarina of Time."_

"Good work, Mars." said Link. "I found these while I was down there." He showed her another small key and the seventh clue.

_**Clue Seven:**_

"_Somewhere in this temple, you are sure to come across some creatures that dance as they attack; arrows will not hurt them. Try using a sample of explosives."_

"What do you think it means by that?" asked Mars. "I haven't the slightest." said Link. "But I think we'll know soon enough."

"Now, where to from here?" Mars said as she looked the map, and she found a room they hadn't explored yet... but reaching it meant heading back to that room with the fire curtain at the bottom.

They went there and this time the waited before jumping onto the grill platforms. "Three… two… one…. GO!" and they ran like the wind. This time, instead of going to the end of the room, they jumped onto the ledge about halfway to the left and made it to another locked door.

"Let's just hope we don't have to do that again." Mars said as they entered the door, ran down a hallway to the following room where there was a whole load of small pillars in the floor.

"Talk about weird flooring." Mars said as she hoped down from the ledge.

"Hmm… something seems fishy about those pillars." Link said to himself, but the he remembered. "Mars… Wait… Don't!"

"YEOW!"

Link smacked his forehead. "Too late."

Mars nearly came into contact with a small firewall that shot up from I between two pillars, and it wouldn't let her through no mater what she did.

"This whole place must be loaded with these things." She said. "How are we supposed to avoid them?"

Link had an idea, he slowly moved towards the pillars, sort of testing the firewalls to see which paths were safe to walk through. "Stay close, and follow me." he said.

He managed to lead Mars safely through the maze to a door, which lead down to a chest containing the Compass. "Yes. Perfect." said Link. "Now I think we can navigate this place more easily."

They proceeded back to the maze room, and with the compass in their grasp it was a lot easier to navigate the firewalls to the next door. "Boy, this thing sure works wonders." said Mars.

She grabbed the doorknob, but as she turned it the door began to wobbled. "What the-?" and then it began to fall. "LOOK OUT!" cried Link as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as the door slammed hard on the floor.

"Remember what I said about that thing working wonders?" said Mars. "I take it back."

Link set her down. "We must've taken a wrong turn." He said. "Check the map."

Mars got out the map, and sure enough, they did take a wrong turn. The door they needed to go through was on the far side of the maze, but this time they had a clue of how to recognize the false doors without having to open them.

The false doors were actually like false walls. Off colored and poorly constructed too. Finally, they made it to the real door. They could tell it was real because it was all rusted, it was perfectly built into the wall… and it had a chain and lock on it.

Inside was a another cage, but once again they couldn't open it, and this time there was no alternate way to get into it. So they decided once again to leave it and went across through the other door.

They emerged on the other side of the maze room. "There." Said Link as he pointed to a blazing hot wall of fire. "There's a door on the other side of that."

"But I guess we have to look for some sort of switch to lower the fire." said Mars. They continued through the maze until they came to a floor switch. "Ah, this must be it." She pressed on the switch and the firewall ceased.

But before they began to run forward, they actually heard some sort of beeping sound coming from the switch itself. "What's happening?" asked Mars.

Then the beeping got faster, and faster, and finally the switch deactivated, and the fire blazed up again. "The switch… it must be a temporary trigger." said Link. "Remember that switch back at the fence-wall?"

Mars got the drift. "So, we have to activate the switch, and then quickly get over there before times up." She was about to press the switch again.

"Hold it." said Link. "We're still in the fire maze. We should try and find the path that leads to the wall." He drew out his sword and showed her that he could go over, find a path, and draw a chalk line with his sword to direct her.

"Remember, wait until I say go." He replied.

"Yes, Master."

Link carefully did what he did before- he moved along the maze seeing which pillars were safe, and which ones to avoid. Finally he reached the wall, so all Mars had to do was run along the white line Link drew on the floor with his sword.

"Okay Mars, get ready!" he said. "NOW!"

Mars hastily hit the switch causing the fire to drop, and then she ran quickly to Link and both of them were just able to jump up to the ledge before the fire came back. "Whoever, built this Temple must've been a God." cried Mars.

They moved towards the door, only to realize it was just another false one, with nothing but a wall behind it. "That's weird." said Link. "The map said this _is_ the right way."

Suddenly, Mars had an idea. "Master, hold on." she said. "The fourth clue, it said we can break these doors by blowing them up, right?"

"Yes… it did." said Link. They both nodded to each other and backed away a bit. Link tossed a bomb at the door, and when the bomb exploded, not only did it destroy the false door, but a false wall that was behind it as well revealing an automatic door.

"It worked." replied Link. "Come on, let's go."

But before they got close enough to open the door, Mars stopped dead in her tracks. "Hmm."

"What? What is it Mars?"

"I sense an evil presence in the room beyond the door."

Strangle enough, Link began to feel the same thing. "I sense something too." he said, "But there's no way back… we better check it out."

Mars knew he was right. There was no way they could get past the firewall from the inside. "OPEN!" she shouted, and they quickly headed through the door.

Inside, their suspicions were correct!

The door behind the slammed shut and was sealed off with iron bars, and the sound of a wicked laughter escaped from the blazing fires on top of the large stone square in the center of the room.

Link drew out his sword, and Mars stood her ground as the monster appeared and jumped right out from the fire. He looked like a giant flaming orange scarecrow… with a _large rock_ on his chest.

"Rah, ha, ha, ha! I am the _Flare-Dancer_. Let's party!" he sniggered. _"FIRE… SPIN!" _and he began twirling around on one foot.

"Let's move!" said Link, and they scattered before small fire flares began shooting out from the monster.

Obviously he was the monster that the seventh clue warned them about, the one that arrows wouldn't hurt.

Flare-Dancer leapt up high and then landed in front of Mars, "Hello, my pretty." He sniggered. "Care to have a little fun?"

But Mars remembered the advice the clue gave, and kept one hand behind her back. "Yeah… let's have fun." She said. "And here's a good game for you… THINK FAST!"

Quick as lighting, she threw a bomb right at him, and the explosion caused his fiery clothes to vanish, and the rock on his cheat to drop and start running around the room. "That wasn't very nice!" he growled.

Link put his foot down right in front of the rock. "Really… well let's make it worse." And he began hacking away at the rock with his sword, causing him to retreat, only to bump into Mars again.

"You're nothing without your fire clothes." She said. _"MARS FIRE… IGNITE!"_

"HEEEYAAARRRGGGH!" The rock was all crispy, and then he jumped back into the center of the square platform.

"YES!" Mars cheered.

But Link wasn't sure this was the time to celebrate. "Hang on, Mars… the room hasn't quieted down yet."

"Look!" cried Mars.

Flare-Dancer had jumped back out of the fire, with his full body back, and this time he was all dressed in blue. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Thought you saw the last of me didn't you."

"Master, what's going on?" asked Mars. Link used the power of his Triforce of courage to scan for the source. "The Flare-Dancer has multiple lives; three in all to be exact."

"Oh, no… we got to kill him two more times."

"Not if I kill you first." growled Flare-Dancer, he was about to do his spinning attack when suddenly. "YEOW!"

The rock, which actually had a rather spongy surface was pulled off the body by Link's Hookshot. "Now what was that you were saying?" Link asked angrily.

"I- Well… You… uh!"

"Volleyball, anyone?" said Link as he served. "You're on," Answered Mars as she passed the rock back to him. Back and forth, again, and again.

"I think I'm going to be sick." cried the rock.

Link passed him over to Mars, but instead of bashing him again. _"DIN'S… FIREWALL… BURN!"_ she just fried him again.

"OW! OW! HOT, HOT, HOT!" and he jumped back into the fire.

"Yeah! Two down, and one to go." Mars smirked. Link smiled and nodded at her, and then got their game faces back on and ready to face the Flare-Dancer now green.

"Okay! You two have asked for it!"

"And you're going to get it." said Link. "Go, Mars!"

Mars nodded and leapt up. "Time to cure that bad case of heartburn." she said as she grabbed a suture-charm. _"I CALL THE POWER OF MARS… FIREBALLS… CHARM!"_

WHAMM! Right in the face. "WHOOOAAA… what's going on?!" cried Flare-Dancer as his outfit vanished once again. "Now I'm really steamed!" screamed the rock.

"Really… then I suggest you cool down." said Link as he leapt in. _"SACRED… MASTER SWORD… ATTACK!"_

SLASH! Right down the middle. "I shall not forget this!" cried the Rock as it swelled up and exploded, causing the fire on the platform to cease, and the bars on the door to rise.

Mars and Link slapped each other high-five. "Yeah, we did it!" cried Mars.

"We sure did." said Link, "And I think I remember the way out of here." He lead her onto the square platform which started to rise up like an elevator up, up, up… to the next level, and a locked door.

**_Meanwhile, in Volvagia's lair_**…

Volvagia was gathering the rest of his minions before him. "Come in here all of you! Report, have the kid and Sailor Mars been captured yet?"

"Regrettably no, Sire." said a second Flare-Dancer. "Unfortunately, they have both escaped."

Volvagia's eyes blazed with furry. "Escaped?! I must be hearing things. Did you say _escaped?!"_

All his minions nodded. "There is still time though." replied Volvagia, "The rest of you, get out there and find them immediately, or your bodies shall all be roasted! No be-gone, on your way!"

"Consider it done, Master." said a Stalfos.

Volvagia turned back to his viewing flames. "They shall not escape my wrath!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…


	15. Part Three: The Megaton Hammer

**EPISODE FOURTEEN**

Mars and Link entered it and found themselves in yet another room with a wire-fence and a flame firing around it's base, and the crystal switch was right beside them. It was much to low and far away to hit and run.

But of course, that's not what they planned to do. First they actually made it up to the fence, and then dropped a bomb onto the switch,, allowing them to douse the flame and get up the fence before the fire came back. "Piece of cake." Said Mars as they headed into the next room.

This room sure did have a wild set up. A very long, and very narrow pathway leading up and around over to a large chest surrounded by a firewall.

"There… that floor-switch." said Mars. "I bet that'll stop the fire."

"No, Mars. Wait." said Link. "I have a feeling this is going to be another one of those trigger things."

"Hey, you could be right." said Mars. "How about if I stay here and you go up there, then call for me to hit the switch."

"Good thinking." Said Link, and he was off racing up the pathway. Finally he reached the chest. "Okay, hit it!" he called down.

Mars hit the switch, and when the fire around the chest went down there was that beeping sound again. "Ha-ho… not this time." Link said as he opened the chest. "Oh… YES!" he cried. "YES, YES, YES!"

Mars wondered what got him so excited.

Link hopped back down to Mars and he was holding two huge, long hammers. He obviously had copied the original one and held out the other one to Mars.

She found it a little hard to hold it up, but she got the hang of it. "Wow, cool. What is this, Master? Is it another one of your little gadgets?" she asked excitedly.

"This is the _Megaton Hammer."_ answered Link. "And I guess you could call it that."

Link told her, that the hammer was a very powerful weapon. Almost even as powerful a sword. It could be used to smash and break up all kinds of junk, and Mars could even use it for a hand held weapon now in addition to her fire attacks.

"Want to test it out?" Link asked playfully.

Mars nodded. Then Link directed her attention to a small square pillar in the floor which was actually the way they had to go to exit and continue. "Go ahead." he said.

Mars gave the square a huge smash with her hammer, causing it to quiver and drop down. "Whoa… heavy duty." She said.

"It will come in handy." Link said. Then they both jumped down through the hole, and found that the next door they were after was hidden behind a sort of Tiki statue.

They tried to lift, and push it aside, but that statue was like trying to move a hippo on an elephant. "Ah… this isn't working. We can't budge it an inch." said Mars.

"And this is Sacred-stone too. It's much too solid to blow up with a bomb." added Link, but then he and Mars had an idea.

They grabbed out their hammers. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They each took a big swing and bashed away the statue revealing the door behind it. "Don't mess with the hammer team." said Mars.

They entered through to the next room to be confronted by two Stalfos. "Whoa, talk about the welcoming committee." said Link.

"I'll handle this." said Mars. _"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"_

The Stalfos were crisped. "Well done, Mars." said Link, "You're getting stronger and wiser everyday."

Mars shot him a wink. "You got to love it." Then she checked the map. "Let's see… it says here there's supposed to be a staircase right here. But where is it?"

"I think I know where." said Link. He took his hammer and smashed the small pillar at the foot of the ledge causing the stairs to actually drop and fold out. "Just as I thought."

The traced their way down the steps to a barred up door with a blue floor switch. Mars pressed on it, and the bars went up, but as soon as she stepped off the switch that bars slammed down again.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked.

"Wait a minute." said Link. He pressed his foot on the switch, the bars went up, and as soon as he took his foot away the bars came down again. "This switch… it must be a trigger."

He told Mars about these blue switches and how just pressing on them wouldn't work. They required something to be weighed on them to keep them activated.

Since the both had to go through the door, that meant neither one of them could just stand on the switch like that. "Wait… I have an idea." said Mars, and she traced back up the steps.

She came back hold one of the crates that they had reluctantly passed. "This ought to hold it down." She placed it down onto the switch and it was indeed heavy enough to keep the switch activated.

"Great move, Mars." said Link.

"It's all in the wit." smirked Mars.

The walked through the door, and found another square pillar in the floor. "Match you for it?" said Mars. The played _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ and Mars won.

"Darn."

Mars took out her hammer and bashed the square in the floor, only this time the drop was a little higher than the last. "Hmm, it's not _that_ high." Link said. "Remember what I told you about jumping from high heights?"

Mars nodded. "Roll on the ground to break my fall." she said. Link nodded. "Good. Okay, let's go." And they both leapt down through the hole, and had a safe landing.

"Hey, look up there." said Mars.

The pillar had dropped down allowing them to use it to reach an upper platform to reach the upper ledge were a barred door was.

They climbed up to the door, but when they tried to press down on the switch, it didn't budge at all. "Let's try it together." said Mars, but the switch still didn't even jiggle.

It was then noted of all the rust on the switch. No wonder it wouldn't budge. It was rusted tight. Their weight alone was not strong enough to activate it.

"There must be some way we can _pound_ this thing into the ground." said Mars.

"_Pound?"_ Link asked himself, then it hit him. _"Pound. _Of course."

"Master?" asked Mars as she saw Link whip out his hammer and pounded the switch successfully into the ground causing the bars on the door to rise up.

"Heh. What do know. It worked." replied Mars.

The entered the door, and found themselves in an upper section of the room with the closed cage. The ledge on the opposite side of theirs was much too far away to jump to.

"Now what'll we do?" asked Mars.

Link then spotted a blue block with the Door of Time's symbol on it on the other ledge. Then he remembered the sixth clue.

"If you see a place you can't reach, try playing the Ocarina of time." He said. "That's it!"

He got out his Ocarina, and played the Song of Time. The blue block shifted over, from the ledge to down on the floor.

"Master, you did it." said Mars. "And look… there's a switch on the other end, and I'll bet it opens the cage."

She hopped on the block then up to the rusty switch, gave it a pound with her hammer, and the cage did open. "Oh yeah… I'm good." Mars bragged.

Link rolled his eyes.

They gathered they key from the chest, and an eighth clue.

_**Clue Eight:**_

"_A door is hidden behind the statue at the entrance to this temple, but blowing it up will not work. You must use something stronger."_

"And something stronger we do have." said Link. They climbed back up and went out the way they came in.

Mars checked the map. "Hmm… this is weird." She said. "According to this, this is the highest level in the entire Temple, and there's a tunnel that leads all the way down to-"

"Mars, look at this." said Link.

He lead her to a very, very long, large pillar that was stuck on the top ledge. "Look down, through this wire-fence." He said.

"Whoa! That's the exact same room we explored first." said Mars. "And this thingy here… it must be the pillar the first clue told us about."

They climbed up to the top of the pillar. "All right, let's get pounding." said Mars. They whipped out their hammers and pounded several times, but the pillar barley even budged.

"No, no, no, no! Let's do it at the same time." Link suggested. "Ready? NOW!" They raised their hammers over their heads and slammed hard on the pillar.

The pillar began to quiver. "Yeah! We did it." cried Mars, but then they both realized they were still standing on the pillar over a 200 yard drop below them.

"We did it?" they said, and they fell through the floor right along with the pillar. "WHOOOAAA!"

Down, down they went, and this was definitely a fall that rolling would not break. "Master!" cried Mars as they plunged lower.

"I have an idea!" cried Link. He drew out his sword and hammer, making him heavier and drop down faster that he caught up with the pillar so his landing would be safe.

The pillar fell perfectly into place and Link was okay. He then stuck out his arms. "Come Mars!" he called up to her as she fell hard, yet safely into his arms.

"You okay, Mars?" He asked.

Mars was hyperventilating. "Physically, yes. Emotionally… I'll never be the same again!" she cried.

She then looked in her hand, and found it empty. "Oh no!" she cried. "Where's the-?"

Suddenly there it was floating gently down from the pillar and into the hot lava. "No! The Map!" she cried.

Link grabbed her before she foolishly jumped off the pillar. "It's gone, Mars." said Link. "Just let it go."

Even still, they were nearing the end of their mission. With the pillar now secured into place, they could hop all the way across to the Boss-door, but they still had yet to find the Big Key to open it up.

"Well, the compass shows a large unopened treasure chest near here." said Link, "But without the map we have no way of knowing where this room is."

Mars held her head low.

"Oh, cheer up Mars. It wasn't all your fault."

"Yes it was." Mars said. "Master, you entrusted me with looking after the map and I failed you. So it's up to me to make up for my failure."

With that she hopped across to the smaller door. Link didn't know wheither to feel shocked or amazed at the attitude Mars had shown him, but one thing he definitely was, was proud.

"Such honor she holds." He said to himself. "Now that is a true warrior."

…

They traced back to the entrance-hall of the Temple, and just as the eight clue told them. There was another Tiki statue, and it was covering up a locked door.

They bashed the statue away with their hammers and entered the door. Fire Keese and Torch-slugs were everywhere. "AMBUSH!" cried Mars.

They dodged the bats, and evaded the slugs. "I have an idea." Link said, and he pounded the ground with his hammer. The shockwave caused all the slugs to lose their flames and flip over on their backsides which prevented them from moving.

The perfect chance to slice, to dice, and make cold cuts out of those beasts. "That was easy." said Mars.

But she spoke too soon from when they entered through to the next room and they found several panels on the floor rise up and begin spinning right for them. "Watch out!" Link called and they evaded all the panels.

"I take it back." Mars said as she sat down on _something soft_ to catch her breath.

Link looked towards her and saw the soft thing start to move. "MARS!" he yelled. "MARS GET OFF THAT THING!"

"Huh? WHOA!" but the soft goop actually turned into a big goopy monster that sucked Mars up into it's mouth. "Master!"

"That thing…" Link said. "It's a _Like-like_!"

And the Like-Like spit Mars out, unharmed… but her torso-armor was missing. "Hey, he took my chest-plate." said Mars.

But then suddenly she began to feel hotter. Without her torso-armor, half her heat-protection was drained out and the Fire Temple's hot air was able to penetrate through and weaken her.

"Mars! Hang on!" called Link, and he pulled out his sword and sliced the Like-Like in half, destroying it. Its body melted away and there was Mars' torso-armor.

Link grabbed it swiftly. "Hang on Mars, I'm coming!" he called.

"Too… Hot!" cried Mars who was fading fast.

Link quickly pulled her upright and managed to get her armor back on. The moment it was back on, Mars felt all recharged again. "Whew… that was way too close."

"It's all right Mars it's all over now." said Link. "Come one, let's get out of here before something else happens."

They exited through the next door, which barred up and sealed them inside. "Oh, no… not again!" cried Mars.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" that sinister voice! Indeed, they were facing off against another Flare-Dancer. "Congratulations on making it this far." He sniggered. "But now your long journey ends here and in failure… HA!"

"Not if I can help it." said Mars. "Master, I have an idea so we don't have to fight him three times." She said.

"All right!" said Link. "Go for it!"

Flare-Dancer began power up for his attack! "Go and die that is. HIYAAARRRGGGH!"

Mars grabbed out a special suture._ "I CALL THE POWER OF MARS… FIRE BALLS… CHAMRS!"_

When the charm hit Flare-Dance it shocked him like crazy, and split him up into his three individual forms. Orange, Blue, and Green.

"Huh?" all three dancers cried out. "Uh-oh!"

"My turn now." cried Link, he leapt over Mars and slammed the ground with his hammer causing the shockwave to destroy all the Flare-Dancers' clothes and drop down the three squishy rocks. "Get them Mars!"

"Right." said Mars. The Rocks tried to run in different directions, but Mars just leapt right into the center and. _"DIN'S… FIREWALL… BURN!"_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"NOOO!"

"GAAAHHH!"

All three rocks were barbecued and exploded. The room settled down and the bars on both doors in the room raised up.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Volvagia saw everything. His body was smoking all over the place… either from his hot hair, or his temper.

"YARGH! Those failures!" he roared. "Every last one of them worthless!"

He went around his chamber smashing everything to bits. He puffed and panted, but then burst out into wicked laughter.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee! Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah! YAH, HA, HA, AH, AH! So they survived and found their way through the Fire Temple! It makes no difference, I'm still here after all."

He turned his attention back to his viewing flare. "You kids may have crossed through my temple… but no one every crosses the path of the mighty dragon, Volvagia, and lives to tell the tale!"

"NOBODY! TA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH! OH, HO, HO, HO, AH, AH, AAAAAAAH, HA!"

…

According to Link's compass.

"Mars…" he said. "Beyond this door." They went through it, and found themselves along side a rusty switch near the final cage in the temple where the _Gold and Blue oriented chest _rested before them.

Mars' eyes sparkled and she grinned widely "I… I don't believe it." She cried "This is it… we found it!"

They pounded the switch, entered the cage, and obtained the Big Key from the chest. "That's it… we found it." Link cheered.

There was also one final clue at the bottom of the chest.

_**Final Clue:**_

"_When the Boss's head is before you, pound him hard where it hurts the most."_

Definitely a good tip to keep in mind, because this was it. Now that Mars and Link had the Big Key and a way to make it reach it… The returned to the room where They lost the map, and crossed over to the boss door.

Link held the key up. "Ready?"

Mars nodded with confidence "Mmm!"

"Let's go!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	16. Part Four: Volvagia's big blow out

**EPISODE FIFTEEN**

Link unlocked the large door, and he and Mars ran inside. Unbeknownst to them, or anyone inside, or outside the temple there was an even bigger problem brewing up.

Morpha, and couple of his minions appeared inside the other lava room to the right side of the entrance-hall, unaffected by the heat entirely.

"You all know what to do?" Morpha asked.

His minions all nodded and one by one they lurked to a different area of the Temple and began pouring _water_ into the hot lava, and _freezing_ most of the walls with ice-power.

As Morpha added some of his own water to higher levels in the temple he pitied poor Volvagia. _"Shame… this is such a nice temple too." _He thought to himself.

"_No matter, his loss is my gain. Once he's out of the way, Ganondorf will have no choice but to hand over all responsibilities to me. Hmm, mm, mm."_

**_Meanwhile, at the well_**…

The heat around Cherry-Hill was already beginning to drop. It wasn't as hot as before, but it was still warm enough to wear swimsuits.

"Hey! Master, and Mars must've done it." Serena said.

"They must've." added Mina.

Darien however wasn't as sure. "Wait a minute." he said. "If they really have done it how come they haven't returned yet?"

"Yeah, and why hasn't the temple caved in and vanished?" added Lita.

"Hold on, I'll try and scan what's going on down there." said Amy as she pulled out her Mercury-Laptop and scanned the lava temperatures.

"That's odd." She said. "According to this, the lava is being cooled off by an unknown source, but the entire temple is still in one piece."

The two cats were most concerned. "I've got a bad feeling about this." said Artimus. "Do you think we ought to go down there and investigate?"

"Artimus don't be so stupid." said Luna. "You know fully well the Fire Temple's far too hot for any of us to enter."

"Besides, you heard what Master said." said Mina. "No one goes near the well, and that's final."

"Still… it would be nice if we could somehow figure out what's going on down there." said Luna.

**_Back in the temple_**…

The boss room was really creepy looking.

A giant island, surrounded by the hottest of all the lava in all the Fire Temple with several holes on the top.

Link and Mars hopped onto a smaller pillar and then up onto the big rock. The moment they had jumped off though the entire room began quaking, and the pillar they just hopped off of began sinking into the lava.

"I think were trapped in." said Mars.

"_Hmm, heh, heh, heh!" _That sinister laughter seemed to be coming from right behind them.

They spun around in a split second in time to see Volvagia burst up through the hole in the center of the rock and hover about in the air.

"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! Welcome Hero of time. Welcome Sailor Mars." He sniggered. "Oh, I've been looking forward to this for quite sometime now. Oh… I still haven't forgotten, kid, how you made a fool out of me back on Legora."

"Yeah? Well guess what." snapped Link. "I haven't forgotten either! I beat you once before, and I'll beat you again."

"And this time he's got some help." added Mars as she stood by Link's side.

"Aw… how touching." Volvagia mocked. "This just means I can hit two birds with the same stone. Heh, ah, ah, ah."

_**Subterranean Lava Dragon: VOLVAGIA**_

"AAARRRGGGH!"

"LOOK OUT!" cried Link, and they both evaded out of the way as Volvagia dove straight for them and disappeared down another one of the holes.

"He's gone!" said Link

"Where'd he go?" asked Mars.

Just then one of the holes right near her began flaring. "YEOW!" she leapt right off it no sooner before Volvagia popped his head out.

"Here I am." he sniggered. Then he quickly dove back into the hole and popped out through another one. "Or… is it here?"

He just kept on sinking, and popping up over, and over again. Every time they could even tell where he was, he moved somewhere else.

"We can't get him. Not like this!" said Link. "There's got to be some way we can tell where he's going to be before he gets there."

"Dream on, kid!" snapped Volvagia. As he popped back in through the hole again the hole was flaring like a small fire-geyser, and before he would pop back up again, the hole he was coming from would flare up for a few seconds.

Link looked around and saw the flaring hole. "Mars, behind you!" he called.

Mars whipped around, and saw the hole behind her flare up, and Volvagia poked his head up. "Ha! Got you Dragon Breath!" she called as she ran towards him for attack.

"Heh, heh, heh! That's right, you got Dragon Breath." he hissed. He drew in a deep breath. _"DRAGON FLARE!" _Mars was barely able to dodge the huge fire flare that shot for her.

"Heh, heh, heh! Hot enough for you? Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!" and he dove right back into the hole.

"Go ahead and hide from us." Link growled. "We know your little trick now and we won't fall for it again."

He and Mars split up to cover more ground and be ready. They waited for a moment. "There he is!" called Mars. She dashed over to the flaring hole as Volvagia sprung up, and gave him a really good high-jump kick in the nose.

Volvagia's head did sway back a little, but the kick had hardly even phased him. "Not good enough Sailor-Brat." he chuckled, then he raised his claws ready to swipe at her, and he would have if she hadn't dodged them.

When he popped back up, Link tried his sword, but that didn't work either, and his shield was barely enough to defend against Volvagia's Dragon Flare.

Then back down Volvagia went. "This isn't working." Mars cried. "Nothing we hit at him is even scratching him."

They both dodged another one the Dragon Flares. "There's got to be something we can use on this guy." replied Mars.

Link's eyes lit up. "Wait… maybe there is." He said. "The final clue… what did it mean?" he muttered to himself.

"_When the Boss's head is before you, pound him hard where it hurts the most."_

His perked up. _"Pound him hard where it hurts the most!_ Yes! That's it!" he cried.

Volvagia popped up again. Mars tried grabbing him from behind. "Grab the bull by the horns." She latched her grip onto his horns, but his fiery hot hair made her let go in an instant.

"Careful. Mustn't touch or you'll get burned. Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah!"

Mars kept blowing on her gloves. "Yikes… that really scorches." She cried. "I can't believe he has that much power."

"You'd better believe it." replied Volvagia. "I have enough fire power in me to turn the whole world into a burning wasteland, and once I'm through with you and the rest of your wretched Sailor friends, nothing will stop me from accomplishing that."

Mars was really cornered now. Her physical attacks weren't doing too much on him, and it was utterly useless to try and attack him with fire. His fire was bigger and hotter than anything Mars could dish up.

"Such a shame… you really are kind of cute you know." mocked Volvagia, Mars felt grossed out by that.

"But evil knows no bounds in the fire business… SAY GOODBYE SAILOR MARS!" he readied his Dragon Flare to blast Mars to a crisp…

But before he could, Link leapt right over her holding his hammer ready to swing. "Pound him hard where it hurts the most!" he cried.

WHAM! Right on the honker!

"AARRGGH!" and instead of pooping back into the hole, he fell forward with a big slump. "Ooh… that smarts!"

Mars was surprised, but she quickly learned what she and Link had to do. Their hammers were to stun Volvagia by hitting him on the nose, giving them the perfect chance to hack away at his head.

"Get him Mars!" Link called.

"Right." And Mars began using the best of her Karate moves on Volvagia's face. "As if he could get any uglier." she mocked.

Volvagia's head was spinning, but then he got this act together. "How dare you strike my face!" he growled. "I'll teach you some respect!" and in his rage he dove back down into the hole.

"We're ready for you this time." Mars said as she got out her own hammer.

They saw the flaring hole, however, Volvagia didn't just pop his head through it, he launched himself straight up and out and began flying about in the air.

"Heh, ha, ha, ha! Whose laughing now?" he mocked as he flew near the duo below, and blasting his fire everywhere.

"Take cover!" cried Link.

Volvagia was much too high to hit his head with their hammers, and he was flying pretty close to the ground.

"WHOA!"

"ARGH!"

While he was flying, his flames were even harder to dodge. "If you can't stand the heat… get out of the way." Volvagia mocked. The he dove back into a hole, then launched himself up in the air again.

"Get ready, and watch out for his fire." cried Mars.

"Fire? I wouldn't dream of it." Volvagia sniggered.

Link and Mars were most confused as they saw Volvagia fly higher, and higher right up to the ceiling. "What's that Flying-Lizard up to?" asked Link.

"I think we're about to find out." said Mars.

Volvagia began scraping his horns and whacking his tail at the cracks in the ceiling causing huge boulders to rain down from the ceiling.

"Look out!" cried Link/ they did their best to keep away from the shadows of the falling rocks, and were careful not to bump into the ones that hit.

"Oh, boy, they're everywhere!" cried Mars.

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Had about enough?" Volvagia mocked, and he dove back into a hole as the rocks stopped falling, but he just went right back up into the air to make more.

Suddenly, Mars had an idea. "Master, keep him distracted for me." She called.

"Huh?"

"Just trust me." replied Mars.

Link went along with the act, and whistled loudly up to the air. "Hey… hey you Crazy-Idiot-Bedraggled-Dragon! Here I am!" he called.

Volvagia eyed him. "I'll make you eat those words on a barbeque for that!" he growled. He flew down in lower and began chasing Link all over the rock while completely ignoring Mars and what she was doing.

Mars got out her bow, and got a regular arrow ready. "Come on Master." she muttered "Steady… Steady!"

Link stood at the center of the rock. "Come on big-boy… over here!" he called.

"GRR… RAARRGGH!" Volvagia charged right for him but at the last moment Link evaded out of the way an Mars fired her arrow.

BAM! Right in the face. "ARGH!" Volvagia took more damage. "Why you little- I'll-!"

Mars just kept on shoot at him until he retreated back down into the holes. "Mars. Great move!" Link called to her.

Mars winked at him. "I think the tables are turning." She smirked. "Now let's finish this battle."

Link nodded.

Volvagia poked his head up. "We haven't even gotten started yet!" he growled. "I can still take you on!"

So they fight waged on.

**_Meanwhile, at the well_**…

Mercury had just learn something really important about the Fire Temple. Apparently, Japan had thirteen Volcanoes. Even one right in Tokyo too.

"The Fire Temple gets its lava flow from sources of all the volcanoes through a series of underground tunnels that are honeycombed with pockets of gas pressure."

Even Serena could understand this. "But that doesn't explain why the temperature is still dropping, and Mars, and Master haven't come back yet."

Amy checked the temperature gauge it had dropped more than 100 degrees in the last five minutes and was still decreasing. "Oh, no!" she cried. "The rock formation is beginning to shift!"

The cats' whiskers quivered. "This is serious." said Artimus. "Something must be going on in the depths of the temple."

Now everyone was once again beginning to argue over the fact if they should go in or not. The temperature had gone down enough to approach the well, but the temple was still dangerous to enter.

"I hope Master, and Mars are okay down there." said Darien.

**_Back in the Fire Temple_**…

Morpha and his goons were still at work cooling down the lava, and freezing the walls. "Master Morpha," Said a Blue-Tektite "The temperatures are already dropping to abnormally low levels."

"Hmm, mm, mm! Excellent." Morpha said. "Any second now, that no good dragon should get the message, but of course… Heh, heh, heh! By then it will be too late."

"And the water triumphs over the fires again."

**_Back in the battle field_**…

The battle sure had raged on. When Volvagia popped his head out of the holes, Link and Mars bashed him good with their hammers.

SMASH!

BOOM!

CRASH!

And if Volvagia took to their air, they shot him endlessly with arrows. Volvagia crashed down onto the rock. He was weak, but not defeated. "I have got to be dreaming!" he growled.

"Give up Volvagia!" snapped Mars. "Go back to Ganondorf and tell him you have failed!" added Link.

"Never!" replied Volvagia. "I'll never give in!"

Volvagia stared the fighters dead in the eyes, as they did him. They all stood on the rock like chess pieces ready for battle.

But suddenly, the room began quaking and quivering violently. Volvagia looked up "Huh?"

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Mars.

"Felt like we just had an Earthquake." added Link.

Obviously, Volvagia wasn't responsible for that because he didn't burrow under the ground, or shake any rocks loose from the ceiling.

If that wasn't strange enough, it suddenly felt like the temperature was dropping and small pebbles were dropping down from the ceiling by the quake.

"What's going on?!" Volvagia yelled.

"Funny, we were wondering the same thing." Link said.

"I better look into this. We'd better check it out." replied Volvagia.

"What you mean _we_?" asked Mars.

**_Meanwhile, at the well_**…

Everyone felt the earthquake. Amy calculated the tremors of it, and the levels were out of this world. "Here comes another one!" she cried.

The ground began shaking again, and at this point, a few waves of steam oozed out from a manhole on the road down from the hill.

"Right, that does it… I'm going for it!" cried Artimus and he began running for the well and disappeared down into it.

"Artimus, No!" cried Mina, but he was already gone.

She raced for the well to go in after him but she was grabbed by Lita. "Are you crazy? You can't go down there!"

Mina just wretched out Lita's grip and dove down the well, quickly transforming into Super Sailor-Venus to shield her from any other heat sources.

"Venus wait!" called Lita, and then she was gone, then Serena, then Darien. Then it took some convincing, but Luna and Amy followed them.

They all transformed, and did find it rather hot, but not as hot as before when they couldn't even go near the well.

"All right… were in." said Amy.

They all looked around the Entrance-hall. "So this is what the Fire Temple looks like. They could use new wallpaper." Sailor Moon said. Everyone was not amused, but didn't have time to think of that.

Mercury used her VR-visor to scout for where the disturbance was coming from. "There! Through that door up on the right." She said.

They all bounded up the stairs only to stop halfway when the entire wall on the left side smashed wide open, and Link, Mars, and Volvagia crawled through.

"Guys?!" Mars said.

"What are you all doing in here? I gave you strict orders." Link said.

"Forgive us, Master!" Mercury said. "But the temperatures are dropping to an abnormal low."

"How the heck do you know that?" asked Volvagia.

Everyone stepped back. "Hey, what's he doing here?" growled Jupiter as she positioned for attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jupiter easy." said Mars. "He wants to help."

"Help?!" Tuxedo Mask asked out of shock. "But he's been causing nothing but trouble for us all."

Link and Mars explained how despite the fact he was their enemy and did intend to destroy them, the Fire Temple was his home, and he'd do anything to protect it.

"Besides, if we don't fix what's going on, something really bad may happen." he said. "Now will you all help me?"

Everyone hesitated, and they realized that if it meant stopping any more disasters they had to do it.

"Uh, guys… I'm not too keen on this though." said Moon, but Jupiter just grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the other room.

"Everybody stand back." Volvagia said. Everyone stepped back as he took his huge tail a smashed the wall down. What lay before everyone in the next room was a big shocker.

There were monsters all over the place, pouring water into the pools cooling the lava off, and freezing the walls solid. "Ice and water in a temple of Fire?!" cried Volvagia "That's Freezer-Burn!"

"But who sent these monsters?" asked Venus.

"Heh, ah, ah, ah. That would be me." came a bubbling aquatic voice. Then, there he was, a giant tentacle made entirely out of water, with a weird nucleus-cell swimming inside it, appeared.

"Morpha!" Link called.

"You again?!" added Volvagia. "I thought I told you to stay out of my way!"

"Hmm, mm, mm. Yes, you _thought_ you did!" Morpha mocked.

The scouts asked who this monster was. "Is he another one of Ganondorf's minions?" asked Artimus.

Link nodded. "Morpha here, can control any source of water and use it for his own wicked pleasure. For all I can remember, he and Volvagia have been sworn rivals."

Morpha nodded. "And now it will all be over, and once again, water shall triumph over fire. Heh, heh, heh, ah, ah!"

He ordered his minions to finish freezing and dumping water around, and then to leave. "I'll be back for the Triforce of Courage later." He chuckled and was gone.

"GRR… MORPHA!" Volvagia roared.

The minions kept on freezing the walls, and pouring out the last of the water into the lava pools. "This is madness!" cried Luna . "We must stop them at once!"

Mercury check her computer and VR-Visor. "The pressure readings are going crazy!" she cried. "I don't like the looks of this."

Volvagia looked around and saw ice on the walls, and cooled off lava everywhere. "What's going to happen to this temple if it's filled with Ice and Water?!" he asked with a concerned expression.

"It'll be a hot, skating park?" asked Sailor Moon, but Volvagia just glared angrily at her. "I wasn't trying to make a riddle you fool!" he snarled. "Freezing all this hot rock could set off a giant chain reaction to all the volcanoes were connected to!"

Then, the entire temple began to quiver, and it didn't stop this time. "What's going on?" cried Tuxedo.

"I think were cracking up." cried Venus.

Indeed… the ice on the walls and ceiling began to crack up. "I was afraid of this!" cried Volvagia. "The ice is cooling off the rocks, and the Fire Temple's supports are breaking apart!"

"Isn't the ice, just going to melt?" asked Moon.

"It's happening way too fast. The rock is already shattering!" replied Volvagia. "Rocks will come crashing down from the ceiling as lava and gas pressure flows through cracks in the rock!"

"The pressure of all the gas and lava will cause the Fire Temple to implode, and the surge from that will cause… ALL THE VOLCANOES TO ERUPT!"

Everyone gasped. The thought of every single volcano in Japan to erupt at the same time was simply out of this world.

Morpha's minions saw this as their cue to leave, and vanished one by one only moments before a lot of the stone pillars fell over and smashed down a lot of the walls and rock formations.

"My beautiful temple is destroyed!" cried Volvagia.

The rumbling was still going. The lava was still flowing, and the gas was still escaping. The rumbling had even spread all over Japan. Everyone in all the major cities and towns were running about in panic, and those who lived nearby any of the smoking volcanoes ran for the hills.

Then it got worse back in the temple. As loose rocks began to tumble down from the ceiling, gas began shooting up through the ground, followed by flows of lava.

"Oh, no! Lava and gas are starting to burst through cracks as the rocks fall." cried Volvagia. "I'm afraid it's only a matter of mere moments until the Fire Temple explodes, and the volcanoes blow!"

"What are we going to do?! What can we do?!" cried Luna.

Volvagia had an idea. "Hero… Sailor Mars… You have to help me!" he said. "If we pile up rocks in the crater it may be enough to stop the lava flowing and the gas from escaping."

Link and Mars nodded.

"Right… let's… do this." groaned Sailor Moon as she tried to carry a huge rock to the pool.

"WAIT!" roared Volvagia. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of his voice. "Only fire type, or fire-resistant creatures can withstand the heat from all that lava!"

Sailor moon backed off and left the trio to their work. Mars threw one boulder in at a time, Link could throw in two at a time, and Volvagia used his long serpent-like body to drag several rocks over at once.

It was slowing the flow and the pressure down a bit, but it was actually more like what happens when you try to open a soda bottle after shaking it up.

Mercury's computer was giving off crazy signals. "LOOK OUT, IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" she screamed.

Everybody backed away before a huge explosion of gas pressure blew all the rocks out of place. Now the rumbling was getting even more violent, and the lava was pouring even faster.

"It's not working!" cried Jupiter. "We better run for it!"

Volvagia held his head low and shook it. "If the Fire Temple explodes there won't be any place to run." he said sadly. "It'll cause the biggest volcanic eruption of all times, and the lava will spread hundreds of miles until it reaches the ocean, and everything in it's path will be incinerated."

"To put it simply; If we can't stop it, then all of Japan will be destroyed."

Link was not please with his attitude. "Volvagia we can't give up!" Link said. "I've been through tougher situations like this before without help and still I made it on top."

Mars nodded. "We've all been fighting evil and doing difficult tasks for a long, long time now." she said. "And we have never… NEVER… lost a battle or failed at a task we've been challenged with."

She was breathing really heavily as a sign of seriousness. "And we will not fail at this one." She replied. "You all with us?" she asked the others, and they all cheered that they were all in. "All right… let's get busy."

Mercury and Venus joined in with the rock piling. Cool water could take heat, and the hot desert was already pretty toasty.

Jupiter, Moon and Tuxedo were to gather rocks to pile up so the others could just make round-trips to gather them and toss them onto the pool.

It was working, the lava was reciding, the gas pressure was going down, and the rumbling was growing softer.

However, what no one noticed was… When Link had gone to get another stone, Sailor moon had carelessly tossed another stone she had dug out onto the pile which landed right on top of his hand!

"Ow! Watch it Sailor Moon!"

"Sorry Master."

Link went back to his rock piling, unaware that when the rock crushed his hand, his Triforce of Courage had fallen out and was now resting in the pile. With the rocks.

The rumbling finally had stopped when Volvagia placed and held the last rock into place. "We did it!" he cried, and everyone cheered. Now the volcanoes weren't going to blow.

However… the Fire Temple itself began to rumble again. True it wasn't going to explode anymore, but Volvagia had used up the last of his power and the just like the Forest Temple, the whole place was crashing down and vaporizing.

"Everyone, go, get out of here!" cried Volvagia, and everyone began sprinting for the entrance hall and the exit.

"Hey! Aren't you coming?" called Link.

Volvagia shook his head. "If I let go of this rock, then the whole mess starts all over again!" he called. "I'm going down, but know this kid… One day I'll be back… and then I won't leave until one of us is destroyed!"

Link nodded at him "guess some people never change." He said, then he ran out of the temple with everyone else unbeknownst that his Triforce of Courage was left behind… and the falling rocks that pelted it were causing it to crack.

Finally it shattered into eight separate shard and bolted it's way up the through the ground.

…

Everyone climbed out of the well and got away from it in the nick of time as a huge puff of dust flew out of it. "Hey look!" cried Mars as she pointed to seven small lights flying out of the ground, and one falling back into the well.

Then all was quiet. Cherry Hill was no longer sweltering, and they all looked down the well, and the Fire Temple entrance was gone. Mars and Link cheered for joy. They had done it.

Suddenly a big tube of red light appeared over the well. "Hey, it's just like before." said Jupiter. "They cleared the temple, and reawakened the power of the Sage."

Everyone looked on into the light as a strange, huge, brown creature with a scaly mane, and a big shell on his back appeared.

"Darunia." Link cried. "It's really you."

"In the flesh, brother." He spoke in a type of jazz singer voice. "Well… I used to be. Now I'm just seen through the fire spirits."

Link introduced everyone to Darunia.

_In Hyrule, on Planet Legora… Darunia was the leader of a race of creatures called Gorons. These creatures resided in an active volcano called Death Mountain, and fed upon minerals and rocks._

_Darunia really took a liking to Link for saving their race, that he even adopted Link like a brother… which really explained the whole "Brother" calling._

"I've heard the tales brother… That freak of nature Ganondorf, has returned." He said. "Well I'm not to worried.: he stared at Mars. "Yo, come here sister, I want to give you something."

Mars approached Darunia and he held out a _Red Medallion_ with a fire symbol on it. _The Fire Medallion_, floated close up to Mars and vanished into her chest.

"You should feel privileged, Sister." said Darunia. "That medallion contains the power of the fire spirits and my friendship. Treasure it well as the new _Sage of Fire_."

Mars centered her hands and bowed to him. "I will guard it with my life." she said. With that, Darunia's spirit vanished. "I'll look out for you all." His voice echoed.

Everyone smiled, especially Mars. Now that she was a reawakened Sage, that meant that there were only three more medallions left to find.

"Well done, Sailor Mars. Well done, Link." Came a voice from behind. Everyone turned and saw the strange man, whom Jupiter and Link remembered as Sheik.

"Whoa… that guy is cool." Venus mumbled under her breath.

Sheik approached Link and Mars with a small box in his hand. "You will need this when the time comes around Link." he said giving him the box.

"What's in it? What do I need it for?" Link asked. He tried to open the box, but it just wouldn't budge.

"You will know soon enough." replied Sheik. "You will not like what you will learn of it though, as it will mean much greater danger. But I will teach you a new melody."

Link put down the box and got his Ocarina ready. "I'm listening."

Sheik nodded and pulled out his harp. "It is something that grows over time… A true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time."

"The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it you will know which way to go, and what to do."

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart… the _Bolero of Fire!"_ Sheik turned to Mars. "Remember this tune Sailor Mars… for it may become useful to even you."

Just as when he learned the Minuet of Forest… Sheik played several notes in a row, and then it was up to Link to repeat the sequence on his Ocarina, which he did.

The two began playing the notes as more music magically flowed through the air. "Well played Link… you have learned the Bolero of Fire." said Sheik as he sheathed his harp. "Link, Sailor Scouts… we shall meet again."

With that, Sheik vanished in a flash. "How does he do that?" Jupiter asked.

"Awe gee… I wanted to ask him to a movie." Venus sighed.

Well, everyone just transformed back into their regular selves… except for Link though. "Hey… what's going on?" he asked. "I… I can't transform into my human disguise."

This really worried everyone. Link couldn't walk around the city in his true form. Then everyone would know he was really from another world.

Link looked at his hands and gasped. "Wh- What… What's this?!" he cried shakily. "My… My Triforce of Courage... I don't see it!"

Everyone then suddenly remembered. Back in the Fire Temple, his Triforce must have fallen out of his hand when it got hit by the rock. "Those lights!" cried Mars as she remembered.

Seven small lights took off across the city, and one had fallen down the well. She dashed over to the well. "Please don't tell me." She cried.

Everyone search around to where they saw the lights. "Please… let's just find it." Cried Serena.

"For your sake, we better." said Darien. "You were the one who knocked it off his hand." This made Serena go all numb inside.

Finally, Rei came back up from the well. The others ran over to her, and saw she had a very disturbing expression on her face. "What is it?" Link asked anxiously. "Did you find my Triforce?"

"Sort of!" Mars said sounding frightened, and she pressed a small piece of gold into his trembling hand.

"I hope that's not what I think it is." cried Artimus.

"What? What is it?" asked Mina.

Amy examined the gold piece more closely. "It's a shard." She said. "A shard of the… Triforce of Courage."

Link's eyes bulged to the size of ping-pong balls. "What- WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAY?!"


	17. Comic Catastrophe!

**EPISODE SIXTEEN**

In his castle, Ganondorf had gathered up all his minions and monsters to announce that they were changing their plans for the conquest of Earth.

"We all have seen it for ourselves." he said. "Morpha has informed me that Volvagia has been destroyed."

Morpha bowed to him. "Yes, My Lord." He said, "He fought valiantly, but the Hero and his Sailor friends showed him no mercy in the end."

Ganondorf clenched his fists up hard. "They shall pay for this, and dearly." He growled. "As of this moment Morpha, you will take on the responsibilities of doing my bidding."

Morpha bowed again. "Thank My Lord… but if I might ask? What is our new approach in conquering the Earth?"

Ganondorf had explained that he knew of Link's current situation. Apparently, and recently, his Triforce of Courage had been broken up into eight separate shards and scattered about across Tokyo.

Link may be in the possession of one of the shards, however, without the other seven he was rendered weaker than normal.

This would be the perfect chance for Ganondorf to collect the shards, including the one Link possessed, somehow, "And then finally… the Triforce of Courage will be mine!"

"A brilliant idea, Master," Morpha said, "But how are we to find where the shards are? They could be anywhere in all of Tokyo."

Ganondorf told him that the shards had scattered, and implanted inside several humans who carry the shards, but have no idea of it.

He then turned his attention to his spy-cauldron. "Magic Cauldron… show to me a human who carries a Triforce Shard!" he said.

The cauldron began boiling and quivering, and then a huge puff of smoke emerged from the cauldron and showed the image of a _young teenaged boy… who seemed to be trying to make a comic book._

"There is your first target." replied Ganondorf. "Now, once you find this young lad, I don't care what you do to him, but I want that Triforce Shard! Understand?!"

"Yes… Crystal, My Lord." said Morpha. "I shall make you proud, and I will avenge Volvagia's destruction." Then he vanished.

Ganondorf went back to his throne and smiled wickedly. _"Ha! How dull witted does he think I am?"_ he thought to himself.

"_I know fully well that Morpha was responsible for what happened, and if he thinks he can get away with what he has done he is strongly mistaken."_

"Still… it won't be long now." he said aloud. "I will first collect the other seven shards, and then force the kid to hand over the one he has! Then, only the Triforce of Wisdom will be left to find… then I will gain the true force to govern all! Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Meanwhile, on Earth_**…

Everyone met at the Temple of Time to assess the situation. They did now have Three of the Six Medallions with only the remaining three to find, but now things actually seemed worse than before.

"I can't believe the Triforce of Courage is gone." said Rei.

"It's not really gone," said Link. "It's just been broken apart, but this still is very serious." He told them basically the same thing of what Ganondorf had told his minions.

"Ganondorf by now must be well aware of this, and he'll be sworn to go looking for the shards of my Triforce."

"This is almost like when he had to find the _Seven Rainbow Crystals_." said Luna. "But how are we to find the humans who carry the shards?"

They couldn't use the Moon-Wand detector, as it was only designed to only detect Rainbow Crystals. It wouldn't have the same effect on the Triforce Shards.

Worst of all, Link also explained to them that the Triforce of Courage was what channeled most of his powers, and with only the one shard he had, he was able to transform to and from his forms, but his strength would be weaker.

But he could still try and fight in battle.

Everyone however was completely disappointed with Serena. She was the one responsible for the whole thing, her and that rock crushing Link's hand.

Still, as upset and disappointed as he was, Link told everyone to stay focused and that being mad wouldn't bring the shards back.

"It's all right everyone." He said in a calm voice.

"All right?" snapped Lita, "How can you be so calm about this? You lost your Triforce, and if Ganondorf gets a hold of the shards-"

"_If_… he gets a hold of them." Link cut in. He told them, it didn't matter how many shards anyone had, unless the Triforce was complete it would remain totally powerless.

So even if Ganondorf were to collect most of the shards… without _All of them…_ he wouldn't be gaining power any time soon. "As long as we have at least one of the shards, we'll be fine, but we must guard them with our lives."

…

Everyone just kept up with their normal everyday lives. With the exception that Link was still working on that mystery box Sheik had given him.

Link tried everything; Bashing it with his sword, dropping it from the tip-top of the temple, even blowing it up with a bomb… but that stubborn box just wouldn't open.

"What do you think is in that box, Serena?" Amy asked as they were walking home from school.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's something sweet to eat… I haven't had a snack since lunchtime."

Luna frowned, "Oh, honestly Serena, can't you ever think of something more important than food for once?" she asked.

Serena let out a huge yawn, "Yeah… _sleep_… that's important."

Luna sighed heavily. "I give up."

As the girls walked along through the park Amy saw someone she knew from her computer class sitting on a bench. He was a simple teenaged boy with dark brown hair, and he even wore a pair of goggles over his head.

He was also looking through his book bag and had a sad look on his face as he stared at a picture of someone.

"Hello, Davis." Amy called as she and Serena walked up to him.

Davis looked up and hastily put his book back together. "Amy… Hi." He said sounding a little jumpy.

After the proper introductions, Davis decided to walk along with the girls, and he and Amy even spoke to each other about Computer class that day… all the things that bored Serena flat.

They all stopped along the way to get a milkshake from the nearest Café. They even finally began talking about something Serena liked. _Comic books_.

Davis was really into Comics, he even hoped one day he could be a great comic producer which was why he was taking the computer course with Amy, but lately these days, he seemed to be acting a little weird.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Serena said.

Davis seemed to be twiddling his fingers and awkwardly staring down at the floor. "Well, it's just that… I've made this comic." He said. "I think it actually has real potentials to become great... but-"

He paused and stood totally still for a bit. "Davis?" said Amy. "What? What's wrong?"

Davis looked up and said. "Well… I really don't think I can make it work out… because-" but before he could finish, he saw a group of girls from Obadiah High, where Davis went to school, come in and sit down a few tables up from them.

One of the girls had short brown hair and a Digital camera around her neck. She was showing her girlfriends the latest pictures from the soccer match their school had that day.

"Here's Davis scoring the winning goal." The girl giggled.

"Boy… that Davis can sure be a dork sometimes." One of the other girls said.

"Actually… I think he's kind of cute." replied the other girl.

Davis was out of there so fast, the he accidentally dropped a small folder, which fell out from his bag, onto his spot. "Davis?" Amy called, but he was already out the door.

"Shesh… what was that all about?" Serena asked. "He must really hate his homework."

Amy wasn't sure about this though. This wasn't the first time he had acted all scared. She told Serena that whenever those girls came near him, or he heard them say anything about him, he ran away like lighting.

Now this was beginning to strike Serena as odd. "I think that guy's hiding something." she said.

While Outside…

Davis kept on dashing until he was two blocks up the street. "I hope she didn't see me." He said while out of breath. Then he looked and saw his book bag was open, and one of his folders was missing.

"Oh, no… not _that one!"_ he cried. "I've worked so hard on it. What if Kari finds it?!" Davis was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize he was being watched from overhead.

Morpha was floating in midair watching him from above. "Unless I'm mistaken… that must the be the kid Ganondorf showed me; the one who holds the Triforce Shard."

"I can't get him with all these people around, so I'll continue to follow him, and wait until he's alone. Then I shall strike him… Hmm, mm, mm!"

**_That night_**…

After work at Karaoke Café. Amy was walking home by herself, she was hoping to run into Davis and give back the folder he had accidentally dropped and left behind.

Suddenly, there he was. On the way home, she saw him looking through the open doors of the gymnasium outside of Crossroads JR High where the same girl, who had the brown hair and the camera, was doing gymnastics with a late night class she had.

Davis was standing a little ways away from the building as if he was hoping not to be noticed, but Amy could tell what that look in his eyes was.

Amy knew that girl from a while back. Her name was Kari, and as long as she could remember, Davis had always idolized her older brother Taichi for his soccer skills.

Davis had always been pushing himself up to his limits to be like Taichi, and even he became a superstar on the soccer team as well… and gave Davis his goggles; the same ones Davis wore on his head.

But why would he always act so weird whenever Kari came near to him? Did he have… some kind of a crush on her or something?

…

Amy was still pondering over that question as she studied that night, and didn't realize how late it was getting, until her mother came into her room.

"Amy, it's almost Ten-o-clock… shouldn't you be in bed by now?" she asked.

Amy snapped out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry mom… I'm just finishing up. I'll be in bed shortly." She said.

Her mother nodded. "Well, I've been called and have to head back to the hospital to look after a few kids." She said. "I want to see you in a bed and asleep when I get back."

Then she was gone.

Amy shut-down her computer, turned off most of her lights and hopped into bed, but as she pulled up the covers, the air from waving the blanket blew the folder she planned to give Davis back the next morning, off her night-table.

She bent over to pick it up, and then she saw on the floor exactly what fell out from the folder. It was a _comic book_, and it had _Davis and Kari_ on the cover of it.

"_Okay, Venus?"_ Davis' character seemed to be asking on the page.

"_Okay Steve."_ Answered Kari's character.

And right at the top written in big letters was the title.

_**Davis Motomiya as Steve Zodiac in…**_

_**FIREBALL XL5**_

Amy couldn't resist the urge, and began to read the book.

**_The Next day_**…

At lunch, Amy sat with Serena and Lita.

"You think Davis has a crush on Kari? Get out of town." Serena said.

Amy just slapped the comic book on the table. "Yes… and this comic gave me all the answers I needed." She said.

She told them both of how Davis sometimes acted weird whenever Kari was near him… like yesterday in the café. Which also lead to her telling them about how he knew Kari's older brother and all that stuff.

Davis would end up staring at Kari for long periods of time, however keeping his distance from her, as if he were shy to ask her out.

Then it came to the comic book Davis was working on.

The story was based on the future, in the 2060s. The character who resembled Davis was _Colonel Steve Zodiac_, of the _World Space Patrol._

He and his crew patrol an area of space, and maintain peace throughout the system in a massive spaceship by the same name as the title… _Fireball XL5._

"Hey… this could be the next big thing in comics." Serena said. "Can I borrow it?"

"Serena, remember it isn't mine." said Amy, "And therefore doesn't make it rightfully yours to borrow."

Serena just sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right."

"It still doesn't make any sense though." said Lita, "This comic is completely fantastic. Why would he not want to submit it?"

"Maybe he's a little shy." Amy suggested, "Maybe he feels that he doesn't want to embarrass Kari."

Serena didn't understand. "How could a comic book embarrass a girl?" she asked.

Amy showed her and Lita who Kari's character was. Her name was _Venus_, and she was a doctor of space-medicine… and also had a romantic interest in Steve.

Seeing that stuff made even Serena realize why Davis was holding back. He didn't even know if Kari liked him that much.

**_Later that day_**…

Amy did give Davis back his folder, she kept the fact she knew what was in it to herself, but she was still pondering over the thoughts of Davis's troubles during her shift at Karaoke Café. Her looks did not go unnoticed.

"Anybody notice that Amy's been acting pretty strange lately?" asked Rei. "I mean… she keeps on staring off into space."

Mina nodded, "I don't think Amy's the only one we have to worry about." She said. She told her that Link was driving himself crazy trying to unlock the secrets of the mystery box, and still had nothing.

A small, soft smashing sound was heard from the back room, followed by Link's agitated growl. "OH… NO!"

The customers all turned to the hallway leading to the back rooms. "Don't worry folks, everything's under control." said Darien.

He and Amy headed into the back room, and saw Link holding his hand in pain after another unsuccessful attempt to open the box.

"I give up… I'll never get it opened."

"Master, I think you should give it a rest for a while." said Darien, "All this fuss over the box is starting to affect your brain."

Link knew she was right, and decided to let the box go for a while. Sheik did say after all that all would be made clear to him soon.

"Say, where's Serena." Link said, "She's over an hour late for work."

…

Serena was actually hiding in the park hopping to run into Davis again. This way, she could probably try and talk some sense into Davis about talking to Kari.

Suddenly, there he was walking on his way home from computer class, and it didn't take brain surgery to tell that by the look on his face, he was thinking about Kari.

Serena waited, and then burst out from the bushes startling him a bit. "Serena. You startled me." He said.

"Never mind that, pal." She said as she grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

"WHOA! Hey what are you doing?"

…

Serena got Davis to tell her where Kari would be at this time. Davis knew all of Kari's hobbies and schedules by heart. If she wasn't in gymnastics, she'd probably be working at the petting zoo feeding the cute animals, or in the park on a nice day reading a book.

They found her in the park on a bench.

They were hiding in the shrubs on the far side of the park so she couldn't see them. "So, you know of my comic right?" Davis asked.

"You bet… and I know all about your little feelings for Kari." said Serena.

Davis blushed, "Uh… how… did you know?"

Serena giggled, "Call it a hunch, but enough of that." She replied. "Now it seems to me, the best thing you can do, is go right over there and tell her how you feel."

Davis looked as though he was going to explode from shyness. "Aye… Uh… No, no, wait… I can't just go out and tell her like that." He said nervously while waving his arms in front.

Serena grabbed his arm, "Come on Davis… quit being such a Shy sop, and get out there." And she shoved him out there, and this got Kari's attention as she looked up from her book.

"Davis?" she called.

"Oh, boy!" Davis muttered under his breath.

"Just go for it." Serena whispered behind the bushes. "You can do it. Go! Go!"

Kari got up from the bench and walked a little ways over. "Were you in the bushes?" she asked as she pointed to the leaves in his hair.

Davis brushed them away, "Uh… no, no." he said. "I was… just walking under the trees."

After that, they just seemed to stand there for a few moments not even bothering to make a move towards each other.

"_Davis hasn't said a word."_ Kari thought to herself, _"Do you think maybe… maybe he wants to ask me-?"_

The sad truth was, Kari called Davis cute in the café for a reason. You guessed it… but unfortunately, like Davis she was shy too to ask him to go steady with her.

Finally, Davis smiled and looked right at her. "Kari…" he said.

"Yes?"

"Kari… Kari, I think I… I think I'm-"

Serena saw the whole thing. "That's it… go on!" she squealed under her breath, but then suddenly, the water in the fountain nearby burst up like a geyser.

Kari gasped, and Davis turned directly towards the fountain. "Hey, what's happening?" he snapped. "They couldn't wait ten seconds?!"

Suddenly, out of the water popped a huge, ugly-looking cell surrounded by a long tentacle of blue water. "Well, hello there." he sniggered.

Serena recognized that ugly thing anywhere. "Morpha!" she snapped. "He just had to ruin the moment, didn't he?"

Morpha slithered as far as he could across the way. Davis stood in front of Kari to protect her. "Who are you?!" he growled, "Don't hurt Kari… take me, but let her go!"

"Davis." cried Kari.

"Hmm, mm, mm! My dear boy, that's exactly what I want." Morpha chuckled. "I have no interest in that girl… it's YOU that I want."

He stopped a few yards before them. "Or rather something you have that I want! HAAAAAA! He used his powers of water control to launch a smaller, longer tentacle from his body.

SMACK! Right into Davis' chest. "AAAHHH!"

Kari screamed of fright at what was next happening as the tentacle seemed to send electrical currents through Davis' body… then finally, there it was.

A small golden fragment glowing in his chest. "Hey, that's a shard from Master's Triforce!" she cried.

She knew things were about to get real ugly, luckily her Moon-wand also came with a telepathic alert system that could beam the signal to Luna. This way she could summon up the others and have them join in the fight.

"Now that that's done, time to show this water boy what it means to ruin the moment." she growled. _"MOON PRISM POWER… SAGE OF SHADOW!"_ and she changed into Super Sailor Moon.

Morpha was ever so giddy with excitement that as he held the first Triforce Shard in his grip. "Heh, heh, heh! Come my pretty, we have a little meeting with Ganondorf." He sniggered.

"Not if I can help it!"

"Huh?!"

Kari turned around. "Super Sailor Moon."

Moon, nodded. "You have some nerve barging in while their having a romantic moment." She growled. "In the name of the Moon… I'll punish you!"

"Ha!" Morpha grunted. "I expected you'd be trying to interfere with my plans… so I hatched up one of my own! HAAA!"

His tentacle shot more energy to Davis and began shrouding him in smoke. "AAAHHH… WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" he cried.

Kari screamed again. "You go run and hide." said Moon, "I'll handle this."

She leapt up to do her high-jump-kick at Morpha's tentacle, but she just passed right through it, and came out with her leg all wet. "Huh?"

"Ha, ha, ha… silly Sailor… you cannot hurt the water." Morpha sniggered. "Too bad… but I'm sure my colleague will make a much nicer playmate for you."

"Uh reality check, Pal. You came here alone."

"But he didn't leave here alone!" called a rather disgruntled voice from inside the smoke where Davis was standing.

When the smoke cleared Davis wasn't standing there anymore, but in fact a human-shaped warrior monster with a paintbrush in one hand and a roll of thick paper for his other hand.

"I am _Comic-Creep_… King of all comic books." he hissed.

"Eww… what an ugly dude." said Moon.

The monster glared at her. "You dare question me?! Well, then have a taste of real art!" he raised his paintbrush arm and fired a steak of energy at her.

Moon shrieked and jumped out of the way, only to jump again to avoid three more blasts. "You're pretty quick Sailor-Girl… but I'm sneakier."

Comic Creep raised his other arm and ensnared Moon in a big thick roll of paper. "AAH!" she struggled and squirmed about, but the paper was stronger than it looked. "I always wanted to be in comics but this is ridiculous!" she squealed.

Comic-Creep slowly walked up to her with his paintbrush ready to fire. "Say goodbye Sailor-Twerp!" he sniggered.

Suddenly, a rose flew down from the ground and smacked Comic-Creep across the face. "AGRH! I demand to know who threw that!" he snarled.

Then one-by-one the rest of the team leapt into the scene. "Most excellent timing guys." said Moon.

Tuxedo Mask landed near here and cut the paper with his Biggoron sword. "Are you alright Sailor Moon?" he asked.

"I will be now thanks to you."

Link and the other Scouts were facing with the monster. Link pulled out his sword and charged for him. "HAAAAGGGRRRHHH!"

He swung his blade but missed completely due to a lack of speed and control. Comic-Creep smirked and smacked Link hard knocking a ways backwards and Link was down already.

"Master?" cried Mercury as she and Venus walked over to him. Link lay there all weak and shaky. "I'm… useless without my Triforce." he cried weakly.

"I'll look after him Mercury, you go help the others." said Venus. Mercury nodded and joined in the fight.

Sailor Moon told everyone about what had happened, that Morpha was here, he took a Triforce Shard from Amy's friend Davis and turned him into this monster.

"Well, that means destroying him is out of the question." said Mars. And the Silver Crystal wouldn't be able to help them this time. What could they do?

"We can still fight him and weaken him." said Jupiter, "We can't just let him attack any other people."

"Take your best shot, I'm ready for you!" Comic-Creep growled.

They all stood their grounds, and Mars went first. She pulled out her Megaton Hammer and took a huge leap in their ready to pound, but Comic-Creep had another special ability.

As the Hammer neared him he raised his brush and fired a beam at the head of it, and changed it into a harmless feather duster that did no damage at all. "Huh?!"

"Ha, ha, ah, ah! Nice try Sailor." And he punched her away.

Jupiter tried her Thunder Crash, but Comic-Creep shielded him self by using his brush to put lighting rods around him.

Everything the Sailors tried ended up being backfired by the monsters abilities. "You've done your things, now it's my turn!" growled Comic-Creep.

He ensnared a lot of the scouts and even Tuxedo Mask in his paper which he even used his brush to cover in it a strong paste making it even stronger. Even Venus had to abandon Link so she could defend him and she got caught too.

"Ha, ha, ha, ah… Now that that's over, what shall I do with you all first?" Comic-Creep asked wickedly.

Link struggled to get up. "You… won't be doing anything to them!" he snapped. "I won't allow you to!"

"Allow me? And just how do you plan to do that?" snarled Comic-Creep. "You can barely move."

Link just stood there with all his confidence and all his courage flaring in his eyes. "A true Hero is never judged by his strength alone, but by the strength of his heart!"

With that his body began to glow… and far, far away back in the Temple of Time, the mystery box began glowing too. Then… POOF… it opened, and a small ball of glowing light and traveled like a speeding comet right to the battle scene.

"Whoa! Check it out." said Jupiter.

"What is that thing?" asked Tuxedo.

The light circled around and around Link, and then… POOF… it turned into a tiny young lady, about three inches high, with two pretty wings coming out of her back.

"Hey." She called. "It sure feels good to be out of there!"

The scouts were amazed. "Is that… _a fairy?"_ asked Mars.

Link's eyes lit up. "I don't think that's any ordinary fairy." Link said as he looked up at the little creature. "N…N… Navi?" he asked in no more than a tone.

The fairy smiled and giggled. "Hi Link… long time no see." she said in her cute tiny little voice. "And here's a present from me to you."

She rubbed her little hands together and a tiny little light fell into Link's hands and then… POOF **_(Gee, I sure am using that a lot) _**There in Link's hand was a _mask._

It actually looked Link's face, only it had white hair, and a stronger looking stare. Link smiled with confidence. "I couldn't have asked for anything better." He said.

"All right you!" he snarled at Comic-Creep. "Prepare to be busted."

Everyone including the monster was confused. "You expect me to feel worried over a dumb little mask?" he grunted.

"Oh, you will… once I do THIS!" snarled Link. He held the mask up high and shouted out _"GO FIERCE DEITY!"_ and he slapped the mask on causing his body to transform in a huge burst of light.

Everyone covered their eyes, and when the light had vanished Link looked quite different. He was still in his true form, only now… His hair had gone white. His face had paint marks all over it, and you couldn't see his eye pupils anymore.

The best part of all was his outfit change. Now he was wearing a tunic that was coated in shining armor, and even his muscles had grown slightly larger. The scouts found it hard to breathe… but that was probably from being ensnared by the paper.

"Here?! What's this?!" snarled Comic-Creep.

Link stepped forward and spoke in much deeper, more mysterious voice. "You may fight well Comic-Creep, in the old style… but you've caused me enough trouble."

"Now you face… _The Fierce Deity!"_

Comic-Creep just snuffed. "Whatever… I can still take you on!" he yelled as he blasted several shots from his paintbrush towards Link.

"Master... Look out!" cried Moon, but Link just stood there and drew out a double-helix sword, which was about the same length as the Biggoron sword.

Link swung back his blade and slashed firmly at the blasts which deflected them and sent them towards the scouts, freeing them from the paper. "Hey… all right!"

Link nodded and then began walking towards the monster. "I… don't understand it!" Comic-Creep cried. "Maybe you should get into… TIGHT BONDINGS!" and Link was completely wrapped up in the paper.

"Ha, ha, ha… Too bad Hero… Huh?!"

The paper cocoon began quivering, and then it tore up completely. "No… this… this can't be!" cried Comic-Creep.

Link poised his sword at him. "And now… the final ordeal!" he said deeply. Everyone watched on… but Link just put his sword away and got out his Ocarina.

"Master, what are you doing?" asked Darien.

"Hey watch this…" said Navi, "He's going to play the _Song of Healing_!"

"Song of Healing?" asked Mercury, "What's that?" but she got her answer as Link began playing this… ever so soothing song which magically made more music to play on fly throughout the air.

Mars suddenly felt all relaxed and cozy inside. "Whoa. That music…" she said.

"It's so… soothing." added Venus.

Then, the music began emitting a supersonic wave right on the monster. "Wait! What's… happening!" Comic-Creep cried as his body began glowing.

"NOOO!" and in a soft flash as the song ended… the monster had changed back into Davis who fell, exhausted, onto the ground.

From in the bushes, Kari ran over to Dais and picked him up. "Davis… Davis. Talk to me!" she cried.

Davis slowly opened his eyes. "Kari?" he asked wearily.

Kari's eyes lit up. "Hey… welcome back." She said. Then she gazed at Link and the Sailors. "Thanks a lot for saving him."

Link and the scouts smiled. "All in the days work." said Link, and then he and the others headed off.

Davis was back on his feet by sunset, and once again he and Kari were standing by each other. This time they were standing even closer together, and Davis spoke up first without hesitating.

"Kari, I'm really sorry for what happened today." Davis said shyly.

Kari just kept on smiling. "It wasn't your fault Davis." She said, "You even tried to protect me. That was very brave."

Davis looked confused. "Really? You mean, you don't hate me?" he asked.

Kari was blushing and twiddling with her fingers. "No…uh… actually, I was kind of hoping you'd want to-" she stuttered.

Davis cut in, "Do you want to…"

"Go steady with me?" they both said together, then they burst out into laughter, and both answered…

"Yes."

"Definitely."

And not one of them realized that Serena, and surprisingly, Amy were watching them from around the corner. They smiled at each other and slapped a high-five.

**_Later that night_**…

Link introduced everyone to his old Fairy Partner Navi, and told them all the story of how she came to him, and then left him after the battles.

"Aw… that's so sweet." said Venus.

Link also explained to them how the Fierce Deity Mask he had was able to transform him into a God like warrior with three times as much power than he had before, and with the song of healing he remembered, "Hero of time is back in action!" he said with a smirk.

Morpha might have gotten away with the first shard, but there were still other shards remaining. The score for the Triforce of Courage was tied at One-to-One.

"Let's just hope we can change that odd soon."


	18. The Doctor is in

**EPISODE SEVENTEEN**

It turned out that Navi actually could help everyone track down the Triforce Shards, and detect if a any signs of evil were approaching, and her big way of helping, was redesigning the Temple of Time.

With the help of her magic, it didn't take too long. The Temple was now much bigger than before.

A large staircase lead down into the foyer. A secret room and a secret alcove were hidden behind two statues a the bottom corners of the foyer.

The Windows were now stained glass with beautiful colors. There were trees, bushes, a fountain, flowers, even a quiet little stream with a waterfall and waterwheel.

The Door of Time was still there, only it was now a little smaller, but still opened the same way, and the inside of the Time Chamber had a staircase to reach into it, the room was much larger and round than before.

This was essential because the huge stained glass window at the top now projected an image of all Tokyo, and the red flashing dots on the map were the exact positions of the remaining Triforce Shards.

Sadly, it didn't have any knowledge on where the remaining three temples were, or where Ganondorf was hiding either.

Still, the best part of all was, at Link's command, the background music playing in the temple could now be changed either from the Song of Time, to the Song of Healing.

Link even built Navi a cute little bed out the box she popped out from. After all, she did had to be careful not to show herself too much to the general public.

The body of the box was shaped to the body of the bed, The mattress and the covers was made of unused napkins from the Café, and the pillow was made of unused cotton from Amy's Doctor bag.

It wasn't exactly as pretty as anyone thought it was, but Navi was very thrilled with it.

No sooner, was the Temple completed, Link got everyone down to very difficult training drills. Some that would really toughen everybody up.

_And hey… Serena was due for a good workout after all that cake she scuffed down her face at the cafe._

The monsters they were now facing were actually people from off the street turned into monsters, and they couldn't really destroy them just like that.

Plus, the monsters were much stronger than any they'd faced before, and they needed to be ready.

Even though Link had the Fierce Deity Mask, and the Song of healing at his disposer to grant him more power for battle. He was only able to use it when it came time for the final blow, and he couldn't just use it whenever he wanted.

The Training gave him more strength so he could fight a little better in his regular form, even without his Triforce of Courage complete.

In less than a week everything training was over, and work and school continued.

**_In Ganon's Castle…_**

Morpha was brought before Ganondorf.

"Well done Morpha. I commend you for successfully obtaining the first Shard of the Triforce of Courage." said Ganondorf. "But you do know that including the shard we have yet to obtain from the Hero…there are _Seven_ more Shards to obtain."

Morpha bowed to his Master. "And I promise you, My Lord… those shards are as good as yours." He said.

"They had better be."

**_The Next Day_**…

Amy came into work that day with a big excited smile on her face, none of the others could guess what it was about.

It was at closing time, and during everyone's closing break, that Amy decided to tell everyone the good news.

"No way!"

"Really?"

"You?

Amy nodded. Her mother, who was a doctor made some arrangements with her superiors at the hospital.

Amy's dream to become a doctor just like her mother, and already she had tremendous skills. Loads of paramedic experience on the streets helping others, and the most outstanding of grades anyone could get.

Normally a lot of other people had to be twenty or older to earn a privilege such as what Amy had, but with her outstanding grades, experience and gentle and careful steady ways…

Dr. arrangements with the school's and her superiors… so for the next two weeks… Amy would be a _Doctor in training._

She would actually get to go to the hospital with her mother, and with her mother's supervision, give checkups to all the kids who came in, and even help look after the ones in the wards.

"Way to go, Amy." said Lita, "You'll actually be given a taste of your dream."

Amy nodded. "I'm really looking forward to this." she said. "And indecently… Master, I was hoping you could give me the next two weeks off work as I won't really have time to come in."

Link nodded. "Of course. This is a chance of lifetime for you, and I think you should go for it." He said. "As of tonight, consider yourself on paid vacation."

Amy smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, and before everybody goes tonight, I want to show you all something." replied link as he laid down a map showing a portion of the city with a red mark on it.

"Hey, isn't than Amy's neighborhood?" asked Mina. Amy confirmed that it was.

Navi hovered over the red mark on the map. "I recently discovered that the next nearest Triforce shard was last emitted from somewhere in this area." she said. "We don't know yet who has the shard, but all we know is that it was seen near here."

"So what your saying is… we should keep a close eye on anything that's there?" asked Artimus.

Link nodded. "Amy, I want you to keep us informed if anything strange happens, and the rest of us will remain on full-scale alert." He said.

Everyone agreed to the plans, and with that, they closed up the café, and all went home.

**_In Morpha's hideout…_**

Ganondorf had given Morpha a special glass he could use to seek out those who held the remaining stray shards, and Morpha already found the next target.

She was a doctor, a single Mother, and her dream was to be the best doctor she could be, if not then help her daughter… _whoever she was, and who also had the same dream_… achieve that goal.

"Hmm… Perfect." Morpha sniggered. "The doctor may be in… but soon the shard will come out. Heh, heh, heh!"

**_The Next Day_**…

Amy was up bright and early and already at the hospital with her mom for her first day on the job. Her mom even allowed her to share her locker.

Amy decided best not to wear her school outfit, she wanted to look more serious. So she wore a white shirt, and a simple short blue skirt.

"Here you go Amy." Dr. Anderson said as she handed Amy the one thing she always dreamed of being presented with… _the white coat._

Amy tried it on, and looked herself in the mirror. "Wow… it's perfect." She said. "It's makes me feel all grown up. Thank you, mom."

Dr. Anderson smiled. "Ready to see your first patient today?" she asked. Amy couldn't wait for that. Her dream actually being a reality in front of her very eyes.

**_Meanwhile, at the Temple of Time_**…

Link and Navi were scanning the Triforce Radar, and it turned out tat the shard they detected last night around Amy's neighborhood had moved to new position a little ways west from its original place.

"Hmm, that's strange… it's doesn't really seem to be going anywhere now." said Link. "What do you make of it, Navi?"

Navi flew up towards the beep. "Well… it is moving slightly, but my guess is whoever has the shard works in this area, and goes home to Amy's neighborhood."

Well that was something to help narrow it down a bit, but it still didn't tell them of who actually had the shard.

"Let's continue scanning." said Link, "We don't know how or when Ganondorf will strike, but rest assured he will."

"Hey, Link…" Navi said. "I'm… I'm really glad to be back with you again. I was feeling quite lonely without you all those years."

Link smiled. "And I'm happy your back too… with you around, I don't feel so alone anymore."

**_Meanwhile_**…

The first patient Amy had was a 6 year-old boy named Jimmy… who like most little kids was pretty shy about coming to the doctor.

But actually, when Amy's mom first introduced him to her daughter and saying she was going to be examining him today, the young boy actually calmed down, because he thought Amy was actually kind of pretty… and she even seemed as nice too.

However, Jimmy's mom wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to let a 14 year-old teenage girl to do this, but Dr. Anderson told her, "Just wait until you see what my daughter knows, and how she can do."

She turned to her daughter, "Go ahead, Amy."

"Okay then." and Amy got straight to work. She was expected to be good, but she phenomenal. She was so gentle, and so kind that Jimmy didn't get scared not even once.

Amy did all the things her mother told her needed to be done. She was working like a pro.

"Look straight at me now."

"Mmm, hmm… nice clean ears."

"Stick your tongue way, way out now."

"Take a deep breath for me."

Her mother checked off all the things Amy did on the list, and she was so far getting a perfect score on her first day, but finally it came down to the most difficult part…

Jimmy needed a booster-shot!

Like most kids, Jimmy was didn't like getting his shots. "No, no… I don't want I shot." He cried. "It'll hurt."

Amy had a feeling this was going to happen, so she told Jimmy how important shots were, and how they kept you from getting sick.

Jimmy still wasn't convinced, at least until Amy made a good point that it was much better to take your shots instead of getting sick.

Jimmy thought it over, "Okay…" he said sticking out his arm. "I'll take it."

But Amy smiled and giggled softly. "Jimmy… you just had it." she said. Jimmy looked at his arm but he couldn't see any signs of being pricked by a needle.

"Wow." He said. "That's incredible… I didn't feel anything."

Amy smiled, "That's right Jimmy." said Amy, "The less you think about something, the less it's likely to bother you."

Dr. Anderson nodded. "Remember Jimmy… even if going to the doctor is scary, we're here to help you, not hurt you even more."

Jimmy smiled. His smile was even wider when Amy gave him a sticker for being such a brave boy. "Now you be a good boy, Jimmy, and keep healthy and fit." Amy said.

"Thanks, Dr. Amy." Jimmy said. His mother thanked Amy and her mother and then they left.

Amy held her hand to her chest and smiled. "He called me… Doctor." she said.

Her mother smiled. "Good work, honey." She said. "You did everything perfectly. Why, you're a natural."

"Thanks mom." said Amy. "I really enjoyed it." And it was only the beginning for Amy. All that day she gave checkups lots of other kids under her mother's close watch.

Some who used to be scared of the doctor, but not after Amy was through with them. Even a young girl said that someday she wanted to be a doctor just like Amy.

Amy was really fitting in well, that it was hard for her to keep a grip on that her job was only temporary, but she was very thrilled with it.

By the end of the day, she had just enough time to head over to the Café for a quick soda before it closed.

"Well… looks like the doctor's in." Darien joked.

Amy giggled. "Darien."

Amy told everyone how much she enjoyed her first day on the job, and she couldn't wait to start again tomorrow. "Oh, by the way?" she asked. "How does the Triforce shard were tracking look."

Link showed everyone the map. The Triforce started at Amy's neighborhood, then Navi was finally able to conclude that whoever had the shard went to the hospital that day, and was now presently back at Amy's neighborhood.

"Amy, who else goes to the hospital you know of?" Link asked.

"Just my mom." Amy answered, "But a lot of kids I examined today live near us too. It could have been one of them."

"Mmm… guess were not as close as we thought." said Lita. "I keep thinking the shard's right under our noses, but were just not thinking straight."

"Well, I think just a little more studying and we'll get it right." said Mina.

Serena let out a huge yawn. "Is that all the world is focused on these days… studying?" she asked. "Why, can't there be an easier way?"

"There is an easier way." Rei said.

Serena snapped her head up. "Really? There's an easier way?"

"Sure… just study to figure it out, and let us know."

Serena's lips curled into a sneer. "Not funny!"

**_The Next Day_**…

Link and Navi woke up early and discovered the Triforce shard was on the move, very slowly traveling towards the location of hospital.

This was starting to be rather peculiar.

It was a school day and all, but all kids were still in bed. No one else was up this early in morning to go to the hospital, especially one that wasn't quite open yet, and Amy did mention that she didn't know anyone else in her whole neighborhood that worked at the hospital.

Suddenly, Link just had a disturbing thought in mind. "No one else is awake that early, or goes to the hospital except Amy and her-"

"Oh, no!"

Then the situation got worst. "Link… we have a red alert!" cried Navi. "I can sense an evil presence heading straight for the shard."

Link whipped out his Ocarina and called everyone, except Amy by Saria's song! _"Wake up… everyone Wake up_!" he cried in his thoughts.

Serena just turned over and pretended not to hear. The others all just brought their heads up, still almost completely asleep.

"_Master?"_ asked a sleepy Rei.

"_What's the big idea? It's only 6:00 in the morning."_ added Lita.

"_Forget this, I'm going back to sleep."_ Mina said.

Link thought as hard and loud as he could. _"TRIFORCE SHARD ALERT!"_

Everyone snapped up out there beds… well expect Serena, typical Serena. Luna said she'd work on it.

"_Where? How?" _thought Darien. Link told them where to go, and then everyone was off.

Mina, Rei, and Lita met along the street and they Transformed.

"_MARS STAR POWER… SAGE OF FIRE!"_

"_JUPITER STAR POWER… SAGE OF FOREST!"_

"_VENUS STAR POWER… SAGE OF SPIRIT!"_

They leapt up from rooftop-to-rooftop, and passed Darien's apartment where he joined them in their chase.

"_POWER CHANGE!"_

They were only a few blocks away from where the disturbance was, and they were joined by Link who changed to his true form.

"_ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_

"Come on! Let's Go, Go, Go!" he cried. "Where's Sailor Moon?"

"Trust me… you don't want to know." said Mars.

…

Serena was still asleep with Luna trying all she could to wake her up. "All right Serena… you asked for it." And she tipped over Serena's water cup right all over her face. She woke up with a startle.

"Huh? What, Where? Why? When? How? Who-"

"Serena, get up… the others need your help!" cried Luna.

Serena got up and yawned. "Fine, fine… I'll be right with them."

**_Meanwhile_**…

Because Amy and her mother lived close to the hospital, it was close enough for them to walk the whole way.

It was halfway there that they were confronted by Morpha. "I have you now!" he sniggered.

"Wait… I'm just a doctor, what could you want with me." cried Dr. Anderson.

Amy suddenly put the pieces together. Her mother had a shard inside her. "Mom, you have to run… get away from here!" she cried.

"Keep out of this, squirt!" Morpha growled and using his tentacle he smacked Amy hard, and she fell unconscious.

"Amy!" cried Dr. Anderson. "You monster, what have you done to my daughter?!"

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do with you!" replied Morpha and he struck Dr. Anderson the same way he did to his last victim and shocked her hard.

"AAAGGGRRRH!"

There it was, Triforce Shard number two. "At last… it's mine!"

The Shard began floating out and towards Morpha's tentacle, when suddenly… it was struck by a flying rose and was knocked into a big bramble of bushes and trees.

"Hey! What was that?"

Tuxedo Mask far to the left, Three Super Sailor Scouts far to the right, and Link stepping towards him. "You can go back to Ganondorf and tell him you have failed, Morpha." He snapped.

"You're not getting a hold of that Shard." Tuxedo added.

"And we're here to make sure of it." said Mars.

"GRR… Rotten heroes." Morpha growled. "I'll leave you to see the doctor!" and he shocked Amy's mom again, and changed her into a monster.

"Whoa!"

"Unreal!"

The smoke had cleared and there stood a creature wearing a loose white coat, and a nurses cap on her head, and who knew what powers she had.

"I am _Dr. Nutra-Nurse!"_ she growled. Her right arm then shaped into a large syringe needle, which was actually a giant pin-missile launcher. "Looks like someone needs to take their medicine." And she began firing.

Everyone scattered about. "Watch out… they're loaded with poison-acid." said Mars. "Don't let them hit you."

Dr. Nutra Nurse just kept right on firing, and eventually she kicked it up a level by pelting everyone with exploding capsules.

Link ducked behind his shield. "Whoa, that was close!"

Morpha was enjoying this, but he had no time to watch. He began search all over the brambles for the Triforce Shard. "Curses! Where is it?"

"Navi, can you tell what we can do?"

Navi was good at sensing enemy weaknesses, and she found it. "Guys… you have to _give her a taste of her own medicine_." she said. "That's all I can tell." And she flew off to safety.

"Oh, no you don't!" growled the monster and she fired a powerful Poison-Needle straight for her, and poor, tiny, little Navi was far to slow to out maneuver it.

"AAH! HELP!" she cried.

"Hang on, Navi!" cried Mars, and she concentrated hard, and _"MARS FIRE… IGNITE!"_ she turned the missile into burning ashes.

The creature then turned angrily towards Mars. "You wait for your turn!" and fired her capsules straight for her.

"Oh, no you don't!" cried Jupiter. _"FOREST RAZOR-LEAF… BLOW!"_ and her sharp leaves did the trick, but it still didn't help them on trying to weaken the monster out so Link could try and heal her.

After all… the monster was still Amy's mother, and they couldn't beat her up too much now.

Jupiter and Venus decided to try a combo attack.

"_VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM … SMASH!"_

"_JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"_

The Mighty elector-beam flew straight at the monster, but she had yet another special power. She raised her white coat up, protecting her like a shield and sent the attack right back to the scouts.

"Venus! Jupiter!" cried Tuxedo, "Hold on… I'm coming!"

He ran over towards the fallen scouts, but the monster just aimed her missile launcher at him. "Oh, no you don't!" growled Mars as she ran towards the beast ready to attack, and she fell right into a trap.

Dr. Nutra Nurse quickly whipped around and shot her instead, and the poison sure hurt her leg. "Ow! My leg… it's gone all numb!" she groaned.

From a way behind her, Amy began to stir herself awake. "Oh… my head!" she squeaked, but then she saw what was going on. Three scouts were down, and Link and Tuxedo were fighting the monster alone, but weren't doing too well.

"Hmm!"

Tuxedo tried to stun her with Deku Nuts, and charge hard with his sword at the ready, but the nuts barely even phased her was pelted off by more exploding capsules, and he couldn't get to his cane in time to defend himself.

Now only Link was left.

Link needed some back up, but he could reach his Ocarina to heal the others and Defend himself at the same time, and the monster was still too strong for him to heal in any case.

"Come on now. Take your medicine like a good boy." The monster sniggered as she moved towards him.

Link kept on his brave face, and held his weapons tightly ready to defend himself. "Say goodbye!" the monster growled as she fired another shot.

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"_

The shot was frozen rock-solid and crashed onto the ground. "Huh?!"

"Mercury… good timing." Link called.

Mercury nodded, "Now, let me show you what a real doctor can do!" she spat at the monster.

Dr. Nutra Nurse just narrowed her eyes. "Last time I checked, you were not a REAL doctor!" she protested.

"Really? Well my mother thought differently, and I'll set her free one way or the other."

The two fighters stood at opposite ends of the street, and then charged toward each other like knights jousting. Dr. Nutra Nurse had her capsule blast ready, and Mercury had her own little trick to unleash.

They ran closer, and closer toward each other, and then the monster aimed her shot. "Take this, Sailor-Girl!" she growled, but before she fired it, Mercury took a mighty high leap way over the monster's head.

"Up here, Doctor." She mocked.

Dr. Nutra Nurse fired her capsules upwards but missed completely, and the capsules came raining back down on the monster, and since she wasn't able to defend against her own attacks… she finally took some damage.

"YARGH! Ugh… rotten little brat!"

Link was amazed, Mercury just solved Navi's clue. "Get her to take her own medicine." He said. "Now I see how to do it."

He pulled out his mask, _"GO FIERCE DEITY!"_ and transformed to his most powerful state and joined Mercury by her side.

"Well, done Mercury," he said. "Now if we can just get her to hit herself one last time, we should be able to stop her."

Mercury nodded. "Right… let's go." She said. _"MERCURY BUBBLES… BLAST!"_ and she created a mighty wicked blanket of fog.

The monster couldn't see anything. "Where did they go?" she grumbled.

"Over here, ugly!" Link called.

She fired and missed him completely. Then she thought she saw Mercury, and missed again. "You're beginning to make me angry!" she roared. "I'll find you."

Suddenly, there they both were of in the distance, "Ah-Ha… got you!" and she fired her shot, but mysteriously it didn't get anywhere near them before it seemed to bounce right back and strike her instead.

"ARGH! Ugh… Ah!"

The fog lifted, and it turned out that Mercury and Link were standing behind her all along and she was fire at polished metal. The missile shot starting out as a ray of light bounced right off the metal and struck the monster right back.

"You underestimate the true power of the doctor," Mercury said. "And now you shall pay for your actions."

The monster, poised by her own shot was well weak enough now. "I've got the prescription for you." Link said as he pulled out his Ocarina. _"SOOTHING… SONG… OF HEALING!"_ and he played the six notes which changed into the same atmospheric tune in the Temple of Time.

The sonic waves began to blast all around. "Huh?! ARGH… AAH!"

Not only was Amy's mother changed back to normal, but the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask were healed from their injuries as if Link had played Zelda's Lullaby.

Mercury ran over to her fallen mother, who had reverted back to her old-self again, but those medicine strikes she took really hit her hard.

Mercury changed back into her normal clothes and picked her mom up, "We've got to get her to the hospital." she cried.

The others got up and helped her along the way.

Morpha was really pissed that his monster had failed, but then suddenly he found it. The Triforce Shard was sitting in the shadow of a tree. "At last… I got it!" he chuckled as he reached down to get it.

But before he could take it into his grip…_"SHADOW ZOOMING STRIKE!" _Sailor Moon finally had shown up in the nick of time and used her quick shadow-moves to zoom along the ground and take the shard.

"You mean _I got it_!" she mocked.

"What the- Hey, that's mine!" growled Morpha.

"Sorry… Finders may be Keepers, but you snooze, you lose!" Moon said as she turned to head for the hospital.

"Oh, no… Ganondorf won't like this!" Morpha mumbled as he vanished.

**_That Morning_**…

Amy's mother awoke in her own cubicle in the hospital, she couldn't remember much, expect that she was attacked, and must've passed out.

Then it made her happy and very, very proud to learn that not only was it Amy and her friends who helped her to the hospital, but Amy herself was looking after her own mother.

Amy was checking her mom's blood pressure when she said. "Amy… I know I said you could one day be a swell doctor, but-"

Amy smiled. "Yes… what is it?" she asked.

Her mother smiled with her. "I was wrong… you ARE a great doctor already."

Mother and daughter shared a warm hug, "I'm only the best with your help." Amy said softly.

…

**_The Next Day_**…

There was good news… bad news… really bad news… but then wonderful news.

The good news was: Amy's mother would make a full recovery.

The bad news was: She was strictly instructed by her superiors to stay of work for a couple of weeks to make a full and successful recovery.

The Really bad news: Well… because her mother was off from work for a while and couldn't be there to supervise… Amy couldn't continue with her two-week arrangement.

Amy did feel a little sad about this. For one beautiful day she knew what it felt like to be a doctor, and take care of children and make them smile, but she did feel happy that at least her mother was okay.

Link was really proud of Serena though, her late arrival couldn't have come at a better time. Now they had two Triforce Shards, and only six more to go.

Now back to work at the Café, Amy was still looking a little grim, and at closing time, that's when everyone decided to make their move.

"Oh, hey Amy cheer up." Darien said, "At least now you know that one day you will get become a doctor."

"Yeah… you already have the potential grades for it." added Mina.

Lita nodded. "And you have us and the actually doctors themselves as references."

Amy began to smile for the first time all day. "Do you really think so?" she asked.

Serena put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Amy, trust us." She said. "If you're good as a doctor as you are a best friend and Sailor Scout… there's nothing you can't, and won't be able to do."

Amy smiled and everyone shared a big group hug… everyone except Link that is. He hadn't shown up for work all day. When Amy asked why…

"It's because… we all have a surprise for you." Rei giggled.

Amy's head perked up. "A… Surprise? For me?" she asked. "What is it?"

Link told everyone to come to the Temple of Time before going home, and he led Amy back to the secret room he had wondering what to do with.

"Can I open my eyes now, Master?" she asked.

"All right," Link said. "…Now."

Amy opened her eyes, and she almost couldn't breathe at what she found.

With the help of the others, and Navi's magic, they were able to turn the small hidden room behind the statue on the left side of the Temple… into an exact replica of the examining room Amy worked in with her mother.

Complete with, a measuring scale, examining table, a sink, cupboards and drawers, even some of the equipment that Amy didn't have in her doctor bag.

"I… I can't believe it." She cried. "This is all mine?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We all knew how much that arrangement meant to you and all." Artimus said, "So we decided to let you have your very own examining room."

Link nodded. "From now on… Every other day, we'll all head here and Amy will give us each a routine checkup." He said. "This way we can monitor our strengths and physical health more closely."

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes. "This… is the nicest thing anyone's ever given." She cried. "Thank you everyone."

"Well… it's not quite over yet." Link said. He walked over behind the table and pulled a yellow box with a beautiful ribbon tied in a bow around it. "Since you're the new team doctor, we all pitched in and we got you this."

Amy took the gift and opened it up gently, her eyes sparkled like the stars. It was another white coat just like the one she wore, but it also had the symbols of Mercury, and Water stitched onto the sleeves.

Amy was overjoyed to have it for her very own. "Well, don't just stand there and look at it… try it on." said Darien.

Amy looked perfect, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow when she assigned their first checkups. From that on every other day… Dr. Amy was in.


	19. Andrew's Proposal

_**(This chapter was inspired to me by Episode 129, When Rita got her beautiful dream looked at)**_

**EPISODE EIGHTEEN**

In his castle… _wherever it was_… Ganondorf was most unpleased with the results of the last battle.

"Well Morpha… thanks to you we have found _three_ of the _eight_ shards of the Triforce of Courage." he said. "But can you explain to me why it is that our enemies now posses _two_ of these shards, and we have _only one_?"

Morpha bowed to him. "A-thousand apologies My Lord." he said, "But I am as we speak already on the move towards our next target. The shard shall be yours."

"For your sake, it had better be!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Another checkup day for the team, and Link was the last one to be examined.

Amy once asked Link what doctors were like on his planet, and as much as it brought back sad memories, Link told her that Legora was a very primitive planet.

Everything looked as though it was set in the 3,000bc's-2,000bc's. The doctors there didn't have or even knew of such tools that Earth doctors use today, but still, the made medicines, healed injuries, and found cures for fatal diseases for all species.

Still, Link never needed a checkup from a doctor as he was always strong and fit, but Amy took no questions.

"And again…"

Link breathed in deeply and let it out slowly and carefully.

"Mmm, hmm. Okay, that's very good." Amy said, but Link did not seemed impressed.

"Amy, this is really getting embarrassing for me." he said.

"Now Master," replied Amy. "There's no one else in here but us, and besides, you're the one who said that everyone gets a routine checkup."

"I'm starting to think that I must've been crazy." replied Link. "But okay… you're the doctor."

All that remained was for Link to have his shot, thought he still preferred not to get them. Amy prepared the needle and…

PRICK!

"Ouch."

"There we are… all done."

"Gee… thanks for nothing."

Amy hung up her white coat on the rack, before she and Link exited the examining room to the main Temple where everyone was waiting for them.

It was Thursday afternoon, and everyone was exited about the long weekend coming. Serena's folks were all taking a trip up to the same luxury resort by that lake… which the girls had told Link was once home to that sea-monster they helped.

There was plenty to do, especially now that new features had been added. Sporting courts, horse ranges, and they even made the spas much larger.

Serena's mom had gladly allowed Serena to invite all her friends, Darien, and Link. Everyone quickly agreed, and surprisingly, Link allowed this.

He wanted to go, but not really just to have fun, or relax as much. He and Navi had been receiving other signals being emitted from the lake itself. "It was too powerful to be Triforce Shard, but whatever it was would need to be examined more thoroughly.

"Remember everyone… be sure to pack up and bring your Sailor equipment as well." Link said, "We may very well need it."

Everyone agreed, and then all went home to pack their things. Link even closed the Café up for the weekend… however, he did make sure to bring all the magic instruments with them on their trip.

But how he was able to fit it all into two simple suitcases… Nobody bothered to ask. Navi was coming too, but she had to do her best to stay out of sight.

**_That evening_**…

They all were aboard the overnight express train that was already underway.

"Serena… Rei… slow down." Said her mother, "You two have eaten six pork-chops already."

"Yeah… well…" Rei spoke while scuffing down the meat. "Traveling like this… always makes me hungry."

"And I haven't eaten… since my afternoon snack." added Serena.

Nobody could believe those two and how much they could eat.

After Dinner, everyone decided to turn in and get some well needed rest before arriving at the lake in the morning.

Rei, Darien, and Serena shared one cabin with beds, Amy, Lita, and Mina bunked in another cabin, Serena's family bunked in another, and the last one they booked was Link's cabin all to himself.

Serena was struggling to try and get her bed ready. "Take it easy Serena. You'll break the bed that way." Darien said as he helped her unfold it.

"Face it Darien… Serena sure knows her clumsy rights." Rei mocked.

Serena would have lashed out, but she remembered a lot of the other passengers were sleeping. "This is so unfair." she moaned. "Why do we have to share a room with _her_ anyways?"

"Well, we were only able to book four cabins… and Master said he needed to have one all to himself." said Darien.

"Yeah… he said he couldn't stand sharing a room with a _kid_." Rei mocked.

"And just who are you calling a kid?!"

**_Sometime later…_**

_Link opened his eyes in the bright sunlight. "Gee… I must've slept through the night." He said as he rubbed his eyes, but then he suddenly realized…_

"_Hey… where am I?" he asked aloud._

_He was sleeping in huge bed in a royal bedchamber, in a castle on Planet Legora… and someone else was sleeping in the bed with him._

_The person rolled over, and Link found himself face-to-face with Princess Zelda… the love of his life whom he thought was long gone._

"_Good morning Link." She said sweetly. "Did you sleep well?"_

_Link's heat pounded with joy. "It was all just a dream." He said happily. The planet never exploded, and Ganondorf was long gone. "It was all just a dream."_

_Then he felt Zelda roll over on time of him and pressing her lips onto his. She broke off leaving Link all confused. "What was that for?" he asked._

_Zelda giggled, "Can't a wife show her husband how much she loves him?" she asked playfully._

_Wife? Husband? Was she serious?_

"_Don't you remember… we got married four years ago, and we have two beautiful children now." replied Zelda._

_Link couldn't believe it. All this time he was married to his love, and now had children with them, what more could he want in life._

_After getting up, and having breakfast, Link and his new family spent a beautiful day in Hyrule together._

_Link played catch with their three year old son. He went swimming with their two year three year old daughter in the castle swimming pool._

_All four of them had a wonderful picnic lunch by the streams._

_Link even helped his wife put their kids down for their nap. After they bathed them and dressed them for dinner. Then put them back to down to bed for the night._

_Link and Zelda then went to bed themselves. "It sure has been a lovely day, darling." Zelda said as she snuggled close to him in their shared bed._

_Link pecked his wife on the head. "I had fun today too." He said. "Now I have everything that ever wanted, and everything I went through was just a dream." _

"_That's right Link…" Zelda said, her voice seemed to be spinning off. "It was all just a dream."_

"_A dream… A… dream…A d ream…"_

…

Link then opened his eyes and found himself back in his cabin on the train. "Wait! _THAT _was all just a dream." He said. He lay back down on his pillow facing the horrible truth once again.

He was never married to Zelda, and she was never even there. "Oh… why me? Why me?" he cried softly to himself.

Navi looked at Link from her space up by the bags. "Poor Link." she said softly. "He's been dreaming about her again."

**_The Next Day_**…

The train finally came up to the resort. Serena's eyes sparkled at the sight of the view, it was just as beautiful as it was the last time she was there.

The others were all excited and amazed too. This place did have everything the new brochures told of. "Didn't I tell everyone this would be a great place to be." said Serena's father.

As soon as everyone checked into the motel, and sorted out their packing. Everyone went their own ways.

Mina and, Lita hit the basketball courts and were playing one-on-one. Amy was with Serena's family and enjoying a relax in the hot springs.

And Rei decided to hit the new, in-ground pool… she secretly was planning to show off her new swimsuit and land a handsome lifeguard.

She found just the guy sitting atop his high chair. They came into eye contact, and Rei put on her pretty fashion model charms. "A lifeguard, huh? You can save my life any day."

The boy saluted to her and said plainly. "That's my job, _Mame."_

Rei suddenly collapsed in shock. "What- Mame?!" she grunted. "Hello… I'm trying to flirt with you here."

The boy just kept his face on straight. "Yes, Mame… I'm just not interested."

Rei's blood was boiling. "Ugh?! Not… interested?!"

"I like a girl who's a little less… you know… _Boring!"_

"B- BORING?!"

Well, no one knew just how long Rei struggled to try and get that boy's affections going, but rest assured she was sworn not to give up.

Darien and Serena were just sitting at the outside restaurant together and admiring the view and the fresh air of the morning. They even ordered a milkshake together.

Then… out of the blue, who should bring them the shake, but Andrew himself. "Hey, Serena… Darien… didn't expect to see you two here."

Serena and Darien were surprised themselves. "Andrew… you work here?" Serena asked. Andrew nodded.

"Only for this weekend… I'm doing it to help Rita."

"Rita?" asked Darien, "Why… is she in some sort of money crisis or something?"

Andrew shook his head and then he looked a little grim. "She still hasn't decided whether or not she wants to go back to Europe for an extra credit assignment."

Andrew's girlfriend, of nearly two years. had recently been told that she could get extra credit by studying a broad in Europe, just like when she got promoted to go to Africa for two years.

This time, if Rita was to go… well… "They say that… she may have to stay there… permanently."

Serena and Darien didn't like the sound of that. "Bummer. So like, how's Rita been about this?" Darien asked.

Andrew looked down at the horse fields where Rita was riding along with a few others. She didn't look as though she was sad though.

"Well… she's been a little upset lately." replied Andrew. "When she first told me about it she ran home in tears."

Andrew went on saying that Rita really didn't know about it this time.

Sure she already had enough credits in the world to be the Number-One Biologist in Tokyo… but this time her heart was all torn up.

If she was going to go… it would mean… Goodbye, and Andrew really didn't want to put pressure her by trying to woo her or convince her to go or to stay.

"Not even ask her too-" he stopped and didn't seem to want to talk about. "Never mind." He said as he walked back to work sadly.

"Gee he really seems bummed." Serena said.

"Yeah… I wonder why." added Darien.

**_Meanwhile, in Morpha's lair_**…

You can bet your boots Morpha had indeed found the target, and it was Andrew all right. "Aww… poor little man. You seem so miserable." He sniggered.

"But they say… better to have lived than loved… Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Later on_**…

The girls were all meeting in the sauna and Serena told them about Andrew and Rita.

"Whoa… how many times does Rita have to go away like this?" Rei asked.

"Yeah… I mean doing it once was painful enough, but to make it happen again." added Lita. "What kind of relationship is that?"

And as usual, Lita, and Mina broke into an argument about who gets Andrew if Rita decided to go, only to be snapped back to Earth that she might not decide to go.

"Still… I really don't think Rita should do it this time." said Amy. "She doesn't really need the credits, and it'll mean leaving Andrew behind for a really long time."

Serena was actually more concerned with the way Andrew had acted when he said _"Never mind." _What was it that he wanted to ask Rita?

Then suddenly Serena noticed, "Hey… has anybody seen Master anywhere?"

Strange as it was, nobody saw Link anywhere that day. He wasn't in his motel room. He wasn't seen at the spa, or anywhere else at the resort.

Where was he?

…

Link had been down by the lake with Navi, away from all the public at the resort. Both of them were scanning the lake trying to figure out where that energy source was coming from.

So far… all they knew was that it wasn't a Triforce Shard.

Also, Link had been spending some quiet time to himself as he strolled through the woods near the horse range… still feeling pretty bad that his night being with Zelda was only a dream.

Navi was following him around. "Hey." She called. "Still sulking over your dream, Lover-boy?" she asked playfully.

Link smiled sadly. "Are my feelings and state of mind that obvious?" he asked.

Navi hated to see it when Link was like this. She knew what true love was when she saw Link and Zelda together on Legora. In all the years she had existed, she never found another couple like them.

Still, she didn't know what to do, or what to say, but she didn't have to say anything. Link knew that if he could never be with Zelda, then at least he could continue to fight in her honor.

He would gather all his shards to make his Triforce of Courage whole again, and make Ganondorf pay for all the lives he had killed and threatened… just as he promised he would protect all that is good and decent.

Suddenly, a loud horse-cry was heard from just outside the opening Link had approached. "What was that?" Link asked himself.

Navi quickly hid herself, as Link ran over tot eh ranch to see Andrew's girlfriend Rita, whom he knew quite well, was having trouble on her horse.

Her she was trying to jump over a fence-hurdle when the horse got scared and began kicking about knocking Rita off the saddle.

"Rita!" Link called as he hopped over the fence and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." She answered, but her horse was still going nuts, running all over the riding range and frightening the other horses and riders. None of them keepers could get close enough to calm them down.

"Stay here." Link said, "I'll calm them down."

"What? Link… No!" cried Rita, but Link had already run up to the point where the stampede of three crazy horses were coming right at him.

"LINK, GET OUT OF THERE!" Rita screamed, but Link just got out his Ocarina, and began playing a soft tune… _Epona's Song_.

When the horses heard that melody, to everyone's astonishing amazement… they actually came to a halt and calmed down.

Rita came up to Link to help him escort the horses back to the stable. "Link… that was incredible." she said. "How did you get them to stop like that?"

Link told her he had a horse once. One that he took really good care of, and loved with all his heart. The song he was taught helped to soothe certain animals and calm them down… make them realize you mean no harm to them.

_But he didn't tell her about the horrible fate that happened to her._

Link offered to stay and help Rita.

Rita had a job of looking after the stables for the weekend, just as Andrew had working at the restaurant up at the main building.

"He's… trying to help me earn money… so if I do decide to leave for Europe I'll have some travel funds."

"And you still don't know what to do, right?" asked Link.

Rita nodded. "I just don't know what to do." she said as a little tear crept down her cheek. "I can get really big promises if I go, but… I just don't think I can leave Andrew again."

Link really hated seeing a woman in love being torn to bits like this.

_On Legora… Link always put everything second if it came to choosing something over Zelda. This would always prove to everyone that Zelda was the most important thing to Link ever._

"Rita." he said, "All I'm going to tell you is… if really can't decide what it is you want, look in your heart… and you'll see what you desire."

…

That night, Link finally showed himself at the spa where the entire gang was there, including Serena's family.

"Link… there you are." said Serena's father. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

Link just played it cool. "Not much… just here and there and around." He said as he climbed into the hot springs with everyone.

He motioned for the Girls and Darien to come closer so they could talk about more pressing matters concerning Andrew and Rita.

"I spoke with Rita… and she really doesn't seem to thrilled about this whole thing." He told them.

Serena and Darien even told him and the others about Andrew's strange behaviour. Every time they tried to ask him about a _certain thing_ he wanted to ask Rita, he always seemed to get a little sad, and then try to weasel out of the conversation.

"He also hasn't been seen together with Rita since they both found out they were here." Darien said. "I'm really starting to get worried about them."

"Hmm… tell me something." Link said. "This thing Andrew wants to tell Rita… do his cheeks go all red when you ask him about it."

"Yeah… the do, but only for a minute."

"Hmm… and does he sometimes _stutter_ when he speaks?"

"Yeah… he does."

Link was getting more and more of the picture to fit together. "Just one last thing." He said. "Every time you see him… does he sometimes stop and feel around in his pocket?"

Suddenly, Darien got the drift too. The others got it too… well… except Serena. "What? What's he going to do?" she asked.

Deciding it best to tell her, _so she wouldn't turn on the waterworks,_ "Serena!" snapped Rei. "He wants to ask Rita to marry him."

Serena gasped out of shock, and of course a little disappointment. After all, Andrew was her first crush.

"Ask her to marry him? No wonder he's too ashamed to talk to her." Lita said.

If Andrew proposed to Rita now, this would only make her worry about her final decision even more. He couldn't let that happen.

Still… no one knew what to do, and obviously Lita, and Mina couldn't try to move in on Andrew anymore. He was definitely off the market for good now even if Rita would accept his proposal.

…If Andrew even decided to propose.

Still, it wasn't a good idea to put pressure on him. If he wanted to propose to Rita, he'd have to do it himself.

**_That night_**…

Everyone had gone to bed… still thinking about Andrew. Everyone, except Link.

He was tossing and turning around in his sleep which could only mean one thing… He was at it again.

…

_There he was… running along the fiery paths of the decaying Planet Legora. _

"_Help me, Link!" cried Zelda. "He's coming! Ganondorf is coming!"_

_This urged Link to go faster and faster. "Zelda… I'm coming." he cried, but he arrived on the scene too late._

_There was Zelda all tied up and dangling 10,000 feet over the fiery lava below, and Ganondorf laughing at him. "To late, boy." He sniggered._

"_Ganondorf… you let her go this instant!"_

"_Hmm, mm, mm… certainly, certainly my boy. When you give me your Triforce."_

_Link saw no choice this time but to give him the Triforce of Courage. "There… you have it. Now let her go!" he cried._

"_Heh, heh, heh! I'll let her go… GO DOWN!" he shouted as he snipped the rope causing Zelda to fall to her doom._

"_LINK!" she cried._

"_ZELDA?! ZELDA?! ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

…

Link snapped himself upright and gasped in horror. His forehead was all sweaty, and he was breathing very heavily. "I… got to get some air." he said to himself.

He walked outside, and sat on one of the benches on the patio. He looked deeply inside himself. He really didn't know what to do. Not having Zelda in his life was really starting to tear him up from the inside out.

Then, who should come along, but Andrew. "Link?" he said which snapped him out of his trance.

"Andrew… Hey." He said softly. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Oh… I can't sleep." Andrew said. "I've been think about Rita too much."

We both looked down to the horse range and Saw Rita still cleaning up before her shift ended. "It hurts me to know she'll be going away soon." replied Andrew.

Link looked at him and said. "You know she hasn't decided yet." He said. "There is still time for the both of you."

Andrew had been thinking about it. Rita was the only girl he ever truly loved, but countless times over he would argue with himself saying. _"This is her dream… Why should she give it all up for you."_

"Link… haven't you ever felt this way with someone before?" Andrew asked. "I mean… have you ever been with this one special person who you know for sure you want to be with."

This struck Link's heart, although he didn't show it. He decided to tell Andrew a little bit of his tale, but not all of it clearly.

"Yes." he said. "I was in love with a very special girl who loved me as I did her… but it wasn't meant to be."

"What do you mean?" asked Andrew.

Link looked up at the starry skies. "The only girl I ever loved, and ever could love has been gone for many, many years."

"Did she move away or something?"

Link shook his head and hung it down low. "No… She died… a really long time ago"

Andrew held his hand to his heart. "Oh, man! I'm real sorry to hear that."

Link didn't tell him too much about Zelda. That she was a Princess, and he himself was a creature from out of this world… but he did tell him of all the things he did that he knew was right.

Always putting Zelda first, and forgetting everything else. Because to Link… life, even all powerful and famous… it would mean nothing to him without the love of his life.

If he couldn't be with Zelda, by any means… then he would much rather stay alone. Never fall in love again, or it would all just be a lie.

"Andrew… it may not have been for me, but it still can be for you and Rita." He said. "I know you'll do the right thing."

Andrew decided… he would do it. So he went on down to the range where he just caught Rita leaving.

"Andrew." she said when she saw him.

Andrew smiled. "Hi, Rita." He said to her. "I… wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh… is about my decision?"

Andrew nodded, then he walked over and embraced his girlfriend for the first time since they got to the resort.

Rita could feel her heart beginning to race. "Andrew… I've put a lot of thought into this. she cried. "I really don't want to do this. I don't want to leave you."

Andrew couldn't believe the words she said. She was really giving up her dreams just to be with Andrew on her own?

"I can't stand it anymore… I don't want us to separate ever again." replied Rita. That was more than enough for Andrew to hear.

Link was watching the whole thing from up at the motel on the hill. Navi came out to join him. "Hey! What's happening?" she asked.

"Shh… Navi." Link whispered. "Come on, Andrew… Go on!"

Andrew and Rita finally separated, and Andrew decided it was time. "Rita… there's… there's something I want to ask you." He said. "But I… Well I…"

Rita held her hands together. "Yes… go on." she said.

"Well… Rita what I know in my heart… is that I really… truly-"

"_Haven't seen the light yet!"_ growled a voice from behind them.

Andrew and Rita turned and saw Morpha. Rita screamed in fright, and Andrew jumped in front of her to protect her.

Link also saw this from on the hill. "Nuts! Nuts! NUTS!" he cried. "Navi… go get the others… we have a shard alert!"

Navi nodded and buzzed off.

Link was infuriated at Morpha. How could he walk in on Andrew during his proposal. "He's going to pay for this… and dearly to!" he growled. _"ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_ and changed into his true form.

**_(This is for those of "Project after")_**

**_(Don't you guys know ANYTHING?! "ECTOPHASE ACTIVATE" is what MASKED RIDER says when he transforms. I decided to give it to Link, So there! Live with it!)_**

While down below. "Stay behind me, Rita." said Andrew.

"Andrew!" She cried.

Morpha slithered his way across the grass. "Aww… how touching." He sniggered. "But protecting her will do no good… It's YOU that I'm after."

Both of them gasped. "But why… what do you want with me?" Andrew asked.

"Because you have something I want." replied Morpha. "And I aim to take it! HA!"

Andrew was zapped by Morpha's tentacle, and shocked. "AAAHHH!"

"ANDREW!" Rita screamed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah! Yes… there it is!" Morpha chuckled as the Triforce Shard appeared. "Hmm, mm, mm! beautiful. Ganondorf will be pleased with me."

"Think again!" called a voice from behind.

There was Link. "Put the Shard down, and step away from them if you know what's good for you!"

"Ha! Fat chance of that, Hero." Morpha growled, and then he began changing Andrew into a creature. Rita was petrified out of her skull about what she saw.

Andrew appeared before her as a centaur type creature and carrying a battle axe. **_(More like the RAPID HORSEMAN card from Yu-gi-oh!)_**

"Oh, my goodness!" she shrieked, and she fainted.

"Ha, ha, ha! What? Too frightening for you?" Morpha mocked. "I'll be taking this Shard to Ganondorf now, but I leave you… _Battle-Centaur…_ to destroy the hero."

The monster growled softly, but didn't make any attempts to move towards Link. Instead he turned round and charged straight for Morpha.

"Huh? Hey what the-?"

_WHAMM!_

"AAAHHH!"

Morpha was bashed hard, and though it didn't hurt him, as he was just water after all, he still lost control of his tentacle and dropped the shard which landed on the grass.

Link was most amazed that the monster wasn't coming after him. "Andrew! He must still be in there." he said. "He's trying to fight off his control."

Morpha eventually rekindled his strength and turned the tables. "Centaur… it is the Hero of Time you must destroy… not me!"

This changed Centaur's attitude entirely, and then he began perusing after Link. "You may be my friend Andrew, but if I want to save you… I have to do this." He said as he drew out his sword.

The Centaur wasn't all that big, but his Axe sure was tough to deflect. It almost was like trying to smash a wall of steel with a plastic hammer, but Link had to keep his stance up.

Meanwhile, Morpha searched along the ground until he spotted the shard. "Ha! I knew I'd have it back." He chuckled to himself, but before he could touch it.

SMACK! A Red rose pierced his tentacle which washed it out again. "Ah-ah-ah… Mustn't touch. You don't know where it's been."

Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts leapt in to the scene. "GRR… Just what I needed; More interference!" growled Morpha.

"Scouts… I'll handle this. You all go and help Master." said Tuxedo. The girls nodded and were off.

"Let's go cape boy!" Morpha sneered.

"Bring it on, Aqua-face!"

…

So far, Link had no success in finding the Centaurs weakness.

The Centaur kicked his feet up and bashed Link's Shield. Yet, the force was so strong, that it knocked him clean across the field.

The scouts ran up to him and helped him up. "Master! Are you okay?" asked Jupiter.

Link got to his feet, "I'll be fine, but you've got to go get Rita out of there." Link said. Mercury and Mars went over to get Rita, who was still unconscious from her faint, to safety, leaving Link, Venus, and Jupiter to face the Centaur.

"I take it that Rita's involved… that monster must be Andrew." said Jupiter.

Link nodded. "Navi… what's his weakness?" he asked.

Strangely as it was, Navi couldn't sense his weakness anywhere. "His energy's too strong for me to penetrate. You'll have to find it on your own."

"Gee… thanks for nothing." Venus said.

Nevertheless, the Centaur was coming right at them, and they had to at least try to find his weakness.

"_VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!"_

"_JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"_

The Thunder-Beam flew straight at him, but Centaur was so tough that he just ripped right through it without even getting scratched.

"Whoa… this guy's a rock!" cried Jupiter. "Everything we throw at him doesn't do anything."

They dodged him before he bashed into them only to have the cycle start all over again. "We've got to try and tire him out, make him use up his energy." Link said. "Venus… do it!"

"Right!" Venus said. _"SPIRIT… SANDSTORM… BLOW!"_

Using the power of the dirt beneath the grass, Venus conjured up a violent sandstorm to blast right into the Centaur's eyes, temporarily blinding him and causing him to run amuck breaking through the fences.

Finally he rubbed his eyes clear, but just kept on thrashing about.

"This is unbelievable." Sailor-Moon said. "There's got to be some way they can attack him."

Suddenly, Rita began to struggle in their arms, and she opened her eyes. "Hey… Rita's coming to." Mercury said.

Her eyes soon became clear at what was going on as she saw the monster chasing down the fighters, and she remembered everything that happened. "Andrew!" she cried as she bolted up and ran out into the open.

"Rita! Come back!" the girls cried, but Rita didn't go back.

The Centaur was getting more and more vicious. Now, Venus, Jupiter and Link tried to jump on him and ride him like crazy… Bad idea! Really bad idea.

That Centaur had more buck in him than a black-bull with a thorn in his foot.

"WHOA-A-A-A!"

"HE-E-E-EY!"

"YE-E-E-E-OW!"

The Centaur made a huge skidding stop and the others flew off him like being launched from a catapult, and landing with huge thuds on the ground.

"Awe! That… really hurt!" moaned Venus.

"Yeah! That guy… sure packs a punch!" added Jupiter.

Link used his sword as leverage to help him up. "We… have to… keep trying." he said all weary.

The Centaur was well on his charge right for them, but at the last few meters Rita stepped in holding her arms out. "STOP… ANDREW!" she cried.

"Rita… What are you doing?!" cried Jupiter.

Surprisingly… the monster stopped when his eyes met Rita's, as if Andrew's inner soul was reacting to the sight of her.

He lowered his head down lower to get a closer look at her and he saw the tears that were in her eyes.

Rita held her hands together. "Andrew… I know you can hear me." she sobbed. "Please… find it in your heart to overcome what's happened to you… and come back to me."

Centaur picked her up in his arms and looked her right in the eyes. "Please, Andrew… please." she sobbed. "…I love you."

Two of her falling tears fell onto his nose, and queer look came over his face. He opened his mouth and finally was able to say in the softest, yet deepest voice.. "…Rita!"

Rita smiled softly. "Yes, Andrew… Yes."

The scouts were overjoyed. "The power of love brought out Andrew's inner-self." Mercury sniffle as she wiped away her tears. "This is so beautiful."

Centaur finally put her down and looked over to Link. "Please… Help… Me!" he begged.

Link smiled. "All right." He said, "Don't worry, everything's going to be just fine."

"_GO FIERCE DEITY!"_ he cried out as he changed into his strongest form, then got out his Ocarina. _"SOOTHING… SONG… OF HEALING!"_ he played the song and the music began to fill the air.

The supersonic waves surrounded Centaur, who surprisingly didn't grunt or whimper as much. He changed back into Andrew, and fell into the grass all weary and tired.

"Andrew." Rita cried as she held him close to her. "Oh… Andrew." and she began to cry. That was real pure love they shared.

While on the other side of the field, Morpha and Tuxedo were still at it. "You're not going to get that shard!" Tuxedo growled as he slashed at Morpha's tentacle again.

"All right… you win this time!" Morpha said as he began to disappear. "I'll be back though, just you wait!"

He was gone, and Tuxedo sheathed his sword, but before he could claim his prize… Morpha's Tentacle popped right through the ground and snatched it.

"PSYCHE!" Morpha chuckled. "Bah, ha, ha, ah, ah… I can't believe you went for that." The he was really gone _with_ the shard.

Tuxedo Mask, enraged by the outcome. He vowed to someday get Morpha for that dirty double-cross.

…

Andrew got back on his feet, and very relieved to be back to his old self again. "Now… maybe I can finish what I started." He said to Rita as they stood under the moonlight together.

"What's that?" Rita asked, but suddenly she felt, and saw Andrew sliding a Ring on her finger. "Asking you to spend your life with me." Andrew said.

Rita's eyes filled with tears and she embraced Andrew tightly. "Oh, Andrew… Yes!" she said softly.

The girls, Darien, and yes, even Link was very happy for them both. Even if Link felt really bad about it brining up sad memories… he still was happy.

**_The next morning_**...

After a well earned nights rest, the people at the motel and resort were shocked at what they saw and felt.

Not only was the temperature staring to drop, but the lake… it was all completely dried up right down to nothing more than a stupid little pool that seemed to be surrounding a huge rock that used to be under the water.

"This is insane!" cried Serena. "What happened to all the water?"

Link came and joined the group in their room, and when it came to them asking about the lake… Link knew exactly what was going on.

"Those signals Navi and I discovered…" he said. "Well… it just so happens, that that huge rock down there is in fact… _the Water Temple_."

"_The Water Temple?!" _everyone exclaimed.

Link told them about the Water Temple, and how it was once a source of an arctic blizzard that once threatened the guardians of the temple.

_The Zoras:_ And Aquatic race of half human, half-fish creatures who were the keepers and guardians of all the water sources.

"The Water Temple is the very reason to why the temperature is dropping." Link said.

Then he stared at Amy. "You and I are going to have to go, and shut down the Temple's source." He said. "If we don't… then this frozen wind will never cease, and Japan will have another ice-age to deal with."

It was that serious, and threatening, Amy agreed at once to go with him. "I'll do it… for all our sakes." She said.

Link smiled. "Good." he said. "I know you'll make me proud."


	20. Part One: Enter the Water Temple

_**(The italic quotes will show that Link and Mercury are in the water)**_

**_(Also… the Water Temple's exact plot is so short that even with my edited plotting. I'd be able to fit it all on just one chapter; Can't have that now, it'll harsh the suspense.)_**

_**(I think Ruto would sound pretty good with Sailor Jupiter's voice.)**_

**EPISODE NINETEEN**

Nobody at the resort knew what was going on, and that was the way the team wanted it to stay. Link told the rest of the team to keep everyone else preoccupied that day to keep them from realizing what was going on.

With everybody all around at the resort, and the guards closing off the way to the lake as they assessed the water's low level. Link and Amy would never be able to get close enough to the Water Temple… not in broad daylight.

So it was decided that they would go at Midnight. When everyone, including the guards were asleep without care.

In the meantime… Link decided to train Mercury with one special item that day before they entered the Temple.

_The Iron Boots_

Both Link's boots and Amy's Sailor-Boots could be equipped with heavy feets of iron on the foot portions.

But the boots were heavy… really heavy.

Link set them up to walking through the small forest along the path in the boots. This way Mercury could get used to their intense weight, and even help her in her normal battle status.

As of dinner hour, Amy really put up a huge struggle with the boots, but by now she was well ready for her upcoming trials.

Link gave them all a final briefing before bed.

At Midnight he and Amy would meet at the lake and ready to enter the temple. They would have roughly six hours to get the job done with out anyone noticing where they were and what was happening.

He also went over on what the Water Temple was like. It had tunnels and chambers with deep water in them. So they might have ended up having to stay underwater for long periods of time.

Link told them he had another colored tunic that would help him breath underwater, and that Mercury's Sailor suit would help her do they same.

Everyone thought it was cool that Amy would get to breath, and talk, under the water. It was no wonder Link wouldn't allow anyone pass the Zero barrier line he put by the lakeside.

"Now, Amy…" Link said, "This temple is going to be confusing, and wet. The water's are nice and warm so we can swim around… but use your Iron Boots to can get around easier."

Amy understood entirely, but she only had one question to ask. "How will being underwater affect our fighting stances?"

Link had a feeling it was going to come to that, and he told her it would affect them a lot.

Link could only use his shield, and his Hookshot under the water, and Mercury could only use her Hookshot too because none of her water-attacks would work, and her ice attacks were definitely out of the question.

But Link did also inform her that most of the battles would be fought on land, and the monsters down below were only aquatic-pushovers.

With that settled, everyone headed off to bed.

By midnight… it was time!

Amy met Link by the lake side where the guards had all gone for the day.

"Ready?" Link asked.

Amy nodded. "Let's do this." she said.

They both hopped over the tape and checked to see if no one was around. They were far enough from the motel, and nobody seemed to be out for a midnight stroll.

They nodded to each other and saw it safe.

"_MERCURY STAR POWER… SAGE OF WATER!"_ Amy changed into Super Sailor Mercury.

"_ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_ Link changed into his true form, and then he cried out.

"_WATER STATE… ACTIVATE!"_ and his tunic and stocking-cap changed to a beautiful blue.

"Gee… that color looks nice on you Master." Mercury complimented. Link winked at her. "Thanks." He said.

They began to walk down towards the rock, and into the water. Finally, they were in the water, and Mercury never felt so free in her life.

Link was right… she was able to breath underwater, and talk. Link also told her to activate the Iron Boots.

Two claps to turn them on… another two to stop them.

They sank to the bottom, and found what they were looking for. The entrance to the temple… which was to their dismay, blocked by a gate.

"_There's got to be a way to get it up."_ Mercury said. She turned on her VR-visor, which did work good underwater and found the key-source.

"_There… that Blue Crystal above the gate." _She said.

Link nodded and fired his Hookshot which destroyed blue crystal above the gate… and the gate began to slide up.

Mercury was amazed. _"I guess the VR-Visor will come in handy on this trip."_ she said.

"_Come on Mercury. We have a job to do."_ Link said as he and Mercury switched their footwear and swam right into the cave.

**_In Morpha's lair_**…

Morpha saw the whole thing "Ah-Ha… So the kid and his Sailor Friend have decided to pay me a visit." he chuckled.

"Hmm, mm, mm. And here I was wondering how to get the two Triforce shards from them; they bring them here willingly."

Morpha turned to face a really, really dark corner in his room. "You two are my finest creations yet." He said into the darkness. "Don't disappoint me."

Two pairs of glowing red eyes illuminated in the dark followed by the sinister, deep laughter of two mystery characters.

"We will not fail you." The two of them said… They seemed to speak in voices that sounded somewhat familiar.

Who could they be?

…

_**WATER TEMPLE**_

A kind of… Mystical Japanese music filled through the air as Link and Mercury stepped out of the small pool they came in through from underwater.

Mercury gazed around at the temple's odd construction.

They seemed to be on a high floor of the main chamber, which seemed to have a large central tower in the middle of the room, and the walls on all sides and below the water had tunnels, and more tunnels.

"I sure wish I brought Navi in here to help us out a little easier." Link said.

"Which way should we go?" Mercury asked.

"I think I remember…" Link said, but he needed a moment to think deeply, as he had informed Mercury that the Water Temple was likely the most confusing of all five temples. Missing one single step could leave them wandering around for a long time.

Suddenly, Link remembered something.

He and Mercury used their Iron Boots to sink to the bottom floor leading them to a tunnel with two unlit torches on the sides.

They followed the passage and emerged in a room with three more unlit torches, and a door that was blocked by iron bars. _"Okay… up to the top."_ Link said.

They switched boots and swam up to the third floor and onto a ledge where there was an automatic door they could enter.

But before they did Link turned Mercury's attention to a large stone panel on the wall with the symbol of the Triforce on it. "I knew it." Link said.

Mercury had never seen anything like this before. Her VR-Visor and computer had no data for it yet. "What is this?" she asked.

Link told her that it was _one_ of _three_ places in the temple where they could change the level of the water.

He played Zelda's lullaby on his Ocarina… and the water level began to drop right down until it had almost completely disappeared.

"Amazing." Mercury said. "We must have to change the water levels at different points to progress through the temple."

"Exactly right." said Link. "Now… let's try going through this door."

"OPEN!" Link shouted, and the door opened, but once he and Mercury were in the room, the door was barred-up, sealing them in.

"Hey! The door!" cried Mercury. "It closed us in."

"And for good reason too." Link said as he pointed ahead at four spiked-balls slowly coming a them.

Mercury could sense with her VR-Visor that these _Spikes, _as they were referred too as, had very weak defenses indeed. All they needed a couple of simple shots.

Mercury also had an idea of how to take out all four at once. "Now that we're out of the water, it should be safe now." she said.

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"_

All four of the Spikes were frozen solid and fell onto the floor, allowing Link to finish them all off with one strike from his sword.

"Good thinking, Mercury. Well planned." He said

The Bars on the door were gone, and a huge chest appeared in the center of the room. Link let Mercury open, and inside was the Dungeon Map. Just the thing they needed.

Mercury held onto the map, and followed Link out of the room.

Now that the water was gone, they would have to jump to get to the ground floor. Luckily Link's rolling trick really came in handy for Mercury in the one.

They made it down safely, but the door was still bared up. Well… it didn't take Mercury's science to know what to do next.

"Stand back." Link said. Mercury did as she was told, and Link used a blast of Din's Fire to light the unlit torches which opened the door.

In they went, only to get sealed in again, and be confronted by three clam enemies Link called… _Shell blades._

Mercury tried to freeze them, but it didn't work this time.

The spikes on the clams' shells burst all the bubbles, and their shells deflected the ice so it slid right off them.

Then they snapped their shells and began to hop towards the duo. "Don't worry… this is child's play." Link said. "Just give me three seconds."

He stepped forward with his sword at the ready, and waited until the shells were open again. One by one he sliced up the soft mussel inside the shells.

"One…!"

"Two…!"

"Three…!"

… and all three were destroyed. "Just three seconds." Link smirked.

The bars on the door were gone, and smaller chest appeared. Link opened it and obtained their first small key. Then he and Mercury exited the room.

The Map secured with Mercury, but Link sure wished he had the compass, because going through the Water was one of his hardest subjects to master.

But Mercury had an idea.

Ever since the got the map… Mercury had programmed all the locations, rooms in the temple… and program it into her computer which was water-proof. So it was like a genuine compass.

It wouldn't help them find any chests, but it would help them know where to go much easier, instead of stopping every now and then to check the map.

"Very impressive Mercury." Link said.

Mercury nodded. "It's easy if you know how and what to do with it." she said.

As they walked back out to the main chamber Mercury had to ask, "Master… who was it that told you how to change the Water Temple's water levels? The plaque itself didn't say anything."

Well… Link had always kept this a secret from the others, but since it would soon matter a lot to everyone, especially Mercury… he decided to come clean.

"First… and understand this, because it's very important." Link said. "You see… a long, long time ago on Legora, before Zelda and I realized our feelings… somebody had a crush on me, and she was supposedly… _my first Fiancée."_

Mercury stopped dead in her tracks. "There was someone else?" she asked. "Did Zelda ever know?"

"Yes… she did, and she was okay with it. What had to be done was done."

Link went on with the story…

…

_This girl was one of the Zoras. Not only that, but she was the Zora Princess too. Her name was… Ruto._

_The Blue Spiritual Stone Link used to open the Door of Time in the Temple of Time once belonged to Ruto herself. It was her most precious possession._

_During Link's childhood quests… he was asked by Ruto's father, King Zora, to rescue his daughter from the belly of the Great God of the Zoras._

_A gigantic whale called… Jabbu-Jabbu._

_His belly was actually a place like the temples, only smaller, and less challenging._

_It was there that she met Ruto for the first time, but it didn't start out as Love at first sight. Back then, Ruto was a tomboy._

_Bossy… stubborn… didn't seem to care that she was in danger._

_It turned out that she had in fact dropped the stone somewhere in the whale's belly, and she refused to leave until it was obtained._

_She tried to order Link to leave her be, but then gave in and allowed Lin to carry her around during the quest._

_In the end, they had found the Spiritual Stone, and after the whale's body was saved from more evil creatures… that's where it all began. _

_Ruto was very grateful that Link saved her, and helped her retrieve her mother's stone. She also knew fully well that Link wanted it, or needed it in that matter._

_The only catch was… "My mother gave the spiritual stone, and said I should only give it to the man who will be my husband. You might even call it… the Zora engagement ring."_

_So Ruto gave Link the stone, and it was there that her huge crush, and their so-called "Engagement" began._

…

Mercury was amazed. "So all that time… it was just a silly arrangement?"

Link nodded. "Ruto had changed though." he said. "From bad… to worse."

…

_Ruto still remained a tomboy pretty much, but her crush on Link had turned her into what Earthmen called. "A Psycho Girlfriend."_

_The kind of girl that follows you around and stuff, and does some pretty weird stuff that makes a man want to run for his life._

_Calling him stupid pet names like: "Sweetie Pooh-Poohkins." Or in Link's case. "Linkie-Pooh."_

_She ranted on saying that she was dreaming about her wedding day to Link and what their kids would look like, and that was enough to secretly make Link sick._

_Seven years later…_

_When it came time for Link to do the Water Temple for the first time, that's where he met Ruto for the first time in a long time._

_She looked more prettier than when they last met… She even had Lita's voice… but she was still as stubborn as ever… and still had it in that fish-head of hers that they were still engaged._

_Even though long before then, Link and Zelda had already fallen in love and were quite a tight bond… Ruto didn't care._

_But, when the Water Temple was cleared, and Ruto became the new Sage of Water, that's when Ruto realized that Link's heart belonged to Zelda, and that she could never have it._

_She still liked him, and at least she was able to be a great help, and for that… I guess you could say everyone, even Link would always love her._

…

"That's why we have to clear this temple." Link said. "So we can free Ruto, and channel your powers so that you be named as the Sage of water reborn."

Mercury nodded. "I'll do it… for her." she said.

"All right then… let's go now." Link said.

Their quest to tackle the Water Temple had officially begun, but who knew what dangers awaited them beyond the waters.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…


	21. Part two: Something will turn up

**EPISODE TWENTY**

According to Mercury's computer map, she and Link had to first go to the far end of the room from where they were.

There they found a big brown block, and pushed it until it dropped. The Iron Boots actually made a good leverage for them while they pushed.

"Right… down there." Mercury said as they jumped into the water and swam down through the tunnel until they emerged on the other side.

In this room, the door they needed to get to was far away on the other side of a large pit. It was much too far to jump across, and there was no Hookshot target on the other ledge.

"Hold on… I'll scan how to get across this?" Mercury said.

Looked around with her VR-Visor, and indicated a crystal switch on the other ledge connected to a water geyser down in the pit below.

"Master, aim for that switch, and the water should rise up for a few moments." she replied.

Link nodded and fired his Hookshot at the switch. The Water did rise up creating a kind of step they could hop across and make it to the door.

Once they went through the door, they found themselves in a room with the rapidly moving water.

Link looked at the regular map which indicated a small alcove on the other side of the wall at the other end of the pool.

"And according to the map, the only way to get to it is through that tunnel down there." he said pointing under the water.

"Wait… what about the rapids?" Mercury asked.

Link already put his legs into the water. "Look… the only way to figure it out is get in." he said. "Besides… we have the Iron Boots so the rapids can get us… Now, come on!"

Mercury clapped, and her Iron boots appeared, the she and Link disappeared under the water until the hit the bottom.

"_You alright Mercury?"_ Link asked.

"_I'm alright."_ She answered, _"I'm going to try and swim into the alcove."_

"_All right… but please be very careful."_

Mercury clapped her boots back to normal and gently began drifting along with the rapids, and she was barely able to reach the hole without losing control.

She did make it safe, but found more than what she expected. The Alcove was infested with two Shell-blades, and the path to the other side was blocked by an under water gate.

She resisted their urge to put her Iron Boots back on and just floated to the up-most point of the alcove and out of the clams' reach.

"_Mercury… What's happening up there?"_ called Link.

"_I can't get through." _Mercury answered. _"Look around… there has to be a switch somewhere to raise this gate."_

There was one, and Link already found it. It was a crystal switch in the water inside the mouth of a statue, but the Hookshot was too short to reach it from where he stood.

"_Hold on, I have an idea."_

"He switched his footwear and let the current carry him to a fat length of pipe sticking out from the wall. Then he switched footwear again and was standing on the pipe with a clear shot of the crystal.

"_Here goes…"_

He fired the Hookshot at the switch, and the gate began to rise up. _"Master it worked."_ Mercury called. _"I'm going in."_

She swam carefully up into the alcove and up out the water. She got another key from the chest and quickly swam back out before the gate, on a timer, closed behind her.

Swimming Safely past the clams, she and Link met back up on the other ledge "Master… I got it."

"Well done, Mercury." Link said. "Now, back to the main chamber. Let's go!"

They made their way back to the main chamber, and Mercury calculated that they now had to go into the central tower.

They found the only entrance to the tower through a locked door, and once inside they saw another one of those plaques on the wall that could change the water level of the temple.

The only way up to the higher platforms was to Hookshot onto a target. So they both got out their Hookshots and fired themselves up.

"Fire-One." said Link

"Fire-Two." added Mercury.

Once up on the platform, Link played Zelda's Lullaby in front of the plaque to raise the water halfway up. "Ah, that's much better." he said.

Mercury also noticed that the platform near the door they came through had floated up with the water, reveling a deep, deep tunnel to down below.

"Hey… let's check down there first." she suggested.

Link agreed with her, and the got on their Iron boots, and sank down, down, down through the tunnel.

Once at the bottom, they followed the new passageway until you reached an empty room.

"_Hey… this is a dead-end."_ said Link.

Mercury looked around a bit, and found it wasn't quite a dead-end. There was in fact a crystal switch, and she was betting it opened up one of the two gates that were found in the ceiling.

But which one was the way they had to go.

She looked up. _"Hey."_ and there were Spikes and Shell-blades above the gate nearest to the switch. _"Master… I've figured it out."_ She said. _"We have to open this gate first and then destroy all the enemies up there."_

Link looked above the gate and realized she was right. _"Good eye, Mercury." _he said. _"Okay… let's back up a bit."_

They backed off a little ways from the switch, and go their Hookshots ready. _"I'll take out the Shell-Blades… you take the Spikes."_ said Link.

Mercury nodded, then they both fired at the switch causing the gate to open. The enemies dropped down and began to make their way towards the duo.

Mercury remembered what Link had told her about the Spikes and their weaknesses, and it was easy for her to crush them all.

All the foes were gone in a heartbeat, and the second gate opened up. _"Perfect."_ Link said. _"I'll be right back."_

He switched his footwear, and made his way to the other alcove, then he returned with another key he had picked up.

"_Wonderful, Master." _said Mercury.

Link nodded in thanks. _"I couldn't have gotten it without your sharp thinking." _He said. _"Come on… let's go."_

They swam all the way back to the inner tower, and then went out through a door. halfway up and found themselves in the main chamber again.

Now that the water was risen halfway up, the question was what to do next.

Link suddenly remembered, "Hey, Mercury… do you remember the room where we changed the water level first?" he asked.

"Yes… I do." Mercury said as she remembered seeing a huge crack in a wall which lead to the pathway up. "Let's go see it."

They dove back into the water and retraced to the tunnel with the two torches at the bottom. They swam up to the wall and saw the crack.

"I can see something." Mercury, "It's a small chest, and my VR-Visor reads it has another key it."

Link tapped the wall with his sword, and it made the same sound as a false wall did back in the Fire Temple, indicating it could be blown open. "Get ready." he said.

He got out a bomb, quickly lit it and dropped it by the wall. "Quick, quick… into the water!" he cried out.

They both dived deep down, and waited until the bomb exploded. Then they popped back up to see a large hole in the wall big enough for them to squeeze through.

As soon as they got the key, it was back to the main chamber where Mercury had detected the location of the compass.

They walked across the ledge on the tower, around the tower until there was a tunnel with a Hookshot target above it across the water.

"This way." Mercury said. "Let's go."

They swam across to the tunnel and followed it until they reached a small area they had to Hookshot up from the bottom to reach up to.

There they found a water geyser that seemed to be flowing endlessly around the large chest containing the Compass, but they had to first find a way to dismantle the geyser to even get close.

But his time there was no switch anywhere to be found in the room. "There' got to be a way somehow." Mercury said. "Let's look around a bit."

They searched everywhere but nothing came up. "This isn't working out." Mercury said.

Link shook his head thinking they were just going around in circles. He positioned himself to sit on one of the wooden-crates in the room. "I find that if I just sit down and stay- ARGH!"

The box collapsed under his weight. "Master!" cried Mercury. "Are you alright?"

Link was more than just alright. The box he was sitting on was hollow for a reason… it housed the hidden switch they were looking for.

"… The solution presents itself." He exclaimed.

He got to his feet and told Mercury to go for the chest, because the switch was definitely a trigger and wouldn't last long.

Link slashed at the switch, and the geyser dropped. Mercury quickly opened the chest and grabbed the compass before the geyser shot back up.

"You alright Mercury?" Link asked.

"I'm okay." she answered. "And I got the compass."

"Good… good." Link smirked. "Okay, let's get back."

Once back in the main chamber, their only option was to head through the only locked door they could find on that level.

Inside, they were confronted by a Blue-Tektite. Mercury just froze it allowing Link to destroy it.

"Is it just me, or is nothing exciting happening around here?"

"Why don't we call it both." Link said sounding a little bored himself. He yawned and said. "What do we do here?"

Mercury calculated that they had to step on the small geyser in the room, then hit the crystal switch to ride the water up to the third floor.

They did it easier than pie, and were both not amused. Mercury was actually starting to become irritated. "Are we going to find anything in this temple worthwhile?" she asked.

"Steady Mercury… Steady!" Link said. "If we keep going deeper, something will turn up soon. Believe me."

Mercury calmed herself. "Sorry… I'm just not used to this." she said.

They entered the door back out into the main chamber. Link played Zelda's Lullaby by the plaque on the ledge and raised the water back up to the highest point. "Come one… let's go."

They jumped into the water and swam over the locked door to the left of them, and entered the room.

After they killed two bats that hung from the ceiling, now things were starting to have a little pepper on them.

There was a kind of conveyor-belt-escalator of platforms with Hookshot targets all of them going slowly down a water fall which lead up towards the door they needed to head through.

Not only that, but right off the ledge below them was another platform moving on a track.

Mercury looked up. "Gee… this doesn't look safe." she said, but actually, she was kind of glad that things were starting to get a little exciting.

The only way they could get up the door would be to Hookshot onto each and every platform, scaling them like stairs, until they made their way to the top… while also avoiding plunging into the pit below.

They hopped off the ledge to the platform on the track below them. "Okay, you know what to do?" Link asked.

Mercury nodded.

The plan was to hold hands leaving their other hands free to shoot their own Hookshot at the targets. This way they could get onto the platforms in a sort of "Heave-Hove" style.

They waited, and waited until the platform moved close enough for them to begin. Then they were off. Link went first and then Mercury.

"Heave…"

"Hove!"

"Heave…"

"Hove!"

"Heave…"

"Hove!"

Before long, they made it to the top. "Well… that sure went well." said Link. "Yes… even that was too easy." added Mercury.

"Never mind that. Let's go." replied Link, and they went through the locked door to the next room.

Once in the next room, there wasn't really so much to work with. No Water in the deep pool, juts a bunch of Tektites. No Hookshot Targets. The ledges being too far away to jump to.

"Oh, no… what are we going to do." Mercury asked. "I can't even scan for a power source anywhere."

"I think I see one." Link said.

He lead gestured for her to stare a crystal-switch that was surprisingly blue in the center. "I remember switches like this… they have two effects."

He aimed his Hookshot at the switch and fired. The switch turned red, and strangely, not only did the water began to rise, but the statues in the room began to rise up revealing Hookshot plates on their necks.

"Ah-Ha… I knew it." Link said.

"Master… the Monsters!" cried Mercury.

Now that the water was higher, the Tektites, using their special ability, could hop along the surface.

"Let's get them." said Link.

Mercury fired her Ice-Arrows from her bow, which did only freeze the enemies, but not the water itself, and the Tektites were turned to Ice-Statutes.

Link then fired his Fire-Arrows, and the statues were all melted and destroyed. "Well… that takes care of that." he said as he put away his bow. "Now… let's get across this."

They made their way across to the only accessible ledge, but the next one was far too high to make it by swimming over… and the only Hookshot target that would help them was on the wall.

If they went over, then their path would be blocked by the dog statue. "What do we do now?" asked Mercury.

Link just rolled his eyes. "What else?" he said, and he fired at the switch again. The Switch turned Blue again, and the water and statues dropped. "Like I said… that switch has two effects."

Mercury couldn't argue with that. She just had a lot to learn about the temples, and Link's world and gadgets.

First: They Hookshot themselves across to the other ledge, and with the Dog statue low enough, they just hopped right over.

Then Link raised the water again, allowing them to Hookshot to the third ledge.

Then he hit the switch again to lower the statue so they could climb up onto its head, then Link hit switch again and rode the rising statue up to their destination.

An alcove in the upper-corner of the room, where two Tektites, and Like-Like were there to greet them.

Link made short work of the Tektites, and as for Mercury… Well, she was fascinated by how strangely shaped the Like-Like was. "I've never see a creature like this." She said as she reached up to touch it's jelly-like body.

"Ah... Ah, I wouldn't do that Mercury." Link quickly said.

Mercury suddenly remembered what Link told her about Like-Likes, and how they steal clothing and weapons. So she just froze it and let it melt. "Mmm… such a waste." She said.

"Better him than us, I say." said Link.

The next door they had to enter through was blocked off by a wall of huge spikes sticking out from the floor. They were even too sharp to even touch from their sides.

Still… this was just another pushover to Link, and Mercury. All they had to do was Hookshot on a target in the ceiling and swing right over.

Mercury was even starting to get a little bored with all this, and she even found herself saying some things she never would say before.

"If something exciting doest happen soon I'll-"

"Mercury… steady there." Link quickly said. "Something will turn up soon. We just have to keep going."

Mercury knew he was right, and so they pressed on through the door.

**_Meanwhile, in Morpha's lair_**…

He saw them enter through the door.

"Heh, heh, heh! At last… they're in." he sniggered to himself. "Ooh… I'd hate to think what they're going to put themselves through in there. Hmm, mm, mm, mm!"

…

Link and Mercury looked around… this room they were in sure looked more odd to them both. It almost looked as though they were outside again.

The floor was covered in reflective surface with a thin layer of water in it. A clear long stretch across the room leading to the other side.

Nothing, but a lonely little island with a tree in the center, and nothing but pure white stretching far off into the distance.

The music in the background could still be heard, so they obviously were still in the temple, but that didn't explain much about where they were now.

"Mercury… can you scan this room?" Link asked.

"Sure." She answered. She looked around with her VR-Visor, and discovered that all they saw now was nothing more than illusions crated by an unknown source. Whatever it was, she couldn't locate it.

Worse than that when they made it all the way over to the other side to the other door, they found it was barred up, and this time there were no switches, or hidden keys in the entire room.

Link and Mercury decided to head back the way they came, but the stopped halfway when they could make out that the other door was blocked off too.

"Oh no, what'll we do?" Mercury asked.

"I was hoping you'd know." said Link.

_What they didn't realize was right behind them… Their shadows just stop following them?_

_Did Mercury's Shadow just turn towards Link's and they both just exchange naughty looks?_

"Look, there has to be a way out of here." Link said. "You look over there, I'll go this way."

Mercury nodded, and they both started to walk but the moment they took their first steps, Mercury actually saw the shadow of her leg move all on its own and trip them both off their feet.

"What are you playing at Mercury?!" Link snapped. "Where do you get tripping me up like that?"

"Master… I don't think you'll believe this, but…" she paused, "It wasn't me… it was_ my shadow." _

Link got to his feet, but just snorted. "Really?" he simply said in mocking tone, "So you're saying you're shadow just felt like lifting up its leg, trip me up, and-"

He stopped right when he saw Mercury's shadow put its leg down, and also that it was not in the same position as Mercury's body.

Mercury got to her feet, but her shadow didn't follow her. "Let's get out of here!" she cried.

Right at that moment, Link's shadow crept up behind them and slapped them both hard in the rear.

"OW!"

"Huh?!"

"What the…?!"

They both sprang back a few feet and saw that both their shadows stayed exactly where they were. "Master?!" Mercury cried. "What's happening?"

"I don't know… and I don't think I want to know." Link said.

Their shadows then began to hiss in an evil laughter, and both of them now had red glowing eyes. Finally they both sprang up from the floor and became 3D creatures.

Link and Mercury couldn't believe it.

"_Heh, heh, heh! Why… Hello there!"_ Link's shadow hissed.

"_We've been expecting you both."_ added Mercury's shadow. Their voices almost sounded alike, except the shadows had an evil hiss, and robotic-reverb in their voices.

"Just _who_, or _what _are you?" Link asked.

The shadows turned to face each other, and then laughed maniacally. _"Isn't it obvious to you by now_?" Shadow-Link asked.

"_We are exactly what you two are."_ added Shadow-Mercury. _"Only, more darker, and evil versions."_

"What is it that you want with us?" asked Mercury.

The shadows exchanged sour looks. _"Do you always ask such stupid questions?!"_ asked Shadow-Link. _"We're here to destroy you."_

Shadow-Mercury nodded in agreement. _"You may as well surrender while you can. There is no escape from this chamber."_

Mercury and Link had no intentions on surrendering. Especially, not to their own shadows. How tough could they really be?

Both teams stood at opposite ends. "I'll take him, you take her." Link said as he held up his sword and shield.

"Mmm, hmm." Mercury nodded with confidence in their eyes.

The shadows chuckled with evil, and then… THE BATTLE WAS ON!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED… _**


	22. Part Three: Me and my Shadow

**EPISODE TWENTY-ONE**

Link stood with his sword shining brightly, and so did Shadow-Link. Both of them eyed each other for a moment and then.

"YAAARRRGGGH!"

"_AAARRRGGGH!"_

They charged toward each other like jousting knights, and their blade clashed into one another. Each time more forceful than the last.

Mercury, and Shadow-Mercury also stood a ways from each other, in an old Western showdown style. Both waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally… Mercury whipped out her bow and fired an Ice-Arrow, but surprisingly, Shadow-Mercury did the exact same thing at the exact same time, and both the arrows canceled each other out.

"Duplicated my Ice-Arrows." Mercury said.

"_Hmm, mm, mm! Of course." _said Shadow-Mercury, _"Weren't you listening to what we just said?"_

Link and Shadow-Link back flipped away from each other. _"We are exactly like the both of you."_ Shadow-Link chuckled. _"We know all your moves, and can do them exactly as you do."_

"You may know all that… but it doesn't matter!" snapped Link. "There's no way we're going let a pair of imposters beat us up."

Shadow-Link's eyes narrowed at Link and their swords began to clash again. While Mercury and Shadow-Mercury engaged in a street-fight.

Their fists and feet flying at each other. Mercury couldn't seem to even get close. Then she accidentally aimed a punch where a she should have kicked and…

BAM! Right in the cheek, and Mercury went down flat.

"_Hee, hee, ah, ah, ah! Down already?"_ Shadow-Mercury mocked, _"I was hoping things would get interesting."_

She walked over to Mercury who lay still on the floor ready to giver her a finisher… when suddenly.

POW! Mercury was just _playing-dead_, and she kicked her shadow hard in the shins, sending her a few feet back.

"_GAAH!"_

Mercury then leapt back to her feet. "Then you should listen to my Master… _"Something will always turn up."_ she quoted.

Shadow-Mercury was infuriated and the fight recommenced.

Link thrust his sword right at Shadow-Link, but he managed to do a move that even Link himself had never before attempted.

He leapt up and stood on top of the blade, which gave him the good opportunity to…

KAPOW! Give Link a d swift kick to the face and put him down.

"_Heh, ha, ha, ah, ah! It seems you're not as great a warrior as you once bragged about."_ Shadow-Link said. He then approached Link and held his dark-sword to his neck. _"Take a deep breath… for it is going to be your last!"_

He raised his sword, ready to embed it into Link's chest… when Link swiftly swung his shield around and tripped Shadow-Link off his feet. Then he got up, grabbed his Dark-side and charged him face-first into the wall.

"Wrong again Big Shot!" Link hissed at him.

Shadow-Link got up and their blades locked in a stand off struggle. _"AAH! You won't win!"_ he growled.

"We shall see!" said Link, and their battle pursued.

Both Mercury's were really wrestling with each other, and Shadow Mercury got a break in. she picked Mercury up over her head, spun her round, and around, and tossed her done hard.

"_Ha! You're weak and spineless… and you have less strength in you than brains."_ She grunted. _"It's no wonder Greg left you."_

Mercury felt as though a knife of fire just struck her in the heart, she turned around and angrily glared at her shadow-from trying to hide her tears. "That's a lie!" she shouted.

"_Heh… Is it really?!"_

Mercury snapped inside her and got back to her feet. _"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"_ and she went absolutely nuts firing her bubbles out from each hand like cannon balls.

Every single one of them smashed hard into Shadow-Mercury, shrouding her in a misty ice blow, and burring her in the mist.

When she finally stopped shooting, Shadow-Mercury just emerged from the mess and continued to pound the life out of Mercury.

And all through the rest of the fight both Links, and Mercurys, kept on going at each other with all they had.

After a pretty long while, and a hard struggling fight, Link and Mercury looked pretty bad, and all banged up.

Mercury's Armor had horrible dents and scratches, and even her VR-Visor was cracking a bit.

Link's tunic was ripped up a bit too, but the worst part was… their Shadows had suffered vast amounts of pain, and yet they still looked ready for more.

The Shadows shared the same thought for their next move.

They both held hands… ran towards Mercury and Link and…

HOOF! Kicked them both hard in the chests sending them both skidding to the other end of the room.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah! Look at them way over there. They don't sand a chance now." said Shadow-Link.

"Yeah! Let's finish them off now while their still down." added Shadow-Mercury, and they both began to charge from the other end of the room.

Link and Mercury, both weak but not beaten struggled as the moved. "Are… are you alright Mercury?" Link asked.

"Barely," Mercury said, "But had no idea I was _this hard _to beat."

"Uh… I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but… You're not really that tough to me." Replied Link. "Remember, I gave you those powers, and with or without them… with my full power I can beat you up in a-"

He stopped, and they both realized the key. "That's it." He said. "If we can't beat _ourselves_…"

"Then maybe… we can beat _each other_." added Mercury, and it was a good thing they still had enough power in them for a few good last shots.

They got up to their feet and stared their own respective Shadows charging before them., but they actually had no intention of attacking their own shadows this time.

"_So long!" _growled Shadow-Link.

"_This where we say… Goodbye!"_ added Shadow Mercury.

Both of them readied their attacks, but just then Mercury and Link yelled out… "SWITCH!" and they leapt over the two shadows and turn around to face the other's opposing shadow.

Now Link was facing Shadow-Mercury, and Mercury was facing Shadow-Link.

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"_ cried Mercury, and Shadow-Link's Shield was frozen solid.

"_GAAH!"_

Mercury then charged at him.

Shadow-Link swung his sword, but missed her completely, and Mercury punched and kicked him hard Several times over… Shadow-Link didn't even have a chance to defend.

Shadow-Mercury motioned Link with her hand. _"Bring it on tough guy."_ She hissed, and Link began to charge right at her with his Sword at the ready.

Shadow-Mercury fired every attack she had at him, but Link either just evaded, or blocked the shots completely.

"_What?!"_

She then tried to whack at him, but missed and ended up getting slashed about by Link's sword.

The tables had turned, and the Shadows were losing badly now.

You see… Shadow-Link only had a sword and shield, but he had no other methods of defence, or any of Link's other weapons. He was not like Link at full power at all.

And Shadow-Mercury was everything Mercury herself was, and because her powers originally came from Link, she didn't stand a chance against him.

SMASH!

BOOM!

KAPOW!

Now the shadows were the ones who were all banged up and injured. The perfect time to finish them off.

"_Ugh… No… It can't be!"_ cried Shadow-Link.

"_But we're perfect… we can't lose!"_ added Shadow-Mercury.

"Maybe you should let this be a lesson to you." said Mercury, "And that's… smarts will always triumph over strength any time."

Link nodded. "Thanks to our brain efforts, we ripped a hole right through your tricks and defenses." said Link. He then grabbed his Fierce Deity mask.

…Yet another thing the shadows couldn't stand up against.

"_GO FIRECE DEITY!"_ and he changed into his most powerful from, which recharged his energy back to fill, healed his injuries, and repaired his tunic.

"Did I also mention that my Sword can power-up as well?" Link said as his Double-Helix sword began to glow.

"_You think your puny sword will finish us?!"_ shouted Shadow-Link.

"_Try again Hero-Freak!"_ added Shadow Mercury, and they both foolishly began to charge towards them again.

While Link concentrated on his attack, Mercury kicked and used her bubbles to freeze the two villains' feet to the floor.

Link winked at her in a thankful remark, and now he was ready.

"_SACRED… FIRECE-DIETY… HELIX-SWORD… ATTACK!"_

The sword began to spark with lightning bolts, as Link slashed the sword in a X-Mark strike, causing the lighting to fly straight at the shadows… piercing them right through their little black hearts.

"_YAAARRRGGGH!"_

"_AAH-AAARRRGGGH!"_

Lighting bolts, and sparks began to fly out from the shadows bodies. Then they both exploded in one colossal big bang, and when the dust cleared… the Shadows were gone.

Link changed back to his regular hero form, and he and Mercury saw that their shadows had returned to them, and the illusions in the room had faded, so the room was now as normal as any room in the temple.

"We did it!" cried Link.

Mercury chuckled with a big smile on her face. "And look… the bars on the doors are gone." she said.

She was right, now they could leave the room and continue to tackle the rest temple… well, after Link healed Mercury with a little help from Zelda's Lullaby.

Her Armor was back together, her injuries healed, and her Visor was repaired. "Uh… Oh, no!" she cried when she realized what time it was.

_3:00 AM_

They'd been battling the shadows for so long, they had completely lost track of the time. Now they had less than three hours to get through the rest of the temple. So wasting no more time, they set off through the door the at the other end of the room.

There, they found a larger chest, and the moment they opened it up… instead of finding an item in the chest, their Hookshots magically emerged from their hidden inventories, and passed through a glow of light.

"What's happened?" asked Mercury when she grabbed her new upgraded Hookshot.

"I think I know what happened." Link said, and he told her that the Water-Temple had given their Hookshots and upgrade… changing them to _Longshots._

Now they could extend twice as far than they could before, which would be essential in helping them progress through the rest of the Temple.

There were no other exits in the room, but there was a blue time block. So, Link played the Song of Time behind and made the block disappear revealing a small drop to another level.

"Down we go." Link said as he dropped down the hole.

"Right behind you." added Mercury as she followed him.

They landed in front of what seemed to be an underground rushing river with powerful whirlpools along the way.

"How are we supposed to swim across this?" Mercury asked.

"We don't." Link said. "We can use the Iron boots, and walk safely along the bottom without getting pulled into the vortexes."

Mercury couldn't think of another way suitable, so she and Link switched their footwear and jumped not the water. _"Stay close… and do as I do."_ Link said.

He slowly and carefully guided Mercury, sidestepping away from the vortexes. It was a long hard struggle, but at last they made it to the end of the river, and spotted a Hookshot plate in the ceiling over a ledge.

But suddenly… the ground under Mercury's feet crumpled, and she slipped off her feet and was slipping into a vortex.

"_Master! Master!"_ she cried.

Link grabbed her hand quickly, and was almost being pulled in himself because of her weight, and the force of the vortex.

"_Switch… off… your boots!" _cried Link. _"Switch them now!"_

Mercury did, and it slowed the pull down, but didn't stop it. They were both still being dragged into the vortex.

"_Careful! Don't let me go!"_ cried Mercury.

They only had one chance. _"Hang on tight!"_ Link said, and he fired his Hookshot at the plate in the ceiling and pulled them both safely up onto the ledge.

Mercury never felt so scared in her life. "That was terrifying." she cried. "Absolutely terrifying."

"I know what you mean." Link said. "Come on… let's get out of here before something else goes wrong."

The only way for them to exit the river room and head back to the main temple was through a gate to the left from where they stood, and the only way to open it was to hit the eye switch ahead of them.

Mercury scanned the eye-switch with her VR-Visor and determined it was a trigger. "It won't last more than five seconds." she said. "We won't be able to get across… at least not by swimming."

"I think I know another way." Link said. He moved closer to Mercury and explained his plan to her.

"Not bad… it may just work."

Link got his bow ready, and Mercury aimed her Hookshot so it would fire right at the small treasure chest just behind the gate.

"Here we go!" Link said, and he fired his bow at the switch which raised the gate. The beeping sound indicating the timer went off. Link quickly grabbed Mercury's free hand, "GO!" and Mercury fired her Hookshot at the chest…

…It worked!

The hook actually latched onto the wooden part of the chest and pulled them both over just as the gate slammed backed own.

"Yeah… all right!" said Link. "We made it."

"Yes… and here's a another key." said Mercury, "And look there…" She pointed towards the end of the tunnel which lead back to that room with the swirling water.

"All right then… back to the Main Chamber?" Link said. "Let's go."

…

Once back in the Main Chamber, Mercury determined where the final small key was, and they would have to get it first before proceeding any further.

They stood in the water with their Iron-Boots on the middle section of the tower in the center of the room, and Mercury showed Link they had to go through a tunnel with an eye switch that would raise another gate.

"_First we need to get the water back to the middle level."_ Mercury said. The only problem was, even if they could enter the tower to the plaque that would do that… which they could not.

…Link's Ocarina wouldn't work underwater.

"_We're going to have to go back to the first plaque… lower the water to it's lowest… Then come back here and get the water to it's middle point."_ replied Mercury.

"_Right then… I'll be right back."_ Link said, and he dove to the ground level and disappeared down the tunnel with the two torches.

Mercury waited a few moments, and then the water had lowered down. Link then returned, and entered the tower himself.

The water then rose up to the middle point, and Link came back out through the door in the side. "Well… that was refreshing." He said.

Mercury giggled. "Awe, Master."

Mercury had determined that the eye switch was another fast Trigger, but the plan to get across was the same like before at the river.

Link fired his bow at the switch, grabbed Mercury's hand… and Mercury fired her Hookshot at a target on the wall and they made it over in time.

"Why do we always get such simple tasks?" Mercury asked in disappointment that things were going easy again.

They followed the tunnel and they came across a huge stone block. "According to my calculations, the chest with the key is on the other side of this block." Mercury said.

She worked out what path the block had to go on. It would first have to be pulled outward, and than pushed into the empty alcove right by them.

But if they did that, then how would they be able to pull it all the way out, and then get back around it to push it back into the empty alcove?

Link had an idea.

"Mercury…" he said. "You get over on this side."

"Master?"

Link told her that they didn't both have to work the block at the same time.

Link would pull the block out and then Mercury could push it from her side of the tunnel. "That could work." Mercury said as she got into position.

Link grabbed the strongest grips of the rock he could find, and tugged and pulled with all his might. "AGH… UGH… OOH, this is… heavy!"

He got the block where it needed to get to.

"Okay Mercury… Now!" He called.

Mercury pushed and pushed with all her might… it was more difficult for her than it was for Link. It felt like she was trying to push a Elephant with a Hippo sitting on it.

But she did managed to make a gap in the corner big enough for Link to squeeze through and help her the rest of the way.

The block went into he alcove, and they got the key from a small space where it once was. Now all they had to do was get out of the tunnels, and the only way out was up through a shaft by Hookshot.

They made it and found themselves up on the third floor of the Main Chamber again. "Right. Where to from here, Mercury?"

Mercury calculated the signals from the boss key, it was faint, but the course was plotted. "We have to go down to the bottom floor and turn to the room on the right.

"Just a minute then." Link said. "Just in case we have to make another one of those long trips…"

"_I call the power of Farore's-Wind… Create a Warp-Point!" _His body was then shrouded in a tube of green light as a glowing green ball of light appeared.

"There… now we won't have to march all the way there and back." He replied.

After that…he and Mercury switched their footwear and dove back into the water.

They came to the chamber Mercury had detected, and used their Hookshot to reach the other side of the long stretch and over the spikes to a locked door.

Inside the next room…

"Oh great!" Link moaned. "More rapids and vortexes."

"Well, at least the floor is level." Mercury said.

They dove in and safely made it to the other side.

In the next room, Mercury nearly jumped off the high ledge they were standing on, but Link stopped her when he pointed to the small Stingrays in the water.

"Let's take them out first." He suggested.

He and Mercury used the Hookshots to clobber all the creatures, then they dropped own below to the lower area of the room.

The door they needed to head through was far to high to reach, but they already noted what needed to be done.

There was a blue switch in the water, but how they were going to weigh it down to keep it activated was a wild guess.

Mercury then looked up at the two walls in the corners. "Master… those walls are off-color." she said.

Link climbed up to the wall on the far left and noticed she was right. Mercury then scanned the two walls and they turned out to be false walls.

Link bombed the two walls revealing a round-about passage where another stone block was. "Well… let's get going." He said.

Link pushed the block as far into the wall as it would go. Then Mercury on the other side of the room, pulled it out enough for Link to push it the rest of the way.

The block fell into the water and weighed down on the switch which raised the water high enough for them to make it to the next area.

There was a small waterfall, and a shallow river before them with rolling stones passing by.

"There!" Mercury said as she pointed to a hole under the waterfall. "The Boss Key's room is down through that passage.

"Right! Wait for it." Link said.

They waited until the next boulder rolled by them, "NOW… GO, GO!" and they quickly jumped into the water and dropped down the passage safely.

Then, they resurface in front of the final locked door, and inside was the Blue-Gold Oriented chest.

Link opened it, and there was the Boos Key.

Mercury was giddy as a school-girl. "Ah, ha, ha, ha… Yes, There it is!" she cried with joy.

Link took the key. "Yeah! We made it." He said warmly.

They exchanged high-fives, but then they realized they lost track of the time again. Mercury checked her Visor-clock.

"Ah! It's 5:00 in the morning." She cried. "We have only one hour left to face the boss."

"You're right." Link said. "Everyone at the resort will be waking up soon. They'll be wondering where we are."

With no more arguing it, they set off.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…

_**Author's notes**_

_**Hi everyone… Mykan again.**_

_**It's time to Face Morpha, and I think you all better brace yourselves… because in that chapter Link will learn something that will really make you all shout "EEE… I knew it"**_

_**I could tell you what it is… but I think you already know.**_

_**Hee… hee… hee!**_


	23. Part Four: Showdown with Morpha

**EPISODE TWENTY-TWO**

Mercury and Link used the warp point Link made to get back to the main Chamber quickly, and there only one last ledge they hadn't explored… the one on the third floor with the dog statue.

But First they had to raise the water back to the top so the statue would rise up allowing them to Hookshot over.

Once on the ledge they entered through a door and saw the Big Boss door with the huge locks and chains… all the way up a step slop with spiky spinning blades moving from side to side at different heights up the slope.

"Be careful." Link said, "Don't let those spikes hit you, and don't stop, even for a second or you'll slip."

"But Master?"

But Link was already bounding his way up the slope, he skidded a few times and almost got hit by the spikes… but he made it.

"Come on Mercury! Come on!"

Mercury drew in a deep breath. "Here goes…!" she cried and she began to rush up the slope too.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Mercury made it two thirds of the way up, but suddenly she slipped and her foot got caught in a chipped piece of the rock.

"Ah! Let me go! Let me go!" she cried as she struggled to pull free, but it wasn't working. Worst of all… there was a spike heading straight for her.

"Whoa… Whoa… Whoa! That thing's coming right for me!" she squealed.

"Grab on!" Link called as he stretched out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled as hard as he could. "Come on! Come on!" he cried.

With one giant tug… he got her out just before the spike barely touched her. "That's as close as I ever want to cut it."

Now that they were both safely up, and Link had the key. "Ready?!"

Mercury nodded. "Let's do this!"

So Link unlocked the door, and they both walked inside.

**_Meanwhile, a the resort_**…

A lot of people were up already due to the fact that it were pretty chilly. So chilly, that some of the radiators had icicles in them.

The Girls and Darien were already up, and they were keeping alert not to let anyone notice that Link and Amy were still in the Water Temple.

So far no one had gone outside to observe the lake, but there was just one thing though…

Most of the families at the resort were already planning to leave, including Serena's folks. They didn't mention anything about Amy and Link, but what they did say was to make sure everyone was ready to go by 7:00.

"Oh… I hope they hurry back and soon." cried Serena.

"So do I." added Darien, "I hope they're okay."

…

**_Back in the Water Temple_**…

The Boss room was about 100 feet square, with Spikes on the wall near the floor, and Hookshot targets along the higher walls.

The center of the room consisted of a large pool of water, about 70 feet square, with four large pillars at the center.

So far everything was there… Everything, except the Boss.

"Where is he?" Link asked as he search by the pool.

Mercury used her Visor to look around, and she gasped. "Master, look out! That water isn't normal over there." she cried.

She came over, and she and Link looked at the water all confused.

Well… it did look _slightly darker_ than ordinary water… but it _felt _like ordinary water. It had _no smell _like ordinary water. So what made it different?

Link suddenly felt something tap him on the shoulder. "Mercury, not now." he said irritated.

Mercury looked up. "Not now what?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

Link was all confused. "I don't get it. Didn't you just tap my shoulder?"

Mercury shook her head, then they both went back to observing the water. That's when mercury felt something grab her leg and flip her over.

"Hey! Master, what did you do that for?!" she asked.

"Do what?" Link asked. "I didn't even touch you."

They both then got the sudden feeling that something strange was going on. Then… _they saw it!_

A small tentacle was waving at them through the water, and the water around it began to bubble, and bubble. Link and Mercury back up a bit and then… there he was.

_**GIANT AQUATIC AMEOBA: MORPHA**_

"Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah! Got you, didn't I." he mocked them. "And I got plenty more where that came from."

Mercury and Link's expressions curled into angry sneers. "We don't have time for your games, Morpha." Link said as he drew his sword.

Mercury stood her ground. "You should give up now, before we make a mess of you."

Morpha snorted. "Oh, please!"

Then he quickly pointed over behind them. "Hey… look at that!"

Link and Mercury turned round, "Look at what?"

"THIS!" Morpha shouted as his huge body ensnared Mercury, and lifted her he up in the air.

"AGH! MASTER!"

"Mercury!" cried Link. "Let her go right now!"

"Whatever you say. Hmm, mm, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah!" and Morpha began to shake Mercury all around the pool and eventually throw her like a javelin to the other side of the room.

"You alright Mercury?" Link called out.

"I'm okay." she answered. "Now, let's get him."

Link nodded, and he waited until Morpha tried to grab for him. He dodged the tentacle and took one big slash of his sword…

But the sword on passed right through Morpha's body with a small splash. "Ooh?! Ho, ho, ho." Morpha chuckled. "Close, but it doesn't cut the water."

He slammed his tentacle down again, and Link dodged it. "Mercury… He's made of water." he called.

Mercury was running along to dodge the tentacles that were chasing her. "I can't seem to get him to hold still so I can scan for a weakness."

"Of course you can't you miserable brat!" growled Morpha. He disappeared under the water, and then popped back up again to resume slamming.

"I have absolute control of all the water. You can never get close enough to attack me."

He was right too.

Every time Link or Mercury tried to get near him, Morpha would either grab them and toss them hard to another side of the room… or he'd sink back into the pool and reappear somewhere else unexpectedly.

Even if they could attack him… what with?

He was made entirely of water, the only things that would stand a chance against that would be_ electricity_, or _grass-attacks_… but neither Link nor Mercury had that kind of power in them.

WHACK!

Link got bashed in the face hard, and Mercury got whipped from behind. They weren't hurt too badly… but still were being beaten hard.

"Heh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! This is far too easy." Morpha sniggered. "Tell you what… If you two behave and give me the two Triforce shards you have… I'll let you two join my army."

Mercury and Link sneered at that proposal. "Us, join you?!" snapped Mercury. "Forget it."

Link nodded in agreement. "I'd rather die 1,000 deaths before ever considering to team up with the dark side!"

"Fine then! That can be arranged." and Morpha went wild again. Mercury dodged his blow, but Link was cornered with no place to run.

"I got you now, Hero!" Morpha bellowed as he charged forward. "Your shards are mine!"

"MASTER!" cried Mercury. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Link looked around him and his only chance was to Hookshot his way out of this. Hopefully his shot would go right through Morpha's body and drag him safely through it and out the other side.

"Here goes nothing!" he cried as he fired his Hookshot… but strangely, instead when the Hookshot slammed into Morpha's body it pulled something straight out from the water, and into Link's hands.

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

Link had pulled out what appeared to be the _gigantic nucleus_ that was floating around in the water body.

"You… how could you!" the Nucleus growled, it leapt up and began bouncing and bashing on Link's face like a bal before headed back to the water.

Mercury and Link also realized that the Morpha's water body seemed to have vanished. "It's gone."

"Where did it go?"

Suddenly, it appeared again. "Ahh! That's better." Morpha said. "Now where were we? Ah, yes!" and he began to attack the duo again.

Link and Mercury caught up to one another and began running around the room together while avoiding Morpha's attack.

"You're beginning to make me angry, the both of you!" he roared. "Give up while you have the chance. I can go on forever!" but Link and Mercury just kept right on running.

"Mercury did you see what happened?"

Mercury nodded. "You just pulled out that giant Nucleus from his body and it vanished."

"And what's more…" replied Link. "That Nucleus was talking to me with Morpha's voice."

They thought at it for a moment and then. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Link asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Mercury sniggered with a sneaky look on her face. They just may had discovered what Morpha's weakness was.

They stood their guard and waved at him. "Hey! You overgrown bucket of wetlands! Over hear!"

Morpha turned and growled loudly. "I'll make you wish you hadn't said that!" and he began to charge right for them.

He moved closer, and closer, and then… Mercury fired her Hookshot and snatched the Nucleus from the body dragging it closer to the them onto the land.

"Ha! Got you!" said Mercury as she held onto the slippery cell with all her might.

"UGH! Hey! Let me go!" growled the Morpha, and that was all the evidence that the duo needed.

The Nucleus was in fact Morpha's true form, it just had control of the water. So if they could just destroy it, they would finish him off.

"Anyone care for soccer." Link chuckled as he gave the Nucleus a huge hard kick back into the pool.

The Nucleus now blazing red with anger, formed another water tentacle. "So you discovered my weakness. Perhaps I underestimated you." He sniggered. "But don't think you'll escape from here alive to tell it."

"We'll see about that!" Link snapped, and the fight waged on.

The tables really had turned on Morpha, because with their Hookshots upgraded, they could stand far away from him without him being able to grab them.

Then they could grab a hold of the Nucleus and perform series of punishment, and attacks on it before it headed back into the water to resume it's aqua-from.

Morpha had taken a lot of damage. By this point he decided t make the fight equal. If not… then tip it back into his favor.

"Give up Morhpa!" bellowed Link. "There's no way you can beat us."

"That's right." added Mercury. "When two work as a team… they always come out victorious."

The Nucleus for a moment just puff and panted as it sat there on one of the four pillars, and then it began to laugh maniacally. "Heh, heh, heh! You are right about one thing." He said.

He plopped into the water and made another Tentacle body… alongside _four other tentacles._ "Teamwork, is great… I prefer to have more than two!"

There were no less than three tentacles poking around different sections of the pool. Only one had the Nucleus in it, but the rest of them were just being controlled, but nevertheless, now Link and Mercury were once again on the defensive.

This time, they had several tentacles rather than just the one tentacle to dodge. They barely even had enough space to run without getting slammed on.

Even if they had a chance to shoot for the Nucleus, the Nucleus was able to hop from one tentacle to another and avoid capture, while the empty tentacles could grab the duo and toss them around like rag dolls.

Link and Mercury couldn't stand up to anymore of this punishment, but what were they to do? "As long as the Nucleus has the other Tentacles to hide in, we can't touch it." Link said.

"There has to be some way we can render the tentacles useless, and trap the Nucleus." Mercury said, then suddenly, she had an idea. She got up and ran towards the pool.

"Mercury, what are you doing?!" cried Link.

"Trust me!" she called back to him.

Mercury knew that if the Nucleus had complete control over the water; what would happen if the Nucleus had no water to control.

Even though she remembered what Link had told her about trying this stunt, now seemed like a perfect time to forget it.

All of Morpha's tentacles focused on Mercury. "Here I come! Ready or not!" he roared and with a swift rage he began to charge toward her.

Mercury first blasted her Hookshot, and scared the Nucleus out from it's tentacle. "Ha! You missed me! Hee, hee, hee!"

"I planned on it." Mercury said with a wicked smirk. Then she summoned up all her power. _"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"_

The Nucleus was horrified, "AAH-AAH-AAH! What have you done?!" he bellowed. "All my precious water is _completely frozen_!"

"Mercury, Great move!" Link said.

Mercury nodded her head. "Morhpa may be in control of all the water, but if he can't even get through to it, he can't pretty much do anything."

Morpha's weakness has been exposed. Now that the Nucleus couldn't get through to the ice, it was completely defenseless.

Mercury also used her ice arrows to freeze the Nucleus on the spot. "ARGH! STOP! STOP!" he cried in pain. "I'm… getting… weak…!"

Finally the Nucleus was weak enough to destroy… and what better way to do it than with a touch of electricity.

Link got out his mask, _"GO FIERCE DEITY!" _and changed into his strongest form. "All right, Morpha. Get ready for the big blow out." He pulled out his double-Helix sword and it began to glow.

"I'll see you dead yet!" Morpha growled.

"No Morpha!" said Mercury, "See you at the bottom of the sea!"

Link's sword was ready to go, _"SACRED… FIERCE-DEITY… HELIX-SWORD… ATTACK!"_ and he fired a strong bolt of lighting right at the Nucleus.

"AAH! AAAAHHHH!"

It was working, the Nucleus was beginning to break up, and the Temple was beginning to crumple. Link transformed back to his regular form. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" he cried.

Luckily the tube of blue light appeared right alongside the pool. So, they both hoped in an were gone.

The rocks were starting to tumble down from the ceiling as the pressure of the water blasted the walls down, and Morpha was doomed.

"Master! You must help! Get me out of here!" He cried.

Just then, a holographic image of Ganondorf appeared. "Help you escape. I'll do no such thing!" he said with a sneer.

"Uh?! But-"

Ganondorf pointed at the decaying water-beast. "You worthless piece of evil." He growled. "I've been leading you on this whole time."

"You destroyed, Volvagia, and after all the times I had continuously ordered you not to interfere. You disobeyed me… destroyed one of my finest warriors, and worst of all you let the kid and the Sailor's get away."

"SO PREPARE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" He powered up a shadow-ball in his hand, and blasted at Morpha, absorbing his energy and disintegrate him completely.

"MASTER, NO! YEOW! AAARRRGGGH!"

"Finally, I have all that I need to unveil my next greatest thing." Ganondorf chuckled. "Enjoy this victory while you can Hero, and Sailor scouts… It will be your last. Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Then he vanished.

**_Outside_**…

The whole resort was under the stress of an earthquake… _unbeknownst to them that it was due to the Water Temple breaking up._

"Everyone get back!" cried the Foremen of the Lake inspectors. Everyone ran for the hills as the Huge rock exploded in a huge hydro-blast and was gone.

Serena's folks, and Sammy were really worried for Serena and friends weren't with them. "I just hope their okay."

…

Link and Mercury had landed safely just along the shores opposite from the lake. "Mercury…" Link panted. "You alright?"

Mercury slowly got to her feet. "I never thought we'd make it." She panted, "But it sure feels good to be back on dry land."

"_I'd have to agree with that."_ Came a voice from behind. Link and Mercury thought that sounding like Lita, but when they turned around they were surprised…

There in a tube of blue light was a half-human, half-fish like creature… exactly the same as from Link's story. It was _Princess Ruto_ of the Zora's, and the _Sage of Water_.

"_Mmm, hmm, mm. Hi there Linkie-Pooh."_ She giggled. _"It's been a long time hasn't it."_

Link sighed and held a hand to his head. "Ruto?!" he said sounding embarrassed. "Don't tell me you're still on about that_ stuff_."

"_Well… a girl can still dream can't she."_ Ruto said. _"I would have expected more from the man who would be my husband in any case."_

Mercury couldn't help but giggle.

"Ruto, cut it out already." Links said. "You know very well that you and I were never really that much of an item to begin with."

Ruto sighed. _"Thanks for brining that up."_ she said. _"But yeah… I know, you did what you did, because it couldn't be helped."_

"_Besides, Zelda just recently told me she knows that you love her so very much."_

Link and Mercury's heads snapped up. What did she just say about Zelda?

"Ruto, what are you playing at?" Link said. "You know just as well as I do that Zelda's gone… she-"

"_Died when Legora blew up?"_ Ruto cut in then she shook her head. _"Nope… she didn't die Link."_

Link's heart was beginning to race. "Ruto.. what are you trying to tell me?" he asked with a mixture of excitement and happiness in his eyes. "Wait… you mean? …Is she?"

Ruto nodded. _"Mmm, hmm. It's true."_ she said. _"Zelda's still very much alive Link. I don't how she survived, but she is alive. I don't where she is, but all I can tell you is that she's somewhere on Earth, and she still loves you very much."_

Link collapsed to his knees as tears of happiness streamed down his face. "She's… She's alive." He cried and he fell onto his back and began to cry. "It's … it's a miracle."

Mercury felt so happy for him. His true love was still out there, and she was closer than they all knew.

"Mercury… Master!"

Mercury turned round and saw all the others coming up to them. "Thank goodness you're all safe." Luna said.

"Who's this?" Darien asked as he gestured to Ruto.

"This is Ruto: The Sage of Water." Mercury answered.

Then they all noticed Link was on the ground in tears of happiness. _"I just told him that Zelda is still alive."_ Ruto said.

Everyone was shocked. One: because they couldn't blame Link for being so happy.

The other was because…

"Lita… she's sounds _just like you_." said Mina.

Lita approached Ruto's image, and the two of them, both shocked that their voices were identical… They pointed at each other, and…

"_She sounds like me?"_ they said at the same time, and they just did it again and again.

"_No you don't."_

"_Yes I do!"_

"_CUT IT OUT!"_

Obviously Lita had gotten a taste of Ruto's bad bone, but Ruto knew she didn't have time for this. She told Mercury to approach her.

"_Sailor Mercury…"_ she said. _"It seems as though I can trust you. For I can see that nothing will stop you or your teammates in your quest to aid Link."_

"_You must take my power in this Medallion. Take it respectfully."_

She held out her arms and there was a _Blue Medallion._ It hovered about, and then it vanished into Mercury's chest. At long last, the _Fourth Medallion_ was obtained, and Mercury was now awakened as the Sage of Water reborn.

"We did it." Mercury said softly. "We have the _Water-Medallion_."

Everyone was very grateful for Mercury, and for Link too even though he was still spaced out know that he knew the truth.

As Ruto disappeared she left them all with. _"Be on the look out for Sheik, and tell him I said hello."_ And then she was gone.

No sooner had Ruto left did the lake begin to bubble, and the water was slowly beginning to rise back up to it's regular level. As well as the frozen winds had ceased.

Link finally got up from his daze. "I guess when we crushed the Temple, we restored the lake back to normal." He said.

"And so you did." Came a male voice from behind them, it was Sheik. In everyone's opinion… that guy had the strangest habit of appearing from out of nowhere.

"Sheik?" Link said, "Uh… Ruto-"

Sheik stopped him. "I know, I know… and I accept her greeting." He said. "But just look at what you and Sailor Mercury have accomplished, Link."

He gestured them all to gaze at the lake that was once again filled with pure water. All as was like it was before.

"Link… Mercury…" Sheik said, "I have but a melody to teach to you both, if you would care to listen. As it will help you in your quest."

Everyone turned back to face Sheik.

"Time passes… people move… like a river's flow, it never ends." replied Sheik. "Childish mind will turn to noble ambition… Young love will become deep affections… The clear water's surface reflects growth."

"Now, Listen to the _Serenade of Water_… to reflect upon yourselves."

Sheik got out his harp, and began to play five very mystical notes. Link repeated the sequence with his Ocarina, and the song started.

Everyone felt as though their were… floating down a magic river with the melody playing. "Wow… what a song." said Rei.

"I've never heard anything like it before." added Mina.

The song ended, and Sheik put his harp away. "Link… Sailors… we shall meet again." and then like before, he was gone in a flash.

"Now that is one strange, dude." said Darien.

…

Even though the resort was back to normal, most of the people did decided to head home on the count of the weekend was almost over.

On the train ride home that evening, once again, Serena and Rei, had scuffed down several pork-chops… much to everyone's dismay.

"So, did everyone have a good time?" asked Serena's dad. Everyone agreed that they had fun… _apart from their Sailor Secrets_.

"Hey. Where are Amy and Link.?" Asked Serena's mom.

Well, as strange as it was. Link and Mercury were both kind of beat from the excitement they had that day, and so after one helping of dinner, they went right to bed.

Amy of course was thinking about all the studying she'd have to do when they got home, and as for Link… Well… it was pretty obvious what was on his mind.

"_I'll find you Zelda. You're out there somewhere… but I will find you."_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hi... Mykan again.**_

_**I told you you'd all be shouting out "EEE! I knew it" Yes, Zelda is still alive. I would never do that to her and Link. they deserve each other.**_

_**As for the end of the fic... well... As of this point, we are offically halfway there.**_

_**Ohh... what I would give to write upt he exciting ending I promise you all will freak over, but that wouldn't be fair nor right.**_

_**Got to keep going. Got to Keep going.**_


	24. School of Rock

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Well, well… shadow saga time already?**_

_**Now, I think Bongo-Bongo, or "Dark Spirit" as he is also referred to as…**_

**_I think he'd really sound good with the voice of WISEMAN. Either his deep dark scary voice from when he was briefing Rubeus… or his robotic-like Voice from when in the future. _**

_**(Also… according to the way the medallions are laid out. you're really supposed to do Shadow last. But you can beat the Spirit Temple with out the hover boots.)**_

_**(And did you know that you don't actually need the lens of truth for shadow, to make the game even more challenging?)**_

**EPISODE TWENTY-THREE**

A few days since everyone got back home, and Link was even harder at work than ever. Working on three very important projects to help the team in their quest.

-1: Now that the Water Temple was cleared, only two temples remained. _Shadow_, and _Spirit._

The trouble was… finding exactly where they were located in the city.

Even so, Link recommended that they do the _Shadow Temple_ first. For he remembered a _Big-Item_ that it held which would make the Spirit Temple a lot easier, and the Spirit's items would not be of much use in Shadow.

-2: Now that he knew that his beloved Zelda was alive and well, he spent endless nights trying to find her, but never would he seem to get any closer as the Temple of Time couldn't help him to much.

But still, the biggest project was number-three.

Four shards of the Triforce of Courage still remained, and they couldn't allow Ganondorf to get his hands on any more of them.

So they just lay in waiting for something to turn up.

…

At the Cherry Hill temple, things certainly had been quieter since the Fire Temple was destroyed, and mysterious heat wave vanished.

Rei was getting ready for work at the café, when she noticed a set of flyers were placed down by Chad's. "What's this?"

She picked one up and was horrified. It had Chad picture on it, with him holding an electric guitar and a message which read.

"_Coming soon… Chad's Rock class, for ages 14-25, at the Cherry Hill Temple, Hikawa."_

"Has he finally gone mad?" Rei growled.

Just then, the man himself came around from the corner. "Oh, hey'ya Rei. How's it goin' babe?" He asked with a chipper mood.

Rei turned to face him, but she looked anything but amused. "Chad, are you out of your mind?!" she growled while sticking the poster in his face.

"Oh, this?" Chad asked. "Yeah. I'm startin' a new _School of Rock_ here to raise money for some charities, and like that."

"Chad… you can't have it here! Not at the temple." Rei snapped.

"Why not? Grandpa like totally gave me permission to hold it here." Replied Chad.

Was Rei going mad, or did he just say that her own Grandfather actually approved of Chad's crazy scheme?

Just then her Grandfather came in. "Ah, there you are Rei." He said. "I see you've heard of the good news. So, I guess you wont mind helping us hang them up around town."

"Grandpa, come on." she moaned. "You can't just let Chad host some rock-school here. The shrine is usually a quiet place."

Grandpa told her that Chad was doing a very generous thing. The money was in fact going to Charity, and to even some under funded establishments.

Well, Rei did have to commend Chad in her opinion _"Doing something good for a change."_ But she was still outraged at the idea.

"I thought maybe even you could help me along to." said Chad, "I heard you play a mean bass-guitar where you work."

Rei took off like the Road-Runner in cartoons.

"Was it somethin' that I like said?"

…

As Rei stormed off to work… _she had no idea that she was being watched._

**_In a secret crypt_**…

Two gigantic ghostly hands were watching rubbing one-a-another, and huge red glowing ball was looking from with in the dark through a looking glass.

"_Heh, heh, heh! So… that's where the next victim who holds the next Triforce Shard resides, is it?"_ a wicked and very dark voice hissed.

He had recently used his glass to learn that it was in fact Chad himself who had the fifth shard. Unfortunately he had only one difficulty in retrieving it…

Suddenly, his looking glass began to glow, and then produced an image of Ganondorf, calling from his own castle… _wherever it was._

"_Dark Spirit… haven't you obtained that shard for me yet?!"_ he bellowed.

"_Fear not Lord Ganondorf."_ replied the beast. _"You will have that shard. It's what you unleashed me for isn't it?"_

Since all of his minions were gone, Ganondorf had been gathering energy to revive this ancient Shadow-monster to help him do his evil bidding, and what better than a creature of pure darkness itself?

The only difficulty was, the Dark Spirit's powers and form came with a side effect. He could only move around and work in_ darkness_.

_If the sun were to shine on him… he would perish._

"_I shall obtain that shard for you at nightfall."_ replied the spirit. _"And do not worry… if the Sailor scouts, or the Hero of time were to show up, I have a new band of monsters guaranteed to wipe them out for good."_

Ganondorf was liking how this plan seemed to be going. _"Very well… I shall leave you to your work."_ he said. _"If you do manage to gather up all the remaining shards for me, and wipe the kid and his friends out… then-"_

The spirit cut in, _"Then we shall be partners… and rule the world together?"_

"_Eh? Well… perhaps."_ replied Ganondorf. _"Provided you succeed, mind you."_

"_But fail me Dark Spirit… and I will show you how powerful darkness… REALLY CAN BE!"_ then he was gone.

The Dark Spirit could see that Ganondorf meant business. _"No matter… I'll get him what he wants."_

**_Meanwhile, at the café_**…

Rei was outraged by everyone. Even they thought the idea of Chad holding a Rock class at the temple was cool.

"Has the whole world gone insane?!" cried Rei. "Chad can't play at the temple."

"Why not?" asked Darien, "I've heard him play before. I think he should actually play here at the café sometime."

"Oh, I agree." said Link. "I'll see if he's available and maybe we can try and book him to play with us this week."

Rei, really snapped hard this time when she pounded her fist on the counter causing some of the dishes to fall from the shelves and break.

Everyone in the café turned to face the back room. "It's okay folks, everything's under control." Link said. _"… That's coming out of your paycheck, missy."_ He whispered to Rei.

…

**_Later , at Cherry Hill_**…

Chad and Grandpa had already finished setting up the perfect place for Chad to teach his classes in an old, empty room that hadn't been used for a while.

There were speakers, music stands, and even a couple of Chad's guitars. "Oh, hey, how's it goin' Rei?" he asked.

Rei just huffed and stomped off for her room.

"What… Hold it, Rei… Rei… wait a minute?!"

He followed her out into the hallway. "Rei… I don't know why you're so steamed at me, I don't know."

Rei didn't answer, and Chad just kept on following her until they reached her room. "Rei, would you just like say somethin'? Why the heck are you so ticked about this."

Rei finally spun around. "You want to know why Chad?!" she spat at him. "Maybe it's because I can't stand _your crazy ideas_."

Chad stood there nearly speechless. "My crazy ideas?" he asked. "What you mean by that?"

Rei sighed of irritation… Chad had always been cooking up these crazy things to do at the temple, and she could barely stand it.

_First_: He tried to have a luau at the temple with all his friends when he graduation into high-school.

_Second_: When he was told by Grandpa to give the temple roof a new coat of paint, he tried using _blood-red_ instead of _cherry-red_.

_Third:_ When Rei got the flu, and it was on Grandpa's orders for him to take care of her… when she got better, Chad had kept treating her like she couldn't take care of herself.

"And now… THIS?!" she growled. "Chad… when are you going to grow up?!" and she slammed the door right in his face.

The moment that door hit… Chad felt the sound of the slam like his heart being shattered. "Gee… I didn't know she really saw me that way."

And he walked away slowly with his shoulders drooping forward. He had been shot down when trying to get on Rei's affections before… but this time he really lost his mo-jo there.

**_That evening… _**

Rei was meditating in front of the fire to help calm her nerves, when she heard a knock at the door. "Ugh! Go away Chad!" she snapped.

The door slid open and there was her Grandfather, and he didn't look at all pleased with his granddaughter. "With an attitude like that… it's no wonder why Chad wanted to leave." He said.

Rei's head snapped up. "What? Chad's leaving?"

Grandpa shook his head. "I convinced him to stay… but it seems a _certain somebody_ put her face into things that were none of her concern, and broke his spirits." He said.

"When I spoke to him, he had face bluer than a wet weekend. He said he wanted to leave the temple, and he wanted me to go tear down the posters and mark classes canceled."

Rei was really starting to think maybe she went a little overboard this time. "What have I told you Young-lady? About putting your two cents into things around here."

It didn't matter if Grandpa was sometimes senile, or acting goofy. He was still in charge of running the temple, and he had told Rei numerous times not to try go around telling people off.

"I just lost my temper." Rei said. "You know how I feel about Chad and his crazy schemes."

Grandpa just folded his arms. "Rei… I don't care if Chad started rubbing up against your legs and purring like a cat." He said. "He's a human being and he has feelings too… and you should really stop to think that maybe he's just trying to help out around here."

"But-"

"No buts!" replied Grandpa. "You're grounded for two days, and that means, no shopping! End of discussion!" and he left Rei sulking in the shrine.

"I guess I really blew it bad."

**_Meanwhile_**…

It was finally dark enough for the Dark-Spirit to make his move.

"_Heh, heh, heh… The darker the night. The better the flight_."

"_So many places to hide, I'll have that Triforce shard, and be out of there in no time."_ He waved his ghostly hands together, and three spooky shadows hovered about.

"_Go, my minions… Go and fulfill your dark purpose."_

Chad was outside sulking as he sat on the bench. His mind kept on going over and over. _"Maybe Rei's right… maybe I can't do anything good enough."_

Rei was peeking from around the corner, and she could tell Chad was really down in the dumps.

Grandpa had also decided earlier, that if Rei could make things up with Chad, he'd let her off the hook, but until she did… No Shopping for her.

She thought about it, and Chad was doing this for a good cause. All the money going to charity, and he did compliment her on how well she could play the bass-guitar.

_Of course the bass-guitar she played was magical, as it always played the correct note regardless of which ones she hit, and when she hit them. _

"Still… I guess I should make up with him." she said to herself.

However… as she walked over to him, she noticed a dark and creepy Shadow-shape right under his feet… and was growing and growing.

"Chad! Chad, get out of there!" she cried.

Chad looked up. "Rei?" and then he got ensnared from above by three Wall-masters. "Huh… YAARRGGH! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"

Two of the hands pinned Chad down to the ground and blasted him, _pumping his body with dark-energy._ While the third… sank it's claws magically into his chest and yanked out… "Hey… that's a-"

It was indeed… the _fifth_ Triforce Shard.

As quick as they had come, the three Wall-Masters were gone, and left Chad incased in a field of black and purple smog. "AAH! NO DUDE!"

"Chad!" cried Rei.

The Smog had cleared, and there was Chad… only he wasn't himself anymore.

He was now dressed like a kind of Zombie Rock-star with a supersonic-guitar that could double as a sword. Even his voice now sounded deeper, and growled when he spoke.

"_Hey, baby… let's rock!"_ he growled, and he strummed a long flat note on his guitar which created a supersonic wave that flew just past Rei and put a hole in the ground.

Rei saw no one else was watching. "I hate to do this… but it's got to be done." she said. _"MARS STAR POWER… SAGE OF FIRE!"_

The Zombie growled at the sight of her as she stood before him.

"I am Sailor Mars… Sage of Fire, and protector of this temple." she sneered. "Give Chad back his body, or prepare to feel the burn!"

The Zombie just sniggered, _"Ha! You got to be kiddin' me."_ and he played more notes on his guitar sending more sonic waves which Mars was able to dodge.

"Well… I warned you, and here it comes." she snapped. _"MARS… FIRE IGNITE!"_

He flares burnt the zombie to a crisp. "Ha, ha, ha! Who's laughing now." she taunted.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"_ … and that was the sound of the zombie laughing as his ashes reformed back into him as if he was never even attacked.

"No way!" cried Mars. "My fire attack didn't work?"

"_Of course it didn't work. I'm a zombie, you can't kill me with a fire."_ growled the zombie.

Rei should have known. Zombies were undead creatures, and sometimes possessed the power of immortality. "So you can just come back fresh whenever you get hit." Said Mars.

"_Yeah, I can."_ sniggered the zombie. _"But YOU can't! GRRAAH!"_ and he began blasting at her with his sonic guitar waves.

"Aah!"

"_I have to get him off the grounds before he accidentally hurts someone."_

"Hey, Rock-boy… if you want me, come and get me." And she began to run off for the stairs.

"_Hmm! Fine by me."_ growled the zombie

The monster chased Mars out into the street and into the town square where she finally stopped.

"_Hee, hee, hee… what's the matter babe, run low on energy?"_ sniggered the zombie. _"Sit back, and enjoy yourself… it's show time!"_

He raised his guitar to strum more notes, but suddenly…!

POW!

A red rose cut through the air, and snapped the guitar-strings to bits. _"Huh?! Hey!"_

Mars looked up and saw the rest of the gang standing up on the low rooftops. "Guys, most excellent timing." she said. "But how did you-"

Navi flew by Link and landing on his fingers. "Let's just say a little fairy told us." Link said, and Navi blushed.

They all hopped down from the roof. "Careful everyone… that's a _dark zombie_." cried Navi. "He'll regenerate if you try to attack him."

That was a bit of a tricky challenge, but not to Link. His master sword, being the sword of evil's bane, could destroy any evil, even if it was immortal.

"You're going down." He growled. _"SACRED… MASTER SWORD-!"_

"Master wait!" cried Rei. "You can't just destroy him… that zombie's really _Chad_."

"Huh? Chad?" Link asked. "He must've carried a Triforce Shard."

"_You bet I did."_ Growled the zombie, _"And now that the boss has it… all I have to do is take you freak-shows out."_

Since his guitar was not a zombie, the strings could not be revived, but that was just a minor set back. The zombie pulled off the long end of the guitar to reveal a thick sharp blade.

He held the opened holes of the guitar from the bottom, and began going crazy at everyone. "Take cover!" cried Link.

Everyone scattered about, and Link was first to step up to the plate. clashing and parrying with his own sword to the zombie's.

The zombie didn't just look dirty, but he fought dirty too as he kicked Link while he wasn't looking.

The Tuxedo Mask charged in with his Big-Goron sword, but he also got whacked away.

The scouts tried all of their best attacks too… but to no avail.

"_You've had your shots, now it's my turn!"_ the zombie growled, and he began to go wild. Luckily his sword wasn't all that strong to get through the girls' armor, but it didn't change much…

He was still strong enough to send them flying, and both Link and Tuxedo had no armor to defend with, but that still didn't help them with the big question… and that was how to help Chad.

"Hey… listen…" called Navi. "The spirit that's controlling Chad is a creature of pure darkness. So you just need to shed some _light_ on Chad, and it might help extract the spirit from his body."

"Shed some light… of course!" said Link. "And I think I have just what we need." He muttered as he pulled out his Ocarina.

The Zombie finally had all the scouts and Tuxedo laying before him. All of them weary from battle, while he was still fresh from recovery.

"_Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah!_ _Time to face the pretty music."_ he chuckled.

"Not so fast!" Link called, and everyone turned to face him.

"_Well, well… Sorry kid, but all front row seats are taken."_ the zombie said. _"But maybe if you hand over those other two Shards you got, I might make an acceptation."_

Link held out his hand and showed him the two shards he had. "You want them… come and get them." He sneered.

"_As you wish!"_ the zombie sneered as he began charging with his sword at the ready. _"Coming right at you…!"_

Link just stood there with his Ocarina and said, "What's a show without a _spotlight."_ And he began playing a new song that the others never heard before… _The Sun's Song._

Now usually on Legora, the Sun's song allowed Link to change Day into night, and vice-versa… but on Earth, it had a different sort of effect.

The zombie was almost close enough to cut Link up into ribbons, when suddenly, a tube of bright light came from above and incased the zombie in it.

"_GAAH! LIGHT!"_ the zombie cried. He shielded his eyes and began hopping mad in the tube. _"I CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT!" _

_**(MY PET MONSTER. I miss that show BEASTER was so funny.)**_

"What's happening there?" asked Sailor Moon.

"The light." said Mercury. "Somehow, the darkness in the monster's body must be vulnerable to bright sources."

And indeed it was… The monsters groaning continued, and finally there were in fact two forms standing before Link.

One was Chad, as his old self again. He collapsed from exhaustion, as he was weary… and the other form was the evil spirit that changed him into the zombie in the first place.

"All right everyone… let's get that spirit!" Link called. _"GO, FIERCE DEITY."_ And he changed to his most powerful form, and prepared for his combo-attack with the girls.

"_JUPITER THUNDER…"_

"_VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM…" _

"_SACRED… FIERCE DEITY… HELIX-SWORD…"_

"…_CRASH!"_

"…_SMASH!"_

"…_ATTACK!"_

Links sword, now powered up with the force of the Thunder-beam… blasted straight at the evil spirit, and since it no longer had a body to control it wouldn't be able to come back to life.

"I SHALL CONTINUE TO HUANT YOU!" it whimpered… the it vaporized, evaporated, and was gone.

Another job well done. They may had lost another Triforce Shard… but at least Chad was going to be all right.

**_Later that evening_**…

Rei and Chad did indeed make up.

Rei agreed not only to help Chad with his School of Rock, but she even asked if all her friends could come and help him play a demo song for all his students, and Chad accepted graciously.

After then… everyone met at the Temple of time where Link had gotten a breakthrough of what happed to Chad.

"It's just as I feared… the _Evil Shadow Spirit_ has returned." He said.

"Evil Shadow Spirit? What's that?" asked Serena.

Link and Navi told them the story… with the aid of the Door of Time providing them with images.

…

_Long ago on Planet Legora… Princess Zelda's care taker, Impa, who was known to be the last remaining of the Sheikah race had once faced and evil shadow monster, that went the name of Bongo-Bongo._

_This monster was not originally one of Ganondorf's minions, but he was hired by Ganon to do his bidding._

_Bongo-Bongo was known as the King of all shadows, and well known for producing the most creepy and mysterious of all monsters._

_Impa had once successfully locked Bongo up in a village well, and buried him deep underground… but eventually he escaped and returned to the world… which led to Link destroying him for good._

"Now it looks as though he's back… and I'll bet my boots that Ganon is behind all this." Link said.

"So what do we do about it?" asked Serena. "I mean, if that monster has shadow-powers greater than mine, how can we even find him?"

"I agree…" added Amy. "The speed of Dark is far more faster than that of the speed of light. He could appear anywhere at any time and be gone in a flash."

Link had a feeling this was going to happen, but he was prepared for it. He showed everyone one of his new gadgets, and made copies of it for everyone.

A strange looking magnifying glass with a magic glass. Link magically fused the magic of the glasses into everyone else's eyes.

"This is the _Lens of Truth_." Link said. "What you do is… simply tap the side of your head a few times, and you'll be able to see what the naked eye can't see alone, and will provide us with night-vision so we can see better in the dark."

"So… it's kind of like an X-ray vision glass?" asked Mina.

"Well that's putting it simply." said Navi, "But yes… basically, and we are going to need them if we hope to beat Bongo this time."

"But be warned…" Link said. "Using this magic will use up your power, so remember to use it wisely and carefully."

Serena was somewhat disappointed a bit when she tried hers on Rei's head, trying to read her thoughts, but that's not really they were for.

"I just wanted to see if maybe Rei did have secret feelings for Chad."

Everyone had to laugh at that statement, except for Rei who still wasn't so sure. Even if she did have feelings for Chad… she wasn't willing to admit it… at least not out loud.


	25. Don't be afraid

**EPSIODE TWENTY-FOUR**

In his hidden crypt… Bongo-Bongo, or Dark-Spirit… still almost completely hidden by the darkness was rather pleased with himself.

"_I may not have gotten the Hero, or his Sailor friends… but I was able to secure another shard."_ he sniggered. _"Now… why don't we go get another one."_

He clapped his two huge hands to activate his looking glass. _"Once I find who the next victim is… I will get them yet. Hmm, mm, mm!"_

"_Ganondorf and I will be partners in no time. Heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

**_Meanwhile_**…

Link was in his Temple scanning the radar at a new Triforce Shard that was very close by. "It's right here… at this _Pre-School_."

"Hey, I remember that place." said Rei, "That's where I went to kindergarten."

"Hey, I went there too." added Lita.

"Me too." Mina cut in.

"So did I." Amy and Serena said at the same time.

It was _that_ amazing. They all had gone to the same preschool, but never once even spoke to one-another, but still, it brought back memories.

Painting, sing-alongs, snack time… Serena just enjoyed nap-time, and even way back then, Lita and Mina were boy-crazy.

"But how are we supposed to find the shard if it's in there?" asked Darien.

"Darien has a point." added Luna. "That shard could even be in one of the children there."

Amy though that was just awful. If A child did have a shard in them, then Ganondorf would go to no ends to grab it.

"Well, that's where we lucked out." Navi said. "You see… before Link gave out the Lens of truth to everyone, I gave them each a special power."

Link told them that the lenses each had the power to see if a human had a shard in them, and for an example he tossed one of the two shards that he had into the main lobby of the Temple.

Now usually it would take hours to find a tiny little shard, what with all the trees, flowers, bushes and fountains everywhere. Not to mention the background music of the Temple driving you nuts.

But with their X-Ray visions from the lens of truth, it only took a few seconds. "This way, we'll be able to find the victim, and be prepared to outsmart the enemy." Link said.

"The tables have turned… this time the shard will be ours."

**_Later on that day_**…

Since it was a three-day weekend for the girls and their schools. Link had assigned them, Darien, and himself the day of volunteer work at the day-care.

"I can't believe I have to spend my Friday off at a school." Serena groaned. "And a preschool too."

"Serena, really." grunted Luna. "We're going there on a mission, and to help out the children. Surely you can't say no to that."

Serena sighed. "I guess not."

They met up with the others at the last corner on the way to the preschool. "Well, only two minutes late. You're getting better." Rei mocked.

"Not funny, Rei!" Serena said with her teeth clenched.

"Take it easy Serena. It's time to get our game faces on." Link said. "Remember, these are _toddlers_ were dealing with, be nice and be tolerant with them."

They walked into the playground of the preschool just as the kids were coming out for playtime. They were all followed by the teacher, and surprisingly.

"Hey, it's Davis and Kari." said Amy.

_**(Like I said… I'm not called King of Dakari for nothing you know.)**_

The couple were happy, and surprised to see the gang there that day. "So you two are still together, huh?" Lita playfully asked.

Davis wrapped his arm around Kari's waist. "Yeah, quite happily too." he said. "I call Kari… _The woman without whom I would be lost_."

When Serena asked what they were doing at the preschool, it turned out that Kari's dream was to become a preschool teacher.

"So I asked if I could spend some of my community service hours for school here at the preschool and get to know things better." said Kari. "Davis signed up for the same thing, just to impress me, but now he actually enjoys this."

The teacher, who the girls remembered as Mrs. Izumi, told everyone about the schedule that day and that they were having a parents get together night at the school.

"If you'd all like to stay you're more than welcome." She said. "There will even be cake and juice for refreshments."

Serena jumped right at the moment, and of course Link did allow them to go, but he secretly told them they were going to keep an eye on things until they were certain that the target, whoever he or she was, was safe.

So everyone got to work.

Amy and Link began playing with some of the kids by the fountain and the water bins. Helping make small splashes, making whirlpools, and all that stuff.

Some of the kids even remembered Amy as the nice Doctor who gave them checkups that day Amy had her treat at the hospital.

Secretly, Link and Amy tapped their heads and scanned all the kids with their truth-vision and when hey got a second alone, they both reported "Negative." Meaning: none of the kids had the Triforce shard in them.

Lita, and Mina were playing with some of the kids at the swings, and it sure brought them back some memories of being in the park with their mothers.

They scanned all the kids in their vicinity too, but they also had a negative report.

Serena and Rei were playing with the kids in the sandbox, and… Well…

"Serena, keep to your own side!"

"Why, don't you do likewise!"

Their little squabble made some of the kids cry, and the rest want to get as far away from them as possible, but it didn't matter that much, they were all scanned and reported negative.

Darien was over where Davis and Kari were playing jump-rope, hopscotch or, ball with some other kids, he was rather enjoying himself as the kids seemed to really like him. He scanned all the kids there and none of them had the shard either.

Suddenly, Darien looked up and over, and he saw one little girl whom they hadn't scanned yet, nor had they even noticed. She was sitting all by herself on the benches looking a little sad.

"Hey, Kari… who's that over there?" he asked.

Kari looked up. "Oh, that's Susie." she said. "She doesn't really get along well with the other kids because she's afraid of the dark, and all the other kids laughed at her."

"Now she won't even talk to anyone because she's really nervous about coming here tonight with her parents."

Darien didn't think that was very nice of the other kids, and decided to go over and try to talk to her.

"Susie." he said kindly. "Don't you want to come out and play with everyone else?"

Susie looked up shook her head. "They don't want to play with me." She said sadly. "They laughed at me because they found out I'm scared of the dark, and now they keep on calling me names, and are mean to me."

Darien sat down right beside her. "You know Susie… being afraid of the dark is something that can be scary. I'd know because I was once afraid of it too."

Susie's eyes widened. "You were scared of the dark too?" she asked.

"Well, yeah… it's pretty natural for kids like you to be afraid of certain things, but soon I began to realize the dark isn't really anything be so afraid of, and it can sometimes even be fun."

"Really? It can be fun?" Susie asked.

Just then, three other kids came by and one of them said. "Ha! Don't be silly."

"Yeah Susie, the dark is really scary, and all the monsters who live inside it will come out and get you."

Susie began to tremble in fear, and moan.

"Hey… wasn't very nice." Darien said. "You shouldn't be picking on her like that."

The kids just held their heads up high, "Why not, she's afraid of everything. We won't have to scare her, she can do that on her own."

The kids laughed and walked away leaving poor little Susie all scared and upset. "Awe, Susie don't pay attention to them." He said to comfort her.

"But, they are right." Susie said, "I am afraid of everything… sometimes I even scare myself."

"Sometimes… sometimes I wish I was a grown-up like you. Then I wouldn't ever be scared again."

Darien smiled and laughed a little. "Kids." He muttered. "Susie, it doesn't really matter if you're grow-up or not. There will always be something out there that scares you."

Susie looked confused. "I thought grown-ups and big kids weren't afraid of anything." she said.

Darien shook his head. "It's not true." He replied. "All grown-ups and teenagers get scared, just like you do. Even me, but you can't always let it get you."

Susie never thought of it that way before. So she decided to come to parents-night, and Darien promised that if she could be big and brave, he'd share with her an extra big slice of cake.

Susie felt a little better and then ran off to play with some kids who didn't think she was weird at all. Darien smiled.

However, his smiled faded when he scanned Susie before she disappeared into he crowd… and there it was!

Susie… had the sixth Triforce Shard in her.

…

After their hours were finished, they all met at the Temple of Time where Darien told them everything.

"So Susie has the shard." Rei said.

"No mistake about it." Darien said, "I saw it myself."

"Good work Darien." Navi said. "That takes care of problem number-one, but problem number-two is, how do we get the shard out of her?"

"Master don't you have some sort of… Triforce… grabber of some sort?" Serena asked.

Link shook his head. "No, Serena." he said. "If I did have anything that could extract the shards, I would've have shown you all earlier."

"But the fact is that I don't, and we're going to have to keep a closer eye on that kid tonight, so help us. For all we know, she could in danger as it is."

**_Meanwhile_**…

Bongo had indeed found out that little Susie was his next target, but what he didn't know was about Link's little secret plans.

So, now that the sun was already setting, rather than just stop to think, he went on ahead to unleash his spirits.

"_Such a shame too."_ he hissed behind the shadows. _"Poor little girl, who hasn't even lived long enough to understand and enjoy life better. It is regrettable that I must do this, but it must be done."_

He clapped his hands together, and out flew his shadows. _"Go my pretties. Go, and get me that shard. Heh, heh, heh!"_

**_Later that night_**…

The gang did indeed arrive at the preschool and partook of the parents night, but strangely Susie was nowhere to be found.

Mina asked Ms. Izumi, and it was told that Susie was running a little late, but she was due to arrive any minute.

Some of the other kids thought she was just being all scared again, and was to freaked out by the dark to show up at all.

"She's probably at home right now, hiding under her bed."

Darien really hoped Susie would come soon, for he had already saved her that big slice of cake he promised her.

"Look on the bright side." Serena said. "If she doesn't show up, you can share the cake me at least."

Everyone sighed at that. "As much I'd like that Serena, I'm afraid that just wouldn't be right." Darien said.

Now was Serena's turn to sigh, but she knew it was for the best. They were trying to help a little kid after all. "Hey, where's Master?"

…

Link was actually hiding up in one of the trees which overlooked the parking-lot, outside. When he heard that Susie would be coming late, he thought that outside would be a great place for the shadows to strike.

"This time… I'll be ready." He whispered to himself.

Luna and Artimus, who were also out with him came back from looking up the street and reported no signs of trouble yet.

"Navi, do you see anything?"

Navi flew up high and took a gaze around the regions, and saw a car turning onto the street, heading their way. "It's them all right, but everything looks just fine."

Link was relived to hear that, but didn't head back just yet. He had a feeling something was going to happen any second.

…

In the car, Susie was sitting in her child's seat, twiddling her thumbs and still feeling a little shaky by how dark the night was getting.

Her mother looked behind at her, "Oh, honey relax… there's nothing out there to be afraid of." she said.

Susie still didn't know. She tried her hardest to remember what Darien had told her, but she still thought that somewhere… something… was out there waiting to get her.

Then… _something did!_

As the pulled up to the parking lot, all the car's tires went flat, and it slammed down hard on the ground. Susie and her mother both screamed when they saw what it was.

Three strange, shadowy hands pounding on the glass of the windows, shattering them. One of the three knocked Susie's mom unconscious, while the other two went after the shard.

Little did they know that Link saw the whole thing from up in the tree. "Ah-Ha… right on target." He said to himself. "Luna, Artimus… go get the others!"

Luna and Artimus nodded and were off leaving Link and Navi to prepare for battle. "Ready Navi?"

"Link… I was born ready."

"Okay… let's go then." replied Link. _"ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_ and he transformed into his true form.

Susie screamed the loudest scream she had ever screamed as the Shadow-hands blasted her and pumped her full of dark energy… and there was the Triforce-Shard.

They were just about to grab it, when Link came swinging from his Hookshot and grabbed it first. "Ah-ah-ah… you don't know where this has been." he mocked.

The Hands were outraged, and began to ambush him, but Link quickly placed the shard in his hand along side the other two, and made short work of those little pests.

Then he turned his attention to the black smoke where Susie was sitting. "Uh-oh… something tells me it's not the welcome wagon."

And indeed it wasn't the welcome wagon.

When the smoke had cleared, the creature that stood before him was. "I am called Night-witch you little slick." she spoke in rhyme, "Give back that Shard, or your butt I'll kick!"

Link drew out his sword. "Fat chance of me doing that, Wart-bags!" he snapped.

The Witch growled and then burst out from the car and levitated herself in mid-air. "Have it your way silly fool. Time to show just how I can be cruel."

She waved her broomstick around and began to fire a spell directly towards Link he dodged it, and the spell merely fried the payment.

More spells were fired, and Link out ran them as the gained on his tail. "Navi, can you tell what her weakness is?" he asked as he ran.

"All set with that check." Navi said. "Just get her broomstick away from her, and she'll be completely defenseless."

Easier said than done that would be. The Spells were coming at him from all directions like a meteor shower, and even if he was able to get close to even try and disarm her, she was a witch after all, and as long as she held that broom, there was no telling what she could do.

When Link tried to dive at her, she just vanished in a puff of smoke, getting out of the way and popped back up again somewhere else to resume attacking.

"I am through fooling around with you. So turn you to a frog I'll do." The witch cackled and poised her broom.

"_Magic broom, quick like a jog… Turn this scallywag into a frog!"_

Her broom fired a big green sparkling comet from the bristles, and the spell came straight at Link from behind he tried to dodge it, but it kept following him like metal attracted to a magnet.

"You can run, you can stride... But from this spell you cannot hide."

Link tried to out run it, but it seemed that the Spell was gaining on him fast.

"Run, run as fast as you can… But my spell is faster yet, little man."

Finally Link turned and raised his shield. "If I can't out run it, at least I'll defend myself from it." But the spell actually went right through the shield and _got him_.

"Be smart as all your defenses would… But against this spell, defenses are no good."

"Whoa! AAH!"

"Link… No!" cried Navi.

The light and smoke vanished, and Link was now nothing more than a helpless little frog. Navi was horrified. "You… You turned Link into a frog." She cried.

"_No wonder I feel so strange."_ Link thought, as he couldn't rightly speak.

The witch came down to the ground and held her broom so the bristles nearly brushed the little frog. "Heh, heh, heh! Now little hero, I have won... And very soon your time will be done… I'll take your shards, they shall be mine… and then bake you in a pie and eat you so fine."

The little frog quivered in fear as the witch powered up her broom, but just them.

SLASH! She got struck by a flying red rose. "That rose really hurt my hand... Show yourself now, do as I command!"

Tuxedo Mask and the scouts leapt into action. "How dare you turn our poor Master into a helpless little frog." Tuxedo growled, "You will pay dearly for this."

The witch turned to face the group. "You talk mighty big, it is true… But punish me, you will not do!" and she fired her broom again.

"Scatter!" cried Sailor Mars and everyone ran off in different directions.

Sailor Mercury even ran right towards the witch and grabbed the frog away fro her. "Hold on Master, we'll get you back to normal." she said.

"Not if I can help it… You ungrateful Nitwit!" growled the witch and she fired at her vigorously, and Jupiter couldn't attack while she held Link in her arms.

"Hold on Jupiter!" cried Venus. _"SPIRIT… SAND-STORM… BLOW!"_ and she blew a huge cloud of dust at the witch making it hard for her to see, letting Mercury escape.

"We have to destroy that broomstick." Mercury called. "It's the only way to change Master back."

Sailors Moon and Mars, and Jupiter already both had an idea. "Let's go!" cried Mars.

Sailor Moon went first. _"SHADOW… ZOOMING… STRIKE!"_ She changed into her shadow form and zoomed along the ground.

The witch had just brushed off the dust and was about start attack again until Sailor Moon slipped right under her feet and bopped her and her broomstick up high.

"Y-Y-YEOW!"

As the witch tried to grab hold of her broom again, Jupiter stepped in. _"FOREST… VINE-WHIP… LASH!"_ and she ensnared the broom with her vines.

"Huh?! Ah?!"

Now for the final touch. "How about we add a little fire?" Mars said. _"MARS FIRE… IGNITE!"_

Like all brooms, even a witch's broom couldn't stand up to flames and it was burned to a crisp. "GAAH! My broom it is gone… and my spell is undone!"

Link finally changed back to his old self again.

"Master… are you alright?" Tuxedo asked.

Link stood and brushed off his tunic. "Best I've felt all day." he said.

The witch was jumping in tantrum over the loss of her broom. "My broom is gone, I'll admit… but this isn't over not by my wit!"

"Awe, I wouldn't say that." Link said as he got out his Ocarina. "Perhaps you need a vacation in the sun!" and he played the Sun's Song which incased the witch in a tube of light.

"I hate sunshine!" she growled. "I hate… horrible, wholesome sunshine! I HATE IT, I HATE IT! HATE, HATE, HAAAATE!"

Finally, the dark shadow separated from Susie's body, and Susie lay on the ground unharmed.

"All right... Now's our chance." said Link. _"GO FIERCEY DIETY!"_ and he changed to his strongest form. "Ready, ladies?"

Jupiter and Venus nodded.

"_JUPTIER… THUNDER…!"_

"_VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM…!"_

"_SACRED… FIERCE DIETY… HELIX-SWORD…!"_

"…_CRASH!"_

"…_SMASH!"_

"… _ATTACK!"_

Link slashed his powered-up sword at the Dark-spirit, vaporizing the evil essence to dust.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Bongo saw everything.

"_No! How could this have happened?!"_ he snarled. _"Not only did they defeat one of my best creations, but the snatched the shard away from me as well."_

"_Ganondorf will not like this!"_

…

Eventually Susie came to, and she was going to be alright. Her mother was okay too, but the car was a bit of wreck, but all would be taken care of.

The kids even quit picking on Susie when they asked her what it was like to be saved by the Sailor scouts and the Hero of time.

The kids now knew it was okay for Susie to be afraid, but Susie knew that maybe one day she'd get over her fears of the dark.

But for now… she was just enjoying that piece of cake Darien saved for her. "You sure were brave out there kid." He said.

"Do you really think so?" Susie asked.

"I know so. I'll bet the Sailor scouts would think the same thing if they were still here."

Susie smiled. "Maybe they would… but still, it's a shame I didn't get to thank them. I wonder where they went?"

Link, Darien and the girls all winked at each other.

Now they had three shards of the Triforce, that tied them with Ganondorf once again. Now with only two shards remaining, they could only hope that they could break that draw.


	26. In the Twilight

**EPISODE TWENTY-FIVE**

Ganondorf was indeed displeased with the results of the previous battle, and he was giving Bongo-Bongo a good talk-or-two.

"_An extraordinary performance, Dark Spirit."_ He said deeply over the looking glass. _"Not only did you let Hero and the Sailors make a fool of us again… but do I understand correctly that you let them ESCAPE WITH THE TRIFORCE SHARD?!"_

Bongo was as infuriated as Ganondorf was. _"I assure you Lord- Ganondorf… it will not happen again."_ He informed. _"I just happen to have discovered their little trick in deceiving me the last time and I have formulated a plan."_

Ganondorf nodded and folded his arms. _"Very well. You may proceed, and don't fail me this time OR ELSE!"_ and he was gone.

Bongo knew of the lens of truth and it's power to see things in the dark and stuff. Therefore it was no hard matter to figuring out what to do.

Make things too dark for even the Lens to see things clearly, and this gave him the idea for a sneaky spell.

"_If I can only roam about the city at night, then my only option is that the darkness doesn't fade... and what better spell can do that than the power of Twilight? Hmm, mm, mm!"_

He rubbed and rubbed his hands together and began to shroud the world with some kind of black smog.

Of course, it was nighttime anyways, so no one really took to much notice and merely thought it was just getting cloudy.

"_Yes… Excellent." _Bongo sniggered. _"With this blanket of darkness over the entire planet, I won't need to wait for the dark hours to go hunting for my prey."_

"_Oh! Those poor humans are due for a big surprise when they wake up in the morning. Hmm, mm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah!" _

**_Meanwhile_**…

Early in the morning Serena heard her alarm clock beep. It was 7:00 am, and of course she just ignored it… but actually even her parents and Sammy ignored their clocks.

It was still as dark as night outside.

Finally Serena was up and out of bed at eight, but she wasn't really too concerned about sleeping in. Her whole family met at the table and were most confused.

"It's pitch black outside." said Ikuko.

"Maybe the sun's just late in coming up." Serena suggested.

"Get real , brainiack!" snapped Sammy. "Even a preschooler knows the sun is always up well before eight-o-clock."

"Quiet down you two! I'm trying to hear the radio." said Kenji.

The radio news reported a strange phenomenon, and that the entire world was suffering from this dark blanket. Though they had no leads to the cause of it, it didn't really see too lethal.

The Sun was still rising and setting as it usually did, it was just hidden behind the darkness, and unable to penetrate through.

Serena got lucky as the city decided to cancel classes for the day, and that the city was going to undergo a series of provisions for the while the fog remained.

-1: As of the next day, life would go on… _"Kids would go to school. Parents would go to work. They will pay bills and taxes as usual."_

-2: All prices and wages would be frozen for the duration of the event. _"What a bottle of water cost you yesterday… it will cost you today and tomorrow."_

-3: A curfew to all citizens would be issued for at night it would get so dark that not even the city lights would be able to help you see as well. _"No citizens were permitted on the streets between 6:00 pm and 7:00 am."_

-4: "Night jobs would be closed down early, and authorized forces would give nightly provisions to all citizens. _"Water, Food, Spare lights. Etc, Etc."_

And that was pretty much it.

Serena stretched happily on her bed. "Well, now for a well earned snooze." She sighed warmly.

Luna was most irritated by her slacking, especially seeing as how she didn't study for her test coming up… but Serena's little nap was cut short when she and Luna heard Saria's being played.

"_Serena… Luna… you two there?"_ Link asked in thought.

Serena's lips twisted into a scowl. _"Hey why doesn't anyone let me enjoy my nap?!"_ she grunted in thought.

"_Never mind her, Master… go on."_ Luna thought.

"_I want you two to try and make it to the Temple of time at once. We have some matters to discuss with everyone."_ replied Link. _"I don't care how you make it here, just get here_."

…And he signed off.

Serena really was starting to hate this, but she had no choice. So she got dressed, grabbed a flashlight, and crept down and out her window.

It sure was pitch black alright, her flashlight was barely able to help her see too far ahead, but she reached the Temple and found everyone there waiting for her.

"I couldn't understand it." said Lita, "I missed my morning jog because I it was way too dark out."

"I couldn't even find the newspaper when I woke up either." added Mina.

Everyone knew this was happening all over the world, but exactly what was it, and why was it happening?

"I think I now what's happening." Link said. "I heard many stories about this on my home planet, but I never actually saw it before."

_Legend had it that 5,000 on Legora… which chronologically made it 15,000 years ago from the present day…_

_Legora was said at the time to have been threatened by a vast army of shadows who covered the land with a mysterious blanket of darkness, known as Twilight._

_It was not to be confused with the same twilight that occurred when the sun set at the end of the day. This was evil source of power, that poisoned the land by covering it in type of nighttime that never ended._

_This gave the shadows all the edges they needed as with all the darkness around, it gave them more places to hide, and faster speeds of travel._

_In a time that the darkness had become so out of hand, and spread so violently, the Sages had constructed the Shadow Temple to absorb all the darkness and keep the twilight at bay. _

…

"So what does this mean exactly?" asked Serena.

"It means… we must find where the Shadow Temple is, and shut down the source of the twilight.: said Link. "Otherwise, the darkness will never lift."

He went on to explain that the darkness was already causing them a lot of trouble. One of which; the Triforce Shard radar in the Door of Time was being jammed. It was far too dark to detect exactly where the beep was coming from.

"Worse than that, this makes it almost too dark to see where the Triforce Shards even with the lens of truth." replied Link. "Were going to have to maintain a full scale alert for any signs of trouble, as well as search for the Shadow Temple."

Everyone was clear on that, and they all then decided to head home before anyone noticed they were gone.

**_Later that day_**…

Provisions went on as the news had reported, and every home was given extra lights, food an water. Even headlight hardhats for if they had to go outside during the hours.

School and work may had been out for the day, but there wasn't really that much for anyone to really do outside in the dark, or with everything closed and all.

Still, Link and the girls did go outside to keep the patrol going, and were surprised to see some people actually outside and enjoying the dark.

Some kids were at the playground. Some teenagers still on a lunch date with their special someone, and there were some places in town that didn't bother to stay closed down whether it was dark or not.

So that at least gave everyone a little something to do while they searched for a possible holder of the seventh Triforce Shard… but so far, they found nothing.

The Lens of truth didn't work across great distances in the dark, so they would have to get close up to everyone to scan them.

Serena, Darien, and Luna met up along the bridge near the cemetery. "Any signs of anything?" Luna asked.

Darien shook his head. "This is like trying to look for piece of hair in a haystack." Darien said. "And that's harder than a needle."

"I wish there was an easier way tot do this… my feet hurt." Serena moaned. "And why did we have to meet up hear in any case. Cemeteries freak me out."

Serena hated the way all the gravestones, and statues, not to mention he owls and ravens that sometimes lurked in the trees nearby… sure made things look creepy.

Darien knew what she meant. He too didn't think too cool of graveyards either, but he didn't let it bother him as much.

Just then, they all heard a scream come from down below. "What was that?" cried Serena.

"It came from down in the graveyard." said Luna, then they saw what it was.

A young teenage-boy was running from three ravens chasing him down, trying to geet his lunch-bag. He tried to shoo them away with the shovel he was carrying but it only made the birds angrier.

"Let's go help him." Darien suggested.

The young man was trapped between the birds and a thick concrete wall. "Go away!" he cried. "Leave me alone!" but the birds just kept coming closer, and closer…

Until they were being pelted at by stones. "Go on! Get away from him!" growled Darien as he pelted more stones. Finally, when Luna jumped in with her claws flying, the birds finally scuttled off.

Serena walked over to the young man. "It's okay, you can come out now." she said.

The young man came to his senses, "Thanks a lot for scarring those birds away." he said.

"Hey, no problem." said Darien.

Serena and Darien stuck around for a while and got to know the young man. "My name's Marco, and I'm the grave keeper's assistant here. But to be honest, I really wish I had some other job."

Marco told them about what had happened.

He was an only child, his father died in a car crash three years back, and he lived with his mother, but they were having serious financial troubles and Marco decided to go get a job.

Of that meant he had to drop out of school a little bit, and his mother did try inform him that's he could use her pension and what little she made at work, but that wasn't the way he planned it.

With his father gone, by all rights that appointed Marco as Man of the house, and he saw that it was up to him to help earn some money.

Sadly the only job he could find that could pay him good enough was being the grave keeper's assistance, and most of the work was late in the afternoon so he could still go to school for a while.

But unfortunately… as fate would have it… he was afraid of cemeteries as well.

He hated the way he had to make sure all the bodies stayed buried, because being so close to the dead really freaked him out, not to mention it made his very sad as it reminded him of going to his dad's funeral.

And lately those birds had been picking on him non-stop to get a sample of his lunch, or just to give him a bad day.

"It's almost as if I'm afraid of my own shadow these days."

"So then, why don't you just find another job?" Serena asked.

Marco had often thought about it, but he had no real experience in any other job placements. Besides, he needed the job to help his mother earn money.

And there was just one other thing that kept him from quitting… his boss.

"Hey, Marco…" called a voice from behind the shadows. Everyone heard the sound of footsteps coming their way, and there a fat, hunchbacked man, with pale skin, cold burning eyes like a Moloch, and a funny, yet creepy looking face.

"Ah, there you are boy." He said in a cackling-western voice.

"I take it, this is your boss." Serena said.

Marco nodded.

The man bowed to them. _"Dampee the Grave keeper_… at your service." He said. "Yep, I own the ground it's built on, and the bodies buried underneath."

_**(Don't confuse him with THE Dampee from the game itself. He's just a doppelganger)**_

Serena and Darien didn't know what to think. Dampee did look all disgruntled and a little creepy, but he did seem rather friendly.

Dampee just wanted to tell Marco that the Heart-pounding Grave-digging tour began that night, and he was proud of the way he kept the ground nice and level around the digging spaces.

"I don't know what I'd do without you son." And then he walked off.

Now Serena and Darien got the drift. It wasn't all the fact that Dampee looked a little creepy, Marco wasn't sure he would quit because he didn't want to risk hurting Dampee's feelings.

"Most people don't come too close to Dampee because of his ugliness. He's used to it, but he still get's kind of lonely… I'm the only the only employee he's ever had. I don't know what to do."

Now the picture was complete.

Marco never told Dampee he was afraid of cemeteries, and he couldn't think of what Dampee would do if he quit.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Bongo was looking at them through his glass. _"Well now… what have we here?"_ he sniggered. _"I've found my next target already, and how convenient it is to have it right in my backyard too. Hmm, mm, mm."_

With the Twilight all around all Bongo had to do wait until Marco was alone. Which he didn't have to wait too long for because he Serena and Darien had already gone.

"_Perfect… he's alone."_ He rubbed his hands together and called up his spirits._ "Now… go and get me the shard, my pets."_

**_Later on_**…

When Serena and Darien met up with the rest of the gang, and they told them about Marco. "Well, it sounds like he's trying to argue with himself over the right thing to do." said Rei.

Everyone sighed, and didn't know what to do. To make matters worse, nobody had found where the next Triforce victim was, and Link still hadn't found the Shadow Temple.

"By the way…" asked Link "Did you two take the time to scan Marco or his boss over?"

Serena slapped her forehead, and Darien scratched his hair around. "We got a little distracted in talking to him." he said.

"Maybe we should all go back and scan him." Lita suggested. "It can even give us all a chance to talk to him."

Link agreed to this and they all started off for the cemetery.

As they neared the bridge by the cemetery, Serena held her head down low. "Just my luck I'd have to visit that scary place twice in one day."

"Serena, try to lighten up." said Artimus. "Were trying to help Marco after all."

"Heh, no point in convincing Serena." Rei mocked. "She'd just run from the graveyard as if she were late for school."

A couple of the others joined in with that laugh, but Serena was not amused, and neither was Link. "Come on girls try to stay focused." He said.

But as soon as they stepped onto the bridge they heard Marco scream again, and this time they saw he was under attack by Bongo's dark Shadows again.

"Then Marco must have the next Shard." said Lita, "We've got to stop those guys."

"Right… everyone time to transform." said Link. Everyone nodded and assumed their positions for transforming.

"_SAILOR SAGE POWER!" _The girls transformed into Super Sailor Scouts.

"_POWER CHANGE!"_ Darien became Tuxedo Mask

"_ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_ and Link changed to his true form.

They all leapt down from the bridge, and came to the disaster area just as the shadows were about to run off with the shard. "Oh, no you don't!" snapped Jupiter. "Help me Venus!"

Venus nodded and she and Jupiter ran towards the beasts. _"VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!"_

The beam of light scared the shadows into dropping the shard, and right before they could grab it again.

"_FOREST… VINE WHIP… LASH!"_ Jupiter used her vine-whip to grab it and drop into Link's hand.

"Good work ladies." Link said. "Even in the Twilight, we can still gain what we desire."

Now they all got their game faces on. They may have retrieved another shard, but Marco was already being attacked by the time they got there and already changed into a monster.

But not just any ordinary monster.

"No, way!" Jupiter cried. "Master, do you see what I see?"

Link nodded. It was a _Poe_!

But unlike the Poes they faced in Forest Temple, Link recognized this as a _Big Poe._ It was a ghost-type monster and the most trickiest and slipperiest of them all.

"Big deal… I'm not afraid of some big ugly ghost." grunted Sailor Moon. "This guy's going to be nothing more than piece of cake."

Big Poe looked up. "You think so?" he asked in a deep voice. "Then perhaps… you could all help me warm up. If you don't mind, that is."

Sailor Moon then went back to being cowardly. "Ah… heh, heh… on second thought-" but it was too late to back out… the battle was on..

Working out this monster's weakness sure was tricky. It was even trickier due to all the stunts he was able to do to avoid injury.

Big Poe was able to weave himself out of the way to avoid being hit from any possible attack. Worse than that, he didn't have to wait for someone to look him in eyes for him to disappear. He just backed right into a wall, or a large object and vanished. Lantern and all.

"Come one out and fight… wherever you are." growled Link.

His face kept on popping up and then fading out, and then popping back in different places. "Over here." he mocked. "Or is it here? Hee, hee, hee!"

Everyone searched all over the graveyard for him, but the Twilight was giving him all the edges he needed as he only popped up when he was about to attack.

"Peek-a-boo!" he mocked and blasted a flare from his lantern knocking three of the Scouts down like dominoes. "Remember kids… don't try this at home."

Just then, a hoard of Deku Nuts slammed near him, and the shots did startle him a little, but they didn't stun him at all.

"Oh, boy." Tuxedo Mask muttered as he saw Big Poe coming for him.

"This is going to hurt." Big Poe sniggered as he stroked his lantern.

Then From behind him, Mars tried a surprise attack on him. _"MARS FIRE… IGNITE!"_ but Big Poe just vanished out of the way and the fire nearly roasted Tuxedo Mask.

He jumped out of the way, and the blast merely blasted a _huge tunnel into wall_.

Big Poe was now face-to-face with Link. "Ha, ha, ha… just you and me now, mortal." he chuckled. and charged forward.

Link began to charge forward also, with his sword at the ready. He took a huge swing, but Big Poe vanished at the lasts second, and kicked Link from behind.

Everyone ran over to him. "Master? Are you alright?" asked Jupiter.

"I'm okay." Link said as he got to his feet. "But this is ridiculous."

"Yeah… I mean he's beating us so easily." added Sailor Moon. "Plus he can sneak off into the Twilight where we can see him."

Link's head snapped up. "_We can't see him_… Of course!" he cried. "That's brilliant."

"Huh? What? What do you mean?"

Suddenly she go the drift. They couldn't beat the Big Poe because they couldn't see him… but what would happen if he couldn't them either?

They called a break, and then scattered themselves out into the graveyard. Each taking a different hiding spot and waiting for the right moment.

"I know you're in here…" Big Poe mocked. "Come out, come out wherever you are." but none of the fighters came out.

So Big Poe decided to make himself invisible to try and find them. "You can't hide from me forever!" he roared. "Come on out and fight!"

The smashed and fired his lantern everywhere. He even slammed it into the wall… _which made the tunnel even larger._

"You're all beginning to make me angry mortals!" he thundered. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

Just then… Sailor Moon made her move and used her Shadow-powers to appeared right in front of here. "Right here, creepy!"

And POW! She kicked him hard, and sent him flying over to Jupiter.

"Anyone for soccer." She joked, and kicked him hard over to Mars.

"I like Volleyball better." Mars said and she gave him a good sock of the fist.

"Batter-up!" said Tuxedo and he used his can like a baseball bat.

Well, they found a way to corner him, but there was only one problem, that Link had informed everyone of much earlier.

The Sun's Song would not be of any use to them. The Twilight was blocking out all the light that came from the sky… including, sun and moonlight.

This meant they couldn't separate the dark energy from Marco to set him free, but they didn't know what else to do.

They couldn't just destroy him, but the couldn't just keep playing bash-ball with him. They had to think of some way to keep him out of trouble.

However that way would be… they had to think of it and fast.

"Hey… perhaps I can be some assistants." said Dampee as he stood by the grave keeper's hut dragging a vacuum hose.

"What are you doing!" Link cried out as he bashed the Poe again.

Dampee made his way over to the ring. "You don't spend most of your life working as a grave keeper without learning a thing or two about poltergeists."

He pressed the On-switch and the vacuum roared to life. "Come on… pass him this way!" he hollered.

Mercury did as she was told when she got passed the monster, and kicked him towards the vacuum. The Poe was already beginning to get sucked up.

"No, no, no… Not a VACUUUUUUUUM! Whoa-!" and he got sucked up through the hose, and landed in a special ice-box in Dampee's hut.

"Of course…" said Mercury. "Ghosts move along the air, so the vacuum absorbed all the are the Poe was occupying and sucked him away."

"Glad to see you know your stuff too there, Missy." said Dampee.

This gave everyone a chance to rest from the battle had fought, but now they realized they'd have to find the Shadow Temple sooner than they needed to.

Just then… Sailor Moon looked at the concrete wall by the bridge, and thought she could see something in the tunnel that was made during the fight.

She got up to take a closer look. "Uh… Master?" she called. "You may want to look at this."

Everyone came over and saw a small staircase leaded down into an alcove, and when they stepped down inside to have a closer look.

Dampee was most surprised. "Whew… would you look at that!" he said softly.

This room had torches all over the place, and a large solid stone wall with the same symbol the as the lens of truth.

"You really bumped into something big here kids."

Link recognized this anywhere. "I almost don't want to believe it, but _this is it_." He said. "This is the entrance to the Shadow Temple."

Everyone was amazed. "So it was buried here in the graveyard all along." said Sailor Mars.

"Uh… Master… wait a minute." asked Sailor Moon. "Now that we actually found it… are you and I going have to like… you know… go into it?"

Everyone looked at her as though she had just asked a really dumb question. "Of course we have to go into it." Link said. "You're destined to become the Sage of Shadow, reborn, and you're the only other one of us here how can survive in there."

According to Link's stories. The Shadow Temple was supposed to be the Darkest and the creepiest of the Five Temple.

It was long… over five miles… and it's deepest level was said to be almost 1500 feet down.

Not to mention it was always so dark, and the walls were layers and layers of solid rock, that the air was rather thin, almost even poisonous for the rest of the gang.

This made Sailor Moon's legs quiver. "Ooh-oh-oh… this is starting to give me the creeps." she moaned.

She knew she'd have no choice but to go with Link inside, but she did admit she was a little afraid of what might await her in there, and nobody really blamed her. Not even Mars.

So Link decided to delay the entrance time.

They would need some time to recover from the battle they just fought, and he would allow Sailor Moon to bring a couple of things to help her look around in the temple.

"And remember… we're setting off first thing in the morning. So no sleeping in." he said. "I don't care what your school says… I'll deal with it myself."

Sailor Moon was relieved that she wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow, but she didn't quite feel all that excited.

Dampee promised not to tell anyone about what they found, or let anyone go near the entrance. "You just leave it to me young feller. I'll look after it all."

"Thank you Dampee… you're very kind." Link said.

Then everyone left the grave yard. For tomorrow was going to test Sailor Moon's courage to the ultimate test.

Next stop… The Shadow Temple!


	27. Part One: Enter the Shadow Temple

**EPISODE TWENTY-SIX**

The next morning, the Twilight was indeed still in tact, and everyone met at the graveyard at 7:30… everyone except Serena that was.

"What is with that girl?" Darien muttered to Navi who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Who cares… she's just too lazy for her own goods." Navi joked. "You should stick with me Darien." She rested her tiny little head against his neck.

As flattered as Darien was, "Navi, you're only three inches high." he said to her.

Navi felt playfully irritated. "What? You don't like short girls?"

Everyone laughed at that, but actually Navi was coming into the Shadow Temple as her glowing body would help give them some much needed light.

Suddenly, there was Serena wearing a miners light-hat, and carrying a flashlight in one hand, and a burning lantern in the other. "Sorry if I'm late." she said. "I had to get a few things."

Everyone sighed at he way Serena looked with all that equipment she had, but the supposed it would help. After all… the Shadow Temple was a pretty dark place according to Link.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this." she said.

"Serena… I told you… we're doing this because-"

"Okay… okay." Serena cut in. "Let's just get this over with now!"

With that settled they all headed down into the cave which Dampee had covered up with a big sheet to make it look like the wall was still there.

"Good luck there youngin's." he said. "And don't you be a-frettin' now. I'll look after everything."

Everyone was very grateful to Dampee helping them out like this, and for looking after Marco, who was still a Poe, and incased in a jar.

As soon as the Shadow Temple was beaten would the Twilight be lifted, and Marco would change back.

…

Once inside the crypt, _"ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE!"_ Link changed into his true form.

"_MOON CRYSTAL POWER… SAGE OF SHADOW!"_ and Serena became Super Sailor Moon… and what do you know… the two meatballs on her head stuck out through her mine-hat.

"What do you know? Even under there she's a meatball-head." mocked Rei.

_**(Heh, heh… Meatball head… I just had to go there.)**_

Sailor Moon's head throbbed with anger. "Very funny!" she muttered.

"All right… All right… that's enough." Link said. It was time to enter the Shadow Temple, and the first thing to do was actually get past the large stone wall blocking the entrance.

"Now, if remember correctly… the only way to get rid of this rock is to light all these torches." said Link. "Stand back everyone."

Everyone backed away to the stairs as Link got into the center of all the torches.

"_DINS… FIREWALL… BURN!" _

He pounded the ground, sending Din's fire in all directions which lit all the torches and the stone door was slowly starting to rise revealing the long tunnel to the Shadow Temple.

"Here we go." Sailor Moon muttered nervously.

"Remember to use extreme caution Sailor Moon." Link said. "No telling what sort of Hocus-Pocus we could run into."

Sailor Moon gulped hard as Link took the lantern from her to make it easier to walk. "You'll be just fine, as long as you stay with me." Link said.

He turned back and looked at everyone and marked the Zero-Barrier line. "No one comes anywhere beyond this alcove. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and wished Link, Sailor Moon, and Navi good luck as they crossed into he tunnel and disappeared into the shadows.

"Good luck Master." Rei muttered. "You and Sailor Moon will need it."

Now with that done, they all headed off to school. "By the way… how did Master manage to get Serena out of school today?" asked Amy.

Lita decided to whisper to it to everyone and when they heard what it was, they all giggled.. "She's due for a big surprise."

…

_**SHADOW TEMPLE**_

Sailor Moon's heart was already racing like crazy at how dark it was, even with their light sources, and that ever so creepy music. It sounded like ghosts humming through the wind.

"You okay Sailor Moon?" Link asked. Sailor Moon nodded nervously.

They came to a turn in the tunnel and found what looked like a bottomless pit that they couldn't hop across.

Link told her it wasn't really bottomless, and if they fell in. "Here… just watch." He said as he Jumped down into the pit.

"MASTER!" screamed Sailor Moon, he voice echoed along the stone walls.

"Right here." Link called from behind. "It was not big deal."

The pits only seemed bottomless, but if they fell in, they would be sent back to the place where they entered from… _with the exception that they'd feel slightly weakened._

"In other words… just avoid the pits." Navi grunted.

Sailor Moon promised to keep that in mind. "Okay… so then how are we supposed to get across this thing?!" she asked.

"Like this." Link said. He grabbed Sailor Moon and used his Longshot on the target across, and Sailor Moon squealed as they crossed the gap to the other side.

"There… that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sailor Moon, looking all pale, and shivery, shook her head. "N-n-no… it wasn't."

They came up to a wall with a pretty scary looking face on it blocking their way to the next room. "Hey…" Navi said. "I think I can hear the spirits saying something about this."

"What are they saying?" asked Sailor Moon.

Navi listened carefully. "They're saying… _"Only ye who possesses the "EYE OF TRUTH" shall ye see into he darkness."_

Link tapped his head and used his Lens of Truth. "Wow… amazing." And he walked right through the wall and vanished.

"Huh? Master… Where'd you go?"

"Just walk right through it." he called. "It's perfectly safe."

Sailor Moon gulped hard and nervously put her finger to the wall and realized she was able to pass right through it. It was just an illusion.

Now she and Navi found themselves in a much larger room, with more plaques on the walls, and a weird looking bird statue in the center of a ring composed of skulls on staffs.

Not to mention a weird monster head statue with a gate in its mouth, extended across another large chasm.

"M-m-master… where are you?" Sailor Moon stuttered ash she looked around with her lights.

"I'm right here." Link's voice answered. "Quit worrying."

Sailor Moon tried to put on a brave act. "Worry? Me… you know I don't worry that easily." And she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

"YEOW!" she spun around and shined her flashlight and headlamp in Link's eyes. "Hey… watch it with those." He moaned while covering his eyes.

"Sorry. Where were you?"

Link told her he was over by the pit reading the sign on the edge. It said… _"Only those with Sacred Feet can cross the valley of the dead."_

"I know what we can do, but it won't easy." Link said. "First we have get that statue to open up the gate."

"How do we do that?"

Navi check the bird statue in the center. "Hey…" she called.

_**(I like it when I make her yell out "HEY!")**_

"I figured it out." She told them that the statue had to be rotated around so it would face one of the skulls. The catch was; only one skull was real, the others were not.

If they managed to line the statue up with the right skull, then the statue across the chasm would open its gate.

"And if we make it wrong?" asked Sailor Moon.

Link told her to never to mind that. He just used his Truth-Vision to find the real skull, and he pulled the statue until it faced the skull, and sure enough the gate opened.

"Come on Sailor Moon!" he said. "You have Truth-Vision too you know. So use it"

Sailor Moon sighed, "Okay… I'll use it for your sake."

She tapped on her Truth-Vision and gazed around the chasm, but there seemed to be absolutely no way to get across it.

No Switch… no Hookshot target… not even any invisible walkways. "Well this is just great." she complained. "There's nothing here."

Link and Navi both sighed. "Amateur." Navi muttered. "Will you look around the whole room. Come on!"

"All right… Calm down already." Sailor Moon growled. She looked around the whole room and she did see something.

"Over there…" she said pointing to the right corner of the walls. "There's a hidden passage behind that plaque over there."

"Good… go then." Link said.

"Eh?"

"Well you found it, so lead the way."

Knowing she couldn't argue, she picked up her flashlight and lead them all to the invisible wall. It sure was dark down the tunnel, but at the end they came to a large metal door.

Sailor Moon nervously looked behind at Link and Navi.

"Go on." said Link.

Sailor Moon nervously took hold of the door handle and opened the door so fast she would've broken it right off.

Nothing too scary seemed to be inside. Just a wall with a skull mark on it. At least it wasn't too dark in there.

Link used his Truth-Vision and saw more false walls. "Let's go to the right, I think I remember something." he said. Sailor Moon followed him nervously.

They followed the path, and found another false wall at the corner and inside was a door. "In we go." Link said.

"Do we really have to?" Sailor Moon asked. "YEOW!"

Link grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the next room where a bunch of weird looking bodies were just standing there moaning and groaning.

Their voices did sound creepy, but they didn't seem to be moving at all. "What funny looking things are these?" Sailor Moon muttered as she moved in closer.

"Hey! Sailor Moon… No, no get out of there!" cried Link.

Sailor Moon turned and asked "Why?" but just then, she heard a high itched screaming sound and… "GAA-AH-AH-AAH! Hey, what's happened? I can't seem to move an inch."

Worse than that, the weird monsters slowly began walking towards her. "Navi… Master… help!" she cried.

"Hang on!" cried Link. "Do it Navi!"

Navi nodded and flew directly in the center of the monsters and pressured herself hard causing her glow to spread, and blind the monsters so much they practically froze on the spot.

"Come get them Link!" Navi cried.

"Right… here I come." Links aid as he charged with his sword and tore all the monsters down and freed Sailor Moon.

"Ahh! Whew… what were those things?" she asked.

"Those were _Re-deads_." Link said. "This Temple is crawling with monsters like them… If the stare at you, their hypnotic gaze will paralyze you right on the spot."

"But that's not all they do." added Navi, "If they get close enough to you while you can't defend yourself…"

"THEY'LL JUMP RIGHT ON YOU AND CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!"

Sailor Moon went all pink and blue at the same time.

"Nice Navi… I think you killed here there." sighed Link. He knew Sailor Moon didn't know anything about the Shadow Temple, and it's zombie monsters, and she did have every reason to feel a little freaked out… But there was no need to scare her.

After the last Re-dead collapsed, a chest with the Dungeon Map appeared. "There… this'll really help us out a bit." Link said. He picked up the lantern to look at the map closely and found where they needed to go.

"Let's go." and he lead them out of the room.

"Now what do we do?" asked Sailor Moon.

Link pointed out the next room they had to head to would contain the item they would need to cross the chasm in the main entrance hall, but it would be even harder than the last room they were in.

"You mean…" Sailor Moon gulped hard. "There are more zombies in there.

"Worse… much worse." Link said. "When we get there, you'll see. Now come on."

They Followed more of the pathways and Link used his Truth-Vision to locate the fake walls… _but to be honest, he was getting woozy from using it so many times._

"Master, are you okay?"

Link rubbed his eyes. "Yeah… I'm okay." He said. "Come on… let's go."

They followed the map and found the door they had to go through, but once they walked through it… they were locked in.

"No!" cried Sailor Moon as she went and pounded on the door.

"It's no good Sailor Moon… it won't open until we clear this chamber." said Link.

Sailor Moon put down her flashlight and miners-hat. "Okay… so where's the monster?" she asked. "Please don't tell me it's more of those Re-dead freaks."

Actually, the only strange things in the room were a whole wade of long arms sticking out from the ground. "Get ready Sailor Moon." Link said as he withdrew his sword.

"Be careful, Master." Sailor Moon muttered.

Link moved slowly towards one of the arms. "Here goes!" he snapped and he took a huge swing at the arm, but before his sword came into contact… the arm weaved out of the way… then another one knocked Link's shield, sword, and the lantern away.

Finally all the arms moved around, grabbed him and pined him to the walls. "Hey… Hey Let go! LET GO OF ME!" he growled.

"Master!" cried Sailor Moon. She ran towards him but was pushed back when the soil began to erupt and big, ugly, horrible beast appeared.

All Sailor Moon could do was scream and back away as the monster gazed down at her and licked his lips. "Hello lunch!" he sniggered. "Mmm… you look tasty!"

"EEP!"

Sailor Moon tried to run, but with the door still locked, and the monster able to pop up anywhere from the soil. "Master… what do I do?!" she cried.

"It's no use!" Link called from the wall. "You'll have to fight and destroy that thing!"

"What? Why me? Why do I have to do it?"

Link didn't know if she was being cowardly or incompetent. "Duh?! Because you're the only one _down there_!" he said. "Navi, would you help her out so she stays in one piece."

"I'm on it!" Navi said as she flew into battle. "Think you can trust me enough? Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon dodged the monster as he dove for her. "I'd even trust my homework right now." she cried as she dogged another blow.

"Heh, heh, heh… I like them fiery!" the monster sniggered and he dove for her again.

"Sailor Moon… I've located his weakness. Listen…" Navi said. "The monster is called _Dead-Hand_… You have to get him in his face… AIM FOR HIS FACE!"

Sailor Moon dodged another blow. "Easier said than done." she whined. "Just as long as he doesn't get my face first."

"Kids." Link grunted as he tried to weave his way out of the arms that bound him, but the more he struggled, the more tighter it got… that and he was still a little woozy from using his Truth-Vision too much.. "It's no good Sailor Moon, you're on your own."

"Some help you are!" Sailor Moon.

She decided there was no way, and she would have to fight back. "Well… here goes something!" she cried. _"SHADOW ZOOMING STRIKE!"_

She changed into her shadowy form and tried to zoom underneath Dead-Hand, but she over looked something. She couldn't get underneath him because he wasn't fully up and out of the ground.

Instead… she just bumped right into his body and bounced right off of him. "Ooh, hoo, hoo… that tickles." Dead-Hand chuckled and he disappeared under the soil.

"_But then again… two can play at that game."_

"He's gone." cried Navi.

"Where'd he go?" asked Sailor Moon

Link suddenly saw a shadow appear right under her feet. "LOOK OUT!" he cried… too late!

Dead-Hand sprung up from the soil and flung Sailor Moon over across the room, and she landed with a THUD onto of her lantern shattering it, and he skirt caught fire.

"EEK! EEK! EEK!" she rolled around on the floor and doused the flames. "That smarts!"

"Heh, heh, heh! I guess I'll just have to serve up with a barbeque." Dead-Hand chuckled. "Here I come."

Sailor Moon really hated it when someone tried to roast her clothes. Now she was starting to burn up. "You want a eat… well choke on this!" she growled and leapt up with a kick ready.

But of course, Dead-Hand was smarter than that and dove back into the soil. "You missed me… hee, hee!" he sniggered.

He popped back up and flung her across the room again, which really made her made. She tried another high-jump-kick… but missed again.

The cycle just seemed to be repeating itself over and over again; Jump-kick… miss… pop-up… and fling across the room.

After quite a few repeats… Sailor Moon was looking pretty weary, while Dead-Hand was still fresh and coming for her.

"WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT AIMING WHERE HE IS!" Shouted Link. "Come on! Use your head!"

Suddenly Sailor Mon had it. "My head?" of course, her tiara. If she could just figure out how to outsmart the big brute maybe she could finish him. "And I think I have it."

She got up and stood her grounds. "Hey Big boy… here I come!" and she charged with another kick and this time she planned that Dead-Hand would dodge it.

"Missed again!" he mocked, but really he had fallen into a trap. Sailor Moon knew now that instead of shoot where he was… she had to shoot where he was _going to be_.

Finally, she saw the shadow and just before he came up, she concentrated her powers and… _"MOON TIARA… MAGIC!"_

She threw the energy disk straight at where Dead-Hand had popped his head through the soil. "Huh? What the-" and Dead-Hand turned his face just in time to catch the disk right in the middle.

"GAAH!" his body began to split apart right down the middle like tissue paper, and he collapsed. "I… wasn't… really hungry.. anyways… Ugh!" and he was gone.

His body was dust, and his arms disappeared, letting Link down from the wall. "Well done, Sailor Moon." he said as he brushed his off tunic.

Sailor Moon just stood there as though she had forgotten how to move. "I can't believe what I just did." She chattered on her teeth. "I just had to face a big ugly beast all on my own… I almost got killed…And-"

She gazed down at the broken glass and busted candle and wick. "Ah… now my lantern's broken."

Link and Navi had wide-eye expressions. "She is utterly unbelievable." Navi said.

The door was un-barred… and a large chest appeared in the room, Link opened it up, and both his boots and Sailor Moon's boots began glowing.

When the light vanished… their boots now had a type of yellow- feathery coat covering the foot, heel, and sole parts of the boots.

"Ah. At last we got it." Link said.

"Wow." Sailor Moon said as she gazed at how shiny her boots looked. "This sure is cute, but what is it- WHOA!" when she tried to walk forward it was like walking on ice, and she slipped and fell on her bottom.

Link told her that these were those _Hover Boots_ he told her about.

They had the ability to let them walk on very soft grounds, and also, for a few seconds they would be able to walk across gaps in the floor and between ledges.

"But be warned… these boots have no traction, so they're slippery."

Sailor Moon got up rubbing her bottom. "Thanks for the warning." she mocked.

Now with done, Sailor got her flashlight, and put her mine-hat back on. Now that they had the Hover boots, they would be able to cross the chasm in the main entrance hall.

But this was only the beginning of the Shadow Temple. For the deeper they would go into the Temple, the darker and more creepy it would become.

Could Sailor Moon stand up enough to make it the rest of the way, or will Link have to keep fending for her?

Only time will tell!

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	28. Part Two: Facing the Danger

**EPISODE TWENTY-SEVEN**

With the Hover Boots now in their possession. Link and Sailor Moon backtracked to the main entrance hall. It was time to cross the chasm the lead to the door in the statue on the other side.

Sailor Moon didn't feel quite so confident about this. "But what if it doesn't work?" she asked. "What if we fall?"

Link told her to trust in the boots… they would work. "Look, just do as I do, okay. Watch!" he backed up a bit and took a real big running start and charged toward the ledge.

Sailor Moon was even too scared to cover her eyes, but when Link ran off the ledge, he just kept right on going, clean across the chasm and landed safely on the ledge at the other side.

"Just trust in the boots." Link said. "Come on!"

Sailor Moon decided to do exactly what he did and take a running start. She breathed deeply. "Tallyho." She muttered and she cried out hard as she ran across the floor, over the chasm and nearly knocked Link over when she reached him.

"Feel better?" Link asked.

Sailor Moon smiled. "Yeah… I do."

"Well that sure is a change of pace." Navi said, "Can we please get going now?!"

They walked into the door in the statue's mouth, and down a dark, sloped tunnel. Link suddenly stopped them in before the entered the next room.

"What is that?" Sailor Moon asked as she pointed to the weird statue with a large rotating eye in the center of the room.

"It's a _Beamos._" Link answered. "It doesn't have any feet, so it can't chase us… but what it does is worse."

Sailor Moon didn't like the sound of that, and Link demonstrated to her by rolling a small stone out towards the Beamos.

The huge eye stopped rotating and fired a beam from it's pupil vaporizing the rock to dust. Sailor Moon turned blue. "EE-E-E! How do we stop it?" she cried.

Navi sweat dropped in disgust. "Well the first thing is to stop that whimpering." she said. "Ah! Kids."

Link whipped out a bomb, "The Beamos has only one weakness…" he muttered. "…And only I know it." he tossed the bomb out towards the Beamos. and when it exploded the statue went up with the bomb.

"It's never a good thing to get smoke in your eyes." replied Link.

They walked into the room, but found no doors anywhere… at least not that they could see through their eyes alone.

Sailor Moon used her Truth-Vision to give Link a rest, and found both the walls on the sides of the room to be false with doors behind them.

"Right… let's go in through the one on the right first." Link said. "If I remember correctly, the Compass should be in that chamber."

They crossed over into the room and got locked in. They were faced with monsters exactly like the Re-Deads… only these one looked like giant Mummies, called _Gibdos._

"Sailor Moon… remember… don't look them in the eyes." Link said, and now that she understood it better, it was easy for her and Link to crush all the monsters.

"Well that went well." Sailor Moon chuckled. "I guess maybe I'm getting even more better at this that I thought."

"One lucky fight, doesn't make a brave warrior." grunted Navi.

Link didn't know if Navi would ever stop bad-mouthing Sailor Moon, but he did get the Compass from the chest that had appeared. Now they'd be able to find other hidden chests in the Temple.

Then, they headed back outside, and entered the room on the left side wall, and this room was much larger, and looked rather dangerous.

Two twin statues holding two huge blades were rotating around the room. Planks and shackles lay all over the floor and even some hanging from the ceiling.

"Eww… creepy!" Sailor Moon moaned. "What are we supposed to do, and let's do it quickly and get out of here."

There were also five _Silver Rupees_ lying across the room, and according to the map and the compass… the treasure chest they needed to reach was behind a gate which would only open if all the rupees were collected.

"You take the ones over there… I'll take all on that side." Link said.

"Uh… Me?"

"Well you did say you want to get out of here faster, and this is the only way." replied Link, and he scuttled off… rolling under the blades as they passed, and he grabbed two of the rupees.

Sailor Moon hated it when she got herself into this stuff, and it took her at least several tries before she worked up the never to run past the blades without stopping and moving back in fear.

She did manage to grab a rupee, but when she turned into an alcove, there was another one of those scary looking plaques.

"Hey… wonder what it SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS!" when she tried to move towards the plaque without looking closely… she fell through the _fake floor_.

Link grabbed the fourth rupee. "There, just one more to go." he muttered. "Sailor Moon, grab the last one for me will you."

There was no response. "Huh? Sailor Moon?"

"Thought she was with you." said Navi.

Link shook his head. "Sailor Moon! Where are you?" he called out. His voice echoed along the walls, and suddenly…

"Help!"

Her voice seemed to be coming from the chamber, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Link turned on his Truth-Vision and saw the alcove that had no floor there.

He hopped down, and on his way, he grabbed the last rupee which unlocked the gate by the chest they needed to get to.

He poked his head through the floor illusion and there she was. Struggling with some dead corpses. "Help… get these things off of me!" she cried.

Link hopped down and pries her off the corpses. "Sailor Moon… are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I broke my flashlight." She cried and then it got worse as a small popping sound came from her hardhat. "My headlight went out too!"

She looked around, "Gee… it really is dark in here." Then her hardhat slipped down over her eyes. "Help! It's even darker in here!" she squealed.

"Ah! Typical… kids!" Link grunted he pulled off her hard hat. "Thanks Master."

"Hey… it was my fault anyways. I forget to mention that there are fake floors around here too." replied Link.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep that in mind now." said Sailor Moon.

"Good for y-" Link stopped when he looked through the bars of the cage the fell into. "Whew… would you look at that!"

Navi and Sailor Moon looked through the bars, and both were shocked.

"Gee… you really fell onto something _big_ here Sailor Moon." Navi said.

"What you think it is?" asked Sailor Moon. "It looks like some giant _ship_ or something."

Link looked at it more closely, and it was indeed a ship. He remembered when he had conquered the Shadow Temple before on Planet Legora… that boat carried him up to the final levels.

"How do we get to it?" Sailor Moon asked. "Except for Navi… we can't fit through these bars."

Navi even looked at a stone block it on the floor which was actually blocking the way into the chamber. "No, there's no way through here."

"There's only one way… We'll have to go the long way, through the rest of the Temple." said Link. "Come on… let's go."

Sailor Moon had a bad feeling that she was going to regret this as she climbed up the wire-fence to get back to the top room.

Link pointed out that he got the last rupee and that the gate where the chest was had opened. "Good… let's get that key and get out of here." Said Sailor Moon as she rushed in.

"Uh… Sailor Moon… I wouldn't go in there just-"

"AAH!"

Link and Navi smacked their foreheads. "Too late!" they both said.

They headed over to the alcove and saw Sailor Moon petrified by a big Skulltula. "Get it away! Get it away from me!" she whined.

Link sighed and just fired his Hookshot as the big Spider, destroying it in a flash. "I warned you to be careful right before we entered the Temple Sailor Moon." He said. "Monsters could be lurking around every corner. You _have_ to stay cautious."

Sailor Moon nodded rapidly, and then she got up and opened the small chest, but found that it only contained some silly arrows for their bows.

"That's weird." she said as she looked at the compass. "According to this there's supposed to be another chest here, but I don't see it."

Link and Navi opened their mouths to speak, but she got the drift right away. "Ah, wait, I know…"

"_Use the Truth-Vision."_ they all said together.

She tapped her head, and she saw it… the chest was also invisible, but when she opened it, it appeared "POP!" out of nowhere, and there was the first small key.

"Maybe I should leave the compass to you, and try to read the map instead." Sailor Moon suggested.

"That has got to be the first logical suggestion she's ever made this far." Navi mocked under her breath.

"I heard that, you overgrown firefly."

They all exited the room and found themselves to be stuck with no where to go, as there didn't seem to be any other door in the room, and the Truth-Vision showed nothing.

"Check the map." said Link. "It should be marked on it."

Sailor Moon unrolled the map, but when she tried to read it… she broke out into a panic "Ah! Oh, no! This is terrible." She cried.

"What? What is it?" asked Link.

"Well… well… the map is empty." cried Sailor. "The pictures, and the inscriptions… they're all gone!"

Link And Navi could already see why the map seemed empty to her. "Sailor Moon?" Navi asked.

"Huh?"

"You're holding the map _backwards._ The pictures and the guidelines are all on the _other side_."

Sailor Moon turned the map around. "Oh…. Hee, hee… sorry."

She checked the map, and there was actually supposed to be a door, right behind the wall in front of them, but although this wall was no illusion… Link had a sneaky suspicion it wasn't what it seemed.

He tapped the wall with his sword. "Just as I thought… it's a false wall, made of plaster." he said. "Stand back… this wall's going down."

They backed off into a corner, and Link tossed a bomb at the wall, which blew it up and revealed a locked door.

"Master… you amaze me." said Sailor Moon.

"Eh, whatever." Link simply said.

They unlocked the door and walked in, and found themselves at the starting point of a long, and spooky dark tunnel.

At least Sailor Moon knew not to rush into action this time, or she would've bumped into all the big Skultullas along the way, but that wasn't the only thing they ran into on the way down.

There was a drop down off a ledge, with a gigantic guillotine blocking the way. It was even going up and down all on it's own.

"Swell. How are we supposed to get by this?" Sailor Moon asked. "Do we like use the Hover Boots, and walk right over it, or something?"

Link gazed at her. "Precisely." He said.

"Precisely." Said Sailor Moon, but then her head snapped up. "Precisely?"

Link clapped on his Hover Boots, and ran off the ledge as the huge blade on the guillotine dropped, and he walked right over it and landed safely on his feet.

"Me and my big mouth." Sailor Moon muttered, but she tried it anyways, and she landed safely on the other side too. "Hey… it worked."

Link told her that the Hover Boots could also soften your landings, depending on how high the ledge was, so you wouldn't have to roll forward when falling.

The end of the tunnel was just around the next corner, and the next room they emerged in, was huge! Chasms that stretched on to the size of playgrounds. Guillotines everywhere… _but only at the beginning._

And two Stalfos nights dropped down once they passed the traps. "Whoa… and I thought insurance Salesmen were pushing." cried Sailor Moon.

At least she learned a thing or two about Stalfos from the other scouts when they faced up to them, and she thought they'd be nothing but pushovers… _big mistake!_

Link was already in blade lock with one of the knights, and Sailor Moon knew one of them best ways to kill a skeleton is to knock his head off.

She quickly dodged the monster's sword attack… leapt up into the air. "Take this, Skull-face!" and…

BONG!

Ouch! That had to hurt. It was like trying to kick a bowling ball with cement inside it. "Oh boy!" cried Sailor Moon when she saw the Stalfos' eyes go angry-red!

She backed up until she had nowhere to run without falling into the chasm, and there was no way out this time… _or was there?_

She had an idea… maybe it would work, maybe not, but she had to try it.

The Stalfos jumped for her, but before his blade touched the ground, she quickly rolled under his legs, turned around swiftly and kicked him hard in the back sending him down off the ledge.

Link saw the whole thing as he delivered the final blow to the other knight. "Good going Sailor Moon." he said. "Very creative thinking."

"Aww… it was nothing really."

Now with knights gone, they could proceed, and according to the map and compass, they had to hop on a rising and falling platform in front of them. A job for the Hover Boots no doubt, and what do you know…

Sailor actually went first and did it without even getting tensed.

"Do you think she's finally lost it?" Navi asked. Link didn't think so. He was actually starting to notice that Sailor Moon was getting a little braver the deeper they went into the temple.

He decided to test her. "Sailor Moon, where to from here?" he asked.

Sailor Moon checked both the map, and compass. "It says there's a small key through this locked tunnel." She said. "And the only way to get through it to collect all the silver rupees, I'm on it."

"I rest my case…" replied Navi. "She's lost it."

Sailor Moon grabbed two of the rupees, and Link grabbed two more, but the last one was underneath the Beamos on the isle with them.

Link quickly bombed it, letting Sailor Moon grab the last rupee, which opened the gate allowing them to access the tunnel.

Once in the tunnel, Sailor Moon began to feel just a little uneasy at what she saw. The path up ahead had two huge sets of spikes on platforms, rising up then smashing to the ground.

There was no way to run across it.

"Now what'll we do?" cried Sailor Moon.

"Hey!" called Navi "Here's a sign."

Sailor Moon read it, and it said… _"Only ye who possess the eye of truth shall find the umbrella for the rain of spikes."_

"And…" Link grunted. "I… think… I… found it!"

Sailor Moon and Navi turned back to him and saw him pulling a huge stone block out from a hidden alcove. "Yeah… this'll defiantly… Ah… get us… a-a-across the path! HA!"

Then he got around to the other side, and began pushing the block along the path, until it was halfway across and blocking the spiked-platforms from crashing down.

"Come on girls, over here!" he called to them.

Sailor Helped him pull the block the rest of the way, until it bumped into a small curb in the back of the room allowing them to hop up onto he black and jump onto one of the higher ledges.

Now they could use the falling platforms like a bridge. They both hopped over to the ledge beside them, and Link headed towards the far one in the bottom left corner of the room.

"All right… hit that floor switch over there!" Link called. Sailor Moon pressed on it, and exactly where the compass showed… a small chest dropped down and another small key was now in their possession.

"I got it. Let's go." Link called and the all hopped off the ledges and walked back out into the cave.

They saw the locked door, way, way over across what had to be the biggest chasm they ever came across in the whole temple, and by using the narrow soft pathway, they were able to make it halfway across, but still too far to reach.

"Something tells me the Hover boots won't be able to get us past this stretch." Said Sailor Moon.

"No, you really think so?" snorted Navi.

"Navi, be nice." Link said. "Activate Truth-Vision.".

The y both tapped the heads to turn on the Lens of truth, and they found just what they needed. Two invisible platforms close enough to reach, and big, and long enough to get them across.

"Do you really think we can stand on them?" Sailor Moon asked. "I mean, they are invisible after all."

"Well, don't forget Sailor Moon. Just because you can't see it, doesn't really mean it's not there." Link said, and he used his Hover Boots to float over to the first ledge. "See… it's easy."

Sailor Moon headed his advice, and they both crossed over to the door, but who knew what dangers and surprises awaited for them, now that they have officially come halfway through.

Only time will tell.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	29. Part Three: Hazardous conditions

**EPISODE TWENTY-EIGHT**

Link, Sailor Moon, and Navi found themselves in a large room, with two Re-deads on either side, a locked door up on an inaccessible ledge, more Silver rupees in inaccessible places, and another door that was bared up on the ground.

"Well this sure is a change of pace." said Navi.

"I suggest we take out the Re-deads first." Said Link, "That way it'll be much easier to get the rupees."

Sailor Moon agreed and they both took off towards opposite side of the room only to _trip on something_ and fall after the first few steps.

"Ugh!"

"Ah! What was that?" cried Sailor Moon. She clicked on her Truth-Vision and saw that there were long rows of spikes lying everywhere. "Well that sure wasn't really nice."

She was so busy examining the floor that she hadn't realized, "Sailor Moon, behind you!" cried Link… Too late.

The Re-Dead behind her had reached her from behind, jumped right on her and began choking her. "Ugh! Master!"

"Hang on!" Link called.

He waited until the Re-Dead he was facing tried to leapt for him, and he just rolled out of the way and sliced the monster's head off.

The he quickly wiped out his Hookshot and using quick, and precise aim he shot over, onto the other Re-dead, which froze it and let go of Sailor Moon.

Link made quick short work of the monster, but Sailor Moon sure looked pretty blue in the face, and she was barely breathing at all.

"Oh, no!" Link cried. "Don't move." He quickly got out his Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby which healed her back to normal.

Sailor Moon gasped hard, and breathed heavily as she rekindled herself. "Thanks Master… thought I was a goner." she cried.

She got back to her feet and told him about the floor being crowded, but to her surprise, Link told her he faced something like this before, and about using the Hover boots that would allow them to walk right over the spikes like small molehills.

Well, that was a useful tip. Especially since it helped them grab three of the rupees on the ground already. The fourth-one was floating just below a Hookshot plate on the wall, another easy pickings.

The final one in the corner however was just floating up in the air nearly inaccessible. "Why can't you go up there and get them?" Sailor Moon asked Navi.

"Well first of all; in case you haven't noticed, but those rupees are five times my size." Navi said. "And even if they weren't, I can't touch them. If I could, I would have gotten it by now."

"All right, cut it out you two. Squabbling isn't going to solve anything." said Link. "I'll go get it."

He tapped on his own Truth-Vision and found just what he needed, but through Sailor Moon's naked eyes, Link fried his Hookshot onto a solid wall, and rode up the chain until he was standing in midair.

Sailor Moon used her own Truth-Vision and found the reason. A huge ledge and an invisible Hookshot plate, but as she saw Link jump for the rupee she saw yet another Hookshot plate they didn't see before.

However, she neglected to mention it when the bars on the door on the round opened wide allowing them to access it, and according to the compass, there was a key in there.

"Let's go." Link said.

They all headed through the door and found no signs of a chest in the room. Just one humongous skull-vase, with blue fire flaring out through the top.

There were also some bats in the room too, but like said before… _don't bother them, they don't bother you._ He also said that he remember something about that skull-vase.

"The key's inside it?" asked Sailor Moon. "Well, how are we supposed to get it out? There's no way we'll get through that fire."

"There is one way." Link said. "We have to go up there and toss a bomb into the skull, and hopefully it'll blow the key right out of it."

They began to hop up the steps to the higher ledges, and Link got his first bomb ready. "Here goes." He said, but before he could toss the bomb, one of the bats came zooming down and knocked it right out from his hand.

"Hey!"

Now all four of the bats in the room were awakened by his growl, and began their attack. "Look out!" Link cried and they began to put up their defense.

The bats were all over them now, making it extremely difficult to concentrate on the bomb-toss. "Sailor Moon… try and lure them away! Make them chase you!" cried Link.

"What?!" cried Sailor Moon. "Make them chase me?!"

"Well there is no other better way!" grunted Navi as she dogged another bat. "It'll give Link a chance to get the key."

Sailor Moon knew she was going to regret this, "Okay… but you MAKE… IT… FAST!" she roared, and she rolled about and lead the bats away from her.

"Hey Bat-boys… come and get me!" she mocked. The bats, angered by her mocking followed her away from the ledge.

"Oh, brother! Why is it always me who has to do this?!" she complained as she ran.

The plan seemed to be working as all the bats kept chasing Sailor Moon instead of trying to stop Link from preparing another bomb.

"Here goes." He called. "Stand back, Sailor Moon."

"Like I have a choice!" Sailor Moon called back as the bats had her backed into a corner.

Link tossed his bomb directly into the skull, and the bomb blew the skull to bits revealing the key. Link leapt down and snatched it, then quickly helped Sailor Moon mash up the bats.

"I got the key… let's get out of here."

"Fine by me." Sailor Moon puffed while trying to catch her breath from all the running she did.

They headed back to the previous room, and puzzled about how they were going to reach the locked door on the upper ledge.

Even with the other invisible ledge, the Hover Boots couldn't keep them afloat long enough for them to try and run across.

"Wait… I remember." Sailor Moon said. "I a Hookshot plate up there with the Truth-Vision."

Link tapped on his own Truth-Vision and saw she was right. "Good eyes Sailor Moon." He said. They both got out their Hookshots and targeted the invisible plate.

"Fire one."

"Fire two."

They made it up to the ledge together, and unlocked the door. "Good work girls." Link said. "We're that much closer to the end."

They walked down the tunnel, but when they turned the corner and tried to keep going a huge gust began to blast right at them and force them backwards into the wall.

"Ow!"

"Ah! What the-"

They both looked up and saw a huge fan on the wall ahead of them. It started to blow again, and as they tried to run up the hall, the gust from the fan blew them right back again.

"I have an idea." Link said. He clapped on his Iron Boots, "Get on my back Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon did as she was told and held on tight, while Navi strapped herself into Link's belt.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No, but I'm going to try it. Here we go!"

He began to walk forward. It sure was hard to do with all that extra weight on him, but it seemed to be working. When the fan blew at them, Link's Iron Boots held him into place so he didn't fly backwards.

Sailor Moon didn't fly off either because the wind was mostly hitting Link from the front. "Okay… let's go." Link said as he continued to clomp forward through the rest of the tunnel.

More fans were placed along the route, but thanks to his boots, and his being a shield. Neither he, nor Sailor Moon flew back by the wind.

Navi was safe too, as long as she stayed strapped into Link's belt she couldn't get blown away either.

However, they did come to a bit of a snag though. There was a large pit ahead of them, but if Link took of his boots to try and get across it, they'd all get blown away by the fans.

But like Link always knew… there was more than one way to do things, you just had to look and believe.

He got out his Hookshot and latched onto a wooden plank in the ceiling which successfully carried them across. "Next time, can you warn me when you do that?" Sailor Moon asked.

Link and Navi exchanged disgruntled looks, and… "Sorry." was all he could say. Nevertheless, he continued down the tunnel until he leapt off a ledge to a lower chamber with more fans on the walls until he finally put Sailor Moon down.

"Ah… that went well." Sailor Moon said as she brushed off her skirt, and her hair.

Link checked the map, but he suddenly realized something about the door in front of them. "Hey… this isn't the way we're supposed to go." he said.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked as she looked at the map too, and realized he was right.

They both went through the door and realized Link was right. "Hey… this room is one big dead end." cried Navi.

"Ah-Ah… but it sure isn't empty!" Sailor Moon said shakily. She pointed up ahead at the Re-deads in the room.

Link sighed irritably, "Don't these guys ever learn?!" he groaned.

He and Sailor Moon were able to take them out with no trouble at all this time. It seemed that every time they came across Re-deads or Gibdos, their battles just got all the more easy.

Sailor Moon was almost starting to wish she was in the Boss Room right now… or… maybe not.

"Hey!" Navi called as she hovered a little higher. "There's another plaque up here."

"What does it say?" asked Sailor Moon.

Navi could here the spirits whispering through the wall. "Listen…" she said. "The spirits are saying…"

"_Only those who have Sacred Feet, shall let the wind guide them."_

"Sailor Moon… Navi come look at this." Link called. The girls moved towards the door where Link was peeking through it. "Look there… at that wall with your Truth-Vision.

Sailor Moon looked and saw a fake wall over the chasm covering an alcove with a door inside it. However, it was much to far to simply walk over with the Hover Boots.

At least… not alone…

For there was a fan blowing on the other side of the chasm, and it was no coincidence that the alcove faced in the fan's very direction.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Link asked.

Sailor Moon nodded as they walked back out into the tunnel chamber.

They strapped their Hover Boots, and waited for the fan to blow at full power. "NOW!" Link cried as the both ran right into the gusts of wind and ran clean over the chasm and into the alcove.

"Is it just me… or it this temple starting to get more and more mysterious?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Let's just say it's you." Navi said.

The headed into the next room, where a locked door lay ahead of them, with two Gibdos on the way. "Match you for it?" Sailor Moon asked.

They both stuck out their hands… "One… two… three… shoot!"

Sailor Moon won, Rock crushes scissors. "Oh great!" she muttered but went to work taking the monsters out anyways.

Once they were defeated, a small chest did appear, but it only contained some arrows, and no small key. "Check the compass." said Link. "We've got to find it."

Sailor Moon checked the compass, and Link used his Truth-Vision to look around. Sailor Moon did find the location "According to this, the chest is buried right under this molehill." she said.

There was a problem though… The dirt was so old, and stiff, that she could barely lift a chunk of it out of the way.

"Here… use this." Link said as he tossed her and unlit bomb. Sailor Moon lit it and when it exploded, it blew the dirt away revealing the chest to Link's Truth-Vision.

"I see it…" he said as he opened the chest. "Ah-ha… heh, heh, heh!"

"All right." cried Sailor Moon. "We got the key."

"Yeah… let's go." Link said as they headed for the locked door, and when they emerged in the next room they couldn't believe their eyes…

It was the room with the huge boat in it floating on a ghostly sea of mist, and right to their left was the cage where they first saw it, and Sailor Moon's busted hardhat was still there.

"Oh my gosh… we made it." cried Sailor Moon.

"We're almost there." Link said, "And look… we can get this block out of the way now."

So they hopped to it and pulled and pushed the block away from where it was and all the way across to where they knew it could help them.

The ladder on the ledge that lead to the boat was only half there, but the lower half was nowhere to be seen. Luckily b pushing the block into place by the wall they could easily access it and get to the boat.

"Uh wait a minute…" said Sailor Moon, "Just how are supposed to get this thing underway?"

"I think I see how." Link said. Sure enough, there was a Triforce shape painted on the deck which meant all Link had to do was play Zelda's Lullaby, however Link did warm her about something…

"Once we get under way… we won't be able to get back unless we clear the temple."

Sailor Moon did think of that as a problem. IF they started off, it would be an all or nothing ending for them both.

But she knew she couldn't keep running, they had to finish this. It was the only way to lift the twilight from the upper-world, and gain another one of the Six Medallions.

"I'm ready." she said. "No more holding back, I'll make it through this… I know I can."

Link smiled at her. "I'm proud of you Sailor Moon." He said. "You learn new things and become stronger every day."

Even Navi was please with Sailor Moon's new attitude… she just wondered how long t was going to last this time.

Nevertheless… Link played Zelda's Lullaby while standing on the Triforce, and in an instant, the bells on the sides of the boat began to chime, and they slowly began to drift up the stream of mist.

They were finally on their way… but what exactly was it that they were heading into?

As Link had mentioned… there was no way out this time. They would either be clearing the rest of the temple, or meet their end.

Who knew what it was going to be, but stay tuned to find out!

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…


	30. Part Four: Showdown in the Dark

**EPISODE TWENTY-NINE**

In his hidden crypt… Bongo was most displeased that Link and Sailor Moon had made it that far it the Shadow Temple already.

But not as displeased as Ganondorf was. He spoke over the looking glass… _"Dark Spirit… I want that kid and his Sailor friend destroyed, I can't him either one of them interfering in my plans any longer."_

Bongo knew of only a few final attempts that would probably be useful in his little plot. _"I will get them yet Lord Ganondorf… I promise you this will be the last you see of them."_ he said behind his shadows.

Ganondorf was still not amused. _"Just be certain you know what you're doing Dark-Spirit. I will not tolerate any further failures."_

"_I shall take my leave now, and go search for the final Triforce Shard myself, and when I return, If you do have either a dead Sailor Moon… A Dead hero of time… or both… then you had better start searching for a way to escape my wrath."_

Then he was gone.

Bongo turned his attention to the boat. _"Hmm, mm, mm. Row-row, row your boat gently down the lane… Terribly-terribly-terribly-terribly, now you SUFFER PAIN! Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"_

_**Meanwhile…** _

"Ugh… doesn't this thing go any faster?!" Sailor Moon complained. "It feels like we've been going for a while."

"Patients Sailor Moon… we just cast off." Link said. "Besides… do you have any idea of how old a ghost ship can be?"

Link did have a point there, so Sailor Moon just decided to sit back and enjoy the ride… that is… until she got the sneaky suspicion they was being watched.

But she wasn't the only one… Link felt it to.

He looked up at the ceiling, "Watch out!" and two Stalfos came down onto the ship. "Get them!"

Link and Sailor Moon rushed into battle.

The bad news was, the ship was still moving. This made it hard for them to jump, dodge, or even move straight, but the good news was, neither could the knights.

In fact, Link and Sailor Moon were able to use it to their advantage. The knights were strong, but they weren't that smart.

One tried slash his sword right at Link, but the force of the ship going up and down made him fall short Allowing Link to strike with an upward thrust of his own sword, and his shot hit, and destroyed the first knight.

While the other one did a jump attack right for Sailor Moon, but the ships un-leveled motion caused his to jump much to high and far, and he leapt right off the ship and into the chasm below the mist.

"Have a nice trip!" Sailor Moon called down to him, but suddenly the boat began quivering. "Now what?"

"Hey!" Navi called. "Guys… this ship is sinking. Abandon ship! Get onto safer grounds!"

Luckily the ship had docked that very moment, and Link and Sailor Moon wasted no time in leaping off the deck and onto the solid ground as the ship sank below the mist and was gone.

"And they say to pack a life jacket on a boat." Sailor Moon moaned. "Where do we go now?" she asked.

"We go and find the boss key." Link said. "If I remember correctly, the way to the key should be through that door over there."

So the headed over to the wall on the far right and entered through to the next room, but to their surprise. "Awe, it's just three more doors." Sailor Moon said.

Link turned on his Truth-Vision, "That's not all…" he said, "Look for yourself."

Sailor Moon turned on her Truth-Vision too, and saw so many invisible walls that they were practically standing in a small labyrinth, with Floor-Master monsters everywhere.

"Come on… we have to go through one of the doors." Link said.

"Which one?" Navi asked.

Sailor Moon checked the map, and Link check the compass. One door, held the key to the boss room. Another one had the final small key to get to the area of the boss room, but whatever was behind the third one… that was anyone's guess.

"I'll go through the door on the right." Link said.

"I'll take the one to the right." added Sailor Moon.

"And I guess I'll take the last one." Navi said. Even though she couldn't open doors, she was a fairy, and could just fly through them. So they all split up.

…

Link entered through the door on the right, and realized he had just walked right into a trap as to huge wooden spike walls were closing in on him. The spikes were too sharp and rusty to even touch.

However, he was able to see through the knotholes, and broken sections of the wood and saw the oriented gold and blue chest was to his right on the other side of one of the two walls.

The two _wooden walls,_ that could be burned very easily with the help of Din's fire. So the walls were destroyed, and now Link could access the chest… that is after he dealt with the few monsters in the room with him.

"Some guys just never learn!" he grunted as he drew his sword and rushed into battle.

…

Sailor Moon entered through the door on the left, but ended up getting locked in, but by what? There didn't seem to be anyone else in that room with her.

"I don't get it. There's absolutely nothing in here." she said to herself, but suddenly she spoke too soon as she felt something slam right into her, hard.

"AAH!"

She fell over and rolled around a bit. "What was that?!" she growled. "Who is it? Show yourself!"

Her only response was a another hard bash.

"AH! Hey!"

She tapped on her Truth-Vision, and saw what it was, and invisible Floor-Master. "Yet another little detail he didn't mention to me… Master!" she grunted.

The hand began to fly for her again. "Not this time, Handy-man!" she said, and she tackled the monster to the ground and really began to go nuts. It was like one of those wild-fights behind the sofa things.

In the end, Sailor Moon beat the Floor-Master, which opened the door, and dropped down the chest containing the final small key. "Yeah."

Overjoyed with her triumph, she grabbed the key and exited out the door where she found Link waiting for her. "Master, I got the key." she said.

"Well done Sailor Moon." Link said. "And I have the Boss key."

Now with both of the keys in their possession, there wasn't much left stopping them form making it to the final chamber. They were about to head out… "Wait! Where's Navi?"

"I thought she was with you." said Sailor Moon.

"_AAH!"_

They'd know that scream anywhere. "Navi!"

"Hold on, we're coming!"

**_Later on_**…

Navi was still all covered in black soot…

It turned out that the room she explored was pretty useless, nothing but a set of giant skull vases on a rotating platform, and Navi got stuck inside one of them, and they had to blow her out with a bomb.

Sailor Moon was still laughing at how silly Navi looked in all that soot, but Navi was not amused.

Still, there was no time to argue as now it was time get to the final area. Which was in fact located across a huge chasm across from where the boat sank.

This time there was really no switch to hit, no invisible clues… absolutely nothing. At least… until they noticed something.

"Hey! cried Navi. "Look… there's a whole pile of dynamite sticks but he statue over there."

Link suddenly had a feeling that if they could just blow those explosives, it might break the cracked portion of the statue and cause it to drop and create a bridge for them to get across.

"Yeah… but just one problem." Sailor Moon said. "See how far this chasm is? There's no way we can toss a bomb that far across over there."

Link agreed with her. "I think it's time I introduced you to another one of my little gadgets." He said as he reached behind and pulled out a strange object that looked like a metal rodent.

"Wow… neat." Sailor Moon said. "But what is it?"

"It's called a _Bombachau_." Link said. "It's a type of explosive that crawls along walls, floors and ceilings. It detonates by a timer after ten seconds, or it detonates earlier when it comes into contact with any hard object."

Sailor Moon though that was completely wicked, and so she got the idea of the plan.

Link carefully placed the Bombachau on the wall to the far left of them. Hopefully it would travel along the wall, crash into the statue, and blow all the dynamite sticks.

"Here goes." he said as he pulled the pin from the top of the rodent, and off it went.

"Wow…. Look at it go." said Sailor Moon. "That thing really can come in handy."

The Bombachau finally reached the statue and exploded casing the dynamite around to blow. The statue began to quiver and drop.

"TIMBER!" Link shouted as with one huge THUD! The Statue fell perfectly over the chasm just like a bridge. "Well that was easy enough."

The girls just exchanged "Whatever." looks.

They made it across the bridge and over to the final locked door, and they walked through it to emerge in one of the most darkest, most mysterious of rooms in the entire temple.

It was so incredibly dark, that without Navi's glowing, you almost wouldn't be able to see your hand in front of your face.

There was nothing, nothing at all but black, black, black, and more black. The only sign of a way out was the huge locked door a way over on the other side.

_The boss door._

Sailor Moon began to feel that chilly feeling curl up her spine. "Whoa… I'm going die up here… I'm going to die up here…"

"Look!" Link said so suddenly which made Sailor Moon nearly want to leap off the edge. "Use your Truth-Vision."

Sailor Moon tapped her Truth-Vision on, and saw sets of labyrinth shaped tiles a float over the long black dropdown.

"Hover-Boots, on!" Link said.

"Hover Boots, on." Sailor Moon replied, and they both carefully scuttled across from tile to tile until they safely reached the other ledge to the Boss door.

"This is it… we made it." Link said.

"Whew… at last." Sailor Moon sighed, but then she suddenly remembered. "Wait a minute… if we go in here, then are we-?"

Link nodded "We're going to face Bongo-Bongo… the darkest of all shadow creatures ever to have existed."

Sailor Moon sweat dropped, "But this Bongo guy…" she asked. "He's not really going to… you know… put up much of a fight? I mean were talking about a pushover, right?"

"Not really." Navi said. "We've seen Bongo's full body before. He's Twenty-times your sizes, and he his hands are big enough to crush houses."

Sailor Moon officially turned blue.

"That's not helping, Navi." Link said. "Look… Sailor Moon, if you want to, you can come in, but you won't have to fight if you don't want to."

"But Master… you'll need my help." Sailor Moon said, but Link cut her off. "Hey…I faced this creature once before all by myself, I can face him again."

Sailor Moon decided to at least go in. After all, one of the best things Link taught her do was…

"_If you get caught in a serious situation. You can either fight, or hide; Help…if you could… or stay out of the way and leave it to the professionals."_

With that settled… Link used the big key on the lock and they entered the room.

Once inside, they couldn't believe how small the room really was. "I don't get it." Link said. "Where is he?"

They all looked around, but found no secrets anywhere. "And this is supposed to be the boss room?" Sailor Moon said.

They all walked directly across the center of the room, and realized their feet made hollow echoing sounds as the treaded across the metal plate on the floor.

"Oops!" they all said together, and at that moment the plate opened like a trap door sending them into a deep plunge into a gigantic room and they landed surprisingly softly on what was in fact… a large Bongo-drum."

Then it got worse as a gigantic creature appeared, just as large as Navi said appeared. He was rather oddly shaped though, made up a huge flowery-shaped eye, and two huge ghostly hands.

"I take it that's him." Sailor Moon squeaked. Link and Navi nodded.

_**PHANTOM SHADOW BEAST: BONGO-BONGO**_

"_Yes Sailor Moon… Yes Hero of Time… we meet up at last."_ He said in his deep dark voice. _"Now I can finish the both of you off myself, and prove that I am most worthy in Ganondorf's eyes."_

Link withdrew his sword. "Oh no you won't!" he said sharply. "Not if we take you out first."

"_Oh, really? Hmm, mm, mm."_ Bongo's body suddenly began to fade away into the shadows, hiding all but his hands. _"But how will you be able to fight what you cannot even see?"_

His huge hands began pounding on the drum, which caused Link and Sailor Moon to bounce up and down with the drumbeats.

"Whoa!"

"Yeow!"

"You know… I really loved bouncers as a kid, but never like this!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Navi…" Link said. "Get Sailor Moon to the edge of the drum… I'll stay here and try to draw him out into the open."

Navi nodded. "This way Sailor Moon!"

On the edge of the drum she didn't bounce that much, but Sailor Moon was actually starting to think that maybe she should go back and try to help, but then she also realized Bongo had a point.

How could you fight what you couldn't see?

Well actually Link already knew of Bongo's weakness. He kept his Truth-Vision on, and saw him perfectly in the shadows.

The only way to destroy him successfully was to hit him in the eye, when it was opened that is, and the only way to make it open as to stun his hands… Easier said than done.

It was hard enough trying to hit those huge hands while they were always moving as the pounded the drum, and making him bounce… but Bongo also had other attacks of his own.

What else did you think he used his hug hands for anyways?

Link was able to stun one of the two hands with his arrows, but then the other hand came up from behind and grabbed him.

"AAH! Hey… get off… ARGH!"

The huge hand shook Link all over and pounded him against the surface of the drum. Sailor Moon and Navi covered their eyes. "Ooh… that's got to hurt."

But as quickly as he hit the drum, Link used it's force to bounce right back up and slash at the other hand. "Bet you didn't see that one coming, eh?"

With both his hands stunned, and his eye now opened, Bongo was really steamed. _"I'll cut your lifeline short for that surprise attack, Boy!"_

He positioned himself on the surface of the drum, and began charging forward like a bull. "Really?" Link asked. "Well you should keep your _eye _on things!"

With his Truth-Vision still active, Link could see the eye coming for him, and he whacked at it hard.

"_AAARRRGGGH!"_ right in the pupil, and Bongo fell down with a huge thud onto the drum. Link, _still neglecting to turn off his Truth-Vision_… began hacking and slashing away at the eye.

Sailor Moon however noticed that while Bongo was stunned, she could see him again… _without the aid of her Truth-Vision_, but it didn't last for too long. For as soon as he rekindled himself, Bongo retreated back to the shadows, ready to continue the fight.

"What say, you overgrown shadow freak!" Link mocked, "Had enough yet?"

"_Never!"_ shouted Bongo. _"I've been waiting a long, long time for this moment. I will become part of Ganondorf's army, and no ten-thousand year-old brat like you… IS GOING TO MESS IT UP FOR ME NOW!"_

"Hey, don't be a king… talk to this thing!" Link said as he shot his bow again and stunned Bongo's left hand.

"_Why you-!"_

Bongo shaped his other hand into a huge fist, which actually made it impervious to attacks Link remembered the hard way.

BOOM! Link went across the drum again.

"Ooh… I can't stand much more of this!" Sailor Moon said to herself. "I've got to help him, but how?"

Link took longer than before to get up this time, but he did successfully manage to stun the other hand, force Bongo into trying a tackle, then pin his eye down and hack at him again.

But this time… when Bongo recuperated, Link was really looking drowsy. So drowsy, he could barley hold his sword up and keep his balance.

Apart from him taken two huge beatings from the beast… Link had kept his Truth-Vision on for far too long without turning it off, and that really sucked his energy out of him.

"Navi… he's not looking so good." cried Sailor Moon. "I don't like it that he's not looking so good!"

Navi didn't like the way Link looked out there either.

"_What's wrong little hero? Heh, heh, heh. Finally realized the darkness has won?"_ Bongo asked, and he couldn't resist prodding Link in the chest with his huge finger, and Link toppled over like a cut-down tree.

He fell over on his back and still rather exhausted, Bongo reached down and picked him up. _"One Hero… Shaken not stirred. Heh, heh, heh!"_

Sure enough he began tossing and throwing Link everywhere, and remained hidden in the shadows where he couldn't be seen without the aid of the Truth-Vision.

Sailor Moon and Navi watched Link take several whacks, pounds, and pummels, over and over again. This was just too unbearable to watch.

"I can't take it anymore." she cried. "I've got to do something."

"Like what?!" Navi asked. "How can you take n that overgrown _dark_ thing? You barely even made it past the dark entrance to this temple without bringing in all those _lights_."

Sailor Moon's head snapped up. "Lights… Dark! That's it. Navi you're a genius."

"I am not!" Navi grunted. "Uh… what's a genius?"

"Never mind. Come on… this is going to take teamwork."

By this time, Bongo was bopping Link up in the air like someone playing with a kicking-sack. _"Ha, ha, ha, ah! Ashes, Ashes… and you GO DOWN!"_

BOOT! He flicked his fingers which sent Link right to the edge of the drum. He sure looked awful, as if one little breeze would blow him to bits.

"_And now the final ordeal!"_ Bongo said as he positioned himself ready for attack.

_This final assault should finish him off for good."_ He thought to himself._ "I'll crush him, and his Sailor friend, and take the four shards he has straight to Ganon."_

"_Finally he will initiate me into his army of servants and I will be free to unleash my twilight all across the universe… Hee, hee, hee!"_

"_SAY GOODBYE, KID!"_ he shouted.

He was halfway across the drum in his tackle when suddenly… a bright flash of light illuminated him from the shadows.

"_Huh?! AAAHHH! LIGHT… I CAN'T STAND LIGHT!"_

Link opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head, and saw it was Sailor Moon using her Tiara's golden-glow, combined with Navi's light to stun the dark monster.

"You may be able to hide in the dark…" Sailor Mon snarled.

"But what if the darkness is illuminated in light?" added Navi.

Smart thinking too. Not only did the light prevent Bongo from hiding himself, but was weakening him a lot worse than basic attacks.

"_GRR… I'll get you yet!"_

Navi then let Sailor Moon keep the monster at bay while she flew over to Link. "Hold on Link… let's get you fixed up." she said.

She used her fairy magic to restore Link back to normal. "Thanks Navi." Link said, "Now let's finish this! You ready Sailor Moon!"

"Ready."

"All right then… _GO FIERCE DIETY!"_ replied Link and he changed into his strongest state and got his sword ready, while at the same time Sailor Moon concentrated her powers…

"_MOON TIARA… MAGIC!"_ and she tossed her Tiara which expanded and ensnared Bongo in the ring of light and really shocked the darkness out of him.

"_ROAR! AAARRRGGGHHH! I WILL NOT LOSE LIKE THIS!"_

Now it was Link's turn as his sword glowed like mad. _"SACRED… FIERCE-DEITY… HELIX-SWORD… ATTACK!"_ he charged across the drum right for Bongo's eye and…

SLASH!

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

The entire Temple began to tremble and quake as Bongo's body began to disintegrate into dust particles. He was finished!

"_AWE! CURSE YOU HERO… CURE YOU SAILOR MOON!"_ He bellowed and thundered. _"I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINALLY HAVING MY DREAM COME TRUE!"_

"_OH… AAAAHHH!"_

Then he was gone… dusted away.

Sailor Moon and Link went wild with cheering and danced in circles.

"You did it guys! You did it!" cried Navi.

"No, Navi…." Link said. "Sailor Moon did it."

Sailor Moon felt touched, "Aww… Master." She said, but before she could say another word, the temple began quivering angrier than before and was starting to cave in.

"I'll thank you later!"

The blue light appeared, and they jumped into in an a split second, which warped them back outside to the Graveyard.

…

The ground gave a heavy jolt, and a big burst of light shot up through the sky and the twilight cloud began to vanish through a white-hole in the sky, and was gone.

Once again the sun was shining, and the sky was blue, and better still. Marco was free from his curse.

"Whoa… I just had the weirdest dream." He said.

"Awe, don't you worry about it there sonny." Dampee said. "The darned danged nuisance is all over now."

"_Thanks to those kids."_ He said in his mind.

…

Sailor Moon, Navi, and Link landed safely in the graveyard all safe and sound.

"We made it." Sailor Moon cried. "And boy does it feel good to be out of there."

"All thanks to you Sailor Moon" Link said. "It was your clever idea and quick thinking that saved us this time."

Sailor Moon blushed, but then a flash of purple light popped up through the ground, and in the middle of it was the image a rather strange young-woman.

She was dressed in an outfit that almost resembled that of Sheik's style. "Who's this?" asked Sailor Moon.

The woman smiled at her and bowed her head. _"I am Impa… one of the Sheikah." _She said. _"I am also the care taker to Princess Zelda, and am also the former sage of the Shadow Temple."_

Sailor Moon was amazed.

Impa then gazed at Link. _"I am most ever relived to see you alive and well Link."_

"It has been a long time." Link said.

Sailor Moon didn't quite understand how this woman could have been Zelda's nanny. Well Impa told Sailor Moon…

_She was the one who taught Link Zelda's Lullaby, and that she was the only other person to see Ganondorf for what he truly was. A cold-hearted Demon._

_The Sheikah had served the Royal Family of Hyrule, on Legora, for many generations, as attendants to newborns._

_However, when Ganondorf finally attacked, Hyrule castle surrendered to him in no time, and his reign of terror began. _

_His main target was Zelda, and the hidden treasure she possessed; one of the keys to the Sacred Realm… the Ocarina of Time. However, Impa succeeded in taking Zelda away from Ganon's reach._

_When Ganon was defeated, it was only a matter of time before Impa was killed and the planet was doomed, however, if Impa was to die, all she ever wanted was for both Link and Zelda to be happy together._

_So before she perished, she cast a final spell over Zelda that activated as so as Zelda cast Link out into space. Zelda was frozen too, and kept under the watchful eyes of the spirits of the Sages._

…

"Wow… that was so heavy." Sailor Moon cried.

"Impa… please tell me…" Link said. "Is Zelda alright? I must see her again."

Impa smiled, _"There is no need for you to worry Link. The Princess is safe now."_ she said._ "Soon you will indeed see her face-to-face, and she will explain everything to you."_

That was just what needed to hear. The thought of him and his beloved meeting up soon was enough to ease more of his pain. "I will wait for her… and protect her."

Impa smiled again and then turned to Sailor Moon. _"Sailor Moon… you must continue to help Link through the remainder of this daring quest that you have aided him in until now."_ she said.

"_Now… I infuse my powers and spirit within you… with this Medallion."_

She held her arms up high in the air and she vanished into a steam of purple-sparkles, which then turned into the shape of the _Shadow Medallion_, which infused itself within Sailor Moon and was now added to Link's collection.

"Master… does this mean?"

Link nodded, but it was actually Sheik, who appeared from out of nowhere and spoke for Link.

"Congratulations Sailor Moon." He said. "The fifth Medallion has been claimed, and you have indeed been awakened as the _Sage of Shadow_… reborn."

Sailor Moon really didn't know whether or not to feel proud, or scared. So she decided she was them both. This was really a big honor for her.

"And as the new sage is awakened it is customary for me to teach to the both of you the melody that will lead you to even greater possibilities."

"This is the melody that will draw you into the most infinite of darkness, that absorbs even time itself… _The Nocturne of Shadow." _

_**(My favorite of all the warp songs)**_

Sheik got out his harp and began to play the most mysterious yet mystical of notes ever heard, Link repeated the sequence and the song was played.

Sailor Moon never heard any music like it. It felt like some sort of dark enchanted lullaby, she made sure to remember the notes played.

"You're journey is nearing it's end, and wish you and you friends luck." Sheik said. "Until we meet again." Then he was gone.

"See… that Sheik sure comes and goes quickly." Sailor Moon said.

**_Later on_**…

When it came to work time at the café, everyone was most amazed to hear that it was Serena who was the big hero this time, and after she had come such a long way too.

"I guess Serena's gotten a lot more braver than we thought." Darien said. "By the way, where is she?"

Everyone else began to giggle. "Don't you remember?" asked Rei. "About what he did to get her out of school today?"

Darien remembered.

…

Serena was at school, in probably the latest of all detentions ever.

Link had called and said she'd be out for the day but was willing to spend five hours after school doing make-up assignments.

"_Just you wait Master… when I get out of here you're going to be sorry!"_ she grunted in her mind. _"Really, Really Sorry!"_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**(Very stressed and very jumpy)**_

_**Okay… I can do this.**_

_**This fic sure is starting to wear me out everyone, but were almost there. I can make it, I know I can.**_

_**Just one more saga, and then it on tot Finals. I can't wait.**_


	31. You are You

**EPISODE THIRTY**

Somewhere… over the Sand dunes of Tottori. Two huge glowing objects, completely unnoticed by anyone at all, crashed hard into the sand.

When the dust had cleared, nothing seemed to happen for a really long while. In fact, the sand looked as though nothing had even hit it.

Until… a grossly looking hand popped through the sand and out popped the head of a rather ugly looking old lady with dark skin, a beaky nose, and her hair was incase inside a white turban with a blue crystal in the front.

She gasped, coughed and hacked while brushing the sand off her face. "Ahh… finally!" she grunted as she tried to pull herself out of the sand. "Oh!… Ah! …Ugh! This is terrific!"

With a loud grunt, and huge pull, she yanked herself out from the ground and rubbed off her dark robe. "Whew… I have sand in places I didn't even know I had."

Just then, a second head, identical to the other woman popped up through the sand. She was dressed just like the other woman was, expect her turban had red jewel on the front.

"Awe, quick belly aching, Kotake." She snarled. "Are we there yet?"

The other woman looked really irritated. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are We there yet?!" she mocked. "Yes, Koume… We're here!"

"Kotake… don't shout at me." said Koume.

"Ahem… we are here, sister." Kotake replied.

The two ladies looked around. "So this is planet Earth?" said Komue. "This is that planet we heard of that where our beloved _Spirit Temple_ now exists."

"No matter…" said Kotake. "While were here, why don't we do what we witches always do? Steal, corrupt, cause mayhem?"

Koume checked their map of the Galaxy in which they had traveled across. So far, there were three big "X's" marking planets they had conquered. "Yes… this planet shall have the honor of being our next target."

The two witches mounted their broomsticks. "Let's go Koume… Ho, ho, ho!"

"I'm right behind you Kotake. Hee, hee, hee!"

**_Meanwhile, in Ganon's castle_**…

Ganondorf was most unpleased at what he saw. "GRR… Of all the evil creatures in the universe… why them?!" he growled.

"Is there something that ails you, Your-Evilness?" asked a Stalfos.

Ganondorf showed him the image in his cauldron.

"It's my surrogated mothers… the witches Koume, and Kotake; Allis: _Twinrova_… have shown themselves on Earth, and I can only tell they plan to conquer it just like all the other planets they blew out of the skies!"

"How bad can that be?" asked the Stalfos, "I like Twinrova."

Ganondorf slammed his fist hard into the wall. "Well… I hate them!" he snarled. "As much as I appreciate their giving me life and all that I have… I despise them as much as a despise the Hero of Time and the Sailor Scouts."

For as long as Ganondorf could remember, Twinrova had always been trying to be more dastardly, more evil than he was. "And by far they could even be right."

"Look out there! I can't even conquer One measly little planet. Although I did destroy Legora, but that was Millenniums ago!"

That was only part of Ganondorf's problems, but the absolute worst was still ahead of him. He had three shards of the Triforce of Courage, while Link had four.

Only one shard was left to find, but for some reason he couldn't detect where the final shard was anywhere.

His radar and best scanners were all working perfectly, without any bugs at all, but obviously wherever the shard was it was completely undetectable.

Ganondorf suddenly had a hunch of where it was. "Zelda? She could have it on her." he said.

"But, Evilness…" asked the Stalfos, "How can the Princess have the shard if she is not even alive?"

"As a matter of fact… she is very much still alive." replied Ganondorf. "She may be in hiding now, but sooner or later she will appear, and when she does… Hmm, mm, mm… we'll be ready for her Ha, ha!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Five of the Six Medallions had been collected. Link's quest was nearing it's end. Only the one final Triforce Shard, and the Spirit Temple remained.

Link had gathered everyone to the Temple of Time, for he had some good news, some bad news, and some… well… Let's just say it was news that could be both bad and good at the same time.

The Bad news was regarding the Triforce Shard. "Take a look at this." Link said as he opened the Door of Time and showed everyone the radar screen, and it was completely blank.

There were no more red flashing dots on the map anywhere. Meaning wherever the last shard was, they weren't able detect it at all.

"Well, if the shard isn't anywhere on the screen… then maybe Ganondorf has it." Serena suggested.

"No, he can't have it. Look here." Link said as he pointed over to the score counter on the side of the map. The scores still read that they still had four of the shards, while Ganon only had three.

"Besides, I don't think he see it either. This Rader uses the exact same Triforce detecting he uses." replied Link.

Artimus got the drift. "So it means that if we can't find the last shard, then Ganondorf must not be able to see it either."

That was a sign of relief, but still, Link wanted everyone to remain on special alert if anything should show up.

The Good news however was about the Spirit Temple. "You found it already?" asked Rei.

Link nodded and showed them it's location on the radar, but at that point it was where the third bit of news came into the picture.

"Hey… that looks like the Tottori Sand dunes on Shikoku." said Mina.

"Yes, they are." replied Link. "Lately there had been reports of a strange and violent of sandstorms blowing across it, but they have no lead as to why."

"So you were able to identify it was coming from the Spirit Temple all along?" asked Amy. "That's really clever."

Mina however was suddenly catching onto something. "Wait a minute." she said. "If the Spirit Temple is there, then does that mean-?"

Link nodded. "Yes… you and I are going to Tottori on a secret expedition to find and tackle the Spirit Temple." He said. "I've already booked all the arrangements and travel plans… We leave Thursday afternoon, after school."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… back up a bit." replied Mina. "_This Thursday_… as in _tomorrow_… right before the start of another three-day weekend?"

"Yes." Link answered. "Do you know of any other good time in which we can do this?"

Mina didn't really know about this. She knew it was now her turn to become a Sage reborn, but she didn't expect having to go on an expedition like this.

Well it was a good thing for her she had no schedule this weekend, her teachers weren't planning to give everyone that much homework, and it was most convenient that her mom was going on business for the weekend too, and she would leave in the morning.

This way she wouldn't have to really make up an excuse or anything.

"I think you should go for it." Atriums said. "After all this is the very last of the Five Temples, and you're the only one left to become a Sage."

"Artimus?"

Soon everyone began agreeing with him. "Think of it this way." said Rei. "If you go on this trip and tackle the temple, you'll gain cool new items like the rest of us."

"Yeah, and not only that…" said Darien, "But if you and Master do this, we'll finally have all Six Medallions."

The other all nodded, and Mina decided to go for it. "Count me in." she said. "I guess I've got some shopping and planning to do."

Link smiled at her. "Good." He said. "Here, take this list with you to make it easier. Remember, we're going to a desert-type terrain."

With all that settled, everyone carried on about their days.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Koume and Kotake had already succeeded in capturing a whole load of treasures and goods from all the nomad tribes both in and around the desert, but it wasn't enough for them, they decided they wanted have a little more fun.

That and get some more treasures, "And what better place than the richest place in all of Japan." Koume snickered, "The city of Tokyo."

"Or better than that…" added Kotake. "We can go for all the treasure, and we won't even have to get our fingers dirty."

She concentrated her powers and the blue crystal on her turban began to glow. _"Abracdabrus… Abracadabra… Abracadabri… Abacadabro!"_

A small puff of blue smoke appeared out from her turban and began to spread across the floor of the chamber, and pop back up as strange ice statue monsters. They growled and the roared.

"SHUT YOUR YAPS!" Kotake growled.

"Now… my army of_ Freezards._ You will headed for Tokyo… you will find all valuables you can see, steal them and bring them back… and should any humans interfere… you may TEAR THEM APART!"

The Freezards all turned on their bottom, changed into frozen winds and escaped out into the world.

"Good thinking Kotake. Hee, hee, hee!"

"Thanks a lot Koume. The money and goodies will be ours yet. Ho, ho, ho!"

**_Meanwhile, back in Tokyo_**…

After school, Mina was indeed shopping for some supplies and equipment she'd need on her expedition the next day.

-A new outfit…

-Sunscreen lotion…

-Extra canteens…

Link was also taking care of the rest of things. Plane tickets to Tottori, renting a dessert tractor and trailer that would carry them across the desert faster, and tug along the main supplies.

Tents… Food… Water… Gas… even an emergency radio in case they needed to call for help. He and Serena also taught her how to use the Hover-Boots, as by wearing them their would never sink into the sand, not even if it were quicksand.

So, everything was all ready for tomorrow after school.

Mina was ready to check out with her stuff, and surprisingly she met up with an old friend of hers, who also looked like her, except she had red hair, working as a cashier for the department store, named Cindy Choiseul

_**(Boy… it sure is getting harder for me to come up with new characters to add)**_

"Cindy?"

"Oh, hey Mina. How's it going?" she asked. "You going on a trip the weekend?"

Mina nodded, but she was careful not to tell Cindy where and why she was going. "Yeah… but no place too special."

As Cindy cashed in the merchandise, Mina asked why she was working at the store anyways. Cindy pointed over to one of the manikins wearing the stores latest, and most elegant of gowns.

I almost looked like the prototype for a wedding gown, all white and loose, with long sleeves. It even came with matching white pearls and they were free… _With the dress of course._

But unfortunately, the stores most latest, and elegant of gowns for sale… was also sadly the most expensive.

Mina took just one look at the price tag and was all… "Gaa-aa-aah! Sometimes shopping really stinks." she said.

"I know… there's no way I can afford this on my allowance, and I really need that dress." said Cindy.

Mina was about to ask why, but suddenly she got the drift when a cute boy about Link's height and had his hair style to, only his hair was brown, walked past them both.

"Hey, Cindy, we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah… sure thing Jarred." Cindy replied almost sounding shy.

Mina knew she didn't have to ask, but went for it in any case. "I'll bet that guy's your boyfriend?"

Cindy blushed, and twiddled her fingers, "Well… sort of." she answered. "I've had a crush on him for months now, and… well I…"

"I asked him to the midterm prom with me, and he said yes."

Mina was all giddy and excited for her. "EEE! No way." She cried. "That's totally awesome- but what's got you so bummed then?"

Cindy told Mina that this was going to be their very first date, and she really wanted this to work out. Her one chance to ask Jarred to her boyfriend, and she wanted to look the most elegant ever.

But she just couldn't afford the dress, and worst of all… the prom was tomorrow, and the only thing she had that would be nice was a simple pink silky gown with long sleeves, and wasn't big and loose at the bottom.

It was very nice looking, but it didn't quite feel right to her. She didn't think it was what Jerald would want to see her in, and worse, what if he thought she looked awful.

Mina knew where she was coming from, she herself went through things like that with her old boyfriend. "But Cindy, how do you know what he'll actually say?"

Cindy couldn't really answer that. The truth was she always had trouble trying to find things she had in common with most people, and let her shyness rule over her by judging people.

Mina decided that the best thing to do was get nosey about this, and see what Jarred was really like. So she got all her gear together. "Just hold it in their Cindy… you'll be just fine." she said and left.

Cindy still didn't know.

**_Later on_**…

After her shift at the café was over, Mina headed off without warning and without telling anyone why.

"Gee… Mina sure looks concerned about something." said Serena.

"Well, I wouldn't really blame her." said Darien. "After all, she and Master have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. She probably just went home to get to bed early so she'd be all fresh for the trip." Lita suggested, but Link, Navi, Artimus, and Luna weren't so sure about that.

"She's up to something… I know it." Artimus said.

Link agreed. "Navi, Artimus… I want you two to go and follow her; see what she's up to."

"Right." said Navi.

"Yes, Master." added Artimus, and they were off.

…

They found Mina just hiding in the bushes by the pathway in the park, until she saw a strange young man walking down the path.

"Typical Mina." Artimus mumbled. "Always thinking more about boys, rather than what's important."

Navi wasn't so sure though. She was pretty good at reading minds through facial expressions. Whatever Mina was thinking, it wasn't concerning herself.

Finally Mina stepped out in front of the man. "Excuse me… Jarred." she said.

Jarred looked up, "Hey… You're that girl Mina. The one that Cindy keeps talking about." he said. "What brings you here?"

Mina and Jarred walked off together with Navi and Artimus staying within earshot, and they heard every word-for-word… about Cindy, and her worries.

"She shouldn't be that worried." Jarred said. "It wouldn't matter to me what she came in. Why, I thought she was pretty just wearing her school uniform. That's my crush for her hit me."

This was good for Mina to hear.

So Jarred too had a crush on Cindy, and he was also pretty shy to speak up, and yet it wouldn't matter to him what she wore to the prom. The point is, she would be there.

"I better get home… I got to get my suit ready for tomorrow." Jarred said, and he left. "See you around."

Mina waved to him until he was out of site, and then she was all giddy and excited. "Wait until I tell Cindy." and she ran off.

Artimus and Navi saw that Mina was only trying to help a friend, and they headed for home… unbeknownst that right when they left when suddenly they saw a strange white breeze floated past, and was on it' way to the department store.

**_The Next Day_**…

Mina had finished school and was on her way home to get her bags and ready to head for the airport. When Cindy came running up to her.

"Mina! Hey Mina!" she called out with excitement.

She caught up with her and showed her the wade of money she had. "My boss just gave me a big bonus for all my hard work… so I can get my dress."

Link had arranged for a cab to pick him and Mina up from the café and they'd be spending the night in Tottori and head into the desert the next day.

They both held hands, and jumped for joy. "EEE!"

Mina suddenly then remembered that she had to tell her something about what Jarred had said. "Uh… Cindy, about the dress-"

Suddenly Cindy realized she had to go grab the dress while she had the chance. If she didn't she'd look like a complete loser in her old pink one that night.

She ran back about he street so quickly that Mina had to run to try and catch up to tell her not to worry about it.

They finally stopped at the last few meters before the store came into eye view and saw a whole load of frost and snow coming through the vents and the doors.

"What's going on?" Cindy asked, but suddenly the doors flew open and many strange crystal-like creatures began marching out through the door with merchandise from the store on them.

"Hey! What are they doing?" Cindy cried and then she saw one of the brutes carrying her dress away before her very eyes. "Hey! Don't take that!" she called and ran towards the creature.

"CINDY, NO… WAIT!" cried Mina.

Cindy got closer and closer towards the creatures but at the last ten feet, the creature turned it's head and began to fire a strange wind from his mouth.

"CINDY!" cried Mina, but when she looked on, she saw Cindy was frozen cold on the spot.

"Why those rotten-!" Mina growled, and then she decided she had to take matters into her own hands.

"_VENUS STAR POWER… SAGE OF SPIRIT!"_ and she transformed into Super Sailor Venus.

"_VENUS CRECENT BEAM… SMASH!"_

And her attack actually worked. It took out a handful of those baddies as easily as a baseball could break a window as a matter of fact.

Which lead her to realize. "Ice." she said. "These guys are made of ice."

Not only that, but they were able to breathe ice too, and Venus had to duck out of the way fast to avoid being hit by one of them.

Then there was another one that breathed, and another. Suddenly, one of them froze the froze the one carrying Cindy's dress and it turned into a thick ice sheet.

The monster then shattered, but so did the dress, it was gone and only a few fabrics of it were left. "But Cindy… worked so hard for that gown." Venus said with a shaky, angered voice.

"That's it… I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She dashed into he store where most of the monsters still were and turned up the heat which did indeed cause them to melt.

As for the rest of them… there was a wild Venus gone crazy.

She didn't even have to use her Venus powers, but just punch or kick them down like dominoes. As easy as that battle was, the outcome was both victorious and a big loss.

Cindy was set free from the ice, and the store went back to normal, but when she saw the shreds of fabric of the dress… "Oh, no." she cried softly.

She help the last bits and pieces close to her chest and her tears feel out onto the ground. "I had a real chance for Jarred to be my boyfriend." she replied, "And I just let it slip past me."

"Oh, Sailor Venus." she cried, unbeknownst she was still talking to Mina. "What'll I do? I can't go the prom now."

"Yes, you can." Venus said, "I don't think that Jarred would mind at all if you went with what you already have."

Cindy didn't think she should believe her. "How do you know what he'll say, or what he'll do?"

"I don't know." answered Venus. "But how do you know what he'll ay or do either? I mean… do _you_ even know what he likes and what he won't like?"

Cindy began to realize Sailor Venus had a point. Besides, that was all a part relations, learning what they like and dislike.

"I guess… I'll try." she said.

Venus nodded. "Good for you. Now you better run home so you can get ready." she said.

As soon as Cindy was out of sight, Venus changed back into Mina and hurried off home to get her bags, and then off to the café.

Once at the café, she told everyone everything about the store and the Freezeards, as Link called them by.

"Poor, Cindy." cried Serena. "I'll bet old Ganondorf is behind all this. I say we go crash his party, big time!"

But the others didn't agree with her.

"I don't know Serena, this attack wasn't really his style." said Darien. "It was too simple… too predicable… and not very bright either."

"I know what it was." Link said. "It was _Twinrova_."

The girls and Darien all gave him the "Who?" expression and Link told them all about Twinrova.

Twinrova was team composing of two evil witches of the sands.

_Koume:_ The sorceress of Fire.

And her twin-sister _Kotake_: The sorceress of Ice.

As gross and despicable as it was, these two were Ganondorf's Surrogated mothers. They were the ones responsible for his existence, his evil, and all his great power.

Although they were not as powerful as Ganon was, they were very crafty, and they made a living of stealing, conquering, and occasionally… even killing.

"They also acted as the main boss of the Spirit Temple, and they must be there right now."

Mina had a serious look on her face. "So we have to go there, and throw them out of business." she said.

Link nodded, and then suddenly, a horn from outside the door was heard. It was the cab Link had called for to take him and Mina to the airport.

"That's our ride… time to go." Link said, and before he and Mina left he gave them all a final briefing.

Darien was in charge of the café while they were gone, and Sailor Moon would be in charge of battle plans if any more attacks were to occur.

"Everyone good?"

They all bowed the heads. "Yes, Master."

With that settled, Mina hugged and kissed Artimus goodbye. "You be good now, and maybe I'll bring you back something."

As much as he wanted to… Artimus couldn't go with them because the desert would be no place for a cat. Not to mention he couldn't survive in the Spirit Temple at all if and when they reached it.

Navi was going however, and she was sitting in a special suitcase Link had made for her, so it was like a cute little dollhouse on the inside so she would be comfortable.

So, they loaded up their luggage into the cab, and were off, and before they knew it, they were sitting in the first-class part of the plane as they began to soar through the evening sky.

"Well… we're on our way." Mina said. "I just hope we will be able to say that if and when we go back."

"I know we will." Link said. "None of the others have let me down so far, and I know you won't either."

Mina smiled. "Do you really think so?" she asked.

"We know so." Navi whispered as she poked her head through the suitcase. "Think of it this way. You know what all the others went through to beat the other temples, so it's as if you already know the basics of what to do."

Mina felt a little better, and then she began to wonder. I wonder how Cindy and Jarred are right now?"


	32. Fireman Sam

**EPISODE THIRTY-ONE**

The night sure seemed to pass by quickly. Link and Mina made sure to get a good rest up because now it was time for them set off across the Totori desert.

They were given a desert-terrain tractor from a base camp nearby, and they promised Link and Mina, it was their best.

Air conditioning… shifting sunroof. It's wheels and caterpillars wheels would easily tear through the hot sand, and even climb with ease over the dunes.

Behind them they would be tugging a trailer loaded down with all their supplies. Food… gas for the truck… water… tents… even an emergency radio they could use to call for help if they were in trouble.

With everything loaded up… Link and Mina changed into their new exploration outfits. Mina even made some of the boys at the camp ogle her of how cute she looked, but it didn't last long…

Link sat in the driver's seat, and Mina climbed in beside him. They waited until they were out of sight until they let Navi out.

"You… you know how… hot… it is in there?" she complained. "You could have put some air holes in it or something."

"Well you better get used to it Navi." Link said, "It's only going to get even hotter the further we go."

Mina checked the temperature gauge. "Whew… it's already 107 degrees-F out here, and slowly rising." she said. "Better turn on the A.C."

The temperature in the cab already began to go down, and they all sighed with relaxation. "Ahh… that's much better." Navi said as she lay down across one of the vents. "So… how far are we going to have to actually travel?"

Mina checked the map. "According to what we heard… the people at the base camp have received a signal of violent sandstorms about 150 miles north of here. It appeared two days ago, and hasn't ceased since."

"They've been trying to send some of their best teams into it, but they've gone in and come out again all scared to their bones. Which why they named the place… the _Haunted Wasteland_."

"Haunted Wasteland, eh?" Link said. "That takes me way back." And he began to tell her another story…

_The Desert on his home planet was where Ganondorf was born. He was part of thieving race called… Gerudos._

_An all female race, where only one man was born every century, and by their laws was to be crowned King of thieves._

_Ganondorf lead his armies into stealing from mother and children… robbing the poor of all their possessions, even killing other people… Like mothers, like son…he must have learned it all from Twinrova._

_The desert was where the Spirit Temple was located, but in order to reach it, one would have to cross a Haunted Wasteland which was identical in every detail to the one they had to face._

_It was a very cursed place where only one path you could follow was true. If you ran off, or tried to chase a mirage, the desert would send you right back to the point where you started._

_To make it easier of where you were going, a set of trials were laid out that could safely guide you through the desert, but those who were not properly prepared end up perishing from hunger trying to find the end of the desert, while the rest just gave up and never tried again._

…

"Wow… that sounds like quite a challenge." said Mina. "Were the challenges anything like the ones the men at the camp gave us?"

"Actually, believe it or not… the trials they told us about are exactly the same as the ones I faced." Link answered.

_The very first trial Link ever faced was called. "The River of Sand." It was a step hill composed of really-quicksand, it could swallow a heard of elephants in mere seconds, but it would only just send you back to your starting point, not kill you._

_But… a word of caution… it would hurt._

_But the Hover Boots would keep them on top of the sand always, so they didn't really have to worry about that. _

_Once up at the top, they would have to follow a series of flags placed along the trail which would lead them up tot halfway point._

"Still… I don't know if the third challenge is there as they said they never reached that far." Link said. "But we'll find out for ourselves."

Mina checked their coordinates, and if everything went well, supplies stayed with them, and they stayed on schedule… they were sure to reach the Haunted Wasteland sometime the next morning.

"I wonder how the others are holding up back at home?" Mina wondered.

**_Meanwhile…_**

A nice Friday morning on a glorious start of a three-day weekend, and where do you think everyone was… At the Temple of Time, still trying to find where the last Triforce shard could be. So far, no luck.

"It's no use…" Amy said. "Whenever it is we just can't detect it."

"Well at least we know Ganondorf doesn't have it." Luna said. "But we mustn't think we've won just yet."

"She's got a point." said Rei. "We should also be thinking about how we're going get back those other three shards he already has."

"Oh, great idea Rei." Serena mocked. "And just how are we supposed to do that? We don't even know where Ganondorf is hiding, and even if we did, how can possibly reach it?"

"Calm down Serena." Darien said. "Remember what Master said… once we have the last Medallion, we should able to figure it out."

Lita checked the radar map of the Tottori Dunes. One slow-blinking red dot showed Link and Mina's current position, and the fast blinking dot was the location of the Spirit Temple.

"Well… they've only just set off." She said. "And by this point they've just past the first ten miles. They've got a long way to go yet."

Artimus did miss Mina a little and really wished he could have joined gone on the trip, but Link was right. He wouldn't be able to survive the Spirit Temple's Hot-Sandy atmosphere, and he wouldn't really be able to defend himself in the desert.

No, he was better off in Tokyo helping the others stay on patrol. So far everything was still quiet in town… but they all knew that somewhere, something was going to happen.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Kotake couldn't believe her Freezards had failed her, but tit did prove her and Koume's theories. "There really are strangers in multi-colored costumes." said Koume.

"Not too mention… that meddling kid who nearly beat us once before." added Kotake. "I will find these meddlers and teach them a lesson!"

"Now hold on Kotake, you already had your turn." said Koume. "Time to let me go at it now."

Kotake knew that was indeed fair. "Oh, okay Koume… but do you have even have a plan yet?" she asked.

Koume just sat there and winked at her sister. "Of course." she said softly and the conjured up her spell. _"Abrac-pocus… Hocus-cadabra… Aaaaaalakazam!" _

Just like Kotake… the red jewel on her turban began to glow, and then released a wave of red energy that flew out into the world.

"Fly my pretties… destroy the city of Tokyo and have some fun. Hee, hee, hee…!"

**_Later that day_**…

Flames and flames here… smoke, and smoke there. Here-a-flame, there-a-smoke, everywhere A FIRE!

First it was the Tokyo mall, then it was a few restaurants. Even some apartments and houses caught fire, and it was again reported that these fires were no accident. Someone, or rather something caused it, yet they had no lead to who was behind it.

Well the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo mask had a good idea. They had been wander about the town all day helping assess the situations and help the fire departments.

After all, there were so many fires around town that even the best firefighters couldn't be everywhere at once.

Sailor Moon used her Shadow Powers to help transport people out of the burning buildings safely, while Sailor Mars was actually able to absorb most of the flames to douse them.

Mercury used her best water attack to put the flames out and cool things down. Then she was able to put her paramedic skills to good use by helping the injured.

As for Sailor Jupiter… well… her Jupiter powers would only make things worse, and none of her Forest powers were good against fire. So she stayed down below and helped the police with the crowd control.

All of them were very tired by the time the got to the café for they're daily jobs, and then EXRTEMELY exhausted at closing time.

They had been helping the city fight the fires all day long.

"Even the Fire Temple wasn't as tough as today." Rei said trying her hardest not to fall asleep and fall off her chair.

"At least we know it's just another one of Twinrova's plots." Darien said. "Now we just have to find whatever it is and finish it off."

"Too bad we have no leads on where it's coming from." Serena said as she mopped the kitchen floor. "The fires have been happening all over town."

"Well maybe if we can figure out a pattern, we can try and follow whatever is causing the fire and stop it." said Amy. "And I think I may already have found it."

She motioned everyone to move closer to her computer. "Look… the first of the fires started here… at the mall." she said. "Then these buildings north of it, and then it stopped at this neighborhood up here."

They could already see what was happening. Whatever it was causing these fires was going North, right up through the town.

"So if we're right… then the next place to get attacked is this Elementary school." replied Amy, but when the picture came into view everyone gasped… that was no ordinary Elementary School.

"Th- that's Sammy's School!" cried Serena. "He could be in danger."

"How can that be? It's almost evening." said Rei. "Shouldn't have the teachers left the building yet?"

Serena told them that not all schools ran on the same schedules, and tonight was open house night at Sammy's school. Which meant not only were all the students still there… but now a whole wide load of adults were there.

Serena looked at the clock. "EEE… in fact it's starting right about now!" she cried.

"Well let's get going." Lita shouted out.

They all changed from their café uniforms to their clothes, and were out the door in a split second.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Sammy's school had indeed went into open house hours. The whole place was as busy as a mall on boxing day.

Already Sammy and his folks had met up with Sammy's teacher, and seen all of Sammy's good work and reports.

"Now why can't your sister do the same?" Kenji mumbled under his breath, but then he got elbowed in the ribs softly by his wife.

"Honey… please!" Ikuko whispered. "Go on Sammy… what's your project about?"

Sammy showed them his diorama on Fire-Safety, and how to handle fires and put them out properly.

"Think you'd be interested in a Fireman's career there sport?" Kenji asked, but Sammy didn't really know. There was still so much about fires he didn't think that he knew of yet.

Then suddenly his nose twitched. "Hey… what's that smell?" he asked. Everyone's noses picked up the smell as it grew stronger and stronger.

"Smells like barbeque." Kenji said. "Hope their serving steaks."

But suddenly, the fire-alarm went off and someone yelled. "FIRE!"

Then with building gave a huge jolt as flames burst everywhere causing everyone in the entire school to run into a panic.

Most of them didn't care if they had to pay for damages, and just smashed down some of the windows, but the people at the top floor… namely Sammy, and folks, were trapped.

All the stairways blocked by the flames and burning rubble, and the windows leading to a two-story plunge onto hard ground.

Most of the people were already evacuated by the time help had arrived, but the fire chief cautioned everyone to step back, because there was going to be a big blow out any second.

This was disastrous indeed. Everyone, even the firemen knew there was still people trapped upstairs, but the fire was growing by the minute and almost to blinding to even approach.

"Look! It's the Sailor Scouts!"

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask came leaping down from the buildings… _without Link or Venus of course._ "Mars, Mercury… Go!" cried Sailor Moon.

Mercury leapt over to the flames _"MERCURY BUBBLES… BLAST!"_ and her misty bubbles douses the flames down a bit.

"Right I'm going in." said Mars as she ran right through the flames and into the building.

The Fire-chief was amazed. "How in the world did she do that?" he asked.

"Never mind that! Get you r men in there!" cried Jupiter.

Since the fire had gone down a bit thanks to Mercury's misty-spray, and Mars already inside absorbing the power of the flames, the blow out was a averted, but the people at the top could still be suffocating.

The Firemen dashed in quickly, but Sailor Moon had to stay outside with Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask to control the crowd since she didn't know where anybody was upstairs.

"I just hope Sammy's okay up there." She cried.

With Sailor Mercury on the outside watering down the flames, and Sailor Mars inside absorbing them, everything looked as though it would be okay.

**_Inside_**…

The Firemen had already broken through to the upper-floor and heard the sounds of the trapped people screaming.

"HELP!"

"WE'RE IN HERE!"

They ran down the hallway towards the main classrooms, but right there at the end of the hallway. "Whoa… what is _that?"_

A Strange creature… which Koume called, an _Anibus…_ was floating in midair and breathing fire everywhere, and barely missed the men.

"Open the water." the chief cried out, and their hoses went crazy as the sprayed the monster and the walls. The flames died down a bit, but the Anibus wasn't even hurt in the slightest.

"What the-?"

"No way?!"

The monster's eyes glowed an angry-red and growled, shooting out fresh flames and setting the room off again.

While in Sammy's classroom… "What's going on out there?" snapped Kenji. "Do they realize WE NEED HELP HERE!"

His loud voice attracted the attention of the Anibus as it turned around and smashed down the door, causing everyone to break into a worse panic than before.

The Anibus breathed out more fire. "Mom, Dad! Look out!" Sammy cried as he shoved them both out of the way.

The flames missed them, but upon falling to the floor, they were knocked out-cold. "Awe, man! Not cool!" Sammy cried.

He turned back to the strange monster and saw the Firemen still trying to spray at it, but nothing was working. This was one fire that just wouldn't go out by water.

Sammy knew there had to be something they were over looking. In his studies he learned that every fire had a weakness, and this monster was a fire-type, but it was invulnerable to water, so what was it's weakness.

Sammy then saw the monster backing the Firemen into a corner, as they were stumped on what to do then. Nothing the fired at it seemed to hurt it.

Sammy then thought about hitting it with something hard and powerful, like maybe… a _wooden club… with the top on fire._

The other adults urged Sammy not to try it, but Sammy had to do something. "Hey, Hot head!" he called.

The monster turned to face him, and then it's eyes widened at what he was holding.

"Batter up!" and Sammy took a huge swing at the monster which not only sent it back hard, but fragment of it's skin began to blaze.

"Of course!" he said. "Why it's so obvious."

Then, more help arrived as Mars and Mercury leapt into the room through the window. "Is everyone all right?" asked Sailor Mercury, then she saw the Anibus. "And what is that thing?"

"Sailor Mars… Sailor Mercury…" cried Sammy. _"Fire! _It's vulnerable to Fire!"

Mars and Mercury didn't understand what he was talking about, but they did decided to trust him when they saw the monster was already burning up from his flaring skin.

"Cover me, Mercury!" said Mars.

She knew she couldn't use her Mars Fire, or Din's Fire… but that didn't stop her from using her Fire Arrows. "Yo, red… Catch!" she called as she fired her hot arrows.

The monster got hit, and flared up like a gasoline tank. "WACTH IT… IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" cried the Fire chief.

"Not if I can help it." Said Mercury, and she fired her Ice arrows to calm the flames down, and the monster was dusted, and that's not all…

The moment the dust itself had vanished, all the fires vanished, and all the damage around the school began to go back to normal as if it was never attacked in the first place.

And yes… all the other buildings that were burned had also been restored.

Still… some of the people did need medical attention. Namely Sammy's folks with those big bumps on their heads, but the worst was over.

The Firemen wanted to thank the Sailor Scouts personally, but the Scouts also said that it was Sammy who deserved all the thanks.

"Kid… you're a natural born Firefighter." said the Chief. "I've always heard the expression, _Fight Fire With Fire_… but I never thought it would actually help us out."

"So that's why…" he said as she stuck a badge on Sammy's Shirt. "Until you grow up kid… we're making you an honorary member of the Tokyo Fire Brigade."

Sammy felt honored… really honored, and Sailor Moon really felt proud of her brother, though she couldn't tell him that for it would mean revealing her secret.

Still, another crisis averted, and the city was safe again, but for how long?

**_Meanwhile, in Tottori_**…

It sure had been a long and hard day, but the sun was starting to set, and Link and Mina decided to set up camp for the night.

So far they had come nearly 100 miles, leaving them with only around fifty more to go before they reached the Haunted Wasteland.

Two large tents with foldable beds and sleeping bags were set up near the parked tractor. A nice warm bonfire with a pot of hot chicken and beef soup to warm things up in the dropping temperature.

"Gee… it sure feels nice and cooler with the sun going down." said Navi. "How cool is it exactly."

Mina check the temperature gauge. "It's now roughly 60 degrees-F, and slowly dropping." she said. "Lucky for me I packed us some sweaters."

"Come and get it girls." Link said.

He and Mina served themselves each a huge bowl of soup, and Link gave Navi a couple pieces of chicken and beef. Well… she was tiny, and to her, a little was a lot.

"You all right there, Mina… you seem awfully quiet." Link said.

"I'm just worried about the everyone else." she said. "Do you really think they can take care of the city without us?"

"Oh sure they can." Navi said looking up from her piece of chicken. "You were all fighting monsters long before we came into town."

Link nodded in agreement. "It's true…" he said. "Mina I didn't choose you and the others to help me because were Sailor Scouts."

"It's because you all were the chosen ones who would carry out the Sages' destiny and help me vanquish the evil that threatens our world forever."

Mina smiled. "Just like the way Queen Serenity chose us all to be the Planet Princesses, reborn and protect the Universe."

"Right you are Mina… so stick to your guns, and you'll be a Sage in no time." replied Link.

After dinner, the fire had gone out, and Link, and Mina were already snoozing happily in their respective tents.

Navi even used some leftovers of what she didn't eat as a pillow. So at least she wouldn't get hungry during the night.

Still… they came that far through the desert… but how much further did they have to go?

What wrong turns would they make?

Would the weather be with them, or against them?

Only time would tell.


	33. Desert Disaters

**EPISODE THIRTY-TWO**

The tractor seemed to be traced across the Totori Desert, only this time, Link was going just a little faster. They had to hurry if they were to find and clear the Spirit Temple, and make it back o Tokyo before Mina's mom got back from her trip.

"Master, can't you slow down a bit?" asked Mina. "You have to treat this sand with respect."

"Respect?" Link said. "I hate the sight of it, but I suppose maybe I could slow up a bit." So he did, but Navi did not approve of this.

"Link, no!" she whined, "Feels like we've been in the silly desert of years."

"It's only been 36 hours, Navi. That's one and a half days." said Mina. "If we go too fast we could slip."

"Slip, on what?" Navi snorted. "You see anything out there we can slip on? Come on!" and she flew down to the gas pedal and thrust it down hard.

"Whoa! Navi… what are you doing?!" cried Link.

"Navi!"

The tractor zoomed across the hills. Link tried to hit the break, but Navi used her magic to jam it. "Navi! Slow down!" cried Mina.

"Quit whining… you get sand in your throat." Navi called up.

Too bad for her and the others, no one noticed that the tractor was going so fast that the trailer's coupling was beginning to get creaky and shaky.

The tractor zoomed up a hill and was beginning to curl to the side, and Link could barely hold it. "Navi! We're sliding, you've got to slow down!" he called.

"Oh, for Pete-sake, just shut up and hang on!" Navi growled, but then she ate those words as the got to the top of the hill and the trailer broke away and tumbled back down the hill taking all the supplies with it.

Navi finally stopped the truck, and all three of them looked behind and down at the big mess down below.

"You stupid fool." snapped Mina. "I knew this would happen."

Navi did feel a little ashamed.

"All our gasoline and water's in that trailer." said Link. "We better go get it."

He barely had his hand on the door handle, when suddenly… KABOOM! KABLAM! KAPOW!

The hot desert sunlight heated the sensitive cases of gasoline causing them to explode, blowing up the trailer and all the supplies to ash.

BOOM!

Mina was horrified. "Master…" she spoke in a worried tone. "It's… it's gone. All of it."

Link nodded. "Water… Gas… Food… Equipment… everything."

"What are we going to do?" replied Mina. "We're over 100 miles away from the Base Camp."

"Yeah." Link said as checked the gas meter. "And thanks to Navi's little stunt… there's only a few gallons of juice left in the truck."

"Gee. That's really not going to get us far." said Navi.

"Well… we'll just have to radio the base camp for help, maybe they can send an emergency chopper." Link said.

"Yeah, that could work." said Mina but then suddenly she remembered. "Awe, no! We can't." she cried and she put her hands to her head. "I put the radio on the trailer."

Link slumped down in his seat. "Oh, no!"

"Blast it! Why did you have to go and do a fool thing like that?!" Navi scolded, but then she looked up. "Hey! Look there."

There… halfway down the step slope was the radio. It had fallen out of the trailer and therefore didn't go up in flames, but it still didn't look so good when Link went to get it.

"Well… how does it look?" Mina called.

"It's taken a pounding, but it could be alright." Link said, and so he tried it. "Base-Camp Tottori from Link."

No response.

"Come in Tottori."

No response again.

"Come in Tottori… this is Link calling… do you read me?"

Still, no response!

Link hauled it up to the truck so they could get a better look at it, but no matter what they tried, they got no response.

"I guess it's no good." Link sighed. "The sonic compensators are damaged. There's not enough power to even reach the next sand dune."

"But I need water." Navi whined.

"Oh, Navi… will you quit moaning!" Mina snapped. "It's your fault we got into this fix in the first place."

"All right, all right… that's enough!" snapped Link. "Now let's try and think this thing through. We've only got enough gas to take this truck around 30 miles… which way do _you_ think should we go?"

"That's a fool question." said Navi. "All ways there's just sand, and more sand."

Mina got out the map. "Yes. But there's waterholes in Tottori just like all deserts, and just found us one… 25 miles due north and still on our trail to the Haunted Wasteland."

"25 miles. We can make it." Navi cried for joy.

"Yeah… let's go." Link said as he started up the engine. "And keep working on the radio." And they started off.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Koume and Kotake were arguing over who would get to launch the next attack.

"Come on, Koume. You just had your turn!"

"No way, Kotake, that turn didn't count."

They kept on arguing until they decided. "Hey… what if we…" they both narrowed their eyes sinisterly and exchanged the same thoughts.

So they mounted their broomsticks, and off the went. "Well you know what they say. Ho, ho, ho!"

"If you want something done right, do it yourself. Hee, hee, hee!"

**_Later on_**…

The truck had come nearly all of the 30 miles it could go, but sadly, the radio was damaged beyond repair. "It's no good. The thing's totally dead." cried Venus.

"Never mind about that now." Link said. "Hey… look out there."

The girls looked up ahead and saw a few palm trees on the horizon, which could only mean one thing. "The waterhole." Navi cried. "You found it!" She could barely contain herself. "I'm going to drink that waterhole dry."

"Ha, ha, ha… not without us you're not." added Mina.

Link too was looking forward to a nice long drink, but as they neared the hole. "I don't believe it." He muttered under his breath. "Hey girls… take a good long hard look at that waterhole."

The girls looked confused. "Why? I don't see anything wrong." said Mina.

"Me either." said Navi. "Just Palm trees… and-"

Their throats went drier than before as Link stopped the truck right in front of the waterhole that hadn't even a single drop in it. In fact… from the looks of things, it had been completely dry for months.

Link smacked his hand against the steering-wheel "Nothing!"

"No… no… it can't be! There's got to be water." cried Mina

"Link you got to do something." Added Navi, "This heat… we'll go crazy!"

"Calm down you two… I'll take care of everything." Link said. "I'll just try again to reach the base camp.

Mina hadn't the foggiest of what he meant by that. "But Master we can't. Remember, the radio's dead."

Link shook his head. "The radio's not the only way for _Me_ to send for help." He said. He pulled out his Ocarina. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." and he played Saria's song.

**_Meanwhile, in Tokyo_**…

Amy was at home, studying. _Typical of her to want to study on such a beautiful Saturday._ When she heard the music through the air.

"_Calling Sailor Mercury."_ Link's thoughts said over the distance. _"Are you there Amy?"_

"_Go ahead, Master."_ Amy answered. _"Is everything alright."_

When Link told her about what had happened, and asked her to get the others, contact the Base Camp over the phone, _he would take care of the bill_, and ask them to send an emergency chopper to the coordinates.

"_Will do… hold tight."_

So Amy got busy, and after awhile, the gang made breakthrough and called the Base Camp. The Base Camp responded, but said they wouldn't be able to send a chopper until the next morning.

You know how it was, with all the fueling… preparing… and as mentioned, Mina and Link didn't have any food on them, nor enough gas to make it back.

Still, there seemed to be no other way, Link and Mina would just have to try and hang in there.

**_Back in the desert_**…

"Well, that takes care of that." Link said.

Mina didn't know how Link could act with such mellowness. Did he even realize that they were dying of thirst? Why, with that sun beaming down on them, they'd all be lucky to last another hour, much less until the next morning.

"Well, go get the canteens out. We're going to need them." He said.

Mina and Navi looked at each other in confusion. "I think he's totally lost it." Navi muttered.

Mina was about to ask Link if he was even thinking straight when he suddenly began to play a new song on his Ocarina… _The Song of Storms._

In almost no time, it was actually raining, real… cool… fresh… drinking "WATER!" the girls cried out together.

Link smiled, "Like I said… there's nothing on this world that I myself can't do." He said to himself.

The water hole was filled right up to the top by the time it stopped raining. The canteens were all filled, and Link, Mina and Navi all had a nice long drink from the hole itself.

They still had the luggage bags on the truck, so they stripped off their clothes, wrapped Themselves up in towels, and gently soaked themselves into the waterhole like a relaxing cool pool.

Of course they did make sure to mark territories. Link stayed on one side, and Mina stayed on another.

"Ahh… that's nice!" Navi said in a cozy daze.

For the whole afternoon they sat their in the cool water, until Mina looked up and saw something up over the horizon. "Hey, what's that up ahead?" she asked.

Link and Navi looked around. "I don't see anything." said Navi. "You probably just saw a mirage."

"No!" Mina snapped. "Look harder."

Link finally saw it… a great field of sandstorms up on the horizon. "Oh, my gosh. That's the-"

"The _Haunted Wasteland."_ added Navi. "I'd know that sand cloud anywhere."

Mina hopped out of the pool, gripping her towel tightly around her. She checked the map. "It is… we made it." she cried.

Link and Mina got dressed again, and they all sat back in the truck. "We've got just enough power to reach it." Link said. "Let's get going before the sun sets."

They started up they truck and were off. They had just barley reached the foot of the Sand-twisters when the truck finally gave out.

But they couldn't have a care it the world about that. "Wow… would you look at this!" Mina said. "Oh, if only we hadn't lost the oxygen masks."

Link and Navi exchanged looks of obliviousness.

"Mina… we don't need them." Link said. "Remember… both you and I can survive in there if… we…" he flexed his eyebrows.

"Oh… of course." Mina said. "How basic can you get."

"_VENUS STAR POWER… SAGE OF SPIRIT!"_ and she became Super Sailor Venus.

"_ECTO PHASE, ACTIVATE."_ And Link changed into his true form, and for extra protection form he sand… _"HEAT RESIST, ACTIVATE!"_ he donned on his Red outfit.

Then they entered the...

_**HAUNTED WASTLELAND**_

It sure was pretty violent. They could hardly see too far up ahead. "Whoa… when I get out of this… I think I'm going to need a new perm." Venus said.

"Okay, Okay, now remember…" Link said. "Stay close together. If you wander off, you could get sent right back here, and get lost."

The girls nodded, and they started off a few paces forward right to the first trial… _The River of Sand!_

It consisted of a step slope with very quicksand indeed, rushing down it. Venus couldn't resist and tossed a small stone into it, and it sank down before she could even say "One?"

"Whoa!" she stepped back a bit, but then Link grabbed her hand, "Never mind that." He said, and he lead her over to the sand where their Hover Boots kept them safely walking on top of the sand.

"Don't worry about the sands." Navi said. "Just walk right over it."

They made it up to the top of the hill, and now things were even harder to see than ever, but at least the flags, the men at the Base Camp said about, were there to mark the route.

"Well, let's get going."

They followed the flags as carefully as they could, but those sands were thicker than foggy, cloudy-days, making it hard to see just where the next flag was.

Worse than that, now a few green monsters were popping up out from the sand and giving chase. _"Levers!"_ Link said.

"Eww… they look uglier than the Hairballs Artiumus coughs up." Venus said as she held her hand to her neck.

"Awe, don't let them get you." Navi said. "Just let them go right past you."

So they avoided the little monsters, and continued to follow the flags right on up to the top of a small hill where a single tombstone lay in the sand.

"Please tell me this has always been here, and was not just recently made." cried Venus, but Link told her it was just as he thought.

This was indeed the third, and final trial… _"The Phantom Guide."_ Link inspected the writing on the tombstone and it read:

"_One who possesses the eyes that can see the truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by a ghost."_

"Right… activate Truth-Vision." Link said.

They both tapped their heads to activate the Lens of Truth, and there indeed was a Poe floating over the tombstone.

He motioned with his hand for them to follow him as he slowly started to move, and he said…

"_I shall guide you along the way."_

"_But coming back, I will not play."_

"_I will show you the way to go."_

"_Follow me quickly, and do not be slow."_

Link and Venus began to follow him, keeping in mind to keep a close eye on him as he lead them through the desert.

"Do you really think this guy's telling the truth?" Venus asked.

"I think we can trust him." answered Link.

"Yeah… but for how long?" added Navi.

Nevertheless, they continued along their path, hoping the Spirit Temple was not very far.

**_Meanwhile, in Tokyo_**…

The Girls and Darien were having a pizza dinner at Rei's place. Sadly, as hungry as they all were, nobody really seemed to want to eat.

"Oh, honestly girls, everything's going to be alight." Luna said.

"Luna, you've got to cut us a break." said Darien. "We're all pretty worried about Mina, Master, and Navi."

"Yeah… I mean, they're out there all alone in the desert." added Serena. "They've got no food… no supplies… hardly any water."

"Not to mention those two witches are still out there." said Rei.

Amy however wasn't as worried. "If there's one thing Master's taught us, it's that he knows how to survive in the outside world."

"Yeah, and besides. Those Witches aren't so tough anyway." Added Lita. "Why I could tear them apart in just five seconds."

As confident as she and the others were that they could win, they still had to keep in mind that these witches were Ganondorf's surrogated mothers. Although they said to be not quite up to his level, they were still noted to be dangerous and tricky.

Suddenly, while browsing through the internet, Amy was looking at the Tokyo news, when a breaking story just came in. "Three jewelry stores, and five banks were robbed today?"

"Five robberies?" said Artimus. "That's impossible."

Amy switched the screen to her map of the city, and charted the locations of the robberies, and they all seemed to form a circle just a few blocks away in town.

"There's another bank… over here in the center." She said. "It could be the next target. We should go and investigate."

"We let's get going then." said Luna, and they all were out the door so fast, that Rei's Grandpa just continued to hoe his garden. "Those girls are so energetic these days. You'd think the world was under attack."

**_Meanwhile, back in the desert_**…

The Poe kept guiding Link's team, until he finally vanished, and when Link and Venus stepped forward… the sand cloud had lifted. "Hey, I think we made it." said Venus.

Then they all looked up ahead of them, and they saw a giant Rock formation in the shape of giant statue. Three doorways; one in each of its hands… and one larger one atop a small stairway.

"Holy Smoke." Link cried. "We found it girls! We've found it!"

After all that time, and all the many hardships endured… the very last of the Five Temples lay ahead of them; _The Spirit Temple._

However, the sun had almost set completely, and the temperature was beginning to drop, So Link and Venus changed back to their regular clothing, and were able to light a fire, and set up a quiet little camp to sped the night.

After all, they were going to need their energy for all the dangers coming their way in the morning.


	34. Part One: Enter the Spirit Temple

**EPISODE THIRTY-THREE **

Up bright and early, transformed and fully reenergized. It was time.

"You ready?" Link asked.

Venus nodded. "Let's do this."

Navi nodded in agreement with them, so they traced up the stairs and entered through the doorway.

**_Meanwhile, in __Tokyo_**…

Two pretty young teenage girls were at the bank to cash in. "And how much have you to cash in?" asked the clerk.

The two girls smiled and winked at each other. "Oh nothing much." said one of them as she held up a hand full of. "Just these… _nuts and bolts."_

The clerk did not look amused. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" he snapped. "I'm sorry ladies, but you cannot cash these in."

"Who said we're cashing in." the other lady snickered, and both she and her sister threw the bolts onto the floor… and the bits magically transformed into four of large iron-suits wielding huge axes.

Everyone in the bank ran amuck in panic when they saw that not only were those iron-things alive, but the two girls transformed into two ugly witches… Koume, and Kotake.

"All right… everybody listen up!" snarled Koume.

"If you want to live, you give us all your money and you get out!" added Kotake.

"Not so fast you old hags!" came a voice from the door.

Everyone turned towards the doors, and saw four of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask standing in the doorway.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you girls it's not right to steal?" Sailor Moon playfully asked. "I guess then we'll have to teach you."

"In the name of the Moon, and of the Six Sages. We shall punish you."

The two witches just looked at each other and snuffed. "Sounds like someone doesn't have any respect for the elderly Koume. Ho, ho, ho…"

"It certainly doesn't Kotake… Hee, hee, hee…"

They began to hover overhead on their broomsticks. "Perhaps we should teach them a lesson, Koume. Ho, ho, ho…"

"I agree, Kotake. Hee, hee, hee…"

They turned to their iron-monsters. _"Iron Knuckles_… destroy them all!" they both shouted together, and the monsters swung their axes and began to slowly, yet firmly charge towards the team.

"We'll take of these menaces. Everyone else run while you can!" Tuxedo called. The bankers, clerks and customers ran out like lightning, and so the battle was on.

"Spread out!" called Sailor Moon, and they each began to go for one of the Iron Knuckles. Link did warn them about these creatures, and they were about to find out how right he was.

Jupiter dodged the Knuckle's Axe swing, and tried a jump-kick, but she recoiled without even phasing the creature. "Hey… I think these guys really are made of solid steel." she cried.

More dodging of the Axe's followed, because Link had warned them that an Iron-Knuckle's axe has enough power in it to slice through solid cement.

Mars couldn't use her fire-power in the bank, but her karate-skills, or her hammer were no good either. "Whoa! These guys are strong!" she back-flipped out of the way just in time.

"Come on, fight!" growled Koume.

Tuxedo Mask took a swing with his can, but Koume just parried him with her broom, and even if he got close enough to attack her by surprise, then Kotake was there to support her sister.

At least Sailor Moon was able to back up her boyfriend as well. Still, it seemed to be anyone's fight, but who would emerge victorious.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Strange desert music was heard as Link and Venus emerged in the main entrance hall of the…

**_SPIRIT_ _TEMPLE_**

"Wow. This place looked so much bigger on the outside" said Venus.

"Oh, just wait…" said Link. "It will seem even larger than outside as you saw."

They walked up the stairs ahead of them, and Venus first thought she knew which way to go. "Come on… let's get this block out of the way." she said, but Link didn't help her at all.

"Venus, we can't." he said. "Take a look at how big this thing is."

Venus saw he was right, and that block was more than twice the size of all the other blocks ever pushed. This made it far too heavy for them alone to move.

"Then how are we supposed to move it?" Venus asked.

Link told her about his old friend _Nabooru. _

_She was alone wolf-thief and second in-command to Ganondorf, only she refused to bow to such an evil man and plotted against him. _

_When she and Link and Link first met her in his youth, she told him to fetch her a treasure called the "Silver Gauntlets" _

"These gloves will give _you _the power to push and pull very heavy things, and at the same time, restore half of the power to my gantlets."

Venus was amazed that there was such a powerful treasure, but what she wondered was where it was and how to get it.

Link lead her over to the left side of the room, and a crawlspace. "It's through there?" Venus asked looking confused. "Wait a minute. We have to crawl through that thing, but how can we fit through it?"

"_We_ are not." Link said. _"You_ are."

Her eyes widened. "Me? In there alone?" she asked.

Link nodded, and then he told her how the Spirit Temple worked…

_He first started the __Spirit_ _Temple__ when he was younger, smaller, and when he was able to actually use magical powers to travel through time. _

"But the effect no long works on me now that I'm fully adapted to adulthood." He replied. "If were to travel back in time now, my body would be able to stand up to the pressure, and I would possibly even die."

Still the hole was too small for Link to get through, but not for Venus. Link told her she had one special power that could help her squeeze through.

"Navi, go with her and make sure she stays out of trouble." He said.

"You got it." Navi said.

Venus had sinking feeling she was going to regret this, but trusting in her Master's words, she used her Spirit powers, and changed herself into sand… sand she could shift through the hole and reconfigure herself on the other side.

"Worked like a charm." Navi said.

Venus was amazed, and then she got down on her knees and yelled through the hole. "Master… Are you there!"

"Yes…" Link called back. "Now listen carefully."

He rolled through the hole a glowing green orb that contained Farore's Wind. He told her once she found the Gauntlets, to break the orb open and then Link would use it to warp right to her.

Venus knew she had to do it, and it was a good thing Navi was there to guide her. So she began her quest.

She started from the crawl-hole and found herself confronted by a swarm of bats, but as easy as it was for her to kill them all, neither one of the barred doors on either side of the room opened.

"Maybe I should go through this crawlspace." she said, but Navi discouraged her from it.

"Just look through it." she said.

Venus got on her knees and looked through the hole. She couldn't see much, but what she did see was another door, locked and chained. It required a key which she didn't have.

"Swell." she grunted. She looked around the room thinking maybe she missed something, and that's when she noticed the statue. "Hey. This looks just like the other two statutes out there in the entrance hall."

She moved in to get a closer look… "Uh, Venus I wouldn't touch that thing." cried Navi.

"And why not?" Venus asked, but as she laid her hand on the statue, _it growled._ It actually growled at her and began hopping all around.

"What is that thing?"

"It's an _Armos._" Navi said. "The only way to beat it is _give it a shock"_

"Right, here goes." Venus said. She tired a jump kick, but as the Armos was made of stone, absolutely no damage was done at all. Not to _it_ anyway.

"YEOW!… That smarts!" she moaned. "All right! Let's try this!"

_"VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!" _

That did the trick, for the Armos was blown to bits and the bars on the doors were gone. "That was easy enough."

Navi just rolled her eyes.

They walked through the door on the left side of the room, and the money it snapped shut behind them, a Stalfos Knight dropped down.

"HA! Piece of cake." she gloated.

_"SPIRIT SANDSTORM… BLOW!"_

She fired her sands at Knight's eyes hopping it would blind him enough for her to sneak past him… but she overlooked something important.

The Stalfos was a skeleton. It had no eyes, and that red glow was just magic. The sands were useless against him. "Oops!"

"Nice going, _Sandy__!" _Navi mocked.

While the sand didn't weaken the Stalfos in strength, it did make his anger grow. "LOOW OUT!" cried Navi, and Venus dodged out of the way just in time.

"Oh well…" Better use Plan-B." she said.

She lead the Stalfos all the way towards a chasm in the room, and trick him into uses his jump-attack, which sent him into the chasm and out of sight. "Talk about a _big drop."_

Navi rolled her eyes again.

The only way across the chasm, and over to the other side was to make the big sheet of steel drop down to form a bridge.

Unfortunately the only way to get it to drop was to hit the Crystal-Switch on the other side of it, and Venus' Beam-attack was the only thing she had, and thought it best to save her power.

She did however have a copy of Link's bow, and she used it to fire an arrow right at switch which caused the sheet to drop. "Bull's-eye." She cried. "I don't think even Master could've done better."

"One luck shot doesn't make an archer." Navi said, "But I suppose you did do good. On we go now."

They crossed the bridge, and walked through the door which barred up after it slammed shut.

"Ugh… perfect… more chasms!" Venus grunted.

The only monster in the entire chamber was just an Anibus. The good news was; Link warned her all about those creatures and how to stop them. The bad news was; Venus had no fire-attacks of her own, and she had yet to learn her _Mirror-Force technique_.

"Any suggestions?" she asked.

"Yeah; kill that monster." said Navi.

Venus rolled her eyes. "Any… _other, more helpful_… suggestions?"

"Yeah… DODGE!" and they both moved away from the Anibus' flames just as they nearly came into contact.

Venus landed near the other barred door to the right of the room, _"They never did anything this hard in my Video Game."_ she thought. _"So how am I supposed to beat this thing?"_

That's when she realized she was leaning on another Crystal-switch, and her weight forced against it cause it to activate a shoot up a giant flame-geyser right beside her for a few seconds.

_"Wait… that's it!"_ she thought.

Navi flew right past the Anibus, "What are you doing?" she cried. "Haven't you figured out a plan by now?!"

Venus grabbed Navi and held her tight as she stood right behind the spot where the fire shot up from. "Just trust me." she said.

The Anibus heard the sound of her voice and began to float towards her and Navi. "Venus?" Navi cried as the Anibus got even closer. "Venus…?!"

"Easy… easy Navi, just trust me."

The Anibus was ready to fire, but as it drew in it's breath. Venus quickly rolled the left, Slashed the Crystal-switch wither bow, and fired and arrow just as the fire-geyser shot up.

The arrow passed right through the fire, and struck the Anibus through the heart; Vaporizing it in a flash and in flames.

"I knew my years Video-Game shootings would payoff." she gloated. "You okay, Navi? …Navi?"

But Navi just lay in her hands all shaken up. "Yeah, yeah… sure, sure!" she trembled. Still, the bars on the doors were gone so they could exit.

In the next chamber, Navi warned here. "Listen… Watch out for the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling."

Venus just waved her hand and snorted. "No need to tell me. I've got it all worked out." she bragged… _while not noticing the shadow by her feet._

As she walked forward and began to gather the five Silver Rupees in the room, she just walked forward in time when a Wall-Master smashed down right beside her.

"WHOA! Of course I could be wrong!"

It was bad enough having to deal with the Wall-Master, but her shriek had awakened the bats in the room and they began to pelt at her from the air. "No… get the Wall-Master first." she kept saying to herself.

_"VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!"_

POW! Not only was the Wall-Master was destroyed, but the bats just scuttled off the nearest corner with fear in their eyes.

"AND I GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Venus growled fiercely. The bats just wrapped themselves up in their wings.

Venus was able to grab the rest of the Rupees, which cause another sheet of steel to drop and form a bridge across the pit where two unlit torches lay near the door.

But this time Venus had an idea of how to light them. "I take this arrow…" she said to herself. "And light it on fire… like this." Then she crossed over the bridge, and light the torches causing a small chest to drop. "Problem solved."

"And Link said I need to watch after her." Navi muttered.

Venus opened the chest and got the first small key. Then she and Navi went through the door and emerged back in the circular room the first entered.

She walked down to the crawlspace. "Master… Master!" she called. "I have the first key."

"Well done, Venus. Well done!" Link called back. "Now take it to the first locked door you saw, but after that you'll be on your own. Good luck."

"Thanks… I'll be back soon." Venus called, and with that settled her only choice was to head through the other crawlspace and continue her part of the quest.

**_Meanwhile, in __Tokyo_**…

Those Iron Knuckles really proved o be quite the adversaries. Neither one of them looked ready to collapse yet, and all the others were getting exhausted.

"Aww… Is our little team of heroes tired? Ho, ho, ho!"

"Well, you'll be taking a nice long rest very soon. Hee, hee, hee!"

But suddenly, the witches got a really disturbing feeling. They could sense that something was going wrong inside the Spirit Temple back in the desert.

"Koume… do feel that?"

"I sure do, Kotake."

The witches knew they had to hurry back at once. They couldn't let anything happen to their precious Temple. So they mounted their brooms and began to fly away.

"We'll meet again Sailor scouts!" they shouted out through the distance.

"Hey! Come back here!" shouted Sailor Moon, but then she realized that Iron Knuckles were still there. Their battle was not over yet.

"I just hope, Venus and Master get back soon." cried Mars. "We can't keep this up forever."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_…


	35. Part Two: Weaknesses

**EPISODE THIRTY-FOUR**

With the two witches gone, you'd think the battle would be easier… WRONG! In fact, without the witches to control them, the Iron Knuckles were left with no one to control them, and their only purpose was to destroy anything, that's ANYTHING around them.

Now even though the scouts and Tuxedo Mask lead them out of the bank, now the entire town was liable to get smashed, and brutalized by those giant axes.

But how could you possibly destroy something that seemed to have no weaknesses at all?

"Why don't we just go for the eyes?" suggested Sailor Moon.

Jupiter turned to get a good look at the one pursuing her as she ran. "They haven't got any eyes, Sailor Moon!" she cried.

Sailor Moon then thought. "Well… then go for the mouth, or the throat… any of their vulnerable spots!"

Mars dodged another axe blow. "Their made of iron! They don't have vulnerable spots!" she growled.

This was really starting to look tragic. The best thing to do know was split them up so they couldn't tray and gang up on the team.

So they lead the knuckles to a nearby construction zone in the hopes of finding ways to beat them in there.

Tuxedo mask was being perused up the floors of an incomplete building. Mars, and Mercury were facing another one by the lounges and trailers. Sailor Moon was being chased up a quarry hill… and Jupiter was still being chased by the last one.

That battle only seemed to have just begun!

_**Meanwhile, in the Spirit Temple**__**…**_

Venus used her sand-shifting powers to sneak under the crawlspace to the locked door, and practically had to jump-up to get the key into the lock. "Sure do have a lot of _big plans_ for this temple." she muttered as she went through the door.

In the next chamber her only option was to scale up a wall. Well, that would have been easy, if the wall hadn't had any Skullwalltulas.

Venus was lucky she still had her Hookshot, so all she did was latch on up to the top and avoided the spiders completely.

"You could've just climbed the wall instead." Navi said.

"Yeah, well… that way was faster." said Venus.

She looked around the room. There was a barred door, a crystal switch, and a strange looking relic in the shape of a sun on the floor.

Venus tried the crystal switch by hitting it with her Hookshot, but all it did was drop down a chest with some Bombachus inside it. "Great. What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Blow something up with them." Navi said.

Venus rolled her eyes. "I meant… what do I do with them _in here?!"_

They both thought it over for a moment, and then Navi spotted something. There was sunlight emitting through some cracks in the rock wall. "Hey! This rock, it sure seems pretty loose."

Venus thought that was weird. The relic of the sun was on the floor, and facing on a perfect angle towards the cracks in the wall.

"_Hmm… Sun on the floor."_ Venus thought _"Sunlight through the wall."_

Suddenly, she had something in mind. "Navi, quick… get away from there.

Navi flew out of the way, though she didn't' have a clue as to why, until she saw Venus light a Bombachu and sent it crawling up the wall blowing a hug hole into it.

"What did you do that for?" Navi snapped, but then both she and Venus saw the relic of the sun glow brightly as it was bathed in the sunlight, and the bars on the doors were gone.

"It must be a new kind of triggering switch." Venus said. "When you shine light on this sunspot, it activates or unlocks secrets."

Even Navi that was amazing… _even though she already knew it right from the start._

With the door now unlocked, they crossed through it and into what seemed to be the main-chamber of the dungeon.

There was a rather large statue of what looked like an Egyptian snake-woman, and right before her, on the floor was a small tile with two unlit torches.

"I'll bet those unlock something." said Venus.

"Yeah… but how are we going to light them?" asked Navi. "Remember… you have no fire attacks."

Venus knew that, but there was always more than one way to skin a cat… or in their case… light a torch.

There was another torch already lit on the top of the stairs, opposite from the way they came in. She leapt up and calculated the angle of the flames, to the unlit torches on the floor.

"Yeah… I think this should do it."

She got out her bow and fired two arrows right through the flames which flew right down the other torches, and lit them up causing a giant chest to appear on the tile.

She hopped down and opened the chest revealing the Dungeon Map. Although it would help them a bit through more of the temple, it wasn't enough to help them out of their new situation.

…How to get out!

Well, obviously they couldn't go through the door Venus was just near. It was locked and she didn't have a key. Even with the map in her hands, without the Compass, finding a key wouldn't be easy.

There was however another door atop the flight of stairs from where she came in, but unfortunately, they were bared-up.

"Hey…" Navi cried. "Over here."

Venus saw she was pointing to a blue floor-switch. Venus pressed on it and the bars did indeed go up, but keeping in mind that stepping off the switch would juts bring the bars back down, they had to find something to weigh the switch down.

The urns and pots on the floor weren't heavy enough, and Venus couldn't just stand on the switch and try to beat the bars with her sand-shifting technique, it would take too long for her just to even think of concentrating.

"Hey!" Navi called "Venus… up here."

Venus scaled the wall back to the door where she came, and couldn't believe she totally missed the Armos statue sitting there by the door.

Although it was true that some of the Armos statues were real live monsters, but _some_ was the operative word, and this statue was nothing but solid stone.

"If I can just… push… this… off!" Venus grunted as she pushed the statue off the ledge and onto the switch. "There… problem solved."

Navi was utterly amazed. "Maybe she can be taught after all." she muttered.

The traced up the stairs… walked through the door… then up another flight of steps to another door and the emerged in a room with more than one puzzle to solve, but according to the map, the next door that was bared-up was the way to go.

The problem was, the map was able to tell them that there was another locked door they had to enter after that one, and that door required a key.

That took care of that problem… but the next problem was tackling this present chamber, and Venus saw her first task was to eliminate all the Beamos along the ledges by the walls with more of her Bombachus.

This made it much easier of her to scout around a bit and gather the silver Rupees. That didn't open the door, nor reveal anything to special… however, the golden torch near the entrance door was now lit.

"Hey! Look." cried Navi. "There's more torches in here."

Venus looked around, "Good eyes, Navi." she said. She got out one of her arrows, and lit it with a flame. "So, maybe… if we light them all."

When she lit the last torch, a chest dropped down. "Ha! Here's the key. Now we just have to raise the bars on the door."

"Hey. Venus, over here." Navi called. "Look… there's a sun-relic on this block."

Venus also saw that there was sunlight beaming through a hole in the ceiling. After a series of pushing all the other blocks out of the way "Whew! How does Master do this?" she got the sunlight to shine on the relic, and open the door.

"Nice work, Venus… let's go!"

They both ran through the door, and up the flight of steps to the locked door. Venus used the key and opened the door, but as soon as they entered the next room, they got trapped in.

Then they saw why!

There… at the far end of the room, was an Iron-Knuckle. Although it wasn't even moving, Venus remembered everything Link had told her… there was a way for her to beat it…

…But first she had to wake it up!

"Okay Big-boy…" she said as she aimed her bow, "Let's party!" She fired her arrow, and the monster growled as it came to life.

As big and powerful it was, it was pretty slow. Venus already knew of it's one fat weakness; where it was, and how to get at it.

_**Meanwhile, in Tokyo**_…

Things weren't improving very well at the construction-site. The others did know of the Knuckles greatest weakness, but the problem was, the knuckles weren't giving them the edge they needed.

Especially not Tuxedo Mask… He had been chased as far up the incomplete as he could by the Knuckle following him. Now he was cornered… between the monster in a small space… and a long drop into the crusher below.

"Think fast, Tuxedo." He muttered, but all he could do was dodge that axe. _That huge Axe _that could slice him into pieces.

All his attacks useless, but he wouldn't be alone for too long as Sailor Jupiter was taking the elevator straight to the top. "Hang tight, Darien!"

Tuxedo finally dodged the wrong way which sent him off the edge and he was hanging on for dear life over the angry crusher six stories below him.

"Whoa… this is not good!" he cried.

The Knuckle ran its metal finger over the blade of its axe and took great aim ready to hack him to his doom, but before he could…

"Hey Metal-Head!" Jupiter called. The Knuckle looked to see Jupiter leap off the highest ledge "Coming at you!"

BAM!

Such a powerful kick… knocked the Knuckle clear off the ledge and sent with a mighty big crash into the crusher, which chewed it up and spit it out as a pile of scrap-metal.

Jupiter helped Tuxedo up. "Thanks Jupiter. I though I was finished." He said.

Jupiter nodded, and at least now one of them Knuckles were gone. "That's one down… and three to go." she said.

So there was more than one way to beat them, now that they could pass on the message, the battle would probably tip in their favor.

_**Meanwhile, back in the Spirit Temple**_…

Venus had been standing where she was for a while now, as the Iron Knuckle moved closer and closer to strike her down.

"Okay, Venus… any time now!" Navi cried.

Venus was actually concentrating her powers… waiting to unleash it in one giant blast. She waited… and waited…

The Knuckle raised its axe… but before it could strike-

Venus stuck her finger, which was sparkling madly… right on the skirt part of its armor. _"VENUS CRECENT BEAM…!"_

Navi couldn't believe it.. "Venus! What are you doing!" she cried. "IF you fire at that close range… You'll blow-up _yourself_ too!"

Venus was aware of that, but she had a plan… _"… SMASH!"_

The Knuckle growled in anger and pain as it's body sparked like crazy, and then… _KABLAM!_

Absolutely nothing was left… not even a dash of armor from either the Iron Knuckle, nor Venus' armor.

"Venus. Oh, Venus." Navi cried, but then she heard the sound of moaning coming from behind her. She turned and looked. "…Venus!"

It was her… and she was smashed into the wall.

She knew fully well she would get destroyed if she remained that close to the Knuckle, so right as she launched her Beam… she leapt up slightly and the force of her bean sent her flying backward… right into the wall and out of the way.

While the blast was so strong, it penetrated right through the Knuckle's skirt armor and blasted it right on the very line that separated the upper-body from the lower-body… destroying it for good, in just one shot.

The bars on both of the doors in the room were gone, allowing her and Navi to exit… if she could just snap out of it first. She did hit that wall pretty hard. "Ow… even my hair hurts."

She shook herself to snap out of it. "Come on… let's get out of here."

They crossed over to the door on the far side, and they found themselves outside… standing on the temple, in the statue's giant right hand, with a giant treasure chest with them.

"Hey! This is it… we've found it." cried Navi.

"You mean?" Venus asked.

Navi nodded, that chest indeed contained the Silver Gauntlets. That hidden treasure that would power both her and Link put enough to move that huge stone in the entrance-hall.

First, she did what Link told her to do, and set the Farore's Wind point. Navi then flew down and back into the Temple to tell Link.

While Navi was gone, Venus opened the chest and received the Gauntlets. Her body began to glow as she could feel her power increasing, but suddenly-

She turned round, and saw the two witches hovering right near here.

"Hello, little dear. Hee, hee, hee…"

"Again I say… Hello little dear. Ho, ho, ho…"

Then Link popped up from the warp spot just in time to catch what was happening. "Venus!" he cried. "Let her go, you two!"

"Not a chance, kid. She is ours now!" snarled Koume.

"Now, we can do whatever we wish with her." added Kotake.

The two witches held up a ball of glowing energy, one red, and one blue, and fired it at Venus, sending her away. "MASTER!" she cried.

"VENUS!"

The two witches cackled and then vanished… leaving Link with anger blazing through his eyes. "This is it, Navi." he said. "Things are about to heat up around here."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_…


	36. Part Three: Where is Venus?

**EPISODE THIRTY-FIVE**

Link, still all red with rage, leapt clear off the statutes hand, and back to the main entrance of the temple. He was still beating himself up for letting those witches get hold of Venus.

"I swear… when I get a-hold of those two I'll… I'LL-!"

"Hey!" cried Navi. "Take it easy there. We'll get her back… somehow."

Link knew she was right, and he also knew that if there was any hope of rescuing Venus from hose witches, they had to clear up the rest of the temple first.

So he armed himself with the Silver Gauntlets, and ran back inside.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Three Iron Knuckles left… and they sure seemed angry over the loss of the first one. Sailor Moon had been chased right up to the top of the rock-dirt mountain and was now trapped between a big wall and a an angry monster.

There didn't seem to be any way out, but there also seemed to be a way that just may be able to beat the Knuckle. "If I can just… roll… this big… boulder…" she grunted as she tried to push. "Ugh! Come on… roll!"

It was no use… she needed help… AND FAST… because that Iron Knuckle was already angrily trying to hack at her with it's axe. "Somebody, Help!" she shrieked.

"Hold on, Sailor Moon!" called Mars as she leapt over the rocks.

She landed right beside the Knuckled and kicked it's axe away, and as the monster spun around in confusion, Mars helped Sailor Moon with the boulder. "They may be strong, but they aren't too smart." she said "Come on… help me push."

"Right… let's rock his world!"

The pushed together with all their might and caused a major boulder-slide that knocked the Iron Knuckle down the step side of the slopes and crushed it to bits.

That was two down, and two to go!

_**Meanwhile, at the Spirit Temple**_…

Link was already in the main entrance-hall and using his partially recovered powers to move the giant marble-block. Finally, the block fell into place granting him access deeper into the temple.

Link sure looked just a little beat, but he could still go on. "It would've been much easier if I have my full power back." he said.

There was a set of three doors. The one in the center required a key, and the other-two were barred up. Not to mention, a Beamos was also in the room… which also indicated the Crystal-Switch over-head.

"Here it goes." Link said as he fired his Hookshot at the switch. "And HERE I GO!" he yelped as he leapt out of the way before the Beamos fired on him.

He quickly knew he had to head through the door on the left, first. "It's a good thing Venus left map behind." he said.

The moment he stepped into the room and was confronted by a Stalfos Knight. Link drew out his sword and was ready for action. "BRING IT ON!" he roared. The battle ensued, and of course Link won in the end, and the Knight was vaporized.

"So much for him." said Navi.

Link stepped up tot a Triforce drawing on the floor. Link pulled out his Ocarina. "Zelda… please… lend me your light." and he began to play Zelda's Lullaby causing a giant chest to appear on the far side of the room, on a lonely pillar in the corner.

Link Hookshot onto the chest and rode it over to the pillar. He opened the chest and grabbed the Compass. "With this… they can hide nothing from me." Link Chuckled to himself.

He rushed back to the door… exited, and then entered the door on the far right.

This room was much wider than the previous one. Three large boulders rolling back and forth, and Silver Rupees scattered about. Four of them inside four of the six alcoves in the wall, and one afloat in midair.

Link activated his Hover Boots, and snatched the one in midair, but grabbed the other four wouldn't be easy. One false move, and he would get flattened into a pancake by the boulders.

Of course it wasn't too difficult for him to do it. He just wished Venus was with him so he could get the job done faster.

"There, that's the last one." He said after grabbing the fifth rupee.

He looked towards the end of the room and saw the bars rise up from the door, and inside that chamber was a chest with a key. Then, it didn't take the map to tell where they had to go next.

So Link backtracked to the chamber with three doors, and unlocked the center door with the key. Once inside the next room he did check the map to try and find where the Boss Room was.

"The sooner we find where Venus is… the better." he said to Navi.

While Link checked the map, Navi looked up ahead and saw something ugly slowly crawling towards them… a Like-Like.

"Uh… L-L-Link!"

"Not now, Navi."

The Like-Like was getting closer.

"Link!"

"Not… now… Navi!"

Navi knew one way to give him the message. She flew right on top of the map and pushed it down so Link couldn't read it, but he did see ahead of him. "Navi… what are trying to-" he saw the Like-Like getting ready to slurp him up.

"WHOA!" he leapt out of the way, and sliced the monster up before it could get at his shield. "I knew it was there all the time."

Navi just rolled her eyes. "Sure, you did." she muttered.

Link scaled up the rock wall to the upper-part of the room, and before he took his first step forward Navi warned him. "Listen! Watch out for the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling."

"I know, Navi… don't worry about it. I've things under control." said Link, but when he tapped on his Truth-Vision he saw an invisible Floor-Master charging right at him, and he was barely able to dodge it. "WHOA! Of course I could be wrong."

"Of course? Try _defiantly!"_

Link took no notice of that remark, and just smashed the giant hand into pieces, and then made short work of the small hands.

"Well, that takes care of that." Link said. Now the question was how were they to get out, as the door was all bared up.

The answer lay before them; A statue with a mirror on it reflecting sunlight in the room. Link would have to turn the statue so the light would shine on one of five sun relics on the wall…. But which one was it?

Link remembered that _only one_ would open the door. "If I light up any of the others then there could be…" he pushed on the statue so it lit up the sun on the far right.

The sun vanished and a Wall-Master's shadow began to drop from the ceiling. "Then the others could be TRAPS!" he cried as he moved aside to avoid capture.

The Wall-Master missed and leapt back up from whence it came. "Well… that sure didn't work well." said Navi.

Link pulled himself together and tried again, this time he found the right sun, and the door opened. "Come on… let's get out of here before something else happens."

They headed through the door, and found themselves in the giant statue room where Navi had once been with Venus. Link checked the map and saw the _skull-mark._ "Up there… in the statue." he said.

"How are we supposed to get way up, and into there?" Navi asked. Obviously the answer was they had to clear the temple. So on they went.

They came to the top of stairs to find the next door required a key, and the key they needed was too far away. "According to the map… there's supposed to be a chest _there_ in the statue's right hand."

Since the hand was empty, that meant there had to be some sort of trigger nearby to drop the chest. "Hey! Look there in the left hand." said Navi. There was another Triforce marking in the palm.

"Good eyes, Navi." said Link. He leapt down over to the left hand and played Zelda's Lullaby over the symbol, and sure enough the chest appeared in the right hand. He Hookshot himself over, grabbed the key then backtracked to the locked door.

"I got it… let's go." he said.

He unlocked the door and they traced up a flight of steps and into the next chamber which was filled with pits, very narrow walkways, a Beamos, and a pair of Anibuses. monsters.

"Terrific! And there's no room to dodge." Link muttered softly so as not to be heard. "Well… better do this the old fashioned way." he said as he lit a bomb, and readied his bow with fire-arrows "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

He tossed the bomb and all the Beamos went down, and then the fire arrows knocked down the Anibuses like bowling pins. "St-rike!" Navi cried with joy.

Now with the monsters gone, Link could see the only way they could go was through the door on the left… which no longer had any bars on it once the monsters were cleared out.

Once in the next room… there were only two doors, one to the left, the other to the right. Both of them had bars and seemed almost completely inaccessible.

The only sing of a possible trigger was a blue switch in the center of four Armos Statues, and Link didn't have to tap them to tell that they were alive.

"Great… nothing we can use to weigh down the switch with." said Navi. "Can't we ever get a break."

"Easy there, Navi." said Link. "Remember, things always have weaknesses… and I think I know what this one's is."

Hw walked over to the bars and calculated the angle between him, the switch and the statue behind the switch. "I hope this works." He muttered as he fired his Hookshot straight at the statue, and it shook to life.

Slowly it began hopping its way towards Link, and it reluctantly stepped on the switch which gave Link three seconds to get through the door before the bars came down again as the statue was still moving.

"Not bad." Navi said.

Link smiled and the headed up the flight of steps to the other door and were locked in another battle arena with another iron knuckle.

"Some guys just never learn." he sighed as he woke up the monster to begin the battle, which actually did not take too long.

Link drew out his sword and began hacking at the Knuckles Body, and at the same time dodging the monster's axe.

Finally, Link knocked off the Knuckle's skirt plate revealing it's weak-spot out in the clear. _"SACRED MASTER SWORD ATTACK!"_ he cried.

SLASH!

The monster growled in fear and anger as it fell over and exploded. This got rid of the bars on the door allowing Link to exit where he now found himself on the right hand of the statue with another large chest.

"This is it…" he said as he opened the chest and found… _"The Mirror Shield!"_

A red shield with a very shiny surface that was capable of reflecting light, and energy-attacks. Also, it meant that Sailor Venus would now have the power of the Mirror-Force, allowing her to deflect special attacks.

"All right already." Navi whined, "You got the shield… so lets get back inside!" Link nodded in agreement, and he backtracked tot eh room with the four Armos Statues.

The reason he couldn't enter the other door before was because it could only be opened by shining light on a sun relic on the wall… but now that Link had the Mirror Shield, such a goal was now in his hands.

Link carefully positioned himself so the light bounced off his shield, and shone the light on the sun relic, opening the door aside it.

Inside was a small chest with the key for the locked door in the pit-room. Link hastily grabbed it, and headed for the locked door in the previous room.

Now this chamber proved to be one of the trickiest challenges of them all. Apart from all the bats flying around, the rock walls were sliding like a puzzle, making it extremely difficult to climb by hand.

But who said that was what Link as going to do?

The climbing gripes on the wall, whatever they were made of, Link knew his Hookshot could drill into them. So he just took a cheap easy shortcut and shot himself all the way up to the top.

"That was a challenge? Ha!" he grunted.

He headed through the door ahead of him and found another barred door with a Triforce symbol on the floor before it. "Is it just me… or is this starting to look more like a walk in the park instead of a wild adventure?" Navi asked.

Link just ignored her and played Zelda's Lullaby yet again, causing the bars to rise up and allowing him to access the next chamber.

Torch-Slugs everywhere… they all spotted Link and began charging towards him, but Link just remained calm and grabbed his Megaton Hammer. "Observe… the monster's one weakness."

He gave the floor one heck of a pound, and the monsters all flipped over onto their backs rendering them defenseless. Link took them all out with one swipe with his sword.

"Well… that takes care of that." Navi said. "Now what do we do?"

Well, there was the orientated Blue and Gold Chest containing the Boss Key. The problem was it was surrounded by a fire-dome, and another problem of how to fix it.

There were several doors that had no knobs. Link couldn't help but test them out. The moment he laid his hand one of them, just like in the Fire Temple, those doors were fakes.

"Well, looks like we don't have any choice but to knock them all down." Link said as he got his hammer ready. "Well, no point in wasting bombs… BATTER-UP!

He smashed down a few of the doors and he eventually found an eye switch behind one of them. "Ahh… this must be it." Link said.

He hit the eye with an arrow launched from his bow, but strangely, the fire didn't go down. "Hey! What's going on?" cried Navi. Link was confused too. "This can't be right." he said. "There's got to be more too it."

He paused a moment to think it over, and as he rolled his eyes up… he saw something. There right below a Hookshot target, was a platform that wasn't there before. There was also another one right ahead of it.

"Maybe there's something up there." Link said. He shot himself up to the platforms, and he was right. There was a floor switch on the other platform, and when he pressed on it, the flames went down.

Link hopped down and grabbed the Boos Key from the chest. "Yes… YES!" he cheered. "Now we just have to get to the Boss Room."

They both remember it was located in the Statue's-head in the main-hall, but how to get to it, that was the problem, but for now, they exited the room and headed to the right to another door.

Once inside the next room Link checked the map. "Hmm… It says here, that the main-room is… _just bellow, down there."_

He pointed down in the pit to the right of them. There was platform on chains, that obviously would lead down into the main-room, and how to get it moving was no puzzle.

All that had to be done was Link had to light up a sun-relic in the pit. So he first hit the crystal switch behind the bars, and opened up the door before him.

The next room was crawling with monsters, but none that Link couldn't handle. Then he found the statue with sunlight bouncing off it, but first there was a simple matter of where to turn it.

Link began tapping the along the wall. "No, not here… Uh-uh… That's wrong too." Finally he heard the hollow sound he was looking for. "Stand back!" he said as he lit a bomb.

He and Navi ducked behind the statue as the bomb blew away the wall revealing the alcove with the Crystal-Switch, and another statue.

It was just a simple matter of rotating the first statue so the second one would catch the light. Then rotating the other statue so it would send the light through the bars, across the chamber, bounce off a large mirror on the wall, and fall into the pit.

Now… they had to go _all the way back._

"Whew… oh! My wings are getting tired from all this flying." Navi cried.

"We're almost through this." Link said. "Just keep going."

They reach the previous room, and Link leapt down into the pit, and stood directly in the light. "Going down." He said playfully as he used his shield to deflect the light to the sun on the wall, and the platform was lowered into the main-room below.

Now they were just hanging there, right before the statue's huge face. "Hmm… that rock." Link said as he observed the face. "Navi… go over and check it out."

Navi sighed heavily, but she flew over. "Hey! This rock, it's all dry and filled with cracks." she said. "If they dry up any more, it could collapse for certain."

Link smiled with the _"That's just what I wanted to hear."_ expressions on his face.

He raised his Mirror-Shield, and shone the light on the face which was causing it to crack up and crumple. "Hey, Hey! What's happening?!" cried Navi.

Finally, the entire face of the statue crumpled away to nothing, reveling a secret passage behind it. Link Hookshot over to the hole, and there it was, right in front of him… _the boss door._

"All right… we found it." Navi cried.

"Yeah, let's get inside." Link said.

He unlocked the door and ran in, but when he got there, was he ever surprised at what he saw.

The two witches were there standing in front of an Iron Knuckle, that had no helmet revealing it's face. "No! It can't be!" cried Navi.

Link almost dropped his sword. "Venus?"

The two witches turned round. "Looks like we have company, Koume. Ho, ho, ho…!"

"Sure looks like it, Kotake. Hee, hee, hee…!"

"What an outrageous boy this is, intruding so rudely into our Temple. Ho, ho, ho…!"

"Then maybe we should teach him what we do to intruders. Hee, hee, hee…!"

Then Venus stood up, her eyes glowing red. "Mistresses. If I may." She said in a raspy voice. "I shall destroy this intruder on your behalf."

The witches nodded and both said together. "See that you do!" then they were gone, and Venus snapped her fingers making her battle-axe and helmet appear.

"Prepare to be crushed intruder." She growled. "No one dares enter the Spirit Temple, and live to tell the tale."

Link didn't know what to say or do.

He couldn't just battle her like that, but if he didn't she could crush him. "What am I going to do?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_


	37. Part Four: Showdown with Twin troubles

**EPSIODE THIRTY-SIX**

Venus ran her steel finger across her axe-blade. "Prepare to be crushed, interloper." she sneered. "You fate has been sealed."

Link didn't know how he was going to get out of this one, but he still did arm himself with his Hylian-Shield, and drew his sword. "Venus, listen to me."

"Never!"

"Your being controlled by Koume, and Kotake. You must fight the curse."

Venus just kept charging forward. "No! I shall fight you instead!"

Link decided that he would just have to fight her, defensively, until he could figure out a way to convince her to help fight the curse.

_**Meanwhile, at the construction zone**_…

Jupiter leapt high up and onto a swinging I-beam. She looked down into the main zone and saw the last two Iron Knuckles ganging up on Mercury.

"What is this… pick on the green blue?" Mercury said as she dodged their axe blows.

"Hey Mercury! Could you use a hand?" Jupiter asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Mercury answered.

Jupiter sent down her vine-whip. "Mercury… Grab on!" and what they did next was a pulley system over the I-Beam.

One of the Knuckles aimed his axe high for a vertical-slice. "Elevator going up." Mercury chortled as she went up and out of the way, causing the Knuckle to accidentally bash off the other Knuckle's head… destroying it.

"Elevator going down." Jupiter called and she landed right in the pile of scrap-metal from the other Knuckle. "Talk about a splitting-headache."

Three down, and only one more to go!

_**Meanwhile, at the Spirit Temple**_…

Link and Venus were still going at it. So far… Link had only managed to knock off her helmet, but that was it.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, Fool!" she growled. "Why not make it easier and surrender while I still have some patients left?"

Link, Surrender? Not a chance!

"_Those witches have really done a good job of Brainwashing." _he thought to himself. _"If only I could make her see herself as she is."_ The suddenly he realized, maybe her could!

"Say goodbye, Hero!" Venus growled as she charged in for one final attack, but before she could. Link switched his shields again and Venus stopped dead in her tracks.

"Venus… Look at yourself!" Link snapped.

Venus dropped her axe, and took the Mirror-Shield to examine her reflection more closely. "Ugh! That is what I appear as?" she asked.

So far it seemed to be working. "Okay, she's distracted. Now's my chance." he muttered. He got out his Ocarina and moved closer to Venus. "Now you see what you are?" he asked her. "Is that what you want to look like?"

Venus could feel herself shaking as she dropped the shield. "No… no… it can't be!" she cried. The way she looked with those dark-red eyes, her hair messed up, and wearing that ugly armor-suit.

She fell to her knees and pulled on her hair. "NO! WHY!"

Link thought it was now, or never. So he played Zelda's Lullaby, and the power of the music shrouded Venus in a glow of light. "It's working." cried Navi. "The spell's wearing off."

When the light had vanished. Venus was dressed in her regular Sailor suit, and sage armor. Her voice was no longer raspy, and her eyes were clear again.

"Venus." Link said as he walked over to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I, uh… think so." she said. Then she suddenly remembered, she was brainwashed by those-two witches and used for their evilness. "When I get my hands on those-two-"

Link knew she was anxious to begin the final battle, but first he had to teach her a little bit about her new attack… the _Mirror Force_.

It gave her armor the power to repel special attacks back to wear they came from, and deliver twice as much damage as it originally could.

But fist she had to learn to control it, because they were going need to use it a lot in the battle on ahead.

_**Meanwhile, in Ganon's castle**_… _**(Wherever it was)**_

Ganondorf was not going to take this one moment longer. As much as he despised Link, he was not about to let someone else have the honors of destroying him.

"Only one will have the honors of finishing the boy, and that will be me." he sneered under his breath.

Some of the monsters wondered why not let Twinrova finish off the hero first?

The answer was obvious… if they did defeat Link, they would acquire the four Triforce shards he had before they could. "And _that_… can never happen." Ganondorf hissed. "Fortunately I do know of one thing that will lay my mothers down for good."

He snapped his fingers and made a vial of strong smog appear n his hand. "This _poison_ is stronger than ten typhoons… even they have no defense against it. Hmm, mm, mm…!"

He used his magic to spread the smog all over the final battle-arena. It would not affect Link, or his followers in the slightest, but the moment the witches appeared…

"For every second they remain battling in the chamber… the poison will slowly began to rot and decay their bodies from the inside out." replied Ganondorf. "They won't even know what's going on… until it is too late. Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

_**Meanwhile, in the construction zone**__**…**_

Mars was begin chased around by the last Iron Knuckle.

The Knuckled wound back its arm and pitched its axe right for her like a spear. Thinking quickly, Mark leapt up with her legs doing a split and the axe just got stuck right under her.

"Whoa… that was close!"

Now, unarmed, and outnumbered… the last Knuckle was being kicked, and bashed about as all the sailors ganged up on it.

Finally, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon had an idea to finish it off for good. "All right… ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"GO!"

Sailor Moon leapt down from the dizzy heights towards the Knuckle down below, and right before she could come into contact…_"SHADOW ZOMMING STRIKE!"…_ she changed to her shadowy-self and zoomed right past it, landing in the cab of a crane and Wrecking-ball.

"All right… my turn now." Tuxedo snapped. _"TUXEDO MASK CORKSCREW-KICK!"_ and he leapt right off the building spinning himself into a heavy spinning kick.

BAM! Right in the chest.

The Knuckle flew backwards real fast right towards Sailor Moon's direction. "Eight-Ball, corner pocket!" Sailor Moon chortled as she hit the controls and swung the wrecking-ball.

CRASH!

What a mess it was, but that was it. All four of the Iron Knuckles were finally destroyed, and, whoa, did the scouts look ever so beat.

"I don't think I've ever faced anything so tough before." Sailor Moon said so groggy.

The others actually agreed with her. At least it proved they would need just a little more training.

They also wondered what had become of Link, and Venus.

_**Back in the Spirit Temple**_…

Link, Venus and Navi had crossed into the final chamber, and climbed up onto the huge square platform in the center, which was surrounded by four smaller pillars on each side.

"Okay… where's the welcome wagon?" Venus asked.

Link remained still and tensed. "They're coming." he said. "I can feel it."

Suddenly, the room went darker, and then lit back up again, but not as much as before. _"Look at those kids… they came to offer themselves to our mercy."_ Came two wicked voices.

Link turned to look behind him. There was one of them. Koume popped out from one of the pillars, and her hair began to glow a fiery shade of red.

"With my Flame… I will burn them to the bone! Hee, hee, hee…"

Venus looked ahead, and there was the other one. Kotake popped up from another pillar and her hair was glowing a shade of icy-blue.

"With my frost… I will freeze them to their souls! Ho, ho, ho…!"

The two witches hovered on the broomsticks until they were dancing arm-in-arm overhead, like a Merry-go-round.

_**SORCEREES SISTERS: TWINROVA**_

"Well, I guess the welcome wagons' here." said Navi.

Link nodded. "LET'S GO!" he snapped, and they scattered about, ready for battle.

Venus leapt over to one of the corners of the platform. _"VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!"_ and fired with all her might at Koume, but Koume just spun around real fast on her broom negating the beam.

"That didn't even phase her!"

"Hee, hee, hee… not as much as this will phase you out!" Koume cackled, and she held her broom out like a wand, and fired a huge comet-flame right towards her.

Venus didn't know why Koume didn't aim it right at her, until she found out she _didn't have to_. When the comet hit the ground, Flame burst everywhere, giving Venus hot feet.

"Whoa, Whoa! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Ho, ho, ho! Nice shot, Koume." said Kotake.

Venus leapt right off the flames, much to Link's dismay. "No, no, no! You're supposed to dodge, or repel the blasts." he called to her.

"Now he tells me!" Venus mocked while fanning off her hot boots. Then she got herself together. "All right… let's try this again."

Venus made certain keep her eye on Koume and not let her out of her sights. She waited until she was ready to fire again. "I got you this time!" Venus snarled.

Koume just smiled wickedly and let her comet fly. Venus stood her ground and let the comet hit her directly. The force of the blast began pushing her back slightly, but it did not break through.

Instead, Venus just thrusted her chest out forward and deflected the blast right back to where it came from. "Yahoo! Now I got you!" Venus cried in joy.

The comet did hit Koume with twice the force as it had before, but once again, no damage was made. "Whom, has who, my dear?" Koume asked.

Venus couldn't believe it. "What are these two made of, Rock?" she asked.

The two witches winked at each other, and then Kotake kept her focus on Link. "You can run, but you cannot hide, little hero. Ho, ho, ho…!"

"Navi… can you tell us anything about these witches?" he asked.

Navi had time to sense the witches weaknesses, but she could only come up with a clue that would help them defeat the witches.

_Koume: Sorceress of Fire… "She seems vulnerable to Low temperatures."_

_Kotake: Sorceress of Ice… "She seems vulnerable to High temperatures."_

Then Link suddenly realized that Koume was getting read to fir at Venus again, and Kotake was already arming up a frosty wind.

"Oh… of course… Now I remember." he said. He waited until the two witches fired their comets Then as they neared their respective targets… "Venus, watch out!" Link screamed.

This made Venus jump out of surprise, and when the Fire-blast hit her, it bounced off her and went a little higher so that it missed Koume, and was heading straight for Kotake.

Kotake looked around "Huh? WHAAA!" That hot comet blasted right at her, and this time, a lot of damage was done.

"Whoa! Check it out." Venus said as she just kept looking up, and while she was distracted, Link aimed his Mirror-Shield so that the comet of frozen winds bounced off his shield, and then over to Venus where it bounced off her and went right up to hit Koume.

"YARGH!"

Venus only just realized what had happened. Not only had both witches taken serious amounts of damage, but they got it from being hit by the other's respective attacks.

"That's it!" Venus chirped.

Link took that as a sign that she knew what had to be done now. "Remember… keep them in your sights!" he called, and they scattered across the platform just as the two witches came-to.

"You little brats!" growled Koume.

"You wont get away with this!" added Kotake.

"Ooh… I am so scared." Venus mocked. "What are a couple of old-hags like you going to do about it."

The two witches remained completely still, as their eyes widened, their anger boiled deep inside. "Wha-… What… did… you-"

"Just… call… us?!"

If there was one thing Koume, and Kotake, hated… it was being called _old_. Now they were both so incredibly angry, it was almost playful to compare Kotake to being an ice-witch.

"I'll time him! You take her!" Koume suggested. Kotake Nodded and they hovered into battle. "Nobody insults Twinrova and lives to tell about it!"

They powered up their brooms and fired, but once again Link and Venus repelled the respective blasts to the opposing sister, damaging them even further.

"Yeah!"

"All right!" cried Link but then suddenly, he began to feel a little weary, and Twinrova was already well aware of this. Link had been crossing through the Spirit Temple, and battling many foes, including Venus on his own.

By now, he was getting weary, and he used up Zelda's Lullaby far too much in the temple, and healing Venus to use it on himself now.

"Master!" cried Venus. "Are you okay?"

Link shook his head a bit. "Uh… yeah… I think so." He said, but this gave Koume and Kotake the edge they were looking for.

"These kids may be tough, but let's show them, Koume."

Her sister nodded. "You got it, Kotake."

They both began doing their little merry-go-round dance in the air again. "What are those two nut bags up to now?"

They all watched as the two witches began spinning faster, and faster, and their bodies began to glow. _"KOUME AND KOTAKE'S DOUBLE DYNAMITE ATTACK!"_ they both cried.

Then suddenly… POOF!

The Two witches reappeared… _as one… _and now looked much younger, and less ugly than before. "Navi?" cried Venus, "Who is this?!"

Navi was too shaken up to answer, but the newly-formed witch wasn't. She winked and spoke in her new, young, feminine voice. "I… am your worst nightmare."

She levitated herself, without the use of her brooms, and merely held them like two wands. "Here, kids… Catch!"

She fired both her brooms at once, each blasting a comet even stronger than they were before, and when the two hit the platform. Venus got hot feet again, and Link got one of his feet stuck in the frost.

"Ah, hu, hu, hu! Child's play."

The two fighters broke out of their messes. "Navi… can you tell us anything?" Link asked, but Navi had nothing to report… except-

"This is the combined force of Koume and Kotake, but all I know is… you still have to turn their own magic against them."

Well that certainly didn't help too much, and worse than that, Link needed to recharge his energy, but the only way he could presently do that was change into his Fierce-Deity form. "But if I do that, I can't use my Mirror Shield." he said.

If that was true, it was going to give them a huge disadvantage. Unless, "But maybe…" he thought it over, and it was going to be risky, but he had to try it.

"Venus… take this." He said passing her his shield. Venus all confused didn't get why, but didn't have a chance to ask questions. Besides, if Link knew what he was doing, she trusted him.

Link got out his mask. _"GO… FIERCE-DEITY!"_ and he changed into his most powerful state. "All right ladies…!" he said in his deep, handsome, voice as he drew his sword. "Let's take down these witches."

Venus and Navi nodded.

"Oh, please?!" snarled Twinrova. "I shall prove to you this time, that two heads really are not better than one."

Link's eyebrows went down ever further. "We'll see about that." he growled. "Let's go!"

_**(Usually in this part of the battle, you'd have to absorb three of the same spells to repel them, but that part is overlooked this time.)**_

Twinrova remained afloat over one of the pillars. And fired a flare beam at Venus, but she just absorbed it with the Mirror shield and fired it right back at her.

"UGH!"

Her hair stopped glowing, and she fell flat onto the surface of the pillar. "Now it's my turn!" Link said as he hopped over and beat the heck our of her with his sword.

"It's working… she's getting weak." cried Navi. "Keep it up!"

Twinrova pulled herself together, and noticed the cut near her nose. "Ugh! My beautiful face! How could you do that to me?!" she cried.

Link took no notice of it and hopped away.

Twinrova got back up into the air, and fired a frozen comet right for him in protest to him hurting her face like that. "Venus!" Link called, and Venus leapt onto the scene just in time and repelled the shot again.

Link hopped over and even fired some his own magic-projectiles from his sword. Now Twinrova was really getting mad!

"That's it! You've asked for it!" she screeched. She waved both brooms in front of her but nothing really seemed to happen. "Come on! Strike me again, if you dare!"

"Bring it on!" growled Venus. "We're ready for you."

She fired her fire-comet, and Venus repelled it back, but this time before it reach Twinrova, it was neutralized into nothing.

"Huh?"

"No-Way!"

"Ah, hu, hu, hu, hu! A protective force-field surrounds me, and you cannot break it!" the witch chuckled.

"A force-field?" Venus said. "That explains why she was acting so confident."

Navi scanned the shield and determined that it could only protect Twinrova from the front. Which meant they had to somehow hit her from behind to get her to drop.

Easier said than done. Twinrova was always hovering over the pillars. Not only was there hardly and space to get her from behind, but the repelled-blasts couldn't shoot around corners.

"What are we going to do?" cried Navi.

"You can sit there and let me destroy you. That's what. Hmm, mm, mm!" and Twinrova began firing comets like crazy.

Most of them did miss the duo, but those that Venus repelled with the Shield either missed Twinrova, or just didn't get through her barrier, and eventually, Venus and Link did get hit, and the tables seemed to be turning.

"Ah, hu, hu, hu! What's wrong kids… getting tired are we?" Twinrova mocked.

"GRR… AH! This witch just won't fall down." growled Link. "There's just no way to hit her from behind."

Venus looked down at her armor, and at the Mirror-Shield. Suddenly, she realized something she should've realized before but didn't. "Oh, yes we can." she said, and she began.

She began running closer and closer towards the witch. "Venus… what are you doing?" Link called.

"Trust me!" she cried.

She approached the witch, who looked down upon her and sniggered, "Ah, hu, hu, hu… and here I was wondering how to finish you and you give me an easier target."

Venus did not look amused.

"Say goodbye!" Twinrova replied as she powered up both her brooms for one colossal attack."

"Venus, get out of there!" cried Navi, but Venus just stood where she was as the giant comet was released. "Say goodbye girlie!"

Venus just stood where she was, and instead of using the Mirror-Shield to repel the blast, she just tossed it over the Witches head, and just let the comet bounce off of her own armor, and bounced the shot right back.

"Ha! Silly child." Twinrova snapped. "My shield blocks all your attacks from reaching me. There's absolutely nothing that can break it."

Venus just smirked. "Then I suppose it's a good thing that it's not you I'm aiming at."

Twinrova's eyes widened. "Huh? You're not?"

Venus shook her head and pointed up. "Just look behind you."

Twinrova turned her head just in time to see the Mirror-Shield Venus had tossed earlier was soaring right behind them and the blast just bounced off it's surface. "Ah! Oh, No!" cried the witch.

She didn't have enough time to defend herself and got struck down from behind. "WHOA… AAH!"

"Well I'll be." Navi said. "That girl's got skills."

Link nodded. "Nicely done, Venus." he called.

Venus recovered the shield and gave him thumbs up. "Now let's finish them." She said. Link agreed and his sword began to sparkle and glow angrily, just like Venuses finger.

"_VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM…"_

"_SACRED… FIERCE-DIETY… HELIX-SWORD…"_

"…_SMASH!"_

"… _ATTACK!"_

The super combined forces of those shots flew straight for the weakened witch and… KAPOW! "Y-Y-Y-YAAA-AAARGH!"

The shot was so strong, that Twinrova spun round and around really fast and then she split back into Koume and Kotake. Both of them looked plenty mad, and ready for more.

"No! It can't be!" cried Venus.

"That attack should've finished them." added Link.

"Well… looks like it didn't." Navi said.

The two witches huffing and puffing were not ready to give in yet. "Shoot! They sure are fresh kids. Now we'll show them, right Kotake?"

Kotake nodded, but then, not only were they surrounded by a white light, but Kotake saw a golden ring over Koume's head. "Huh? Hey, Koume… what's that above your head."

Koume looked up, and not only did she see the ring above her head, but. "I don't know, but you have one over your head too, Kotake."

Well, they all realized that they were halos, which could only mean…

"But I'm only 400 years-old!" spat Koume.

"And I'm just 380 years-old!" protested Kotake, and the two witches broke out into an all out sibling-spat.

"We're twins! Don't try and lie about your age!"

"You must've gone senile!"

"Who are you calling senile?! Is that how you treat your older sister?"

"We're twins! How can you be older?"

"Keeeyaaah! How heartless you are!"

"How can you be so ungrateful?"

"You're heartless!"

"You ungrateful…!"

The argument seemed to go on and on, much to Link and Venus's boredom and annoyance. Still the witches were finished…_ Ganondorf's poison was what actually killed them, but none of them knew that._

The two witches were then being lifted up into the light screaming. "I'LL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU!" and then they were gone.

Link changed back into his regular state. "We did it. I… think."

Venus smile, big time. "Yeah! We did."

She and Link high-fived each other and Navi buzzed about happy and excited, and then… a tube of orange-light appeared, and there stood a strange black-woman with long red hair. She was wearing a kind of Arabian thief outfit, and she spoke with a punk, street-girl tone.

"_Whew. Yeah, baby… does it feel good to be outta there."_ Then her eyes were fixed upon Link. _"Hey ya, kid… how's it shakin' honey?"_

Link smiled, and said, "Nabooru… you haven't lost your charms yet."

Nabooru and Venus quickly got acquainted and she told Venus that the exact same thing happened to her the last time Link challenged the Spirit Temple.

_Back then… when Link was just a boy… Nabooru asked him to fetch her the Silver-Gauntlets from with in the temple, but unfortunately, she too got captured by the witches before Link could reach her. _

_She too got brainwashed by these witches and used to do their bidding. Link then rescued Nabooru and reawakened her as the Sage of Spirit, and the witches were defeated._

"And now… it looks like that responsibility's now going to you." she said to Venus. "You ready?"

Venus stepped forward, ready to accept her new power, and Nabooru summoned forth the sixth, and final medallion… the _Spirit Medallion._ It hovered near Venus and then vanished into her chest officially marking her as the Sage of Spirit reborn.

"Wow." Venus said almost unable to believe what just happened. "Thanks. Thanks a lot. I promise, I'll take real good care of your powers."

"_Make sure you do, honey."_ Nabooru said, and then she vanished and was gone. The moment she left, the temple began to cave in.

"Come, we got to get out of here!" cried Link, and they all stepped into the light and warped outside.

_**Meanwhile, outside**_…

A rescue chopper, sent by the base camp that loaned Link and Mina their truck and supplies, were nearing the sector of the Spirit Temple after not finding the lost hikers at the drinking-hole.

"Hey, look there." said one of the pilots. Both the men looked down and could see two tiny specks running out from the temple's entrance.

Then the radio began to buzz. _"Hello… can you hear me up there?"_ The two men didn't know how Link was able to contact them without a radio, but the main pilot picked up the radio and spoke to him.

"Hello down there." he said. "We heard you needed rescuing, we'll be down in a moment to pick you up."

_Link was actually using Saria's song to open contact with the chopper. Which made it a good thing that they were too far away to notice._

"No!" Link snapped. "You must regain height and keep away from the temple. It's going to go up any minute."

Hearing this and seeing as how Link and Mina could easily get far enough to avoid the blast on their own, they all scattered away as fast as they could.

It wasn't until Link and Mina, _with Navi safely tucked away in Mina's pocket,_ that the Spirit Temple blew up, and collapse into a pile of burning sand.

_**Later that evening**_…

Although the temple was destroyed, the Base Camp was so thrilled to have all this new knowledge and discoveries about it, that they immediately sent Link and Mina home to Tokyo.

"I'm so glad you both got away in time." said Luna.

"Yeah, I'll bet watching the temple blow from the inside wouldn't have been a pretty sight." added Artimus.

Link was just gazing happily at his the rest-stone in his hand. "Right now, all I want to look at are my _Six Medallions_." Then he looked at the girls, and Darien. "And my five newly awakened Sages, and our big strong ally."

Finally after all this time, over coming many hardships, and toiling with danger and trouble. The five temples were all gone, and the Medallions were finally reclaimed.

"Thanks to you all, we know have what we need." Replied Link, and he looked up at the sky, "The time for the final showdown with the _King of Evil_ has come."

Everyone was really looking forward to that. Accept Serena had just one question. "Uh, Master… where is Ganondorf hiding? Do you know?"

Link suddenly realized that he didn't know were Ganondorf's lair was, and that was going to be a problem. The Medallions were only supposed to help them beat Ganondorf, but they could not actually tell them where he was.

"Well… we'll just have to keep searching. He's bound to show up sometime." Link said. Everyone agreed with him.

They're greatest battle, with the greatest enemy was now drawing ever so near, but for now, they all just headed home for well earned time of relax.

_**(Can any of you guess Where Ganondorf's castle is before the next chapter is uploaded? I'm not telling you.)**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I… I can't believe it…**_

_**We've made it… it's time to start the finals.**_

_**From way back in November when I started the Prologue, and now here we are many months later. This fic has become so incredibly large that there's not really any other fics as big and fun as this one.**_

_**Ever since I was 7-9 years-old when I first got the idea for a story like this, and how for many years I longed to actually see it happen… and… and now…**_

_**(Sobs) I can't believe it… my dream… my dream is finally coming true. (Continues to sob)**_

_**(Pulls together)**_

_**All right then… it's time to begin the finals. Bring Zelda into the picture, and finish Ganon off once and for all.**_

_**(Puts hand in the center)**_

_**WHO'S WITH ME?**_


	38. ARMAGEDDON begins

_**Author's notes:**_

_**It is time for the finals to begin…**_

_**First: I'm, going to use some plotting from the Movie ARMAGEDDON to make this fic really freaky, but I do not own the movies rights.**_

_**Also… I don't know how long this will last, maybe even more than seven chapters, so don't get too excited when one thing seems to be coming to an end.**_

**EPISODE THIRTY-SEVEN**

This part of our story, begins roughly about…

_**65-million years ago**__**…**_

_**(Planet Earth)**_

"_This is the Earth at a time when the dinosaurs roamed a lush, and fertile planet."_

_**(An Asteroid falls from the sky)**_

"_A Piece of rock just Six-Miles wide… changed all that."_

_**(It hits the ground, causing catastrophic activity)**_

"_It hit with the force of Ten-thousand nuclear-weapons." _

"_A-Trillion tons of dirt and rock hurdled into the atmosphere, creating a suffocating blanket of dust that killed everything it touched, and the sun was powerless to penetrate through it… for 1,000 years!"_

"_It happened before…"_

"_It WILL happen again."_

"_It's just a question of… WHEN?"_

_**65-million years Later**__**…**_

A Space shuttle was orbiting around the Earth, and a young Astronaut was outside on a space-walk, trying to make desperate Repairs to a satellite. _"Affirmative Houston… I'm ready to try again."_

The young-man got his space-drill ready, but as he worked he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. His crew-mates aboard the shuttle could feel his tension.

The Commander spoke into the radio. "Houston from SS1. Calling Houston from SS1. Come in please."

_**Down in, Florida**_…

Many people were working at the NASA Space-Center, keeping an eye on the mission, and the signal was coming in loud and clear.

"We read you, SS1." said the Director, Commander Yamato Ishida _**(Matt, from Digimon)**_ who was from Japan. "Please, deliver your report."

As the shuttle crew delivered the reports on the mission, they also reported that the man working outside seemed a little tense.

"_I'm Sorry, but… I just can't shake off this feeling that something's about to happen. Something real bad."_

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Not again." he mumbled under his breath. "Lieutenant, can you her me?"

"_Yes sir."_

"Now listen… there's nothing out there that can really hurt you." replied Yamato. "Tell you what. I'll give you a 5 percent increase when you get back… if you'll calm down a little."

The other man decided to try, but little did he or anyone else know that his hunches were about to come true.

_**In Ganon's Castle**__**…**_

Ganondorf had gathered all his remaining monsters before him. "The time has come." he said with his fingers drumming on his throne. "This plan shall guarantee the destruction of the Earth."

He revealed his plans of what was going to happen, and what they were going to do. Most of the monsters thought it was diabolical, in a good way, while the others questioned him.

"But, Sire… what of the Hero and the Sailor Scouts?" asked a monster. "Whatever shall become of them?"

Ganondorf just smiled wickedly. "We will not deal with my wayward enemies at the moment." He said. "I shall deal with them when the time comes. Heh, heh, heh!"

With all that settled, his plan began it's project.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The satellite was almost fully repaired, and things were still A-Okay. _"Well done, SS1."_ Yamato said over the radio. _"Reel the Lieutenant in, and head for home."_

"We copy that, Houston." said the Commander.

But suddenly…!

As the Lieutenant was being reeled in, something hard stuck at his spacesuit, shredding it wide open. This triggered an alarm down at NASA and they turned on the monitors to catch what was happening.

A swarm of small, unidentified objects were bombarding the Shuttle, the Lieutenant, and the Seattleite.

The Satellite exploded sending the Lieutenant flying out of control into the atmosphere where he burned up and died. _"WHOA! NO!"_

Then the shuttle, still being bombarded by more objects, began to break up, and explode. "HOUSTON!" the men cried, but it was too late…

_**KBOOM! KAPOW! KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

The shuttle was gone!

_**At NASA**__**…**_

"We've lost all contact!" cried a technician.

Yamato couldn't believe what just happened. "What the hell just happened here!" he bellowed.

The computers were going crazy with alerts, and warnings. "Multiple Bogies! Multiple Bogies are breeching the atmosphere."

It appeared that more of those small objects, whatever they were, were now heading straight down to the Earth.

"I have three… now Five… Nine… they're coming from every direction!"

It could have be surprise Missile attack, or just pieces of the shuttle breaking up, but whatever they were, they were coming in fast, and Yamato wanted to know what they were.

_**Meanwhile, in Tokyo**_…

_**(I know this may seem out of order in the series, but we'll just have to make the best of it)**_

Kakeru Ozora… and Himeko Nayotake.

A few years had passed since Kakeru's recovery, and he and Himeko were married, and Kakeru was now ever more busy every day. Just sitting with his telescope and starring off into space.

Even when it got pretty late at night…

Himeko walked into the observatory, half asleep. "Kakeru." she yawned. "You've been starring off into space all night. Please, come to bed."

But Kakeru was almost to petrified to even move. "Himeko, I love you very much, but I think I've just found something bad up there."

He let her look through the eye piece, and Himeko snapped wide-awake. Not only had Kakeru seen what those small objects were, but he just may have found something worse.

"I've got to call Yamato." cried Himeko. "He must know about this."

"Right. I'll keep on tracking." said Kakeru. He kept on tracking what he saw, and began using his computer to snap photos of it.

_**Meanwhile, at NASA**_…

They did checks, double-checks, but every country in the world had reported negative. There were no global launches, which could only mean that those objects they were tracking were not missiles.

"My screen's full!"

"Mine, too! They're all over the place!"

Those objects were coming in really fast. So fast… that everyone in America was about to get a really nasty surprise.

_**In America**__**…**_

A ordinary day in the cities… in the farmlands… even at other exotic places. People walking off to work. Children off to school, and people with days off enjoying the bear necessities of life.

Well… someone was just waiting for his bus to come, when the ground starting rumbling. "Well it's about time." He said believe it was the bus coming, but when he looked up…

"Hey! What the-"

KAPOW!

He, and everyone else with in twenty feet of him were hurt badly from a rock that just fell from the skies.

More rocks began crashing down, and bombarded everything in their paths. Buildings… landmarks… green-fields. Many lives were lost, and others endangered with injuries.

For almost a whole hour, there were hits coming in from Finland to south Carolina, and a big mess was left behind.

NASA was flooded with calls, asking… No… Demanding explanation. "We know they're aren't missiles… so what the heck is it?!"

Yamato finally knew what it was. "It's a _Meteor Shower."_ he answered. "That's what took out SS1." Then he immediately ordered for everyone to start mapping the trajectory.

Worse than that… the President of the United States was on the video phones demanding answers to more questions.

Where did those Meteoroids come from?

How did they make it to Earth the way they did?

And most importantly… Was the worst over… or was it _on it's way?_

All Yamato could say was. "Sir… we have all the best people in the world trying to figure that out. When we know… you'll know."

_**In Ganon's Castle**_…

Ganondorf was really enjoying himself. "Ooh… all the many things I have missed out on." he chuckled. "Even if those puny Earthlings find out about my plan... there won't be a thing they can do about it. Ha, ha, ha, ha! AH, HA, HA, AH, AH!"

_**Later, on**_…

When Kakeru and Himeko contacted NASA, and told the about what Kakeru had seen through his telescope. They immediately flew the couple straight to Houston.

They were both in the briefing room going over the pictures Kakeru took. "Yes… here's where I first saw it." he said. "Then it was here…. Then here… and here."

Himeko nodded and handed the others the calculations. "If we can just get some bigger shots, we might be able to confirm." she said.

Yamato was more than convinced now. "All right… get a hold of the Hubble-bay. Tell them to get a move on!" he ordered.

The scientists agreed to terms, and moved the Hubble Seattleite a little further up in its orbit. Then it began to snap photos of a _strange object_ far out in space.

Then they snapped a few more photos, and to Kakeru's surprise. "My Gosh! It's enormous." he cried.

The photos were later-on set up in the meeting-room, Where Kakeru and Himeko were briefing NASA's finest workers about the object. Yamato was also with them, and the President was watching the whole thing by video-phone.

Himeko pointed at the first photo. "This is the _Anomaly _at 16:43." Then she pointed to the next one. "Here is the _Anomaly_ at 16:58."

"And here is the _Anomaly _at 17:00."

But all this fiddle-fuddle was only making the President more irritated. He wanted answers, and he wanted them NOW!

He pounded his fists on the table, capturing everyone's attention. _"Enough with Anomaly nonsense!"_ he sneered. _"What is this… thing?"_

Yamato decided to come clean. "It's an _Asteroid_, sir."

"_How big is it?"_ asked the President.

One of the men, who seemed to be a little to wired up from all the excitement stood up. "S-s-sir… our best estimate is 980.7-billion-" but Yamato just budded in and put it simple.

"It's the size of all _North-America_." He said. "From up-most regions in Alaska, to the most southern areas of Panama."

No one knew exactly how, or why NASA hadn't seen this rock coming. They always had their eye on the sky and couldn't ever miss anything. Well that didn't matter too much now.

It was also determined that is was this asteroid was what forced the smaller meteoroids towards the Earth. There was defiantly more like them on the way, but was nothing really too dangerous about them as they were only the size of Soccer-balls, cars, and things.

But the President had two more questions. Two very important ones, that were focused on the large asteroid. _"Is this… going to hit us?"_

Yamato didn't want to say it, but the answer was yes. The asteroid was defiantly on a collision course with the Earth. "We're calculation its trajectory as we speak, Sir." He said.

Now came the most important, possibly the most frightening of all questions. _"When, and if it does hit… then what kind of damage will it do?"_

"Damage?" Yamato said. "_Total Damage_, Sir."

"It's what's known as a _Global-Killer_. _The End of Mankind._ It doesn't matter where in the world it hits… nothing will survive, not even small atoms."

"_My God!"_ The President muttered, and he had one final question, apart from what they would do to stop it. _"How long have we got?"_

Just then, Kakeru came in, looking as though he had just ran a-hundred miles. He had been tracking the asteroid's path, and it's speed and finally determined. "We have _18 days_… before it hits Earth."

_**Meanwhile, in Tokyo**__**…**_

Everyone had a good day at school, even Serena did. Now they were all standing on the roof of the Café, warding off protesters who were against the new Chicken-Steak sandwich on their menus.

Armed with Slingshots, and small rocks, they won, and the protesters walked off in shame. "What do think got them so steamed?" Mina asked.

"Well, I guess they just don't like poultry products." said Jupiter.

They all did they work respectfully, and surprisingly smoothly that afternoon, but Link was nowhere to be found.

Link had been in the Temple of Time all week long, trying to determine how to use the Six-Medallions to find Ganondorf. Ether that, or the last Triforce Shard, which no one had a clue of where it was.

But in the meantime, training was still carried on as usual. After all, the greatest and deadliest of all their goes was yet to face them soon, and they thought it better to be prepared for anything.

Link had also designed special suits for those who couldn't take unhealthy atmosphere conditions. _Bubble suits_. _**(What Link wears in the Water at the end of Wind Waker)**_

These suits were so light, and easy to use. They were concentrated and kept inside a special pack that you could wear on your wrist, and just put it on and take it off at the push of a button. Sort of like a second skin.

This also made it so the Scouts would be able to use their special-attacks without taking the suit off.

The suit could cover up almost anything at all, wither object or human. In the case of humans, it could even cover up their hair too, and they could survive any means of pressure, and extreme temperature, and it also had limitless oxygen.

No matter how long you took, you would never run out of air to breath.

However, there was one major flaw. The Suits were called bubble for a reason. True Link made them as strong as they could be, but the suits could only stand up to so much at once.

If anything sharp enough, or a force strong enough hit the suit. The suit would pierce open and the wearer would be in real trouble.

Other than that, he had created something truly remarkable.

Still, he had to stay focused.

"It just doesn't make any sense." He said as he looked at his radar-map, through the Door of time. "I've searched this whole map of the entire world from top to bottom, and not a single sign points to Ganondorf."

Everyone else thought this was getting to be frustrating as well. "Wherever he's hiding, he must really not want us to find him." said Atriums.

"Well, Wherever it is, I hope we find it soon." Darien said. He told everyone he had read the Newspaper this morning about how half of America was bombarded by meteors just as they in Japan were sleeping.

"It even says that Space shuttle SS1 was destroyed in orbit by those things." said Lita. "But the people at NASA won't say where these rocks came from, and said we have nothing to worry about."

Serena let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm sure glad that's over with." Then she noticed everyone staring awkwardly at her. "What? Is it something I said?"

All the others sighs out of annoyance. "Serena, I don't think this is really over." said Amy. "Usually when people at NASA discover something catastrophic, they tend to keep it hidden from the public so we won't panic."

"Besides… we already have plenty to worry about." added Rei. "We already know how half of America got hit by rocks. What if we're next?"

The girls were all starting to get pretty tensed out, even Serena. "Calmness, everyone." Link said.

"I agree." added Darien, "It's probably just one of those, once in a great while mishaps; none of our concern."

"Besides…" Link said. "I've faced something worse than that before."

Link told them of his adventure of _MAJORA'S MASK_…

_In his youth-travels, Link ventured out beyond the reaches of Hyrule, and came to it's neighboring land of Termina._

_There, he met a salesmen, who had a very powerful mask stolen from him. A Mask that had such a very dangerous power, that the forces of that power caused the moon of the planet to abandon it's orbit._

_It was indicated that the moon would strike the planet in three days time, and wipe out everything in it's path._

_Eventually, his quest lead to him collecting the Fierce Deity Mask, and he recovered the Mask and was able to return the moon back into space. Thus saving Legora from early extinction._

…

"Wow. You really have been on some wild adventures, Master." said Luna.

Link nodded, "Had… is the operative word." He said. "Now, no thanks to Ganondorf… those days are well behind me."

Link began to get that sad look in his eye again. "Now, look at me. My home is gone… my dreams were all taken away… I even lost my beloved Zelda." he paused. "My… sweet… beautiful Princess Zelda."

"Awe, Master… you really should keep your chin up." said Lita. "At least you know Zelda's still alive."

Link looked up.

The other girls nodded. "Wouldn't you really rather just be with Zelda, than a world filled with excitement and adventure?"

Link actually realized they were all right. Link told Zelda several times over before that he would give up all his treasures, and all his power if he could just spend one last moment with her.

"Thank you, everyone." was all he could say, then he sent them al home, as even though it was the first Friday night before Spring Break, they all still remained as alert as ever.

So they all went home, and just assumed that whatever was happening now they weren't going to get involved in… but they were wrong.

_**At NASA**__**…**_

All day long, all the officials had been briefing and meeting about the Asteroid, trying to find ways to stop it from hitting the Earth. They even had a large counter to determine how close it was to hitting.

_**17 Days… 1 Hr(s)… 15 min… 18 sec…**_

_**(From now on whenever you see that… picture those shots from the movie where you see the Asteroid flying through space, heading straight for Earth. Oh, and don't forget the ominous music too.)**_

So far, none of their plans would really work, mainly due to the size, width, and speed of the Asteroid.

-Trying to hit it with a focuses laser beam wouldn't work.. _"That's like Shoot a BB gun at a freight-train."_

-Trying to land a craft on it to slowly push it out of it's path was no good either. _"We only have 18 days. That's 431 hours, 15 minutes and 18 seconds. Times a luxury we don't have!"_

Finally, Yamato was having a meeting with military forces, and some of his finest researchers. "With the proximity of the Asteroid, and no prep-time, none of our primary plans will work." he said.

Finally, one of the Generals spoke his mind. "Why don't we just launch up 150 nuclear-warheads, and blast that rock to smithereens?"

"Terrible idea." said a sharp looking guy, with glasses.

"Was I talking to you." sneered the General.

"General… this is my friend Izzy Isumi." _**(Also from Digimon)**_ "Pretty much the smartest guy on the planet, you may want to listen to him." said Yamato.

Izzy tipped his glasses and now spoke him mind. "General, I've studied rocks like this-one before." he said. "And… if you take the time to consider your target. It's composition, and sheer velocity… you can fire every nuke you have and it'll just smile at you and keep on coming."

The General did not look convinced. "You should know that President's scientific advisors, are suggestion a Nuclear-Blast can blow this Asteroid into dust."

Now Izzy was the one who was unconvinced. "I know the President's Chief of scientific-advisors, we attended M.I.T together.: he said. "And… in a situation like this… you really won't want to take the advice from someone with a C-minus in Astrophysics."

"The Presidents advisors are… Wrong. I'm right."

Yamato and the other experts agreed with him that hitting that rock from the outside with missiles would not work, but then what could they do?

"Imagine a firecracker in the palm of your hand." said Izzy. "You set it off, and what happens? You just burn your hand."

"Now… you _close your fist_ around the same firecracker and set it off." He paused and smirked. "You'll be left-handed for the rest of your life."

What he was trying to say was, the only option was to plant a bomb deep in the asteroid's core, and blow it up from the inside.

"How do we do that?" asked the General.

"We drill." said Yamato. "We bring in the best man who can take up this task, and I think I know just the guy."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_


	39. I choose you :OR: Link created Serenity?

**EPISODE THIRTY-EIGHT**

That night… while Link was in bed, and asleep he was dreaming…

_**Link's Dream**__**…**_

_He was standing inside the Chamber of Sages, they way it used to stand proud and tall before Ganondorf destroyed it along with Planet Legora._

"_What am I dong here?"_ _Link asked himself. "This place doesn't exists anymore."_

"_Indeed it does not." said a voice from behind him. Link turned and saw two people. One he recognized was Rauru, the Sage of Light. The only survivor of the original race of sages and Link's most trusted guardian Sage._

_But this other figure, looked like a cross between Sailor Moon, and an angel. "Who… who are you?" Link asked._

_The Angel smiled. "My name is Serenity." She said. "Queen of the Silver-Moon Millennium."_

_Link's eyes widened. He had herd many of tales of Queen Serenity from the girls, but never imagined he would actually see her. He also noticed something very unusual about her face._

"_Ah? Your… face… it looks somewhat from my own in a ways."_

_Serenity smiled. "Yes… that is usually what happens, when a child takes after her…" she placed her hand in his. "…Father."_

_Link almost had completely forgotten how to breathe. "F-f-f…father." He asked. "But… but… no… it can't be. I have no children."_

"_In ways you are correct, Link." said Rauru. "True you and Zelda never did conceive a child together, but you yourself are indeed responsible for Serenity here, to have ever existed."_

"_I… I am?"_

_Both of them nodded, and told him a short story of how it all happened._

_Nine-thousand years ago… while Link was still frozen, and a-drifting through space.__ His crystal, passed by the moon near a planet called Earth, and the most magical thing had happened._

_The Magic incased inside each of the sages Medallions, that he still had on his at the time, began to glow with a mystical light, and shone on the moon._

_Just like the goddesses created Legora… the magic of the Six Elements had created the first from of life that lead to the beginning of the moon kingdom._

_This lead to Queen Serenity being born, and the original Sailor Scouts to be born as Princesses of the planets, which also accounted for them having Sage blood in their bodies._

_The truth was, were it not for Link… neither Serenity, the Princess, or anything else that was as it happened, would never have come close to coming into existence._

_In away… because he created her, and she knew it deeply inside her all along, Link was like a father to Serenity._

…

_Link was completely speechless. "All this time… it was I who created them all." he said._

"_I can't believe I never knew any of this."_

_Now that Link knew the truth, it was time for Rauru and Serenity to tell him what they brought him into this dream for._

"_Link, the Earth is in grave peril." said Rauru. "Even as we speak, Ganondorf, the great King of Evil, is on his way now."_

_Serenity nodded. "He has at his possessions a most diabolical scheme that may very well bring the Earth to it's final fate." she said. "We know that it will be up to you and the Sailor Scouts to stop it."_

_Link got to his feet. "Please… can you tell me just where Ganondorf is hiding?" he asked, but sadly neither one of them knew the answer, but they did however know who knew._

"_Soon you will awaken from this slumber, and then you will soon embark on the most fearsome, most dangerous adventure of your life."_

"_Someone who you know quite well be see you soon, and will explain to you everything, just before you embark."_

_By this point… the dream was beginning to fade out, and Link was being pulled away. "Wait! No!" he cried. "But what happens if I-"_

"_You will know! You will know!" the words kept on repeating themselves until..._

_**Back to reality**__**…**_

Link snapped up wide awake in his bed. His forehead was all sweaty, and his breathing was almost heavy and stressed out. "That dream." He said quietly. "It felt so real."

But suddenly, his Ocarina began to glow with a yellow-light, and as he grabbed it, he could hear Rauru's voice… _"Play it, Link. Play the Prelude of Light."_

Link couldn't tell if he was doing it himself, or the light was controlling him, but he soon found himself playing the song… right off to sleep.

_**Then next day**__**…**_

A perfect Saturday before Spring Break, and sadly the girls were already well planned on what they were going to do, apart from training and working in the café.

Amy, _as if it weren't already obvious_, she was going to study, and possibly hang out at the library a while.

Lita and Mina were planning to hit the community pools and hope they could snag themselves some boyfriends.

Rei, was just planning to stick around and relax at the temple, after all the shopping and boyfriend hunting she planned to do.

And Serena… well… she got grounded for not keeping on top of her homework again, and was caught napping instead of studying. She was given quite a list of things to do if she ever hoped of seeing the outdoors again.

Darien however… planned to keep to his training with Link, and keep him company.

Still, they all were at the Temple of Time, in the field training, and getting used to their newfound powers as fully-fledged Sages.

Even Sailor Moon was enjoying this more than eating and munching. All except Link was looking at little strange that day. Just staring off into space, and when they tried to ask him, he just said it was nothing.

_Actually, Link wasn't sure he if he should tell them all about his dream, and how he was responsible for their original forms existing in the Silver-Millennium._

_Besides… he was still most concerned about Ganondorf. He was wondering what Rauru meant when he said Ganon was on his way? And what of this Mystery person who could tell him everything?_

…_was it going to be-? _

_He could only hope._

Everyone decided to then take a break, and not a moment too soon, because right at that very moment, a chopper was flying over head and coming in for a landing in the field.

"Hey. What's going on?" cried Lita. "What's that chopper doing here?"

Then they all spotted the markings on the side of the chopper. "Hey… its NASA." said Amy. "What are they doing here?"

The chopper kept its engines on, as two familiar faces Serena recognized came out. "Hey… it's Kakeru, and Himeko."

Although the couple were happy to see the girls again, they had no times for pleasantries. "Which one of you is… _Link."_ Kakeru asked.

Link stepped forward. "I am, Link." he said as he shook each of their hands. "I've heard a lot about you two from the girls, but why have come here."

Himeko explained to Link that they were asked to come and pick Link up and fly him straight to NASA headquarters. "You have to come with us now, no questions asked."

Link didn't know what to do, say, or even think. Neither did any of the others. What did NASA want with Link. Well, there was only one way to find out. "Very well… I'll go with you." Link said.

Kakeru and Himeko nodded and led him onto the chopper. But before he was out of sight, he turned and winked back to the Serena. _It was their secret code of Link telling Serena see was in charge if any attacks were to occur. _

After all… they couldn't let anyone know their little secret. Which also made it good that Kakeru and Himeko didn't question about the Temple of Time.

_**At NASA**_…

The Reason Yamato sent for Link was because he was looking for someone brave, and strong enough to help them out with what was going on.

Three dozen research calls, and every time, Link was recommended.

_In his spare time, apart from being the Hero of Time, and Master of the Sailor Scouts, Link had earned a reputation of being the world's greatest Task-man._

Even though, Yamato didn't know who Link really was, he did know he was the best choice. "He's worked on so many projects and tasks the world has to offer. Whenever they said it couldn't be done… this guy did it."

The Chopper touched down, and Yamato was there to greet Link as he came out. "Mr. Link, I presume?"

Link shook his hand. "Yes, I am." Link answered. "And it's _just Link_. No-Mister."

Yamato nodded. "I'm Yamato Ishida, Executive Director. On behalf of all of us I'd like to apologize for any inconvenience, but I've sent for you for a very urgent reason. I suggest we talk alone."

This was starting to sound more, and more serious every word spoken, but Link went along with Yamato, and when he found out what was really going on… he was almost speechless.

He now knew about the Asteroid.

Yamato explained to him, that for the next 15 remaining days before the impact, the Earth would be in a shooting gallery. "Even if the Asteroid itself hits the water it's still hitting land. It'll flash-boil all the water, and slam into the ocean bedrock."

"Over the past few days, Kakeru's been calculating the trajectories, and have determined that it may very well be a _Pacific-Ocean Impact."_

"Now if the Asteroid does hit the ocean, and it doesn't matter where… it's going to create a tidal-wave three miles high, travel at 1,000 MPH and not wash up until it hits half way around the world."

"One third of the Earth's population will be wiped out by the water. Another third of it will be incinerated from the heat blast of the impact, and whoever's left over will freeze to death in a nuclear-winter, or suffocate in the dust."

Link was as still as a statue, _"It's happening all over again."_ he thought to himself. _"It came to wipe out Termina, and now it's coming again to get the Earth."_

"Are you sure about this?" Link had to ask. Yamato nodded. "It's out there… and it's coming right for us at 22,000 MPH." he said. "Not a soul on Earth can hide from it."

_**TIME TO IMPACT**__**…**_

_**15 days… 3 hrs … 44 min… 52 sec…**_

Link was really getting concerned. He too, like the NASA officials, wondered just where that rock came from, and how it was so big, and moving so fast?

_Unless! No, it was too farfetched… or was it possible? He didn't know._

But Link was sworn to extreme secrecy. None of what he had just learned was to leave the room. According to what Yamato had said. "If news like this got out…. Then everyone would breakout into an all out panic."

"There'd be an overnight eruption of chaos, madness, martial law… looting… rioting… basically the worst parts of the bible."

Link was really concerned now. This was a living nightmare, but what he really wanted know was. "Tell me… what is it that you need from me?"

Link was told, that the reason he was brought to NASA was because they wanted him, with his brilliant history of completing challenges, helping others, and demonstrating outstanding bravery… they wanted him, to help train their astronauts how to accomplish such a task.

"What we're going to do, is send them to the Asteroid, and the task it to drill a deep hole, drop a nuke, take off and blow the bomb." said Yamato. "Sadly, none of our astronauts have ever done a task this big even in the slightest."

Link got a look at all the potential astronauts that NASA saw fit for the mission. Some that trained for eight months solid… others for about a year or two.

_But secretly… Link's four Triforce shards sent messages to his brain warning him that these men were not the right choice. Even with all their trainings as astronauts, they would never survive such a task._

_Especially if what Link suspected about the Asteroid was true? __**(Can you guess what he's wondering?)**_

"This is the team that has to do the job." said Yamato. "We want you to train them how do accomplish this task."

But Link told Yamato that he couldn't train these men. "I can tell just how brave a man is, and I must say I really don't think they will fare very well up there. They might make great astronauts, but what they need I can't teach them."

"Do you have a back-up plan?"

Sadly Yamato shook his head. There was no possible contingency that could go in place of the drill plan. It was either all or nothing, much Link's horrification that he was stuck, he suddenly had a thought.

_He_ had been in space before… he did have the right stuff, and he knew people who could help him that would give the Earth a chance. Plus, it would even give him a chance to test out his new Bubble-suits… once he tinkered them up a bit

"So… all they have to do is drill?" he asked.

Yamato nodded. "That's it." He answered. "No spacewalking, no complicated stuff… just drill."

"How many of them were you planning on sending up?" Link asked.

"Two shuttles… two teams." replied Yamato. "So will you help us?"

Link wasn't a Hero for nothing. "I will help you, but only on two conditions." he said. "I'll have to go up there, myself and do it… but if I do… I'm going to want to take my own special team with me."

Yamato wasted no time in saying. "You got it." And he shook Link's hand sealing the deal. "Thanks."

"No… thank you." said Link. "I promise you, you won't regret this."

_**The next day**_…

Link was flown back to Japan to help track down his special team. The girls, and Darien. He was told to round them up, tell them of what was going on, and take their vote on whither or not they'd do it.

Kakeru, and Himeko were with him, and they were surprised how Link was able to contact everyone so quickly too. _They didn't know he used Sari's song to contact them by thought waves, and have them meet at the café._

Kakeru wondered why Link would call these people to help him, and Link had to explain each of their talents one by one.

_**Lita Kino: **__Independent, but real strong and street smart. She's never let anyone push her around, and never let adversity get to her._

_**Mina Aino: **__She may seem a bit flaky at times, especially around cute boys, but she's a quick thinker, and a knack for breaking up things. Perfect for drilling._

_**Serena Tsukino: **__Carefree, and a bit horny. What she fails in grades, she makes up for in tasks. Her heart's always in the right place, and she has great determination._

_**Amy Anderson: **__Potential Paramedic, and an school girl genius with an extreme high IQ for her age. She handles every task with extreme calmness, and always comes up with the most plausible theories._

_**Rei Hino: **__Brave and bold, and gifted with arts of reading stone, and fire. A great career potential, with bold possibilities._

_**Darien Shields (or Philips):**_ _Brave, strong, smart, graceful, and quite the ladies looker. His hearts always pure, his determination is strong, and his concentration is quite terrifying._

All six of them made it to the temple, surprised to find Link back so soon. Link ushered them all into the café. They all came in with happy faces about Spring Break, but when they Once they heard of what was going one… they were petrified.

And who could blame them either…

They just learned that an Asteroid was coming to kill the whole Earth, and that NASA wanted Link to help them stop it, and Link wanted them to help.

"Now you all know." He said. "Now the question remains, who's going to chicken out, and who's going with me."

"Just realize that none of you actually have to go if you don't want to. We can all just sit here on Earth and wait for this rock to hit it… and destroyed everything and everyone we love and know."

Because they were speaking privately, and alone, without being overhead by Himeko and Kakeru, Link also explained to them what he believed about the Asteroid itself. "If I am correct… we just may be able to save the world for good if we go." he said.

"So… who'd like to go, and who'd like to chicken out?"

Darien was the first one to speak up. "Ever since we met…" he said. "Even though I'm not a sage, I haven't turned you down once before, and I'm not about to start."

"I'm there."

Mina thought it over. "I guess I can't let go up there without me."

Lita looked Link in the eyes and nodded her head. "I'm with you."

"So, if this is true… then we're finally going to meet Ganon, huh?" asked Rei. "You bet I'm in."

"Well… you're going to need someone who knows her grades." said Mercury. "I guess I'll go too."

Link noticed Serena looked as though she was going to burst from fear. "You okay there?"

Serena mumbled with her head face-down on the table, but then she decided. "Sure… Sure, whatever."

Finally, there was only one more person going with them, someone who they knew could survive the trip, the deadliness of space, and help them n their quest. "What about you Navi?" Link asked.

Navi looked at him, "I'm in." was all she said.

"All right then…" Link said. "We go."

Link, the Sailor Scouts, Navi, and Darien were all about to embark on the most powerful journey of their entire lives to save the world from definite disaster.

But how were they actually going to fair against this?

How were they going to be able to even go without getting caught by their families?

Most importantly, if Link's suspicions were correct and Ganondorf was really on the Asteroid, how would they be able to find him and finish him off forever?

Only time will tell!

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_...


	40. Training, Testing, Troubles

_**Author's notes: **_

_**This chapter may seem a little boring, but what else did you expect from training. **_

_**Also, a special announcement… **_

_**With given permission, and their approval, two of my best reviewers of this fic. **_

_**HYBRID SPEED… and RAECHIBIKID… I plan to design fictional characters with their pennames, or so. You'll recognize the when you see them, but note that characters are fictional, and I have their permission to do this. **_

_**I also plan to make other fictional Characters out of some other friendly reviewers of mine, and their names and charcters too are only fictional, they are not real. **_

**EPISODE THIRTY-NINE **

Once Link had confirmed with NASA that they would do it, it was simply a matter of NASA approval… and the first step was a series of medical tests, physical, and mental examinations to determine if they could survive the trip into space.

After all… you can't just send astronauts onto a shuttle without training them first.

However… because Link also explained that none of their families knew about this, Yamato made some calls, and Link and his team were going to be trained with the military forces in Tokyo.

This way they wouldn't have to leave the country, and they kept in close contact with NASA in America.

The next day…Testing began, and keeping in mind that the Asteroid was on its way, there was no time for slacking off.

They all had to be really careful not to let it slip that Link was the Hero of Time, Darien was Tuxedo Mask, and the girls were the Sailor Scouts.

Doctors and Nurses gave each team member a super-physical, and even tested them with pain killers.

"You stick that Needle into me and I'll shove it up your behind." growled Lita.

Them came some exercising programs to build up their strength, and much to Serena's dismay, there was to be no consumption of sweets, sodas, or any junk food.

"This… is the thanks I get… for trying to save the world?!" she cried as she ran on the treadmill.

For the rest of the day, a team of psychologists and psychiatrists were giving sessions to each team member, and testing their wits mentally and physically.

Amy was able to work out a rubix-cube in less than one-minute. "I told you this wasn't going to work." she said.

Darien tried to prove that he didn't get easily distracted, and he nearly fell asleep during a hypnosis session. "You think I can take this… I'll show you!" and he knocked the watch away.

Mina however was getting a little emotional, but trying her best not to cry. "It's all right." said the doctor. "Just let it out." and Mina broke down into a soft sob.

Rei seemed to handle her session as she identified splashed-pictures without even opening her eyes. "That's Serena giving me a rough time."

"That's my Master telling me to watch the cheeseburgers at work."

_**That night… **_

The test results were in, and all in all… the NASA officials didn't really know what to think. Each of them were barely able to pass at all. Just inches away from utter failure.

"If you're trying to make me feel better about this scenario it won't work." said Izzy. "This Mina girl was almost crying like a baby during her test… this Serena chick even got stuck a closet on her way out."

"Look, I know they may not look like much, but they're the best at what they do." said Yamato.

"So am I." said one of the Generals who was also inspecting the tests. "We spend hundreds of billions of dollars a year on defenses… and here the fate of the planet is in the hands a bunch of school girls, and boy scouts I wouldn't trust with butter-knife."

Yamato just cut in. "Look, I don't care about all that mumbo-jumbo stuff." he sneered. "They're the best of what can be done, and all I want to know is… can the physically survive the trip?"

Izzy rolled his eyes and sighed. He got out a big stamp with red ink. "Personally… I don't know how the survived the tests." and he marked the files… _NASA APPOROVED. _

Well, that was phase was done. They were all given astronaut approval, and passes. The next part of their training was going to be even harder than the previous tests were.

True they would be able to survive the trip, _supposedly…_ but now they had to determine if they were able to work in space. If they were able to use the equipment… all that stuff.

So, Yamato sent for some of their best trainers and pilots from the United States Air Force to fly to Japan, and assist with the second bit of the training.

**_THE NEXT DAY_… **

The chopper touched down and when. The two officers, one a tall young-man in his late twenties, and a young woman in her early twenties, looked at Link and his team as the arrived at the base-camp that morning for training and… "Talk about the wrong stuff."

They had Link and his team seated at a table with notebooks for jotting down facts and things of importance, and took their places at the front.

"Good morning, I'm Air force _Colonel. Speed Hybrid_, and this is NASA pilot _Renee Watson_." Renee bowed her head.

"In addition to flying one of the X-71 teams to that rock, it's our job to train you all with the mental and physical assortments of working in space. So you won't flip out on the Asteroid."

Renee nodded in agreement and then said her bit. " United States astronauts train for years. You only have twelve days, so there will be no time for slacking off."

"Now does anyone have any questions."

Serena raised her hand. "What's an X-71?" she asked.

The others also wished to know the answer as well, so Hybrid and Watson contacted Yamato by video-phone, and Yamato actually had a feeling they were going to ask about the X-71's.

_"What you are about to see is classified information, and you're the first civilians to ever lay eyes on them."_

He clicked a remote and the screen changed showing two shuttles that were not really like ordinary shuttle at all. They were slightly larger, shiner, had extra boosters, and all kind of things normal shuttles didn't have.

"Wow. Are those the shuttles were taking off in?" asked Lita.

_"That's right."_ said Yamato. _"We call them the X-71s. A fleet of titanium coated shuttles capable of withstand vigorous flights, and immune to atmospheric conditions." _

_"The two shuttles that were sending up are the "LIGHT" and the "COURAGE" both can carry heavy equipment, and capable of exceeding fast rates of speed." _

Light and Courage? Link thought that was a real coincidence as they were both his two main elements.

Then Yamato switched the pictures again, and the team met four more people.

_"All right, now Air Force Colonel **Hybrid**, and NASA pilot **Watson** there with you… will command the shuttle, Light." _

_"Here, we have Air Force Colonel **Kata Xerexes **and NASA pilot **Shana Elmsford** will command the Shuttle, Courage." _

The other two were not NASA pilots at all but they were actually… _"Munitions specialists, **Estevan Gruber**…and **Ryua Malfoy** … they will supervise the nuclear explosives to make the bomb to blow up the Asteroid." _

After a few simple greetings, and getting to know each other, it was time to unload the equipment from more choppers that landed and begin training.

The first step was Weightlessness.

Each team member put on a spacesuit and were lowered into a pool. _"So we're going swimming on this Asteroid is that was this is for?" _Serena joked.

NASA even sent over a model version of the drilling vehicle they would use on the Asteroid. They called it the _Monster Armadillo._ Both shuttles would have one each stowed on board.

It was an odd looking type of rover with twelve solid steel wheels to avoid breechings. It could go the speed of 800 turbo-horses in near Zero-Gravity, and it was equipped with a special drilling arm that could be operated both inside and outside of the cab.

Not to mention the dozens, and dozens of long pipes that could be connected behind the drilling arm to extend its reach and drill even deeper.

"If you have the need to customize it, feel free to do so." said Speed.

Link and Darien both took Auto shop in high-school, and Amy with her brains, and Lita with her brawns, they got to work rearranging and straightening up the Armadillo so it would fit their needs.

"All these rubber hoses got to go." snapped Lita.

"Make sure those the engine oil is checked thoroughly." said Amy.

Darien and Link angrily threw away all the useless pieces. "Will somebody please tell me what this is?!" Darien sneered. "I'll bet it wasn't expensive either."

Then came the part of the training nobody was looking forward too, but had to be done. They were all take to a special room with a huge spinner-flipper wheel, on a super-fast going round about device.

The man in charge had looked everyone over and. "This is about the sorriest bunch of people I've ever seen in all my military career, and I'll still work with you." he said.

"Now your space-flight's going to be a brutal assault on your senses… and I'm here to give you a taste of it."

Each team member was to have a turn in the seat as it began to go around gently. "This little gadget here's the finniest simulator in the world, it's going be sucking your eyes through the back of your head."

Serena went first. "Okay… this isn't so bad." she spoke to soon as the chair suddenly began to zoom out of control and she was being flipped around in the seat. Her scream echoed through the whole building.

_"And I'm going to twist you." _

"WHOA-AAH-AAH! WHAT'S WORNG WITH YOU!" cried Mina.

_"I'm going to flip you." _

Rei didn't like being flipped around in the wheel. "THIS IS NOT FUN!" she screamed

_"Frap you body until your bones hurt!"_

"I DON'T KNOW… IF I SHOULD THROW-UP… OR DOWN!" cried Amy.

_"And when you squeal… I'm just going to go faster, and harder." _

Darien could barley hang on tight enough. "HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! YAAA-AAARRRGGGH!"

Link walked over to the benches for a relax after his turn. "How's… the rest of the team?" he asked while holding his stomach, but he got his answer.

The whole team looked like they had just gone for days of losing their lunches. "Sorry… about those red chucks I left near the control winch." Lita said all groggy.

Well, that part of the training didn't need to be repeated. If they could live through it, which they did, then they passed.

Now the next Part was where Link's bubble suits came in handy. NASA was really impressed as to how Link was able to make such fine outfits.

They would be able to withstand the deadliness of space, but they needed to be altered and upgraded for walking on the Asteroid.

So Link and NASA technicians helped him. First of all the little button hat allowed them to take the suit on and off at will was worn around their necks on types of braces around the shoulders.

The switch could then be seen in front of the chest, and the button could be covered up with a dome on a hinge to prevent the button getting hit by accident.

So really, all anybody had to wear underneath was plain clothing, like their Astronaut uniforms.

_But Link didn't tell anyone else but his own team that they could transform, their whole outfits could fit in the suit, even Tuxedo Mask, and their powers could still be used. _

After lots of tinkering… the suits were complete and ready for testing in a special room. Link brought his everyone including the pilots into the chamber, and was teaching them about the suits.

The now had special work gloves on the hands to reduce slipping, and a radio and antenna in the back so they could speak to each other.

Now, the most important bits were the Iron boots for their feet, and the thruster packs in behind.

See… despite how big it was, the Asteroid didn't have that much gravity on it. In fact, it had even less gravity than the moon. "So watch it." Link said. "If something gets launched off that Asteroid with enough force… It will keep going right into space."

His team paid close attention, but Speed and Renee were still silently questioning Link. "What is the deal? Is it just me, or is there more to this guy than meets the eye?" asked Renee.

"Beats me." said Speed.

"Colonel Hybrid!" Link snapped.

Speed snapped too. "Yes?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Good." replied Link, "Because I'm really surprised that an Air Force Colonel, such as yourself, would waste my time when I' m trying to describe how this suit I built keeps you on the ground!"

"So that I were to punch you from the chin up… and you don't know how it works… what do you think happens?"

Serena raised her hand. "He'd float away." she answered.

Link nodded. "Now… You all have 30 second to activate your suits, and then the oxygen will be vacuumed out of this room, and we will know what it's like to be in space.

With one push of the buttons, the suits started coming out from the box on their chests and slipping itself completely around them each, and sealed tight.

_**(Remember now to picture the Asteroid coming) **_

_**TIME TO IMPACT **_

_**6 days… 11 hrs… 47 min… 36 sec… **_

After several days of training and preparing, things were almost ready to go. Now Link and his team were in a briefing room, as Yamato, over video-phone, went over the flight plan.

_"Now… the two shuttles will take off in three days from now, at 6:30 pm. After that, you will orbit Earth for about 67 minutes more allowing your fuel to be reset, then you will release, and take a 60-hour trip toward the Moon." _

_**(Sorry… no Russian Space-Station thing this time) **_

_"Now we only have one shot of landing on this rock, and that's precisely when the Asteroid passes by the moon, and this is where the hard part begins." _

_"You use lunar gravity… burn your thrusters… and accelerating your speed to 22,500 MPH… coming up behind the Asteroid, where we're hoping that the tail debris will be cleared off by the Moon's gravity, and you'll land here in the back, and that's it." _

Izzy, who was also there on the phone went over his calculations. _"We have separate landing-sites for each team on the softest parts of the rock as we know." We don't take chances at NASA… we double up on everything. First team to hit the drill mark wins." _

_"Now this rock is big, it's dense, it has a little gravity so you can stand on it all right… but use your Iron Boots so you can walk better, and use your thrusters so you can work easier." _

Lita had a question to ask. "Okay… Mr. Ishida, let's say that we actually do make it, and actually land on this rock… what's it going to be _like_ up there?"

Yamato knew they would ask this, and so he came clean.

_"Two-hundred degrees in the sunlight… Minus-Two-hundred in the shade… Canyons of razor-sharp rock… unpredictable gravitational conditions… unexpected eruptions… things like that." _

Lita should've guessed, just like when Link explained about the temples. "Okay I get it… the _Scariest environment imaginable_. That's all you had to say."

_"Okay… so you drill… you drop the nuke… you leave, and then detonate."_ Replied Yamato. _"Now… there's something you should all know, and I think Estevan and Shana here should explain it." _

The two technicians approached the screen and showed them a photo of the bomb they had constructed. _"This baby's got 150-million megatons in her." _said Estevan. _"It should be strong enough to blast that rock into dust." _

_"Should_" was a word that nobody liked to hear. "What do you mean _"should?"_ asked Amy.

Shana then explained to them. _"We've simulated this hundreds of times now… the bomb will work, but we don't really know what's going to happen until detonation."_

They didn't know if the bomb would either…

-Blow the Asteroid into pieces no bigger than a suitcase, allowing all the fragments to burn up in the Earth atmosphere.

Or…

-Split it into two equal halves, and push the fragments off it's path.

_"That's right."_ said Yamato. _"So since we don't know for sure what's going to happen… here's the key." _

He showed them a video-game simulation of the Earth, and the Asteroid to show them what would happen if the Asteroid would only be split in half.

_"Your going to remote-detonate the bomb… but you must do it before the Asteroid passes this plain… and we've decided to call it what you know best… Zero-Barrier." _

This was a kind of boundary line at a distance from the Earth. _"Now if the Asteroid is spilt in two, if you blow it on time the force of the blast should deflect the pieces enough to miss the Earth completely." _

If the bomb were to explode after Zero-Barrier and the Asteroid was still only split up, it would be so close to the Earth that the pieces would still make impact.

_"In other words… if this happens…"_ Yamato said. _"It's Game-Over!"_

This was very serious… Link and his team now had to be more prepared for this than ever before.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	41. Princess Zelda!

**EPISODE FORTY**

Drill training went through smoothly. They simulated drilling through different types of ground, and even simulated different situations.

Once they got to the Asteroid, they would have to be cautious while they worked to avoid breaking the drill-heads, or blow out the transmission so the whole would even work.

Finally, everything was all set. Launch-day was only about two days away, and while Link was taking his restroom break… when it began to happen just like in his dream again.

As he sat there, he could feel himself being pulled away into the Sacred Realm. "Huh? On, no, no, no… Not again!" he mumbled.

"_Link… can you hear me."_ said a Familiar voice.

Link looked around. "Rauru?"

It was him all right, but he wasn't alone. Link quickly pulled his pants back up when he noticed the girls, and Darien were also dragged in with him.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" snapped Rei.

"And who is this guy?" asked Darien. "Is he one of the Sages too?"

Rauru nodded, _"I am Rauru… the Sage of Light, and one of the original group of sages."_ he said._ "I have brought you all here to tell you that the time for the Final showdown with the King of Evil has nearly arrived."_

He also confirmed with them all that it was true. Ganondorf really was hiding on the Asteroid that was coming, which explained pretty much why he couldn't be found before… he wasn't even on the Earth.

It was also determined that he had complete control of the Asteroid, and as able to make it do anything he wanted, including making small meteoroids fly from it to hit the Earth.

So when they went up there, they would also have to find his castle and confront him, and get the drilling project done… somehow.

"_Now… before you all actually depart. You should all meet the one who is waiting for you." _replied Rauru._ "On the night before you leave… meet the one who is waiting for you at the Temple of Time."_

Rauru began to fade away with the images "Wait… don't go!" cried Link. "Who is this person?!" but Link already found himself back in the restroom talking to himself.

After h came back out, he was surprised to find everyone waiting for him. "What are we going to do now?" asked Mina. "We're about to walk straight into the Lion's den."

Nobody knew what to say, or even think. Now the whole mission was beginning to look more and more suicidal. To the girls, this was even worse than when they tried to find Queen Beryl and four of them were nearly killed.

"We have no choice." Link said. "If we stay here, we'll die for sure, and so will everyone else on the planet. If we go up there, we only might get killed."

The odds were not in their favor either way, still… they knew they had to do this, and they decided that their first priority was to meet this mystery person… Whoever it was?

Link kept wondering. _"This mystery person… could it… could it be-?"_ he had to consider all the possibilities, but also to brace himself if it was going to be who he hoped.

_**The next day**__**…**_

Launch day was the day after tomorrow, and Link was talking with Yamato on the phone, and with Speed, and Renee. "I want my team to have tomorrow off." he said.

"_What do you mean "Off?"_ Yamato asked.

"I mean I want them to be able to get out of here for at least ten hours, then we'll all head to Florida and go to Kennedy."

"_Gee… uh… I don't really think we can do that."_ replied Yamato. _"I mean… we're looking at a big chance here. What if they talk, or if they hurt.."_

Link wasn't up to taking "No" for an answer this time. "Well what if they go up there and forget what they're fighting for?" he asked.

"Remember… we did not ask to do this, _you_ dragged us into it, and now we have no choice. This mission's really got them all ready to snap. Tomorrow may very well be the last night they ever see Earth again."

Yamato was about to protest when Link asked. "Speed… Renee… you got families?"

"I have wife and two girls." said Speed.

"And I have a boyfriend, whom I do miss a little."

Then suddenly they realized Link was right. They could all use this time off, and spend some time with their loved ones. "I'm not asking you… I'm telling you." Link replied.

_**The Next Day**__**…**_

Their time off was granted… and did they ever feel the need to get out there, and keeping mind not to mention a thing about the Asteroid to anyone.

_**TIME TO ZERO-BARRIER**__**…**_

_**3 days… 6 hrs … 12 min… 24 sec…**_

_**TIME TO IMPACT**__**…**_

_**3 days… 10 hrs … 9 min… 24 sec…**_

The girls each went home, except for Serena and Darien, who preferred to spend some quality, alone time together in the park.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked her.

Serena didn't know what to say. She was sad, and excited about the mission coming, but most of all… she was afraid. "What if we don't even make it up there?" she asked softly. "What if some of us don't make it back?"

She held onto Darien. "I can't lose you all again, I just can't."

Darien placed his finger over her lips. "Shh… don't think about that now." he said to her. "It might not even happen."

But what was he saying? None of them actually knew Ganondorf the way Link did. This was no ordinary villain they were going after… this was the _King of Evil_ they were talking about.

The very creature that blew up Link's entire home world. He was even more powerful than Queen Beryl ever was. Defeating him, and saving the world from total obliteration would be somewhere between hard to nearly impossible.

"Still… we've never let anything stop us before." replied Darien. "And I know I'm not going to stop. I'll protect you to the bit or end, and the world by your side."

Serena smiled and tried to peck him on the check, but he stopped her at the last inch and brought her lips to his, and there they just sat, without a care in the world.

_**Later on**_…

It was getting pretty late, and everyone had had their fair share of free time. Now they were just staying at the Temple with Link, training for any upcoming battle they may run into when confronting Ganondorf's castle.

All of them were trying real hard, pushing their strengths beyond their limits to prepare for anything. They even spared against each other for a little while to make things more challenging.

They all headed back into the temple, still transformed, and Rauru's spirit was speaking through the Door of Time.

"_I am most impressed with all of your training."_ he said. _"I have complete faith in all of you, and wish you well on your journey, but be warned… Ganondorf is fully aware that you are coming, and he is at this moment preparing for your arrival"_

This gave everyone a chill down their spine. "Is there anything you can do to help them?" asked Luna.

Rauru shook his head. _"Alas… my power only has little influence, even in this Sacred Realm."_ he said. _"I do however know of someone who can help you… and that person you shall meet momentarily."_

"_For now… I bid you all good luck."_

"Wait don't go!" cried Artimus, but the Door had already sealed.

"Darn it, Rauru!" growled Navi. "Always leaving us with riddles."

"I don't think he really meant to keep us guessing." said Mercury. "We should trust his words, and meet up with this mystery person."

"I agree." said Mars. "We're bound to meet this guy, whoever he is, pretty soon. I say we go for it and wait."

The others all agreed, including Link. So they waited…

…and waited.

Some of them took short naps, and Link also found the time to sharpen his Master-Sword, and Darien's Big-Goron sword. "Are they looking good?" Link asked.

Darien pulled a leaf off of the plants and dropped it onto the blade of his sword, and leaf split-up on the blade. "Ahh… perfect." Darien said.

Suddenly, Jupiter looked up… "Hey, it's you." she said. This rattled everyone's and they all turned around and saw Sheik standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the outside.

"I know you have all have been waiting for me." he said.

"Link… the Hero of Time, and Sailor Scouts... the planet soldiers… you too Tuxedo Mask. All of you have overcome many hardships and re-awakened the power of the Six Sages."

"And now you all have a _final challenge_… a showdown with _Ganondorf, the King of Evil."_

"Tell us something we don't know." Jupiter muttered.

Link then suddenly noticed that his Trifoce-Fragments were flashing, as if they were reacting towards Sheik, and surprisingly "I'll bet you are wondering why your Tricore Fragments are reacting, Link." Sheik asked.

"Yes… I am." Link answered.

Well it so happened that Sheik had yet another unknown legend of the Triforce, a legend that was passed down by his people… _The Sheikahs._

The Legend went like this…

_The Legend did go that the Triforces separated into three parts… POWER… WISDOM… and COURAGE… but there was a hidden legend to them as well._

_Although each Triforce piece had it's own special qualities, they all had one very vital flaw in their existence._

_They each followed the life force of the ones who bared them. Meaning that the Triforces would only exist as long as their respective barer was alive. If the barer were to be killed, then the Triforce that they bare would also vanish forever._

_The only way one can be separated from the Triforce that they bear would be for it to be shattered into several tiny shards, which could then be gathered and reassembled back into their former glory._

_In addition to this… a whole piece or the shards of a piece can detect the position of the lost shards, and other Triforce Parts, making it easier to gather up the fragments._

_But only when all the pieces have been acquired and assembled into a whole-Triforce, the shards can be kept inside or taken out of anyone. _

_Only when a full-piece is assembled will it rejoin, will it remain in one's hand, permanently._

…

"Link, ten-thousand years ago, when you faced Ganondorf, you could not have destroyed him, or the Triforce of power would have ceased to exist." replied Sheik.

"However… if either one of the three fragments were destroyed. Then all the other parts would have lost their powers, but as you can tell… all three of them are still in existence."

Link was most amazed. "If I had known that from the very start, I would have found the other two long ago." he said.

"Wait a minute." said Mars. "If this is true… then... why are the shards we have reacting towards him?"

Link suddenly began to realize. Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power, but since he was up in space, there was no way that was that he was sensing, and there was only one shard of his Triforce of Courage left to find, and it didn't give off a signal _this large_.

"Wait… then that means- Could you possibly be-?"

Sheik showed them all on his hand. "I am the barer of the Triforce of Wisdom." Sheik said in a _female voice_. "I am the seventh sage… the leader of them all."

Then the Triforce of Wisdom began to glow, and there was a bright long flash of light, everyone has to shield their eyes, and when they looked back…

…they all gasped at what they saw, and Link couldn't believe his eyes.

_**(Picture her the way she looks in Twilight Princess, she looks real hot that way.)**_

It was _her_… it was really, truly _her. _"It is I… the _Princess of Hyrule_… I am _Zelda_."

She had pointy ears just like Link did. She also had Long strawberry-blonde hair. A golden tiara across her brow. A long white dress, with a purple blouse for the top part. Golden doublets on her shoulders, long white glover, longer than the scouts gloves.

Most importantly… her earrings were in the shape of all three Triforces as one.

The others all kept on muttering under their breaths "Princess?"

"Princess?"

Then Luna stepped forward. "Show some respect everyone." she said, and she bowed in Zelda's presence, and the others got down on one knee and bowed to her as well, but Link remained perfectly still, unable to believe his eyes.

"Hello, Link." Zelda said in a soft voice. "I've missed you so much."

"Z-Z-Zelda?" Link cried. "All this time… you were-"

Zelda knew she had deceived him and the others for a long time. "Please, Link… do not be upset with me." she said. "I apologize for deceiving you, but I needed to hide from Ganondorf's sights."

Link was finding it harder, and harder to breathe. He didn't know what to do, or say… he really didn't know. His beloved, his Princess… here she was after all the ages they had been apart, and yet she had been deceiving him all along as Sheik.

Everyone else got up. "Master?" Tuxedo asked. "Master?" but Link was acting as though he couldn't see or hear any of them.

Zelda held her head low. "Please, Link… won't you let me explain?" she cried with tears starting to appear in her eyes.

Link smiled and a tear rolled down his eye. He turned towards her. "You don't have to." He said. Zelda looked up as Link walked over to her and held her hands. "I can forgive you Zelda… because I still love you."

Zelda smiled as her tears began to fall, and she rested her head against Link's chest, and Link wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer.

This awed the others, and some of the girls wiped their eyes. "After 10,000 years… they're still in love." Mercury sniffled. "This… is so romantic."

Zelda explained everything…

_Before Planet Legroa exploded, she was badly injured and only had enough power to spare Link, but completely unaware of Impa's spell, just after Link was frozen and cast out into space… Zelda herself had gotten frozen into a crystal and flew out into space too._

_Link unfortunately was too far away, and thought to have been lost forever, but Zelda was found by the Spirits of the Six Sages and kept guarded safely very well for all the ages._

"After learning you were safe, and that Ganondorf had returned, the Sages defrosted me, and sent me to Earth, passing myself off as a Sheikah to aid you in your quest against Ganondorf and his evil minions."

She began to look a little sad and distressed. "For so long, how I wished I could have revealed myself to you all earlier, and make things seem more clear."

Then she looked up with a brave look on her face. "And now that all of you have received the power of the Sages, the history of Ganondorf, the Evil King will come to a close."

Everyone nodded with confidence in their eyes. There wasn't going to be any lock up, or freezing this time. Ganondorf was going to meet his long deserved fate, finally and forever.

"Trust in your powers, and remember that the Spirits of the Sages will guide you." replied Zelda. "And here is a weapon for all of you that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses, which is only handed to the chosen ones."

"The Sacred arrows of light."

She held out her hand, and in it was the last Triforce Shard. She had it on her all along. Zelda used both it, and the power of her own Triforce of Wisdom to make all and new magical arrow to appear and the light beamed its way right into everyone who held a bows, hearts.

All of them had received the _Light Arrows: An enchanted magical arrow, with a powerful glow to smite evil._

With all that they were equipped with now, they were sure to not lose… but suddenly… the whole temple began to rumble and the walls and ceilings began to crack up.

"What… What's going on?" cried Sailor Moon.

The plants began toppling over, and the water in Link's little rivers flash boiled to nothing. The music in the temple stopped, and Zelda look frightened. "That… that rumbling.. it's can't be?!"

"What? What is it?" cried Venus.

Suddenly, a giant pink gem appeared around Zelda, trapping her inside. "Zelda!" Cried Link.

"PRINCESS!" everyone else cried.

"What's going on?!" cried Artimus.

"_Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah. Not what… whom."_ said a deep dark voice.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere." growled Jupiter.

It was Ganondorf, he had been spying them all this time and planned to capture Zelda From the beginning.

"_Princess Zelda… you foolish girl!"_ he bellowed. _"I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for all these ages, but I knew that as long as I let these kids run around, you would eventually let your guard down and reveal yourself."_

Zelda's gem suddenly began to quiver. "What's happening!" she cried.

Link pounded and pounded on the glass of the gem, but he couldn't break it down. "Zelda! No, Zelda!"

Then, the gem began to rise up into the air, way up high. "No!" cried Link. "GANONDORF! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"_Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Really? I beg to differ."_ Ganondorf chuckled. _"I already possess the Triforce of Power… and now with the Triforce of Wisdom… just look at where we stand."_

He was right, too. Now Ganondorf had two complete Triforces, and Zelda forgot to give Link the last Shard of the Triforce of Courage. This meant that both Link and Ganondorf had four pieces each.

"_Now that I have all this… once I obtain the last bits of the Triforce of Courage… then I will gain complete mastery of all the Universe!"_

"Not if we find you and get you first!" snapped Link.

"That's right… Ganondorf, you're the most wicked of all villains we've ever faced, and therefore we must put an end to you and your wicked ways." added Sailor Moon.

Everyone raised their fists up high "FOR LOVE AND FOR JUSTICE… WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" they all cheered together.

"_Well… I sincerely doubt that will happen."_ replied Ganondorf. _"But if you wish to save Zelda… come to my castle… I'll be waiting for you. Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ha. Ah ho, ho, ho, ho, ho… WAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH, AAAHHH!"_

His voice faded out, and the Gem, with Zelda inside it, were gone. Taken away to _Gannon's castle… on the Asteroid._

Link grinded his teeth, and clenched his fists up really tight. "ZELDAAAAAAAA!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_


	42. Sailors In Space!

**EPISODE FORTY-ONE**

The moment Zelda, and Ganondorf's voice were gone, the temple continued to cave in. "EVERYBODY OUT!" cried Link.

They all sprinted out of the Temple and were barely able to get ten yards away from it when it fell over, and vaporized into dust.

"Oh… My beautiful temple…" Link cried. "… Gone!"

Link never felt so upset, and furious at once. Not only was his temple, his home, taken away from him, but so was Zelda. She was _up there,_ somewhere, and Link hadn't the slightest idea of what was happening to her.

_**Meanwhile, in Ganon's castle**__**…**_

Zelda, still trapped inside the pink gem, was imprisoned in Ganondorf's throne room, and starring him face-to-face.

"Poor little Princess." he sniggered. "You tried so hard to avoid my pursuit, and in the end… Evil has prevailed."

"_You heartless monster!"_ Zelda growled from inside the gem. _"You won't get away with this!"_

This time Ganondorf just sight and shook his head. "How many times are you all going to keep saying that?" he asked. "And how many times will I have to keep telling you… _"It is NOT going to happen."_

He snapped his fingers, and one of his windows in the room magically gave them a perfect view of the Earth. "Such poor specimens those Earthlings." he muttered.

Just then, one of his monsters came in. "Sire… the next fragment is ready to be launched against the Earth, awaiting your command." it said. "When we attack, those pathetic Earthlings will not know what hit them!"

"Excellent. Everyone on Earth will soon know the awful truth." Ganondorf hissed. "You will commence shooting now!"

The monsters got the message and fired a large fragment chipped off the Asteroid, straight on towards the Earth. "Hmm, mm, mm… Look out below."

_**Meanwhile, at NASA**__**…**_

The alarms were going crazy. "It's coming in at 30,000 MPH." cried Kakeru. "It's coming down from the eastern Asian seaboard."

"Estimated time of impact… three minutes."

A lot of the men pounded their consoles, there was no way they could warn anyone in time.

_**In Asia**__**…**_

A lot of people were celebrating a festival, and rather enjoying themselves that pleasant evening. Until… a young boy looked up in to the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw the meteor coming straight for them, they all ran about in panic as the rock hit the matter and washed out the entire town in a massive tsunami, many were lost, and more left homeless.

Worse than that, this began to raise everyone's suspicions. It attracted the press, the government… even amateur astronomers could spot the Asteroid from the their telescopes.

_**At NASA**_…

Yamato's cell phone rang. It was a text message which red. _"It has happened."_

"Great… now the whole world knows." he sighed.

He really didn't know what to think now. He did have faith and confidence that Link and his team would prevail, but he just wished…

No… he didn't…. _wishing_ was no the thing to say.

He was _praying,_ that there would be just one little sign, one little hope… that would shed some light on the situation. Make the world calm down a bit.

Little did he realize that he was being watched.

Navi had flown around the world to inspect the damage, and she had a feeling she should check on Yamato. She knew Link would probably kill her for what she was about to do, but… she had to do it.

She sprinkled a little fairy dust into her hands and gently blew it all towards Yamato's phone.

Yamato then received another text message, but strangely, it didn't say who it was from. All it read was. _"Time… Moon… Mercury… Mars… Jupiter… Venus… and Mask.."_

Yamato had no idea what that meant. What did those names have to do with it anything? "Unless…" he suddenly remembered people in Tokyo mention those names over and over again.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Did I just hire help from the-?" he didn't know, but he intended to find out.

_**Meanwhile, back in Tokyo**_…

Everyone, now back in their regular street clothes, were heading back home for one last night of sleep before the big day, and Link was going to spend the night at the Military, since he had no place to go now that the Temple of Time was gone.

Navi was back, and she had to confess to Link.

"You did what?!" Link scolded. "Navi… do you realize how serious this is?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I just couldn't help it." Navi said.

Link laid back on his bed, and rubbed his eyes. "Okay… okay. At least nobody knows about this for certain."

"Wrong again." came a voice from behind.

Link slowly turned around, and there was "Colonel. Hybrid?" he asked. "Did you just hear… and see-"

Speed nodded. "All of it."

Link had to try and persuade Speed that it wasn't true, but it was no use. Link even tried to persuade Speed into thinking it was all a dream and he was asleep, but actually, Speed had been awake all night preparing for the mission, he hadn't slept a wink.

"Now I want the truth." Speed said. "Are you and your team who I think you are?"

_**Early, the next morning**__**…**_

The whole world did know about the Asteroid, but they didn't know about Link's team yet.

Link, using _Saria's Song_ had told everyone what had happened. All of them were pretty annoyed with Navi for trigging Link having to tell the officials what was going on.

"_The point is…"_ Link said over his thoughts. _"We're going to have to leave for Kennedy at once."_

There was a harsh moment of silence. _"Whoa, whoa… you mean, right now?"_ asked Rei.

"_I'm afraid so… the choppers are already here and ready to take us."_ replied Link. _"The world already knows about the Asteroid, so we should all go before it gets worse and they find out who we are."_

Link told them that the Military, and Yamato would not tell a soul about the identity of Link and his team, but still, Launch was at 6:30pm, American Eastern time.

_**Time to Launch**_…

_**T-Minus… 12 hrs… 8 min… 20 sec… and counting.**_

Already, the two shuttles were attached to the rocket-boosters and fuel-tanks, and sitting upright on the launch pads.

Estevan and Ryua were wheeling the Nuclear-bomb to the loading bay, while other officials were loading all the supplies, drill-equipment, and the Armadillos themselves.

Everything was all set, all that remained was for Link his teams to suit-up and board them, and now was the first step… Saying goodbye.

School and work had been called off that day because… well… let's face it, who could possibly work when they were all aware that a Global Killer Asteroid was about to come crashing down and kill everyone and everything on the planet.

Making it perfect to slip away.

Sammy was just woke up, and so did Kenji and Ikuko were too, and they were all listening to the news. All of them were very surprised to see Serena up at such a late hour.

"Honey, aren't you tired." asked her Kenji.

Serena didn't say a word but just walked over and hugged her father. "What… what's this for?" Kenji asked.

Ikuko had an idea. "She probably knows about it too." she said, but suddenly, Serena hugged her mother too.

"I just want you to know I love you all." she said. "We will get through this."

Sammy didn't know what to think of his sister's behavior. "Whoa… what's with you, brainiack? You eat too many donuts before bed again?"

Normally Serena would chase Sammy and pin him down to try and get back for such an insult, but instead she just smiled, and then hugged him too.

Sammy was really getting freaked out now. "You're still the best little brother a girl could ask for." she whispered.

Serena lied saying she wanted to go talk to her friends for a while and see if they were okay… hiding the fact that she was leaving and might never be returning.

The others all met at the Military camp where the choppers were ready to take them to Kennedy where the shuttles were waiting for them.

All of them seemed pretty down, and who could blame them, having to say goodbye to their families and loved ones knowing they might not ever see them again.

Rei even told Chad they could actually go a little date when, _and if,_ she got back. "Ooh… so you finally snapped." said Lita. "You ready to admit you like the guy, yet?"

"Hey… it's not what you think." snapped Rei. "It's just a little pity date."

"_Sure_ it is." Mina mocked.

_**Later that day**_…

The families were getting very worried. "Serena should've been home by now." cried Ikuko.

"Hey Gramps… you seen Rei anywhere." asked Chad.

…

The news, the press… practically every bit of information in the world was focused on NASA, hearing that they had a full scale mission prepared to deal with threat against Earth.

At that moment, Generals, people of the press were standing outside the gates to the building where Link and his team were preparing to suit up.

All of them were putting on special flight suits. Each suit had each team member's name on a badge sewed on the right side, and on their left arms was a special mission badge which read…

"_For Love! For Honor! For Mankind!"_

Navi was also strapped tightly onto Link's suit so she would stand the Lift off.

Finally, all of them were suited up, and given their black flight helmets, which they didn't put on yet, and one of the technicians came in. "Astronauts… this way please." he said.

They all picked up their helmets and walked out into the main foyer where they were joined by their other six crewmates. They all stood near the huge doors just listening to those chattering people out there.

Colonel Xerxes noticed Serena was quivering a little. "You scared there, Serena?" he asked. Serena nodded. "Awe, that's okay." He replied. "I felt the same way before my first launch."

"What really happened?" asked Mina.

Kata went all pink. "I uh… I don't really remember." He said nervously.

His co-pilot, Shana whispered to everyone. "The ride was so fast that it knocked him into a deep sleep. Almost even put him into a coma."

The others sweat dropped, but then put on their brave faces as the gates slowly began to open, and the cameras began flashing as the crowds began to cheer.

And at that very moment, on the conference from Washington. The President walked up to the podium to begin spreading his speech across America, while other country leaders did the same to their countries.

"_I address you tonight not as the President of the United States. Not as the leader of a country… but as a Citizen of Humanity."_

The crews let the cameras take more pictures of them before they began their walk down the red carpet to the Vans that would drive them to the shuttles on the Launch-pad.

"_We are faced with very gravest of challenges."_

"_The Bible calls this day, "Armageddon": The end of all things… and yet… for the first time in the history of the planet, the species has the technology to prevent it's own extinction."_

Everyone across the entire planet was tuned into that station, and those that had televisions were giving their prayers to Link and his team.

"_All of you praying with us need to know, that everything that can be done to prevent this disaster is being called into service."_

"_The human thirst for Excellence… Knowledge… Every step up the ladder of science. Every adventurous reach into space, all of our combined modern technologies, and imaginations, even the wars we have fought have provided us the tools to wage this terrible battle."_

_**TIME TO ZERO BARRIER**_…

_**2 days… 23 hours… 3 min… 52 sec…**_

_**TIME TO IMPACT**_…

_**3 days… 2 hours… 35 min… 52 sec…**_

"_Through all the chaos that is our history… through all of the wrongs, and the discords. Through all of the pain, and suffering. Through all of our times… there is one thing that has nourished our souls, and elevated our species above it's origin…"_

_**In Tokyo**_…

Sammy was watching the live broadcast, but when he saw the Astronauts step out of the van, his eyes widened. "MOM… DAD…. IT'S SERENA!" he screeched.

Kenji and Ikuko ran to the living room, and… well. "WHAT THE-?!"

"MY BABY GIRL!"

The other families were watching too…

"AMY!" cried Dr. Anderson.

"Hey Chad… look at that astronaut, she looks like, Rei." said Grandpa.

Chad spit out his soda. "No Joke!" he cried. "That…. That is Rei!"

Everyone else who the girls knew…

Andrew and Rita… Molly and Melvin… Ms. Haruna herself saw the girls marching onto the launch pad on TV.

"…_And that is… our Courage!"_

"_Dreams of an entire planet are focused tonight on those thirteen brave souls… traveling into he heavens."_

Luna and Artimus were sitting on a rooftop, over looking the broadcast through a TV in a store window.

"_Good luck everyone… We know you can do this." _they thought.

"_May we all, citizens the world over, see these events through. Godspeed… and good luck to you all."_

That was the end of the speech, and the press began questioning the President… While the crews already hopped onto the elevators and rode them up high to the boarding-bridges.

A man awaiting them at the top opened the gate, and then pointed out which way to got. "All right… Light crew on the left… Courage crew to the right."

Before they all spilt up, Link halted them all to give his team one last word about the mission. "all right everyone… this is it." he said. "Once we get up there, everyone will be on their own…"

"Remember… we only have ten hours to get the job done, but we can't leave without first rescuing Zelda. So we're going to have to keep the schedule as balanced as we can… We've never let anyone down before, and we can't start now. everyone good."

Darien and the girls bowed. "Yes… Master." They all said. then… it was time. The two crews split up and went their separate ways.

"_Attention, all personal… were a T-minus 3 hours and fifteen minutes until launch and counting. All systems green and go."_

The sun was beginning to set.

Once onboard the shuttles, a group of technicians were going over the final checkouts, and then strapping the astronauts to their seats, and helped them get their helmets on.

Serena and Darien's seats were so close that could reach each other.

"Darien?" Serena asked. "Will you please hold my hand?"

Darien smiled, and grasped her hand tightly. "Don't worry, Serena." he said. "Everything's going to be just fine."

Link was all set to go too. he looked down onto his suit and saw Navi all stressed out. "Hey, Navi relax… don't be so afraid." he said.

"Afraid?" Navi cried. "Oh, I'm way beyond afraid. Right now I'm somewhere between bedwetting, and dying from a heart attack of a near death experience."

_**On the Courage**__**…**_

"Yeah… make it nice and tight, I don't want to fall out." said Rei.

Jupiter even imagined the guy who was strapping her down was strapping her down the other way… _if you catch the drift._

Launch control kept in close contact with Houston, and Houston was ready to take over control of the mission after the shuttles were launched.

_**A little while later**__**…**_

It was minus Three minutes to launch, the launch pad, and the area was cleared, and it was now time for clearance for launch.

"All right. Flight directors on with the go/no go for launch." The men all checked their computers and called out their checks.

"Retros… Go Flight."

"Boosters… Go Flight."

"Ecos… Go Flight."

"Trajectory… Go Flight."

"FIDO… Go Flight."

"EVA… Go Flight."

"CAPCOM Light… Go Flight."

"CAPCOM Courage… Go Flight."

The headman nodded. "All right… we're ready to light those candles." he said, then he spoke into radio.

"_Courage and Light, this is Kennedy firing room. We are T-Minus one minute to launch. All crew members, close and lock your visors."_

Link snapped his helmet closed, and Navi used her magic to form incase her head in a little bubble.

Darien and Serena closed their visors, still holding hands. Everyone's visors were closed, and checked, and the engines began roaring to life.

"_T-Minus 31. You're go for auto-sequence start."_

Yamato was watching the whole thing from Houston control, and he only had a few last words to say before lift off. "Okay everyone… you're our warriors up there." he said.

"You've always been heroes in any case, and you'll always be our heroes. So just sit back and enjoy the ride… and God be with you."

All the astronauts nodded, and Link looked up at the sky. "Watch out, Ganondorf… here we come." he said to himself.

"_T-Minus 20 seconds."_

Light began quivering and shaking as it's rockets began to fire up, and everyone was being rocked around like being in a stampede.

"_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six…"_

"_Here we go!"_ cried Speed.

"_Five. Four. Three. Two. One." _

POW! They had booster ignition, and the Light began going up. _"Lift off A-Okay."_ Said Renee.

"_Roger, Light… you're looking good."_

Now that Light was high enough from the tower… "We have go for Courage." Said the director. _"T-Minus Three. Two. One."_

POW! They began to lift off too. _"We have Lift off, Houston."_ said Kata.

Both Shuttles were looking good… they climbed a little higher and away from the tower. "Houston… the tower is clear. They're all yours."

Everyone cheered, and so the action went over to Yamato in Houston. "All right everyone… lets keep an eye on them."

The Shuttles kept on going up, and up, and up, and began roll maneuver. _"All engines go."_ said Shana.

Finally they broke out of the atmosphere, and the boosters and tanks fell away, but the shuttles just went even faster. _"WHOA-OA-OA-OA… This is one heck of a ride."_ Jupiter cried.

The Shuttles kept going for a little longer, and then… all was soft and quiet. _"You may open your visors."_ said Speed.

Everyone slowly opened up their helmets, and looked out the window. Their mouths hung open in amazement. "Suddenly… I feel right at home." Link said.

"Awe man… Would you look at this!" cried Rei.

"This is Space!" cried Mina. "Well of course we're just in the beginning part of space, just wait until we get to outer space."

"All right crew… let's exit these flight suits and prepare for fuel reset." said Shana. The mission had finally begun.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_…

_**HERO AND SAILORS SAY**_

_**Link:**_ "Well… we're on our way, and boy do we ever feel all mixed up inside."

_**Serena:**_"We all feel sad, and excited at the same time, but out of most of it… we're a little afraid."

_**Amy:**_ "We really don't know what's going to come, and even how it will effect us, but rest assured we have to really watch out for ourselves now."

_**Rei:**_ "We're up here… they're down there. It's like having our own little world where we make all the rules, and there's nothing anyone can say or really do to stop us.."

_**Lita:**_ "But we came up to space for a reason. We have a mission to complete, and the world to save. If we don't… who will?"

_**Mina:**_ "This will be the greatest, and possibly most dangerous adventure we'll ever have. For the first time ever… we are… Sailor Scouts… in Space."

_**(Song, Power Rangers in Space tune) **_

_10… 9… 8 …7 …6 …5 …4 …3 …2 …1_

_Sailors in Space!_

_-Set Controls to outer space now_

_Flying higher than ever before_

_Sailors, __**(In Space)**_

_Go, Hero of Time!  
Go, Sailor Scouts now!  
Go, Tuxedo Mask!  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go, Hero of Time!  
Go, Sailor Scouts now!  
Go, Tuxedo Mask! Goooooooo…_

_...in Space!_

_Live on thrusters fire the rockets_

_Save the future long live the Sailors __**(In Space)**_

_Go, Hero of Time!  
Go, Sailor Scouts now!  
Go, Tuxedo Mask!  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go, Hero of Time!  
Go, Sailor Scouts now!  
Go, Tuxedo Mask! Goooo…_

_...in Space!_

_**(PAUSE FOR MUSIC CHOIR)**_

_Go, Hero of Time!  
Go, Sailor Scouts now!  
Go, Tuxedo Mask!  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go, Hero of Time!  
Go, Sailor Scouts now!  
Go, Tuxedo Mask! Goooooo…_

_...in Space!_

_-Set Controls to outer space now_

_Flying higher than ever before_

_Sailors, __**(In Space)**_

_Go, Hero of Time!  
Go, Sailor Scouts now!  
Go, Tuxedo Mask!  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go, Hero of Time!  
Go, Sailor Scouts now!  
Go, Tuxedo Mask!  
Go, go, go, fly_

_Go, Hero of Time!  
Go, Sailor Scouts now!  
Go, Tuxedo Mask! gooooooooooooo…_

…_IN SPACE!_


	43. Courage is down!

**EPISODE FORTY-TWO**

The two shuttles remained in orbit, and the crews were reading from resetting of the fuel. Only, Link and his team were rather enjoying the excitement and joy of being weightless.

"Wee… whoa watch out Rei." cried Mina.

They bumped into each other and giggled.

While onboard the Light…

Link, and Amy were helping Speed and Renee with the equipment, they all couldn't help but notice Serena and Darien were playfully dancing as they floated.

"Who are you really, and what were you before?" Darien asked playfully. "What did you think, and what did you do?"

Serena giggled. "We said no questions." she said.

Darien laughed and pecked her nose. "Here's looking at you, kid."

Link couldn't help but smile, seeing them together reminded him of Him and Zelda… and the wonderful, and romantic times they had together… and he was hoping…

No… hoping was wrong… he _intended_ to make certain that he and Zelda would be able to have all that they longed for still.

Eventually the refueling was complete, and now came the long part of the flight. The Sixty hour flight towards the moon, that was two and a-half days. Not too much to do except study as much about the Asteroid as they could.

Apart from finding Ganon's castle… they had a landing felid all plotted out where they could easily do their drilling, but they had to run through their simulations many times, because if they missed their landing field…

No… it was best not to think of it. All they could do now was sit, and wait.

_**Meanwhile, in Ganon's castle**__**…**_

Well aware of the two shuttles on their way, Ganondorf was watching the whole thing through his Spy-Window. "Hmm, mm, mm… it's only a matter of days now." he chuckled. "Finally, I get to finish what I started, Ten-thousand years ago."

Ever since that horrible day, when Link and Zelda beat Ganondorf and tossed him into oblivion, thus ruining his plans… he had been restless and infuriated plotting the day when would exact his revenge and take back all that he had lost.

Finally Link, Zelda, and the Sailor Scouts would be out of his way. The Three Triforces and the Universe would belong to him, and Tuxedo Mask… well… he could use an extra slave.

For now, all he could do was wait. He got up from his throne and stretched his arms. He ordered his guards to watch over Zelda. "Make certain she does not escape." he said. "For the first time in Ten-Melina I shall sleep well."

After Ganondorf left for his resting-chamber, the monsters began to discuss their secret plan. Each of them had come up with a diabolical plot to kill Link and the others before they even had the chance to land on the Asteroid.

Zelda heard everything they said, and she held her hand to her throat. "No." she cried. Link and the others would be heading straight into a trap, but there was nothing she could do to warn them as the gem was blocking her powers.

The only way she could escape was either if Ganondorf let her out, or he was weakened enough so he couldn't keep the spell working, and the way things were spread out, she didn't know rightly what to think.

All she could do fall to her knees and cry in worry. "Please… Gods of Legend… guide Link and the others to safety." she prayed softly.

As it happened, she wasn't the only one praying for the safety of the mission.

_**On Earth**__**…**_

People all across the world were praying that the mission would succeed and that the Asteroid wouldn't make it and strike the Earth.

Still… nobody… but nobody in the entire planet were as worried and stressed about as the families and friends in Tokyo.

Ikuko had been bawling her brains out worrying about Serena. Her little girl was in space, with no one to really look out for her that much.

Sammy couldn't believe it either. He got way better grades than Serena did, and yet he was down on Earth about to get wiped out by a huge rock from above, while she was up there trying to prevent that from happening.

What if she didn't make it? He would be an only child, and as much as Serena got on his nerves, she was still his sister, and he couldn't live without her.

The other families were all tuned into the TV stations and radio broadcasts that was giving them all a live word-for-word of the mission, as well as keeping track of the Asteroid.

Only less than three days before impact, and all everyone on Earth could do was sit and wait what seemed like endless hours to see if they were doomed or not.

_**Two and a-half days later**__**…**_

The whole world was still focused on the mission, and today it was time to begin the main-part of the mission.

The medias all over the world were giving their reports…

"_So while the consciousness of the entire planet is focused on the mission right now taking place in the vast ocean of space. We are now in the final hours of the mission as the Light, and Courage prepare to slingshot around the Moon."_

_**TIME TO ZERO BARRIER**__**…**_

_**13 hrs… 53 min… 47 sec…**_

_**TIME TO IMPACT**__**…**_

_**17 hrs… 50 min… 47 sec…**_

_**In Houston**__**…**_

Yamato and his team were all up and about keeping a close eye on both the shuttles, which were now nearing the dark side of the Moon.

"All right everyone… we have a big day." Yamato said. "Stand by for Radio interrupt."

Once the two shuttles got on the dark side of the Moon, communications and contact would be out of action as the Moon itself was blocking the view of the Earth.

"That's it, were out."

_**Meanwhile, in Space**__**…**_

It was time for the part where they had to hold on really tight. They were going to be going super fast… so fast that you would say _"Whoa… what was that?"_

"Booster sequence confirmed." said Speed.

"_Copy that, Light."_ Kata said over the intercom._ "Stand by for Lunar-Roll."_

The Two shuttles were finally in orbit around the Moon, and began to roll in their flight as they began to speed up. Then it would be time to fire the heavy boosters and really go fast.

"If I don't live through this, I just want to say it's been great knowing you all." said Lita.

"Same here." said Rei.

All of them made sure they were fastened in tightly. Finally, the Shuttles were going as fast as they could with their normal thrusters, it was time for the big push.

"All right you guys…this is what we trained for. Now just suck it up!" said Shana.

They all crunched their fingers into their seats, and shut their eyes tight._ "On the mark."_ said Renee. _"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!"_

POW!

POW!

The two shuttles fired all their rockets at full power and ZOOMED in their flight.

"Is this supposed to be like this?!" cried Mina.

"Don't worry. This is normal." said Ryua.

"How would you know?!" snapped Rei.

The speed meters kept on climbing, and they kept going faster, and faster every second. By this point they had reach 15,000 MPH

"How long does this last?!" growled Link.

Faster, and even faster. Now they were up to 18,000 MPH.

"This is getting really heavy!" cried Mina.

"This isn't normal!" cried Ryua.

"What do you mean 'Not Normal'?" cried Lita.

"THIS IS WAY WORSE!"

So fast now… so incredibly horribly fast. Up to 20,000. "We're not going to make it!" cried Darien."

"Are we going to die!" cried Serena.

"This… is… too… fast!" squealed Navi.

All of them began squealing as they ZOOMED along, and finally. "We are maxed at 22,500 MPH!" said Speed.

The rockets calmed down and the ride became a little smooth again as they came around the bright side of the moon.

"_Light and Courage. This is Houston, do you read me?"_

"Affirmative, Houston. We have come out of lunar roll safely." said Speed, and then suddenly. "We have visual of the target."

They could all see the tail of it, and bits of debris hitting the Moon's surface, and then… _there it was._

_**GANON'S ASTEROID**_

Everyone was at a loss for words.

"You see that?" asked Link.

Everyone had a look of "Wow" on their faces.

It was so huge. So incredibly huge. "Houston… you have to see this to believe it." said Renee.

Now it was time to head in, and the two shuttles turned on their radars to watch out for the flying pieces for debris. "Everybody, hang on. This could get a little rough." said Kata.

As the two shuttles headed straight into the tail…

_**In Ganon's Castle**__**…**_

The monsters, who were guarding Zelda in the tower, saw this was the signal to put their plan into action. "Fire the debris." And they kept on launching more and more rock fragments straight towards the shuttles.

Zelda pounded nervously on her crystal prison. "No! Link… Sailors!" she cried.

Ganondorf, unfortunately was still enjoying his Sixty-hour nap, when suddenly, the firing siren sounded. "What? What's going on here?" he grunted.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

"Hold on!" cried Kata as the shuttles swayed here and there, up and down to avoid the flying rocks. "We're going in… coming in hot."

They decided to lose weight by dumping the auxiliary boosters. They were dumped, and exploded as the hit the rocks behind, but it didn't help much… there just too much debris.

"_Courage… you must maintain your present heading!"_ cried Speed over the intercom.

Shana finally snapped. "There's too much debris! We have to peel off!"

"Negative!" cried Kata.

Rei turned her head to look out the nearest window. "LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

WHAMM! A huge rock just slammed into their backs, causing the thrusters to go haywire. "WE'RE HIT!" cried Kata.

Everyone onboard, Light here horrified, and so were all the people at Houston.

"Mayday! Mayday!" cried Kata.

"We've lost the thrusters!" cried Shana. "Mayday, Light, mayday! We are out of control! We're going down! Repeat… We are going down!"

Courage began to hurdle out of control and it flew right past, and over top of Light, and the force of Courage's flaming tail pushed it out of it's flight path a bit and caused it to head straight for another huge rock.

Speed pulled up as much as he could, but it wasn't going to be enough. "WE'RE GOING TO HIT!" he yelled.

They were able to pull up high enough, but not as far to avoid being scrapped and bumped by jagged rocks from below, which really stressed the systems out.

They were still roughly okay, but Courage had had it. "Everybody! Go to your own life support!" cried Shana. "Get your suits on! Bail out! Bail out, now!"

The girls sprang out of their seats, and for extra protection, they transformed.

"_MARS STAR POWER. SAGE OF FIRE!"_

"_JUPITER STAR POWER. SAGE F FOREST!"_

"_VENUS STAR POWER. SAGE OF SPIRIT!"_

They quickly grabbed their collar packs, hit the buttons, and got on heir bubble suits. "Hurry!" cried Jupiter. "This way!"

Ryua was having some trouble with her suit. "It's no working!" she cried. "I CAN'T GET IT ON!"

Speed could see Courage up ahead and there was no doubt about it. "Houston, Courage is a dead stick. They're not going to make it!" he said.

Serena, Darien, and Amy were horrified.

Kata looked through the windshield as it began to shatter as it was being pelted and he saluted. "Good luck, Light." he said.

"Oh, no… this is it!" cried Shana.

Then suddenly… SMASH! A Huge rock bashed the windshield wide open causing the whole inside to act like a vacuum.

Kata and Shana screamed and screamed, and then… they got yanked out of their seats and flew threw the hole, right into space. They had had it.

Then Sparks began flying everywhere as the shuttle began to break up. Glass flew everywhere, and the walls were beginning to break open.

Ryua finally managed to get her suit on… too late. Her chair was blasted off it's hinges and threw her clean back into a big mess, while the Mars, and Venus locked themselves in the cargo bay, and Jupiter was still stuck up on the bridge.

Link looked out his window and saw the hurdling shuttle ahead of them. "Speed, what the heck is that… is that the Courage!" he yelled.

"No!" cried Serena, and the images of Rei, Lita and Mina flashed before her eyes.

_**Meanwhile, in Ganon's castle**__**…**_

The monsters were still launching more pieces of debris, and they were bombarding the shuttles even more.

"Come on. Let's get the other one before it lands." one of them cried out.

Zelda was horrified to see the Courage going down, she couldn't tell if Link was onboard or not. If he was, did he get off okay?

Ganondorf kicked the door open as he entered. "What is going on here?!" he bellowed.

"The Master!" cried the monsters.

Ganondorf moved over to them both. "What are you-two doing?!" he bellowed, but then he saw it happen. "What?!"

Courage smashed its wings against two cliffs, and then CRASHED hard onto the ground . _"Houston… Courage has gone down."_ said Speed.

Ganondorf was outraged. "YOU IDIOTS!" he screeched. "What if the boy was on that ship? What if you've destroyed the Triforce of Courage?!"

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Thanks to Ganondorf giving those two monsters a hefty beating, the debris stopped flying at Light, but still, with their bottom side all stressed out the shuttle was hard to control.

"All right… when I touch this baby down, full reverse throttle!" said Speed.

Finally, they could see the ground coming, but because of their bad stressful flying, according to the landing screen "Houston, we've overshot our landing field." cried Renee. "Repeat, we have _overshot _our landing site."

"OH, NO!" Navi squealed, knowing fully well what this meant and how bad it was.

The shuttle seemed to be heading straight to a landing site very close to where the Courage had crashed. "All right… FULL REVERSE THRUSTERS!" cried Speed.

The Shuttle gave a huge HEAVE and stuck out it's landing feet. It hit hard against the ground and skidded across shattering the ice as it went by.

Everyone onboard were being rocked like being inside a dishwasher in a washing machine. "WHOA-OA-OA!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YEOW!"

Finally, they came to a complete halt and the engines powered down. Everyone was breathing very stressfully and heavily, and the emergency lighting came on.

Renee flipped on all the scans to see which parts of the shuttle were damaged. They had to make certain they could still get off that rock.

"Is everyone all right?" Speed asked as he got up.

Lin k un-strapped first and let Navi loose.

Navi was still panting and she flew hovered wearily. "Where's-" she panted, "Where's the other shuttle? What happened to the other shuttle?"

"Courage is off the grid." Speed said, but as he got up to walk away Navi flew in front of his face and spoke very sternly. _"Off the grid?_ What are you, a robot? What the heck does that mean?!"

Estevan approached the angry fairy and said calmly. "Hey… you saw it yourself, right? They're gone."

Serena and Darien couldn't believe it. They wouldn't believe it.

Tears were cascading down Amy's cheeks. "No." she sobbed.

Link pulled out his rock with the Medallions on it, and suddenly he smiled. "No. It's all right, look." he said as he showed them that all six of the Medallions were still in tact.

It meant that at least their friends were still alive.

Serena fell back into her seat, letting her tears of relief fall from her eyes, and Darien could see the wreckage of Courage just on a mountain top to the West of them.

"All right let's move." Link said. "We have ten hours. Let's get this job done and go home."

_**Meanwhile**_…

The news had spread across the world.

"_We have just received word that the shuttle Light has landed safely on the Asteroid, but sadly, the shuttle Courage has gone down, and the chances are that no one survived."_

"_We have lost all contact with both shuttles, but are trying to reestablish to determine what happened." _

When that news hit Tokyo, none of the families knew what to think. They knew at least Serena, Amy, Darien, and Link had to be okay… but like they said before. _"The chances are that no one survived."_

_**Meanwhile**_…

"Let's get the tools unpacked, and fire up the Armadillo." Link said as he and Darien readied the equipment, the other were all trying to determine where they had landed after overshooting their planned landing site.

"I know where we are." Navi said, but nobody seemed interested in what she had to say.

"Radio signals' dead." said Speed. "We've got to try contact Houston, maybe they can help us."

"I said I know where we are."

"Please, not now." replied Speed.

Amy and Serena hadn't the slightest of where they landed, and finally, Navi lost her patients and slammed some maps onto the table. "We're right here!" she snapped, capturing everyone's attention.

"We're in _Segment 202, Lateral Gird-9, Site 15-H, T-32_ give or take a few yards." Then she stared angrily at Speed. "Capitan America, here blew the landing by 26 miles."

Amy checked the map, and Navi was right.

"How the heck did you know that?" Speed asked.

"Because… I'm magical."

Renee and Estevan came back to the bridge. "The gauges will not read." said Renee. "They're all peaked like we're plugged into some sort of… _magnetic field?"_

Navi put her hands on her hips. "A magnetic field, eh? Well, who on this spaceship wants to know why?" she asked around.

"By all means… do enlighten us." said Speed.

Now Navi looked concerned. "The reason we were shooting to land on Lateral Grid-8, is because thermo graphics indicated that the ground on Grid-9 was comprised of _Iron Ferrite." _

Amy dropped her mini-computer… Darien popped his head up… and all the rest of them had wide eyed expressions.

"Which means that you just landed us on a great big Iron-Plate!"

This was bad, very bad indeed. If the ground out there was really comprised of iron, then that was going to make it extremely difficult to drill.

"All right, you heard her." said Speed. "We need that remote Satellite now."

They decided to commence the project anyway, and they still had to hurry and pick up the others from the Courage to see if they were all right."

_**Meanwhile**_...

Courage was totaled… it was smashed and busted up. a few small fires, sparks flying everywhere, and all the drilling equipment had been destroyed.

A hand popped up from the rubble. Sailor Venus, wearing her bubble-suit, grunted, as she dug herself out and made her way over to a body she saw.

"_Ryua! Ryua! Can you hear me?"_ she cried, Lt. Malfoy lay perfectly still. Her face was all bloody and scared, and she wasn't breathing.

Tears spread Venus's face. _"Oh, No!"_ she wept, and she looked around the mess she was in. _"Hello! Anyone… is anyone else alive?"_ she cried. _"Somebody help me!"_

Then someone did pull themselves out of the rubble. _"Venus!"_ Mars cried as she waved on. _"Over here."_

Venus put Ryua's body. _"Mars… there's no one else."_ she cried. _"There's no one else."_

"_I… I know."_

But actually just at that moment, they heard a faint voice over their radios. _"Awe… Ow."_ They knew that voice anywhere.

"_Jupiter, where are you?"_ Mars called.

"_Mars… Venus."_ Jupiter cried. _"I'm in the shuttle. Help."_

They found her and dug her out of the mess. _"Jupiter."_

"_Are you all right?"_

"_I am so glad to see you guys."_ Jupiter said. _"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you in my whole life."_

At least they had survived, and the other shuttle was just down the slop from where they were, so they quickly got together what little supplies were left and headed out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_…


	44. When Drilling goes wrong

**EPISODE FORTY-THREE**

Renee stayed on the bridge trying to establish contact with Earth, while everyone else was in the cargo bay.

Link, Darien, Serena, and Amy transformed in front of Speed and Estevan.

"_MOON CRYSTAL POWER. SAGE OF SHADOW!"_

"_MERCURY STAR POWER. SAGE OF WATER!"_

"_POWER CHANGE!"_

"_ECTOPHASE, ACTIVATE!"_

"Whew… can you how me how to do that?" Estevan asked playfully, but now it was time to focus.

Mars, Venus, and Jupiter had already radioed in through shortwave, and everyone was very glad that they were alive. They were all waiting outside the shuttle for them to come out.

Everyone donned on their bubble-suits, and double checked the thrusters. Darien climbed into the Armadillo and started up the engine. _"Is everyone good to go?"_ asked Speed. Everyone gave thumbs-up and the cargo-bay ramp began to lower them down.

"_Wow."_ Link muttered as he looked around. Everything was as exactly as Yamato had said it would be. Razor sharp rock… lost of savage winds, filled with dust and hail stones. The usual stuff.

"_Oh my gosh… look at his place."_ said Sailor Moon.

They all guided Darien who drove the Armadillo around. _"Down here. In the valley."_ Link said. _"To the left. Bring it to the left."_

As Darien got into place, Navi flew off to see if she could find Ganon's castle, and Estevan and Speed were working on a satellite relay station to beam their signals to Earth.

"_We need that hook up."_ said Speed._ "Bring it over here, we'll get better reception. I'm heading back inside."_

Now that the Armadillo was in place, Sailors Mercury Mars and Moon were taking some readings on the flat to determine just how hard the ground was.

Mercury used her mini-com, and her VR-Visor. _"Iron Ferrite..."_

Mars chipped off a pieces with her Megaton-Hammer and she didn't like what she saw either. _"Iron Ferrite…"_

"_How's it looking out there?"_ Darien called.

Link shook his head. _"It's mostly Iron."_ he answered. _"This doesn't look good."_

Sailor Moon looked down at Mercury hoping she had good news, but she just showed her the results and shaking her head.

"_Gee, I hate it when she's right like this."_ Sailor Moon said. _"We couldn't have picked a worse spot to drill."_

"_Well, I can very well guarantee it's not going to be thicker than fifty feet."_ said Link.

"_How do you figure that?"_ asked Venus.

Jupiter answered for Link with, _"Because if it is, we're screwed."_

Jupiter and Mars pounded the explosive charges onto the spot the would drill on, and show the Armadillo the drilling area. _"Ready when you are, Darien."_ Link said.

"_All right…"_ Darien said as he starting the transmission, and the drill arm began spinning. _"Let's make us a hole."_ and he began to lower the arm down.

The drill bit made contact with the ground and began chewing through it. A few scrape-sparks, but they were cutting through pretty good.

"_Bring another light."_ Link said.

The hole was growing deeper. _"All right, let's punch it down."_ said Darien, but just then the Armadillo gave a huge jolt, metal was creaking in the hole, and dust was flying out. _"Master did you see that?"_

"_Yes, Darien I saw it… what's happened?"_

"_We just lost the bite in the bit."_

"_All right, Back it off! Back it off!"_

Darien grunted and growled as he brought the drill head back up, and everyone gasped at what they saw. It was all bent and scraped, and even had a chunk missing from it. _"Oh, no... what are we going to do?"_ cried Venus.

"_We've all seen broken drill heads before in simulations."_ said Link.

"_Yeah, but not after just ten feet."_ said Sailor Moon. _"I've never seen one there."_

"_Well now you have."_ replied Link_ "Let's get another one hooked up."_

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Renee finally broke through to Houston. _"Houston this is Light, can you read me?" _

Yamato and his team were so relieved to hear from Light, and as Renee gave them information of their landing site… "Quick." said Yamato. "Jot down the information she gives, I want to know everything."

Then Speed took over. _"We're also having electric, and antenna difficulties, but we have commenced drilling."_ he said, but then suddenly the screen began to break up from all the interference, and the signal was lost.

"Quick, get that radio back up."said Yamato. "Oh, please, tell me they can still get out of there." he muttered.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Speed angrily put down the radio and spoke into his headset. "Gruber… we need that hook up. Get it back."

"_Copy that."_ said Estevan.

While outside… the others were all hooking up a stronger drill head to the arm. _"Okay Darien… thread it now."_ Link said. The Arm was locked into place, and the others used huge wrenches to tighten it.

Darien was really growing impatient from all the stress. _"Come on guys, hurry up, the clock is ticking. Let's go, go, go, go, go!"_

Sailor Moon gave Darien thumbs-up _"All right… crank it up, Darien."_ she said. _"Let's kick this big ugly brute."_

Jupiter stayed by the side controls near the transmission-engine. _"All right, let's give the turbine another boost. We need more power."_ She pulled on some levers, and Darien starting drilling again.

"_Come, let's move it, we're falling behind."_ Link cried out. _"Come on, dig, dig, dig… Let's chew this Iron beast up."_

They had drilled a little deeper, but suddenly the metal began whining, and the drill arm was hiccupping. _"Jupiter, the tranny's stuck."_ he cried. _"Quick, release the clutch."_

Jupiter pulled on the levers, but they were barley moving. _"Come on, baby… move!"_ she grunted, but suddenly the transmission began sparking.

Link waved his arms and screamed. _"NO, NO, NO! SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT-"_

BOOM!

The engine had a big blow out, and the drilling units could operate. Plus, the blast sent Jupiter flying overboard, landing with as huge thud on the ground.

Everyone was horrified. _"This isn't working out, Master."_ said Darien.

Mercury walked over to help Jupiter up. _"Are you all right?"_

"_Oh, blew the tranny."_ Jupiter sobbed. _"Ble-e-e-ew the tra-a-anny."_

This was disastrous. Less than seven hours to go before deadline, and the drilling was badly delayed. Mars folded her hands and bowed. _"Please Spirits… just a little help. That's all we want."_

Serena looked around into space. _"I think we're close enough, they may have actually heard you."_

_**TIME TO ZERO BARIER**_…

_**6 hrs… 30 min… 52 sec**_

_**TIME TO IMPACT**_…

_**10 hrs… 27 min… 52 sec**_

_**Meanwhile, at Houston**__…_

Izzy had determined where they had landed, and also how they landed there. "When the Asteroid passed by the Moon, the lunar gravity pt it into a spin. It's tumbling on all three of it's axis."

This was the main source of the communication difficulties. They only had seven more minutes with guaranteed contact with shuttle. "After that… we may never hear from them again."

The best they could do was bounce signals off of satellites to try and reestablish contact, but then there was the problem of the nuclear-bomb itself. If contact couldn't be maintained, then neither could the remote detonation from Earth.

"When do we lose the ability to remote detonate?" asked a General.

It was determined that only twelve minutes remained, after that, they would lose all chances to blow the bomb from Earth for good… the President had to be informed.

Drastic decisions may had to have been made.

_**Meanwhile, on the Asteroid**_…

Link and Jupiter headed back inside the shuttle to get another transmission engine for the Armadillo, while the others stayed outside to clear away the damaged parts.

They came up through the elevator-tube, and deactivated their Bubble-suits. "So, what's happening out there?" asked Speed.

"We're drilling through some kind of metal we've never seen before." Link answered. "It's already fried two of our drill bits, and now our first transmission blew."

"So how deep are we?" asked Speed.

Link wasn't up to telling him that for fear of what he might do. "We could use your help with the transmission change, Colonel." he said.

But Speed wasn't up to being kept from their current depth. "I've got a report to make now. We're supposed to be a 300 feet. So how deep are we?"

"Not as deep as we'll be when you stop asking me all these stupid questions, and help us load up this transmission."

By this time the two men were getting angry. "What is our current depth?" Speed asked impatiently.

"Or current depth is not important, Colonel." snapped Link.

"I will decided what's important." Speed said sharply. "We've got 1,000 feet to drill, and you've had three hours already. Where are we?"

Link looked him deep in the eyes. "We're at 75 feet." he said.

Speed looked as though he was going to faint, and then began to walk off. "Colonel Hybrid!" snapped Link but Speed was already out of sight. Link began to follow him leaving Jupiter to finish loading.

Speed had gone back up to the bridge, and Estevan had radioed in. _"We have contact. Signal's faint, but we can use it."_

Speed grabbed a special card which read. _"Secondary Protocol."_

"Houston, this is Light. Do you copy?" he called, and the signal broke through. Houston read everything Speed had to say, and the results weren't good.

"Working at a remote satellite link at this moment. Transmission change will take approximately 20 minutes." replied speed. "At our rate, this puts drilling final at twelve hours. Please advise. That it four hours past Zero Barrier."

Link suddenly came from behind and snatched the card from his hand. "What is _this?"_ he growled, then he and Speed began fighting over the phone and sadly, as the fight broke up the communication ceased again.

"That's it!" Link growled. "Now you… let's go back to the cargo bay, and help Sailor Jupiter get that transmission hooked up."

But Speed was fed up to the teeth with Link. "Well guess what, pal, You had your shot, and you failed. You got that?!"

Renee tried to step in. "Gentle please, we have no time for-"

"You stay out of this, Watson." snapped Speed.0 "From now on we're doing things my way." But as he turned back to face Link, he had shoved Speed hard into his seat.

"Stay here and write a report then!" He roared. "Me and my team will go get this hole made!"

"YOU AND YOUR TEAM ARE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN THE HISTORY OF NASA!"

That really hurt Link. How dare he insult him that way. Link was not about to let him get away with this, but now they had other things to worry about.

Speed also had had it with Link for shoving him down like that, and he had a little thing to settle with him. So, remembering his orders if the drilling wouldn't work, he opened up a safe, and grabbed a gun.

_**TIME TO ZERO BARIER**_…

_**5 hrs… 12 min… 52 sec**_

_**TIME TO IMPACT**_…

_**9 hrs… 9 min… 52 sec**_

_**Meanwhile**_…

The President of the Untied States had to make his final decision of what to do. They could only detonate the bomb for another five minutes, and his choice was…

_To remote Detonate the bomb on the surface in hopes that it would deflect the Asteroid off it's path enough to miss the Earth._

So he contacted one of the Generals and…

_**At Houston**_…

"Yamato." The General said. "Get them out of there. Evacuate right now. I've been ordered to override the system."

Then, the General's men came marching in and began forcing everyone out of their seats. "Whoa! What's this?" snapped Yamato.

"Secondary Protocol."

"Secondary Proto- But they haven't finished the hole yet."

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do." said the General. "But the President's advisors feel that the drilling isn't going to work, and we may have lost contact for good."

"Our only option now, is to remote detonate that nuke while we still have the chance."

Yamato was blazing with anger but it was in vain that he tried to warn them not to do this. They only had one chance to save the planet and if they blew the bomb on the surface, they'd all be finished for certain.

But the General stuck to his orders. "The orders… are to commence countdown in 30 seconds." The General said as his men prepared the keys. "God be with them."

'_Click'_ The keys were turned, and the system was Armed, and…

_**Back on, Light**_…

While Link and Jupiter were almost finished setting up the new transmission. Jupiter's head perked up when she heard the sound of_ beeping_ coming from the bomb which was right near them.

Then she saw the reason, the clock was set _for six minutes_. "Master?" she peeped. "The clock on this nine-foot nuclear weapon is ticking."

Link checked the timer.

_5:56… 5:55… 5:54…_

"Oh my- SPEED! GET BACK HERE NOW!" he screamed.

Speed told Renee to get the shuttle ready for evacuation, and he was downstairs in a flash when he heard Link call for him.

When Link asked what was going on, Speed told them that they were detonating the bomb from Earth. "We have two and a-half minutes to get this thing off the ship and get out of here."

Jupiter kept on asking over and over how to switch off the bomb, but Link and Speed ignored her completely.

_4:43… 4:42… 4:41…_

"Everyone… back to the ship on the double." Link cried into his radio.

Everyone outside heard him. _"What's going on in there?"_ Darien asked.

"_I don't know… but I'm going to find out."_ said Mercury.

Sailor Moon shivered with that funny feeling inside. _"Does anyone get the feeling something's not right?"_

"_Hey it's all wrong. We shouldn't even be up here."_ said Mars.

Estevan was the first to arrive back in the cargo bay, but he was told to stand down while he saw Link and Speed still engaged in their dog fight, and Jupiter still asking how to turn off the bomb.

"Colonel, we can't do this." snapped Link. "If we don't put this bomb into a hole at 1,000 feet onto a fault line, all we're going to get is a really expensive firework show. Now shut this down and let us do our job the right way."

"It's not my call." cried Speed. "The orders came from the President."

"The President's not here!" growled Jupiter. "Now how do you turn this thing off?!"

_3:30… 3:29… 3:28…_

"We've got to get this thing off the ship." cried Speed. "I'm under orders to protect the surface detonation. Now help me get this off the ship!"

"You shut this bomb down right now, and we'll work this out!"

"AND I'M TELLING YOU IT ISN'T MY CALL!"

Link had taken enough. "Well guess what, I'd just made it your call!" he swiftly drew out his sword.

"MASTER?"

But before he could bring it down, Speed was holding out his gun straight at him. "Don't you dare!" he said deeply. "You could set it off."

"Whoa! What are you doing with a gun in space?" Jupiter muttered.

_2:17… 2:16… 2:15…_

The others all arrived in the cargo bay to catch what was going on. "Whoa… what did we miss here?" asked Venus.

Both Speed and Link stood as they were. "This bomb is going to blow… we _have_ to get it off the ship." replied Speed.

"You shut this bomb down right now!" Link said deeply.

"I can't" said Speed. "The orders come from the President only."

"I am going to give you three seconds to shut this bomb down. Then I'm going to make you shoot me."

"Mercury." whispered Mars. "Try and kill the up-link on that thing."

Mercury stayed hidden behind all the others, and got out her mini-com trying to kill the uplink and stop the timer. Finally she had it.

The bomb powered down at _1:14._

"Hey… it stopped." said Jupiter.

Speed's eyes widened, he turned his head to look down, but the moment he had… WHACK! "AAH!" Link had bashed Speed hard in the arm causing him to drop his gun.

Estevan tried to grab it, but Jupiter quickly whipped around and tripped him up with her vines. "Try it again, and I'll zap you."

Speed tried to get up, but Link gave him a good 'POW' right in the face and now had him pinned to the floor holding his sword to his neck. "You bring me all the way here just to blow me and my team up?!"

Breathing heavily and in fear Speed tried to talk to him. "Listen.. Please-"

"SHUT UP!"

_**Meanwhile, at Houston**_…

"Sir… the override- it's been overridden."

The General was not about to be beaten. He ordered for them to reactivate the bomb and this time keep the wave-link one way so this time it couldn't be jammed.

_**Back on, Light**__**…**_

The Clock started ticking again. "Oh no… here it goes again!" cried Serena.

Mercury tried to kill the up-link again, but her computer was being jammed. She didn't know how, but she couldn't do anything anymore.

_1:14… 1:13… 1:12…_

"What are you doing here?" Link asked Speed. "Why do you bother to make the trip all the way up here?"

"To do the right thing!" cried Speed. "And to see that it's done!"

Link let him go, and Speed was panting and gasping as if he didn't know how to breathe. "We can't do this… not this way." Link said and he told him about Zelda, Ganondorf, and Planet Legora.

"I lost her once before, and I'm not going to lose her again." Link replied. "And Look at you… why are you taking orders from someone whose 100,000 miles away? We are here… nobody down there can help us. So if we don't get this job done… then everyone we know and love is finished."

"One minute!" cried Jupiter.

By this time, Link was speaking with honor, and fine words. "Ever since I was a little boy, I have been going on adventures all my life… and I have never… NEVER… failed a challenge that has been presented to me."

"I couldn't protect my home world fro going up, but I am not going to let that happen again." He looked up at the Scouts. "I know… with the help of all these wonderful beings, I will make that mark I will make 1,000 feet."

Speed was quivering vigorously. "You swear?" he cried. "You swear… on my daughter's lives… that you can make that mark?"

"I promise… I will…" and Link stuck out his hand. "Only if you will help me."

Speed Grabbed his hand. "Let's shut this down."

"Forty seconds!" cried Jupiter.

They all worked frantically yet carefully to get into the remote systems so they could find the key-wire and cut it… keeping in mind that one false move could blow the bomb.

_20 seconds…_

They got the panel off and began sorting through the wires. "Okay, Mercury… which one… Red or Blue?"

_15 seconds…_

"Come on. Do a good job! Do a good Job!" cried Sailor Moon.

_10… 9… 8… 7…_

Mercury had her clippers set in the red wire, but was still thinking, remembering what could happen if she was wrong.

_5… 4… 3…_

Everyone prepared for the big bang!

"Blue!" cried Mercury and she clipped the wire not a moment too soon, and the timer stopped.

"Good job." Sailor Moon sighed in relief.

"Awe, man it sucks up here." Darien muttered.

_**Meanwhile**_…

"Sir, the timer has _stopped_… at three seconds."

"What?"

Nobody knew quite what was going on until the communications were back up again. _"Houston. Do you copy?" _said Link. _"Now I don't know what all of you plan to do up there, but we have a hole to dig up here."_

Everyone began to cheer, and then drilling had recommenced. They still had a lot to do before the deadline.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_…


	45. Lost!

**EPISODE FORTY-FOUR**

Less than five hours to go before Zero-Barrier was breached, but Link and his team weren't about let the ground delay their drilling any longer. Both the transmission, and a new, strong drill head was hooked up and the project recommenced.

"_Tranny's hooked up."_ said Mars as the machine started up again. _"We're back in business."_

This time, Jupiter, and Mars would use strong tools to hold the drilling arm steady so the drill head wouldn't get lodged again.

Sailor Moon and Venus kept their eyes on the transmission to make certain it wouldn't blow out again, and Mercury helped Estevan and Speed work on the communications.

As they worked, and had much success too and drilled a lot deeper, they all paused a minute to look on ahead. _"It's… the Earth."_ Sailor Moon said softly.

Darien turned his head to look through the glass. _"Wow, man. It looks so pretty from way up here."_ he said softly._ "I just hope we'll be able to set foot on her again."_

As Link looked on at the Earth he kept promising to himself over, and over again that he would save it. He would not let it be destroyed like his planet was.

As time went by, the hole was really coming along nicely.

"_All right let's go… give me a depth reading, Darien."_ said Link.

"_We're at 500 feet and increasing."_ Darien answered._ "Only 500 more feet to go."_

That was a somewhat good thing. Only they still had to keep in mind that they still had their side mission to do, and with three and a half hours to go the odds would be well against them.

Where was Navi?

…

Navi had been flying around for quite a while, concealing herself inside a bubble to protect herself from the deadlines of space and the hazards of the Asteroid.

"_Awe… whew… my wings are getting tired from all this flying."_ She groaned. _"How hard can it be to find one stupid castle?"_

Actually, it was very hard indeed.

The Asteroid was the size of all North America, and Ganon's castle could have been anywhere. Too bad all the jagged rocks and mountains all looked alike or it would be easier to find it.

Navi sat down on a cliff face to relax a few moments._ "Ooh… my poor wings."_

As she lifted her legs up to stretch them, as tiny as she was, her weight game away on the rock she sat on, and she began rolling down the hill.

"_Whoa! Hey! What's Going On! WHO-OA-OA-OA-OA!"_

Thud!

Thunk!

Bash!

Bonk!

She flew like a catapult over the hill sides, and was barely able to keep from drifting into space. _"WHOA-OA-OA!"_

Bump! She smacked head first onto a huge tall rock. _"Oof… oh, boy… ow!" _Navi muttered as she rubbed her head. _"Oh, I tell you what, ow!"_

She stood up. _"Ooh! Smack me in the head, will you?!"_ She stood angrily and kicked the hard, _very hard,_ stone.

_BONG-NG-NG-NG!_

Her cheeks puffed up as she tried to hold back her yelp. _"OW-W-W-W-W! That smarts!"_

Then suddenly… she heard voices coming from just below her, and she saw a strange light just up ahead. _"Hey, What's that?"_

She hovered a little ways over, and realized where she was. She wasn't on any ordinary rock, and those voices… one of them sounded very familiar. _"Ganondorf!" _Navi muttered

"This plan is certain to have those pests come rushing over here." Ganondorf said. "And when they do… Hmm, mm, mm… we shall be ready for them."

"Your plan bewilders me, My-Lord." Said one of his minions. "What is it that you hope to accomplish?"

Ganondorf's lips curled to a sneer. "You have the brain's of an Earthling at times." he said. "We knew from the very start that they were coming to get us."

He looked back at Zelda in her gem. "After all… we still have the bait." he replied.

"So we wait?"

Ganondorf nodded. "And then… we take… And then, we _destroy!_ Then everything will be mine for the taking. Heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! Launch the plan into action at once!"

The monster ran off and signaled his men.

"_What are they doing?"_ Navi cried. Then she saw them loading what appeared to be a whole load of natural gases into a series of pipelines leading all over the bowels of the Asteroid.

All that pressure, and all the mass was enough to blow up the very ground itself. _"Oh, no! I've got to warn them!"_ Navi cried and she sprinted off. _"Oh, I hope I'm not to late!"_

_**Meanwhile, at the drill site**__**…**_

Three hours to go, and by now they had drilled up to 750 feet. Speed was ever so amazed. _"Well, I'll be… we might actually pull this off."_ he muttered.

Estevan who was still working on the remote satellite urged him not to jinx it, but it was already too late as the ground suddenly began to vibrate a little. _"Hey! What's happening?"_ Sailor Moon asked.

Then suddenly…

POW! The hole began blasting green flames of gas like an angry geyser. _"Darien…"_ Link said trying to keep calm. _"Downshift slowly and back it out of there."_

Darien's eyes widened _"Uh… Uh-Oh!"_

Then suddenly the ground began quaking madly. _"Earthquake!"_ cried Mars. _"The ground's breaking up!"_

"_We've hit a gas pocket!"_ cried Jupiter.

"_Quick shut it off! Shut it off now!"_ shouted Link.

The Armadillo began being rocked about. _"Oh, Man! We're going to have a blowout!"_ cried Darien. He tried the controls but they weren't working, and small explosions began erupting from the ground.

"_Darien! Get out of there!"_ cried Link.

"_I can't… the hatch is broken!"_ Darien cried _"This is it!"_

_**(Slower speed-motion)**_

Sailor Moon and Darien both raised their hands out for each other. _"SERENA!"_

"_DARIEN!"_

"_I'M FINISHED!"_

Then it happened… the ground exploded all around the Armadillo, sending everyone flying backwards, and blasting the Armadillo clear off the Asteroid, taking Darien with it.

"_DARIEN!"_ Link screamed.

Everyone watched in horror as the Armadillo soared higher and higher, and then… and then!

…IT EXPLODED WITH A BIG BANG!

Everyone's eyes filled with tears and gasps of shock.

"_No."_ Sailor Moon. _"It can't be… you can't be…Gone!"_

"_DARIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"_ Link screamed.

There was no chance at all. The Big-Goron sword and Darien's Deku nuts were seen floating around and they vanished into thin air, confirming it loud and clear.

He was gone!

_**At Houston**__**…**_

Everyone was most upset. "They've had a blow out!"

"The Armadillo's off the scope! Repeat, there is no sign of the Armadillo."

Yamato slowly took off his headset, and bowed his head low, just as a lot of the other people did. The mission was completely jeopardized.

_**Back at the drill site**__**…**_

"_Tuxedo Mask!"_ Sailor Moon sobbed._ "I can't believe he's gone!"_

All the girls began to cry.

Speed, and Estevan were really feeling low, but out of everyone, No one felt as bad as Link did. His eyes were filled with tears of pain and loss as he walked over towards the hole, near the wreckage and leftovers of the Armadillo.

He fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground. _"NOOOOOOO!"_ he sobbed. _"No!"_

Not only had he lost a dear friend, ally, but they were only at 750 feet. That was 250 short of their drill mark. Now both the Armadillo's had been destroyed and they had not equipment to finish the job on time.

It was all over now.

Link looked over and found there, in the ashes near his hand…. Darien's white mask, the only thing left of him. _"Get a hold of Yamato."_ He cried softly.

He shut his eyes tightly and his body quivered in his sorrow. _"Prepare the world for bad news!"_

_**On Earth**__**…**_

Air-raid sirens were wailing and people were rushing into their shelters, or home to be with their families as the news delivered the bad news.

"_We're getting sketchy information that mission has suffered massive failure… and what we're trying to do is determine what really happened."_

"_But, several NASA officials, and other reporters who're rushing home to be with their families had reported to us that the drilling was unsuccessful." _

All over the world… there were people chanting their prayers. Some even just looking up at the sky searching for the Asteroid, and wearing large sings they made which read…

"_THE END IS HERE!"_

And in Tokyo… all the families were either in tears, worrying about the girls, and praying that something would happen.

"_We're going to go off the air now. So wherever you are… good luck, and God bless you."_

_**TIME TO ZERO BARRIER**__**…**_

_**2 hrs… 53 min … 48 sec… **_

_**TIME TO IMPACT**__**…**_

_**6 hrs… 50 min… 48 sec…**_

Houston had no idea of what to do, and then it got even worse. "We've got a Bogy coming in fast." cried Kakeru. "It's going it hit right in the middle of Paris."

_**In Paris**__**…**_

Everyone began to run a muck in panic as the small meteor zoomed towards the middle of town… CRASH… sending a giant shockwave of eruption to spread and did catastrophic damage.

Toppling over the Eiffel Tower, ripping the roof of Les Invalides, destroying the gargoyles of Sacre-Coeur, and claiming the lives of many.

By this point, everything Yamato had hoped wouldn't come happened. Martial law had been declared in countless countries, and everyone was going berserk. Making messes, going around and doing what they wanted… living to their lasts.

The news was going crazy with these reports, and some were now keeping track of how long it would be until the end.

"_Once the Asteroid hits Zero-Barrier… it will take about 3 hours, and 57 minutes to Impact Earth." __**(Now you have the differences in the two timers)**_

_**Back on the Asteroid**__**…**_

Navi was forcing her wings to go as fast as they could go, and her back was really starting to hurt, but finally she reached the drill site… but she didn't like what she found.

The Armadillo was missing, and everyone was near, or in tears, and there was no sign of Darien anywhere. _"No… I'm too late."_ she cried.

Navi flew in slowly towards the Sailors, and the tears in their eyes proved she guessed right. They had had a big blowout which destroyed the Armadillo, and Darien, putting their mission in deep trouble.

Right now, Speed and Estevan were waiting their orders from Houston of what to do, but they were told not to do a thing until Yamato's final decision was made.

Link however remained just where he was. On his knees, staring sadly at the ground, he didn't move or make a noise. The only hint that he was alive was the soft blinking of his eyes.

Unable to accept his greatest failure… the once proud Hero of Time had lost his strength, and will. He promised that he would saver the world… he swore on Speed's family's life, and he let them all down.

He really felt like a total loser.

"_Link?"_ Navi whispered. _"Come on, Link, say something."_

But Link remained silent and still.

Even Speed and the Scouts tried to comfort Link with the old "You did your best." trick. _"The hole should be deep enough so we can save the Earth… we hope."_

Link still didn't move. It was just no use… the light that used to shine in Link's eyes had disappeared, and now all he felt was emptiness. He'd let the Earth down… he let his team down… and worst of all he may have even left Zelda down.

Which reminded Navi of why she had come back in the first place, but she decided to tell them all on the shuttle.

"You found it?" asked Jupiter.

Navi nodded. She had found Ganondorf's castle, and it wasn't too far away from the drill site. They could walk over in less than five minutes in the low gravity.

Well… they did have more than two and a-half hours before Zero-Barrier, and they did need to get this done before they blew up the Asteroid.

"Master, what should we do?" asked Mars, but Link was still not moving or speaking.

"Master?"

No Response.

Sailor Moon stood up. "I say we go." she said fiercely, much to everyone's surprise. "Well, come on. It's what we came up here for in the first place."

The other scouts knew she was right. One of their main options was to rescue Zelda, and engage in a long awaited confrontation with Ganondorf.

He had already killed so many innocent beings when he destroyed Planet Legora, and now on Earth, he, and his Asteroid, had killed many more. Who knew what he would do if he had gotten his way, and where it would end?

Jupiter stood up "Let's go."

"I'm in." added Venus.

"For Darien." said Mercury.

"Let's do this." added Mars.

Even though Link wasn't talking, they all knew what his answer would be. Speed relayed word to Houston that the team was heading off on their side quest at the moment, and so the final decision would have to wait for a little while.

"You all be careful out there." said Speed.

"Trust us, Colonel. We will be." said Jupiter, and then they got back into their bubble suits, and headed off.

…

They hiked across a few plains on the Asteroid, and around the mountain where the Courage went down, and suddenly there it was.

Everyone stopped a moment to stare in awe at…

_**GANON'S CASTLE**_

It was really tall, with three different segments to the main tower. They also could see the entrance, which was not at all guarded, but it didn't have to be either.

The Castle itself was sitting on a floating rock that was hover two-hundred feet over a pit of molten-lava.

"_Whoa! Would you look at that."_ cried Sailor Moon.

This was it, all right. Zelda was inside that castle, right at the top of the tower, and so was Ganondorf, and according to Navi, as he was the one who sent that gas pocket to kill Darien, he had been expecting them all.

"_Any ideas how we're going to get up there?"_ asked Venus.

The castle was too far, and too high up to reach with a single jump. Even with the low gravity, it was just too risky… and the castle being made of rock, and steel, the Hookshots wouldn't work either.

"_Now what are we going to do?"_ asked Mars.

The only person who would know what to do was Link, and he was still being still and silent. Somehow they had to get through to him.

Suddenly… they all heard a familiar voice.

"_Sailor Scouts… can you me?"_

Everyone looked around. They didn't see anyone, but they recognized that voice. _"Rauru? Is that that you?"_ asked Mercury.

"_Yes it is… now listen to what I have to say."_

"_If you all join your hands together, you can use your powers of we six sages to grant you access to the castle where Ganondorf dwells."_

All of them? But how were they _All_ supposed to join hands if Link wasn't even mentally with them?

"_Do not worry about Link."_ said Rauru. _"I will guide him as much as I can… but he will need to find his strength back on his own. So everyone, stand in a circle, and join hands."_

The all stood in their respective places in the circle. Light… Forest… Fire… Water… Shadow… Spirit. _**(Shadow and Spirit are supposed to be the other way around)**_

"_Good luck everyone."_ replied Rauru. _"And be warned… the castle's keep, known as "Ganon's tower" is protected by __**six evil barriers**__."_

"_Bring down the Six Barriers… and save Princess Zelda."_

Everyone nodded… _expect for Link_. Then they closed their eyes and concentrated, with Rauru helping Link, and then their bodies all began glowing their own respective sage colors.

_**(Picture the scene and music Power Rangers Movie when they became Ninjas)**_

Hundreds of glowing lights emerged from their bodies and floated around over their heads, and the began to settle down between the gap towards the castle.

A White flash followed, and then… what a sight to behold.

There, placed in the gap was a shiny rainbow bridge that lead all the way up to the entrance of the castle.

"_Wow."_ cried Mars. _"Would you look at this."_

The bridge, although it was see-through, they could very well stand on it. So now… it was really time.

They all took a huge breath in, and began walking up the bridge to the entrance. While Ganondorf was watching them from above.

"Hmm… so… it has finally begun. Hmm, mm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_


	46. Inisde Ganon's Castle: Part one

**EPISODE FORTY-FIVE**

Really spooky dark music was playing in the background as everyone stepped through.

_**INSIDE GANON'S CASTLE**_

Sailor Moon shivered,_ "Oo-ooh… this place is giving me the creeps already."_ said Sailor Moon.

"_Just stay close… we'll be fine."_ said Mars.

They what they had to do was find the way up to the castle's keep where Zelda was being held prisoner, but the only way they could go at the moment was down the flight of stairs ahead of them.

Navi had told them that the castle had no Dungeon Map or Compass, so if they got lost, they'd be on their own.

So far they only seemed to be heading down into the rock the castle was floating on, and at the bottom were two Beamos in front of the door.

Mars just grabbed two torches and threw them right at the Beamos' eyes, destroying them both in a bang. _"That wasn't too hard?"_

Mercury also had a strange thought. How were the monsters able to survive in the entrance tunnel if there was no gate at the door? Surely even monsters needed to be protected from the void of space somehow.

Unless…

She checked her mini-com and her VR-Visor, and she couldn't believe it, but there was only one way to tell if it was true so she reached for her collar and opened the switch compartment.

"_Mercury, what are you doing?"_ asked Jupiter, but suddenly they all went nuts when they saw her reach for the button.

"_Mercury!"_

"_Keep your suit on!"_

But her suit had already folded back up inside the collar… but nothing happened. She didn't freeze, choke, or anything hazardous.

"_How's that possible?"_ asked Venus.

Mercury showed them her computer. "It says the temperature is 40 degrees, and there 6 Percent _Nitrogen_, 21 percent _Hydrogen_ 73 percent _Oxygen_."

"_Oxygen?"_ said Sailor Moon. "_Otherwise… known as air we can breathe."_

Well, that was sure something. So they all took off their suits… even Link took off his, but he still wasn't speaking or looking up. The air was a little damp, but breathable.

With that settled they all headed into the next chamber which turned out to be the main-chamber of the castle. One huge room-entrance across a bridge… _in a monsters head_, and several other smaller doors, each with a Medallion above them.

"Look at this place. It's even larger than the Temple of Time was." said Venus.

"_Why thank you."_ echoed a sinister voice.

Everyone jumped, and Link finally snapped up a bit. "Ganondorf." he whispered angrily.

"Where are you?!" growled Jupiter. "Why don't you come out and show yourself."

"_Mmm, hmm, mm, mm… My, aren't we in a hurry."_ Ganondorf chuckled. _"I have a better idea, why don't you all come up and see me instead. if you "can" that is. Heh, heh, heh."_

Link could feel a little of his strength coming back. "I swear to you Ganondorf, we will find you!" he called aloud.

"_Really… well good luck then… you'll need it. Ha, Ha."_ then his voice faded out.

Sailor Moon's anger was boiling, she couldn't wait to get up there and kick his can for killing her beloved Darien. She ran for the entrance to the tower in the center.

"Sailor Moon… Stop!" cried Mercury.

She stopped in her tracks not a minute to soon. "Why, what's wrong?"

Mercury told everyone her VR-Visor was detecting huge energy waves from all around the central-room. She picked up a small pebble and pitched it right at the monster-head.

POW! The pebble was vaporized. "Just I thought." replied Mercury. "There's some sort of barrier around this, and there's no way our powers can break it."

Then suddenly Jupiter remembered. "Remember what Rauru said?"

"_The tower is protected by six barriers, which you must bring down."_

"I'll bet that's what these other rooms are for."

"Exactly right." said Link.

The girls were glad he was talking again, and listed to everything he said. They each have to go their own separate ways inside each of the corresponding barriers. They would have to overcome all the obstacles and then bring down the power source of the Barrier at the end.

"How will we break them?" asked Mars.

"I don't know." said Link. "But we'll find out soon enough."

There was also one other thing. Two of the barriers required the _"Golden Gauntlets"_ A treasure Link Venus's Silver ones, only they would give them enough power lift up huge monolith stones.

Such as the one blocking the way to the Light Barrier room. "Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury… you four will enter your respective barriers immediately, but Mars and I will have to wait here. Everyone got it?"

They all bowed. "Yes Master." They all said, and then they all split up. Mars and Link waited outside the entrances to Light and Fire Barriers, while the others all headed in.

"Nice to have to back with us Link." said Navi.

Link smiled sadly. "I don't think I'm all back… not just yet." he said.

_**FOREST BARRIER**_

Jupiter stared around the first chamber. Just a simple room with four torches in the center, and a barred door on the end. "Okay…Not much to look at here." She said, but when she stepped down into the room a Wolfos appeared. "Whoa! Of course I could be wrong!"

The Wolfos began charging at her with its claws flying fiercely. Jupiter dodged it. "My turn now." she said. "By the way… do you know what happens to a wolf when it's stuck by lightning?"

The Wolfos just growled and began charging again.

"The same thing hat happens to everything else!"

"_JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"_

KAPOW! The Wolfos was fried, and with him gone, the four torches in the center of the room lit up _**(That's not what really happens, I know, but remember Jupiter has no fire-attacks)**_ but the door still didn't open.

Jupiter looked around "There's got to be something else." She said to herself, and there was indeed. There, right above the barred door, was another unlit torch hanging from the wall. "Ah-Ha… got you."

Even though she had no Fire-Attacks, she still had her bow, and the brains and wit from her training and experience. She just fired an arrow through the flare of one of the lit torches and it worked.

"Wow… I'm good at this." she gloated as she headed for the next chamber, which wasn't as easy as the previous one.

Pillars sticking up through a bottomless pit that would send her to the entrance of the chamber if she fell in. Silver Rupees all around she was betting opened up the barred door on the far side of the room.

She also noted that the door looked just like the same one to entrance of the barrier chamber. The one that had the _Forest Medallion_ atop of it. "That must be where the power source is." she said to herself.

"Now… how do I get across this pit?"

That's when she noticed there were also four large fans in all four corners of the room. Jupiter remembered Sailor Moon's story of those fans from the Shadow Temple, and how they can blow with such force.

"Hmm… I wonder…"

She waited for the fan, just to her left, to blow at full force, and then. "TALLY-HO!" she leapt right into the gust and was blown clear over to the next ledge… _with a huge thud of course._

"Ooh… that hurt." she grunted. "At least my armor broke the crash."

She began gathering up the Rupees, and the other ledges she was able to jump to on her own, but she had to be careful on the last one.

The Last Rupee was on a pillar right in front of the face of another face. If the fan were to start blowing, then Jupiter would fall right off… but she had a plan.

She waited until the fan stopped blowing and then grabbed the last rupee with her vines. As soon as she touched it, the door beside her was unlocked allowing her to access the chamber of the power source.

In this room, the power source was consisted of a large sphere surrounded by green light. The energy from the sphere was traveling up through a series of enchanted-lines across the ceiling all the way to the main-chamber powering up the larger barrier.

Jupiter tried her attacks, but this barrier was just too much. Her Physical attacks just bounced right off it like rubber… and her special-attacks didn't even scratch the sphere.

"Great… how am I supposed to break this down?"

_**(This part too is not the real way)**_

That's when she noticed the small harp sting on a small pedestal near the foot of the barrier. "Hey… what's this?"

Perhaps the barrier would only come down if she played some sort of, password on the harp. Then she suddenly remember… when she and Link cleared the Forest Temple, Zelda, as Sheik, told her to remember the song that Link played.

"Now… how did that song go again? Uh…"

She began strumming the strings until she found the notes she was looking for… and she played the _Minuet of Forest._

As the song began to remix, the green light faded out, and the sphere in the center began swelling and then burst like a balloon.

"I did it… I think." Jupiter peeped, and then right where the sphere once was, appeared Saria's Spirit.

She looked down at Jupiter and smiled. _"The Forest Barrier is dispelled. Hurry up Sailor Jupiter!"_ then she began to glow.

Jupiter began to feel her body zooming through the chamber. "What's happening… Where are we GOI-I-I-ING!"

…

When she came too, she was back in the main-chamber. Then she looked up at the green light above her, and saw it vanish.

"Jupiter!" Link called from the lower area. "Did you disarm the barrier?"

"Yeah… it's not that hard."

Once she told Link how it worked, Link relayed a message to the others with Saira's song telling them about the power sources. The rest was up to them.

One barrier down… and five to go.

_**WATER BARRIER**_

Mercury shivered and her teeth chattered a little as the whole barrier was completely frozen. _**(And it's supposed to be a water barrier? Ha!)**_

"W-w-wow… it sure is c-c-cold… in here." she cried. She put on her bubble suit to warm up. _"Ahh… that's much better."_ Now she could continue her mission.

The door she had to go through was blocked not only by bars, bust with a big wall of _red ice_. Even if the door wasn't barred-up she couldn't reach it.

She scanned the ice with her VR-Visor, and her mini-com, and the red ice turned out to be a unordinary substance that could only be melted by one thing.

…_Blue Fire._

Exactly like the burning flare behind her in the center of the room. _"Hmm… Somehow, I've to get this fire over to the ice. But how?"_

Suddenly, her Visor began beeping, warning her she was in danger. She turned round and saw two Freezards coming right at her. She dodged their icy-winds just in time.

"_It's not nice to sneak up on someone who isn't looking."_ she growled and she shined the bright lights from her head-bits right onto the monsters, and turned it up full-blast.

The brightness and heat from those lights caused the Freezards to melt away, which opened the bars on the door. _"Well… that deals with that."_

She also determined how she could use the Blue fire. She emptied out one of the empty sacks on her belt, which contained rock samples from the Asteroid, and surprisingly she caught some of the fire in the sack.

"_Perfect."_ she cried.

Then she walked over to the Red Ice and emptied the sack causing the flames to grow and spread, reluctantly melting the ice and clearing Mercury's path.

"_Hmm… I'd better grab another sack full, just in case."_

Then it was into the next chamber, where she was being timed 2 minutes to solve the puzzle inside, and the puzzle was to unlock the door to the power chamber, but with the aid of two shifting blocks that could only go in certain places.

Piece-of-cake for Sailor Mercury though. Her Visor and Computer showed her what to do, and she made it in less than 30 seconds.

The floor switch to unbar the door was up on a previously inaccessible ledge that required Mercury to use one of the blocks as a boosting ledge, and when she got up to the top, it was a good thing she packed more Blue Fire.

She melted the Red ice that covered the switch, and the stepped on it to open the door._ "Right… I have to move fast."_

She headed through to the power chamber, and clicked off her bubble-suit. She picked up the harp and, according to Link's instructions, played the _Serenade of Water._

The light had ceased, the sphere blew out, and there was the Spirit of Princess Ruto. _"The Water Barrier is Dispelled. Hurry up!"_

Mercury was warped back to the main-chamber, and the Blue Beam overhead went out like a candle.

Two Barriers down… Four to go.

_**SHADOW BARRIER**_

Sailor Moon was really not pleased with what she saw. Even though this barrier consisted of only the one chamber she was in that lead to the power chamber, it still had it's challenges.

A whole wide spread of a bottomless pit, a few monsters, and very little ledges that she could see with her eyes alone. So she tapped on her Truth-Vision. "Just as I thought."

There were invisible paths and shifting ledges everywhere. So she snapped on her Hover-Boots, and timed her runs and jumps carefully. Not to mention watch out for the monsters.

"That Ganondorf sure has a weird sense of homemaking." she grunted.

She was able to make it two thirds of the way over before turning off her Truth-Vision, before it made her weary.

Now she had to think carefully while plotting her course. Link had told her that the Golden Gauntlets were somewhere inside the Shadow Barrier, but since there was no map or compass, she'd have to find them on her own.

She looked around a bit. "Hey… what's that?"

She saw a floor switch on a floating platform down off from the one she was standing on, she leapt off the corner and pressed down on the switch causing a giant chest to appear back on the upper ledge.

"Hey… I could be smarter than I seem." she said. She got out her Hookshot and latched onto the chest, pulling herself back up, and she landed with a thud. "Oof! Then again, maybe not."

Before she opened the chest, she had to do something about the bars on the door to the power chamber.

She saw the small platform where a floor switch was, but it was much too far to make with a simple hover run, but even though she had to give her Truth-Vision a rest, she did take the time to see an invisible path on the way over.

So instead, she grabbed a handful of gravel and tossed it all over, marking the path clearly so she was able to get to the switch and back with no problem at all.

Now she could open the chest and she got them… the _Golden Gauntlets_. Now Link and Mars would be able to do the other barriers, but first she needed to get back, "Hmm... better hold onto these for now."

She used her Truth-Vision, now restored, to help her see the next invisible path that lead up to the power chamber door. "Okay, here goes."

She climbed inside and found the harp. "Now let's see… how did that song go again?" Obviously, it took her some time… but after a little practice, and a bit of frustration she played the _Nocturne of Shadow._

This dissolved the barrier and Imp's image appeared. _"The Shadow Barrier has been dispelled. Please, save the Princess!"_

Then Sailor Moon was also warped to the Main-Chamber, and the Purple beam was gone. That made Three barriers down, and only three more to go.

But this adventure was still far from over.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_


	47. Inside Ganon's Castle: Part two

**EPISODE FORTY-SIX**

With three of the barriers down, only three more were left.

Once Sailor Moon got back to the Main-Chamber, she quickly gave the Golden Gauntlets to Link first. "Ahh… at last… I have them back." he said.

"Uh, Master… just how strong do those gauntlets make you?" asked Sailor Mars.

Link smirked. "Just watch."

He stood by the large monolith stone, blocking his way to the Light Barrier. He grabbed the rock, and he grunted, and growled as he actually lifted the huge stone off the ground.

The girls gasped in complete and utter shock… and they gasped even bigger when Link tossed the stone with ease against the force-field behind them, which vaporized the stone in a flash.

Panting, Link copied the Gauntlets to give to Mars. "You'll need these." He panted, and then he went through the door, into the Light Barrier.

Mars just stood there for a moment, almost unable to believe the awesome power she just witnessed, but finally she came to, and headed back up the stairs and into the Fire Barrier.

_**FIRE BARRIER**_

This room seemed to be the most dangerous one of them all. Almost every inch of the room consisted of molten lava, just like it was back in the Fire Temple. At least her Sailor Suit would protect her from the heat.

What she had to do in this chamber was collect all the Silver Rupees… but there was just one problem.

The giant platform in the center… the moment she steeped onto it, it began sinking into the lava, and it didn't go back up unless she stepped off of it. "Great! Now what?!"

Then suddenly, she had an idea, and clicked on her bubble-suit, and clapped off her Iron-Boots. _"I hope this works."_

She stepped back onto the platform but used her suit-thrusters to keep her weight mass low, and the platform didn't sink as much, so at least it gave her a chance to get across and take the Rupees nearby.

The Third one however was on another platform, on the other side of another large monolith stone, but before she decided to pick it up and throw it, she took a moment to view the other islands across from her.

The fourth Rupee was just a quick hop across, but the fifth was on a smaller sinking-platform That was too far to jump, even with the thrusters and low gravity, and she couldn't use the Hover-Boots.

She would have to throw something into the gap to make a kind of stepping stone so she could hop across. Something _big _enough…_ hard_ enough… and _strong_ enough.

Then she had an idea. _"Okay… let's see… how did Master do this again?"_ she had her faith, and trusted in the Golden Gauntlets and lifted the stone up.

"Ugh! Okay…Ah… here goes!" and with a swift heave, she tossed the stone over her head sending it crashing down in between that gap creating just the stone she needed, and revealing the third rupee.

She quickly gathered the reaming rupees, and the bars on the door to the power chamber were gone, now all she had to do was get across, and there was only one way how.

She took off her bubble-suit and hopped onto the central platform that began sinking under her weight again. "Now's my chance." She said as she got out her Hookshot and fired at a target on the wall by the door, pulling herself to safety.

Then she entered the power chamber and found the harp in front of the barrier. She played the Bolero of Fire causing the barrier to cease, and Darunia's spirit to appear.

"_Fire Barrier is dispelled. Hurry up sister!"_ Then Mars was warped back to the main-chamber just in time to catch the red-beam vanishing.

Four down… and two to go.

_**LIGHT BARRIER**_

Link was still having a hard time trying to decide what to do, as he hadn't gained back his full confidence left, but still he purged on.

The first Chamber required he find a key to proceed into the next room, yet there were six small chests all around him, and still not able to get a grip of himself, he opened them all. Some reveled arrows for his bow, others were just empty, while two of them were traps.

He took a little damage from them, almost unable to fight back from all his stress.

He really was out of his min over the loss of Darien, and the promise he made to save the world. In fact… he could barley lift up his sword too because it sensed his doubts.

But he still had other weapons he could use, Link his bow, which he used to tear down the Big Skulltula, and the bas tint he chamber, making the key chest appear right where he was standing.

He got the key and headed through the locked door to the next chamber. All he really had to do here was stand on a Triforce symbol on the floor, and play _Zelda's Lullaby._ This dropped him another key that he took to use on the next door and into the next chamber.

Now things got tricky…

This next Chamber had two rolling boulders rolling round and around the room, and Link had only One-minute to gather all the Silver Rupees, and he was barely able to make it with only less than Ten seconds to spare.

The bars on the door to the power Chamber were gone, but when Link went inside, the barrier was nowhere to be seen. "What?!" Link grunted.

He rubbed his eyes to make sure his stress wasn't making him see things wrong, but he was seeing it for real. The barrier was not there. He could hear it humming, but he couldn't see it.

What he did notice was the humming was coming from the wall. This could only mean that… and it was… the Barrier was behind an invisible wall.

Link didn't have to pick up the harp to play the _Prelude of Light_, because he just needed to use his Ocarina. The Barrier was disabled, and Rauru appeared.

"_The Light Barrier is dispelled. Hurry!"_

Then Link was warped all the way to the Main-Chamber and the yellow-light stream burnt out. Now there was only one barrier left.

_**SPIRIT BARRIER**_

Venus didn't think the first chamber was at all that tough. All she had to do was pull a few Armos statues out of the way and grab the Silver Rupees lying around.

Then it was onto he next chamber, only this time things weren't quite as easy as before. She was locked in a cage with a barred door as her only way out.

Well, there was a crystal switch she was able to hit, just outside from the bars, but all that did was drop a chest full of Bombachus. "What do I need these for?" she wondered.

Then she looked ahead through the bars, and saw another crystal switch, and she had a feeling it was what opened the door. She tried her Venus beam, but the bars on the cage were no ordinary bars.

The moment her energy hit the steel of the bars, the energy just got absorbed like a jellybean. She then tried her shifting sand technique, but that too didn't work. "Whoever designs these bars must be a real good smelter."

This was really starting to look hopeless, as Venus couldn't see any other way out… except… when she looked up she saw a little opening above the bars. It was too small for her to fit through, but…

She took a Bambachu from the chest. "I wonder…"

She pulled the pin out, and set the little crawler up the bars, through the opening, down the other side… It kept on going, and going until it hit the switch and exploded causing the bars on the door to open.

"Yeah!"

She ran through the down and into the final sector where the door to the power chamber lay, and of course, it too was bared up. How to unlock it seemed obvious, but doing it was the hard bit.

Several sun relics were hanging along the walls. Obviously, only one of them would open the door, while the all the others would set off traps, but even before she could decide which was which, she needed light.

That's went she noticed the glowing spider webs above her. Obviously, the closer the Asteroid got towards the Earth, the brighter the sunlight got.

"_VENUS… CRESCENT BEAM… SMASH!"_

The web was clear away and the sunlight began to shine in like crazy, but now came the part of choosing the correct sun relic.

"Piece of cake… I got it all worked out." Venus bragged as she stood in the light and bounced it off her armor, lighting a sun which dropped a Wall-Master down from the ceiling. "Then again… maybe not!"

She made quick work of the monster, and then had to choose another sun. Well, it took a while, but eventually she found the right one, which granted her access to the power chamber.

Once she got inside, she played the _Requiem of Spirit_ on the harp, destroying the barrier and freeing Nabooru. _"The Spirit Barrier is dispelled. Hurry up honey."_

Then Venus was warped to the main-chamber where the sixth and final barrier went out. Everyone stood on the upper level, and watch the entrance to the tower.

The force-field began spinning like crazy, and humming angrily as it blinked and blinked. Then in a white flash, it was gone. Mercury scanned the whole thing, and it really was gone.

"All right, we did it." said Jupiter.

The other girls slapped high-fives, and Link gained a little bit more of his confidence back, but still not enough to lift his sword. "Come one everyone." he said. "Now onward to Gannon's tower."

They all crossed the bridge, and entered through the skull-head, and entered through to the tower all completely unaware of something that involved the barriers.

True the barriers had all been dispelled, but that wasn't the only thing that happened. The barriers were still glowing, and then, six bright colored lights flew out from the chambers and flew out of the castle.

What could they be?

_**GANON'S TOWER**_

The creepy music seemed to fade out as the team entered the tower, but instead they heard the sound of more familiar organ music.

"Anybody else hear that?" asked Navi.

Everyone nodded. They all knew that was Ganondorf's theme music all right, but where exactly was it coming from.

"Uh… excuse me?" cried Sailor Moon. "But can we get going… THOSE BATS LOOK HUNGRY!"

The bats swarmed down like a stampede. "Run for it!" cried Jupiter, and they all scattered up the stairs right towards the doors.

"Maybe I'll use my fire power." said Mars.

"No, don't do it." Link said. "You'll just make them even more powerful."

Jupiter stepped up. "I'll take them down… in one big strike." she powered herself up "_JUPTIER THUNDER… CRASH!"_ and the bats were all burnt to a crisp.

Then it was into the next room, but once they entered, the door was barred up, and they were locked with two Dinofos.

"Look out!" cried Venus, and they all dodged their sword blows.

Link tried to draw out his sword, but it still wouldn't come out. "The sword… it still knows I've lost my confidence. I need more time!" he cried.

This was bad… with only a shield in use, Link pretty much couldn't fight back as easily. Even though he was willing to fight, he still needed to convince the sword that he was ready to fight again.

"I got them!" she cried, "And this is for Darien!" she grabbed her Tiara and focused. _"MOON TIARA… MAGIC!"_

Two creeps in one shot… the Tiara sliced both of the monsters in half and they were vaporized into dust when Sailor Moon grabbed her Tiara again.

The two doors were unbarred, and they continued their journey up the tower. The closer to the top they got, the louder the organ music seemed to get.

In the second chamber-floor of the tower. There was a blue and gold chest surrounded by flames. Even the door to Ganondrof's throne room would require a boss key, but first there was the case of the two Stalfos Knights

Jupiter and Sailor Moon needed time to recharge from attacking the previous monsters. So now it was up to Mars and Mercury.

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES… FREEZE!"_

The two knights were frozen rock solid, and then. _"DIN'S FIREWALL BURN!"_ Mars's fire melted the ice and the monsters to a puddle, which ceased the flames around the chest and opened the bars on the doors.

They grabbed the Boss Key from the chest. "Please tell me we're almost there?" groaned Sailor Moon. For once, the others agreed, they had been climbing quite a lot of stairs, and in the next room, much to their dismay.

"Ugh… just more stairs." replied Sailor Moon.

"Does this tower even have a top?" added Jupiter.

"We have to keep on going." cried Navi. "Zelda's depending on us."

They all couldn't argue with that, they had to keep on going. Up the stairs they went to yet another room guarded by two Iron-Knuckles. Nothing too much Sailor Venus couldn't handle.

Just two shots of her Crescent-Beam, and the monsters were scrap metal, and the door was unlocked granting them access to yet another flight of stairs.

"Ooh… the alps have got nothing on these stairs for climbing." groaned Mars.

Finally they reached a much larger door, with a big lock on it. "This is it." cried Sailor Moon. "We're here at last."

Link and Navi just smirked and snickered. "No, not quite we aren't." Link said as he unlocked the door and they all climbed in, only to find that they weren't really in Ganondorf's throne room quite yet.

The organ music however was much louder and clearer than before, and seemed to be coming right from the ceiling, way up overhead. "Right up there." Navi said.

The girls all gasped at how incredibly high-above the ceiling was. "Uh… does this mean… more stair climbing?" asked Venus.

They all traced towards another door, and when they walked through… the girls nearly wanted to faint at the sight of the longest staircase they had ever seen.

_**(I think the final staircase is composed of between 70-80 steps.)**_

It took quite a few minutes, and a couple of the stairs crawled up the last few steps, and they looked ready to collapse. "Doesn't anyone in this castle believe is escalators?"

Suddenly, there was a door, and it was indeed the one they had been looking for. Ganondorf was on the other side of it, and it was nearly time to begin the most powerful, most dangerous battle the Sailor Scouts would ever face.

Link still couldn't pull his sword out, but he knew the least he could do was play Zelda's Lullaby, as everyone would need their full strength. "This is it." Link said. "Is everybody ready."

Everyone really had to think about this. After all, this was no ordinary villain they were about to face. This was the _King of Evil_ himself. The very incarnation of all darkness in the Universe.

More powerful than all the monsters, and minions they've faced. Already he was responsible for the deaths of many people on the Earth. Even Queen Beryl herself was never able to claim so much as a bug's life.

But who were they kidding? They were still the Sailor Scouts… the only ones who could protect the Earth. This is what Link trained them for, all the temples they cleared, all the monsters they faced.

They agreed to do this. "All right…" Link said. Let's go."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_


	48. The long awaited confrontation

**EPISODE FORTY-SEVEN**

Everyone slowly walked through the door… All of them couldn't believe what they saw.

There was Zelda, still inside that pink crystal afloat in the air… and there… right below her, playing a huge pipe-organ… was the man himself.

Ganondorf stopped play and sniggered. "Hmm, mm, mm… It's been a long time, hasn't it, Boy." he turned round to face everyone. "And Sailor Scouts… it's a shame to finally meet you too."

The girls were not amused.

Link angrily pointed his finger towards him, "GANONDORF!" he screamed. "You know perfectly why I've come. Hand Zelda over right now!"

"Eh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ah, ah… and what if I don't feel like it?" Ganondorf asked. "What are a band of pathetic twits like you going to do about it?"

"You may claim to be greater than we are, but that doesn't matter." said Jupiter. "Nothing's ever stopped us from fighting before, and nothing will."

Ganondorf just began stepping down from the organ. "Hmm… you fools just don't get it, do you?" he said. "This is not just over a simple rebellion, and it's not just about power, and ruler ship"

He looked angrily at Zelda, and then back to Link. "You… and your foolish Fiancée, destroy everything I struggled to obtain, and tossed me away in the Sacred Realm like yesterday's trash?!"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up in a realm of nothingness for 10,000 years?! IT'S BORING!" Then he felt along his backside. "Not to mention I've had a Charlie Horse since the Earth's renaissance."

Everyone… even Zelda, sweat dropped. "That is just… Eww!" cried Venus.

Link shook his head. "You also destroyed Legora!" he growled. "And I can assure you… you will pay dearly for your actions."

Ganondorf eyes were flaring red. "You robbed me of my pride!" he growled. "I would have been supreme of the most foul empire in the Universe!"

"Ever since you and Zelda cast me aside. The only thing that kept me going was the fact of how glorious it would be for me to return and reclaim everything I lost."

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Now finally I get to finish what I started Ten Millennia ago, and the first step is by getting rid of all you pests, and putting an end to that which bonds us."

He tossed Link the four shard his had collected. They magically flew into Link's hand making the Triforce of Courage whole again.

_It didn't matter to him if Link had them all or not… he knew Link couldn't lift up his sword._

Zelda stared down at the Triforce of Wisdom on her hand, and she whimpered in fear, and then Ganondorf raised his hand… and there it was… The _Triforce of Power._

Everyone stared in awe at the fact that the three pieces were now coming together again after such a long time, and then…

Ganondorf blasted them with a weird dark vortex.

Everyone shielded their eyes. "Navi…what's going on?!" cried Link.

Navi couldn't tell. "I'm sorry everyone, I can't help you." She cried. "I can't get close with these dark waves all around… SORRY!"

No sooner had she flown high up to safety, when the battle began as Ganondorf began floating around and the room changed around them all.

_**Great King of Evil: GANONDORF**_

"CHARGE!" Link thundered and everyone began rushing towards Ganondorf… a big mistake!

"_SHOCKWAVE GROUND POUND!"_

Ganondorf's fists began glowing madly and he slammed them hard down on the ground sending a huge shockwave knocking everyone backwards, and the tiles on the floor around them began to crumple.

"Look out!" cried Mars, and they all leapt aside onto the farther tiles.

"Heh, heh, heh! Now try this!" bellowed Ganondorf. _"ELECTRO SPHERE!"_ and hit fired a huge bolt of electrical energy straight everyone.

"Watch out!" cried Mercury, but a couple of the Scouts got hit and Ganondorf chuckled at the sight of them falling over.

"Ha, ha, ha… What's the matter Sailors? Too much for you? WELL HAVE ANOTHER! HA!"

He fired another and the others were barley able to dodge.

Venus and Jupiter tried a combo attack with Thunder and the Crescent beam. But Ganondorf didn't even get scraped.

"I don't believe it!" cried Jupiter.

"Really? Then you'll believe THIS!" and he blasted at them again.

Zelda screamed form her crystal. "Remember what I told you?!" she cried. "The Light Arrows! USE THE LIGHT AROWS!"

Link smacked his head "Of Course!" he grabbed his bow and fired a Light Arrow, but still nothing happened. "No! It didn't work!"

"Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ha! Of course it didn't." chuckled Ganondorf. "You'll never penetrate my defenses with_ your_ puny little weapons. I AM INVINCIBLE!"

Suddenly, Jupiter got an idea. "Maybe not from our weapons… but what if-" she remember when she and Link fought Phantom Ganon, and if he was everything Ganondorf was in a weaker form then that meant-

"Say goodbye!" Ganondorf shouted and he fired another shocker straight for Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon WATCH OUT!" cried Venus.

Sailor Moon screamed in fright, but as the ball neared her Jupiter leapt over and swung back on her Vine-Whip sending the ball right back towards Ganondorf.

"Huh? What- ARGH!" and like most creatures of Darkness, even Ganondorf had no defense against his own magic. He just floated there with his eye blinded from the flash of the blast.

"Quick, try it again!" Jupiter called. Link fired his Light Arrow and this time they hit. Several light beams escaped from the blast and stuck Ganondorf from all sides. "HE-E-E-YAAARRRGGGH!"

And he collapsed onto the floor.

Link still couldn't draw his sword, but the others were still free. "GET HIM!" Link shouted. "Before he recovers!"

The scouts all leapt forward and began laying their best attacks on Ganondorf.

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!"_

"AA-AAH… AAH… THAT'S COLD!" cried Ganondorf. "I… I can't move!"

"_MARS FIRE IGNITE!"_

Sparks and explosions flew everywhere around Ganondorf's body. "WHOA! AAH!"

When the smoke cleared, Ganondorf leapt back into the air. "HA! I haven't even begun to fight!" he roared. "Now have a taste of one of my favorite attacks… _THE BLACK HOLE OF LIGHT!"_

He held his hands up high and began focusing a big blob of dark energy above his head.

"Check it out." said Mars.

"What's he doing?" asked Mercury.

The dark blob began glowing as small light comets flew in towards the center. "Everyone, Look out!" cried Link.

But actually… it didn't matter where they ran. Ganondorf unleashed several lights that seemed to follow the team everywhere. Even Venus's Mirror Force didn't work.

Mercury and Mars fell down hard. They weren't dead, but pretty weak though.

"Mars… Mercury!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah… Two down, and four to go!" Ganondorf snickered, and he powered up another electric blast… "Who wants to go next?!" and fired.

"You do!" snarled Jupiter, and she repelled the blast with her vines. This time, just like Phantom Ganon did, Ganondorf and Jupiter engaged in a tennis match with the shot.

Back and forth, up and down… the ball just seemed to be going faster and faster with every shot, and then… "D-OOH!" Ganondorf got hit.

"Here it comes!" Link cried as he shot another light arrow, casing Ganondorf to get hit, stunned and to drop down again.

"Let's get him." cried Jupiter.

"I'm with you." added Venus.

"_JUPITER THUNDER…"_

"_VENUS CRCENT BEAM…"_

"…_CRASH!"_

"…_SMASH!"_

The Thunder Beam collided right into Ganondorf sending electrical, fiery waves through his body. "AA-AA-AAH!"

So far, so good… Ganondorf seemed to be getting more roughed up with every blow he took, but the fight still wasn't over yet, and now he planed to make things worse.

He sprung up and caused the scouts to fly back again. "Don't toy with me!" he roared, and blasted Jupiter hard into the wall, knocking her out cold.

"Sailor Jupiter!" cried Link.

"Things are beginning to_ fall_ into order, Boy!" Ganondorf mocked as he made Venus fall out cold too. "Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Get the message! Ha, ha, ah, ah!"

Four Sailor's almost too weak to even stand, and now only Link and Sailor Moon were left to fight… and Link still couldn't draw his sword.

"Uh… Master, he's looking at us." cried Sailor Moon. "I don't like it that he's looking at us."

"Heh, heh, heh… well take a good look, Sailor Brat, for it is going to be your last." Ganondorf sniggered. He cracked his knuckles, "But let's spilt the both of you up forest so you can't defend each other."

He pounded the ground again and Sent Link all the way across to the other side of the battle room. "Master!" cried Sailor Moon. Link was okay, but Sailor Moon was about to lose her temper. "You monster… how could do that to him?!"

"Simple… I first had to power up." Ganondorf mocked.

Sailor Moon lost it. "That does it… I'll fix you. You know your not the only one who can throw attacks." she grabbed her Tiara.

"Ooh… a Frisbee toss, eh?"

"_MOON TIARA… MAGIC!"_

The energy disk flew straight for Ganondorf, and he actually was able to catch it and hold it in his hands. "Amusing… yet pathetic." and he tossed it right back. Sailor Moon caught it and put it back on her head.

"Hmm, mm, mm... My turn!" and he began powering up another black hole attack. "And don't expect him to help you, he can't even draw his sword to _defend himself."_

Suddenly Link had an idea. _"Defend himself… Defend himself!"_

"That's it!"

Sailor Moon backed into the corner. "Oh, no!" she cried.

Ganondorf had just finished powering-up. "Ready or not… here we go!" he chuckled, but before he could unleash the lights… he got his from behind by a light arrow.

"YARGH!"

"Ha! I thought so!" Links said. "Ganondorf needs his arms to be free in order to keep up his defenses, but as long as he's too busy powering up is the perfect time to get him."

"And now that he's defenseless… let's try this again." said Sailor Moon.

"_MOON TIARA… MAGIC. TRAP HIM!"_

Her tiara turned into a large ring and ensnared Ganondorf body. "GRR… Ugh! Get this thing off of me!" he bellowed.

"_TIARA, SHOCK HIM!"_ cried Sailor Moon, and the ring began shocking Ganondorf even more. Explosions and sparks everywhere, and Ganondorf flip over onto his face.

Sailor Moon recaptured her tiara but then she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Sailor Moon, No!" Link called.

"Mas-ter… its… up to you now!" and she passed out.

Infuriated, Link stomped the ground hard, and Ganondorf was laughing hysterically. "Ha, ha, ha… so much that I have missed. The Black Blade…" he sent shockwaves across the ground and began attack the scouts while they were already down.

Sailor Moon was pushed over, "AAH!"

"The Spanish Inquisition!"

Jupiter and Venus jolted as they got hit.

"The Brady bunch reunion." Ganondorf kept on firing at them all and laughing loudly and hysterically. This was really starting irate Link a lot. How could he be so cruel as to attacking them while they were already down?!

"Link!" Navi called. "You can do it… you can beat him."

Link looked up "But how… I can't pick up my sword." he called up to her… _Ganondorf was too busy attacking the Scouts too notice._

"Yes you can." Zelda called.

Link looked up to his Fiancée in the gem. "Zelda?"

"Link… you already have all the confidence you need." Zelda replied. "Link…. _You _were chosen for the Master Sword, not just because you were destined to be the Hero of Time… but because of your courage."

Link's head suddenly perked up. "My… my courage?"

Zelda nodded. "Link… you're the bravest, and most fearless man I ever met. Even when we were just children… I knew that somehow you and I were meant for each other."

"I love you Link… My Hero."

Link smiled bravely, and his body began glowing. This captured Ganondorf's attention. "What- What's this?" he bellowed.

Link stepped forward. "Ganondorf!" he spat. "For all the innocent lives you have taken. For all the people of Earth you have endangered… I will not allow you to continue."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, "Allow me to continue?" he said. "What makes you so certain you can beat me? I already took out Legora, and the Earth will soon be next."

Link just laid his hands on the hilt of his sword and it began to glow. "In the name of all the innocent souls you have killed, and all those I shall protect…"

"_ECTOPHASE, RE-ACTIVATE!"_

His battle-strength came back to him and he pulled his sword out and wielded it around. "Welcome back old friend… now let's finish this."

Ganondorf growled. "You want a piece of me, very funny. THEN LET'S GET IT ON!" he leapt back into the air to resume the battle.

He fired and Electo-Shock and Link repelled it. They both just seemed to kept repelling the blasts back and forth again and again.

"You won't win!" snapped Ganondorf as he repelled the blast again.

"We shall see!" protested Link.

More repels followed, and the both of them were showing no signs of giving in. However, Link had an idea.

He waited until it was his turn to repel the shot. As he repelled the shot, he also pitched his shield right at Ganondorf like a Frisbee causing him to duck out of its path, and leave him wide open just in time to catch the blast.

Link then shot him with a light arrow, casing him to drop again. "This… this cannot be!" he cried.

"Oh but it is…" Link said as he powered up his sword. _"SACRED… MASTER-SWORD… ATTACK!"_ Link charged right towards the defenseless Ganondorf, and…

KAPOW! A huge thunder flash, and the room went all dark, which could only mean one thing. Ganondorf, was going down.

He was bent down on one knee, and breathing heavily. As Link, and Sailor Scouts, now fully rested up stood before him. "It's over Ganondorf." Link said.

"You might as well make it easier and admit defeat." added Sailor Moon.

All the other scouts nodded in agreement.

"This… this cannot be!" Ganondorf panted. "I… I cannot accept this. The great evil King… beaten by a bunch of… KIDS!"

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" with that, his body began incinerating into a million rays of light, and the walls around the throe room were beginning to crack open.

"Quick… Bubble-suits, on!" cried Link. They all tapped on their bubble suits, and Zelda used her powers to create another bubble suit for herself.

Finally, the light faded out, and the entire top of the towers was gone. They were all standing outside, looking out into space, Zelda was released… and Ganondorf… he fell flat down on the floor.

"_Is he… dead?"_ asked Mars.

"_No, he's not. Look."_ Link said showing them that the Triforce of Power was still glowing. He was still alive, but he had definitely lost consciousness.

Zelda bent over and snatched the Triforce out of Ganondorf's hand. Then she stared at him with pity. _"Ganondorf… Pitiful man."_ she said. _"Without a righteous mind, he could never control the power of the Gods, and…"_

But before she could finish speaking… the tower began rumbling, and the floor around them began cracking up, and small fires began to start.

Mercury checked her min-com, and gasped. _"Oh, no… this isn't good!"_ she cried. _"The whole castle's been set for self-destruct!" _

"_SELF-DESTRUCT!"_ everyone cried out.

It was Ganondorf… in his last efforts, he was trying to blow them all up with his own castle. _"We've got to get out of here!"_ cried Sailor Moon.

"_Follow me!"_ Zelda said. _"And watch out for falling rubble."_

The countdown was set for three minutes… and it began ticking away.

_**(Picture the Captain Power Closing Theme as they run and keep it going until the big bang to end it.)**_

_3:00… 2:59… 2:58… 2:57…_

There was only a one way route out of the castle. They all had to followed Zelda down a long series of ramps and curves, and letting her open the steel gates with her power along the way.

_2:46… 245:… 2:44… 2:43… __**(Jumping the times ahead makes it more exciting)**_

Sailor Mercury even found the chance to finally use Nayru's Love. Which produced a powerful shields among them all to protect them from the falling rocks and sudden explosions as the castle broke up.

_2:32… 2:31:… 2:30… 2:29…_

However, about half way down the tower, there were some unexpected leftover monsters who held Zelda hostage, and delayed the escape.

The team worked their very quickest to free Zelda and make short work of the monster so they could continue, but now they really had to hurry, as the battle left them with only a minute and a-half left.

_1:30… 1:29:… 1:28… 1:27…_

"_Hurry up!"_ cried Sailor Moon. _"This place is going to blow any second!"_

Then it got even worse as Mercury's barrier-spell wore off, and she didn't dare start up another one, for a waste of power. So they just ran on and out of the tower… with less than a minute to go.

_45 seconds…_

As the crossed the bridge, _"The exit's just over there. HURRY!"_ Sailor Venus got paralyzed by a Redead in the back of the line.

"_Help! I'm stuck!"_ she shrieked.

_30 Seconds…_

Link turned around. _"Just keep going, I'll catch up." _he called, and he ran over to help Venus make short work of the Redead, while the others made it to the exit.

_15 seconds…_

_**(Now get read for the… "Hold on… I'm going to blow this baby!")**_

They all headed off the bridge and turned back. _"Link!"_ cried Zelda. _"HURRY!"_

_10… 9… 8… 7…6…_

"_Look, there they are!"_ cried Jupiter.

"_GANG… WAY!"_ Venus screamed as the ran down the bridge.

_5… 4… 3…_

"_Run for the hills… SHE'S GOING TO BLOW!"_ cried Link.

They all ran as fast as they could in the low gravity… and…

_2…1… __**"00"**_

The tower went up like bomb, and the whole castle began to crumple, and crumple and then… _KAPO-O-O-O-O-OW!_

The castle was gone.

_**(If you were still inside when it hits Zero, all that happens is you get warped back to the top of the castle, with a heart missing, and start again… pretty upsetting if you ask me.)**_

When the dust had cleared away, Zelda and Link walked up near the pit with smiles of relief. _"It's…it's over… it's finally over."_ Zelda said.

Then she and Link gazed into each other's eyes. "They would've kissed, but their suits were blocking them. _**(Sorry I'm teasing you guys with Kiss thing.)**_

"_Master?"_ Jupiter asked.

But Link and Zelda were didn't hear them. They were far too happy to reunited again. Even the other Scouts were joyful to them both.

"_Master? Princess? Guys… hello!" _growled Jupiter. Finally she had to call for drastic measures. _"Hey! Wimps!"_

Finally everyone turned around to face her, and Jupiter pointed at the Earth behind them. _"We don't have much time!"_

"_Whoa!"_ Link snapped up. _"Come everyone, back to the drill site!"_

They all sprinted off… unaware of two things…

The first was of those _Six lights_ they had unleashed when they disarmed the barriers.

The six lights, now joined by one other light… _that resemble a familiar figure…_ were following them close behind.

Second…

The rubble of the castle began quivering as a sinister looking hand slowly stretched it's way out… and it had the _Triforce of Power?_ But how… and inside, under the rubble and ash were two sinister glowing eyes, and sickening angry growl.

Was it… was it possible?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_**…**


	49. Good things and Bad

**EPISODE FORTY-EIGHT**

Once Link and team returned to the drill site, they were just in time too. For Yamato had made his decision about what to.

They would do it the General's way, and remote detonate the bomb anyway. At 750 feet in the hole, it was a 49 percent chance the Asteroid would be deflected out of it's trajectory.

"Well what if it doesn't work?" asked the General.

Yamato sighed. "Then all we can do… is hope for a Miracle." He said… _Little did he or any of the others know that a miracle was exactly what they were about to get._

_**Meanwhile, on the Asteroid**__**…**_

_**TIME TO ZERO BARRIER**_

_**1 hr(s)… 47 min… 38 sec…**_

_**TIME TO IMPACT**_

_**5 hrs… 44 min… 38 sec…**_

Everyone just stood around, as Speed and Estevan prepared to drop the bomb into the hole. Just had to make a few adjustments first.

"_Guess what, guys. It's time to embrace the horror."_ said Navi. _"Look we got front-row tickets to the end of the Earth."_

Zelda stood by Link, trying to cheer him up. _"You did your best, Link."_ she said. _"At least we know the Earth may be saved after all."_

Link smiled a little, but nobody felt any better. If only they knew that the Earth would be saved for certain. If only they were able to finish the hole… and most importantly…

If only Darien was still with them.

Suddenly… all their radios began screeching, as if some was trying to contact the, over the same frequency… but that wasn't all that was happening.

"_Look!"_ cried Mars.

Everyone looked in shock, and deepest of surprise. The Armadillo was magically reconstructing itself. With a new drill head, new transmission and everything.

Link and the Scouts looked at Zelda, but she wasn't doing it.

"_What's going on here?"_ asked Estevan.

Suddenly, the Six Medallions in Link's rest-stone, and the Scout's chests began glowing with their respective color.

"_Master?"_ cried Mars.

"_What's happening?"_ added Jupiter.

Link didn't know, but as he looked up toward the direction of where Ganon's castle was, everyone looked with him and saw six colored lights, and one bright light drifting slowly towards them.

"_What are they?"_ asked Venus.

As they got closer, the figures began to come into picture, and finally. Link realized who it was. He threw his fist up in the air, _"YEAH!"_ and everyone else began cheering.

It was the Six Sages themselves… and the other figure… it was Tuxedo Mask, he was alive! _"MASTER."_ he called down.

_When the others had brought down the barriers, being sages reborn, they gave the sage's spirit's new lives. Now the six sages were back, and as an extra treat, they brought back the Armadillo and Darien._

More cheer, and jumps for joy followed as the Sages, who also had bubble-suits, and Darien neared the drill site.

"_Link… Zelda!"_ cried Saria.

"_Hey, Link… What's up, brother!"_

"_Requesting clearance to land."_ Ruto called _in Jupiter's voice._

Speed and Estevan didn't know whither to be shocked or amazed. _"Aliens… real-live aliens."_ cried Estevan.

"_Well I'll be damned."_ added Speed.

The both of them came to when they heard Link shout. _"Hey… Get that bomb out of there, and let's finish this hole!"_

The Sailor scouts cheered their lungs out, and Renee, on the shuttle, relayed the good news to Houston.

"Houston. You're not going to believe this, but the Armadillo has been repaired, and is fully operational. Drilling is about to recommence."

She could hear everyone cheering over the radio, and then she went outside to meet their new teammates… the _Six sages._

Darien and Sailor Moon collided into each other in a huge embrace, and Sailor Moon was so happy to have him back, she couldn't help but cry.

While the sages all touched down on a small hilltop. _"Hello Link."_ said Rauru.

"_Did you miss us, kid?"_ Nabooru asked.

Link stood before them all. _"Sages. In 10,000 years, I've got just six words to say to you."_ and those words were. _"Damn glad to see you guys!"_

The sages smiled, _"Same to you too, dear."_ said Impa.

"_Zelda, walk them down."_ replied Link. _"Sailors, prepare to recommence drilling."_

Saria climbed into the Armadillo. She wasn't too small to reach the pedals on the floor and see out the view-port. _"Okay… where's this hole you need dug?"_

Now they had to work seriously. They only had a little over an hour to finish the hole, drop the bomb, and clear out. This time however, the sages wouldn't be to bring the Armadillo back or anyone else lost.

Not if they wanted to do the next bit of helping.

"_Okay… put it down here."_ said Nabooru as she helped Mars and Jupiter drill the sockets into place.

"_Tractor full."_ Venus said.

"_Transmission ready."_ added Ruto.

Saria started up the systems, and the Armadillo was ready. _"Arm coming down."_ She called.

Link went around telling everyone to stay focused. _"We've got 250 to go. It's our last transmission; last drill head!"_

Saria lowered the arm into he hole, and Darunia and Mars helped lift the pipe to extend the reach. _"You get those, I'll get these."_

"_Right."_

The pipes were hooked up. _"Drive it on down, Saria."_ called Darien.

While they worked on the hole. Zelda, Impa, and Rauru put the next bit of their plan into action. _"All right… let's do this."_ said Zelda.

Using their powers, and Mercury, and Renee's deductions. They began taking the Light Shuttle, and the remains of the courage shuttle and combining them both to make a whole new shuttle.

One that would give them all a lift off the Asteroid.

"_Impa, the Right engine hub."_ Said Mercury. _"Watson, let's get those couplings hooked up."_

The shuttle, which they decided to name, _Lightage, _was already nearing completion. It was simply a matter of working on the insides now, and getting the systems ready.

While Renee went inside to do that, the others went over to help with the hole. _"How's it coming?"_ asked Impa.

"_Saria, how deep are we?"_ Link called.

"_We're at 970 feet!"_ Saria answered.

Just 30 more feet to go, but suddenly.

POW!"

Just like before, the ground began quaking, a bad wind storm came and blew rocks all over, and fiery-gas was shooting out through the hold again.

A few of the scouts and sages fell very, and Saria was being rocked about in the cockpit. _"Methane… shut it down! Back it down!"_ cried Link, but Saria didn't do it.

"_We can't pull back, or the bit will get lodged. We don't have enough time!"_

The ground quaking got more violent, and so did the storm and gas. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa… it's going to blow!"_ cried Mars.

Darien looked fiercely at Saria inside. _"It's how I got lost the first time!"_ but still Saria didn't back it down and just kept right on drilling.

"_I know that, but we have to keep on trying, it's our only hope!"_

Now Link was getting mad. _"Saria, this is our last transmission." _he said. _"We won't get another chance."_

"_FOR GOODNESS SAKES LINK!"_ Saria yelled. _"I'm not just a sage, I'm your friend, and if there's one thing friends do… IT'S TRUST EACH OTHER!"_

Link didn't know what to do now.

"_Master…"_ Jupiter said angrily. _"It's going to blow!"_

"_Link, I know we can do this… just trust me!" _cried Saria.

"_All right, Saria…"_ Link said. _"… Make the call!"_

Saria was silent for a moment and then got her act together. _"All right hold on… it's pushing through!"_ she called.

Everyone began pitching in. Grunting and growling to hold the Armadillos steady under the pressuring of the ground and wind storm.

"_It's going through!"_ replied Saria.

"_What's your depth!"_ asked Mercury.

Saria called out her readings as they came to her. _"975… 980!"_

"_Pick it up, baby. Ram it home!"_ shouted Nabooru.

More grunts and growls followed as everyone went nuts to hold everything together. _"Drive it down Saria."_ cried Sailor Moon.

985 feet…

"_Come on… we're almost there!"_ cried Zelda.

991 feet…

Saria was really being rocked about now in the cockpit, but keeping her min don her work. _"Nine-Ninety-Two!"_

"_Nine-Ninety-Five!"_

Speed and Estevan couldn't believe it, they were going to make it.

"_Nine-Ninety-Seven! …Ninety-Eight… NINTEY-NI-I-I-INE!"_

Link shot up his head and shouted out loud and clear…_ "BREAKTHROUGH!"_

"_ONE-THOUSAND! TEN-OH-TWO, LINK!"_

Everyone's faces just burst into huge smiles of triumph, as Link threw his fist high into the air. _"YEAH!"_

"_YAY… WE DID IT!"_ cried Saria.

The Sages and the Sailor Scouts broke into a wild explosion of cheers, joyous cries, and leaps of victory.

"_YES… YES… HA, HA!"_

"_WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"_

In all the cheering, and Zelda jumping into his arms. Link shot Saria a huge thumb up. _"Hey kid… way to go!"_

"_I knew it! I knew it!"_

_**At Houston**_…

Everyone was very relieved, and pleased that the hole was finished, but all of them knew this was no time to be cheering.

"It's not over until we get the bomb down that hole." cried Yamato, and they only had less than forty minutes to go.

_**Back at the drill site**__**…**_

_**TIME TO ZERO BARRIER**_

_**38min… 42 sec…**_

_**TIME TO IMPACT**_

_**4 hrs… 35 min… 42 sec…**_

Everyone was working hard, Dismantling the pipes, and clearing up the drill site. Preparing for evacuation.

"_Hey, Link… is it ready yet."_ asked Speed.

Link looked up from his work. _"I'm going to need a couple more minutes."_ he said. _"There's a bent pipe jammed in the hole, we can't send the bomb down until we cut it out of there."_

Saria, since she was small, and didn't weight as much. She was going to be sent down through the hole to cut the pipe. _"I'm all set."_ She said. _"Lower me down."_

As they all worked… none of them realized that danger was lurking close to them As an evil figure was grunting and groaning as he limped his way towards the drill site.

"Mmm, hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"

Saria was lowered down into the hole by harness ropes._ "Make it fast Saria… the clock is ticking."_ called Jupiter.

"_I'm going as fast as I can."_ Saria called up as she began electric-cutting. _"There's a lot of gas pressure down here."_

Suddenly… there were huge explosions coming from the far side of the Asteroid, and rocks were flying everywhere. _"Hey… does anybody else feel that?"_ asked Ruto.

Everyone looked around, and saw huge fiery-rocks and boulders were flaying everywhere and crashing near the drill site. _"Well this is something new?"_ said Darien.

"_Hey… what's happening up there?"_ Saria asked.

Everyone watched in horror as a huge rock storm began to come into the picture.

"_I don't think this rock likes us."_ said Link.

"_That's because it knows we're here to kill it."_ said Navi.

This went absolutely berserk. As the rocks slammed into the ground causing explosions, and eruptions knocking everyone off their feet, and damaging the equipment.

"_Whoa! Ow!"_

"_Watch out!"_

"_Oh, boy… they're everywhere!"_

This was probably even worse than it was trying to escape from the castle before it exploded.

"_Saria! Hurry, get out of there!"_ Sailor Moon called.

"_I'm through…"_ Saria cried. _"I got the pipe, get me out of here. This gas is blowing like crazy!"_

But as they began to pull her up. _"Look out… it's a hydrogen pocket!"_ cried Mercury. Then Saria's rope snapped, and… POOF!

She flew right out through the hole like a cannonball. _"WHOA… HELP!"_

"_SARIA!"_ cried Jupiter and she stretched her Vines out. Saria was barley able to grab them before she flew off into space.

"_Help! Pull me in! Pull me in! AAH!"_

Jupiter, Link and Zelda pulled her back in, and she landed with a thud. The rocks kept on going. Slamming against mountain sides creating avalanches, and sending huge chunks down.

"_Quick… we've got to secure the bomb."_ cried Speed.

Estevan looked up. _"Speed! Head's up!" he cried as he ran over to help him, but…_

"_Estevan… get out of there!"_ Darunia called…

Estevan looked up just in time to see a rock coming right at him. _"Uh-oh!"_ The rock smashed right into him sending him flying hard backwards and landing on a pile of jagged rocks.

Then it got even worse as another rock slammed into a huge, jagged pillar sending it rolling down the hillside and towards Link and Zelda. _"LOOK OUT!"_ Link cried.

"_JUMP!"_ shrieked Zelda.

They evaded the rock, but now it was heading straight for Sailor Moon and Darien. _"Hang on, you guys!"_ cried Darunia.

He rushed over and used his super strength to push the boulder out of the way. _"I can't believe that just happened!"_ cried Darien.

The storm had finally stopped, and the drill site was a mess, but so far no severe damage, at least not to the equipment and the bomb.

"_Zelda… are you all right?"_ Link asked as he helped her up.

"_Y-y-yes… I am."_

The sages were okay, the Scouts were okay… Speed was okay too. _"You all right Darien?"_

"_Yeah… I am."_ Darien said as he looked over behind him, at Estevan's body that had been speared with jagged rocks, and his suit torn wide open, b his body all cold and bruised. _"But we lost Estevan."_

Mercury scanned Estevan's body. _"Its true… he's gone."_

Everyone was most unhappy, they had already lost good people, how much more could they take. _"I wonder where that rock storm came from."_ asked Mars.

Then suddenly… the entire Asteroid was surrounded by a huge fire barrier. _"What?! Where did this come from?"_ asked Speed.

Suddenly, Link and Zelda saw their Triforces glowing, detecting danger, and then, Navi began shuddered in super fear at what she saw... _or whom she saw._

"_N-n-no… it can't be!"_

Everyone turned and saw him. _"No!"_ cried Sailor Moon. _"I-I-1t's… GANONDORF!"_

The vile, evil King had survived from the destruction of his castle and now stood before everyone, not needing a bubble-suit, and thirsty for payback.

"You're dead!" he snapped. "And I think I shall start with the little firefly first!"

He raised his hand, and Navi was being lifted high up into the air. _"NAVI!"_ Link cried. _"NO! NOT HER, GANONDORF!"_

Everyone watched in horror as Navi's little body began to swell up like a balloon. _"LINK… ZELDA!"_

KAPOW! She was gone!

Everyone's faces were twitching with sadness and horror. _"He… he killed her!"_ cried Sailor Moon.

"_No, man… not, Navi!"_ cried Nabooru.

Zelda's eyes blazed with anger and mixed with sadness. _"You! How did you survive the explosion?! ANSWER ME!"_

"Hmm, mm, mm… simple." said Ganondorf. "Because I still have… _this."_ he raised his hand to show everyone…

"_The Triforce of Power?!"_ cried Jupiter. _"No! It can't be."_

"_Yeah… I saw… we pulled that thing right off of him."_ added Mars.

Link took out the one he grabbed and realized it was a fake, that just crumpled into dust. _"You… you were planning this all along, weren't you."_

"Of course I was." said Ganondorf. "Did you honestly think I would just lie there on the ground with my precious Triforce exposed for you to take?"

Ganondorf went on saying that he made copies of the Triforce of Power, which he used to deceive his enemies, whole the real Triforce remained inside him all along.

"_You… your sick and twisted!"_ growled Sailor Moon_ "You Bile Beast!"_

Ganondorf's eyes twitched, and his evil smile widened as he hoped down from the hill. "A _beast _am I?" he mocked. "Perhaps you like to see how BEAST-LIKE I CAN BE!"

With those words he leapt up into the air, and burst out into bright lights.

"_What's he doing now?"_ asked Mercury.

"_I think… we're about to find out."_ added Rauru.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_


	50. THE FINAL BATTLE!

**EPISODE FORTY-NINE**

"A _Beast_… am I?"

"Perhaps you'd like to see just how _BEAST LIKE I CAN BE!"_

With those words Ganondorf leapt right up into the air, and burst into bright lights. Everyone watched in horror as he actually began to… _Transform._

He grew so many times his regular size, and his features began to change. He had transformed himself into gigantic demon, with two huge blades, and very deep and raspy voice.

_**GANON**_

"_Ah! Look at that!"_ cried Sailor Moon.

"_Take a good look at me now!"_ Ganondorf growled. _"You are the very fist creatures in ten millennia to lay eyes upon my most powerful state. Unfortunately… YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO TELL ABOUT IT!"_

His thunderous roar made the Asteroid quiver and actually causing lightning to strike, despite the fact that there were no clouds in the skies.

He began swiping his blades all over the place, and actually succeeding in knocking Link out of the ring and out cold. _"Link!"_ cried Zelda.

She and the sages scooped him up and tried to get him to wake up. Leaving the Scouts and Darien to face Ganondorf… alone!

"_Well, we have to do something."_ said Jupiter.

The others all nodded. There was no holding them back this time. _"We stand for love! We stand for Justice!"_ the girls all shouted. _"We are the Sailor Scout; Sages… and we will punish you!"_

Darien drew out his Big-Goron Sword. _"And on behalf of myself, the great Tuxedo Mask, and ally of the Sailor Scouts, I too shall make you face Justice!"_

Ganondorf just roared again. _"Enough with this idol speech! LET'S HAVE ACTION!"_ He constructed another Fire barrier all around them, trapping them all inside… and the fight began.

"_Link… please… wake up!"_ cried Zelda.

"_Come on, brother, don't you go on us."_ added Darunia.

…

Mercury went first…_"MERCURY ICE-BUBBLES… FREEZE!"_… But those frozen winds weren't strong enough to freeze Ganondorf on the spot. He was just way too big.

"_It didn't work!"_ she cried.

"_Maybe this will."_ said Jupiter… _"JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!"_

Ganondorf just grunted and raised his huge blades which absorbed the lightning blats, and neutralized them in a flash. _"Child's play!"_ he growled.

He took a mighty swing on his blades, and the force of the swing forced everyone of their feet and caused them to fly back a bit. _"GRR… Take that, Fools!"_

Zelda screamed when she saw them all fall, but they were all right. _"Okay… now I'm angry!"_ growled Mars.

"_MARS FIRE… IGNITE!"_

The fire hit Ganondorf, full force, but all it did was make him angrier, and hadn't damaged him in the slightest._ "Ha! Still think you can beat me with a few small flames?!"_ he bellowed, and he began stomping towards her.

"_Mars… get out of there!"_ called Sailor Moon.

Mars backed up as far as she could, without touching the firewall and began screaming in fear, bracing herself for what was coming.

_I've got to do something!" _cried Tuxedo Mask as he rushed over and pitched a Deku nut from behind. The Nut crashed against the tail of the monster… and Ganondorf let out a cry of pain as he leapt up from the shock to his tail.

He spun around. _"How dare you hit me from behind!"_ he roared.

"_Thanks, for telling us your weakness."_ snapped Venus.

"_Ah?!"_

This was very helpful. As big and powerful as Ganondorf was now, he could only use that power one way… and that was in the front… _head-on attacks._ This left his tail completely exposed in the back, and it was only part of him that wasn't hard and thick.

"_You may have discovered my weakness, but it does not mean in the slightest bit that you will be able to conquer me!"_

Tuxedo Mask drew out his sword. _"We'll just see about that… Pig Face!"_

Everyone else had to go _"Ooh!"_ and Ganondorf's eyes burning their angriest of red's ever. _"I SHALL SEE TO IT YOU ARE DESTROYED FOR THAT!" he thundered._

The battle continued to wage on and on…

_**(Sorry if this battle doesn't; see as exciting)**_

Although his tail was his source of power, it was extremely difficult to get to as he was smarter than he looked. Always swinging his blades and turning his body.

The Sailor's knew all the special attack's wouldn't even phase him, so all they could do was rely on most of their own skills, and their physical attacks.

Not to mention… _outwit him._ Which didn't seem too difficult, as there were six of them battling against just one.

Venus when up next. _"Let's see if this works!"_

"_SPIRIT… SANDSTORM… BLOW!"_

Dust from the Asteroid flew everywhere. Their bubble-suits protected them, and their Truth-Vision tapped on allowed them to see clearly… much less to Ganondorf.

"_Oh, is that your best!"_ Ganondorf chuckled. He stood exactly where we was keeping his eyes sharp. Then he looked behind him, there was Sailor Mars creeping up from behind him. _"Ha! Got you!"_

He swung back on his blades, but when he attacked, he didn't even scratch her and she just kept on coming. _"Huh?"_

"_You mean I got you!"_ Mars called, and she gave his tail a huge hit with the Megaton Hammer.

"_D-OHH! I… I don't understand… I saw you coming right for me."_

The dust had cleared and he realized he was set up. Venus had crept over, and used her Mirror Shield to reflect an image of Mars. Venus did get hit, but the shield softened the blow.

As the battle waged on, Zelda and the Sages tried all they could to get Link up. _"Come on Link, wake up already."_ snapped Ruto. She tried spraying him with water, except his bubble-suit blocked it. _"Oh… Fish-Fingers."_

Link was still knocked out hard from Ganondorf's attack. They tried a lot of things. All of them failed, either they couldn't work because of his bubble-suit blocking the way…

So water… and CPR was out of the question…

While in the battle ring… The battle had been going on for quite a while. So far, Ganondorf did seem to be getting a little weak… but suddenly, the Scouts, were looking tired, and they could barely lift up their weapons.

"_Sailor's what's wrong?"_ asked Darien.

The girls had used up far too much of their powers fighting Ganondorf the first time, that and they had taken quite a few hits already.

Ganondorf saw this to his advantage. _"Aww… how sad."_ he chuckled. _"You just got reunited with your friends only to lose them all over again… but don't worry… I'll make sure your there to greet them on the other side!"_

So Darien was left to face the beast alone.

Ganondorf swung back on his blades, and Darien was barely able to dodge, but as Ganondorf tried to turn around. _"Take this!"_ Darien pitched a lot of roses, stem-first into Ganondorf's huge eyes.

"_GAA-OOH!"_

"_Yeah, and you'll smell nice too."_

While Ganondorf was struggling to get the roses off his face, Darien managed to sneak up from behind and give Ganondorf's tail a huge WHACK!

Ganondorf roared ever so loudly, and the surge of his roar, cause Link's eyes to snap open. _"Who?! What?!"_

"_Link… Link… are you alright?"_ asked Zelda.

"_You had us worried there, brother."_ added Darunia.

Link suddenly remember what had happened. Now he was back, and not a moment too soon, because he could see ahead that the battle had been going on for a while.

Now both Ganondorf, and all the others were down from over exhaustion. Ganondorf however still had the power to get up, but the others were all zonked out.

"_Quick… get them out of there before he wakes up."_ said Rauru. With the firewall gone, they got the scouts and Darien to safety, but as for Link… Now it was personal.

Zelda held Link's hands. _"It's up to you now, Link. Destroy Ganon with the sacred Sword."_ she said.

Link promised her, he would… _**(And yet they still can't kiss!)**_

Zelda even gave Link something for good luck to help him. _"Your Triforce of Wisdom…"_ Link asked in surprise. The sages all gasped, and stared in awe. _"But you need it."_

Rauru steeped in. _"Link…Zelda ha her Sage power, and that should be more than enough to aid you in this battle."_ he said.

"_He's got a point."_ said Saria. _"You're going need both the Triforces if you hope to get back the other one from Ganon, and then defeat him."_

Link then look down at the Sailor Scouts. _"Hey don't you worry, kid. We'll look after them."_ said Nabooru.

The others nodded, and Link smiled at them all. Then he turned swiftly, and began walking towards the fallen Ganondorf.

"_There goes a brave man."_ said Impa.

"_A Hero to those in need of aid."_ added Ruto.

"_And a Damn-fine enemy to those of evil and injustice."_ said Darunia.

Ganondorf slowly and shakily got up. _"Ugh!_ _Those rotten brats!"_ he snarled. He turned around and saw Link standing there ready to face him.

"_Give it up, Ganondorf!"_ Link shouted. _"We're obviously too much for you to handle."_

"_You!"_ Ganondorf growled. _"You're a fool to challenge me on your own. I am all powerful."_

Link shook his head. _"I'm no fool… and I'm not weaker than you are. Not anymore… and here's why…"_

He held up each of his hands. _"What's this?"_ Ganondorf growled. _"You have the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage now?"_

"_Hmm… just what I needed, because now I can take this up to the next level."_

His body began glowing as his Triforce of Power began to morph the field around them. _"Hey! What's happening?"_ Link snapped.

"_Just making things a little more interesting."_ Ganondorf answered. _"You and I shall finish this battle in the EVIL REALM, Boy!"_

Then suddenly, a huge dark bubble appeared out of nowhere and trapped Link and Ganondorf inside. _"Link!"_ cried Zelda. She tried to run towards it, but Impa held her back.

"_No, Princess… it is not safe for you."_ she said.

"_No… but Link… I can't lose him again!"_

But Impa explained to Zelda that Link would just fine, the most important thing she could do at the moment was help bring the Sailor Scouts back to full strength.

So… she steeped in front of the fallen warriors and held her hands together… and using her beautiful voice… she began singing her lullaby, and the music actually filled the air around them.

The Scouts bodies began glowing, and they all woke up.

"_Whoa… did someone hit me over the head with a dump-truck, or what?"_ Jupiter asked all groggy.

"_You wish."_ added Venus.

They all snapped too when they saw the giant bubble-dome up ahead. _"Okay… what's with the miniature thunderstorm?"_ asked Mars.

"_Yeah… and Where's Ganondorf?"_ added Darien.

"_And where's, Master?"_ asked Sailor Moon.

_**Inside the dome**__**…**_

The Sacred Realm was one a most mystical place, according to Link's tales, but now… it was nothing but a world filled with darkness and evil waves _**(Picture it like the Shadow Realm)**_… and it was all Ganondorf's doing.

Link, now not needing to wear his bubble-suit, looked around him. "It's dark… so dark." Link said.

"_Hmm, mm, mm… yes… marvelous isn't it."_ chuckled Ganondorf. _"And you might as well give it up, Boy. For there is no way you can possibly beat me here. You're cut off from your friends… they can never reach us now."_

Link's scowl became ever more fierce. "I may be cut off from my friends, but I don't have to have them near me to face you!" He withdrew the Master-Sword. "Now let's finish this!"

"_Ha, ha, ha… Finish it we will."_ chuckled Ganondorf. _"Three seconds… that's how long I you have to live."_ And he leapt over with a huge roar to cut Link into bits.

However… when his blades came into contact with Link's sword, the power of the two Trifroces actually gave Link a lot of extra strength, that he was actually able to engage a blade-lock struggle against Ganondorf's huge blades.

Ganondorf pushed and, grunted angrily, but Link was actually fling him backward and off his feet, and hack at his tail. _"YARGH!"_

"Three seconds and counting… I'm still here."

Ganondorf got up slowly, as that last blow seemed to do a lot of damage. _"I… I don't understand."_ he said. _"You were able to repel both my blades with your sword alone?_"

"_It's not possible… it cannot be… how can two Triforces over-power my own?!"_

"It's not the Triforces that are actually powering me, Ganondorf." Link said with a smirk. "But it's something much more than you'll ever come to understand!"

Their battle waged on…

_**While outside**_…

The Sages, and the Scouts were unable to determine anything of what was going on inside the bubble-dome. It was as if Link and Ganondorf had dropped off the very face of the Universe itself.

Which in a way they sort of did… as the Evil Realm, according to Zelda, was a completely different world.

Zelda was almost too worried about Link to even break out into panic, but she was twitching an awful lot.

Even the Sailor scouts were getting irritated at all this blind waiting. Wondering what had become of their beloved teacher, and mentor.

"_Well I'm not just going to sit here, and wait."_ snapped Jupiter and she began running towards the bubble-dome.

"_Jupiter, Wait!"_ called Sailor Moon, but Jupiter just kept going, and she crashed right into the bubble-dome and disappeared… well… actually, she didn't really disappear.

"_Huh? What the-"_

"_Jupiter… do you read us."_ asked Saria over the Radio. _"Can you hear us?"_

"_Yeah… I can hear you… but I just passed through it."_ Jupiter answered. She ran through he dome again and came back out of it from where the others were standing.

"_Yo, somethin' ain't right here."_ said Nabooru.

Mercury walked right up to the dome and stuck her hand through it. No sooner had it gone in did it pop out and begin waving back at her. _"Ah! There' no way in… absolutely none."_ she said.

Whatever that dome-bubble was, Ganondorf must have made created it to keep him and Link in, and keep the others out. This meant, they couldn't get inside to help Link at all.

"_Man, can't we ever get a break?!"_ snarled Darien.

"_There's got to be a way to reach out to him… or break this bubble thing, or whatever."_ said Mars.

Then suddenly, Zelda had an idea. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't, but it was their only chance, and everyone immediately agreed they had to try it.

The all stood in a circle around the bubble-dome, hand-in-hand, and began believing in Link. Each of them concentrated hard, and suddenly… they begin to see things inside the Evil-Realm itself.

Link just took a mighty big hit from Ganondorf, but then he quickly rekindled and struck Ganondorf back.

"_This doesn't look." _said Ruto. _"We've got to do something."_

_I agree, we must…"_ added Rauru. _"Everyone, listen to what I say…"_

Once the plan had been explained, everyone shut their eyes really tight, and began focusing nearly all their powers and forces together into Zelda's love, and light… _"We're coming my darling… just hold on." _she said in her thoughts.

While they did that…

Link and Ganondorf were completely unaware of what was going on, and Link was begging to look very tired. Ganondorf was able to knock him off his feet just by blowing hard.

"_Bwa, ha, ha, ha! Give it up, Boy!"_ and he fired a small blast of energy causing Link to roll over.

"_D-OHH! AA-HOA!"_

"_You shall never escape from this battle alive. There is no one who can save you this time."_

Link barley even had enough strength to even speak. "It's… no use." he cried. "He's too strong… I'm running out of power!"

He could hear and felt the big footsteps of the beast coming towards him. "This is it… it won't be long now." Link peeped. _"Zelda…my love… I'm sorry… I have failed you."_ he thought.

Ganondorf reached Link and rubbed his blades together. _"Heh, heh, heh… I have waited a long time for this moment."_ he raised his blades up high.

"_Finally the moment of truth! The once proud Hero of Time… WILL BE NO MORE!"_

Link braced himself for his end… but before Ganondorf could bring his arms down. _"GAA-AAH!"_ a big beam of light seemed to burst through a hole in the realm and blind him.

Not only that, but Link's body began glowing as he could feel his energy coming back to him. "Huh… what's happening?"

More bursts of light penetrated through the darkness in the void. Ganondorf had shielded his eyes and growled angrily. _"Stop! Stop it!"_ he roared._ "I CAN'T STAND… THE LIGHT!"_

"Well, too bad, hot shot!" came a voice.

Link and Ganondorf looked up, it was Zelda, the Sages, the Scouts, and Darien all afloat around the void and casting their light upon the realm, and transferring their powers to Link.

"Ganondorf… you've caused nothing but pain and suffering everywhere!" snapped Sailor Moon. "We cannot and will not allow you to continue!"

Ganondorf gasped and growled

"Ganondorf…" called Rauru. "Together… our combined powers are far greater than all of your evil, and you shall never triumph over us."

Ganondorf turned back to face Link. _"Then… this power of yours..?!"_

Link nodded. "Correct Ganondorf… My power comes from within… I HAVE A HEART!"

"_N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

The void of the Realm seemed to collapse, and it broke up. Everyone reawakened on the Asteroid, in their bubble suits.

"_No! You've destroyed my vortex!"_ roared Ganondorf.

Everyone was back safe and sound. _"Hey… where's Link?"_ asked Saria.

Darien looked up… and he gasped _"He's up there!"_

Everyone looked up and saw Link standing high above in the air, in his Fierce Deity form and holding his Master Sword in one hand, and in his other… was the _Triforce of Power._

Ganondorf looked on his hand, and it as indeed gone. _"Ah?!"_

Then everyone looked up as the other two Tricorces, _Wisdom_ and _Courage_ began spinning around together, and finally in a large burst of light… they became one.

Everyone gazed wide-eyed and jaws hung open. _"Would you look at that!"_ cried Sailor Moon.

"_After Ten thousand long years… the Triforce has been reassembled into one."_ said Zelda.

Ganondorf's huge eyes just bulged even further. _"At last…!"_ he cried. _"At long last… it's mine!"_ He leapt up into the and flew straight for it. _"AHH… MINE… MINE!"_

But before he could get with in reaching point of it, he was halted right where he was by a glowing source of light.

"_YARGH… AAH!"_

He was completely stuck in mid-air… he could move in any direction and was just floating there with his body flailing around. Then everyone looked and saw that it was Zelda casting the light.

"_I am using the remains of my power to hold the Evil King."_ she said. _"All of you… transfer your power to Link…. And Link… use your Sacred sword to deliver the final blow!"_

Everyone nodded and Each Sage and Sailor Scout stood hand in hand. Rauru and Darin were able to work together… and they all began concentrating.

"_This… This cannot be happening!"_ Ganondorf cried.

Link looked down upon he beast and snarled. _"Oh… but it is!" _

He held out his arms and the Triforce began to fly around him, and then insert itself into his chest causing him to glow with a mystical light _**(Like a super sayian)**_

"_Help me!"_ he called as he held his sword up high. _"Help give me your strength so we may put an end to this dark age finally and for good!"_

"_ECTOPHASE, ACTIVATE!"_

"_GO FIERCE DIETY!"_

His sword glowed even brighter than it had ever glowed before.

"_Sages… Sailors… NOW!"_ cried Zelda and she began transferring what little power she had left to Link.

"_Ancient Creators of Hyrule, and those of their descendants!"_ cried Rauru. _"Now… send your powers to the chosen one, to vanquish the Evil Incarnation of Darkness from this world!"_

One by one the Sailors called out their planet powers and the Sages called upon their elements.

"_MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"… "SAGE OF SHADOW!"_

"_MERCURY STAR POWER!"… "SAGE OF WATER!"_

"_MARS STAR POWER!"… "SAGE OF FIRE!"_

"_JUPTIER STAR POWER!"… "SAGE OF FOREST!"_

"_VENUS STAR POWER!"… "SAGE OF SPIRIT!"_

"_POWER CHANGE!"… "SAGE OF LIGHT!"_

Some many beams of light flew around all over the place and then went up into the blade of the Master-Sword, and into Link's body… making his power URTERLY INCREDIBLE!

"_SACRED… MASTER-SWORD… OBLITERATE!_ Link shouted and he began soaring like a missile, with his sword at the ready, straight for the beast. _"SO LONG… GANON!"_

Ganondorf growled loudly and held his blades up in defense. _"THIS WORLD IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU… I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE NEXT!"_

Link flew straight into the blades and was struggling against them. _"HERE'S MY REAL POWER!"_ he thundered. _"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

The Triforce in his chest began glowing madly causing Ganondorf's blade to crumple. _"A-ah… AAH!"_

_**(EXTREME WHITE FLASH)**_

"_YAAAAAH!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

Link had flown clean through the belly of the beast, and zoomed out through the backside… making a huge hole you could see right through him.

Everyone looked up and began cheering…. THEY GOT HIM!

Ganondorf was beginning to spark as his body began to break up. _"YOU…!"_ he thundered at everyone below.

"_CURSE YOU… ZELDA!"_

"_CURSE YOU… SAGES!"_

"_CURSE YOU… SAILOR SCOUTS!"_

"_CURSE YOU… TUXEDO MASK!"_

He looked angrily over his shoulder. _"CURSE YOU… LINK!"_

His breathing became heavier as his voice began to trail off. _"You may think you all have won! BUT YOU HAVEN'T!" _he roared. _"You may have defeated me… but the Earth will still be destroyed!"_

"_You'll never stop my Asteroid from hitting it and destroying everything! IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU… HA, HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH, AH!"_

"_U-UGH… OW!" _Beams of light… and bolts of lighting began escaping from his body. _"EE-EE… OOH… AAH… AA-AAH…YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH…!"_

_**KAPOOOOOOOOW!**_

He EXPLODED in a huge ball of fire and smoke… sending Link crashing down to the ground below. _"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

He landed with a huge crash… His Fierce Deity mask fell off and caught fire.

Everyone ran over to him. _"Link! Link, are you okay!" _cried Zelda.

"_Master?"_ cried Sailor Moon.

Link looked up smiling the biggest smile he had ever smiled. _"We did it."_ He said happily. _"It's over!"_

Everyone's faces burst into an explosion of cheers. _"WE WON!"_

The cheering suddenly faded when Speed came out from hiding in the shuttle and warn them that they now had less than twenty minutes.

"_All right…"_ Link said. _"Let's get the bomb ready and go home."_

The bomb was placed carefully and slowly begin lowered down into the hole, but before it went any further, Speed stopped it and saw something he didn't like in the least.

The timer-box on the bomb was beeping and flashing the word _"Error… Error!"_ over and over. _"Oh, no! Please, man, no!"_ he cried as he tried to get it working.

The others didn't like where this was coming from. _"Is there a problem, Colonel?"_ asked Link… and indeed there was a problem with the bomb.

"_The timer… the remote… the whole thing's dead."_ Speed answered.

Everyone's faces broke out into deep concern and worry. _"Dead?"_ asked Sailor Moon. _"The… the bomb is… dead?"_

Speed checked all the systems._ "No… the bomb still works."_ replied Speed. _"It's the remote trigger that's dead. It must have gotten damaged in the rock storm and during the battle."_

This was very bad indeed, and so Link had to ask. _"How do we detonate it?"_

Speed didn't answer… and he didn't have to. That look in his eyes… that cold, and concerned stare. Everyone stared back with a horrified look on their faces,

_**At Houston**__**…**_

They had received word of what was happening, and Yamato gathered everyone around to deliver the bad news.

"We have 18 minutes to Zero Barrier." He said with concern. "We've got some very bad news." He paused a moment, "The remote detonator on the bomb has been damaged beyond repair."

This meant that the bomb could not be detonated from a safe distance. It would have to be detonated manually… but this meant. "… It means that _somebody's_ going to have to _stay behind_."

_**(Who do you think it's going to be?)**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__…_


	51. It's finally over

_**Author's notes:**_

_**This is it…**_

_**I can't believe it, but here it is… after all this time since November, we've made it.**_

_**At long last after all these years since I was Eight years-old, my dream come-true.**_

**FINAL EPISODE**

Everyone was sitting in the cargo bay of the shuttle, Lightage. All of them not saying anything. Too horrified, and to ashamed to speak up knowing someone would have to stay behind and activate the bomb.

How could they make a decision like that? Well, however they would make it, they had to make it fast as there was only less than 15 minutes to go before Zero Barrier.

To make it just a little easier, they already knew who wasn't going to stay behind. Speed, and Renee were needed to fly the shuttle, and the Sailor Scouts, and Darien had lives and families to get back to on Earth.

This left only Link, Zelda, and the Six Sages, and still the choice was not easy.

Everyone had used up pretty much all their power, and whoever left the cargo bay would be leaving for good. With no possible way out.

"All right… we have to make a choice right now." said Speed. "It takes two people to fly this thing. So either we all stay and die… or the eight of you draw straws."

More silence followed, and then Ruto spoke up. "I say… we all stay and die; but that's me talking."

"I'll draw…" said Zelda. "Let's draw for it."

"Nobody's going to draw straws." Link said. "I'll stay and take of it."

"Well I can't live with that sort of thing." said Darunia.

"Nobody asked if you live with it!" snapped Impa.

They began quarreling a little bit, until Rauru broke them all up. "Do you honestly think that I will let you all volunteer for this so I can live another thousand years in regret that I didn't volunteer myself… Absolutely not!"

"Hey y'all…" said Nabooru. "Let's draw… and let's see which one of us is going to stay up here and dance."

There was no other quick way out of it. "All right… let's just draw and get this over with." said Link.

"I'm not drawing against _you,_ Link." said Saria.

"Well I'm going to draw against you… so you better just go along with us."

Darien came over to them all with eight rose-stems clutched in his hand. "Whoever gets the short one… leaves." he said. One-by-one they each took a stem, and then looked to see who lost.

It wasn't Link…

It wasn't Rauru, Saria, or Darunia…

And it wasn't Ruto, Impa, or Nabooru…

Everyone turned slowly around towards Zelda…_ she_ had gotten the short one. Everyone stood in shame and horror.

"Oh, dear!" Zelda cried. "Well… I guess that's me out." She said trying to keep calm, but everyone could sense that she was really afraid. "Well… let's go… we have about 10 minutes."

Mercury came over with the results of what to do. "The bomb's outer-shell is very sensitive when's it armed." she said. "Either you stand over the hole and blast it from above… or send a series of shockwaves through the ground… the bomb will blow."

Zelda nodded. "Yeah… I-I-I can do that…. sure thing."

"I'll take her down." Link said sounding low. "I want to be with her one last time."

They both walked into the elevator-tube and the hatch sealed. Everyone watching with sad faces as the lift began to move.

The sages all held their heads low… they were about to lose their leader… the Princess of their former land. They couldn't even imagine how bad Link was feeling.

_Actually on the way down, outside… Link and Zelda didn't even look at each other, but Link could feel Zelda's nerves at danger levels…She was scared… really scared._

_Not to mention he could feel her sadness knowing they would have to say goodbye to each other, and after such a short reunion too._

_No… he wasn't going to let this happen. He couldn't let her do this to him again… She put her life on the line to save Link when Planet Legora blew up._

_Besides… he already knew something that would probably make thing all the better. He just had to hope Zelda would realize it too._

The reached rock bottom, and clicked on their bubble-suits… and as they steeped outside, Link was holding one of his arrows behind his back.

"_Will you do me a favor, Link?"_ Zelda asked. _"When you… get back."_ she paused. _"Tell the Sages… that I will always be with them. Okay? And you please take my place as their leader? …will you?"_

Link stood right behind her. _"Sure… whatever you say, Princess."_ he said.

Then quick like lightning he stabbed his arrow right through her suit, popping a huge hole in the back causing all the air to get sucked out of it. Zelda gasped, and held her neck trying to breathe. _"AAH!… AH!_

Link whirled her around to face him as he rubbed his hand across his chest and handed her the Triforce. _"Take this with you back to Earth!"_ he told her as he slipped through the hole and into her dress.

Then he picked her up fiercely, _"Make sure it gets back safely!"_ and he shoved her back into the tube. _"Get in there!"_

Zelda was still gasping and choking as Link leapt back outside… sealed the doors up, and jammed them tight so she couldn't get back out.

"_It's my turn now!"_

Zelda hastily stretched and ripped out of her suit. _"LINK! LINK!"_ she screamed as she got up and pounded on the glass. _"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! IT'S MY JOB!"_

Link shook his head. _"No it isn't, Zelda… it should never have been your job to begin with."_ he said.

Zelda's eyes widened. Tears began to pour down her face as Link look directly into her eyes. _"Zelda… I love you. More than anything, in all the dimensions, times, and places in this Universe."_

"_You risked yourself once to save me… but I could never live with myself if I let you do it again."_ he placed his hand directly on the glass where hers was.

Zelda's tears were falling in earnest now. Streaking down her face, splashing on the floor, and staining her dress. "Link." she sobbed.

Link let go of the glass, and hit the Up-switch._ "Thank you, Zelda..."_

"_Link, No!"_

"_I love you, dear!"_

The lift started to go up and Zelda was on her knees crying madly now as she pounded on the glass.

"_LINK… I LOVE YOU! DON'T GO LINK… NO, YOU CAN'T… LINK, NO… PLEASE!"_

"_My Princess."_

"_DON'T DO THIS, LINK… PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

"_LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"_

Then, she was gone, and Link began to walk away towards the drill site.

While up in the shuttle…

Everyone was most shocked. Instead of meeting Link in the tube, they found Zelda on her knees and crying like No-tomorrow.

"What happened?" asked Darien.

Then Saria had a pretty good idea. "That crazy, stubborn, Son-of-a-!"

_**Back outside**_…

Link took the time to gaze around him and he sighed. _"Yeah… that's me all right… a real big hero."_ he said sarcastically. _"All right, Speed… let's get everyone out of here."_

_**On the Shuttle**__**…**_

"Everyone prepare for lift-off." said Speed.

"All systems checked, and confirmed." added Renee.

The Sailors and the Sages hastily helped each other strap into their seats. Both Impa, and Sailor Moon had to help Zelda because she barley even moving. She looked so petrified, and her eyes all empty and saddened.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Sailor Moon.

Impa just shook her head, "All we can do… is hope."

_**Back outside**_…

Link had climbed into the Armadillo that had been left behind, and took off his bubble-suit. Then he got out his Ocarina, and played Saria's song, and by using just a little bit of magic he saved from the Triforce…

On the shuttle…

Everyone heard the song, but instead of Link just talking to them by thought, he used his magi to create a holographic image of himself on the bridge.

"Master?" said Sailor Moon.

"Link?" cried Zelda.

Link smiled, _"Hey everyone."_ he said. _"Look… I haven't got much time so I'll want to make this as short as I can."_

He cast his look towards the Sailor Scouts. _"I want to thank you girls for everything."_ He said. _"I never could have done all this if it wasn't for all of you."_

The girls felt touched… so touched, that they began crying softly. _"And Darien… you're the best ally a hero could ever ask for."_

Darien shut his eyes tight and sniveled. "Hey… no sweat." he cried. "I still would've been dead by now if it wasn't for you and your friends."

"We all would have been dead long ago…" cried Jupiter. "If it wasn't for you, Master."

"We're so scared." cried Sailor Moon.

Link smiled sadly. _"I know you are… and so am I."_ he said. _"But there won't be anything to be scared of soon."_

"_Look… I want you all to know… I may not be gone for too long at all."_

He told them that he had given Zelda the Triforce, and they all remembered the legends. Whoever had all three forces in balance, like Link or Zelda, they could have any wish they wanted granted.

They could wait for Link to go down, and then bring him back… but the chances that it would actually work were almost nothing, to hopeless.

"_But I want you all to know… if this doesn't work… if I can't be brought back… I want you all to know."_ A tear rolled down Link's cheek. _"… That I love you all… very much."_

Everyone, even Speed and Renee had a tear to shed.

"We all love you too, Master." cried Mars.

"From the bottom of our hearts, brother." added Darunia.

"_I have to go now."_ Link say. _"Goodbye."_ And his image faded out.

"No… Link no!" cried Zelda. She buried her face in her hands again and sobbed softly.

A few minutes later… the shuttle was ready for take off, and everyone was all strapped and ready to go. They also had to hurry, because another dust storm was brewing up.

"_What happening up there? Why haven't you left yet."_ asked Link.

"We're going, Link." said Speed. "Fire thrusters!"

Renee fired the rockets, but all the engines did was jolt and choke. The shuttle wasn't going anywhere.

"Quick… try it again!"

They did try again, but ended up with the same results. "What's going on?!" asked Rauru.

"The engines aren't firing… we can't get off."

Renee got up to check the engines, and Rauru and Impa went with her, as they were the eons who helped build the shuttle.

"Come on! We have to get out of here and fast!" cried Sailor Moon.

_**TIME TO ZERO BARRIER**__**…**_

_**2:47… 2:46… 2:45…**_

_**At Houston**__**… **_

Everyone was growing concerned. The Shuttle should've left by now.

"Come in, Lightage… you fire those rockets and you get out of there now!" cried Yamato.

_**On the Asteroid**_…

The rocks were starting to fly everywhere, and the winds were getting angrier. Without Ganondorf to control the Asteroid… all the eruptions and shockwaves came and went at random.

"_You guys have less than a minute. Don't think I won't blow this thing."_ Link called. Then he got knocked over by a few rocks and wind blasts. _"Get out of here guys… it's getting real bad out here."_ he groaned.

"Come on guys… get those engines working!" snapped Speed.

Renee, Rauru and Impa had checked over all the systems and so far… absolutely nothing seemed to be out of place. "There's got to be something!" said Rauru.

"Whatever it is, find it and fix it NOW!" growled Renee.

The storm was growing even wilder outside. _"Guys I mean it… GET OFF THIS ROCK!"_ shouted Link.

Then suddenly, they found the fault in the engines. "I don't believe it…" she said "I put a battery-transformer on upside-down."

The moment she adjusted it to the right position, the engines began coming back online. "All right… let's hurry." said Renee.

Link could hear the shuttle roaring to life. _"Play it all you want, fly-guys."_

Everyone was strapped in tight. "Initiate thrusters on my mark." snapped Speed. "Two. One… BLAST OFF!"

POW! The rockets fired, and everyone was thrown hard back into their seats as they began going up faster and faster, leaving Link behind.

Link shielded his eyes from the brightness of the thrusters as the shuttle climbed higher and higher. Finally, they had maximum thrust and were well away from the Asteroid.

Speed looked down through his window. "Thank you, Link." he said. "Thank you."

Now that the shuttle was far enough, all Link had to do was thrust his sword into he ground and that would trigger so many shockwaves and gas pockets, that the bomb would explode.

He had to hurry because it was still unknown if the blast would only split the Asteroid in half… and if it did beyond Zero-Barrier… the Earth was doomed!

But before Link could even ready himself… the Asteroid began to go berserk. Quaking and erupting. The ground was breaking up all around Link and sending him way up high.

_**At Houston**__… _

_**TIME TO ZERO BARRIER**__**…**_

_**1:17… 1:16… 1:15…**_

"Shuttle's out of range… still no detonation!" cried Kakeru.

Yamato was really getting irritated. "Come on, Link… blow the bomb! Blow it now!"

…

Link quickly whipped out his Hookshot and latched it around a d loop in a rock before he flew off into space and was no struggling and grunting madly trying to pull himself back down.

While on the shuttle. Speed was getting really worried that the bomb hadn't been blown yet. "Something's not right… too much time has gone by."

_**TIME TO ZERO BARRIER**__**…**_

_**1:02… 1:01… 1:00…**_

Himeko was calculating the time limit. "Zero-Barrier is about to be breached… _One Minute!"_

_**55… 54… 53… **_

Speed began reaching for a lever. "We're going back and do it ourselves!"

"Just don't…" said Venus. "Wait one more minute!"

_**42… 41… 40… **_

Link finally crashed onto the ground hard and rolled over a bit upon his landing near the hole.

_**39… 38… 37… **_

"We're about to cross the threshold!" cried Kakeru.

"Come on… blow that bomb, Link!" cried Yamato.

_**26… 25… 24… **_

"Colonel!" snapped Venus. "We're asking you… JUST… ONE… MORE… MINUTE!"

_**19… 18… 17… **_

Link stood himself upright in the storm, and pulled out his sword.

_**16… 15… 14… **_

"Link will do it. I know he will." Zelda said softly. She looked out the window. "He doesn't know how to fail."

_**13… 12… 11… **_

Link looked straight ahead of him, directly at the Earth, and he held his glowing sword up high over his head.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… **_

"_WE WIN ZELDA!"_

_**6… 5…4…**_

"DO IT NO-O-O-OW!" shouted Yamato.

_**3… 2… 1…**_

Link brought his arms down hard and thrusted his sword right into the ground.

_**ZERO!**_

_**BOOM!**_

The Asteroid gave a very huge jolt, and began to quake. Causing Link's eyes to open wide to his very last thoughts of all his friends and loved ones as they zoomed right past his face.

_Serena… Amy… Rei… Lita… Mina… Darien…Luna… Artimus…Queen Serenity Rauru… Saria… Darunia… Ruto… Impa… Nabooru… Navi… and finally at the very end…_

_Zelda! His love!_

_**KABOOM… KAPOW… KABLAM**_

The entire drill site went up in flames, vaporizing Link's body and all the equipment in a flash. The Asteroid began shaking violently as explosions spread all over its surface, and it began to flare up.

Everyone in the shuttle screamed and hid their eyes from the radiation of the explosions.

The Asteroid turned a very bright white and then… THE BIGGEST AND BADDEST OF ALL EXPLOSIONS! Followed by green radiations lights, and humming sounds.

The shuttle got rocked and bumped about violently as small rocks began to pelt at it's outer shell. Rocking and tumbling everyone inside.

Mortified screams… groans and cries came from them all as they were rocked about int heir seats.

_**At Houston**__**…**_

Everyone was cheering wildly.

"We have detonation!" cried Kakeru. "Confirming detonation!"

All across the world… people in every town, city, and country looked up at the bright explosion that filled the night skies making it as bright as day, and the rest heard the news.

Everyone on Earth leapt up onto their feet and cheered. Their cheering was so big and powerful… you could almost here it from space.

….

There was one final HUGE EXPLOSION… and millions of tiny rocks, no bigger than a suitcase began to fly in all directions.

Kakeru calculated everything up. "The target has been completely vaporized!" he cried. "Most of the small pieces will miss the Earth entirely, and all the rest will burn up harmlessly in the atmosphere."

It was all over.

…

The armor on the Sailor Scout's suits had vanished, and their suits became plain again. Darien also lost his Goron sword and Deku nuts again. Which definitely meant… he was gone!

The shuttle had began to soar through the meteor-shower, and everyone got out of their seats To take one last look as the lights of the explosion faded out.

"Houston… this is Lightage." Speed said softly. "Mission accomplished… we're coming home."

"_We copy that, Lightage."_

"Yo, Link…" Darunia said under his breath. "… You the man."

Zelda placed her hand on her window, and her head sank down past her arms as her tears began to float around in the weightlessness.

Darien walked over to the sobbing Princess. She turned to him and then threw herself into his arms and began to let out all her emotion.

The Sailor Scouts all began to cry softly, and the Sages each had a tear to shed.

_**The next morning**_…

The sun rose on one half of the world to begin a new day, and at the same time was setting on the other half marking the end of the great nightmare.

Most countries across the world were still cheering, and they had every right too… not only was the Asteroid gone… but Ganondorf… the King of Evil had been completely destroyed, finally and forever.

He would never be able to return to their world, either in spirit, or bodily form. His Evil would never again threaten the Universe… thus peace had finally been restored.

The shuttle was now Soaring over the Californian-Airport, preparing to touchdown. Everyone couldn't wait to get off.

"I never really told anyone this before… but I really hate flying." said Nabooru.

"You and me both." said Jupiter. "It'd be an awful shame to die now."

Zelda just wanted to get down there fast… remembering what she had to do. She used to Triforce Link had given her.

Her first wish was to restore the Earth and all those who had been killed before the Asteroid had even begun it's reign of terror.

As a result, every building that had been destroyed, and every person who had been killed was completely restored to their former glory, and the Earth was I one piece again.

Like a Miracle.

Then… she didn't wish for only her beloved Link to be brought back to life. She wished to bring back everyone who had been lost on the mission, and to have them awaiting their arrival down on Earth.

"Touchdown looking good." said Speed.

"Minus 10 feet." Added Renee. "Four. Three. Two. One!"

The shuttle gave a huge jolt as the landing wheels screeched against he runway, and gently glided to a complete stop.

"Welcome home, astronauts." said Speed. "And welcome to Earth, everyone." he said to the sages.

The hatch opened wide and they could hear the sound of crowds cheering to welcome them back. They waited until the escape slide was stretched out.

"After you… Princess." Darien said.

Zelda nodded, and then she leapt onto the slide and slide down followed by everyone else at random. They began marching away from the shuttle towards the welcoming crowd.

And there at the front of them all…

Colonel Kata Xerxes… Pilot Shana Elmsford… Lt's. Estevan Gruber, and Ryua Malfoy. There were all back to life and looking fine, and there was Navi hovering above Link's head.

Zelda immediately began to run towards him, with tears in her eyes and her heart rushing faster than her feet.

Everyone began applauding when Link took Zelda into his arms and twirled her around. As the girls all looked on ahead… they realized that their whole families had been brought to the runway by NASA escort.

All of them so happy their daughters had made it home safely,, and even prouder to know they were the Sailor Scouts all along.

Mercury even got to see her long lost astringed father. _**(His face will be off screen)**_

Mars's Grandpa still thought he was only seeing things. No way his granddaughter was Sailor Mars… but Chad knew it was true, and Rei even dipped him back and actually planted one on him.

"You still owe me that date big guy." She said. "I just saved your butt big time."

Sailor Moon and Darien were sharing a warm embrace, but it was broken when Sailor Moon saw her family coming for her.

Sammy walked right up to her and look her straight in the eyes. "Serena?"

She nodded, and Sammy hugged her warmly and began to cry into her shoulder. Sailor Moon hugged her little brother back as her tears began to fall, and she kissed his cheek.

Then it was huge family hug with Ikuko and Kenji.

Darien wiped a tear from his eye.

As Link and Zelda kept on staring at each other and Zelda kept creasing his face wither hands. Yamato Nervously approached them and the other Aliens. "Excuse me, folks." He said.

He salted to them all. "Yamato :Matt" Ishida. Executive Director of the National Air Space Agency, Houston, Texas."

Then he held out his hand. "On behalf of all the people of Earth… I welcome you all in peace."

Link shook his hand first… then Zelda, and each of the Sages.

"You know… maybe these Earthlings aren't so bad after all." said Ruto.

The Sailor scouts then began crowding around Link hugging him and planting kisses all over his cheeks.

"Oh, Master."

"Welcome back, cowboy."

Link smiled at all the girls and Darien. "Thank you all." he said. "I really don't know how to express my gratitude for all your help."

They all began to giggle. "I think we all know a way." said Jupiter.

Then Zelda walked up to Link. "My Hero… may I?" she asked while blushing.

The Sages all nodded and everyone began chanting. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Who was Link kidding. He gently took Zelda into his arms, and their lips touched for the first time in Ten-Thousand years.

Everyone cheered for joy.

_**(Don't log off just yet… there is the Epilogue coming you know)**_


	52. Thanks for eveything

**EPILOGUE**

Link didn't give the girls, or Darien back their armor and weapons… and he didn't have to. They would no longer be needed them.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye everyone." Link said.

"Goodbye?" asked Sailor Moon.

"But where are you all going?" asked Artimus.

"Where else? Home." said Saria

"Now that we have the Triforce back… we plan to bring our planet and all it's inhabitance back to life… and we can start our lives over again." said Zelda.

"But wait…" cried Jupiter. "What if someone else comes along and attacks your planet again?"

"Ah-ha… but that just presupposes where we failed the first time." said Rauru.

Darunia nodded, and pounded his fist into his other hand. "This time it's going to be different, sister. We've had 10,000 years to think about it."

"But what about us?" asked Mars. "You've done so much for us, all of you… we need you with us."

Ruto shook her head. "No you don't." she said. "You've all proven to us that you have great skills on your own."

Nabooru nodded. "Kids… you're all the finest bunch of fighters we've pulled off the streets in ages. You know how to rock worlds big time."

The Scouts understood. "So… you're going to recreate Planet Legora?" asked Mercury. "We hope you have a safe journey."

Impa smiled and bowed her head. "Ah… but child… that world will not Planet Legora." she said.

This confused everyone, and then Link said… "It will be… OUR WORLD."

With that, all their bodies began to glow, and the slowly flew up, into the sky. The Sailor Scouts waved to the aliens s they flew away, and the Air-Force and NASA officials saluted to them.

"Good Luck Sailor Scouts." called Rauru.

"Goodbye everyone." said Saria.

"Catch you later Brothers and Sisters." smirked Darunia.

"So long you guys." called Ruto.

"Thank you everyone." said Impa.

"Smell you later kids." smirked Nabooru.

"Bye… I won't forget you guys." called Navi.

Everyone down below kept waving. "Goodbye, Master."

"Goodbye Princess."

"Have a safe journey home."

Link and Zelda looked down upon them all. "Farewell, you poor Earth creatures." Zelda said.

Link held out his Ocarina. "Well will never forget you." he said. "But for you… your memories of us will only exist within your hearts."

He played the song of time and sent a wave of white flashes all over the Earth. Everyone didn't realize what was happening, and before they knew it…

_**The Next day**__**…**_

A Normal quiet morning until a certain shriek of shock alerted everyone in the neighborhood. Who was Shrieking, and why was she shrieking. Two guesses, but you'd only need one.

"AGH… Late again! Oh why didn't somebody wake me up!" cried Serena as she dashed out the door almost forgetting her lunch and book-bag. "Oh, why does school have to be so early in the morning!"

As Serena ran down the streets… Luna and Artimus… the only ones _mostly unaffected_ by Link, erasing their memories, watched her.

"I'm really proud of our Scouts." said Artimus. "They really did it."

"Yes… only now, for some reason they don't remember each other." said Luna. "It's almost as if they never even met. They don't remember being friends, or Sailor Scouts. Nothing."

_Link had done a real good job of Erasing their minds. They did not remember him, the Sages, or the battle with Ganondorf on the Asteroid. Neither did Luna or Artimus._

"Oh well… they just have to meet up again… become friends, and maybe then things will come back together."

"Yes… but what about Serena and Darien?"

"_Hi… I'm Serena. A hospital volunteer. You've had a real bad accident, I hope your okay."_

"_Yeah… you know Serena, no offense, but have the weirdest looking hair. Looks like a pair of meatballs." _

"_Here I come in to cheer you up, and you say MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE MEATBALLS!"_

_**Somewhere, out in another Galaxy**__**…**_

Planet Legora had been completely restored, and all the life forms on the planet were back thanks to Link and Zelda's wish on the Triforce.

This time, the planet was protected and recreated by the light of goodness, and could never again be invaded or attack by evil forces.

With that all settled, Link and Zelda decided to pick up where they left off…

They were now bowing before Rauru in the royal garden, with all of Hyrule gathered before them to celebrate this glorious event. Link and Zelda were finally tying the knot.

Zelda was wearing a most elegant wedding gown,

And Link… was wearing a very strong looking outfit. A White stocking-cap and matching tunic with a picture of Triforce on the chest, golden shoulder-pads. Silver undergarment… and a blue and purple cape with matching boots.

Once they given permission to kiss, before they did that… Zelda peeked over through the transparent parts of her veil, and Link looked over his shoulder into the gardens…

In honor of their actions and their friendship toward everyone. Golden life-sized statutes of, Sailor's Moon… Mercury… Mars… Jupiter… and Venus. Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artimus.

And one final larger than life-sized one of Queen Serenity… Link's magical created daughter.

Link and Zelda smiled, knowing they were all there with them in spirit as they slowly moved forward and kissed with such a deep love and passion… all of Hyrule went wild with cheers.

That night, came a well deserved honeymoon… and yes… let's say the got a little dirty…

"Oh, my darling." cried Zelda. "I love you so much."

"As I you… my Princess."

The first year and a-half of their marriage, Link and Zelda were crowed King and Queen of Hyrule, and yes… they did have children.

_Six wonderful children…_

First Zelda gave birth to their Son… then she had two twin daughters… and finally triplets… all of them daughters.

One boy and five girls… and they were all named after all their friends on Earth

Link and Zelda never forgot about the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask, in fact, all of Hyrule looked up to their statues like gods.

Link and Zelda always had time for their children, playing with them. Going on picnics, teaching them how to ride horses at the Ranch.

As Link and Zelda tucked their tired little babies into their cribs and their toddlers into bed, admiring how sweet they were.

Then they walked out to the balcony of the castle and loop up to the sky where the Moon was full and the Stars were shining like diamonds.

"Thank you everyone." Link prayed to the Moon. "You will always remain in my heart always."

Zelda turned her husband towards her and smiled. "Our friendship is so strong… I just know they will have heard you." she said.

Link smiled down at his wife, and they shared a romantic embrace. "Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick." Navi muttered as she flew off for her night flight."

_**SAILOR MOON LEGEND OF ZELDA**_

_**THE END**_

_**Author's final notes:**_

_**Well… I did it. I really finally, truthfully did it!**_

_**It all started when I was Eight… playing with my Thunder Megazord and pretend the Scouts looked up to hi mentor.**_

_**Then when I was Fourteen… I used Link instead, and so began the biggest and greatest of ideas I ever had.**_

_**Now… here I am… my dream come true (Wipes away a tear)**_ _**Thank you all for staying by my side, and believing in me.**_

_**I dare say… this is one of the single most powerful stories on all of Fan fiction, and I am very, very please with my work.**_

_**I'd say this was Eight months… One week… and Four days of a Job… WELL DONE!**_

_**Now I must be off… to write more exciting stories… but I don't think they'll ever be another one like this again… it's a ONE, and ONLY OF IT'S KIND.**_

_**(Waves) **_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
